Uzumaki Naruto: Birth of the New Demon King
by The Engulfing Silence
Summary: During the second stage of the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru made a terrible mistake in blocking the seal that held the Kyuubi. He gave birth to a being with more power then Raizen himself. Watch as Uzumaki Naruto takes the world by storm as the New Demon King
1. Awakening

**So before I start, I feel I should make this clear. This story will not be in my normal line-up. Why? Because unlike every other story where I've actually written a story tree with all of my basic plotlines so I know what happens in each chapter and just need to write it. This story was created without any thought of what my plotline is. I'm more or less using this as a training exercise for my writing, to see how well I can write without having a single clue about what my next chapter is going to be until I write it. That means this story may sometimes have anywhere from 1-15 chapters in just as many days, or it may not** **receive a single update for several months. It all depends on how many ideas I have for this story and how wildly my imagination is running. Thank you for listening... er, reading, and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Yu Yu Hakusho. You think I'd be writing this shit if I did?**

**Warning: This story will be rated M due to large amounts of large amounts of graphic violence, along with scenes of nudity and sex. Note, there will be many Limeish scenes where no warnings will be given. If this does not please you, then I would ask you not to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

><p>When Uzumaki Naruto had been told that he and his team would be entering the Chunin Exams, a prestigious tournament style exam that promoted a villages genin and offered a chance at promotion by his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, he had been expecting to fight strong opponents and overpower them with the sheer amount of awesome he possessed. He would beat the crap out of every team that came his way, he would kick ass, take names and get promoted. Then Sakura-chan would realize that Sasuke-Teme was nothing more then a loser with a big Clan name and fall in love with him and soon after that the old man would name him Hokage. Yes, those were the thoughts going through the head of one Uzumaki Naruto when he had first learned he would be in the Chunin Exams.<p>

What he got instead was a fight with some freaky Kunoichi from Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the grass), who was not only ridiculously strong, but also had her disgusting tongue wrapped around his neck.

**"Oi! Let me go of me you fucking hag! Let go or I'll rip that damn tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your ass!" **Naruto shouted, his voice a gravely snarl that didn't sound entirely human as he kicked and struggled within the grasp the Kusa Kunoichi. His struggling didn't do much, however, as the woman's grip over him was quite strong, despite the appendage being used.

"My, how interesting…" The Kunoichi said, ignoring the boys rather crass words as she looked at Naruto's now red eyes. "When your emotions are running high and the risk of death is great, the seal must leak Kyuubi's chakra. This is a most interesting development. Unfortunately for you, Sasuke-kun is the only one I wish to test right now. So you'll have to go." the fingers of the Kunoichi's left hand glowed in a light purple as she slammed then into the seal on the blond's stomach, "Gogyo Fūiin (Five Prong Seal)!"

Naruto let out an intense roar of pain as the woman slammed her hands into his abdomen. Every muscle in his body spasmed as his body lost control of his normal functions. It felt like his finger had gotten stuck in a socket plug, or a current of lightning was racing through his veins. The soon became so intense that his eye's roll into the back of his head and his body slumped in the kunoichi's grasp.

"Now that that's over with," the Kunoichi tossed Naruto away, not caring if he fell to his death. The blond was lucky Sakura decided to do something useful for once and managed to pin him to a tree with a well placed kunai. The Kusa Kunoichi turned her attention back to Sasuke, who was still quivering in fear, "now my dear Sasuke-kun, show me how strong you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eye's, blinking a few times as he sat up. "Great," Naruto groaned as he looked around the dank and darkened hallway. It wasn't hard to recognize where he was, if the craggy and cracked walls didn't give it away, then the knee deep water soaking the floor would. "Looks like I'm in a sewer of some kind. How the hell did I get here?"<p>

He frowned as he looked around. This place looked nothing like the sewers of Konoha, and he had traveled those sewers many times to escape the occasional drunk who wanted revenge against the Kyuubi brat. The main difference he noticed were the pipes that were traveling along and through the walls and ceiling, they were glowing blue. He absently wondered what the hell was in those pipes to make them glow blue. His thoughts were derailed when his eyes saw that one lone pipe was red.

Standing up he began walking down the hall, following the red pipe, which was the only one that traveled down the hall. When he came out he found himself standing in front of a gate, a very large gate, nearly twenty times his size and with fairly large steel bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji for Fuiin (Seal) on it.

However, it was, surprisingly enough, not the gate that got his attention, but instead the two people that were standing near the gate.

The first was a man with long whitish blond hair that went down to his back in a strand of messy spikes. His clothes consisted of a yellow head band, a yellow obi sash, and white pants. He was not wearing any shirt, allowing Naruto to see that the man was fucking ripped, lean hard muscles compacted on his frame giving him a look that spoke of both immense and power and overwhelming speed. His face twisted into a smirk as he saw Naruto.

The second figure was that of a young teenage girl maybe four years older then Naruto, kneeling before this man in a bow of submission just behind the cage. She had long red hair with streaks of gold that were highlighted in it, her long locks went into nine ornate braids that reached her lower-back. Two bangs framed a face that was beyond perfect, a slight mixture between oval and heart-shaped. Her face had a regal beauty about it, with higher then average cheekbones that still managed to retain a 'soft' look, a small button nose and cupid bow, lips which were a rich red color. Naruto felt it would be very easy to mistake her as some kind of hime (Princess), or at the very least a rich noble.

Her skin was a pale porcelain color, giving her a delicate and smooth as silk look. She was wearing a red kimono that went down to her feet, with two slits running down the sides, and a V neck-cut in front, showing a little of her generous assets. She had an hourglass figure that civilian girls could only dream of, and even the most active kunoichi would kill for. All in all she was very beautiful, in fact, Naruto had never met anyone prettier then this girl and considering he had met the likes of Kurenai and Anko that was saying something. However, the most notable features on the girl were the nine fox tails laying limply behind her.

The man prodded the woman who was kneeling and turned her attention towards the blond. Naruto saw the woman's eyes were a deep and intoxicating color of red with black slits running down the middle. He also took note of the shame that was currently written all over her face.

Absently, he wondered just how he could read her face so well, but didn't dwell on the thought for long.

As Naruto walked up to them the man grinned, "I'm pleased to see you gaki, I had been hoping we would meet soon. But that damn seal kept getting in the way."

At the word seal, Naruto stopped walking. He looked at the man for several seconds, before turning his gaze onto the woman. He looked back at the cage, specifically the seal, before things managed to click together for him.

"You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" Naruto asked, turning his eyes back towards the woman. He did not know how he knew this, well, aside from the nine tails giving her away. However, Naruto would have normally not noticed those details right away, despite how glaringly obvious they were. Yet even as he wondered over his new sense of observation, he could feel that something inside of him was different then the few moments before he had come to wherever he was. It felt like he was undergoing some odd change that was beginning to affect him. It was as if a door had opened in his mind and allowed him to think more clearly. He didn't know what it was, or why it was happening, but he was too grateful at being able to actually think in a more logical manner to care.

"H-hai," the woman said, her voice cracking with raw emotion. Naruto frowned at the tone of voice, even as the woman continued speaking. "I am, and I am so _so _sorry for what I have done to you, Naruto-Sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the honorific, but did not comment on that. Instead he chose to comment on his most recent observations of her character. "You don't seem to be some kind of demon of mass destruction like I had been told."

"That is because she was not quite herself when she attacked your village," Raizen interrupted, bringing Naruto's attention from the woman to him. Seeing that he now held the boys attention, the powerfully built man continued, "she was manipulated into attacking Konoha."

Naruto frowned for a moment, not quite sure what to make of this knowledge. Contrary to popular belief he was not as stupid as he looked. Ignorant? Yes. Naïve? Definitely. Slow? Maybe. But not stupid. If he had been, then Naruto never would have survived past his fourth birthday. His problem had always been his notoriously short attention span, which was due to the nearly unlimited amount of energy he possessed. That overabundance of energy made it hard for him to concentrate on any one thing that he found uninteresting for too long.

However, even with his new found ability to think, he did not know what to make of the knowledge that had just been presented to him. In the end he decided to put what he had heard on hold for a moment so he could deal with something less troublesome then the possiblity that Kyuubi may not be a raging beast of hate and destruction.

With that thought in mind, Naruto turned his complete attention on the male of the duo, and in a blunt manner said, "and who the hell are you?"

"My name is Raizen," the man said with a smirk. He sounded amused by the blond's blunt words, and perhaps even a little impressed. "I am one of the three Demon Kings of Makai, but more importantly, I am one of your ancestors."

Naruto eyes widened at the comment, surprise over taking his features. "My ancestor?" This was definitely not something he had ever expected, though he had never expected to meet his tenant either. His mind went to thoughts on what Raizen meant when he said Demon King. It was definitely a title of some kind, and it was obvious from the way Kyuubi was being so subversive to the man that it meant he held a higher status then Kyuubi herself. Did that mean this man was more powerful then the supposed most powerful Bijuu in existence?

Raizen nodded, "that's right. You are a direct descendant of me, and I suppose, in a way, my successor."

"Successor?" Naruto asked, confused. "So I'm a demon?" had he heard that before coming here, where ever here was, he would have been depressed at the knowledge that he was no longer human. Or had never been human. But even as he felt the small amount of sadness and fear creap into him, he could feel it being squashed by something else inside of him. Something that was changing him. Maybe it was a demons pride, maybe it was just accepting the inevitable, or maybe his whole out look on life was being fundamentally shifted to one where he looked on the world and everything in it with apathy. He couldn't say for sure, all he knew was that he didn't particularly care that he was a demon.

"Well, part demon anyways," answered Raizen, "you are my heir, you see I died around six hundred years ago after I had fallen in love with a human. She was a doctor and had nursed me back to health after I had been injured, after that I promised never to eat another human again."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto screamed, interrupting the man as an old part of him came to the fore.

The incredibly stupid part that often put it's foot in his mouth.

"What do you mean you ate humans!" The thought of killing didn't bother him like it probably should have. Indeed, while Naruto had never thought about killing before, and it had even repulsed him when he had learned how closely entwined death was with being a shinobi during the mission to Nami No Kuni, the thought of killing humans now didn't bother him at all anymore. It was just another one of those changes he was likely undergouing. He didn't particularly have any feelings on whether or not humans were killed. But eating one sounded disgusting.

"Stop yelling damn it!" Raizen yelled back. "Yes, I ate humans. I could not gain sustenance from anything else, they were my source of food and strength. However, after I fell in love, I vowed not to, and in the end, I died."

"So how are you here then?" Naruto asked as he looked around. A frown marred his face as he just now remembered that he had no clue where he was. "And where the hell is here anyways?"

"This is called a mindscape," Raizen said, a fanged smirk on his face. "More specifically, this is _your _mindscape."

"This is my mind?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod. A disgusted look soon passed over the blond's face. "Kami this sucks, my mind is a dump!"

"Yes, yes it is," Raizen said, snickering a bit. Naruto glared at him, but it did not seem to affect the man. "However, that is not really your fault. You see, the seal that keeps Kyuubi here at bay, also keeps your potential at bay."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with a quizzical expression.

"I doubt he meant to, but when your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you-"

"MY FATHER!" Naruto shouted again, his eyes narrowing. "You mean to tell me my father is the reason I'm hated!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Rizen yelled, unleashing his power on the blond, making Naruto tremble and fall to his knees, gasping for breath. "Yes, your father is the one who sealed Kyuubi inside of you, he did not have much choice. It was either that or allow you and your village to be burned to the ground. Now don't interrupt me again or you will regret it!"

Naruto gulped and quickly nodded. This man's power was on a scale of it's own. The blond couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of Kami that was how powerful the man was. He had no desire to test this 'Raizens' patience. He vowed to keep his mouth shut until this Raizen finished speaking.

"Good," Raizen said, letting up on his pressure and allowing Naruto to stand, albeit shakily. "Now as I was saying, your father, who was also my descendant, was forced to seal Kyuubi into you. However, this also locked away nearly all of your potential, since that potential is almost all demonic in origin, and the seal was designed to lock away demons."

"Almost?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes almost," Raizen said, "you see you are also of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that, like the Uchiha and Senju clans, is descended from the man you know as the Rikudou Sennin." Raizen quickly saw the blond's blank look and sighed. He had forgotten that while Naruto may be able to think more clearly, he still didn't know anything due to his not paying attention in class. And he wasn't even sure the boys academy would have taught about the Rikudou Sennin.

Thus, he decided to explain.

"The Rikudou Sennin is a legend amongst the humans and was considered to be the first shinobi. He was the creator of modern day Ninjutsu, and was considered a god amongst your people." Raizen paused, allowing that information to sink in, before he continued. "But that that is neither here nor there. What is important is that thanks to what that snake summoning ninja did to you, it blocked off the affects of the seal, granting you access to you're power and heritage."

"I see," Naruto said, going into a look of deep thought for a moment. "That's why I feel so different, isn't it?"

"Yes," Raizen said, sounding pleased that Naruto realized that fact so quickly. "With your demonic heritage unlocked, your mental paradigm is shifting. I'm sure you can already feel some of the differences, your thinking more clearly, your logical thought processes are working much more efficiently, allowing you to come to conclusions that you have never been able to before. Your more observant as well. These are all small changes in your psyche that are being affected by your demonic side being unsealed."

Naruto nodded his head, before getting to something he had wanted to know since showing up in his mind. "That still doesn't explain why you are here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Raizen asked rhetorically, "I was summoned here to help bring out your full potential."

Naruto blinked a few times, "and how are you going to do that?"

The rather insane looking grin that Raizen gave him sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "That should be easy, I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you get stronger!" Before Naruto knew what was happening Raizen appeared right in front of him, smashing a fist into the blonds stomach and sending him flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura did her best trying to keep an active vigil over the love of her life, one Uchiha Sasuke. However, if the bags under her eyes, the way her head kept lolling down, and her completely slouched posture was any indication, the girl was exhausted beyond all belief.<p>

She had been awake for almost twenty-four hours now, forgoing even short naps, since she did not know if or when an enemy would attack. Sakura knew she had to keep constantly alert, constantly vigil. Yet, even as these thoughts crossed her mind, her head once more began to nod off, eyes closing as exhaustion started setting in...

**CRACK!**

It snapped back up when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. Her eyes now wide her, Sakura's head swiveled around to see a squirrel running towards her. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was not an enemy, however, her eyes widened again when she saw where it was running. In an act of desperation, she threw a kunai at it. Luckily for the squirrel it hit the ground right in front of it, causing the creature to squeak and run off.

She let out a relieved breath as she watched the small forest critter scurry away, then turned back to watch her teammates. Once more, Sakura attempted to keep her silent vigil. She had no clue how long she sat there, staring at her teammates and occasionally looking around at the surrounding forest, but soon enough, her head began to nod and her eyes began to close. That was when she heard a chuckle coming from in front of her.

Looking up it was to see the three Oto genin that had attacked Kabuto before the first exam. The boy on the far left had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. A large beige T-shirt covered his upper body with the word 'death' inscribed upon it in kanji on the front. He also had a pair of snake-patterned pants, two black strips fastening his shirt to him around the shoulder areas, black sandals, a snake-patterned scarf around his neck, and a headband secured tightly around his head.

The guy in the middle, though he was slouched over, it was hard to tell just how tall he was due to this fact, but Sakura figured he'd at least be as tall as the other male in the group. He had bandages covering most of his face with the exception of the area around his left eye, had a large poncho with incredibly long sleeves, a snake-patterned scarf around his neck, and a straw raincoat protruding from his back where the scarf went around.

The final member of their team was a girl, who had dark colored eyes and extremely long black hair nearly reaching the ground, and was tied at the end by a violet ribbon. She was fair looking, with a green vest similar to a flak jacket covering her upper body, a snake-patterned scarf adorned around her neck, a pair of pants of the same color, and sandals.

All of them had a cocky looking smirk on their faces, well, the two whose faces could be seen. She could not tell if the one with his head wrapped in bandages did or not but figured it was safe to assume he did.

"Looks like you've been up all night," came the smug voice from slouched man in the middle. "Now if you don't mind, why don't you wake up the Uchiha. We're here to fight him." It was clear this man was the spokesperson and leader of the group. While he was talking, the other two just leered at the pinkette.

"What do you want here? I mean what do you really want?" asked Sakura. "I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." Her words caused the trio to widen their eyes in recognition of the name. "You guys work for him don't you! Tell me what that mark he put my Sasuke-kun is?"

"I wonder what that man is up to…" Dosu wondered out loud. There was something going on here that he wasn't getting. Out of the three of them, he knew what the mark the girl was talking about was, having seen it on Orochimaru's elite before. Why would their leader give the brat they were supposed to kill such a powerful mark?

He shook the thought off, who was he to question Orochimaru's methods?

"Hmph, I can't stand hearing some snot nosed little brat talking down to me like this. First I'll kill you, little gir, and then I'm gonna kill Sasuke." Zaku prepared to charge the girl.

"Wait Zaku!" Dosu ordered, getting his teammate to stop. The man walked forwards until he stopped at the spot where Sakura threw the kunai. Kneeling down on the grass he ran his hand over the area. "The color of this soil is the kind that shows it's recently been dug up, and this kind of grass doesn't grow in the Forest of Death. It looks like you tried to set a trap for us, rather poorly I might add."

Sakura paled, causing the three Oto ninja to smirk before they leapt over the ground. Before they reached the apex of their jump Sakura smirked, using the kunai in her hand to cut a strand of ninja wire attached to the kunai embedded in the ground next to her.

As the second wire was cut, a large log came flying towards the three Oto genin. While the three Oto ninja were slightly surprised at the second trap, it wasn't so surprising that they couldn't do anything to defend themselves. Dosu placed the hand with the odd metal gauntlet on the log and channeled some chakra into it. The results shocked Sakura as the log was split in two, leaving the trio's progress to her unimpeded.

Her eyes widened as the three descended towards them. As her mind registered that she was going to die a loud shout of "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Hurricane)!" distracted her from the defeatist thought, and a green blur appeared in front of the three Oto genin, knocking each of them away with a kick.

As the green blur stopped moving, Sakura managed to recognize the familiar figure. _Lee! _She thought, confused. She remembered how he had fought and defeated Sasuke before the first stage of the exams. Why would he help her?

"Who the hell are you!" Zaku shouted as he stood up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"I am Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee," Proclaimed the bowl cut, spandex wearing Genin.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

The boy looked back at her and grin, "I will always appear whenever you are in danger, Sakura-san." He reached over towards his shoulder and gently grabbed the squirrel sitting on it, before setting the woodland creature on the ground, "It's all thank to you, little guy."

Sakura gave the boy a smile. She may not like him, but at least he was doing something to protect her. "Thank you, Lee."

Lee gave her a thumbs up before turning to the Oto genin, "I said it once before, I'll protect you 'til the day I die."

Dosu eyed the green clad Genin wearily. He knew better then to judge the boy because of his terrible fashion sense, that speed he had shown proved he was good.

_'No matter how good he is, he's no match for all three of us,' _Dosu thought as he began to advance towards Lee.

Darting forward Dosu uncovered the odd gauntlet he was wearing, rearing his fist back to strike at the Genin. Much to his shock said boy waited until he was halfway there before slamming his hands into the ground and pulling out a large chunk of rock and dirt. Dosu's arm hit the rocks, causing it to explode.

"While I have not seen you fight, I remember seeing you use that strange gauntlet against Kabuto-san," Lee stated calmly. "Because I don't know what it does, logic dictates that I shouldn't let you hit me with it."

Dosu narrowed his one good eye as he landed on the ground before rushing back towards the Konoha Genin. Lee waited for his opponent to calm calmly, and when Dosu was in range struck out with a right, left combination. The right fist was blocked but the left happened to fast for Dosu to see it until it was too late. Dosu stumbled back and was then kicked in the ribs and went flying back a ways. Grunting he got back up and was forced to jump out of the way when Lee sent a punch at him that was strong enough to make a crater when it hit the ground.

Lee stood back up and faced Dosu who came back at him. Dosu swung at Lee with the arm that did not have the gauntlet attached to it. Lee blocked the arm, grabbed onto his as he threw his opponent into a tree, leaving a small impression.

Dosu narrowed his visible eye as he pushed himself out of the impression he was in before charging at Lee again. Realizing that straightforward tactics wouldn't work, he decided a little deception was in order.

Coming in Dosu made a feint with a high punch, when Lee moved to block him; he switched attacks and came in with a kick that caught lee unawares.

By the time Lee had recovered Dosu was nowhere to be seen. A kick to the back of his head sent Lee stumbling forward before he felt a hand grip his leg and toss him into the air, then slam him into the ground.

Lee got back to his feet and searched for Dosu. As he did he felt a presence behind and saw Dosu coming in with his gauntlet covered fist reared back.

_'I am sorry Gai-sensei, but I must use 'that' jutsu!' _Thought Lee as he unwound his bandages.

As Dosu got within striking range, Lee disappeared from view before appearing below him and kicking the Oto Genin in the chin, hard. As Dosu soared into the air Lee appeared behind him, wrapping the mummified Genin in his bandages. Then Lee started to spin, slowly at first but it gradually picked up more and more speed until the pair looked like a drill plummeting to the earth.

"Oh shit!" Zaku shouted as he saw the speeding drill that was Lee and Dosu. "There's no way Dosu can survive something like this!" The spiky-haired Oto genin began running through a quick series of handseals, ending on the Monkey seal.

"Take this! Omote Renge (Hidden Lotsu)!" yelled Lee as he released his hold on Dosu. Just as he was about to hit the ground Zaku slammed a hands into the ground and sent a wave of air towards the spot Dosu was about to hit. A few seconds later Dosu hit the ground head first, implanting himself into it with a little over half his body sticking up.

With a few wiggles and grunts Dosu got himself out of the ground and stood back up no worse for wear.

"That actually would have killed me had Zaku not softened the ground for my fall," Dosu said as he looked at his now tired out opponent.

"I-impossible," Lee muttered as he fell to the ground, his muscles having torn from using his jutsu.

"It seems that attack you used has some serious backlash," Dosu mused as he saw Lee kneeling on the ground, panting.

"It matters not; I may be tired but so are you. I can still win," Lee said, giving Dosu a confident smile.

"Not in that condition you can't," Dosu chuckled, "And in case you haven't noticed I'm not the only one you need to deal with. Now I'm getting rather irritated at your interference, so I'll just finish you off now."

Dosu charged forward once again as he reared his arm back for another attack. Lee tried to dodge only to receive a jolt of pain for his troubles as the after effects of the jutsu kicked in. he looked up just as Dosu swung at him. Lee was lucky enough to dodge the attack, albeit barely, but before he could even think of retaliating his vision began to get blurry and a sharp pain filled his head as his ears bleed.

Lee tried to stand, but as soon as he moved he was forced onto his hands and knees as he began to throw up.

"You like?" asked Dosu, "I call this my Melody Arm. With it I can amplify sound waves and use the vibrations they cause to break through your eardrum and damage the inner membrane making you lose your semblance of balance. You won't be able to function properly for a while now."

Deciding he did not want to be left out Zaku lifted up his hands and pulled his palms up to reveal the whole he had in each hand. "My specialty is the ability to control supersonic airwaves and air pressure, slicing up or blasting my opponents. To us, your jutsu are laughable."

"As you can see, you have no hope against us. You put up a good fight, but it's time to say good bye kid," Dosu reared his melody arm back, ready to strike.

He didn't get the chance to swing as a powerful punch connected with his jaw, launching him back several feet. Dosu looked up in surprise at seeing a fiercely determined Sakura standing beside Lee, her fist held out in a punch.

"So it looks like she's not completely useless after all," Zaku commented with a sneer.

Sakura panted as she glared at the trio. There was no way she could win against one of them, let alone all three at the same time. '_I wish Sasuke-kun was awake,' _Sakura thought to herself. '_Surely he would save me if he were.'' _

_'CHA! SASUKE-KUN WOULD KICK THEIR ASSES!' _Came the voice of inner Sakura, the alter-ego that existed inside the pinkette's head. Unfortunately Sasuke was unconscious and Lee was beaten. He had protected her while Sasuke was out of it, so the least she could do was help him until Sasuke could wake up and save them.

"S-Sakura-san?" asked a wide eyed and surprised Lee.

"Don't worry Lee, I can at least hold them off for a bit while you recover," Sakura said with a determined expression

"Heh, I don't even know if she's worth the effort," Zaku commented.

"Well then, why don't I take care of this?" Kin asked rhetorically.

Sakura looked at Kin before dashing towards her; she flung several shuriken before going through a set of hand seals. Kin blocked or dodged all the shuriken and looked at the pinkette only to see…three of her?

"You don't honestly think a pathetic jutsu like that is going to work do you?" snorted Kin as she threw several senbon at Sakura. All three Sakura's burst into smoke with the one in the middle also being replaced with a log.

Sensing a presence behind her Kin turned to see three more Sakura's, all of them doing hand seals. Kin gave a grunt of annoyance as she tossed more senbon, once again, the two on either end disappeared in a puff of smoke while the middle one was replaced with a log.

Kin spun around just as Sakura appeared behind her, blocking the punch the pinkette sent her before lashing out with her own fist. Sakura stumbled back, giving Kin the opportunity to knee the girl in the gut before kicking the back of her legs, forcing Sakura onto her knees. Then she grabbed Sakura by the hair, pulling on it as hard as she could, forcing Sakura to yelp in pain.

"Well get a feel of this, it seems her hair is softer than mine," Kin's smirk turned into a disgusted sneer. "If you have time to take such good care of your hair, you could have spent it better training. You're not even a real kunoichi are you, probably just a pathetic fan girl for the Uchiha boy over there. Hey Zaku! Why don't we kill that Sasuke guy in front of this little bitch!"

"Heh, it would be my pleasure," Zaku said as he made his way over to the shelter.

Tears began leaking out of the corner of Sakura's eyes. Everything was going wrong, Sasuke was unconscious and about to be killed, and these people were going to force her to watch. These things weren't suppose to happen! Sasuke was suppose to wake up and save her, and then they would get married and she would have his babies! And now they were both going to die.

Despite having nothing to do with her current predicament, she blamed Naruto for not being awake to help her protect Sasuke.

A yank on her hair brought her head back up. "C'mon, pay attention. My teammate is going to kill your boyfriend, I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Sakura's eyes widened_, 'I can't let them kill Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura brought her kunai up, causing Kin to take notice.

"You don't seriously think you can get me like this, do you?" Kin asked with a superior smirk. "Don't be stupid, you're too weak to get me."

"Who said this was for you?"

"Wha-"

Sakura slashed the kunai up behind her, cutting off her hair and surprising Kin. Standing up the pink-haired girl reared her head back and smashed it into Kin's face, causing the girl to stumble back.

Sakura then raced towards Zaku, who had taken notice, and began several hand seals. Zaku sent a blast of airwaves at her, but Sakura replaced herself with a log, reappearing on his left doing more hand seals.

"Gah! You're so annoying!" Zaku shouted as he released more airwaves. However Sakura once again replaced herself with a log, this time appearing above him. "That stupid technique will only work so many times!" He flung a kunai at her and then began searching around for where she would appear next.

After a while, when she did not reappear he blinked, then became surprised when he felt blood splatter onto his face, he looked up to see Sakura with a kunai in her forearm still descending on him. She jabbed her own kunai in his left forearm while biting onto his right hand. The two tumbled to the ground with Sakura on top and keeping Zaku from using his airwave attack.

"GAH! You bitch! Get! Off!" He began to smash a fist onto her head attempting to get her off of him. "You god damn crazy bitch! Get off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since the start of these exams, things have been nothing but trouble for the members of Team Ten. Their first problam had come from Choji, who, after several days within the forest had begin to complain about the lack of food. Thus, Ino had been forced to bully Shikamaru into catching some fish. The second problem had come from the task itself, namely, they hadn't been able to get the other scroll they needed. It hadn't helped that the few teams they had run into had been way too strong for them, and the only time they had run into a single ninja it just had to be last years Rookie of the Year. And that was a guy Shikimaru wouldn't face on his best day.<p>

Needless to say, the whole thing was very troublesome.

If that wasn't enough, and these exams hadn't already gone pear-shaped, the three of them had run into the most troublesome situation to date. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru had just been minding their own business, trying to find some weaklings they could get a scroll from, when they had stumbled on the scene and watched in horror as one of the people they knew from the academy was getting her face beaten in.

"What do you want to do Ino?" asked Shikamaru, for once his voice not sounding lazy. It was troublesome, but much as he just wanted to watch the clouds or go to sleep, now was not the time.

Ino bit her lip as she remained silent. She didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to help her former friend. She could still remember how she first met Sakura, the pinkette had been getting picked on by Ami, a former classmate of theirs that had failed to graduate. She had helped chase them away, then discovered they had been making fun of Sakura for her large forehead. Ino could still remember the day she had given Sakura the red ribbon she had used to wear back at the academy, claiming that if she made a big deal of her forehead, then others would simply make more fun of her. They had been best friends up to that point, until Sasuke had come along.

It had been six months into the academy when Sakura had given her back the ribbon she had given the pinkette as a sign of their friendship, claiming that they were rivals from now on for Sasuke's affection. To this day, she and Ino were still enemies. And yet at the same time...

"Ino?" Shikamaru said, snapping the blond from her funk. She looked over at her lazy teammate to see the serious expression on his face. "She's your friend isn't she? Didn't you two know each other really well in the academy?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru, before looking back at Sakura who was still taking a beating. A determined expression came onto Ino's face as she stood up. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>After bashing Sakura in the face several dozen more times, Zaku finally managed to pry the girl off. The girl had been pretty damn tenacious, hanging on like a pit bull once it got it's hands – or teeth as they were – a bone. Zaku had lost count of the number of times he'd pounded his fist into the girl head, but the last one finally managed to dislodge her. As Sakura was sent sprawling to the ground, he stood up, a scowl on his face as he glared down on her.<p>

"Damn bitch!" Zaku growled, anger and hated permeating his voice. "I'm gonna blow you away, you little cunt!" The Oto genin's hands were quick to come up, the blow holes within his appendages practically humming with chakra. He was just about to blow her to oblivion when team ten appeared, Shikamaru on the left, Ino in the middle, and Choji sitting on his hand on the right. It became clear that only Shikamaru and Ino had come willingly, because Shikamaru was holding onto Choji's scarf, having obviously dragged the larger boy with him.

"What the hell is this? The second line of defense," Zaku snorted. "No matter how many of you losers turn up the outcome is going to be the same." He was beginning to get particularly annoyed by all of the interruptions they'd been having. This mission was supposed to have been simple, find Sasuke and kill him. He was already unconscious and the girl shouldn't have taken much to put down Minimal fuss, minimal risk.

Now they not only just finished a fight with some taijutsu freak that looked like he'd glued catterpillars to his eyebrows, but the pink-haired little bitch had proven to be more trouble then she was worth. And now they had to deal with this interruption.

It was fraying the end of Zaku's relatively short fuse.

"I-Ino?" Sakura voiced her confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Tch," Ino huffed, not bothering to look at the girl as a small smirk formed on her face. "Didn't I tell you before; I'm not going to let you show me up, forehead. There's no way I'm going to let you show off for Sasuke-kun and leave me behind!"

"They just keep swarming in, there like bugs." Dosu mumbled, his single visible eye narrowing into a glare as he looked at the three new ninja now standing in the way of their mission. "These foolish Konoha ninja will be sorry they ever decided to butt into business that doesn't concern them."

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Chouji hissed. "These guys are too dangerous!"

Chouji knew that out of all the teams theirs was likely the weakest. While Shikamaru had never outright said it, he knew enough about his lazy friend to read between the lines. All one had to do was look at the facts. They had the laziest Jonin in Konoha, who preferred playing Shogi to teaching. Shikamaru never trained, preferring to either watch the clouds or play Shogi with Asuma. He himself was always eating while watching the clouds or watching Shikamaru play Shogi. And Ino either only complained, fawned over Sasuke, or talked about how she would beat Sakura – which often involved Sasuke.

It was made worse because each of them only knew one of their clan techniques. Shikamaru was too lazy to learn any more. Ino was too busy being a fan girl. And Chouji was always too busy eating to learn. The facts were they had nothing over this team, if what they had seen so far was any indiciation.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Shikamaru spoke up.

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this. Now that Ino's shown herself we men can't just run away."

"Sorry I got you two involved," Ino apologized. "But we are a three man team, we do everything together."

"Meh, whatever happens, happens," Shikamaru shrugged, "we'll find a way to deal with this."

"B-but I don't wanna die yet!" whined Chouji as he turned around and attempted to make a run for it. However Shikamaru had latched onto Chouji's scarf to keep him from leaving. "C'mon Shikamaru! Let go of my scarf!"

"Hehe, you can leave if you want, fatty," Zaku said, grinning darkly.

Chouji stopped moving completely, all thoughts of leaving disappeared when Zaku said those words. "What did he just say? I couldn't hear him too well."

"I said you can go back into the forest and fuck yourself. Fat ass!" Zaku exclaimed.

_'Oh no…now he's done it,' _Shikamaru muttered a quick curse of troublesome under his breath. '_That word is taboo for Chouji.'_

Chouji did complete one hundred and eighty turn around as steam began to pour out of his ears, "I'm not fat you stupid piece of shit! I'm big boned! And now I'm gonna squash you!"

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Ino cheered, while Shikamaru muttered a quick 'troublesome'. "Take it away Choji!"

"With pleasure!" Chouji put his hand into a ram seal.

"Baika No Jutsu (Double Weight Jutsu)!"

Right before the eyes of everyone present, Choji's body quickly expanded to nearly three times his size. Too many, he looked like a giant balloon. His limbs and head were pulled into his clothing, with chakra coming out of the holes, turning him into a giant ball.

"Nikudan Shensha (Human Boulder)! Pudgies RULE!" He cried out, somehow still perfectly clear despite being inside his close, before he began rolling towards Zaku faster than the Oto genin expected.

"What the hell is this!" Zaku held out his hands and sneered. "It's just a rolling ball of fat ass! Zankuuuha (Slicing airwaves)!" A blast of powerful airwaves was sent towards the rolling ball that was Chouji. As the attack hit, the airwaves proceeded to slow the large ball down, but did not stop the technique in it's entirety. Instead, the two attacks seemed to be in a stalemate, with the airwaves trying to stop the green ball from running Zaku over, and Choji continuing to try and press onwards, unaffected by the airwaves. Neither force seemed willing to back down, and it looked like the fight would become a battle of attrition.

That all changed when Choji ascended into the air, moving out of the slipstream the airwaves created.

"What the-? My airwaves were useless!" Zaku shouted, his voice surprised and his eyes widening. It wasn't everyday someone saw a ball of fat move like that. '_And I can't touch that thing or it will rip my arms off, then I'll be crushed.'_

Seeing the predicament his teammate was in, Dosu began to run towards Zaku. Before he could get even five feet he found himself frozen. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed his shadow was attached to Shikamaru who was holding up a hand seal.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu) success." The shadow using Genin muttered, a bored yet victorious look on his face.

"My body…I can't…move…" Dosu found that even talking was requiring some effort. "This... this must be... some kind of paralysis jutsu!"

Chouji slammed into the ground, forcing Zaku to jump away lest he be crushed. While the Oto ninja may have gotten away clean, the landscape around where Choji slammed into the earth formed into a large crater that was several inches larger then the Akamichi himself.

Shikamaru put his hands on his head with the fingertips touching his head, forming an M and forcing Dosu to do the same.

"Dosu! What are you doing!" Kin shouted as she saw Dosu moving into weird poses.

"Ino! Now it's just the girl we need to take care of!" Shikamaru shouted as he used his hands to make a pair of ears on his head, forcing Dosu to do the same.

"Got it Shikamaru!" Ino made a triangle hand seal, aiming it at the only female Oto ninja. "Take care of my body! Ninpou: Shintenshin No Jutsu (Ninja Art: Body Possession Jutsu)!" Before Kin could do anything, the jutsu hit and the dark-haired girls eyes seemed to glaze over. Ino's body swayed a bit before Shikamaru caught her, while Dosu made the same pose but caught no one.

"It's over now!" The now possessed Kin shouted as she pulled out a kunai. "If you guys move an inch I'll slit this girls throat! When I can't sense your chakra anymore I'll let her go! If you don't want it to end here I suggest you leave your scroll and get out of here!"

Both Dosu and Zaku just looked at her, confusing the Konoha ninja. However, when a smirk formed on Zaku's face, Ino began to get a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Choji!" She shouted, just as Zaku held up a hand towards her and sent a powerful airwave at the girl. Choji managed to get there in time, but due to the position of his body and the fact that he was spinning perpendicular to the attack, he was unable to do fully block off the effects of the jutsu. In the end, while the attack may not have hit his teammate, Choji ended up smacking into Ino, sending her flying while he smashed against the ground several feet away, too dizzy to be of much use. The possessed girl hit the tree behind her, making her yelp in pain and cough up blood. Because of the effects of the jutsu blood also started coming out of Ino's mouth.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled in worry.

"These…guys…they don't even care if they hurt their comrade…" Ino said from Kin's body as she lay on the ground.

"Heh, I think you guys are confused about us," Zaku said darkly.

"Our goals are not the stupid scrolls nor to safely complete this exam," Dosu said, his eyes holding a dark quality that made him look slightly insane. "We're simply here to kill Sasuke!"

The genin who had not known that felt their eyes widen in surprise. None of them could understand what was going on. Why were these people after Sasuke? As far as they knew, Sasuke had never done anything to warrant assassins coming after him. So why were these people so adamant on killing him?

_'Damn it! This jutsu's gonna end soon!' _Shikamaru grit his teeth in frustration at the troublesome situation he found himself in.

"It looks like that girl's jutsu allows her spirit to enter the body of another." Dosu smirked under his bandages, "However if her bleeding is any indication she receives any damage done to the body she enters. That means that killing Kin will also kill that girl."

_'Oh man, this is bad.'_ Shikamaru was sweating up a storm as he realized how terrible of a position they were in. Not only were these Oto ninja stronger then they were, but they had now lost the element of surprise. The mummy looking genin had already figured out his and Ino's jutsu, and Choji's jutsu were straight forward taijutsu attacks. No need for analysis there.

And now they were in a bind; his jutsu had worn off, Choji was down and too dizzy to actually do anything, and Ino had already used her only jutsu and it hadn't worked out as planned. Shikamaru knew he would need to come up with something to get them out of this, and fast.

"Would you really kill your teammate?" he asked, trying to stall for time. Anything, even a second or two would be good. The longer they lived, the better their chances of survival were.

"Psh, you seem to think we actually care about the girl," Zaku said, looking at the Konoha genin with a grin. "The only reason she's even on the team is because her skills compliment ours. But if she can't even keep from getting caught in a worthless jutsu like that, then she's just useless baggage."

"Bah, I can't take this anymore."

Everyone looked up to see Neji and Tenten on a branch several meters above them. Neji scowled as he crossed his arms, "Some small time ninja from a second rate village like Oto fighting a bunch of kids. You call that a victory?" He scoffed, "How pathetic."

"They keep coming out like cockroaches," Dosu mumbled.

"Lee…" Tenten muttered as she saw her teammate.

Neji looked at her before look back at the battle, more specifically three Oto genin. He channeled some chakra into his eyes, causing veins to bulge around the sides of his head, and if one looked closely enough, inside of his eyes as well. The glare he sent the Oto ninja, enhanced by the bulging veins of his Byakugan caused Dosu and Zaku to freeze in their tracks.

"The kid with the bowl cut is our teammate; it looks like you went a little overboard with him."

"So what if we did? What are you going to do about it?" Zaku gave the Hyuuga a defiant glare.

Neji opened his mouth for a moment before he smirked and deactivated his Byakugan, "I don't have to do anything."

Everyone wondered what he meant with that statement, but it soon became clear when a vile and evil chakra descended onto the clearing. Everyone turned to see Sasuke, still on the ground, but with a violent purple chakra leaking out of his body like wisps of smoke. It wasn't long before the chakra covered his entire body, encasing him in an ugly purple barrier.

Said barrier soon exploded, purple chakra lashing out in all directions. Sasuke was standing, his legs spread out, the upper half of his body slouched down in a slightly feral position. The right side of his body began to glow with odd orange markings that spread across his face, arms and legs like a parasite, strange symbols that looked every bot as evil as the chakra he was unleashing felt.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled in shock, awe and more then a little lust as she saw all of the power he was emitting.

"This," Sasuke Uchiha said in awe, his eyes looking at the arm that was covered in all of the fuīnjutsu markings. "This power… this is just what I need to kill Itachi." As if just noticing for the first time that he was not alone, Sasuke's head raised and his eyes sought out all of the people around him. Everyone his gaze landed on tensed, minus Zaku who either didn't feel the power he was emitting, or simply didn't care.

A sick grin spread across Sasuke's face.

"How come I wasn't invited to this little party?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was breathing heavily as he continued defending himself from Raizen's ruthless attacks. The man was absolutely insane! It was taking all he had not to get himself killed, relying more on dodging then blocking as the mans hit's hurt like hell. He had no clue how long this battle had been going on for, but he was beginning to tire.<p>

"C'mon!"

Raizen's yell resounded through the sewer as the Demon King continued kicking his blond descendants ass. He sent several quick, straight jabs right to Naruto's face, who managed to dodge one by tilting his head as he back pedaled, and blocked the other with his left forearm. The wince Naruto made when he blocked the attack, however, let everyone know that it still did damage, even if it didn't hit it's intended destination.

"Don't just dodge me! Attack! Stop being so god damn pathetic!"

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to attack, moving forward, fist cocked back for a corkscrewing punch...

...Only to get a fist smashed into his face. Naruto staggered back, and was not even given the chance to clear his head as Raizen kicked him in the gut. Naruto bent over Raizen's foot as he coughed up blood, folding like a chair when the mans foot left his stomach.

"This is pathetic," Raizen sneered at the blond. "To think I have such a weak heir."

Naruto snarled as he leapt up. No one called him weak! He would show this man not to mess with him!

Beginning his assault again, the blond launched a flurry of strikes that were all dodged by Raizen. However, if one were to look at the attacks as they came, then they would have noticed how each punch seemed to become faster and faster. It wasn't long before Naruto's fists were a literal blur of motion, barely visible to the human eye.

Fortunately for Raizen, he was no human. The fists, while fast, were still moving in slow motion to him. He dodged each and every attack accordingly, not even needing to use his hands to block the blows as he merely tilted his head and twisted his body.

"Not bad, but it's still not good enough."

A loud growl eminated from Naruto's throat, and once more the blond seemed to push himself to new heights; his attacks became even faster, his movements surer, his strength went through the roof. While none of the attacks had hit Raizen, he could feel the power rolling off the fists that came his way, each attack with enough force that his long and jagged looking hair was blown back.

Raizen smirked as a light red haze began to cover Naruto's body as the blond's assault continued. His speed began to increase even more, his fists started moving so fast that Raizen was actually forced to block rather then dodge. As more and more power began eminating from the blond, his speed and strength reached an unprecedented level.

"Excellent!" Raizen said with a grin as he felt the strength of Naruto's hits, no longer able to dodge and thus relegated to blocking. They were not as powerful as his own, but the boy was still young and had not yet come fully into his demonic heritage. Given time and the proper training, Naruto could easily be just as strong, if not stronger then he was.

Naruto did not reply as the red layer of energy turned black and covered his body even more, making it so that neither Raizen or Kyuubi could see anymore then his outline. The red energy soon began to change shape, making the figure taller, more muscular, the spiky hair on the back began to grow and his face became more angular as all of the baby fat was burned off.

Finally Raizen received a heavy hit in the face, sending him flying back. Raizen grinned as he landed on his feet and looked at the new Naruto that appeared before them when the red energy melted away.

"I am pleased to see that you may be worthy of being my descendant after all. Unfortunately, my time with you is now done," Raizen said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon. Or had a fight with a Demon King. However, he was still ready for more. "I hardly know anything about these powers, and you expect me to master them on my own?"

"Not on your own," Raizen shook his head. "Kyuubi will be here to help you, just bind her to you, it should not be too difficult."

Naruto felt an odd shiver at the man's grin, he never noticed Kyuubi blush at the words.

"I have left her with instructions on how to help your powers grow. So farewell for now young Naruto." Raizen began to fade out of existence, but had one more parting comment for the blond before disappearing entirely. "Oh and be sure to hide those eyes of yours. After all, you would not want an enemy to find out about them until you know what they can do."

Naruto watched as Raizen faded away before he looked over at the girl, who had not moved from her position since his and Raizen's battle started.

Naruto walked over to the young woman who stiffened upon his approach.

"Come here," Naruto said, his newly awakened demonic blood making his tone more commanding.

Kyuubi did as told, moving until she was in front of the cage, though her eyes were still on the ground. Naruto reached out, placing a hand under Kyuubi's chin and lifting her face so he could make eye contact.

After several minutes of watching Kyuubi fidget under his gaze, Naruto asked the question her had been wanting to know since he had spoken with Raizen. "Raizen-ojisan said that you were not yourself when you attacked the village, what did he mean?"

"I was manipulated by a man who had placed me in a genjutsu," Kyuubi started hesitantly. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, but this was her new lord and thus, she couldn't ignore such a clear cut order. "It was designed to torture me over and over again until I had become nothing more then a raging beast that he could bind to his will."

"You don't seem like the type to fall for a simple illusion," Naruto commented with a frown. "I had been told Kitsune were masters of illusions."

"We are. The reason I fell to this mans abilities was because I…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked when Kyuubi stopped talking.

Kyuubi sighed as she realized it would be best to get this out of the way with. "The reason I was susceptible to _that man's_ illusions was because of how I was attacked. The first time he brought me under his control, he had summoned me to this plain by surprise and I had no time to actually resist him. The second time he managed to control me was because... because at the time I had been trying to escape from your mother."

"My... my what?" asked Naruto in a whisper, as if he had not been sure he heard the fox woman correctly.

"Your mother, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said, looking away, clearly uncomfortable. "It's obvious you don't know, but you are not my first Jinchurikki. I have had two before you. The first was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage who sealed me within herself during the first time I had been... controlled. My second host was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother."

"I see..." Naruto closed his eyes as he processed that information. It was hard to believe but her words made sense. From what he had heard the Kyuubi appeared out of no where, and without warning as it began attacking the unprepared village of Konoha. Most of the academy students had just accepted the knowledge without question, but Naruto had always questioned how the Kyuubi had managed to kill so many of the villages civilians. One would have thought that if the Kyuubi had been coming to Konoha, the village would have prepared, or even abandoned to village to rebuild at a later time. Which meant Kyuubi had appeared without warning, and done so close enough to Konoha that she was able to attack immediately after appearing.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about this new information, he wasn't even sure he wanted to think about it. Deciding it would be better to know more, he asked, "so what happened?"

"Because of the rarity of Jinchurikki this isn't common knowledge," Kyuubi began. "But there is a point when a female Jinchurikki's seal weakens to the point where a Bijuu can escape, when she is in childbirth." Naruto's eyes snapped open at those words and Kyuubi flinched under his cold gaze. Despite the slight fear she gained from his new power, power that was far beyond her, she continued. "I hadn't realized that at the time, all I knew was that the seal was weakening and I wanted out. I tried to break out of the seal, but someone, your father I think, was keeping the seal from breaking. However some time during my struggle, the resistance on the seal stopped. The next thing I knew was coming out of the seal. I had thought I was free, but then I ran into _that man._ The man who used me, manipulated me and turned me into his plaything!"

"Who was this man?" asked Naruto.

"His name is Uchiha Madara." The blond's eyes widened and Kyuubi continued. "He is the founder of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto frowned, with his new senses he could tell she wasn't lying. But... "Wouldn't Madara be like, a hundred something years old? How could he possibly be alive?" Even he had known of the man who helped found Konoha, he had been the second choice for Hokage when the village was founded. When he betrayed the village Hasharima, the Shodaime Hokage had fought and killed him. Or so the story went.

"I don't know," Kyuubi shrugged. "I don't know much about him, only that he used me twice."

With everything he had learned, Naruto decided to withhold his judgment over Kyuubi until he could process it all.

"I'll be leaving for now," he said at last. Looking at Kyuubi his eyes narrowed slightly. "We will be having words when I get back. And you will explain everything you know to me."

"H-Hai, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi stuttered when Naruto released some of his power of back up his words.

Naruto nodded before disappearing from the seal.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! A new story, this one kind of came to me awhile ago. Not much to say, so just let me know what you think. It's a Yu Yu HakushoNaruto crossover, obviously. Please note this will be a GODLIKE Naruto story. Except for the beginning of the story where he is still getting used to his powers, he won't really have anybody who can equal him in combat.**

**Next, this will be a harem. I will be posting two polls on my profile at some point. One for Narutoverse Harem girls, and the other for Yu Yu Hakusho universe Harem girls.**

**Current Harem:**

**Kyuubi**


	2. A Lesson in Bad Assery

****Disclaimer: while Kishimoto may own Naruto, it's only a temporary thing. With my intelligence, cunning and wealth, I shall by out the entire market on fish cakes. Then I will claim that because I own all of the fish cakes in the world, Naruto is also mine, and I will force him to give up all rights on Naruto for daring to use a word that belongs to me.****

****ALL HAIL FISH CAKES!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 2: A Lesson in Bad Assery<strong>**

**Birth of the New Demon King**

* * *

><p><em>'This... this changes everything!' <em>Dosu's mind was in shambles as he stared at the raven-haired boy with the markings of Orochimaru's cursed seal spreading across his body. _'His chakra is incredible. There's no way we can compete with this kind of power._

"Ha! Your finally awake," Zaku said as he stepped towards Sasuke, a smirk on his features. "Now I can finally kill you!"

Dosu was the only one who knew what that seal was, having seen it on four others who were Orochimaru's elite guards. He knew that his teammate didn't stand a chance against Sasuke as he was now, and tried to stop his fellow Oto Ninja from attacking the Uchiha. "Zaku don't!"

However it was too late as Zaku held out his palms and shouted, **"****Zenk****ū****hayokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)****!"**

The blast of slicing airwaves that emitted from Zaku's hand's were incredible. Everyone was forced to crouch down and cover their eyes as the immense pressure displaced the air around them, causing many of those in attendance to be nearly blown off their feet. When the jutsu finally ended, the many groups that had converged saw that the land in front of Zaku had been turned into a large trench several feet wide and nearly a foot deep. It stretched out for all the way to the tree that Sasuke and Naruto had been lying under, which looked like a giant had taken a bite out of it.

Naruto had been burried under the rubble, thus, no one saw his body as it was encased in a red haze.

"Ha... ha..."

Zaku was breathing heavily as he stood there, his feet spread shoulder width apart, slightly crouched, with his hands held out in front of him. However, despite his obvious state of exhaustion, he had a proud smirk on his face.

"Heh, look at that," he said with a huff, his tone somehow managing to retain it's arrogance despite his exhausted state. "Blew that little shit to pieces!"

"Not quite."

Zaku's eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him. He tried to turn around, but wasn't given the chance to do much of anything as he was pounded in the back of the head by a fist. Hard.

With a shout of pain and surprise, Zaku was sent flying. He soared through the air, right until his body hit the ground with a loud smack that rang across the clearing. His still conscious teammate yelled his name, but it was lost to the boy as he rolled across the ground like a ragdoll. His brutal tumble ended eventually, and Zaku managed to just push himself up onto his hands and knees. As he did so, his wide eyes strayed over to Sasuke, who was standing in the same spot he had hit Zaku from, Sakura standing just a few feet behind him.

"Such speed!" Dosu cried out in surprise. "He managed to get his teammate out of harms way in the blink of an eye!"

Everyone else seemed just as surprised as Dosu was. Well, Zaku was still quivering in shock and more then a little fear, but the members of teams ten and nine were staring at Sasuke in shock – even Neji had a surprised look in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, it was the kind of look a cat had when playing with a mouse. His hands came up and soon ran through a quick gauntlet of seals, ending on the tiger seal, the seal for all fire jutsu.

"Katon: Hōsenka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu)!" Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, then released it in quick bursts. Several flames erupted from his mouth and took the shape of fireballs. The volley of fiery destruction sped towards Zaku, who had finally managed to get back to his feet and regained his bravado, even if most of it was faked.

"I'm not gonna let you get the best of me!" The Oto genin stuck his hands out and released a powerful burst of airwaves that smacked against the fireballs, putting the flames out...

...Only to find that Sasuke had hidden shuriken inside of the flames. Zaku had no time to do anything other then get his arms up to cover his face as the shuriken came at him. He screamed in pain as they struck, slicing up his arms and legs. A few managed to embed themselves in his body, causing further damage.

"Zaku!" Dosu shouted. "Get down!"

"Huh?"

Before Zaku could do much of anything, Sasuke was already there, sliding across the ground as if he were on ice. The last Uchiha was quick to move behind Zaku, grabbing both of the older boys wrists, then raising his left leg.

"Gah!"

His foot stomped on Zaku's back, forcing the boy onto his knees, his arms held in a painful position behind his back. His eyes widened further, and more pain erupted from his arms as Sasuke pulled on them.

While the Oto ninja could not see it, everyone else noticed the sick and twisted grin on Sasuke's face. Clearly, he was enjoying himself.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours," Sasuke said, grinning as he toyed with the boy. He couldn't see it, but just knowing that Zaku's eyes were wide in a mixture of shock, pain and fear caused a shiver of pleasure to go down Sasuke's spine. "You must be very attached to them."

Zaku just barely managed to turn his head when he felt the foot on his back begin putting more pressure on him. His eyes widen in horror, he screamed, "what are you doing! NO! STOP! I – AAAAHHH!"

**CRACK!**

The sound of Zaku's arms breaking like a couple of twigs rang throughout the forest. Everyone there watched in horror as the Oto ninja's arms were bent in a way that defied human anatomy. The arms were now mangled and twisted in such a way that it would be a miracle to get them fixed without a medical ninja, or some very painful manual repositioning.

Zaku, his senses overloaded with pain and his mind unable to fully comprehend what was happening, ended up passing out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and as Sasuke let go of his arms, he fell down to the ground with a dull thud.

With the one arrogant enough to actually challenge him now beaten, Sasuke looked up at the others in the clearing. Everyone cringed at the insane gleam in his eyes, everyone except Sakura who had hearts in her eyes as she thought of how cool her Sasuke-kun was. Even Ino, who had been just as rabid a fangirl as Sakura couldn't help but flinch at the bloodlust and evil intent radiating off of raven haired genin.

However, Sasuke ignored them. They were just pests to be dealt with at a later time as far as he was concerned.

"Now who's next?" Sasuke said as he advanced on Dosu, who began backing away in fright. The Uchiha noticed this and grinned. "Scared? That's too bad, I was hoping you would provide more entertainment then that other one, but it looks like I'm not going to get even that."

However, before Sasuke could get to Dosu another powerful chakra came crashing down on the clearing, this one so potent that everyone – even Sasuke – was forced to their knees as they struggled to breathe. No one could pin point the source of this power, mainly because no one could actually lift there heads to look. Only Negi would have been capable of seeing where the source was coming from due to his Byakugan, and he had been forced turn it off, lest the chakra saturating the area blind him.

Underneath the rubble from the tree where Naruto had lain, the red cocoon that had surrounded him exploded. The debris from the tree flew everywhere as a bright red light flashed across the clearing. Everyone was forced to close there eyes as a red light came over them.

When it was over, they turned there attention to the tree where the light had come from, and were shocked to see a person standing there. He stood at about a height of about 167 centimeters, making him a little over a head taller then Sasuke. He was not wearing a shirt, allowing everyone to see the rock hard and compact muscles that ran along his chest, abs and arms. Streamlined, that was the closest word any of the people there could think of for his body type. He wasn't big, nor did his muscles bulge like what people would see from a body builder or a pro wrestler. However he was ripped, his muscles were defined and cut in a way that made them look as if they had been chiseled from stone. Even the most miniscule of movements caused them to twitch and flex.

His pants, which were straining against the man's muscles, were a bright and obnoxious orange that very few people would be caught dead wearing. They were also familiar, though no one there seemed capable of making the connection as they were still trying to make their brains work again. He had on blue shinobi sandals and a Konoha head band wrapped around his head, keeping his waist long mane of spiky golden blond hair out of his face, allowing them to see a pair of deep blue eyes. His face was lean, masculine, with a well defined jawline. The only oddity to his features, which really did nothing to detract from his image, were the small pair of fang like canines jutting from his upper lip.

Had the situation not been so serious both Ino – and quite possibly even Tenten – would have likely creamed themselves from just looking at the man's face and body. He had the kind of looks that seemed almost divine, like someone had seen god and decided to chisel out his features in stone. Any woman that saw him would claim the man embodied perfection.

The blond man walked out of the large hole he had made in the tree and looked around, eying each of the people there. "I wonder what the hell is going on here?" the man questioned in a deep voice, though it was clear the man was talking to himself. He did not seem particularly concerned about the situation he was in. If anything, he seemed amused.

Sasuke looked at the man who was radiating power like beacon with jealousy. This mans power was even stronger then the one he was using! That power should be his!

"Who the hell are you!" Sasuke demanded to know, his sharingan eyes glaring at the man. Combined with the cursed mark it made for an intimidating sight.

The before him did not seem phased in the slightest. Instead of cowering like most would have, he smirked. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me teme, it hurts to know that my own teammate can't even figure out who I am."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he registered what the man said, "dobe?"

Everyone looked over at the blond in shock when they heard Sasuke's words. There was no way this ripped and extremely powerful looking man could be the dead last of their class. Could there?

Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke a mocking clap. "So I see you really do have a brain in that head of yours!"

Sasuke growled, "I'm gonna have to show you why you shouldn't insult your betters, loser!"

"My betters, huh?" Naruto said with a grin as he watched Sasuke get closer. To him, the boy was moving in slow motion. The blond watched and waited, not even bothering to react until Sasuke was right next to him and preparing to send a punch his way. The young Uchiha didn't even know what hit him as Naruto's fist collided with his chest, the power behind the punch making it feel like his entire ribcage had caved in before he was sent flying.

Everyone watched in absolute shock as Sasuke was sent sailing right into a tree, hitting the trunk hard enough to cause it to crack. Sasuke slid down the tree as his cursed seal receded, he was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Naruto ignored the shocked looks on everyone's face as he walked over to Dosu.

"Hand over the scroll now, or I'll finish what that little bitch of an Uchiha started," Naruto commanded.

Dosu gulped as he grabbed his scroll, he knew better then to mess with someone who could defeat Sasuke with his cursed seal so easily. "Here, will you let us go?" Dosu asked as he tossed Naruto his scroll.

Naruto caught the scroll and looked at it. Nodding with a satisfied look, he pocketed the scroll and gave Dosu a dismissive wave. "Yeah you can leave."

Dosu held in a sigh of relief as he picked up Zaku and Kin, throwing one over his shoulder and the other in an underarm carry. Naruto waited until Dosu was out of sight, before turning around to face the Konoha genin.

"Yo," he said with a wave.

Everyone looked at him, still stunned.

Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, his tone unsure. While he felt this was the best guess he had – mainly because of the kill me orange pants the man was wearing – it was still hard to believe that this man was the obnoxious loud mouth they had known at the academy. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder what happened to the blond, they had all seen him lying under the tree with Sasuke, and he had most definitely not looked like he did now. Which meant that something must have happened between those few seconds during the recent battle between Sasuke and the Oto ninja.

_'But what?'_ Shikamaru wondered. Unfortunately, even he couldn't come up with any explanation as to Naruto's extraordinary transformation.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "who else would I be? The fucking tooth fairy?"

Those words seemed to snap everyone out of there stupor, though many were still left wondering how this person, who was radiating power like a furnace, could possibly be Naruto.

Sakura, however, did not care as she remembered what Naruto did to her Sasuke-kun. Her eyes quickly became enraged as she stood up. She began to march over to Naruto, her march quickly turning into a run as she shouted, "NARUTO NO BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN!" with her fist cocked back and ready to let loose all of her 'righteous anger' on the blond like she usually did.

Naruto grit his teeth at the loud and ear piercing screech the pink haired banshee unleashed. Looking over at the girl, the blond frowned as he saw her rush him with a fist cocked back to deliver her 'righteous fury'. Not that he had any intention of letting her hit him anymore.

He sidestepped her rather clumsy attack, chopping the back of her neck as she passed him to knock her out. As she fell face first to the ground Naruto sighed and created two clones, one to carry Sakura and one to carry Sasuke.

He looked over at teams nine and ten, "I suggest you guys get moving to the tower." With nothing left to say the blond leapt into the trees and disappeared.

"Was that really Naruto?" asked Ino. Now that the danger had passed she felt herself shiver and slump to the ground. Her face became flushed as her mind remembered just how attractive the blond had become. That is, if that was really Naruto.

_'When did he get so hot?'_

"It looks like it," Shikamaru muttered, a disgruntled look on his face. It was clear he was not pleased with this new development. He also had no trouble expressing this through more complaining. "This is just great, now that blond is going to be even more troublesome. Come on, we'd better head to the Tower so we can get out of this troublesome forest."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned as he and his clones hopped through the trees at a speed that would put most ninja to shame. He felt great. Ever since he had woken up, Naruto felt like his body had been hooked up to a power coupling. His chakra, which had already been quite large, was now through the roof. The second chakra system, which he recognized as his youkai was a barely contained maelstrom of power, giving his namesake justice. He could feel it coursing through his body, rolling off him and giving him more energy then a thousand ninja. He felt powerful, invincible.<p>

Absently, he twirled the new heaven scroll he had gotten from a group of unsuspecting Ame ninja that he had jumped around his fingers. It was amusing to see how pathetic some of the people entering this exam were, the three Ame ninja had been so busy trying to lay a trap for the clones he had sent after sensing them, that they had not even realized the real danger until he appeared within their midst. Now they were dead and he had their scroll.

The blond Uzumaki wasn't sure how long he had been in this forest, having been unconscious for some time during what he had decided to call his rebirth, since he felt it fit the description of his new changes. Currently, he and his clones were making their way towards the Tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. He wanted to get there within the next hour.

"Ugh..."

Naruto looked over to see Sakura starting to wake up. Her body was stirring and her eyelids were beginning to flutter. A frown marred the blond's face, he didn't want to have to deal with the girls shrieking right now.

Thankfully his clone noticed too and made sure her head hit on a tree branch so he would not have to listen to the pink haired girls screaming. The blond took a moment to wonder just what the hell his old self had been thinking when he thought he was in love with that girl. She was nothing more then an overly loud and abusive fan girl, one who used every opportunity she had to degrade and hit him. His thoughts on his former stupidity in liking a banshee like Sakura didn't last long, however, since he had far more important things to think about.

Several minutes later Naruto found himself standing in front of one of the doors leading into the tower. After kicking the door open Naruto walked in and looked around. The room was fairly large, with several red columns on either side acting as supports. The walls were a barren gray, with cracks and stains that showed just how old this tower really was. The tiles were white, and while the walls were in rough shape, the tiles looked almost brand new. Strange.

Soon enough, the blond's eyes landed on a large poster hanging on the wall opposite the door. Naruto's keen eyes were quick to pick up what it said. Realizing it was a riddle and what it meant, Naruto created a clone and handed it the heaven scroll. The clone looked at Naruto, and seeing him nod they both opened their scrolls at the same time.

On the inside of both scrolls were a mass of lines and squiggles. They varied in size, shape and length, all of them written around a circle that seemed to be the base. It took a moment for the blond to recognize the symbols as seals, but when he did his eyes widened as he realized what they likely meant. With a shout to his clone, both he and his doppleganger were quick to toss the scrolls away.

The two scrolls hit the ground, forming an X as the heaven scroll landed on top of the earth scroll. There was a burst of smoke and when it cleared Iruka was standing in front of Naruto. Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that was being kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, which he has had since his youth. He was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket. The only difference between his outfit and most others was that he had the sleeves rolled about a fourth of the way up his arms.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a small smile on his face as he saw one of his only precious people. Iruka was the first person to believe in him besides the Hokage, and one of the only people that Naruto considered family.

"Hello Naru… to…" Iruka trailed off as he got a look at the new Naruto. His eyes widened in shock and for a second, it seemed he had been struck speechless. The scarred man managed to recover admirably, however, and was quick to ask, "what happened to you? You look…"

"Different?" Naruto finished for Iruka with a shrug and a grin. "Let's just say my bloodline awakened and leave it at that."

"Bloodline?" Iruka asked in undisguised curiosity. "I didn't even know you had a bloodline."

"Yeah, neither did I," Naruto said sardonically. At seeing Iruka's curious look he added, "I'll tell you about it later, sensei. Right now, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Iruka nodded, he was about to speak some more when he noticed Sasuke and Sakura knocked out on the floor a little ways away. His gaze turned curious as he looked back at Naruto. "What happened to them?"

Naruto turned to look at his two 'teammates', then looked back at Iruka and shrugged. "Sakura got knocked out during our fight with some Oto ninja, and Sasuke got knocked out when this weird lady who can summon snakes gave him a hicky." Both were the truth in a way, Sasuke had been knocked out after receiving that mark, Naruto had just had to knock him out again so he would not try to do something stupid. And Sakura had been knocked out when Naruto fought those Oto ninja, she just hadn't been knocked out _by _the Oto ninja. However, small details like that really didn't matter.

Iruka paled as he heard the part about them fighting someone who could summon snakes, only two people had that ability and one of them was an S rank traitor. If _he_ was in Konoha then it could only mean trouble.

"Anyway, you might want to get Sakura to the hospital, and Sasuke should see someone about that seal on his neck," Naruto said.

Iruka nodded as he regained his composure, "of course, I'll get the medical ninja here. In the meantime why don't you head over to room 232 and get some rest, you have two days until the second part of the exams end."

Naruto nodded, "right."

At that very moment Naruto's stomach made itself known with a loud gurgle. Naruto gained a sheepish expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe, Iruka-sensei do you know if there is a cafeteria here?" He had not really had anything good to eat in a while and his demonic transformation took up a lot of energy.

Iruka shook his head at Naruto's antics. However, he couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. It was good to see that, awakened bloodline or no, Naruto hadn't really changed much. "Yeah it's down the hall, three doors on your left."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he ran into the hall to get something to eat. Who knew that having your entire body structure changed in order to hold enough power to equal the greatest demon to ever exist would cause such an appetite?

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>A now full Naruto stepped out of the shower and began drying off. The first thing he had done upon finishing his conversation with Iruka was head over to the cafeteria and scarf down as much food as humanly – or is that demonically? – possible. He was glad no one else had been there at the time, with most teams still outside in the Forest of Death, and the few teams that had made it likely resting. Naruto didn't want any of the other squads to know about his transformation yet.<p>

Naruto walked over to the mirror near the sink, wiping away the steam on it so he could see his face. Or more specifically his eyes, both the iris and sclera were a deep blue. Moving outwards from the center were concentric silver rings that spread out in a ripple pattern.

Kyuubi had told him this was the Rennigan, the most legendary of the three great doujutsu and was rumored to be the progenitor for all doujutsu. Whether that was true or not Naruto didn't know, but he did know the man who had created ninjutsu had these eyes. Though his were apparently different then the one that the Rikudou Sennin had. According to Kyuubi, the Rennigan was supposed to be gray with purple rings. she had told him that the differences in color was likely due to his demonic heritage mixing with the doujutsu, which also likely meant he would have some different powers then the original Rennigan.

He shook his head of these thoughts, not really interested in how he got it. Though he did make a note to himself to test his eyes abilities when the second stage ended. Walking out of the bathroom Naruto entered the bedroom where he grabbed his boxers and pants and put them on. The room only had a single bed, due to it being a one-person bedroom. He had decided that he didn't want to sleep with his two teammates when they got out of where ever they were, and thus had found his own room. The last thing he needed was for the banshee to start yelling at him, or the Uchiha too annoy him enough that he would kill the brat in a fit of rage and loose his chance of becoming a Chunin.

Sitting down Naruto took up a meditative position and began focusing some of Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes, Naruto used a minor kitsune illusion to make them appear their standard blue color. Only other Kitsune would be able to see through the illusion, and those with the Mangekyo Sharingan would be able to tell there was an illusion over his eyes. Or so Kyuubi had told him when she taught him the jutsu.

Naruto created a Shadow Clone, and as soon as it appeared it took out a brush and ink and began to write seals along the wall for privacy. Most would probably be surprised that Naruto knew anything about the art of fuīnjutsu. However, ever since he learned Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, he felt it would be a good idea to learn them. That way if anything happened to his seal, he would be able to do something about it. The blond wasn't very far along in seals yet though, only being capable of making basic and a few moderately difficult seals. But he was getting there.

With that done Naruto entered the seal to speak with Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and walked through the cage, where Kyuubi was waiting in a kneeled posture with her head bowed in submission.<p>

"What is it you wish of me, Naruto-sama?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto resisted the urge to groan, "first I want you to drop the 'sama' crap, I hate titles, just call me Naruto." Kyuubi looked up at him with something akin to shock, but before she could speak Naruto started talking again. "The second thing you could do is stop bowing to me, I have yet to actually do anything seriously worthwhile that would call for such a show of respect."

"I can't do either of those, Naruto-sama," Kyuubi responded with a shake of her head. "Not only are you the descendant of Raizen, the most powerful of the three demon kings…"

"And I couldn't care less," Naruto interrupted. "Until I prove myself worthy of being Raizen-ojisan's heir, you will not call me Naruto-Sama."

"I can not do that Naruto-Sama," the red headed demoness said again. "You may not feel as if you have earned it, but the fact is that you are Raizen-Sama's heir. Anything less then giving you the utmost respect is unbecoming of a demon."

Naruto growled under his breath. He mumbled a few choice words that Kyuubi only picked up thanks to her enhanced hearing. They weren't very pretty words, and the red head was unsure whether she should flinch or giggle at the profanities the blond was spouting.

It was so nostalgic.

"Fine," he ground out at last, breathing out a deep sigh. "We'll discuss this later. I didn't come here to talk to you about that anyways." He crossed his arms and looked at Kyuubi, his gaze hardening. "You are going to tell me everything you know about my mother, my father and Madara. You will leave nothing out."

"Right," Kyuubi said, she tried hard not to shiver at his tone and the power he was unleashing. Not only was it slightly frightening, but for a demon like her it was highly arousing. To a demon, power is everything, and those who have power are often the most desirable mates. With his new changes and demonic heritage unlocked, Naruto – like Raizen – was power incarnate.

Kyuubi did her best to shake those thoughts off, however, as she knew she was not worthy of Naruto after what happened to him thanks to her. She quickly forced herself to get back on track, even though she had no desire to remember that time.

"Where to begin? I suppose I should begin with some basic information about myself. Originally, I was a simple member of the Kitsune clan, which are a clan of highly regarded demons in Makai that specialize in illusions and elemental manipulation. During one of my outings to the human world, I was struck by a very powerful chakra. I ended up passing out, and when I woke up I had nine-tails, instead of my three."

"What does this have to do with what I asked?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow. It sounded like an interesting story, and he would probably want to hear more of it later. But right now, all he wanted was to know about his parents and the night Madara had forced her to attack the village.

"There is a point, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said with a placating gesture. "I promise." The blond deliberated for a moment before nodding. Kyuubi continued. "When I got back and my family saw my nine-tails, I became the new head of the Kitsune clan. You see, no one else has ever possessed nine-tails. The amount of tails a kitsune gain's is equal to the amount of power they possess, and none had ever gained more then eight. In my clan we have a legend, one that states the kitsune to gain nine-tails shall become the ultimate power and lead our clan to prosperity. In a way that did happen. With my power I was on par with two of the demon kings of Makai, able to fight them one on one and hold my own. Only Raizen was stronger then me, but he had recognized my power and I had been given a place at his side as his second in command."

"Life was good for my clan after that," she continued in fond remembrance. Her eyes glazed over slightly and a soft smile touched her lips. Even though Naruto was still slightly angry at her for attacking the village – manipulated or not – he couldn't help but think about just how beautiful she looked right now.

Kyuubi was unaware of his thoughts, and thus continued without interruption.

"I held one of the most prestigious positions and my clan was highly respected by others. However, after Raizen died my clan was forced to take up the vacuum he filled. We were successful, for a while, but the power gap between Raizen and myself was vast, and it wasn't long before those seeking to gain power for themselves plotted against us. The two demon kings decided to work together and created an army that marched on our territory."

"We fought of course, we fought with everything we had. But in the end, it wasn't enough. Most, if not all of my clan was killed, and I was cast out. I ended up making my way to the human world, where I decided to live until I was able to retake the thrown that I had been tasked with guarding."

"During that time I traveled a lot, never staying in one place for too long. Everything was more or less fine, until _he _came," the way Kyuubi spat out the word 'he' with such vitriol let Naruto know just how much she hated Madara. "It happened so fast that I barely remember what happened. He somehow placed me under his control, and then reverse summoned me to a plane where I was forced into battle against Senju Hasharima. As you know, that battle ended up with me being sealed."

"I was rather angry about that. Now, not only would it be impossible for me to gain enough strength to retake Raizen-Sama's thrown, but I was sealed in some damn ningen! For years I tried to escape that prison. However, all my attempts ended in failure, worse still, that woman was able to use some kind of chakra chains to keep me tied down like some kind of animal!" Kyuubi's breathing had become slightly ragged as she remembered how she had been treated by that woman. Oh how she hated the looks of pity she had received. Mito hadn't even attempted to realize why she was so angry, just went on assuming she was a dangerous beast with endless hatred. It pissed her off the no end.

By this point, there was an aura of red youkai leaking from the red head. Her braided hair was swinging about agitatedly, much like her nine fox tails were also doing. Realizing she was loosing control of her emotions, Kyuubi closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. After a few seconds, she continued.

"I had hoped that I would be able to escape when she died, but it seemed they realized what would happen and decided they didn't want to lose me. I ended up being sealed inside of your mother when Mito was at the end of her life. I had almost given up hope of escaping when Madara let me loose and, well, you know the rest."

Naruto nodded, everything made sense now. From the reason he had the Kyuubi sealed into him, to the reason why the Kyuubi had ever been sealed in the first place. It was hard to believe, had Kyuubi told anyone else – not that she would – they likely wouldn't have believed her. But Naruto, having already met Raizen was more or less forced to believe her words. They did, after all, coincide with what his ancestor said.

"I appreciate you telling me this," he said at last, shaking the lingering thoughts away so he could address the woman in front of him. "While I find that a part of this is your fault," here Kyuubi flinched, "I find that it is impossible to place all the blame on you." When the red head turned wide eyes on him, Naruto grinned. "Most of these troubles seem to originate from that human, Uchiha Madara. Had he not come, I doubt you would have been sealed. Do not get me wrong though, while I do not blame you for my parents death, nor do I hold any ill will. I find myself disappointed by how you let a human control you."

It was a bit odd to Naruto that he was no longer thinking of himself as human. He knew he wasn't human, of course, but he had expected a harder transition with more angst and denial. Though he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Best to just be thankful he didn't have any problems being a demon.

Kyuubi nodded and bowed her head. Naruto was being more merciful then she had expected. But she was thankful to him, and decided she would use this opportunity to improve her standing in the blond's eyes and serve him as best she could.

"I understand, Naruto-Sama."

"Now then, Raizen-ojisan said something about binding you to me so that you could help me reach my full potential." It was here, finally, that Naruto noticed Kyuubi's blush, and despite feeling a little unsure about it's meaning pressed on. "So how do we do this binding thing?"

"Well…"

Kyuubi's blush deepened a bit, despite having had kits of her own before gaining her nine-tails she had never done the binding ritual. Her 'marriage' for lack of a better word had been one of convenience. While the Kitsune clan had been powerful and well-respected, the truth was there were very few Kitsune, numbering somewhere around two or three hundred before they had been wiped out.

"Well, you have to…" she mumbled something under her breath that Naruto could not catch even with his enhanced hearing.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You have to mark me," Kyuubi said, her blush increasing in hue.

Naruto's eyes fluttered a bit as his mind went through some of the pieces of information that Raizen had imprinted in his mind. It was an odd process, and it seemed that learning more about his heritage required keywords being said. Otherwise, he was sure that the information would have come to him sooner and he would not have had to ask about the process.

What he didn't know was that Raizen had done this so that the blond's mind would not overload from gaining more information then it was prepared to handle. Given that there was thousands of years worth of knowledge locked away in Naruto's head now, it was probably a good idea.

He found what he was looking for, and soon enough, he was blushing as well.

"Ero-Demon," Naruto muttered, he turned to look at Kyuubi, who squirmed under his gaze. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he told her. While he had accepted his demon heritage, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to accept binding someone to him like that.

Kyuubi shook her head, "I… I really don't mind… Naruto-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "you mean to tell me you don't care if I basically mark you as my property?"

Kyuubi looked down at the ground, gaining a sudden interest in her toes. "I have already sworn myself to you, this would not make a difference…"

Naruto sighed as he walked up to her, "are you sure about this?" Kyuubi said nothing but gave him a nod. Naruto sighed as he went through his mind about what he knew on marking, he frowned in thought as he came upon how it was applied. There were two ways to mark someone, the first was the mark of a slave, usually from a demon biting someone on there arm or calf, in many ways it reminded him of how cattle were branded when he had a D rank mission at a farm once. The second was the mark of a life mate, this was always located on the neck and was usually done during intercourse.

Naruto grinned as a thought occurred in his mind, the blond didn't know how it came about, but he decided it was a good idea; and it would be funny to see Kyuubi's reaction. Acting too quickly for Kyuubi to do anything Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and sank his fangs into her neck.

"Na-Naruto-s-sama!" Kyuubi squeaked in surprise. That soon turned into a moan of ecstasy, however, as Naruto flooded her body with his demonic Youkai. While it was not as intense a feeling as it would have been if they had been in intercourse, it was far more intense then anything she had ever felt. Her entire body shuddered as a wave of absolute ecstasy washed over her. Had she been in her right mind, Kyuubi would have embarrassed when she came just from feeling the blonds power coursing through her body.

As it was, the only person who noticed was Naruto when he picked up the scent of her flowing juices. If he didn't have his fangs still in the vixen's neck, he would have grinned.

After nearly a minute of this, in which Kyuubi felt like she was in one continuous orgasm, the red head's mind went blank and she blacked out from the overwhelming feeling.

Naruto held her to him as she passed out and gently set her down. The blond sat himself down and pulled the woman's head into his lap. He took a moment to examine her features. Kyuubi really was a beautiful woman, he decided. Absently, he wondered why he wasn't blushing from that thought. Had it been just a few hours ago he would have been a mess for even thinking something even remotely perverted. As it was, he felt no real embarrassment about his thoughts, nor was he embarrassed about his desire to mate with Kyuubi. Which was another surprise, considering just moments ago he had still been angry at her for his parents death.

These thoughts left him and the blond blinked in surprise when he saw himself begin to fade from the seal.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his room again. He blinked a few times as the memory of his clone working on the seals hit him<em>. <em>It was very strange, like seeing out of another pair of eyes that were not his own. Of course, given that they were his clones, they technically were him, but it didn't change the fact that the whole thing felt weird.

_'___I wonder why I never noticed that I get the memories of my clones before?'__ Naruto asked himself. He'd been using the kage bunshin no jutsu for months now, ever since he had learned it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing during that trumped up Academy Graduation exam that traitor Mizuki said he could do. It was the jutsu he had used the most ever since.

Then again that could be why. Whenever he made clones it was never just one or two, Naruto normally spammed out several dozen at the very least. Perhaps that was why he never noticed. He simply used so many of them that the feedback effect was negated so as not to put undue stress on the mind. Whatever the case was, he would need to think of a use for this new ability soon.

Before he could think further on the subject, his mind was pulled away by something.. unusual happening.

He looked down in surprise when he saw red chakra coming out of his seal, and became shocked when it began to form a shape that he recognized as distinctly feminine. Soon enough the shape was completed and Naruto found a still sleeping Kyuubi lying on his lap. The first thing he noticed about her was the content look on her face as she dosed, her beautiful features were carved into a content smile that mad her look like she was having a very pleasant dream.

The second thing he noticed was that she was completely bereft of clothes. Naruto would have wondered why, but in that moment found he truly could not care. The blond found his eyes wondering over Kyuubi's form, the two large, beautiful mounds that made up her bosom, with their dark pink nipples and aerola. Her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing, jiggling ever so slightly to show that they were firm yet soft. Her thin, lithe waist flared out into perfectly proportionate hips and a firm ass. Mile long legs that seemed to go on for ever and a patch of red pubic hair stood out just a little bit above her sacred area.

As it was, it was only through sheer will, which even as a human had been firmer then the strongest steel, kept him from mating with her. While getting his urges under control he wondered how she was out of the seal, but given how soon she had come out since he had given her his mating mark, he figured it likely coincided with that.

He created a shadow clone with his demonic Youkai so that it would last longer. Being careful not to jostle the sleeping demoness, Naruto stood up and gently set Kyuubi in the bed. He was about to let go of her, but Kyuubi, as if sensing him leaving, latched onto him, pulling him down on top of her. Before he was able to react Kyuubi rolled over so she was now on top, where she began to cling and nuzzle into his chest, sighing in content. Naruto soon became distinctly aware of the feminine assets pressing themselves against his body and was hard kept not to pass out, or keep Naruto junior from waking up.

He turned to his clone and glared when it began to snicker, "continue to laugh and I'll use the replacement jutsu on you."

"You say that like it would be a bad thing," his clone said.

The clone had a point, though Naruto didn't appreciate the smart ass comment from it. "Just go. Transform yourself into a random shinobi and get some real clothes, remember get something that will be concealing for now." Naruto looked down at Kyuubi, "also make sure to buy some clothes for Kyuubi, her size is 98-48-96..." '_I wonder how I knew that?'_ He asked himself, before determining the reason was unimportant.

"Alright, alright," his clone said dismissively. The Naruto clone looked at him gave his creator a cheeky grin, "have fun being an oversized plushy."

Naruto did not get to say anything as his clone ran over to the window and disappeared in a burst of speed. With nothing else to do, Naruto sighed as he continued trying not to allow his lower head do his thinking. Eventually exhaustion got to him and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was rather interesting for both Naruto and Kyuubi, the two had refused to look at each other all morning. Well, Kyuubi refused to look at Naruto. Every time he had tried to get her attention she would look at him for a second, before flushing bright red and looking away. It was clear she was embarrassed, and Naruto couldn't help but find her flustered state adorable.<p>

Naruto sighed as he finished drying off and got dressed in his new clothes. A pair of dark black pants, that were slightly flared out to hide his new muscles. A black sleeveless shirt, bandages that he had managed to dye orange wrapped around his arms and legs (despite his new demonic blood his love for orange could not be denied). A pair of black close toed ninja sandals with steel tips. Black fingerless gloves with a non-reflective gray metal plating on the back. Black fore arm protectors and a new black head band. Over all of this he threw a long black cloak that reached down to his ankles and came with a hood that hid his face, and wore a face mask similar to Kakashi's.

Finished changing, Naruto walked out of the restroom to see Kyuubi look up, only to look away a second later with a bright red face.

"It's your turn," Naruto said. While he wasn't embarrassed about waking up with a naked Kyuubi on top of him like the vixen was, he knew that being in such close physical contact after having gone so long without was going to take some getting used to. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Kyuubi felt, after all, she had been sealed for kami-only-knew how long.

Kyuubi mumbled a thanks as she walked into the bathroom.

Naruto heard the shower turn on and decided to get some more sleep, moving over to the bed he flopped on it and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sighed as she got out of the shower, feeling much more in control of herself then she had the half an hour before she had first got into the shower. It had been nice, luxuriating in the feel of the warm water stinging her back, the way the droplets had traced patterns down her skin. It had been so long since she had actually taken a shower, having been sealed inside of Naruto for nearly thirteen years, Kushina for over twenty years and Mito for over eighty, so she had taken this opportunity to get as much enjoyment out of the relatively simple act as possible.<p>

Truly, some people didn't know how good they had it until it was gone.

Wrapping a towel around herself, the elegant beauty made her way over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Not much had changed about her since the time she had been sealed, in fact, almost nothing had changed about her despite having been in her fox form for nearly two-hundred years. It was nice to see that the abuse she had suffered from the humans constantly stealing and using her power had not caused her body to suffer in any way, shape, or form. Though she realized that her powers would likely be out of practice for some time to come.

The only thing about her that was different, which also happened to be the thing that made her blush the moment her eyes landed on it, was the mating mark that Naruto had placed on her sitting prominently near the junction between her neck and collar bone. It look like the spiral she recognized as the symbol for the Uzumaki Clan, but surrounding it were several odd lines that reminded her of the tattoo under Raizen's left eye.

She let one of her fingers delicately trace the along the mark, admiring it and allowing herself to day dream, if only for a moment. When Raizen had defeated her in combat with relative ease, she had known then and there that he was a demon any demoness like herself would be willing to give all her tails for just to mate with. It had gotten even worse when she had become his second in command and formed what amounted to a fan girlish crush on the most powerful Demon King. Despite her crush however, nothing had ever amounted to it. Raizen had fallen in love with some filthy ningen and she had been forced to watch him wither and die.

Now his descendant, her former host, had come into his own demonic heritage. In the short time since Naruto's rebirth, he had proven to be Raizen's descendant. While the blond had some of his own personality quirks, such as his love for orange and ramen, he was very much Raizen's descendant. He even acted just like the man, from what she had seen. Due to the blond's new attitude it was no wonder she was feeling so flustered around him, and she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to truly mate with the blond.

Reality struck a second later and Kyuubi remembered her place. She had made Naruto's life hell, and didn't deserve to be with someone like him. Looking at the mark again she wondered why Naruto had given her a mating mark rather then a mark of servitude. Surely for one such as her, the simple mark of a slave would have been more fitting. After all the horrible things her presence in his life had caused, she did not deserve to be treated kindly.

With a sigh, Kyuubi shook the depressing thoughts away, it would not do for her to question her master on things like this just to satiate her curiosity. What was done was done and nothing would change that. She would simply have to accept her role in Naruto's life and help him as best she could to atone for her sins.

With these thoughts in mind, Kyuubi moved to hang up her towel on the rack. However, as her eyes strayed the bathroom, she quickly realized that something was missing… she had left her clothes outside!

Moving over to the door she opened a small crack and looked out. Naruto was lying on the bed and looked like he was sleeping. That was good, the last thing she needed was for him to be awake and see her in such an embarrassing state. Looking around a little more, Kyuubi saw the new clothes Naruto had bought her – she quickly squashed down the warm feeling that thought brought her – lying on a chair several feet from the bed that the blond was laying on.

Wanting to get her clothes quickly, Kyuubi rushed into the room and grabbed the clothes she was going to wear. She had just turned around to make her way back into the restroom, only to stop when a voice spoke up behind her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have an exhibitionist streak."

Kyuubi turned and blushed heavily as she saw Naruto, wide awake, and with a 'cat that ate the canary' look on his face.

Naruto's grin increased as he spotted the blush, "or is it that you just wanted to give me a good show?"

Kyuubi let out an 'eep!' as she raced into the restroom, completely embarrassed at her master having seen her in her nude state. While it was true that her body belonged to him, she had only ever been seen nude by one person. And after she had done her duty for the clan and had a kit, they never even saw each other after wards.

Naruto chuckled a bit. It was so amusing seeing the woman, who just so happened to be the strongest Biju in existence, blushing like a little school girl. However, as soon as the thought came and went, confusion took it's place. Why had he just done that? It didn't make sense, he had never flirted or teased a girl before, ever. The closest he had gotten to flirting would be how he would loudly ask Sakura out on a date when he had still been an attention seeking idiot. It was almost like he had another person inside of his mind creating all of these thoughts and desires, telling him to do things like tease Kyuubi when she had come out of the restroom and telling him to mate with her to make the mark on her complete.

What he didn't know was that due to his demonic heritage and the power he now had flowing through him, as well as his potential being unlocked, his mind was beginning to reform into what it would have been had the Hakke Fuīn (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) not sealed up his demonic properties. This gave him an enhanced IQ, along with a libido that would put any human or demon to shame. His little teasing episode a few seconds ago had been nothing more then instincts talking.

He decided then and there not to worry, whatever was happening did not seem bad. He had learned long ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and this certainly seemed like a gift.

'__After all, who else can say they can make THE Kyuubi blush?'__he thought with a chuckle.

He was shaken from his thought's when the restroom door opened. Looking up he saw a still red in the face Kyuubi, only now she was clothed – much to his disappointment. She was wearing the red Kimono he had gotten her, which was similar to the one she had in his mindscape except there was no V cut to show her cleavage. That was a bit disappointing but he kept that thought to himself.

Naruto smiled at her as he let his eyes wander over her body, feeling a smirk come to his lips as he felt her embarrassment increase further. He could almost scent her embarrassment pouring off her in waves.

Or were those pheromones?

"You look good in that," Naruto complimented honestly.

Kyuubi looked away as she desperately tried to get rid of the increasing redness on her face. It didn't work, obvious from the way Naruto chuckled at her, but there wasn't much she could do.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, inwardly cursing how weak and flustered she sounded.

_'___Why is it that I can't seem to stop from blushing around him?'__she wondered. In all her one-thousand years of life she had been proclaimed as one of the most beautiful women in the demon world, even by those who were not of Kitsune descent. Men had doted on her hand and foot in the hopes of getting her in bed with them. She had turned down every single one, in fact had it not been for her father, she would have never gotten married. Yet this boy, who, despite being the next heir to one of the three thrones of Makai and the descendant of the strongest demon to ever grace the earth, was still only a boy nearly 988 years her junior, somehow made her heart flutter several thousand miles per second.

It shouldn't have been possible.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said, getting the young looking woman's attention. He gestured for her to sit next to him, lightly patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Kyuubi hesitated for a moment, before doing as asked. Despite her embarrassment, the beautiful red head managed to retain her natural grace, somehow making the act of sitting down look like an art form.

For awhile the two were silent, Naruto just watched her for a moment before deciding to speak. "The first thing I need to ask, is there some way you can hide your presence? If people saw me with a girl they had never met before it would get pretty suspicious," he explained as he saw her quizzical look.

Kyuubi nodded, "yes if you want I can use a kitsune illusion to become invisible, only those who hold a doujutsu would be able to see through it, however, even they would not be able to see me, just the energy I was emitting."

Naruto thought about that for a moment before he shook his head, "that would not work, both my teammate and my sensei posses the sharingan so they would get suspicious if they saw a mass of energy following me."

"I can also transform into my full kistune form and act similar to that dog that follows the cocky boy who reminds me of you," Kyuubi suggested.

"Hey!" Naruto said in an indignant voice, "I'm not that bad!"

Kyuubi grinned, pleased that she could get him back for his teasing this morning. "Maybe not as bad anymore, but you were definitely a loudmouth until recently."

Naruto grimaced, "yeah well a stupid jinchurikki is a jinchurikki that isn't perceived as a threat and gets beaten far less."

Kyuubi winced at that, knowing that was the true reason he had always acted as he had.

Naruto sighed when he noticed her crestfallen expression, he placed an arm around her shoulder in a half embrace. "Don't worry about, I already said it's not your fault."

Kyuubi smiled, not resisting the blonds pull as she laid her head on his shoulder. She knew Naruto was likely to embarrass her by bringing this up some time along the line, but for the moment his presence was comforting.

"We should probably get going," Naruto said after a moments silence.

Kyuubi lifted her head and looked at him, "get going where?"

Naruto gave her a grin, "well Sakura and Sasuke are likely to be awake by now, they'll probably come looking for me at some point. And I don't know about you but I have no desire to be anywhere near them right now." Naruto stood up, "so I'm going to find some place to train until the second stage ends, or at least some place those two won't think to look until the next stage of the exam."

Kyuubi gave a nod of understanding as she was engulfed in a red light, when the light died down Kyuubi had turned into a small fox kit. The demoness hopped on Naruto's shoulder, she wrapped herself around Naruto's neck like a scarf as the blond put up his hood.

Naruto left the room to find a place to go train, hoping Kyuubi could help him better understand his powers before the second stage ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto resisted a sigh as he ignored the stares he was receiving, most of the people there were probably wondering who he was, or why he had changed so much. He knew that most people had heard about what had happened in the Forest of Death from Ino, who had always been the biggest gossip queen in the academy. So he could not blame people for staring at him. Still, it was very annoying and he wished they would stop.<p>

_'Maybe if I cracked a few skulls in...'_

He shook his head and instead of paying attention to the stares he was receiving, Naruto looked around to see who his competition was. Aside from his team five other leaf teams had made it past the second stage, most of which were rookie genin teams like his own, there was also the Oto team that had given him their scroll. The man who Sasuke had beaten before he had woken up was looking very surely, with something of a petulant pout on his face, and his arms were in a sling. The mummy, a Naruto had taken to calling him, was hard to get a read on, though he didn't look to worried if his lazy posture was any indication.

It was the female of their group that garnered most of his attention, however. The girl looked uncomfortable for some reason, and Naruto got the distinct feeling that she did not want to be there.

The only other team to have made it passed the second stage was the team from Suna. The one known as Gara was much shorter then the average male, standing somewhere around 146, maybe 148 centimeters in height. He had short, spiky, auburn colored hair, and a pair of jade green eyes with mostly invisible pupils. Two things Naruto noticed about him immediately were the large, black rings around his eyes, making the kid look like he was suffering from insomnia. And the red kanji for love on his forehead where his forelocks were parted in order for the symbols to be displayed. He looked agitated, and Naruto could practically taste the bloodlust rolling off of him.

However, very little of Naruto's attention was actually focused on the red head. No, his mind was more focused on the sandy-haired blond that was his female teammate and sister, and the Oto kunoichi. While neither could compare to Kyuubi, they were both rather beautiful, and they were still young so their bodies were only just filling out. He looked over to his left and saw the female weapon user of team ten, who was also very attractive in her own right. Naruto frowned as he felt his urges welling up, it didn't help that both Kurenai and Anko were there as well. Fortunately, he managed to bring them back to heel with a few deep breaths. He was going to have to work on keeping his body under control or he was liable to do something he'd regret later.

Sighing, the blond tried to focus on the area around him. They were in a large theater that looked like it was some kind of training area. He, along with the other genin, were standing on a stone tiled surface. Up in front of them was none other then Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was standing on a slightly raised platform. Behind Sarutobi stood the proctors Anko and Ibiki, who were looking out amongst the crowd. The Jonin sensei were also there, along with several Chunin who were acting as judges. The only thing Naruto couldn't really get over was the large pair of forearms that were sticking out of the wall behind the Hokage and Proctors, the two appendages having moved until their hands were together and forming a ram seal.

Really, how weird was that?

__'Out of 78 people at the start, 21 of them actually made it in time,' __Anko thought with a frown. She sighed, '__when I said I was going to cut them in half, I was thinking more along the lines of single digits.'__Anko looked around at all of the genin present when her eyes landed on the mysteriously cloaked figure. '_T___he thing I can't figure out is who that is. I heard the rumors of the seemingly transformation of the Kyuubi gaki, but I'm not sure if this can actually be him.'__

__'It's amazing that this many made it, and for so many of them to be rookies,__ Sarutobi eyed the Jonin squad leaders, '__it's no wonder they were all nominated.'__Sarutobi looked over the genin before his eyes landed on the spot where Naruto was supposed to be, in his place was a genin who seemed to have caused a lot of commotion, and according to rumor (compliments of one Yamanaka Ino) defeated Sasuke in his cursed sealed state.

As if feeling Sarutobi's eyes on him, Naruto turned his head and stared. The Sandaime found himself almost frozen as power flowed out of those blue eyes. Despite the feeling of overwhelming power from them, the old Hokage was able to tell it was Naruto.

'__There may be some truth to those rumors… I'll have to talk to him after the preliminaries.'__

"To everyone who made it this far, congratulations in passing the second stage of the Chunin Exams," Anko said. "Listen carefully as Hokage-Sama explains the third stage of these exams."

"Before I explain the third stage of these exams to you, there is something I would like you all to know," Sarutobi said by way of introduction. "That is the true reason for these exams," that seemed to catch many of the chunin hopefuls off guard.

The only one who did not seem to be caught off guard was Naruto. Not because he knew where the Sandaime was going with this, but quite simply because he didn't care. Instead, the blond shinobi turned his thoughts inward, connecting his mind to Kyuubi's.

__'Ne, Kyu-chan, can you teach me more about my powers after this stage ends?'__asked Naruto.

Kyuubi was so glad her fur was red, or Naruto would've seen her blushing up a storm from the new pet-name and affectionate suffix. Despite her embarrassment, she dutifully informed him of what he would eventually learn, '_**_there are many things I will teach you aside from controlling your power. _**__**_Most of what you will focus on for now are speed techniques and energy techniques, they are standard things demons know, but are the building blocks for greater and more powerful attacks.'_**_

Naruto nodded, '__when you say speed techniques what do you mean by that?'__

Kyuubi moved a bit to get more comfortable around Naruto's neck, though she was also careful not to let herself be seen. '_**_basic teleportation, it's something all demons can do to an extent. The more power you have the better you can do it, of course it also requires good control over your Youkai…'_**_

__'I see,' __Naruto said, hearing Kyuubi talk about a technique designed to increase ones speed intrigued him. He knew from his reading that the Yondaime was famous for his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). A jutsu that teleported him to a kunai with a Shikki on it. It was what gave him the nickname Kiroii Senkou (Yellow Flash) During the Third Great Ninja War. If the demons had something like that, it would be a useful power to have in his arsenal.

The blond was snapped back to reality as Sarutobi finished his speech.

"Before we begin the test, there is one thing I must tell you." Sarutobi looked at the genin standing below him. "This is not just a test; it is a life risking battle with your dreams and prestige on the line.

"I don't care about any of this," Gaara said, despite his monotone voice, Naruto could sense his aggravation. "just get to the point and tell about these life risking battles."

"*Cough* actually Hokage-Sama, as the referee please allow me to explain the match," said a Jonin who appeared crouching before the Sandaime.

"Very well then," Sarutobi said with a nod, taking a step back.

The man turned around and Naruto gained an incredulous look at his sickly appearance, the man looked like he would fall over any moment. He was dressed in the uniform of the standard Jonin, the only difference was his head band was being used as a bandana. He also had a sword strapped to his back. Naruto thought the man should be in the hospital, not participating as a proctor in the Chunin Exams.

"*Cough* hello everyone, I'm Gekkou Hayate. *Cough Cough* before we can begin the third test, I need to inform you that there will be a preliminary round."

"Why do we have to have a preliminary?" asked a confused Sakura, "why can't all the people who made it this far continue?"

Hayate coughed into his hand as he looked over at Sakura for a moment, before explaining himself. "Hm *cough* because the first two exams may have been too easy this year, we just have too many people. According to the rules of the Chunin Exam we must hold a preliminary to reduce the number of people participating for the third test. As Hokage-Sama stated, there will many prominent guests attending, and if the fights take too long we may run out of time."

"Anyway for those who aren't feeling well or those who like quitting please step forward now, since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

Kabuto raised his hand, "proctor-san, I quit."

Hayate nodded, "very well then, you may go."

As Kabuto walked off a voice spoke up, catching the attention of the entire room.

"So your leaving, huh Kabuto?" Naruto snorted, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you failed seven times, you probably gave up each time you made it this far. You're such a pussy." He chuckled as he saw the white-haired genin glare at him. With his enhanced senses, Naruto could easily smell the scent of snakes wafting off of him. They reminded him of that woman in the Forest of Death, who after thinking about it realized that it could not have been woman at all, given that the person could summon snakes. It was easy to tell who had attacked him after that.

After all, that man had been a candidate for fourth Hokage at one point. And if there was anything Naruto knew about, it was anything and everything Hokage.

Kabuto grit his teeth as the cloaked blond insulted him, but calmed himself. After all, it would not be a good idea if he showed his true skill, or give the Hokage reason to believe he was a spy. As Kabuto calmly walked towards the arena door, he smirked. _'Your time will come soon, Naruto-kun, and when it does, I'll be there to watch.'_

Sarutobi frowned as he watched Kabuto walk through the door, Naruto's words ringing in his ears. The blond's comment, inane as it might have been, had put him on alert. The Sandaime decided he would have some ANBU trail Kabuto once the preliminaries ended.

With Kabuto gone, Hayate turned to the rest of the genin to see if anyone would quit. When it was clear they would not, he began to explain the rules of the preliminaries to them. Basically the matches would be one on one. The fight would continue until someone was unconscious, gave up, or was killed. The names of who would be fighting were decided randomly and shown by an electronic screen on the wall above and behind the Hokage. Once the rules were explained, the screen shuffled through names before landing on two names.

* * *

><p><strong>I am currently still searching for a job. I've had one interview but they have yet to tell me if I'm eligible for the art test they give to see if they are going to hire me. Hopefully I'll get an email soon, bit if not I may end up having to get some shitty ass job at target if this keeps up. It's kind of depressing...<strong>

**But your not here to listen to me moan and bitch about my lack of job. You are here to read. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**I just have a few things to leave you all with before you get back to your daily grind. Have any of you ever wondered how Naruto failed three times in a row? And I'm not talking about his inability to do the Bunshin No Jutsu, I'm talking about how Naruto is the same age as everyone else in his class, yet he failed to graduate three times and they didn't. How is that possible? It's not like he was ever allowed to try and graduate early, and according to canon Naruto's been in the same class ever since he started going to the academy. Just something for all of you to think about.**

**Harem:**

**Kyuubi**

**Girls who are currently leading the Harem poll:**

**Yugito Nii, Mei Terumi,Anko Mitarashi, Samui, Konan, Shion**

**Note, there will only be a total of 7 girls from the Naruto universe including Kyuubi. 3 will be from Yu Yu Hakusho. That's 10 total.**


	3. Moving to a New Beat

****Disclaimer: What kind of crap is this! Why do other people own the things I want. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. Well not for long. I will own these eventually. Soon I will own all the anime/manga in existence. And then, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!****

****MWAHAHAHA!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3: Moving to a New Beat<strong>**

****Birth of the New Demon King****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi<strong>_

"Everyone not participating in this fight, please head up to the balcony," Hayate instructed.

As everyone left the stage, Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and began to tell him not to use his sharingan, and that he would have to step in if he did. Naruto who had advanced hearing thanks to his demonic heritage grinned as he watched Sasuke grit his teeth, clearly frustrated from being handicapped right from the get go.

'__100 ryu says Sasuke's gonna do something stupid now that does not have his sharingan.'__

**_**'I don't take sucker bets Naruto-Sama,' **_**came Kyuubi's voice, he could tell she was as amused as him, if not more so.

(Somewhere in fire country a busty blond sneezed.)

As the match started Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. The blond felt as well as smelled his appearance with his enhanced senses, but didn't respond to the white-haired jonin's presence, waiting instead for him to make the first move.

"Naruto?"

Naruto did not even bother to look at the silver haired man, "yes Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at the blond, and even though Naruto still couldn't see, rolled his eyes just knowing it was there. "Mah, mah Naruto, that's Kakashi-sensei to you?"

Naruto scoffed as he watched Sasuke being forced on the defensive as his opponent used some kind of chakra draining ability. Frowning as his hidden Rennigan eyes watched the chakra from Sasuke flow into the other genin, the blond wondered if he could learn such a skill.

However, he soon realized that Kakashi was waiting for him to say something, and so began speaking. "No, the title sensei only goes to someone who actually teaches his students something. The only thing I learned from you was tree climbing and teamwork."

At this the other Jonin looked at Kakashi in shock, most of their teams had already finished water walking and were starting on some of the more advanced forms of chakra control.

Naruto grinned as he decided to put the nail in the coffin, "not only did you teach me just that, but I know for a fact that you have also been giving private lessons to the teme on how to use his Sharingan after our 'team work' training sessions.'" Naruto put quotations in the air when he said team work. Turning back around to look at the battle, the blond finished his small spiel. "Frankly, until you actually teach me something substantial, you can forget me calling you sensei."

Those who listened to Naruto's words couldn't help but be appalled that Kakashi had only gotten to tree climbing with his team, yet had privately trained Sasuke. Many people felt there respect for the copy ninja drop. Sarutobi, who also heard this narrowed his eyes, promising to have a few _words _with Kakshi after the Exams.

Kakashi scowled under his mask. "Sasuke needs to learn how to effectively use his Sharingan."

"And I needed to learn how to effectively fight, period," Naruto said with a shrug. "Unlike Sasuke who was given preferential treatment at the academy and could rely on his clan scrolls, I have been forced to try and make due on my own in my ninja training. Hell, I wasn't even taught the correct stances for the basic academy taijutsu back at the academy. You could have helped with that, yet didn't."

Naruto scowled as Sasuke used a move he had obviously copied from his spar with Lee before the beginning of the Chunin Exams to defeat Yoroi. Though it was a greatly bastardized version. He had used the initial kick or the Omote Renge (hidden lotus), as well as the Kage Buyo (Shadow Dances Leaf) to help set up his opponent for a reverse heal kick Sasuke called Shishi Rendan (Lions Barrage).

"Now if your done, your _pet _looks like he needs help," Naruto said, pointing with his chin at where Sasuke fell on his back.

Kakashi scowled, promising himself that this was not over as he sunshined (Body Flicker) to Sasuke, scooped him up, and took him to the hospital.

**_**'Bet you 100 ryu that Kakashi will give the Uchiha brat personalized training after this?'**_**

Naruto gave Kyuubi a feral grin, even though she could not see it due to being hidden in his cloak, '__I don't take sucker bets.'__

(Some where in Fire Country a busty blond haired woman sneezed again, vowing to make who ever kept making her sneeze pay.)

_**Aburame Shino vs. Abume Zaku**_

"Damn, I wanted to fight the Uchiha," Zaku grumbled as he walked down the stage. Despite the fact that both his arms were in a sling, the boy still somehow managed to exude an aura of arrogance. "Now I have to fight some loser instead."

Shino said nothing as he made his way to the arena floor.

The match was over fairly quickly, and Shino was the victor. Not that it was surprising to Naruto as that the Oto genin had been in no shape to participate in combat. Shino had of course given the Oto ninja a warning and a chance for Zaku to forfeit. But Zaku's arrogance had led to his downfall, though, Naruto had been surprised when the Oto genin had shown that he could use one of his arms. Of course, when Zaku had tried to use his Zankuha, Shino had simply used a Kariwimi (replacement Jutsu) on a Mushi Bunshin (bug clone).

Eventually, the Oto genin had been trapped between a wall of bugs and Shino, who had given him another chance to forfeit. Zaku had, of course, refused and tried to use both hands, but Shino had anticipated this and clogged the boys wind holes with his bugs. The end result being both of Zaku's arms exploding – which, if the agonized screams of pain before the boy passed out were any indication, must have been incredibly painful – resulting in Shino's victory.

As the medical ninja cleared Zaku from the field, Kakashi reappeared. Almost as soon as he did Sakura began asking about her 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto ignored her as well as the way Kakashi had tried to get his attention, and then tried drilling a hole through his head with a one-eyed glare when words didn't work.

The man had never paid attention to him before, why should Naruto pay attention to him now?

_**Sabaku No Kankura vs. Tsurugi Mitsumi**_

Naruto only paid a little attention to this battle as it was even shorter then Shino's. Misumi had the ability to dislocate and stretch his limbs – a kekkei genkei, Naruto assumed – which he had done at the very start of the battle and used them to wrap around Kankuro. The genin had threatened to break Kankuro's neck if he did not surrender, and of course he followed through when Kankuro refused. However, it turned out that 'Kankuro' had been nothing more then a puppet and the real Kankuro had been hidden inside of the cloth on the puppets back.

Several kunai had appeared on various parts of the puppets body, impaling Misumi as it squeezed him like a grape. The Konoha ninja had been dead before he hit the ground.

_**Sabaku No Temari vs. Higirashi Tenten**_

This battle was, unfortunately, much the same as the battle with Kankuro. It was a fairly one sided fight with Temari claiming victory. Temari was a wind user, and the worst possible match up for Tenten, who was a weapons user.

No matter what she threw at Temari, the fan wielding Suna Kunoichi would merely blow it away via a wind jutsu. The blond had even made a show of it, unraveling her fan to reveal a circle and telling Tenten that it was a star, and when all 3 were revealed she would lose.

Tenten had scoffed at the girl, there was no way she would give up and had used a jutsu where she would jump in the air and unseal the contents of two storage seals, launching an assortment of weapons at the fan user. Naruto had to admit to being impressed at the sheer amount of amunition the girl had locked up in her scrolls, as well as just what that ammunition was. He had seen everything from kunai and shuriken, to katana's, nodachi's, scythes, kusari-gama; Naruto had even caught a glimpse of a ball and chain somewhere in the mixed.

None of them had landed. It had been at that moment that Temari revealed herself to be a wind user and had launched all of the weapons away with a blast of wind from her fan, though Tenten had a trick up her sleeve and proved she wasn't quite finished. She had used chakra strings to lift the weapons back up and sent them flying at the sand haired blond. Only it had not worked, Temari used another wind jutsu and sent all of the weapons sailing back towards the panda-haired girl.

Tenten had gotten cut up with her own weapons and was nearly unconscious by the time she fell. Temari had decided to show the girl who was superior by setting her fan down so Tenten would fall on it, likely doing some serious damage to her back.

However, before Tenten could hit the fan, Naruto appeared on top of it, catching the weapon user in a bridal carry, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulder. Many were utterly shocked with his speed, which they noticed was on par with Gai with his weights on. A few, namely Kakashi, couldn't help but wonder how Naruto got so fast. Or if this person really was Naruto, since he had never shown such speed before and couldn't come up with a way for the blond to gain such power in so short a time.

"I do not think it is good sportsmanship to cause further damage to someone who was clearly defeated," Naruto said in a cold tone that left no room for debate. While he didn't particularly care for Tenten, seeing how he didn't even know her, she was still a Konoha shinobi. More importantly, such a blatant insult like what Temari was going to do offended the blond's sense of honor.

Temari gulped as Naruto's cold blue eyes bore into her, something inside of her screamed that this boy was dangerous, and that crossing him would mean her death no ifs, ands or buts. She hurriedly nodded and the odd sense of foreboding and dread that she had not even noticed welling up inside of her disappeared like an unknown weight that she had never known existed was suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

"Good," Naruto said, disappearing again. He reappeared a second later next to Gai and Lee, one who was looking at him in surprise and the other in surprise and eagerness.

Naruto set Tenten down against the wall. Even in her weakened state, Tenten blushed, having seen the blond before he had covered himself up, as well as the fact that she had felt the blonds ripped muscles when she had been pressed against him.

Seeing that Tenten didn't have any permanent damage done to her, Naruto stood up. Giving a nod of acknowledgment to Gai, before he once again used his speed to appear before a shocked Kakashi.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said with tears in his eyes after Naruto left, "that genin is so youthful, caring for our teammate like that!"

"You are right Lee!" Gai proclaimed as he got in his nice guy pose, complete with thumbs up and glittering teeth. It was a rather horrible sight, and one that could only get worse with time as the bowl cut jonin continued his tirade. "His flames of youth burn brighter then a thousand suns!"

"I will strive to be just like cloak-san and fan my own flames of youth!" Lee shouted, bringing a fist up to his face, tears of joy and... something undefined that managed to freak everyone around the boy streaming out of his bug-like eyes. "And if I can not do that I shall run 200 laps around Konoha on my pinkies!"

"Atta boy Lee!" Gai shouted, "and I will help stroke your flames of youth! If you can not do that, I will climb the Hokage Monument using nothing but my teeth!"

the geyser of tears running down Lee's eyes soon became a veritable waterfall as he stared at his sensei, "Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Soon enough, the two bowl-cut shinobi began to hug, a sunset back drop of a beach complete with crashing waves appearing behind them as they did. The scene itself would have actually been quite beautiful, with the sunset painting the sky in a brilliant blaze of red and orange. Several sparse clouds were also lit up, their colors lighter then the sky, thin will-o-wisps that enhanced the already beautiful scene. That, combined with the waves of water that crashed against the rock and managed to catch the reflected light of the sun created a scene of such marvelous and enchanting beauty that few could believe it was a genjutsu.

However, that beauty was completely ruined by the two hugging in it's midst.

Many people screamed in terror as they felt their eyes begin to burn.

Kurenai tried dispelling it, placing her hands in the release seal and trying to over power it with her chakra, only to be shocked when it did not work. "Why? Why won't it dispel?" She had never had a problem dispelling genjutsu before. Hell! She was renowned for her genjutsu! Second only to Itachi who had the benefit of his sharingan eyes.

Fortunately, before anyone could go into shock – or commit sepukku to spare themselves from the horror of being overexposed to the creepy sunset genjutsu and two man hugging clones, the two were forced apart when a large blast of black energy was launched at them.

Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at Naruto, who's index finger was still smoking from the energy attack, glared at the pair with barely concealed rage. "I have absolutely no problems with you guys doing that on your own time, but if I am present I suggest you cease such a disturbing ritual, lest I make sure this next shot doesn't miss."

As if to prove his point a black ball of energy appeared on the tip of his finger.

"Do I make myself clear!" Naruto shouted in a tone that basically said 'obey me or die', receiving two fearful nods from the self proclaimed green beasts of Konoha. Naruto smirked under his mask as the energy dissipated. It was then he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What the hell are you people looking at?" Naruto said. Everyone hurriedly looked away. Naruto smirked and nodded in satisfaction.

__'What was that power?' __wondered Sarutobi, along with nearly everyone else in the room. _That was not Kyuubi's chakra, if anything it felt stronger, which shouldn't have been possible. ___'I'm really going to have to speak with him after this…'__

__'I wonder what that attack was?' __Kakashi asked himself, _'___maybe I can get him to teach it to Sasuke.'__

__'Mom was right,'__Sakura said to herself, _'___Naruto-Baka is a monster.'__

__'Uzumaki Naruto,' __Gaara thought, _'___why is mother afraid of you?'__

Most thoughts that everyone else had were of a similar nature, though they varied from person to person. Naruto was more or less oblivious to these thoughts as he stared at the screen, waiting for the next match to begin.

_**Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**_

This was the most disappointing battle that Naruto had seen. The two girls had only used a mixture of basic academy jutsu, and strategy that Iruka had taught them. Even worse half of their time was spent talking about how they would win the heart of their Sasuke-kun.

Surprisingly enough, the battle ended in Ino's victory, after she had managed to trap Sakura with her Shintension and force the girl to give up. It was a disappointed Sakura and an ecstatic Ino that walked up to join everyone else.

"Man Kakashi, your students battle was pathetic," Asuma muttered as he took a drag of his exaggerate. "Didn't you teach that girl anything?" Even though Ino trained less then everyone else on his squad, which was saying something considering he had a slacker and a boy who cared more about eating then training, he had still taught her some things.

Kakashi scowled behind his mask, but didn't bother to reply as the next match started.

_**Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru**_

"Aw man, what a drag," Shikamaru groaned as he made his way downstairs, "why do I have to face a woman?"

"So you think that this is gonna be easy because I'm a woman?" Kin questioned in an angry tone, already standing in the arena. Despite Shikamaru being some distance away, it was clear she had heard him perfectly.

"I didn't say that, troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered in a lazy tone, making it obvious that he did not want to be there.

At first Naruto did not pay much attention to the match, he had not thought there would be much to it. However, as the match continued, the blond shinobi became more engrossed in it as he saw that Shikamaru, despite not being very strong, was an excellent strategist.

The shadow using genin played a defensive role mostly, allowing Kin to show off and explain her technique with such meticulous detail that made the blond rolled his eyes. Why the hell someone would actually let someone know how an attack works was beyond him. Weren't ninja suppose to be sneaky?

Kin had launched several senbon at Shikamaru for most of the match. Somewhere along the line she had launched two senbon with bells attached to them, and used chakra strings so she could use their special ability. The bells had cast a genjutsu on Ssikamaru, making him see more then one Kin.

However, Kin had forgotten something crucial after that; the shadow under the wires had been far to large for wires that were so as thin as the ones she was using. Had she noticed, she may have realized that Shikamaru had used his shadow possession jutsu in order to capture her. After that all it took for the shadow user to win was a bluff and some shuriken, playing a game of chicken as he flipped back and she did the same, hitting her head against the wall.

_**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**_

"Alright!" Kiba shouted in joy, "it looks like we're getting the easy battle, eh Akamaru!"

Akamaru merely whimpered as Kiba jumped off the stands. While the boy had obviously not been paying attention to the past few minutes, or had and just disregarded how fast Naruto had been and the ball of energy he unleashed. It was obvious that Akamaru was not as blind as his master, and had no desire to fight.

Naruto held in his smirk as he thought of the beat down he would heap upon the arrogant dog-using ninja and walked down the stairs at a sedate pace.

"Trying to prolong your defeat, dead last?" Kiba asked with a smirk as Naruto made his way to the opposite end of the stage, his posture lazy.

"Hardly," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I merely wanted to savor this moment, and allow you some time to pray before I kick your ass."

"Ha! You think you can beat me?" Kiba mocked, "no wonder you're the dead last of class, to think you actually believe you can win against me!"

Naruto shrugged, "your friend doesn't seem to think it's so off." Naruto pointed over to Akamaru who was still whimpering up in the stands.

Kiba growled, "Akamaru get down here!" Akamaru just barked and shook his head, not wanting to get near the cloaked boy radiating power. The mere presence of the cloaked blond screamed alpha.

"Looks like Akamaru's the smart one," Naruto said, his tone laced with amusement.

"Grr! Shut up! I don't need Akamaru to beat a dobe like you!" Kiba shouted. "All I need is one hit!"

"Oh?" Naruto mocked, "well then, c'mon mutt, show me what you've got. Just don't go crying when I end up taking you to the pound."

"You asked for it!" Kiba said as he ran towards Naruto. The dog user cocked his fist back, smashing it into Naruto's face. However, much to his, and everyone else's, shock, all it did was move Naruto's face to the side.

"Oh my, would you look at that," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone, "I commend you for at least making me move my head a bit. As a sign of my appreciation, let me show you what a real punch feels like."

With that Naruto launched a fist into Kiba's gut, making the dog user double over as he felt his internals liquify. Then Kiba was sent flying back several feet, smashing into a wall and causing the wall to break. Kiba slowly fell off the wall as he curled up into a ball, trying to get his breath back.

"So who's going to win this battle with one hit?" Naruto mocked, "because from where I'm standing it doesn't look like you can back up your words."

"S-Shut up," Kiba grunted as he tried to stand. It felt like all of his his organs had been turned into mush. He winced and resisted the urge to whimper, though even through his pain induced state, he couldn't help but wonder how Naruto got so powerful. "I- I'm not gonna lose to you."

Naruto laughed, "you've already lost, your just too stubborn to realize it."

"No!" Kiba yelled, "this is not over! I won't lose to a loser like you!" Naruto was actually impressed when the dog-user managed to push himself to his feet, though, from the way his legs were shaking, it looked like he was nearing his limit.

Using the last of his strength, Kiba jumped in the air and began to spin, **"****Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)****!"**

Naruto watched as the spinning drill like form of Kiba flew towards him with a lazy eye. As Kiba closed in, Naruto reared back his fist. Launching it just as Kiba got in range, Naruto's fist smashed against Kiba's head. For a moment time seemed to stand still. Then, it irrevocably moved forward as Kiba was launched away, he ended up not just hitting the statue on the platform where the Hokage was, but was also blasted right through it. Kiba came to a stop on the other side as he hit one of the stairs.

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the scene, many thoughts going through peoples minds.

__'What the hell?'__Temari wondered, shock clearly written upon her face. Her eyes looked like they might just roll out of her sockets they were so wide. _'I___sn't this supposed to be that idiot who had worn that ugly orange jumpsuit? When did he get so strong? When did he get new clothes for that matter?'__

__'He beat Kiba like it was nothing,' __Kurenai thought in shock._ 'H___ow could the dead last of his class completely decimate one of the stronger students at the academy?' __She replayed the battle – which was less of a battle and more of a one-way slaughter – over and over again in her head, trying to figure out just what had happened. In the end, she came up with nothing.

__'N-Naruto-kun, what happened to you?' __Hinata asked herself. Truth be told she was slightly afraid of this Naruto. While the blond had always been loud and confident, he had never been this... violent before. Worse still, he seemed to be enjoying it. _'Y___ou were never like this before…'__

__'My Kikai are weary of Naruto, he is radiating chakra like a furnace,'__Shino thought. _' They are frightened. ___I will have to be careful if I end up fighting him.'__

__'The power of that punch was even stronger then Lee's,' __Negi analyzed, _'___yet there was no chakra put into that punch what so ever.'__

__'Man, Naruto's getting really troublesome,' __Shikamaru thought to himself, _'___what a drag…'__

__'What the hell is with this kid,' __Kankuro wondered, _'during the first stage this guy was nothing more then a loud mouthed idiot___ and five days later he's smashing people through statues with a single punch!'__

Naruto was oblivious to all the thoughts running through everyone's head as he looked at Hayate, "proctor-san, I believe you should call the match."

"Er… right," Hayate blinked, "the winner of this match is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he went back up the stares, not paying any attention to the looks he was receiving as he made his way over to his previous spot and leaned against the railing, not a care in the world.

_**Rock Lee Vs. Sabaku No Gara**_

"YES!" Lee shouted as he pumped his fist in the air, "it worked! It worked! I used reverse psychology to make everybody think that I did not want to go and it worked! WOO!"

Many people began getting disturbed when Lee started to dance, not only was he dancing, but he was dancing poorly. Naruto thought he looked like a worm trying to stand up with the way he was waving all over the place. Thankfully, Gai was able to knocked the boy out of his horrifying dance.

"Shut up Lee!" Gai yelled as he smashed a fist into Lee's face.

Lee was sent flying, corckscrewing and spiraling through the air, before landing on his back several feet away, but got up quickly as if nothing had happened, or this had happened so many times it no longer affected him. Naruto figured the boy had been smacked around so much that he was just using to getting hit like that. _'Maybe he's a masochist...'_

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Alright Lee listen to me carefully," Lee took out a note pad and pencil so he could write down everything Gai said to him. Gai leaned in close, "watch out for that gourd on his back, there's something creepy about it…"

Everyone who heard Gai face faulted.

Everyone except Lee, who looked at Gai as if he had just said the single most brilliant thing in the world. "Of course Gai-sensei," Lee said as he wrote that advice down in his notes.

Naruto shook his head as he watched Lee jump over the railing and onto the stage. Lee got into the beginning stance for the Goken taijutsu style, feet together with one hand held behind his back in a fist while the other hand was in front palms s up as if in a welcoming gesture.

As soon as Lee got into his stance, the cork on Gaara's gourde popped out and flew at the bowl cut boy. Lee caught the cork and dropped it to the ground.

"There is no need to hasty Gaara-san," Lee said, getting back in his stance. "There will be plenty of time for us to show off our flames of youth."

"Sabaku No Gara Vs. Rock Lee, begin!" Hayate said, sunshining away from the stage.

Rock Lee disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing right next to Gaara and launched his opening kick. **"****Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Hurricane)****!"**

Before the kick could even connect sand shot out of the gourde and blocked it. Lee was surprised for a second, before he rebounded away when the sand tried to grab hold of him. Landing on the ground the taijutsu specialist launched himself at Gaara again.

Naruto watched the battle with a frown. Something about Gaara was bothering him, the boy was just standing there, not even really paying attention to Lee who was attacking from many different angles in the hopes of getting past the boys sand. Still it was confusing, why didn't he even try to do something about Lee? And instead stand still as if invulnerable?

**_**'That boy holds a demon.'**_**

__'Kyu-chan?'__Naruto asked as he heard the voice in his head.

**_**'Yes Naruto-Sama,'**_**Kyuubi said, feeling a bit flustered at the continuous use of Naruto's new nickname for her.

__'You said that boy with the gourde holds a demon,' __Naruto said as he saw Lee get caught by the sand and flung away. _'S___o he is like me, or like I used to be?'__

**_**'Yes,' **_**Kyuubi answered, **'****_**that boy holds the Ichibi No Shukaku, the one tailed giant Tanuki. Though it is quite odd, judging from the boys eyes, he has obviously not gotten much sleep. Also, while I can not pick up much from the demon, I can hear it's screams of insanity. Or at least I can sense them'.**_**

__'Screams of insanity?' __Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow when Lee dropped what had to be several hundred pound weights. Though, he was just judging this from the way the earth shook and several feet deep craters were formed where the leg weights hit the ground. '__So you're saying Gaara has a crazed demon in him?'__

The blond watched as Lee shot off at Gaara at speeds far faster then most Jonin could produce, had he not had his vision enhanced Naruto knew there would have been no way for him to keep up. Lee finally managed to land a punch on Gaara, due to the sand not being able to keep up with Lee's speed.

**_**'Not so much,'**_**Kyuubi corrected, **'****_**Shukaku has always had a large bloodlust and love for battle, but he was never insane like this. The problem is that it almost feels as if Shukaku's soul is being tormented by something, or someone else.'**_**

On the stage Lee began to run around Gaara, increasing his speed so much that most of the genin only saw blurs and slight after images. Naruto was the only genin who could keep up with Lee's speed easily. Before anyone could wonder what was going on, Lee shot out of the circle, giving Gaara a rising kick in the chin.

However, due to the sand Gaara had barely even been lifted off the ground. Not one to be deterred Lee continued pounding into Gaara, lifting the red head hire and hire until he got Gaara to the necessary height for his move. Lee then wrapped Gaara up in bandages and began to rotate the two of them as they began to fall head first.

"Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)!" At the last second, Lee kicked off of Gaara, allowing him to crash to the floor. As Gaara crashed head first into the ground, creating a large crater and dust to rise, Lee landed on his hands, but was able to push himself into a back flip and land on his feet. Though, due to the damage done by using the double bladed technique, Lee feel onto his back side.

As the dust cleared, everyone was greeted with the sight of Gaara's battered body. At least that was what everyone thought, until the body caved in and turned into sand, revealing it to have been a clone. A malevolent and insane chuckle had Lee turning his head to see Gaara standing behind him with an demented grin on his face.

Gaara sent out a tidal wave of sand at the injured Taijutsu specialist. Lee tried to dodge but due to his injuries ended up getting hit, and found himself getting slammed into a wall. Several people winced as the sand tendrils wrapped around Lee's leg, lifted him up, then slammed him back down hard enough that the bowl-cut boy coughed up blood. This continued for quite a while, with Gara finding more and more things to smack Lee again. The other boy began to look so battered many people were sure he would lose.

However, Lee had one last trick up his sleeve. It took some work, but with a swift application of his strength via using his free foot to kick at the sand, he managed to break the connection. As he fell to the floor, Lee flipped around, landing on his feet and crossing his arms into an X position soon after.

"Kaimon: Kai (First gate: Gate of Life: Open)!" Lee shouted, before a massive surge of chakra was released from the boys body as his skin began to turn red.

"Kyūmon: Kai (Gate of Healing: Open)!" Even more chakra poured out of Lee. All of the previous wounds he had suffered began healing at an extreme rate. Naruto was actually impressed, while it was no where near his Kyuubi induced healing, and couldn't even compare to his regeneration abilities now. It was still impressive for a human.

"How many gates can he open?" asked Kakashi, looking startled at seeing a genin capable of such a powerful and dangerous Kinjutsu.

"Five," said Gai, his voice proud.

"Are you insane? Teaching a genin such a powerful kinjutsu?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Kakashi," said Gai. "Given that you refuse to train two of your students it's obvious you wouldn't know what it means to help your genin achieve their dreams. So I won't bother talking about it." At being rebuffed by Maito Gai of all people, Kakashi growled and left within a sunshin. Not wanting to be around others anymore.

"Seimon: Kai (Gate of Life: Open)!" As the output of Lee's chakra surged even more, the bowl-cut haired boys skin began turning red.

"Shōmon: Kai (Gate of Pain: Open)!" Veins began popping out of Lee's body. Naruto was able to see that the veins were actually his chakra coils thanks to his Rennigan. While he could not see the chakra coils themselves, he could see the chakra coming off of the boy. It was more concentrated along the veins.

Lee shot off the ground with such force that the tile shattered under the pressure. Gaara didn't even have time to blink as Lee smashed a fist into his face. Gaara went flying back and Lee appeared behind him, using another rising kick to launch the sand user into the air, then he did the same thing, this time sending Gara to the ground with a heel drop. On and on it went, with Lee playing pinball with Gaara as he launched the boy from one side of the room to the other, moving so fast that only a few of the people in the room were even able to follow.

Naruto frowned, even he was beginning to have trouble keeping up with the boy now. That was unacceptable. _'I will need to train my speed when I get out of here,'_ he decided. _'No human should __be faster then me, hell, I'm not going to let a demon be faster then me so I won't allow some mere ningen to be.'_

_**'Don't worry, Naruto-Sama,'**_ Kyuubi reassured her master. _'__**I will help you increase your speed, along with everything else.'**_

_'Aw!'_ Naruto gushed over the seal. _'Your so sweat, Kyuu-chan. Maybe I should give you a reward for such dedication to your master...'_ While he could not see Kyuubi's blush, thanks to her fur being red and her being hidden inside his cloak, he could feel the heat she was radiating. Just thinking of how embarrassed she was made him grin.

Finally, Lee launched Gaara back towards the ground, stopping the sand users momentum a bit when he wrapped his bandages around the Suna genin.

"This is end! Tomon: Kai (Gate of Limit: Open)!"

The two went spinning once again, only far faster then before. It had gotten to the point where the air around them had gotten so displaced that the two looked like they were in a tornado.

**"****URA RENGE (Reverse Lotus)****!" **the two crashed into the ground. Thankfully, Lee managed to push off and land safely, though he was too injured to even move anymore. All he could do was lie on his back, panting heavily as his droopy eyes looked over to where Gara had crashed.

Everyone wondered if the odd boy with the bowl cut hair had won. Both Temari and Kankuro were gaping at the scene. No one had ever hurt Gaara before and this kid with the freaky eyebrows had just slammed their little brother into the ground, and that was after using him as a pinball. They both wondered if Gaara had finally met his match, while everyone else were already under the assumption that Gaara had lost.

However, the participants, proctors and Jonin-sensei soon realized the red haired genin was not defeated as the smoke cleared and they saw Gaara lying on his side, his sand under him from having it catch his fall. Gaara lifted up his right hand, making the sand shoot forward to grab on to Lee, in order to kill the person who had actually hurt him.

Before the sand could get even five feet from Lee, Naruto appeared in front of it, his hands in front of him as if commanding the sand to stop.

"Shinra Tensei,**" **Naruto whispered so no one else could hear him. It was the only move he knew for the Rennigan, having received it from a dream while he slept. He wasn't very good with the technique, having only practiced it once, but he was good enough for what he intended to do. The sand was blown back as Naruto used the reversed the gravity around him to reject the sand.

Everyone stared wide eyed, both at the speed with which Naruto got there, and at the fact that Naruto had seemingly just stopped the sand with nothing but spreading out his hands.

Hinata and Negi were the only ones who knew he had used some kind of jutsu, due to their Byakugan. _'___It looks like he sent his chakra out in a push, as if he was using some form of repulsion to shove the sand away,' __Negi analyzed. It was an odd technique, something he had never seen and the fact that it used no hand seals was troubling. Even more troubling to the Hyuuga prodigy was the large concentration of chakra he could see in the boys eyes, something that was normally only found when someone had a doujutsu. Yet he could see no evidence of such a bloodline with the blond.

"Why? Why did you stop me!" asked Gaara, confusion in his voice.

Naruto shrugged, "why wouldn't I stop you? Lee gave it his all and fought well, it would be a shame for you to kill or cripple him and not even allow me the chance to fight him in combat."

Gai appeared next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "thank you for helping Lee, had something happened to my precious student…"

"It's alright Gai-san," Naruto said with a shrug, "like I said, it would be a shame if he got killed or crippled after such a magnificent battle."

"Winner Gaara!" Hayate announced.

As the medics took an unconscious Lee away, a troubled Gaara walked up the stairs.

"Gaara," Temari asked tentatively, "are you ok?"

Gaara looked at her, and it was the first time she had seen him look at anything without hate. "Mother is refusing to speak with me," Gaara said, turning his attention to Naruto who was now back in the stands. "She is afraid, that cloaked ninja frightens mother."

His siblings and Jonin sensei stiffened, they knew who his mother was, and for a Biju to be frightened by someone… Well it was a frightening thought. Baki knew they would have to tread very carefully if someone could actually scare a Bijuu into silence.

_**Akamichi Choji vs. Donuta Dosu**_

Chouji gulped as he saw his opponent and remembered what the Oto genin had done to them in the Forest of Death. It had not been that long ago since he and the others had been beaten by Dosu and his teammates, after all.

"I think I'm just gonna forfeit…"

"What!" Ino yelled as she turned on Chouji, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. It was the look of a girl who was not pleased. "You are not going to forfeit Chouji!"

Asuma nodded, "you should at least give it your best." When Chouji still looked unsure, Asuma decided to add some incentive, "I'll take you to your favorite Barbeque…"

That seemed to get Chouji fired up as he jumped down the from the stand, looking like he was ready to take on the world. He even began ranting about how he would beat Dosu quickly so he could eat. Naruto shook his head at seeing how Asuma had to bribe the boy with food. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at the hilarity of it, or feel pity that this boy couldn't be motivated to get stronger simply for the sake of getting stronger.

"Good luck fatty!" Ino said, giving the boy even more… incentive to fight.

Chouji's face turned red with anger, "that's it! First I'm gonna get this guy, then I'm coming for you Ino!"

Dosu just ignored the Chouji until the match started. This one like several others was fairly fast, Chouji had used his expansion jutsu to turn into a large ball, and tried to roll over Dosu. However, the man had merely hopped out of the way, allowing the large genin to crash into a wall. After that all it took was a tap from his melody arm and Chouji was out like a light.

_**Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Negi Hyuuga**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pairing. He knew Hinata from his class, though he would confess to not knowing her very well. She had always been a weird one, blushing a beat red and passing out the few times he'd tried to talk to her. However, he knew next to nothing about Neji, other then that he looked like someone with a stick shoved further up his ass then Sasuke.

There was also the stench of hatred coming off of Neji, who was watching the younger Hyuuga child with a glare that looked like it could kill someone. Naruto had no clue what was going on there, but his gut was telling him trouble was brewing.

Hinata paled as she walked down the stairs and stood across from Negi.

"Hinata-Sama," Negi said with a sneer, "you should just give up. You can not win against me, fate has decided that you will lose this battle. You are too kind hearted and weak. You will always be weak, and nothing you can do will change that. You should give up."

Hinata looked like she was about to cry, but before anything else could happen, Naruto started to chuckle, that chuckle soon turned into outright laughing as the blond held his gut. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, while Negi turned his sneer onto Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh kami haha… this is fucking rich… hahaha… listening to you talking about fate like it was some kind of all controlling entity." Naruto's laughing increased as Negi's face turned red with fury. To Naruto it just made him look constipated, and that just made him laugh harder. "HAHAHAHA! So I guess that makes you fates little bitch huh? Man your so fucking pathetic, blaming your hardships on fate because you don't have the balls to face life head on! You're no warrior, just some little pussy with a chip on his shoulder!"

Negi grit his teeth in frustration as he listened to Naruto insult him. How dare this no name loser insult him! He was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan! He would have said something to shut the cloaked genin up, but he noticed Hinata looking at him with more confidence then he had ever seen in her.

"So I see your still going to fight," Negi stated, a sneer coming onto his face.

"That's right," Hinata got into a stance, "Prepare yourself, Negi-nii-san."

Negi just smiled as he got into a stance, he had wanted to show Hinata her inferiority anyways.

The fight soon began and despite Hinata's best efforts, Naruto knew she would lose, as did many of the other Jonin. Still she fought with a ferocity that no one had ever seen in the under-confident girl, it made her decision to fight all the more worth it.

The battle basically ended when Hinata hit Negi thinking she had won, only for the Hyuuga prodigy to show her that he had been cutting off her tenketsu points, making her Jyuuken strikes useless. Despite this Hinata still fought on, even though she knew it was a futile effort. In the end, Hinata was hit with a Jyuuken strike to the chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Proctor-san, call the match," Negi said as he turned around and began walking off the stage.

"Hey Neji-chan," Naruto called in a sing song voice, "you might want to turn around!"

Negi did, about to insult the other genin, when he noticed, much to his shock, that Hinata was struggling to stand again. A small conversation ensued after that, it was low enough that most could not hear it. Only Naruto with his enhanced hearing could make it out. Hinata telling Negi that he was the one suffering because of the clan, not her. The girls words consequently sent him into a rage, and he ran at Hinata, intent on ending her life.

Like with Lee, before he could make it even 5 feet, and before the genin and Jonin knew what was happening, Naruto appeared in front of Neji. Grabbing the Hyuuga prodigy by the throat and lifting him up, while two other Naruto's appeared on either side, kunai aimed at his vital points.

"You know it's not nice to try and kill your own family ~Neji-Chan~," Naruto said. Though he spoke in a sing song voice the blond was anything but happy. Once again, it wasn't that he actually cared about the girl Neji was fighting, since all he knew of her was that she was extremely shy and introverted. It was that Hinata was the Hyuuga prodigies family, and for someone who was an orphan like Naruto, family should be protected and loved above all else.

Neji tried to reply but Naruto was cutting off his air circulation. He tried to Jyuuken Naruto, but the other genin merely swatted his hands away with impunity each time. Behind Naruto, Hinata had finally fallen, causing the medics as well as Hinata's Jonin sensei to rush to the girls side.

"Consider yourself lucky we're in a tournament and killing you would disqualify me," Naruto said, "otherwise you would not live to see the next day." Naruto dropped the boy who had been starting to turn blue. He looked over at Gai, "I suggest you beat some humility into this boy, arrogance like his will not only get him killed, but his team mates killed as well."

Gai merely gave him a nod, grabbing Negi and taking him off the stage.

__'I'm definitely going to have to talk to Naruto after all of this,'__Sarutobi thought to himself as he watched Naruto take his place with the other genin in front of the stage now that the chunin exams were over.

"To all of you *cough* have earned the right to compete in the third stage of the Chunin Exams, *Cough* congratulations," Hayate said. Before taking a step back, allowing the Hokage to stop forward.

Sarutobi coughed into his hand briefly to clear his throat, "allow me to explain the last stage of the exams for all of you. As I said before…"

It was at this point that Naruto started to tune the man out, '__kami,you know I really do love Ojisan and all, but he has this really cryptic way of speaking that pisses me off. And he's more long-winded then Iruka-sensei.'__

**_**'It's just how old people are Naruto-Sama,'**_**Kyuubi said placatingly. **'M****_**y father was the same way before I became the Kyuubi.''**_**

__'That reminds me, how did you become the Kyuubi exactly?'__Naruto asked.

**_**'I'm not sure, to be honest,**_****_'_**** Kyuubi said, not having a problem with telling her new master what she knew. ****_'_****_**As I said, I was hit with a very powerful chakra. It must have been oh, around seven – eight hundred years ago. I ended up blacking out, and when I woke up I had nine-tails instead of three. After that, my father named me clan head and gave me the title of Kyuubi.'**_**

__'So Kyuubi is just a title then?'__asked Naruto.

**_**'It is both my title and my name,' **_**Kyuubi said.

Naruto frowned, _'___then what were you called before you became the Kyuubi?i__

**'…'**

__'Kyuubi?' __Naruto asked when the vixen was silent.

**_**'It doesn't matter,'**_**Kyuubi said eventually, **'****_**it's no longer my name.'**_**

Naruto could hear some bitterness in her voice and decided to back off with his questions. Instead he turned his attention back to Sarutobi.

"… Now I would like to dismiss all of you, but there is one more matter we must attend to." Sarutobi said as Anko stepped forward with a box in her hand. "there are pieces of paper with a number on it within the box Anko is holding. I want each of you to take one."

"I'll come around to you, so I want you brats to wait your turn," Anko said.

Anko walked around to each genin who would take a piece of paper and then move on, when she got to Naruto she gave him a wink, causing the cloaked genin to raise an eyebrow.

"Now that everyone has a piece of paper I would like each of you to tell me the number it has on it," Anko said, "we'll start from the left."

"5," said Shino.

"2," Neji said.

"7," said Temari.

"6," Kankuro said.

"3," Gaara said.

"Troublsome, 8," Said Shikamaru.

"1," Naruto said, a grin hidden behind his mask.

"9," said Dosu.

"10," said Ino.

"That means the Uchiha has 4," Ibiki muttered.

"We will now reveal your match up for the first round of the tournament," Sarutobi said.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga

Gaara No Sabaku Vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame Vs. Kankuro No Sabaku

Temari No Sabaku Vs. Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka vs. Dosu Kinuta

"Now Before everyone is dismissed, do any of you have questions you would like answered?" asked Sarutobi.

"Since this is a tournament, that means there can only be one winner right? So does that mean only one person can become a Chunin?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not at all," Sarutobi replied, "there will be judges including myself, the Kazekage, various Daimyo's from other countries and other ninja leaders who will be here to watch to evaluate your performance. Those who have the necessary qualities of a chunin will be able to become one, even if they lose their first match. Consequently, someone can win the whole tournament, but if we do not feel they are qualified, they will not become Chunin."

"So does that mean it's possible for everyone to become a chunin?" asked Temari.

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "but it's equally possible that no one will become a chunin. Advancing in the tournament gives you more opportunities to show off your abilities and appeal to the judges, so make sure you do your best."

"If that is all then you are all dismissed," said Sarutobi. Most of the genin started hooking up with their Jonin sensei's to leave. Naruto was about to head out himself, when the Sandaime spoke again, stopping the blond boy in his tracks. "However, I would like to ask Uzumaki Naruto to stay."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but remained none the less. When the other genin were gone Naruo let his voice be known.

"So what's up ojisan, wanted to congratulate me for kicking ass?" Naruto questioned.

Sarutobi chuckled a bit at the boys crass attitude, at least that hadn't changed. "Hmm, that is part of the reason. However, I would also like to speak with you in private. Why don't we head to my office?" Sarutobi did not give Naruto a chance to speak as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in front of the desk in Sarutobi's office, waiting for the aging Hokage to speak. As he did his eyes gazed around the room, taking in the light beige walls, the book shelf that sat on his left and the couch with the pictures of the four Hokage's on his right and slightly behind him. The desk Sarutobi was sitting in was large, made of a dark brown wood and holding several items of interest, as well as two large stacks of paperwork, which always seemed to be there no matter how many times Naruto came in. behind the desk and the comfortable leather chair that the Sandaime sat in, was a large window that overlooked Konoha.<p>

He had been in this room many times in the past, probably more then anyone else who had not been Hokage. The room held many fond memories for him, times when he and the aging Sandaime would sit around and he would listen as Sarutobi told him stories from his youth, of his times training with the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's, while eating some cookies that the man's secretary would get for them. It was also here that Naruto began to learn about what was required of a Hokage beyond being the strongest shinobi of the village.

Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out his pipe, packing some tobacco into it before using a fire jutsu to light it. He took a few puffs on his pipe as he looked at Naruto. He sat there, silently contemplating the young man for a few moments, before speaking.

"First I would like to congratulate you on your victory in the second stage of the Chunin Exams," Sarutobi said. "You showed a rather impressive amount of strength to do what you did, and the timing of your last attack was impeccable." The Sandaime was of course speaking the precise timing required to hit an Inuzuka while they were using the Tsuuga technique. In order to do any damage and not receive it in return, someone had to precisely time their attack to the exact moment the Inuzuka makes a full revolution.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, "but we both know that's not the reason you called me here, is it ojisan?"

"Quite right," Sarutobi said, wondering a bit about the boys increased perceptiveness. He better then anyone knew that Naruto had never been stupid, but just because Naruto wasn't dumb, didn't mean he was perceptive. "Before we begin, could you take off your hood and mask?

__'Kyuubi…'__Naruto said.

**_**'Already on it,' **_**Kyuubi replied as she cast a kitsune illusion to become invisible. Normally such a burst of youki would have been clearly felt, but being near Naruto, who had nearly four times more youki then Kyuubi did after his transformation, no one felt it.

Naruto reached up and pulled down his hood, revealing his now long spiky hair which moved into his cloak. Then he pulled off his face mask, revealing his now lean and slightly aristocratic features.

Sarutobi was surprised to see that the boy looked almost exactly like his father now, with the exception of his longer then average canines and that his hair was obviously far longer then Minato's had been. it was even more surprising to see that the boys whiskers were gone.

"What happened to you, my boy?" asked Sarutobi, shock clearly evident in his voice. "you look…"

"Older?" Naruto finished for him, smiling a bit. "I know. I can't honestly explain what happened because I don't know myself," he lied. While the blond demon-shinobi may trust the Hokage, he didn't want word about what he had learned getting out until he was ready to face anything that might come his way. "All I remember is fighting that freaky lady who could summon snakes," he watched as Sarutobi stiffened. "The next thing I knew was that woman smashing her hand into my gut while shouting some kind of jutsu. After that I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up, I looked like this and felt nearly unlimited power at my disposal."

Sarutobi tried to understand what was going on. The snake lady, as Naruto called her, was obviously Orochimaru. Anko had told him what had transpired between her and her former sensei in the Forest of Death, and he knew that his former student had marked the young Uchiha Sasuke with his Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal). But it was obvious he had done something to Naruto as well, if what the blond said was true then he had most likely tampered with the seal somehow. That could be very dangerous to Naruto, especially since no one aside from Kushina and another Uzumaki would have the same knowledge of sealing that the Yondaime had.

"Naruto-kun, may I see your stomach?" Sarutobi asked, "it is possible that ninja tampered with the seal that holds the Kyuubi."

Naruto shrugged before pulling off his cloak, setting it on the chair as he lifted his shirt up, revealing his stomach.

"Channel some chakra please," the old Hokage said.

Naruto began doing so and Sarutobi was once again surprised when nothing happened. He could feel the chakra circulating through Naruto, it was impossible not to feel that maelstrom of energy that surrounded the blond. Yet the Hakke No Fuuin Shikki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) that held the Kyuubi was not visible. _Had something happened to the seal? Did it break? But if that were the case then Naruto should be dead and the Kyuubi would be free, or dead as well… _he would have to get Jiraiya's opinion on this, if something happened to the seal, he would be the one who was most likely to figure it out.

What Sarutobi did not realize was that the seal was gone, because Kyuubi was no longer in the seal, so it had nothing to hold.

"So, any problems, Ojisan?" asked Naruto.

"… No," Sarutobi said at last, no sense in worrying the boy when he himself had no clue what happened to the seal. "No problems, you can go now."

Naruto put his shirt back down and shrugged his cloak on. "I should probably tell you I'm not gonna be in Konoha this month," Naruto said, "I have some idea's for some new jutsu, but all of them are… fairly destructive. So I'm going to be heading outside of Konoha to train."

Sarutobi looked at the boy, "I… suppose that is fine," he said at last. There was nothing in the rule books that said a ninja had to stay within Konoha during the month training period. It was unusual for a Konoha Ninja to leave, but not unheard of. "Just make sure your careful."

Naruto gave the old man a grin, "hey it's me."

Sarutobi watched the blond leave and sighed, "that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>So someone asked that I add Hinata and some people that I NOT add Hinata to the harem. I want one thing made clear for everyone, since some of you may not have read my profile. You will never, EVER, see Naruto paired with Hinata in one of my stories. I dislike that pairing to the extreme. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. To me, Hinata is a creepy, perverted, stalking, Naruto fangirl. And don't you dare try and tell me otherwise. Let's look at the facts, she follows him when ever she can, she refuses to talk to him, she blushes and faints when she's around him, and she has eyes that allow her to see through clothes. Case in point.<strong>

**I have other reasons that I have recently come up with, but I won't bore you with more details.**

**So I have some more food for thought. In the beginning of Naruto, Kishimoto made the Bijuu out to be these invincible creatures of mass destruction and chaos, more akin to a force of nature then anything else. The only way to beat them was to apparently seal them inside of an object or person. And yet, we have the Akatsuki teaming up in PAIRS and defeating Bijuu and Jinchurikki left and right. We just learned that the Sandaime Raikage was able to fight the Hachibi, the second strongest Bijuu, to a draw. And we have Tobidara (Tobi + Madara) who is able to control the Kyuubi like a puppet. Does Kishimoto just like contradicting himself? Or does he completely forget everything he wrote in previous chapters when he comes up with new shit? I'll leave it to you to decide.**

**Current Harem:**

**Kyuubi**

**Girls who are currently leading in the harem poll:**

**Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, Anko Mitarashi, Samui, Konan, Kurenai Yuhi**

**This poll will only be up for one more chapter before I switch polls! If you have not placed your votes be sure to do so soon!**


	4. Can't Keep a Demon Down

**Disclaimer: I've recently been thinking about things. Important things. Like, what am I doing with my life, where am I going, and why the hell don't I own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't have an answer to that last one yet. But rest assured oh faithful readers that I will.**

**Oh yes, soon I will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Can't Keep a Demon Down<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Naruto exited Konoha, he made his way into the thicket of trees that surrounded the hidden village, traveling through them via tree hopping until he felt they were sufficiently far enough away that no one would detect what they were doing.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked, despite the fact that no one could be seen. Were any hypothetical witness watching they would have sweat dropped before declaring the blond clinically insane.

Kyuubi uncurled herself from his neck and hopped out from underneath his cloak, transforming into her Hanyou form in mid air. She landed on the ground and turned to Naruto, "well I figured the first thing we need to do is get you accustomed to your new body and powers. To do that, we're going to go to the cursed planes in Makai. We'll get you some battle experience against some of the lesser demons."

"So how are we going to get to Makai?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. While everyone had heard the many myths that surrounded the supposed underworld, a world in which demons roamed free and only the strongest survived. At least that was the information he had grown up on. No human had ever been to Makai, so no one actually knew anything about it.

"We'll perform the ritual to open a gate to Makai," Kyuubi replied matter of factly. "The first thing we need is demon blood to draw out the seals needed to open the gate. After that, it's just a simple matter of summoning enough youki to open the gate."

Naruto nodded and was about to take out a kunai when Kyuubi used her claws to cut into herself. Blood flowed from the wound that was quite deep. Despite that, the red-haired beauty didn't even flinch.

Naruto, however, did.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asked, shocked that she would so callously injure herself.

Kyuubi looked at him and blinked in a confused fashion, "I'm using my blood to write the ritual. Is that a problem, Naruto-Sama?"

"Well…" Naruto watched as Kyuubi began writing a complex seal on the trees. "I suppose not, I just thought we were going to use my blood…"

"Don't be silly, Naruto-sama," Kyuubi said chidingly as she cut her palms again as they had already healed over, dipping her finger into her blood and writing some more. "I am also a demon, so my blood will work just fine. Besides, I am your servant. It would be improper of me to let you use your blood, when I am perfectly capable of doing this myself."

Kyuubi let out a squeak of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against a well muscled chest. She let out a shiver when she felt Naruto breath into her ear, his breath was hot and the red-haired demoness could begin to feel herself melt into him. If the blond kept this up, Kyuubi was sure it would only take a matter of seconds before she turned into a puddle of goo.

"You know that seal on your neck says otherwise," Naruto said, his voice was deeper then normal and carried a slight growl to it. Kyuubi was mortified when she let a moan escape her throat at the sound of his voice. Even worse, she could feel her sex getting wet and her love juices beginning to run down her thighs. And he was just talking to her! "That is not the seal of a servant, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi's breath came out in pants as all of her demonic instincts were screaming at her to claim the male behind her. To rip off their clothes and let him mount her. To let him claim her as they rutted like Kitsune in heat. She did her best to quell those treasonous thoughts, however, as she spoke, "I- I am still your servant Naruto-Sama. Even if this seal says otherwise, this the only way to repay you for my sins."

Naruto sighed as he let go of her, his voice returning to normal. "You know it's not your fault, Kyuu. I don't particularly care that you were sealed into my mom, or that you had done your best to escape the seal. You just wanted freedom. Were our positions reversed, I have no doubt I would have been trying to break free as well. As for the rest... it doesn't really matter. It's not like you wished to destroy Konoha, I doubt it's destruction was even important to you."

"That's kind of you to say Naruto-sama," Kyuubi said, glad she was facing away from Naruto so that he would not see her tears of gratitude. She quickly raised her left hand to wipe them away, not wanting him to see her show of weakness. "However, it is my fault, if I had been more cautious this would not have happened."

Naruto frowned, he couldn't really understand why this woman was being so damn obstinate. If anyone should be angry and unforgiving at her, then it should be Naruto himself. Yet he didn't blame her for what happened, he knew she was involved in his parents death, but he also knew while she may have been part of the problem, she had not been the catalyst for his parents death. And really, how could he blame someone for attempting to be free? No sentient being wanted to be locked away. Even if he wanted to, Naruto found he couldn't blame the woman for what happened.

So why couldn't she just accept that he didn't care and move on?

He sighed. Shikamaru was right, women were troublesome.

Having decided to just let her work, Kyuubi managed to finish the seals shortly after and began to channel her youki into them. A large black cloud filled with crackling red energy inside formed in front of the tree she was using. It reminded Naruto of the thunderclouds he had occasionally watched when Konoha had it's rare storms. Only those were blueish gray, with yellow lightning. Not black with red lightning. The cloud began to take shape, shifting and hardening until it looked like a mirror with swirling red energy trapped inside.

"Follow me, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said as she walked towards the mirror. As her body touched the hard looking surface, a ripple spread out across it, making the surface look more like a liquid then a solid.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi disappeared inside of the mirror and shrugged. A few moments later he walked through the mirror himself, not concerned about what he may find on the other side.

* * *

><p>Birth of the New Demon King<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you let him leave the village!" a disgruntled Jiraiya practically yelled at the top of his lungs as he paced Sarutobi's office. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. The only other physical feature worth noting, aside from his tall and imposing physique, was the single wart on the right side of his nose.<p>

Unlike most ninja, Jiraiya's clothing consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll that was tied to ninja wire around his left shoulder and rested securely on his back.

Sarutobi gave his most loyal student a flat look, "I mean exactly what I said. Naruto has left Konoha to train in his new Kekkei Genkei, he will likely not be back until it's time for the Chunin Exams."

"I meant why did you let him leave?" Jiraiya asked in an annoyed tone. "How am I suppose to train Naruto if he's not even here?"

It had not been long since Jiraiya had come here looking for Naruto. After two weeks of 'waiting' for the boy to just apparently show up at his feet, the white-haired man had come to Sarutobi, asking where 'Minato's brat' was.

The man had obviously not been happy by Sarutobi's explanation.

Not that the old man cared in the least. If anything, Jiraiya was to blame for the mess he was in.

Sarutobi shrugged, "perhaps if you had met with him before now this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya said, looking disgruntled at the older man's words. "I have too many duties that keep me away from the village, you know that. My spy network is important, there are too many dangers out there that we are only aware of because of my network, I couldn't leave it unattended."

"I am not saying what you did was wrong," the aging Hokage said, placating his student. He took a puff of his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke. "I am merely stating that you probably should have tried to apprentice him sooner, or at the very least, visited him when he was younger."

Jiraiya gave an exasperated sigh, he should have known Sarutobi would bring that up. It was true that Jiraiya had been in Konoha several times before now, and had even seen Naruto running around causing havoc when he was six. Though he had never introduced himself to the kid. What would he say? 'Nice to meet you, gaki! By the way I'm your godfather but I wasn't even there for you when you were younger! Hope you can forgive me.'

Yeah, that would go over well.

"So where is he now?" asked Jiraiya, grumbling and mentally complaining about old coots who should keep out of other peoples business.

"He told me that he was going to head south," Sarutobi stated, completely unhelpfully. It's not like knowing the general direction of where the boy went would help Jiraiya find him. "I do not know anything else other then that."

"Damn it," Jiraiya mumbled.

"You only have yourself to blame for this Jiraiya-kun," the old Hokage chided.

Jiraiya glared at Sarutobi as he left, deciding to spend some time researching in order to cool down. He would begin searching for the blond after he had some time to think.

* * *

><p>Birth of the New Demon King<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around with a blank expression. The cursed planes looked in many ways, exactly how Naruto thought it would look. The ground was desolate with no life to be seen for miles, there were several large cracks around the surface. The sky was a blood red, and as Naruto looked off in the distance he could see a large mountain range and several forests that looked as dead as the plane he was in.<p>

There was no signs of life for miles around.

"So how are we going to find some demons to fight?" asked Naruto.

"We will just walk around the plane until some demons come to us,"Kyuubi answered as she began walking. It didn't look like she had any destination in mind. "Lower levels demons won't appear until after you step into their territory, so we'll walk around the plane until we find them."

"That sounds kind of boring," Naruto said as he ran to catch up to her.

"Are you complaining, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said as a dangerous gleam crossed her eyes. It was a look that all females gained when annoyed, something they knew how to do instinctively. Even a civilian woman could gain that look and it was enough to freeze any man in his tracks, all powerful demon or not.

"Nope, no complaining," Naruto said hurriedly, instinctively recognizing that look as a bad look. It brought all of his preservation instincts, honed from generation to generation of males who had suffered that look.

"Good," Kyuubi chirped as the look faded from her eyes.

"So… what exactly are you going to be teaching me?" asked Naruto, after having not found any demons for nearly 15 minutes.

"Well, to start, I'll teach you how to use your youki to create a physical attack," Kyuubi answered.

"Physical?" Naruto mumbled, "you mean like shape manipulation?"

"It is similar, but that is a human's version of manipulation," Kyuubi said derisively. It was clear that she did not hold humanity or their abilities in high regard. "I'm going to show you how demons manipulate their Youki. It is far more advanced then anything a human can do."

"So then you must be pretty good at that sort of thing," Naruto said.

Kyuubi managed to give Naruto a smirk, "Youki manipulation is my specialty, as the Kyuubi my ultimate ability is complete mastery over my own Youki."

"So the bijuu have specialties then?" asked Naruto.

"Bijuu is simply the name humans gave us as a means of placing a label on that which they don't understand," Kyuubi scoffed. "Our actual title is Demon Lord. There are nine of us in total. Each of us have enough power to rule much of Makai if we wanted. Though only Hachibi and myself have enough Youki to rival the two Demon Kings." She didn't include Raizen in that category, he could beat all nine Demon Lords with his hands tied behind his back.

"So what are the specialties of the other Demon Lords?" asked Naruto, honestly he was quite curious to hear what she had to say. After all, the very little was known about the Bijuu.

Kyuubi tapped her chin a few times, "Well the Ichibi is a master of wind, and has a decent earth manipulation."

"That's how he can use sand, isn't it," Naruto realized, understanding how Gaara was now able to use sand as a form of defense and attack. Ever since seeing the ability, he had wondered how someone could manipulate sand like that.

Kyuubi nodded, "Yes he combines wind and earth to form sand. Then you have the Nibi, who has control over fire and life and death, she works closely with the Shinigami to ferry the souls of the dead to the netherworld. The Sanbi has a mastery over water that makes your Nidaime Hokage look like an academy student. Yonbi has the ability to use earth and fire, as well as the ability to combine them to form lava. The Gobi uses fire and water and can combines them to make steam. The Rokubi is a master at creating bubbles attacks through the combination of water, wind and fire. The Nanabi is a master of earth and can use bugs to attack. And the Hachibi is a master of lightning, physical combat and swordplay."

"And yours is mastery over your Youki," Naruto said.

"Actually I can do a little of everything," Kyuubi admitted. "I just specialize in Youki manipulation and Kitsune Illusions." She paused here, before adding, "and like all Kitsune I can use plant based attacks."

Naruto blinked at that piece of knowledge. "You mean like the Shodaime's Mokuton?"

"No," Kyuubi shook her head. "Mokuton is wood attacks, it's limited to trees and the like. I can use plants, from creating basic poisons to growing large plants that feast on flesh."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in learning more about her plant ability. However, he put thoughts on that to the side as he moved on, "so can you use the elements then?"

"Of course," Kyuubi said, "I may not be as proficient as the other Bijuu are in there specific element, but I'm good enough that no human can hope to be better then me."

Naruto gave another nod and then remained silent as he digested the information given to him. He wondered if he could gain Kyuubi's proficiency in all of the elements like her. Was she capable of that simply because she was the Kyuubi? Or did it just require power and time to master? He wondered if Raizen-ojisan knew how to manipulate the elements.

The silence was broken fifteen minutes later by Naruto's scream of frustration, "Gah! What the hell! Why aren't there any demons to fight!"

"I'm not sure, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi replied just as confused. She looked around at the desolate plane, as if expecting a demon to pop up at any moment. "There are always demons running around these planes, that we haven't run into any is odd. The only reason we wouldn't is if…" Kyuubi's eyes widened as she realized what was wrong, and resisted the urge to smack herself.

"Naruto-Sama, the reason we haven't run into any demons is because there afraid of you," Kyuubi said.

"Afraid of me?" Naruto asked in confusion before he scowled, "if there afraid of me then what's the point of even bothering to fight them?"

"Simple, I should be able to teach you some of the basic techniques by using them as target practice," Kyuubi stated, as if her reasoning should be obvious. "It's best to learn your powers in a controlled environment. If we were to seek out the stronger opponents, it could be dangerous without a decent grasp of your power."

Naruto sighed, knowing she had a point. "So then how do we get them to come out?"

"You need to learn how to mask your presence," Kyuubi answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "No demon, even a lower ranking one that acts purely on instinct will fight against a demon that has enough Youki to crush both the current Demon Kings at the same time with ease."

"So how do I mask my presence?" asked Naruto.

"It's a fairly easy ability, you must think of your youki as a ball within the center of your chest. That is your core. When you find your core, your task is to make it smaller by compressing it. Sit down, I shall help you in this endeavor."

The next hour was spent with Naruto compressing his youki to what Kyuubi said was an 'acceptable' level. She would eventually work on his control until he could mask himself perfectly, but that would take a long time and right now she wanted him to focus on his combat techniques more then stealth.

It seemed to work as five minutes later the two were forced to jump out of the way when several demons shot out from the ground.

"Blades," Kyuubi said as she and Naruto landed on the ground, eying the reptilian demons. The things looked like some kind of miniature dragons, or giant lizards. They were all wearing gladiator armor, had armor colored claws and shields on their left arms. "They like to travel underground and attack you then. So long as your fast enough to dodge there first attack you should be fine."

"What ever," Naruto said as the six creatures dug back under ground at came at him. A smirk made it's way on his face, "let's rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how'd I do?" asked Naruto as he did some stretches after killing off the last demon. Kyuubi stood on the side-lines to see how well he fought. The blades didn't actually provide much of a challenge, but they were good enough that Kyuubi had been able to study her new masters fighting style.<p>

"Truthfully, Naruto-Sama, you suck."

Naruto face faulted. Getting up he rubbed his nose and glared at his companion. "What? Why?"

Kyuubi tapped a finger against her chin as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Well, let's see. Your taijutsu is awful, you don't even seem to have any kind of style when it comes to fighting. It's like you just do whatever the hell pops up in your head. You have no control over your youki, and your chakra control is... well, I would say it was awful but that would really be understating things. You lack technique, you lack finesse, you basically lack any kind of substantial skill."

Naruto crouched down and began playing with the dirt as a rain cloud poured over his head. "Yeah, well. It's not like anyone bothered to teach me, and since Mizuki was the one who taught taijutsu..."

Kyuubi winced, guilt welling up inside of her at hurting the one she was supposed to serve. "I'm sorry, Naruto-Sama. I did not mean to imply this was through any fault of your own. I may not have been fully conscious of what went on outside of the seal, but I saw how Jinchurikki were treated in other countries. Given what you've told me, I can you see your time in Konoha has been just as bad, if not worse then others. I merely wanted to give you an accurate dissertation of your skills."

"S'ok," Naruto smiled as the rain cloud that had been matting his hair to his face disappeared. He stood back up, looking as chipper as ever.

"But not to worry!" Kyuubi said cheerfully. "That's why we're here! I'm going to help you train. With your power it should be easy to gain more then enough strength to defeat a kage during this month period."

"Really?" asked Naruto, blinking. Kage's were the strongest ninja in the entire world. It took years if not decades to reach that level, and even then, very few were ever capable of reaching the prestigious S-rank, which was the level of a kage.

"Really," Kyuubi said with an enthusiastic nod. "By the time we're done, you will be more then a match for any kage level ninja."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he hopped onto his feet with renewed energy. "So what are we working on first?"

"Youki control, and chakra control."

Naruto face faulted. He had always had horrible control, and now he had two types of energy to control? Naruto concluded right then and their that his entire experience this month was going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've gotten a lot better you said, why don't we go find an Arch Fiend for you to fight you said. It will be fine, Naruto-Sama, nothing to worry about," Naruto said, mimicking Kyuubi's tone of voice to show how thoroughly disgruntled he was. "That is the last time I ever listen to you."<p>

It had only been a few days since Naruto had begun his training. And in that time Naruto had truly come into his own, without the seal blocking his potential the blond was learning far more quickly then even Kyuubi had thought possible. After he had mastered the few youki control exercises she had given him, the vixen had taught him how to properly apply his new power to increase his speed and strength, and how to form basic energy attacks using his Youki. Kyuubi had to admit to being impressed with the blond's ability to learn. While he could not stand listening to lectures, so long as you showed him what you wanted him to learn, he would get the technique down in under an hour.

Of course, the fact that Naruto had learned the secrets behind the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had meant what would normally take days or weeks to master, took far less time, depending on the amount of clones Naruto made.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes as her master continued complain as they made their way down the busy street in one of the demon villages within Makai. She sighed as she noticed the many looks of lust being sent her way by the men that she and Naruto walked past. It bothered her to receive those looks, especially since she only needed to display her tails to get them to stop. However, it had been decided by her – and seconded by Naruto – that she should hide them so that rumor of her continued existence didn't get out to the two Demon Kings.

That still didn't mean she wasn't annoyed.

Even worse for her were the looks her master was getting. So far, every single female they had passed by had stopped upon seeing Naruto. Their faces would go red, eyes would widen, mouths would gape open and produce vast amounts of drool. Not only was it disgusting to watch woman debase themselves by being so blatant in their staring, but it irritated Kyuubi to no end.

None of these girls were even worthy of looking at her master!

Getting her mind back on track, Kyuubi rolled her eyes, and when Naruto paused for breath asked, "you weren't injured Naruto-Sama, why are you complaining?"

"It's not a matter of getting hurt," Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "Those clothes were some of the only pair I had, now there gone," he gestured to himself. Like when he had gone through his transformation from human to demon, Naruto was completely shirtless and his pants were ripped in multiple places, showing off parts of his boxers.

"Which is why were going to get new clothes for you," Kyuubi said as if speaking to a child. Really, sometimes her master could be so immature. "Besides, human clothes are far inferior to the clothes that you'll find here. Now stop being such a child."

"I don't sound like a child do I?" Naruto asked, an innocent look on his face.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, despite his new personality every now and then the old Naruto would come out. She would never admit it out loud, but it was somewhat endearing.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

"At the moment you do. Really, Naruto-Sama, you need to learn to be more mature."

Naruto grinned and before Kyuubi knew what was happening, he disappeared from where he was and reappeared behind her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her flush against a well-defined chest and six-pack. Despite her best efforts, Kyuubi's face took on the same hue as her hair as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Now don't be like that Kyuu-chan," Naruto whispered in a husky voice, "I can be plenty mature. Perhaps you would like me to show you how... _mature _I can be."

Kyuubi shuddered and just barely managed to keep her arousal down so none of the demons near them could smell her musk. Even then, she could not stop herself from leaking a small amount of love juice that ran down her thighs. The combination of Naruto's musky scent filling her nose, his hard and well muscled body pressing against her back, his voice a husky growl in her ear, his hot breath hitting said ear and the absolutely dominating demonic aura that screamed alpha was nearly too much for the fox woman's libido.

"N-Naruto-… Sama… w-we should get you… your clothes," Kyuubi said, her voice haggard. It took a concerted effort of the most supreme will power to rid herself of the lust her master's presence had caused. Taking a deep gulp of air she removed his hands from around her waist, stepping out of his hold she began moving again, putting some distance between her and her master so she would not jump him in the streets. She could not give into her temptations, someone like her, who had made her masters life miserable did not deserve to be with a person like Naruto.

Getting herself back under control, Kyuubi began walking again.

"Come on, Naruto-Sama, the store is just a short distance away."

Naruto sighed as he followed Kyuubi, he was a little disappointed that she had turned him away... again and could not understand her reasoning. He had been rather straight forward in his desire to be with her. Yet, no matter how many times he would flirt with her, compliment her, or use physical intimacy to fluster her, nothing ever happened.

'__I don't get it,____is there something about me that she does not find attractive?' __He shook his head of the thoughts as the two entered a shop.

Naruto took a moment too look around, the shop itself looked like many of the ones in the human world. The floor was made of wooden tile, a red wood of some kind that he did not recognize but assumed that was because the material for construction came from Makai. The walls were a light gray and looked to be made of rock or some kind of sediment. Not that it mattered, since most of the wall was covered by what they had on display. Likewise, the ceiling was made of the same material, and had two fans and four light fixtures hanging from it.

The only difference he could discern between human shops and this one was that, in the human realm, all the clothes that they were selling was displayed for the customers. Here, it seemed that the different kinds of fabric used to make the clothes were displayed. There were several dozen racks running the length of the walls with various materials hanging from them. Set up in six isle-like rows in the middle of the store were cubbyholes containing more fabric.

Curious, Naruto walked up to the wall and grabbed the first piece of fabric he saw, a thin red material of some kind. Rubbing it between his fingers he was surprised by how sturdy it was, especially since it was also ridiculously soft to the touch, like a combination between silk and wool.

Ignoring her master perusing some of the fabrics, Kyuubi walked up to the clerk, an old kitsune sitting behind the desk, pouring over an old scroll.

"Hekesi-san!" Kyuubi shouted in surprise as she sped up to the old Kitsune clerk. Hearing his name called, the old looking kitsune looked up with a startled expression, before gasping in surprise as he laid eyes on the red-haired beauty.

"Kyuubi-Sama!" The four tailed kitsune stood up and rushed around the counter, dropping down in front of Kyuubi he got on his hands and knees to bow before the nine-tailed female. "You're a sight for sore eyes! Our entire clan has been worried sick when you had disappeared!" He looked up and Naruto – who had stopped looking at the materials when he heard Kyuubi call out to the man – could see the shear joy shining in his eyes. "Wait until I inform the others of your return!"

"You mean others survived?" asked Kyuubi, her voice a mere whisper. Naruto looked over at the vixen and was surprised to see that the woman looked close to tears. "I can't believe it. How many of our clan live?"

"Not as much as I would like, Kyuubi-Sama," Hekesi said, his face taking on a look of depression. "All totaled there are probably about fifty kitsune left, and they are scattered across Makai. The only reason the Demon Kings have not hunted us is they deemed us not worth the effort after you disappeared." He perked up a second later, "but with you back that can change. We can once again rise to greatness."

"Hey Kyuu-chan, who's the old guy?" asked Naruto. He had been patiently listening to their conversation, but he was getting annoyed at not being introduced.

Hekesi's eyes widened before they narrowed and he growled at the blond, "How dare you disrespect Kyuubi-Sama with such familiarity! You should be getting down on your knees and begging forgiveness for showing such disrespect!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened and was about to turn and apologize on behalf of her friend when Naruto's killing intent washed over not only the store, but the whole village as well.

**"******Now you listen here you worm!"****Naruto said, his eyes alight with power, and his voice now a deep regal and demonic tone. Kyuubi was on the floor gasping for breath and trembling as she tried with all her might to get back onto her feet. Hekesi was even worse, his eyes wide and some drool escaping his mouth as he lay on the floor in a fetal position. ****"I do not care if you are Kyuubi's ********best friend or her former lover! Speak to me like that again and I will make sure that you suffer unimaginable horrors the likes of which will cause all of demon kind to shutter in fear for millennial to come!"****

"N-Naruto… Sama…" Kyuubi gasped out, one hand reaching out and touching his foot.

Naruto looked down at her, his eyes still glowing, but as he saw Kyuubi struggling to even breath the glowing stopped. His eyes softened and grew concerned as his killing intent and power lessened, dwindling down until it was all gone. Naruto reached down and helped Kyuubi stand, wrapping one of his arms securely around her waist while he brought the other up to her head and began to run it through the trembling woman's hair. He pressed her head closer to his and nuzzled their cheeks together in a sign of affection.

"Gomen," Naruto whispered, his voice laden with regret at the troubles his actions had caused. "I lost control for a moment there, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Forgive me?"

"Please do not apologize, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said, for once not resisting the intimate action. Indeed, where she might have pushed him away a few seconds ago, right now she cherished the feeling of being close to him like this. Especially after feeling his power and killing intent. She needed to reassure herself that this was still Naruto. "This was my fault, I should have let him know that you are of higher status then myself."

Naruto's face left hers with a sigh. Kyuubi would always take the blame for something that was his fault, she had done it several times already. Naruto was not sure what it was about, but was surprised at how… submissive and accommodating Kyuubi was. Of course, he knew that there was much about the woman that he didn't know. Hell, he hadn't even known she _was_ a woman until they met!

He tightened his grip when Kyuubi tried to pull away, "don't, I can tell from how your legs are wobbling that standing on your own is out of the question."

Kyuubi looked like she was about to start struggling again but Naruto brought his other hand up to her cheek. The feel of his warm and calloused hand delicately touching her cheek brought an unusual amount of comfort, so much that Kyuubi didn't even notice when she started leaning into the hand. A thumb lightly ran across one of her whisker marks, causing her to suck in a breath.

Opening her eyes – and wondering when she had closed them in the first place – Kyuubi noticed a pair of Rinnegan orbs staring back at her.

_'The genjutsu must have dispelled when he released his power,'_ she thought absently, before her mind was taken away from the small observation by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Despite what you say this is my fault," Naruto let his thumb run along Kyuubi's cheek, caressing her whisker marks a bit more. Kyuubi blushed a bit as a low moan/purr escaped her throat. "If I have to I will make it an order."

Kyuubi sighed, knowing that with her masters stubborn nature he would. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she was thankful for his compassionate nature. Demons rarely every showed compassion, many even felt that it was a weakness. Even Raizen-Sama had rarely ever showed compassion, though he had on rare occasion.

"Very well. Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded before they turned to look at Hekesi, who was just now coming out of his stupor. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do…" Naruto muttered with a loud sigh.

Kyuubi just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped back just as the Oranggueura smashed into the ground he had previously been on. Chunks of dirt were launched into the air as the large creature's fist struck the ground. The large ape like creature howled as it missed, beating it's massive fist against its chest. Naruto smirked, while the Oranggueura was fairly powerful. In fact, it's power was easily on par with that of a B rank demon, it was slow and stupid, which lowered it's classification to that of a C rank.<p>

The blond thrust out his hand, a giant black claw made of his Youki extending from it. The claw latched onto the giant ape, pinning it's arms to it's chest. With a roar worthy of any demon king, Naruto lifted the demon off it's feet and flung it into the air. He watched as the creature flew higher and higher, waiting until the large ape reached the apex of it's flight before striking.

Jumping up after it. Naruto created another claw and used the Orangguera's weight and the worlds gravity against it, throwing it back down to the earth. The creature was smashed into the ground, creating a large crater as dirt and gravel was kicked up. The ground under it cracked and large fissures spread out from the center of the creatures impact. From where Naruto was almost floating in the sky, the entire crater looked like a large spiderweb.

Naruto landed on the ground just as the creature was getting back up. It moved on wobbly legs, looking for all the world like it had just gone three hundred rounds with a world class boxer and lost, badly. It took a while, but eventually, the beast managed to regain whatever wits it had. The blond grinned as the beast let out a roar, ready for round two, and charged at him, attempting to smash into him with its body.

However, Naruto had no intention of letting the lumbering creature hit him and nimbly leapt out of the way, much to the apes frustration. Soon the blond demon began to play a game of weaving in between the creatures attacks, always making sure to stay out of the creatures reach. This seemed to make ape-demon increasingly frustrated, and eventually, it seemed to lose whatever composure it had.

The Orangguera's let out a loud roar, it's hands smashed into the ground hard enough that it managed to bury the two appendages several feet into the coarse earth. With a great heave, it lifted a large chunk of rocky gravel, then hurled it straight towards Naruto with the intent of having the earthen projectile smack into him.

Naruto held out his hand. The appendage had taken on an L shape, with his middle, ring, and pinky fingers were curled as if making a fist; and his index finger was pointed at the ape-demon with his thumb sticking up in the air. A small black ball of energy began forming on the tip of his finger, crackling and sparking with barely suppressed power.

**"Bang."**

The energy ball tore into the chunk of earth, ripping it asunder and continuing on to the Orranguera, blasting a chunk through it too.

The giant ape roared, this time in pain as the demonic energy from Naruto not only tore a hole straight through it's chest, but also began burning around at the edges. The hole hissed and steamed as layers of skin continued melting off the Orrangura like someone had sprayed acid on the wound.

Naruto knew the truth about what was happening. Kyuubi had informed him early on that Naruto's youki was poisonous to those who weren't strong enough to withstand it, and the blond demon-shinobi had used that to his advantage. Several of the times he had battled the demons on this plane he had merely killed them via poisoning there system with his power.

Naruto used a quick Shundo - the speed technique Kyuubi had taught to him** – **to appear on the creatures head with a loud boom, one hand pointed palm down at the large Gorilla's head, the other holding onto the pointed hands wrist.

**"Boom."**

A large blast of black energy launched out of Naruto's hand, bathing the creature in it's light, or lack there of, as it were. In a few seconds the entire Orranguera was obliterated, not even ashes of the creature were left.

Naruto grinned as he put his hands and his pockets and made his way towards Kyuubi, who was overseeing the training his Kage Bunshin were doing.

**"******So how w******a**s that?" asked Naruto, his voice changing from its regal demonic tone to a normal voice as his youki left his system.

"Not bad," Kyuubi replied, a small smirk on her face as she stopped watching and helping the clones to face him. "You're a little cocky when you fight and tend to make a game out of it, but I suppose considering who you are it can't be helped."

Naruto pouted, "yeah well, when I fight an opponent who requires me to take them seriously I will…" A sly grin crossed his face as he saddled up to Kyuubi, an arm snaking around her waist. "Besides with all these awesome techniques and powers your teaching me, I doubt there is any demon alive who could put up a decent fight."

Kyuubi blushed a bit, but quickly frowned and stepped out of Naruto's grasp.

Naruto, frustrated from being snubbed so many times by now that he had lost count, barely managed to restrain his growl. "why do you keep resisting, Kyuubi?" he asked, despite his voice being calm, there was a hint of frustration.

"I… I don't know what your talking about," Kyuubi replied, turning away so he couldn't see her face.

This time Naruto did growl, "don't give me that! You know very well what I'm talking about! Is there something wrong with me! Am I not attractive enough for you! Or do you not like me because I was once human!"

"NO!" Kyuubi shouted as she turned to him, her eyes wide in shock. "no," she repeated her voice softer, "there's nothing wrong with you… I just…"

"Then what it is?" Naruto asked as he closed the distance between them, "have I done something wrong? I know we haven't known each other that long…" Naruto paused here, "well, I guess you've known me for a while now, huh?"

He stopped when he heard Kyuubi sob, he moved to comfort her but she quickly moved away, taking several steps from the blond, before whirling on him.

"That's just it," she said, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I've known you for a long time, longer then anyone else, I was sealed into you the moment you were born for Kami's sake! I know of almost everything that happened to you! I…" she stifled another sob, "I watched as you went your entire life without anyone but a few people caring about you, and even they were only passing by, never staying long enough to truly help. I – saw all the beatings you've ever gone through, like watching a movie. Every time you went to the hospital in critical condition I was there… I saw…" she paused, unsure whether she should continue or not but plunged on anyway. "I saw when you tried to end it…"

Naruto stiffened. He was not surprised that she knew about his beatings. While they had been rare, only happening once in a blue moon, they had happened. Usually he would get beaten while running afoul of a drunken villager, he lived in the red light district so there were quite a few of them wandering around late at night. He had learned early on not to stay out after dark when he was younger. But to hear that she had seen him in his greatness moment of weakness was shocking, even though he knew it shouldn't have been.

It had been when he was 6 years old, he had just started the academy and couldn't have been happier, since he felt he would finally get to prove to everyone just how awesome he was. Several people had not liked the thought of the demon getting stronger, and he had received his first true beating that day, the kind where he was sent to the hospital half dead and forced on life support for several days despite Kyuubi healing him.

It had been after he had left the academy when it happened. The blond had reached the red light district where a group of disgruntled villagers had been waiting. They had muffled him and taken him into an alley where they proceeded to beat the life out of him. He didn't know how long the beating had last, or even who had been doing the beating. Consciousness had faded in and out before the pain had become too much and he had passed out all together. He hadn't known what happened after that, but did remember waking up in the hospital attached to a life support system.

A month after that he had lost it, not being able to stand the glares, the new and harsher beatings when drunks caught him. Naruto had attempted to commit suicide, he had taken a kunai knife and slit his throat. Only for his throat to heal nearly instantaneously, he had tried his wrists and ended up getting the same thing. As a desperate last gamble Naruto had pierced his heart, he was not sure how he had survived that…

"It was you wasn't it?" Naruto asked in a low voice, "you were the one who had kept me from dying that day."

Kyuubi nodded her head, "I… all these things that had happened to you were because of me, because I was sealed inside you!" She turned away again. "But that's not even the worst part, the worst was that I didn't save you out of some noble desire to keep you alive. I saved you so that you would suffer, so that I could get some form of revenge on you. Even though, like me, you had no choice in being my host. Someone like me, someone who has caused you so much pain and relished in it, doesn't deserve to have you…"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them again Naruto walked over to the sobbing vixen, wrapping her up in his arms. Kyuubi struggled a bit, but with her waning strength and Naruto's immense physical condition there was no contest between them. Eventually her body gave out and sagged into him, tears coming out of her anew.

"Baka," Naruto said, one of his hands reaching out and caressing her hair. "That was years ago. And while I don't like hearing that you wanted me to suffer, I can understand how you were feeling. I can't say if I would have done the same or not, but who can unless their placed in a similar situation? Everyone would like to say things like 'I would never do that' and 'what a horrible thing to do' but in truth, no one could ever truly know how they'd react until their put in a similar situation."

"W-what about before you… met me?" Kyuubi asked with a slight hic up. It was very odd seeing the most powerful of the nine demon lords break down like this. Naruto may have only known her for a time, but he knew enough to know that crying like this would be seen as a sign of weakness, and one that Kyuubi herself was likely to scorn were anyone else doing so. He wondered if she would still cry for him if he were still human?

Probably not.

"Kyuu, I didn't even know about you until three months ago," Naruto said in an amused voice. "Sure I may have placed a slight blame on you when I first learned about the sealing… but that was overshadowed by my desire to prove I wasn't you. I never really took the time to place blame on anyone, not my parents, and certainly not you."

Kyuubi sniffled a bit as she buried herself deeper in his chest, reassured by Naruto's words. She still felt horrible, and in some ways, her master's forgiveness made her feel even worse. She had watched and relished in his suffering, drinking in the agony that a six year old child had gone through like a fine wine all for the sake of her misguided hatred. Yet Naruto had forgiven her, the person who had caused his suffering and enjoyed it. His forgiveness of her just made her feel even more guilty.

And yet, beyond that guilt, Kyuubi felt the stirrings of hope. That maybe, just maybe, if she helped Naruto and did all in her power to protect him, then she would be able to earn the forgiveness he had given her. Forgiveness that she didn't deserve.

"What about the villagers?" she asked after several seconds of silence.

Naruto chuckled, "I may not blame them for the sealing, after all there was nothing they could do about it one way or the other." Naruto sighed as he placed his chin on top of Kyuubi's head, letting it rest there as he continued. "That doesn't mean I don't blame them for how my life has been because of them. They abused an innocent child for crimes he did not commit, for something beyond his control. They didn't even take the time to get to know me, simply believing that I was a demon given human form."

Naruto chuckled at the irony of that statement. In some ways, he guessed the villagers had been right. They had just mixed him up with the wrong demon.

"And while I'm not going to stoop to their level and go out of my way to make their lives miserable, I'm not going to put up with their crap anymore either. They want to try something with me, they better be prepared for the consequences and the pain of me breaking my foot off in their ass."

Kyuubi gave a small giggle that was somewhat stifled by her face being buried in Naruto's well developed pectorals. "That's good, I don't think I could have put up with another minute of that simpering and submissive attitude you used to have."

"Ouch," Naruto said, mocking a wince. "You could have put that a little more nicely." He grinned, "in any case, I'm just glad I'm not an overly conscious bleeding heart like a certain vixen I know. Who would have thought the Great Kyuubi No Yoko was such a cry baby?"

Naruto winced a bit as Kyuubi's nails elongated into claws and dug into his back, but for the most part ignored the slight pain. He pushed her back a bit, looking at her tear stained face, bringing a hand up and wiping off the few remaining tears.

"So are we gonna cry and moan about things that aren't true and don't matter anymore?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi shook her head and smiled, "you'd better be careful with that attitude around me…"

"Oooh a threat?" Naruto said in mock fear before smirking, "I'll take that as a yes. And in that case, we need some way to seal your promise not to cry about things you can't control."

Kyuubi blinked at him and tilted her head curiously, "what do you me – Mmmph!"

Kyuubi was cut off as Naruto smashed his lips against hers. The red head's eyes went wide for all of one second before they fluttered closed. Acting almost on instinct Kyuubi pressed her lips against the blond's even harder, eliciting a slight grunt from the blond. One of her hands ended up going to the back of Naruto's neck while the other buried itself in his hair.

"Mmmmm," Kyuubi moaned at the feeling of Naruto's lips against hers. They were surprisingly soft, not something she would have expected from the blond. Soft and moist and in Kyuubi's humble opinion, perfect. Opening her mouth the vixen allowed Naruto to slip his tongue in between her teeth and deepen the kiss. Kyuubi's tongue came out to meet his as they began to duel and danced around each other, Kyuubi's experience won out and Naruto let her explore the inside of his mouth. Her tongue ran over his teeth, feeling the increased length of his canines, it went to his roof, licked along his inner cheeks,. The red haired demoness left no part of the blond's mouth unexplored. Eventually, Kyuubi's tongue retracted, allowing Naruto to the same to her.

When breathing became a must the two broke away.

"W-what was that for?" asked a completely dazed Kyuubi, her eyes half lidded with lust.

Naruto grinned at her expression, "why we were sealing our promise of course! You're not going to feel guilty about what happened to me anymore, remember?"

Kyuubi looked up at him with a cute expression of confusion on her face. She shook her head and gave a sly smile. "I think we need to try again, just so I remember our promise more clearly."

Naruto chuckled before leaning back down and capturing Kyuubi's lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Loud explosions and the sound of battle filled one of the dead forests of Makai. The feeling of raw power emanating from the forest was enough to drive off even some of the bravest, or dumbest of demons.<p>

It was a very smart thing for them to do all things considered.

After all, getting in between a battle between the most powerful of the nine Demon Lords and the heir and descendant of the greatest demon king to ever exist was not a wise move.

Naruto grunted as he jumped away from another of Kyuubi's energy blasts, this one hitting close enough to sing his clothes. There was a slight pull on his youki as they repaired themselves a moment later. He had never been so thankful that his clothes had the ability to repair themselves, just thinking about the amount of money had would save from having to get new clothes each time he destroyed another pair – which he could feel was going to be a very frequent occurrence – was enough to make him smile.

He would have to thank Hekesi for them later.

Looking up Naruto saw another energy blast heading his way. He charged all the energy he could into one of his fists and, as the ball of red Youki got closer, smashed his fist into it. For a moment the ball of energy and Naruto's own power struggled in a battle for dominance. With a loud roar Naruto shoved more power into his hand and pushed. The ball of youki caved in where Naruto's fist was for a moment, before getting launched into the air. When it was several thousand meters high, Naruto sent an energy blast at it, creating a large explosion that could no doubt be seen for miles.

The blond had no time to celebrate, however, as Naruto's instincts began screaming at him. Acting on them, he jumped to the side just in time to dodge a giant claw of Youki. Creating his own youki claw, Naruto grabbed onto the red claw of energy and yanked. He was rewarded when Kyuubi came flying out of the forest, head first and towards him.

He jumped up to meet her, his fist already charged with Youki, the black energy making it impossible to see said appendage. Just as he brought his fist down Kyuubi phased out of existence with nothing more then a sonic boom to signify her moving, having used the demon speed technique Shundo to get away. Naruto's fist ended up hitting a tree, destroying it and the seven behind it as well as creating a large trench in the ground.

Landing on the ground Naruto went into a roll, dodging the red beam of energy that Kyuubi shot from one of her tails. He had learned early on that Kyuubi's tails were actually the most dangerous part of her body. With them she could launch energy blasts anywhere she wanted, and was not limited by not being able to see where she sent them. That, and the fact that she had nine of them meant she could send a near continuous stream of energy when she wanted to.

Kipping up on the balls of his feet, Naruto spun around and held out his hand, palm pointed towards the sky. Several reddish black discs appeared above his hand. They looked like a spinning hacksaw, with razor sharp, jagged edges that looked like they would be incredibly painful if they cut into your flesh. Naruto placed his hand on the top one and began throwing them at Kyuubi, one after the other in quick succession. Before they could hit the red-haired vixen, Kyuubi began to weave her tails in a complex pattern as she charged them with Youkai, creating an energy shield that caused the attacks to explode harmlessly in front of her.

However, Naruto used the distraction it afforded him and Shundo'd right in front of her, his leg crackling with an ominous black glow as it descended on her. Kyuubi merely sidestepped the kick, using her arm and youki to redirect the blast away from her and knock Naruto off balance.

Naruto stumbled and Kyuubi capitalized on his momentary weakness, smashing a Youki covered fist into his face.

Naruto went flying backwards for nearly a hundred feet, smashing through multiple trees before rolling to a stop just a few feet from a small lake. He blinked several times as he tried to get the spots out of his eyes, all the while wondering why his head was ringing.

As he lay there panting Kyuubi came up and leaned over him with a victorious smirk.

"Yeah, go on gloat as much as you can now," Naruto panted, trying his best to give her a glare. Considering how much his head hurt, it was less effective then it could have. "It would be a good idea to take what bragging rights you can before its out of your reach…"

Kyuubi just shook her head,her smirk still in place, "do you think I would be so cruel as to brag about how I kicked your ass six ways to Sunday?"

"Yes, yes I do," Naruto said with a grunt as he felt the last of his wounds and burns heal. Sitting up the blond shook his head to clear it. He could distinctly here ringing in his ear.

"Who would I brag to?" Kyuubi asked as she held out a hand to help Naruto up, "after all, until you have the strength to claim your throne, I'm basically sworn to secrecy."

Naruto looked at the hand and grabbed onto it, but instead of letting Kyuubi pull him up, he yanked on it and pulled her down. He watched with amusement as her eyes widened and just as she crashed into him, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Rolling over Naruto grinned victoriously as he looked down at the red haired vixen he was now straddling.

"I suppose that's true," Naruto mused, "though it will probably worse if you bragged after I took Raizen-Ojisan's place."

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to convince me to stay quiet," Kyuubi replied in a purring voice.

Naruto grinned and began to lean in when…

**"******GRAAAAG!"****

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were forced to roll off each other and jump out of the way as several globs of acid splashed against where they had been laying.

"Oi! Who the hell do you assholes think you are! I was just about to..." Naruto trailed off and eyed the odd looking creatures warily. The things were bent down on all fours and had a large pair of arms coming out of their backs. They had black leathery looking skin covering most of their bodies except for a few parts that were red and showed off muscle, and their face, which was an off-white color. A few of them had masks on and while Naruto was not sure, he had a hunch that they increased the creatures size since the ones with the mask were at least twice as large as the ones without.

All in all they were some of the ugliest things he had ever seen.

There were fifty in all.

**"Nobodies," **Kyuubi commented as she made eye contact with him.

Naruto dodged another stream of acid before grabbing one of the creatures with a youki claw and crushing it like it was made of clay. He tossed the corpse into several of the others, knocking them down with how hard he threw it.

"Nobodies?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his tone. "Is that what these things are called?"

Kyuubi nodded as one of the masked Nobodies leapt at her, she jumped to the side, before shooting a red beam of Youki into it, destroying the mask along with most of its head. The beast continued sailing through the air in a slow arch, before hitting the ground a meter away and skidding for several more feet before coming to a stop.

It was dead before it hit the ground.

"Yep," Kyuubi answered, "no one could ever figure out a name for these things, so that's what we called them. they're fairly easy to kill, but can be annoying since they have the ability to suck out your demonic energy with a dance."

"A dance?" Naruto nearly laughed as an image of these things starting to break dance came to his mind. It was honestly the stupidest thing he had ever seen and amused him to no end. Maybe he should keep one as a pet to amuse him...

"Don't underes**timate them," **Kyuubi warned Naruto as her tails shot out, red Youki extending from them and impaling four of the Nobodies. **"They m******ay not be hard to kill, but they are still annoying and persistent."****

Naruto grunted non comically, "yeah I got ya." Naruto smirked as one of the creatures lunged at him, he dodged the side and grabbed it's head, releasing an energy blast in one go that destroyed the entire creature. "Still it shouldn't be too hard to kill them," Naruto said, "with the two of us it shouldn't take more then a few minutes at the most."

Kyuubi caught Naruto's eye and smirked, **"******the one who destroys the most wins?"****

Naruto's grin said it all, "that's right, the wages are one of us spending the entire week devoting themselves to the other."

**"******Awww, but I'm already devoted to you, Naruto-Sama," ****Kyuubi said as she wiped out a few more with several swipes of her now clawed hands.

Naruto hummed in thought, "well then, how about I devote myself to you for a week if I lose, and you will have to wear a naughty maid outfit whenever we're at home."

Kyuubi blushed at the thought of wearing something like that in front of her Naruto-Sama. It sounded kinky, ****"Deal!"****

"**Alright then," Naruto said as he really cut his energy loose, the black Youkai exploding out of him. "L******et's rock!"****

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually kind of surprised by the amount of hits, reviews, etc that this story is getting. Considering I only have a very basic idea of my plot it's doing pretty well. Not as well as some of my other's, but that's to be expected. Anyways, some people may have noticed my 'Negi' problem. That was actually because of my Negima story. The word Negi is in my spell checker. So when I write 'Neji' it automatically changes it. It's a pain in the ass because I don't notice it until after I finish my chapter, and finding and correcting them all is harder then it looks.<strong>

**Now then, I am going to look online and apply for more jobs. I saw a few for Bioware and Activision that I am qualified for, so I'll try there. You guys go do... whatever the hell it is you were doing before reading this chapter.**

**Narutoverse harem has been finalized! New poll opening soon!**

**Harem:**

**Kyuubi (default pairing), Mei Terumi (132 votes), Yugito Nii (120 votes), Anko Mitarashi (104 votes), Konan (102 votes), Samui (95 vote), Kurenai Yuhi (85 votes).**

**Also, I don't know how many of you have watched or read Yu Yu Hakusho. But if you have, I would appreciate a list of female characters, cuz I don't think I can remember all of them.**


	5. A Saints Day

**Disclaimer: I am just a poor college grad trying to make my way in the world. I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. A couple of assholes who don't deserve crap do, and it makes me angry. Well guess what? No more Mr. Nice-Pokemaster12! I'm gonna go to Japan, I'm gonna get ass, take names, and when all is said and done, Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho will be mine! **

**...just as soon as I get enough money to travel to Japan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaoter 5: A Saints Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Naruto and Kyuubi had entered the realm of Makai, and during that time Naruto had grown a lot, and not just in strength. With his youki still more or less trying to balance itself within his body, the blond had grown another five inches, making him stand at a height of 6' even, or 182 centimeters. He also looked older now, his physical body matching the sixteen to eighteen year old look of Kyuubi. Speaking of the vixen she was the one who told him why he was growing so damn much.<p>

Not that Naruto was going to complain. His height had always been something he had been self-conscious about. The fact that most of the kids at the academy had teased him for being so short notwithstanding.

The reason for his incredibly growth spurt, apparently, was because he quite simply had too much youki for his body to handle. With the nearly overwhelming amount of power now being regulated through his tenketsu, his body had been close to destroying itself from the inside out. Thus the excess youki that he let out subconsciously was being used to increase his growth in order to handle his power. For someone who had been about just short of 146 centimeters just a little less then a month ago, it was a nice change.

Naruto had learned much, both about his new powers and his demon heritage. Under Kyuubi's tutelage he had learned how to manipulate his youki. With the use of his kage bunshin training method, in which Naruto usually had around two or three thousand clones on average, the blond could now say he was a master at manipulating his own energy. Though Kyuubi's words that he was 'good enough for now' had made him face-fault. Still, he couldn't deny she was way better at energy manipulation then he was, and so he didn't complain when the red head had told him he still had a lot to learn.

He had also gained much better control over his chakra. Because Naruto was at least part human, he still had his large reservoir of chakra, which had also taken a leap in size, his reserves being about twice as large as they had been when he was human.

Kyuubi had told him this was because the seal had still been active for some time after she had been unsealed, even though it no longer had anything to hold after she had been released. The seal, which had originally been designed to leak Kyuubi's youki into Naruto's chakra coils, had instead taken Naruto's own youki and began pumping them through his chakra coils, increasing them in size before the seal was destroyed completely.

He did not know how good his control was, as there was no way for him to measure it. However, Naruto now had a very good feel of his own chakra, and the several jutsu that he knew; kage bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge, could all be done seallessly and without smoke.

On a side note, for some reason the only human technique that he could use with his youki was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto assumed that was because it was a direct manipulation of energy, whereas the henge was a genjutsu/ninjutsu hybrid and the Kawarimi was a very basic Jikukan jutsu.

Not everything they had done was fighting, however, they had taken frequent trips back to Heseki's shop. After explaining who it was the four-tailed kitsune had insulted, and swearing him to total secrecy, the man had been much more accommodating towards them, even going so far as to give Naruto's first two sets of clothes to him for free. After that they had gotten a nice discount, and the blond was now the proud owner of several sets of kimono's and battle outfits that would repair themselves and grow as he did. A good thing too since he had been 173 centimeters when he first got his clothes.

Currently Naruto was wearing his favorite outfit. Tight black pants that were designed to stretch across his form to fit his muscular legs. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he did have a vest that was made from the skin of one of the Greater Fiends he had killed during his training. It was black with a dark orange Uzumaki Swirl on the back, which was surrounded by a pattern similar to the tattoo around Raizen's left eye in the same orange color. Currently it was unzipped, showing off Naruto ripped torso. Over his vest was a sleeveless Haori, it was also black, with another orange Uzumaki swirl on the back and had orange flames licking the bottom and reaching down to his ankles. It came with a hood sewn into it, Heseki had placed a kitsune enchantment on his hood, so that when Naruto put it up all someone would see were his eyes. The Haori could also zip up, and when Naruto wanted he could attach sleeves of varying sizes and makes to it so that no one would be able to see what he looked like.

Finishing off his outfit were a pair of dark orange boots, which were covered by sleek looking black shin guards. His arms were likewise covered by a pair of arm guards, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. All in all Naruto felt the look was bad ass, and if the way Kyuubi had purred and almost jumped him when she first saw him wearing them was anything to go by he was damn sexy too.

As it was she had waited until they had left the Youki village to jump him. Which was just fine with Naruto.

With all that had happened in the past three weeks, Naruto had to say he was rather pleased. He was getting stronger every day, he was learning more now then he ever had at the academy or from Kakashi. He was learning about his heritage, at least the demonic half of it, and he had a beautiful vixen by his side. Yep, life was good for Naruto, and even the so called 'last test' Kyuubi had told him about couldn't bring him down from his current high.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's it huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at the massive tower hovering over a city that was covered in mist. The city itself was fairly large, and he could only see a part of it due to the mist that covered most of the sprawling mass of buildings, which meant the city was much larger then it appeared.<p>

The only thing that he could really make out was the tower, a large spiraling mass of stone and mortar that looked like your stereotypical evil dungeon; with sweeping staircases and buttresses of all kinds on outside along with several large, pointed towers and statues of various animals that Naruto could not recognize.

"My last test?"

"Yes," answered Kyuubi as she too looked out at the city. "That city is called the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. The castle above it is called Maze Castle, and is the fortress of the Four Saint Beasts. Most of the demons living in the city are small-time, E to C class. However the Four Saint Beasts are said to be more powerful and will be a good test to see if you learned everything I have taught you so far."

"How do you know about these 'Four Saint Beast' guys anyways?" asked Naruto. "You've been sealed up for like one hundred something years haven't you?"

A tic mark formed on Kyuubi's head at being reminded of her previous imprisonment. However she didn't let him know how his words irritated her, she knew he didn't mean it as an insult but a legitimate question. "Because they formed about a year before I was forced to live in the human world. While they aren't that powerful compared to some of the demons in Makai, they are powerful enough that they were able to take over this city. They are also vastly more intelligent then the demons I have had you face thus far."

Demons that lived on the plains of Makai were generally very stupid, lacking in everything but the most basic forms of instinct. While some of them, like the greater fiends and the Oranggueura had a lot of power, they did not have the brains to properly use that power.

Naruto nodded before he turned to Kyuubi and grinned. "Since I have to go alone, how about a kiss for good luck?"

the red head rolled her eyes, even as a grin of her own formed on her face. She pressed herself against the blond had wrapped her arms around him. She raised herself up on her tip toes as Naruto leaned down, his eyes closing. However just before their lips touched, Kyuubi pressed two fingers against his, making him open his eyes and blink owlishly.

"I think not." The grin on the red heads face grew wider, her larger then average canines slightly poking out from her upper lip. "How about you do well, and if I'm impressed then maybe, just maybe, I'll give you that kiss your craving." And with those words Kyuubi disappeared within a shundo, leaving Naruto blinking after her.

Said blond looked at where Kyuubi had been in his arms just second ago, blinking in confusion. That lasted only so long however before he growled in frustration. "Damn it, Kyuu-chan! You can't just leave me all bothered like this!" He grumbled for several moments before blinking as several ghouls surrounded him. Not in the mood to deal with these small fry he growled. "What the hell do you pricks want!"

the ghouls ignored him however, as they talked amongst themselves.

"Such a delicious smell!"

"He looks so tasty!"

"Let's eat!"

Several large tic marks formed on his head as the ghouls spoke. "Oi! I suggest you all shut the fuck up before I rip your god damn intestines out of your throat and shove them up your ass!" He let loose a small amount of his power and killing intent. Small being a very relative term. What Naruto did was release around maybe ten percent of his power and killing intent. However, ten percent of his power was on class with an B ranked demon, and therefore much more powerful then anything these ghouls had likely ever come across.

Therefore it was no surprise when the moment he unleashed his power, the ghouls high tailed their asses out of the blonds vicinity. Naruto snorted before going on his way, grumbling about vixen's and how they were going to regret leaving him horny the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the Maze Castle, Naruto's presence did not go unnoticed.<p>

"It's been a while since we've had a visitor."

"Who care's? There's only one of them, and he hardly has any power to him. He's not even worth our attention."

"What say you, Master Suzaku?"

"Byakko is correct. A single demon with only enough energy for a D rank? I doubt he could even make it past the front door."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is Maze Castle up close, huh?" Naruto snorted. "How... quaint." He began walking closer to the entrance but only made it a few steps before being approached by a strange creature who's purple body consisted a single eyeball centered between two bat wings.<p>

"Welcome to Maze Castle. The one who wishes to enter this castle must first be tried by the gate of betrayal." announced the creature.

"Trial?" asked Naruto, tilting his head from side to side as he looked at the creature. "What trial?" In answer to the blond's question the creature darted over to a switch on the side of the wall, causing the ceiling above them to fall down. Naruto frowned as he raised a hand and held the roof from collapsing on him. "I hope this isn't the trial. If so then I want my refund, this place sucks!"

"This door is very sensitive and quite tricky. It is able to detect the strength of the people supporting it and apply the greatest pressure possible without crushing them outright." the creature said in what Naruto assumed was a smug tone. Just listening to the creature pissed him the fuck off. "As soon as one person slacks it will then completely fall to the ground. If one person betrays the rest and escapes, the rest will be crushed. If everyone remains, the eventually you will tire and you will all be crushed. Only betrayers have the right to enter this castle. So who's going to live and who's going to die? Hahahaha!"

"Oi! Did you forget I'm alone cock sucker?" asked Naruto. The blond cocked his unused hand back, he channeled a little power into his fist, not enough for anyone to see or even feel the energy. But enough for what he wanted.

Naruto smashed his fist into the ceiling and unleashed the energy he had channeled into it. There was a small shockwave that was sent out from his fist hitting the ceiling. Cracks and fissures began to form, running along the surface. Then the entire ceiling exploded in a shower of debris. The shocked creature didn't even have time to do more then widen it's eyes before Naruto grabbed it in his hand and squeezed.

"Gross, demon guts," Naruto said after popping the creature like a balloon. He shook the juices and entrails from the crushed creature off of him. He looked around for a moment and grunted. "This is so boring, I hope this lame ass trap isn't conducive to the rest of the castle." He sighed, "whatever, mind as well get this shit over with. Maybe if I get done quick enough Kyuu-chan will give me a nice reward..." he giggled a little at the thoughts of what he and Kyuubi would be doing together as he began walking into the castle proper.

Somewhere in Konoha Jiraiya felt the urge to shout and pump his fist, which he did. Unfortunately he was currently spying on the women's hotspring while all the female ANBU members were taking a soak. His cries were so loud that Kyuubi, who was waiting for Naruto heard them and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"He managed to pass the fate of betrayal. Seems this child is stronger then we thought. What should we do, Master Suzaku?"<p>

"Do not worry Seiryu. This only means we'll have a little more entertainment for the time being. The boy is a fool if he thinks he has what it takes to storm this Castle on his own. Someone go down and play with him."

"Ha! This stupid blond thinks he can come in here all by himself and defeat us! I'll crush him where he stands!"

"No, I shall show this fool the true perils of Maze Castle. The mighty Genbu shall bring you his corpse to you immediately! I shall stick his head on a pike at the top of the tower as a message to all those who would oppose us. Hahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dear sweat Kami, when Kyuu-chan said this place was a maze she meant it," Naruto grumbled. He had been walking around the winding passages for over half an hour, searching for a set of stairs that would lead him to the next level with no luck. "God damn it! When am I going to get to fight anyone!"<p>

"Looks like someone seems rather eager to die! Hahahaha!" a raspy voice bellowed out.

"Finally, I was wondering when one of you idiots would get here," Naruto said. "I've been getting terribly bored."

"You've got some guts punk. Take the door on your right and I shall show you just how out of your league you are," the voice commanded.

The blond grinned. "You won't be saying that after I kick your ass!" exclaimed Naruto as he slammed open the iron double doors.

The room was illuminated only by a few torches, while the majority of it remained hidden in darkness. In the back a spiraling stairway leading upwards could be seen. Naruto sighed as he tried to peer into the darkness with no success, he still didn't have a grasp on enhancing his senses as it took far more control then he currently had. Thinking of a better way to get some light, the blond channeled some youki into his hands and created a ball of flame.

Well, it wasn't quite a flame. Naruto had learned early on that his youki had no elemental properties to it, his chakra did, but not his youki. The 'flame' in his hands, was essentially just a ball of compressed youki that acted similar to fire.

It was, in many ways, similar to Kyuubi's own kitsune fire otherwise known as kitsune-bi.

Holding out his hand the flame flew towards the ceiling, lighting up the rest of the room. Naruto blinked as he got sight of the rather large beast before him. The mammoth sized beast was composed entirely of rocks. He had turtle-style shell protecting his back, spikes on top of his head, and a long stone tail hanging out behind him.

"Welcome trespasser! Hahaha!" laughed the creature.

Naruto had a deadpan look on his face. "I'm going to be fighting a fucking rock? Are you kidding me!"

"I am Genbu of the four saint beasts." Genbu told him, seemingly ignoring Naruto's insult. The blond assumed the man was not only a rock, but likely as dumb as one as well. "Any last request before I rip you limb from limb?"

"Yeah, how can a beast be a saint?" asked Naruto, "And I've heard of pet rocks before, but talking rocks?"

"This is the only set of stairs leading up to the tower. You can defeat me and go up there on your own, or I can drag you there once you've stopped breathing." bellowed Genbu as he smacked his tail against the floor, creating a giant crater. "I hope you don't have anyone back home waiting for you, or there going to be left a widow!"

"That was... lame," Naruto said, "such a lame comeback. Can't you do any better then that?"

"You've got guts for such a pathetic creature! Hahaha!" Genbu laughed as his tail sunk into the ground. Genbu's tail shot out of the ground from behind Naruto, attempting to smack him across the room. Not that the blond demon-shinobi had any intention of letting it. Turning around Naruto unleashed a blast of energy from his fist, smashing it into the tail and destroying it.

The tail reformed and retracted back into his body a moment later. "Hahahaha! Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone one of my limbs. Since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded! There is no where to run!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Did you seriously just reveal your abilities without even being tricked into it? I was right, you really are as dumb as a rock."

"You have yet to see the full extent of my power! Perhaps then you won't be so cocky!" declared Genbu as his entire body sunk into the stone floor.

Naruto sighed. "I have no desire to play hide and seek with you." The blond demon-shinobi was forced to leap backwards as Genbu's arm shot up out of the ground in the spot where he was previously standing. He back flipped backwards several times as he avoided the rocks arms and tails that attempted to squash him. Naruto frowned. "So it looks like I have to draw him out of hiding before I can cut him to pieces, fine by me!"

Using Shundo Naruto began to flash himself around the room, moving so fast that he left after images in his wake. He dodged arms, legs and tails with ease, taunting Genbu all the while. "My god, you suck! It's no wonder you were the first one I fought, your probably so weak the other Beasts figured you were expendable!"

Genbu, frustrated by his inability to crush the blond and enraged by Naruto's taunts, launched himself out of the ground and into the air. "I'll crush you!"

"Finally!" Naruto crowed as he crossed his hands and created several black discs of energy. The flung his hands out in an 'x' pattern, launching ten discs at the same time. Two of the discs sliced right through his head, two cut off his arms, two more went through his legs, and four of them cut into his torso. The chunks of stone that had formerly been his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Naruto smirked as he dusted off his hands.

"Man that was just sad," Naruto said, shaking his head. "If this is the caliber I can expect with these Saint Beasts, then Kyuu-chan is just making me waste my time."

"Don't get cocky, punk!" shouted Genbu's voice from the pile of rocks.

Naruto watched in stunned silence as the pile of stones started shaking as Genbu's body pieced itself back together. "Hahahaha! You can slice my body up all you like, but I'll just reassemble every time." taunted Genbu as his body reached down and put his head back on. "Actually, it makes for a very nice attack! **Horizontal Boulder Explosion!**"

Genbu stretched his arms forward, firing them along with his head as projectiles at Naruto. The blond frowned as he made his hands into knife edges and slid into a wider defensive stance. He didn't even bother to use his youki to slice through the projectile arms and head, destroying them with impunity and making the pieces even smaller then last time. "Let's see you recover from that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is nothing!" bellowed Genbu as his body reassembled itself again. "Surrender and I'll make your end swift! You can't defeat me! **Horizontal Boulder Explosion!" **shouted Genbu as he started rapid firing baseball sized stones. Naruto frowned as he tried to come up with a plan, even as he continued destroying the boulders with well placed punches.

"There's got to be a portion of his body that allows him to reassemble himself. The only problem is finding it would be like trying to find a single grain of sand on a beach." Naruto grumbled. This guy wasn't even worth the amount of time the blond had already wasted on him, why couldn't he just be simple to defeat like all the other demons? "Well if precision cutting doesn't work, I'll just blast the fucker away!"

Naruto began channeling more energy into his hand then he had previously. Enough that wisps of black energy began leaking off of his hand like steam. "You efforts are useless! Just Die! **Horizontal ****Boulder Explosion!**" Genbu released his entire torso as a barrage of stone projectiles. Naruto dodged the stone projectiles, weaving through them as if they weren't even there.

"Using the same attack over and over again, have you no originality!" shouted Naruto as he smashed his fist into Genbu. There was a massive explosion of black energy that engulfed the large rock beast, the power Naruto unleashed caused the creature to disintegrate. Naruto looked around and snorted. "How did you like that?"

Naruto began walking towards the stairs, grumbling the entire time. "Stupid rock, making me waste so much time."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The remaining beasts all watched as the blond's attack utterly destroyed Genbu, or more like disintegrated as there was nothing left of the rock demon, not even rubble. Still, they did not seem at all concerned by the death of Genbu, nor by the progress Naruto was making.<p>

"It's seems that Genbu has gone and gotten himself killed Master Suzaku."

"You shouldn't be so troubled Seiryu, Genbu was the weakest among us. His only usefulness was his ability to communicate to the demons of the city through the walls."

"His defeat has tarnished the name of the saint beasts. We cannot allow this intruder to progress any further Master."

"Their end is near, I'll tear him to shreds! This blond fool will not escape the hunt of Byakko!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he continued walking. This place was so boring, and Kyuubi was refusing to talk to him via their telepathy through the mating bond until he had finished his test. "Man, I really wish Kyuu-chan had chosen a different task. This is so boring. I need some action!"<p>

Suddenly a deep grumbling roar shook the tower.

**"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Oi! Who the hell is being so loud?" shouted Naruto.

**"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Cracks started to form in the stone walls and the ceiling tiles began to crumble, sending debris to the floor. Naruto frowned as he looked around at the passageway, which looked it was beginning to come apart at the seems. Large cracks began forming along the entire corridor as the stone around him crumbled and broke apart.

"This place doesn't look like it can take to much more of this."

The blond used Shundo to speed up the last bit of the passageway. He made it just as the ceiling collapsed behind him. Dusting himself off Naruto walked up the final set of stairs and out the final opening of the tower to an outdoor platform. He seemed to be on a wide elevated stone path way that was led from the tower. When Naruto looked down the sides he couldn't even see the ground it was so far down. On the shorter pathway leading from the platform to the main portion of the compound stood the gargantuan white tiger.

"You must be the second beast," Naruto said, his tone carrying a hint boredom to it. The second saint beast was a huge humanoid white tiger with teal stripes, standing several meters tall. Two large fangs jutted out from the bottom of his mouth and his green mane extended down to his upper back. He sported a green and red fur tunic with legwarmers. The tiger let out a low growl as his tail thwacked against the ground behind him, cracking and denting it.

"Pest! You will pay for coming this far into my territory." Sneered Byakko before he let out another roar, this one was not quite as intense as the other one, but it was enough that Naruto had to place his hands on his ears to block out the sound.

"God damn it your loud," Naruto complained. "You remind me of this human girl I know, she can shriek like banshee too."

"I can't believe such an insignificant insect like you has forced me to come all the way out here!" snarled Byakko. "Don't be fooled by your victory over that weakling Genbu. This is the end of the line for you. Genbu was nothing! The only reason we didn't kill him ourselves is because he could communicate with the demons in the city by growling through the castle walls."

"Are all of you Saint Beasts so damn arrogant?" asked Naruto. "If you think you can do better then him than back up your claim with actions!"

However Byakko appeared to not be listening to the blond's words as he continued his rant, "I am a real beast! It's maddening enough that I've been locked up in this compound for all this time without the taste of human flesh. No prey, no bones, no blood! Then you have the nerve to come in here and think you can just walk all over us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did hurt your ickle feelings?" asked Naruto in a baby-tone. "Poor, poor wittle tiger..." the blond sneered and his tone became harsher when he spoke again. "Stop your bitching and fight me!"

"Insignificant trash! I will tear you apart and eat you myself!" bellowed Byakko. "I will rip your sorry ass to shreds and feed you to the fugaki!"

Naruto sighed. Why was this idiot still talking? "then get on with it already..."

**"GGGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Byakko unleashed another stone shattering roar, this one ended up reducing the wide open platform to a narrow pathway leading out to a circular area.

"That roar is no joke," Naruto said. "Still, your going to have to do something better then that to even put a scratch on me."

"Oh is that so? Well don't worry, I'm just getting started!" Byakko plucked some hairs from his mane, started blowing on them. His breath infused them with spirit energy as they suddenly shot out of his hand and into the air where they transformed into four, green furred four-legged beasts. The four beasts all landed with a thud in front of Naruto.

"Your joking?" Naruto said as he looked at the furring animals. "Kittens! You attack me with fucking kittens! What is this! A Maze of powerful demons, or an animal shelter!" The blond snapped his face as his face gained a 'eureka!' look to it. "I know! Your opening up a petting zoo, aren't you?"

"You won't be saying that when these 'kittens' rip you to shreds!" Byakko roared in anger. How dare this pest mock him!

Naruto snorted and lifted up his hand, his fingers stretched out as he pointed them at the beasts. "I don't have time to deal with trash like this." Four black balls of youki on the tips of his fingers. As the beasts jumped Naruto unleashed his youki, shooting the four energy balls right at the beasts. They struck the creatures, exploding on contact and defeating the beasts with ease.

Smirking, Naruto looked at the shocked Byakko. "Is that all you've got kitty-chan!"

Byakko growled in frustration, "You will not make a mockery me, you are my prey! You make me so angry! I'll kill you myself!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Then get your hairy ass down here, kitten. We'll see who kills who."

"Fool!" yelled Byakko as he leaped from his position and landed down on the platform with a massive thud.

Naruto let of a whistle of amusement, "Would you look at that. You're even bigger up close, but you could stand to cut back on the cold cuts."

"Those little youki balls of yours won't be enough to defeat me! If that's all you've got going for you, you're done for!" bellowed Byakko.

Naruto gave Byakko a vicious grin as he held out his hand, palm pointed towards the giant tiger. "Who said that was all I've got? That was one of weakest attacks!" A black orb of youki formed in his hand and was soon launched towards Byakko. The ball smashed right into the giant tiger, exploding sending Byakko and the large slab of stone hurtling down to the ground below.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time nor the inclination to play with a loser like you," Naruto said as he began walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"It hasn't changed a bit," Kyuubi said with a fond smile as she looked at the moderately sized mansion surrounded by a gate, with the entrance being guarded by two kitsune statues that were sitting down in a pose of watchful alertness. It was a nice place, with a line of rather large trees on either side, their multi-colored leaves swaying in a slight breeze. There was a pathway that led to a set of double doors in between the trees. "Not in the five-hundred years since I had this house made."<p>

Kyuubi walked up to the gate, it was rather intricate, with sweeping curves rather then the standard straight lines most metal gates were made up of. In the center of the entrance was the symbol of the Kitsune clan, a fox head surrounded by nine tails in a swirl that was almost like that of the Uzumaki, ironically enough.

Biting her thumb, Kyuubi smeared her blood across the symbol. It glowed red for a brief moment, before the sound of shattering glass echoed through the clearing.

The gate opened smoothly and efficiently, with naught a single groan, despite having obviously not been used for centuries. Kyuubi walked down the path and towards the door. When she placed her hand on the door, it too took on a red glow. Kyuubi could feel her youki being drained and merely waited until it unlocked with a click. She opened the door and made her way inside.

The first chamber of the house was beautiful. The floor was made from a finely polished and stained wood paneling in a warm tone of color, which gave the whole room a homy and comforting feel to it. In the middle of the room was an ornate oriental styled rug, with a pair of Kitsune, one male and one distinctly female coiling around each other in a Yin Yang symbol. The walls were made of paneled wood, stained in a color that was slightly darker from the floor. On the walls hung various paintings of Kitsune, landscapes and even a few of Raizen spaced evenly across the wall so it did not look too full.

On the far wall sat a large fireplace, and on top of the mantle were three sheathed swords. The first was a Nodachi, with a thirteen inch handle wrapped in a finely woven red fabric. At the end of the hilt was a rectangular gold cap with the face of a Kitsune etched on the two larger sides, nine tassels were hanging loosely at the end. The blade was four feet long, and sheathed in a dark red scabbard that had black patterns spread along it's length. The sword held an artistry and elegance that Kyuubi knew belayed how deadly it truly was.

The other two were a matching set of beautifully crafted blades, a Wakazashi and a Katana. The Wakazashi had a twenty-four inch long blade that was sheathed in a black scabbard with kitsune in various poses moving along it's length. The hilt was made of a black wood, which seemed to suck in all light to it and had a notched grip. The Katana was 25 inches in length and was sheathed in a read scabbard that held the same kitsune poses as the the Wakazashi, only in reverse colors. The hilt was red and seemed to emit light as opposed to sucking in it. It too had notches to indicate where the fingers should go. Both blades were well extremely well crafted, so finely made that it did not look like they could be created by standard means. They also looked like a pair, meant to be used together rather then separate.

On the ceiling was an ornate looking chandelier, with several thousand candles that even though no one had been living in this house for centuries were still emitting a bright light that lit up the entire room. Situated on either side of it was a cloth draped couch and what looked to be various recliners, all of them facing the fireplace and the rug. While the entire room seemed to scream wealth and opulence it also held welcoming feel to it that made Kyuubi feel misty eyed as she remembered all of the good times she had living here.

Kyuubi shook her head as she realized she had been standing in the entryway for nearly fifteen minutes and made her war into the kitchen.

Were any human to ever see the kitchen they would be surprised by how normal it looked. It had all of the standard appliances that one would expect to find in a kitchen, albeit, said appliances looked much more ornate than the average kitchen appliance. They looked like they were there for decoration just as much as they were for practical use.

The entire room was bathed in whites and beige's. The counter-tops were a beige marble, while the floor was a white marble. There was a massive refrigerator on the left-hand side of the room, and a large assortment of kitchen appliances on the right, including a huge stove, a microwave oven, convection oven, and a deep fryer. Over to the left was another door that Kyuubi knew led to the wine cellar, she had always been a sucker for a good red wine and the loss of being able to drink her wine had been one of the most aggravating things for Kyuubi after she had been sealed.

It would not be inaccurate to say that half of the reason Mito had assumed Kyuubi to be nothing more then a raging animal of hatred and malice was because the red-haired vixen could not drink her wine.

From the kitchen, Kyuubi made her way into large dining room that seemed to be made for a rather large number of people. The table was long and narrow, and was lined on either side by plush chairs that resembled the recliners in the living room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with it's brilliant light, and the design was very similar to the one in the living room.

The dining room segued into a much less formal living room setting, replete with a very large, curved and plushy couch that looked as though it was made for quite a few people. The room's décor was also much less formal, no fancy paintings or fireplace, but the floor and walls were made of the same wooden combination, and the light in the room came from a very similar chandelier, although slightly dimmer than the one in the main living room.

Kyuubi didn't bother exploring the second floor yet, she knew it possessed all of the bedrooms. For now she was content to see that while the house was a tad dusty, a little work would fix it right up.

"Yes, I think this place will do nicely," she commented to herself, an obvious conclusion given that there was nobody with her. "I'm sure Naruto-Sama will appreciate living here when he decides to take up his heritage."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>As Naruto continued walked down the passageway he was forced to stop as Byakko's booming laughter made the entire area shake. Out of instinct he channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet so he wouldn't stumble. Then came the roar.<p>

**"GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Damn it! This guy is beginning to seriously PISS ME OFF!" Naruto shouted the last bit at the end. He would admit to being impatient. Naruto did not like it when he was annoyed by those weaker then himself who just wouldn't give up – a trait he had gained within the three weeks of training as he came more and more into his demonic heritage. As a demon, he not only had a lot more pride then he did as a human, he was also quite a bit more arrogant. A trait that was very common among demons, especially newer ones like him.

It was not a particularly good trait, even if a part of it was warrant given Naruto's power.

"I'm not that easy to dispose of fool! You are turning out to be very interesting prey!" Bellowed Byakko.

"And your proving to be an extremely annoying little shit, relatively speaking of course," Naruto said.

"Silly fool. As reward for your battle prowess, I'm inviting you into my lair, a room of hell!" declared Byakko.

"So... you have a room of hell while living in hell?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head. His annoyance forgotten and replaced with confusion. "How does that make sense?"

shrugging the question off – it wasn't like Byakko was going to answer anyways – Naruto made his way to and then through a large iron double door that lead to rocky tunnel. The tunnel ended at a massive cavern, where the bottom of said cavern was filled with lava and had several small stone platforms shooting up out of the lava littered the room.

In the center of it all was Byakko.

"Well, isn't this a cute little set up," Naruto commented as he looked around the cavern. "However, I think your missing the damned souls that one would find in hell. And where is the boat that's suppose to ferry the souls of the damned, hmm? And isn't there suppose to be a Cerberus guarding the gates of hell? You my friend, obviously don't know what hell is suppose to be like at all if you think this pale imitation compares to hell."

Byakko let out a booming laugh, "you've got some guts, brat! So how shall we do this? Wanna try and come at me or do you want me to come to you? Either way is fine with me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if that didn't just scream 'deception' right there. Well, it's not like anything you can do will hurt me anyways. Alright, kitty cat, let's rock!"

Naruto leapt into the air, flinging two black youki discs at Byakko that sailed through the air with a loud buzzing noise. Byakko didn't seem worried however as he clasped his throat with both hands, and started the beginning of what appeared to be another stone shattering roar. However, a surge of energy pulsed around his body and he fired a green energy blast laced with black lightning from his mouth. The blast smashed into the energy discs and vaporized them.

Naruto was forced to quickly jump to another platform, as the one he landed on was also destroyed by the blast. The thing that got Naruto's attention was the platform wasn't just destroyed, it disintegrated.

"You like it?" asked Byakko with a smirk. "That's my Tiger Scream blast, it turns everything it touches into a pile of ashes!"

"It's not bad," Naruto admitted. "But it's still pathetic!"

"WHAT!" Byakko roared in anger.

"Yeah, that was a pussy blast," Naruto said. He grinned as he held up his hand and more energy began to coalesce into his hand. "Though I suppose I shouldn't expect much from a pussy cat like you. Let me show you how a real demon uses his youki!" Naruto fired a ball of black and red energy from his hand. The ball was smaller then the last one he had sent, with a diameter of only three inches, it looked a lot more compressed then his energy ball. It crackled with energy, the discharge of which tore up several of the pillars it passed as it flew over towards the large cat. It was too fast for Byakko to dodge, and not for lack of trying, as even he had reason to fear the amount of energy that attack was emitting.

The ball of compressed youki smashed right into his face. The results were near instantaneous as the ball of energy exploded, crackling with red power that looked almost like a surge of electricity being discharged into the air. Byakko's body fell down with a heavy thud, it's entire head missing and the flesh at the edge of the wound blackening from having been burnt so badly.

Naruto sniffed and quickly plugged his nose as the smell of burnt flesh hit him. "Ugh, now that's just rancid. Great, I think I'm gonna vomit."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Byakko, has fallen Master."<p>

"I know, Seiryu. It appears our intruder is far more troublesome than we had first expected."

"That may be true, but Byakko's battle edge has weakened since we took up residence here."

"We can no longer sit back and let that child take the starting action."

"Very well, Master Suzaku. I will ensure that he does not survive the encounter with me."

"I have much faith in your abilities Seiryu. I expect this to be no problem for you. Still, do not underestimate this boy. He is far stronger then we have expected."

"Do not worry Master, you know I never underestimate my opponents."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up a spiraling set of stairs, a frown on his face as he thought about the battles he had done so far. They had all been rather disappointing to say the least. He could only hope the next beast was more powerful then Byakko and Genbu had been. Exiting the stairs into a circular room with about fifteen solid steel doors leading in every direction.<p>

"Well, talk about your fork in the road," Naruto mumbled. "I was beginning to wonder if this Castle would actually live up to it's name. I'm guessing only one of these doors is the right door, and the wrong ones will lead to certain death. Slightly cliché and a little boring, but I guess it's better then nothing."

Naruto created fifteen Kage Bunshin's and had them each choose a door and walk in. he waited for a few seconds as the clones began getting killed and the memories of their death hit him. When the clone that had gone through the correct door dispelled the blond sighed.

"Man, these traps suck. I'm beginning to wonder if the fools who made this castle were incompetent or the hunters who came here were just so stupid they never had to upgrade their traps."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>In his room at the top of the tower Suzaku watched the progress of the blond demon-shinobi with interest.<p>

"Most interesting, he managed to pick out the right door rather quickly. I almost hope he survives the battle with Seiryu. He would make a most interesting opponent."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Having entered through the correct door Naruto walked down the pathway until he came across a massive set of blue double doors outlined with ornate golden trim. To the side of the doors were a pair of blue dragon statues in snarling poses. Naruto was not very impressed. "I hope this isn't meant to be intimidating. If so, then these people obviously need to get out more often."<p>

Naruto blinked in surprise as the door began to slowly creak open. Once it was open all the way the blond shrugged and walked inside with a casual demeanor, as if he were just going for a stroll through a park and not likely to fight a demon. Once he stepped fully inside the door slammed shut behind him. Naruto frowned before turning back to be faced with a thick fog covering the room that made visibility severely limited.

Naruto sniffed the air with a frown. "This fog has the scent of the tainted energy coming off the Beast's body. I wonder if he does this on purpose, or if it's just a bi-product of his naturally produced energy."

Just hen a low pitched moan echoed through the fog, "You have done very well to make it this far, but I will no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

Naruto didn't much care for the Beast's theatrics, and was quickly becoming annoyed that his enhanced eyesight couldn't pierce through the fog. "What are you five? Come out now Dragon! This hide and seek bullshit is pretty lame!"

"As you request." replied the voice. Sparks of lighting soon began to flash through the fog and a large blue ball of spirit energy appeared in the center of the room. The lighting coiled around the the energy ball for a few seconds before a powerful surge caused the energy to flash brightly, forcing Naruto to close his eyes in order to protect them from the bright light.

The light show soon died down and most of the fog dissipated to reveal a giant figure standing before him, it's figure shrouded by a swirling blue mist. The pale blue skinned, dark haired demon with a goatee towered over the blond, dressed in dark blue martial arts clothes with a light blue embroidered dragon running across the front and back his torso. Naruto noticed the temperature take an immediate drop as the demon made his full presence known.

It was then that the full scope of the dungeon also came into view. The dull gray square tiles of the floor were offset by the massive arctic blue rectangular panels that went from wall to wall and even covered the ceiling. In the back of the room another massive golden trimmed doorway marked the exit.

Seiryu looked at the blond as if he was nothing but a fly that he had to swat. "You may call me Seiryu. You will be going no further, intruder. I have been sent here to end your life."

"Well isn't that lovely," Naruto replied with an air of nonchalance. "You know given those carvings on the door that got me here, I was expecting a dragon. Not some ugly ass jebroni who _thinks_ he has what it takes to take me down."

"You think you are capable of beating me? Very well, let us see who shall be the victor here," said Seieryu. The man raised a single hand in a 'come here' gesture that was universal to all beings. "Come."

"With pleasure," Naruto said as he burst forward, intent on crushing the man's face into his skull.

"_Ma Tō Tō Ryū Ken__ (_Ice Dragon)!" roared Seiryu as he quickly brought his arm back and thrust his fist forward and unleashed a burst of energy. Naruto let loose a roar as his fist became covered in his reddish-black youki. Unleashing it upon the icy power coming towards him. The blond was forced backwards due to the energy backlash, but he managed to destroy Seiryu's attack at the same time.

"That wasn't a bad, you managed to counter my attack with an attack of equal power," Seiryu admitted at seeing the blond destroy his technique. "But do not think that you have what it takes to beat me just because you managed to stop my attack."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so cocky," Naruto said. "It's that same kind of arrogance that got your friends killed." The blond then chuckled. "Well, that and they just weren't on my level."

"I am not like those weaklings you fought to get here," Seiryu countered. "They were too soft, nothing more then fodder. I am a master of ice. My power shall destroy you. _Ma Tō Tō Ryū Ken!__"_

"Are all you Saint Beasts lacking in originality?" asked Naruto as he launched a powerful blast of youki that destroyed Seiryu's attack like it was nothing. "Seriously, I thought you people were suppose to be strong. I've had better fights on the plane's of Makai."

"I have yet to even begun showing my true power, HiKori No Kagami (Ice Dragon Mirrors)!"

"I'm getting an odd sense of deja vu here," Naruto said as ice mirrors sprung up from the ground, surrounding him in an igloo. The image of Seiryu appeared within the mirrors. Each reflection suddenly shifted back into an attack position as they created dozens of small fang-like blades of ice and launched them through the mirrors, "Hikori Kiba (Ice Dragon Fangs)!"

Naruto watched in a bored manner as he saw Seiryu move from mirror to mirror, flinging those ice blades of his. He figured the man assumed his speed was overwhelming and that Naruto could not see him. A stupid assumption but considering how arrogant these Saint Beasts were the blond supposed it was understandable that the blue dragon simply didn't think he was very strong.

As the ice blades came in close Naruto disappeared via liberal use of Shundo. He reappeared right in front of Seiryu who was just about to go into one of his mirrors. The blue dragon's eyes widened as Naruto unleashed a ball of tightly condensed youki into the man's face.

The blond demon-shinobi watched with a dissatisfied look on his face as the blue dragons head was destroyed. First the mans face quite literally melted, the skin disintegrating under the blonds youki, followed by the muscles, then the bones. After that the entire head disappeared in a blaze of black energy. When his view cleared Naruto watched as the now headless body of Seiryu dropped onto it's knees, then fell the rest of the way to the floor with a dull, meaty thud.

"And then there was one," he mumbled. "Well, let's hope this last Beast is better then the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto finished began climbing the tower once again after beating Seiryu. He made it up the last set of stairs and walked out of the top passage where he found the last of the Saint Beasts waiting for him.<p>

Suzaku had long orange hair parted down the middle, with two red strands. He was wearing a circlet on his head, a red sleeveless shirt, of white baggy pants and red boots. Compared to the other three beasts, the leader looked human, even down to his size.

When the man noticed Naruto, he smiled. "Ah, I was hoping you would get here. After seeing you battle your way through my subordinates I began feeling rather keen on fighting you myself."

"So your the leader of the Saint Beasts?" asked Naruto.

"That is correct, my name is Suzaku. May I know the name of the warrior I am to do battle with?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic and traditional voice this guy was taking. Like the man actually thought he would be powerful enough to beat him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I just read the latest manga and I have to say. What the fuck! Kishimoto just ressurected Uchiha Madara, who we all thought was Tobi, and Kabuto somehow super powered him so he was stronger then when he was in his prime. Not only that, but Madara can shift from having the Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan, to the fucking Rinnegan, which I thought was an Uzumaki trait because of Nagato. So now we have Tobidara, with his Eien MangekyoRinnegan combination along with his Jinchurikkki paths, which still pisses me off. Now we have Madara with the ability to switch from Sharingan to Mangekyo to Rinnegan at the drop of a hat. I really don't understand what's going on anymore?**

**Well, if nothing else it lends credence to Tobidara when he claimed he "gave" Nagato the Rinnegan.**

**The poll for Yu Yu Hakusho girls is now up. Before you vote however, I want something cleared up. A lot of people have been mentioning the human females in Yu Yu Hakusho. They do not exist, in fact, the entire Yu Yu Hakusho plot never happened as far as this story is concerned. That means Yusuke Uremeshi was not Raizen's heir, because he never existed. Kuwabara and his family does not exist, nor does Keiko. Everything that happened during the anime and manga minus flashbacks involving Raizen or some other demon several hundred years before the manga timeline never happened. If you wanted to, you could think of Naruto as being Yusuke because of how I've meshed my story together.**

**Also, I would like to give credit for this chapter to DragonMasterFlex, who created a similar chapter for one of his stories... I can't remember which one though.**


	6. Getting Your Groove on

**Disclaimer: While I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, it's only a matter of time. Eventually I will use the power of the new time traveling device that I have created and go back in time to before these anime's were created. Then, I will create them the way I want to, and all shall bow before my anime making prowess. I will have wealth, power and most importantly...**

**I will make sure that KFC never existed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Getting Your Groove on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Suzaku raised an eyebrow at the blond's words. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'll admit you are rather strong, to have defeated the other three Saint Beasts without stopping to recuperate once. However, I am on an entirely different level then they are. That is why I am the leader of the Saint Beasts."<p>

"Your not much of a leader when all of your subordinates are dead," Naruto pointed out with a sardonic grin. "Seems to me like your the leader of nothing now."

"It matters not," Suzaku said with a nonchalant shrug. "New subordinates are always easy to find. Perhaps if I deem you worthy, you can be my new second in command."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass," Naruto replied. There was a small frown marring his face. The man's callousness towards his now deceased subordinates bothered the blond, even if he didn't let it show. "You see, I have this aversion to working for those weaker then myself."

"Then I suppose this conversation is over," Suzaku said with a glare. "It's time for you to die."

He did not give Naruto a chance to make a return comment as he dashed forward. He was much faster than Naruto thought he would be, though not enough that the blond couldn't keep up with him. The pair soon began trading blows as they closed the distance between each other. Suzaku launched several lightning fast punches towards Naruto who evaded those he could, and redirected those he couldn't by using his hands to subtly move the orange haired demons fists away from him.

Suzaku took a single step back, before snapping his right leg up in a heel kick that would have caught Naruto in the chest, had the blond not managed to twist his torso out of the way. In retaliation, the heir of Raizen tried to grab the extended leg so he could break it at the joints, but his opponent proved much faster then expected and snapped his leg back before launching it in another kick, this time towards Naruto's face.

Leaning back ever so slightly, the foot missed Naruto's face by mere milometers. He could actually feel the man's foot gracing his nose. And, though he couldn't be sure, the blond was almost positive that the top layer of his epidermis.

As Naruto came back up he deiced that he had enough of getting attacked and it was time to take the fight to Suzaku.

The blond started of light, launching a series of lightning quick punches that were more designed towards feeling his opponent out, rather then actually doing any damage. He was not all that surprised when he saw Suzaku keeping pace, though it was clear to Naruto that it was only just. Though that could also be because Suzaku wasn't using youki to strengthen and enhance his body, which confused Naruto. However, he figured that youki manipulation simply wasn't the orange-haired man's specialty.

Naruto had to admit to being impressed by the man's speed. While his punches were not that powerful, his speed was very impressive, and his reaction times were superb. Had the blond not worked almost solely on speed and strength for his first week in Makai, then Suzaku would have actually been faster then him by a good margin. Thankfully Naruto _had _worked on his speed, almost to the exclusion of every thing else when it came to his physical performance. So he still had a speed advantage, even if it was slight. And he could always use Shundo if he needed a boost in speed.

"Your pretty good," Suzaku said with a smirk as the two disengaged their battle. "It's been a while since I've fought an opponent capable of keeping up with me. Let's see how you do against my strongest attack!" Lightning began covering Suzaku's hand as he charged towards the blond once again. "Ankoku Raijin Ken (Storm of Torment)!"

Naruto leapt away to dodge the incoming attack. He opened his mouth, about to comment on the patheticness of Suzaku's attack, only to grunt in pain as he fell to his knees. Gritting his teeth the blond felt the excess lightning strike him and sent jolts of pain through his nervous system.

'W_hat the hell? I know I dodged him. So how did he hit me?'_

Suzaku smirked at seeing the blond get shocked by his attack. "I'm impressed that your still alive after that. No one else has ever survived my Ankoku Raijin Ken before. However, one more hit like that and you'll be finished."

Naruto snorted as he stood up, while the attack had certainly stung like a bitch it was nothing he couldn't handle. Even now he could feel his body healing up from the attack on his nerves. "Well aren't you just full of yourself. Alright, let's see you do that again."

"With pleasure," Suzaku charged towards Naruto again. This time the blond paid attention to the attack as the orange haired demon threw his lightning covered fist at him. "Ankoku Raijin Ken!"

Once again Naruto dodged the attack, and once again he got shocked. He grit his teeth for a moment as he analyzed the attack. "I see, so even if you don't hit me you can still hurt me with that lightning of yours," the blond said from where he was crouched, sparks of lightning coursing over him. A few electric discharges strung the ground around Naruto, breaking off chips of the floor and creating small cracks along the stone tile.

"That's right," Suzaku said with a smirk. "You may be able to dodge my punches, but you can't dodge lightning. The streaks will attack the nearest person I'm fighting, and seeing as your the only here that makes you the only target for them."

Suzaku came at Naruto again, his fist once more covered in lightning. "Ankoku Raijin Ken!" This time Naruto didn't even bother to dodge as the orange-haired demons lightning covered fist hit him in the center of the chest. Rather then feel elation at hitting the blond, Suzaku frowned as he felt something off. His eyes widened in surprise when the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log. "What is this!"

"Karawimi (Replacement Technique), the ultimate escape jutsu," Naruto said from behind the last Saint Beast. Suzaku's eyes widened as he turned, and he was just in time to jump back as Naruto gave the spot he had been seconds previously a heel drop. The ground cracked under the power behind Naruto's attack, with small fissures and spider webs spreading out from the small crater that had formed. The blond smirked, "I don't need to dodge or even block your attack when I can just replace myself."

"And where did you get the log?" asked Suzaku, curious about the technique's application.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I don't question where the log comes from. I just know that should I ever be in need, the log will heed my call and offer me it's protection. For I am a child of the log." The blond's answer didn't seem to satisfy Suzaku who sneered at him.

"Whatever, I don't care about some stupid log. It's time to kick this up a notch. Ankoku Yō Rō Jin (Prism of Seven)!" Suzaku took a crouched stance and began to charge his youki. Naruto watched on in interest, raising an eyebrow when the orange haired demon began to multiply, two at a time, until there were a total of seven Suzakus. "Since you can just replace yourself with something whenever I hit you, I'll just make sure there are seven of me to ensure that once you do that switching log ability of yours one of me will get you."

"Clones? Heh, I can do that too. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"What sort of trickery is this!" asked Suzaku who gaped at seeing seven Narutos now standing before him.

"This is _my_ cloning technique," Naruto said with a grin. "Face it, there is nothing that you can do that I can't do better!" He saw the man's face twitching in both shock and outrage.

Oh, how he loved taunting his opponents until they became sloppy.

Suzaku sneered, "we'll see about that! Roku Goku Ankoku Raikō Ha (Prism of Storm Torment)!" Lightning began crackling in the hands of the seven Suzakus, sparking brighter and brighter as the Leader of the Saint Beasts began to gather more and more power. When the amount of lightning being generated seemed to reach a plateau, it began to morph and change shape. The lightning in the left hand of the Suzakus took on the shape of a bow, while the left looked like some kind of bolt or an arrow. It wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out what the man was going to use them for.

His theory proved correct when all seven Suzakus cocked their arrows on the bows and took aim at him. As the lightning arrows flew towards him, Naruto remained where he was as he thought up a plan to defeat the technique. _'Let's see, those arrows likely have the same ability as his __Ankoku Raijin Ken__, meaning even if I dodge I'll still get hurt by the lightning they let off. I could __Kawarimi__, but where's the fun in that.'_ He thought out a few different scenarios before coming up with a plan that was simple, but one he thought would be effective.

Naruto began charging much more Youki into his hands then he had the entire time he had been in Maze Castle. He crossed his arms in an cross guard, as red and black sparks of energy began flying off of him. When the lightning arrows were less then a meter away from him, the blond demon-shinobi threw his hands out wide and unleashed a powerful wave of energy that engulfed the arrows, which dispersed under the intensity of Naruto's attack.

"If you want to actually hurt me, your going to have to do better then that," Naruto said with a grin.

Suzaku's eyes went wide at seeing his attack defeated so easily. However, his surprise soon gave way to a fierce glare as he looked at Naruto with rage. "You want more power! Fine! Try this on for size!" Suzaku dispelled his seven copies, which were more or less useless now that he knew his opponent could create copies of himself as well. As the copies returned to his body Suzaku's power began to pulse and he was restored to perfect health. He raised his arm towards the ceiling and another bolt of lightning shot down from the thunderstorm and enveloped him, raised his energy level even higher than before. An intense aura of yellow lightning now coursed around his body.

"Can you see it now?" asked Suzaku with a smirk. "Can you finally see how outclassed you are?" However, when Suzaku looked at his opponent he face-faulted at seeing the blond picking at it ear and not even paying attention to him. "Are you listening to me!"

"Hmm?" Naruto took his pinky out of his ear and flicked the small amount of ear wax off his finger. "Nope, sorry, your rambling was just so boring I couldn't pay attention. Maybe if you were a little more original I would, but as you are now..."

Suzaku grit his teeth. "That does it! I've had it up to here with you! It's time for you to die!" Suzaku shot forward, his speed having increased to the point where it looked like he had blurred out of existence. He appeared right before Naruto with a large smirk, and sent a powerful punch to the blond's face, expecting the demon-shinobi to get sent flying.

What he got was Naruto's head turning ever so slightly.

Eyes widening in surprise Suzaku began launching assault after assault on the blond Uzumaki. He kicked, punched, knee'd, elbowed and even gave the blond a powerful head butt. However none of the attacks did any damage, and Naruto just stood there, looking at Suzaku with an impassive expression.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto, his face blank as he looked at the shocked demon in front of him. "Because if so then it's my turn!"

Before Suzaku knew what him, he was sent flying backwards with a jaw shattering punch to the face. As his body flew Parallel to the ground, Naruto appeared behind him and waited for just the right second to act. The blond kicked him in the back of the head, and due to the fact that he had been flying parallel to the ground, Suzaku was sent flying up towards the ceiling. Once again, the blond demon-shinobi appeared in front of the orange haired demon, standing on the ceiling in a crouched position. His feet were spread apart and his left fist was cocked back. He began channeling massive amounts of energy into his hand, causing red and black lightning to crackle into existance.

"This is the end!" Naruto shouted as he threw his fist at Suzaku. The punch connected to the other man's face, and there was a single moment in which time seemed to stand still. It quickly began again as a large explosion of demonic youki blew out of Naruto's fist. Suzaku didn't even have time to scream in pain as the energy washed over him.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto ended up overdoing his attack, and the youki continued on unabated. It crashed through the tower, destroying floor after floor as it ploughed towards the ground. When it hit the first story the entire Castle Maze shook, right before a large explosion over took it."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>On the outside Kyuubi stood where she had first shown Naruto the Maze Castle, where she watched the entire structure collapse. It was an odd sight, first the very top of the castle fell in onto the second. This was followed by the second falling onto the third part of the castle, which was followed by the fourth and so on. The buttresses all fell away as the stone structure broke apart. It was like watching a stack of cards toppling to the ground.<p>

As if someone were trying to bring a whole new meaning to the words 'overkill', as soon as the entire structure had collapsed in on itself, a large explosion overtook the entire debris ridden Castle(?). Much like a nuclear warhead going off, a large mushroom shaped cloud of smoke rose into the air, looking very ominous in it's dark reddish black color.

When the mushroom cloud of smoke, dust and falling debris cleared, where Maze Castle once stood was a large, nearly 80 meter wide crater.

"Geez, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi muttered as she looked at the destruction. "Put a little more power into your attacks why don't you?"

"No need to be so sarcastic, Kyuu-chan," Naruto's voice came from behind her, causing Kyuubi to whirl around and clutch her chest.

_'I didn't even feel him sneak up on me!'_ she thought in shock, right before she got angry. "Damn it, Naruto-Sama! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto said with a smile. He walked over to her and before the vixen could say anything else he placed his mouth over hers. Kyuubi's eyes slowly fluttered closed as she leaned into the kiss. Her arms slid themselves around the blond's neck as she pressed her body closer to his, ensuring that there was no space between them.

She could feel her body respond to his as he deepened the kiss, it felt like she was on fire. Her nipples were hardened nubs and she couldn't help but moan when they rubbed against Naruto's chest through the fabric of her kimono. She could feel her sex getting wet, the spot between her legs blazing like a furnace to match her aroused state.

"N-Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi moaned as Naruto pulled out of the kiss, only to attack her neck. He kissed up and down her swan-like neck, before stopping just a little below her right ear when she produced a loud moan. His mouth latched onto her neck more forcefully as he began to suck and bite that area. He would have smirked as he heard Kyuubi's cries of pleasure getting louder had he not at his mouth currently occupied. As it was he settled for bringing the red head to utter bliss with his ministrations.

He took his mouth off only after he was satisfied by the shiny red love bite he had left on her tender and flawless skin. "You promised me a kiss after I completed your final test," Naruto whispered in her ear, his voice taking on a husky growl.

Kyuubi shivered at that tone, the dominating and sexual overtones were almost too much too bare. She knew that it would only take him another push or two before she jumped the blond right there.

"T-that is true," she got out before another moan escaped her throat. This one caused by Naruto cupping and fondling her tight, firm and shapely rear. "B-But that was only i-if you imp-impressed me."

"Oh?" Naruto said as he halted his suckling, which had reached her color bone by now. He played with the neckline of her kimono, which was slightly off kilter from him moving it aside so he could continue to work her over. "And did I know impress you, Kyuu-chan?"

"No you did but... ah... I... we need to-to wait until we get-get-get-" Kyuubi tried to get out, but when she felt one of Naruto's hands slide into her kimono and begin groping her breast, which was completely open to him as Kyuubi disliked wearing a bra. Her mind blanked for an instant as she felt his calloused fingers caressing her bare flesh, making Kyuubi shiver at his warm touch. His thumbs ran over her hardened nipples, sending jots of pleasure from her chest and even to her nether regions.

"Get?" asked Naruto as he continued exploring Kyuubi's body, relishing in the feel of her perfectly round breasts. "Get where, Kyuubi-chan?"

"Get to your new mansion now!" shouted Kyuubi, surprising the blond. He only had enough time to blink before the vixen grabbed him and they both disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning the pair woke up feeling content and sated from their activities the other night. They both decided to have breakfast in bed, as Naruto created several clones to cook for them. Contrary to popular believe Naruto could cook, and cook well. When he had first gotten his apartment Sarutobi had actually hired someone to help teach the blond how to cook, paying them what would amount to a D rank mission. The only reason Naruto ate ramen was because it was fast, cheap, and tasted good. And when your charged with 'extra taxes' that triple the amount you need to pay when buying necessities, you don't really think about things like how healthy the food is, or how fashionable the clothes you buy are.<p>

While his clones were down in the kitchen making food, Naruto was resting his back against the headboard of the bed. Kyuubi was laying on her side, snuggled deeply in his chest and purring contentedly as the blond demon-shinobi ran his hands along her side.

"So this is where you used to live?" asked Naruto as he looked around the room. Now that his lust was sated and Kyuubi was no longer trying to jump him, he took a good look around the stately room. It was rather large, with sweeping Corinthian style columns running along the walls. On the opposite side of the bed were two doors, one a standard door with a handle, which Naruto assumed led to a bathroom. The other was a sliding door that no doubt led to a closet. Along his right was another sliding door, this one made entirely of what looked like crystal. It led to an outside balcony that overlooked a garden in the backyard and had expensive looking patio furniture.

"Yes," Kyuubi said as she breathed in his scent. She exhaled slowly, enjoying every moment she spent with Naruto. She had never felt this content before. "I had this mansion built when I became Raizen-Sama's second in command. That was around five-hundred years ago."

Naruto nodded. "So I'm guessing this is your room?"

"No, it's yours," Kyuubi said, surprising the blond. She looked up to see him looking at her with idle curiosity tinged with surprise. She giggled a little before saying, "you are not only my master, Naruto-Sama, but my mate as well. Everything I have is yours. This room, this house, even my clan will be at your disposal once you decide to make your presence known to the people of Makai."

"You mean when I take my place as the third Demon King?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Yes, though you will want to be careful. After Raizen-Sama died, the other two Demon Kings pounced on the chance to control your ancestors land. They even went so far as to team up just so they could defeat me and my clan."

"But we have several advantages, don't we?" said Naruto, thinking hard. "I mean, they don't know that Raizen ever had a child, because he married a human and she gave birth in the human world. Also, from what you've told me about the Demon King's, none of them ever got along with each other, and only knowing that should two of the three fight to the death, the last one would jump at the opportunity to kill them both and claim control was really the only thing stopping them from outright war. This means any pact the current two Kings made would be null and void as soon as they finished their objective in defeating your clan and those under your clan's control."

"Yes, that is correct, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said, seemingly pleased that Naruto had been listening to her lectures enough to figure all of that out. "In fact, we're off even better then that. Not only do they not know about you, but they also don't know I'm still around. Many assumed I died in the final battle, with only the Demon Kings knowing I escaped. However, they believe that I ended up losing my life sometime along the line due to ligering injuries."

"Injuries?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai, I was rather badly injured in that battle," Kyuubi said. "In a one-on-one fight, I can hold my own against any one of the Demon Kings, with the soul exception of Raizen-Sama. However, in a two-on-one fight I stand no chance. Only Raizen ever had the power to beat two Demon Kings at once."

"In any event, not only do they not know of our existence, but they themselves are at war with each other." There was a large grin that threatened to split Kyuubi's face as she said this. "It seems that, after they won and claimed Raizen-Sama's territory as their own, the two ended up arguing over who would get what. They are currently having periodic on and off warfare with each other."

"Which means unless rumor of our existence reaches them, they won't do anything," Naruto concluded.

"Exactly."

Naruto nodded as the door to their room opened and several clones came in with two large trays of food. The blond grinned at seeing the three large stacks of pancakes on his plate, with a side of bacon and some kind of juice though he couldn't tell what it was. "Alright! I'm starving!"

Kyuubi watched in amusement as Naruto began scarfing down his food. She grabbed her fork and knife and daintily cut off a piece from one of own pancakes and placed it in her mouth. The pair were silent as they ate. Naruto finished first, having more or less shoved the food down his throat in an effort to satiate his ravenous hunger. When he finished, the blond sighed and leaned back while place his arms behind his head.

Kyuubi finished a few moments later, and when she did Naruto decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind. "Hey, Kyuu-chan? I was wondering. You've mentioned how your powerful enough to stand on equal grounds with the two Demon Kings. So how powerful are you? And how powerful is that in comparison with other demons?"

Kyuubi set down her utensils and scooted back so she could snuggle with Naruto. "I never did go into Demonic power levels very much did I?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, to start, I'll go into an overview of the different power levels and classes that demons have."

"The first class amongst demons is E-class. The weakest class of all. Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are very violent. However, their strength is just above that of a genin level shinobi. D-class is the second to lowest class. Like E-class demons, with a few notable exceptions they are not very intelligent or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average shinobi. In fact, these would be around the level of an experienced chunin. However, compared to most demons they are very weak. The third class are C-class demons. This is about average strength for most demons. They're stronger than the E's and D's but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in the Demon world."

"That's the same level of those Saint Beast guys I defeated, right?" asked Naruto.

"With the exception of Suzaku, who was B-class, yes," Kyuubi said with a nod. "Now the next class are the B-class demons. This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between two classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. However, they are more then enough for a human. In fact, a B-class demon has equal strength to your village's kage's."

"So every B-class demon is on par with an S-ranked shinobi?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

Naruto frowned. "How come we haven't had any threats from these demons than? If they were that powerful I would assume they would love to come into the human world to wreak havoc."

"They would," Kyuubi admitted. "But they don't because of us Demon Lords. While I lived in Makai for most of my live, the other eight Lords preferred the human world. The other Demon Lords are very territorial and would kill all demons that they felt enter their domain on sight. Though most of us are sealed now, I suspect that when the demons in Makai learn of this, the human world will have an influx of demons entering it."

"Anyways, the second to highest class are the A-class demons. These demons are exceptionally powerful, more then capable of destroying a human settlement or killing a hundred S-rank shinobi without receiving even a scratch. However, compared to the power of anS-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings."

"S classes are the highest class, they are the pinnacle of power in the demon world. They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area. In Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known. It is extremely rare for even a A-class achieve this level, while a strong A-class was noted to start to get close and that would achieve upper S-class in less than two years. A single S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort."

"Now, the Demon Lords are between lower A and upper S class in strength. Ichibi and the Nibi are both lower A-class. Sanbi and Yonbi are middle A, while Gobi is upper A-class. Rokubi and Nanabi are lower S-class, and Hachibi is middle S-class. I myself am upper S-class."

"So then your on par with Raizen-ojisan, right?" asked Naruto. "I mean, he was upper S as well, wasn't he?"

Kyuubi shook her head. "No, in his prime, Raizen-Sama was on an entirely different level then anyone else. In fact, while it was never made official, Raizen-Sama was so powerful that many demons gave him the classification of SS-class, simply because he was so powerful. His power was so great, that he could easily kill four or five upper S-class demons with relative ease. If you want another example of his strength, we can use power levels. I myself hold a power level of 1,560,000, which is slightly above average power for an upper S-class demon. In his prime, Raizen-Sama had a power level of 4,056,000. It was said that he was so powerful, that if he wanted he could have destroyed the world seven times over."

Naruto took in this information with a nod, not letting on how surprised he was to know that Raizen was so powerful. He had of course realized that Raizen was strong, he would have to be to have Kyuubi respect the man so much. But to think that he was _that _strong was just unbelievable. "What would I be?"

"Right now your power is about 1,600,000," Kyuubi answered. "Much of that is sealed off, however, due to you not being able to control your power." At those words, Naruto looked down to see the metal band on his left forearm. It was very beautiful, with an intricate design of the same patterns that made up Raizen's eye tattoo. However, the design itself was used to hide a very powerful set of demonic runes that bound Naruto's power down to a more manageable level.

"Right now," Kyuubi continued, and the blond turned his gaze from the wristband to her. "With your powers sealed, you only have the strength of an A-class demon, about 450,000. Eventually, we will be able to slowly release your power back to you as you gain better and better control over it. Raizen-Sama claimed that you had the power to surpass him."

"Do you think I can?" asked Naruto.

"You definitely have an advantage over him," Kyuubi stated. Naruto looked at her in confusion, which the red-head noticed and decided to further explain. "What I mean is, Raizen-Sama needed to eat humans to keep his strength. When he fell in love and promised to never eat another human, he began losing that strength and withering away. When he died, his strength was only around 1,332,000." She paused for a moment before smiling, "you on the other hand are 1/3rd human, and thus do not require feasting on humans for sustenance. That means you won't need to eat humans to keep your strength up, or gain anymore."

Naruto nodded, it was a round about way of answering his question, but he got the gist of what she was saying. Since he didn't have to eat humans like most demons did to keep their strength, he didn't have their limitations. All he required to get more powerful was to train and fight.

"What about you?" asked Naruto as he suddenly realized something. "Do you have to eat humans?"

"No," Kyuubi replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not like most demons, aside from the fact that I am a kitsune, I am also one of nine Lords that received their power from an outside source."

"Outside source? You mean when you became the Kyuubi, right?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes, myself and eight other lower class demons that had been in the human world at the time were all struck by that power. I gained the most, and therefore was the one who became the Kyuubi. Because we were lower level demons when we received our power, we didn't need to feast on humans to keep it. Our youki sustains us indefinitely, though we can eat regular food if we want."

Naruto nodded at her answer as a clone came up and took their trays away. He chuckled a bit when he heard it grumble about 'lazy blond bastards' and 'lucky ass originals'. It was always amusing to hear his clones complain. Because kage bunshin's were a literal copy of the original, they had the same independent thought and emotional range as the person who created them. Which was why all Naruto's clones hated his guts when he was with Kyuubi.

"So what are we going to do now that my training is more or less complete?" asked Naruto.

"We only have two days before the one month training period before the Chunin Exams are up," Kyuubi answered. "So we'll be heading back to the human world soon. Tomorrow I think, that way we can make plans for some more training."

"More training?" asked Naruto. "I thought we were more or less done training. To gain any more power now, all I really need to do is battle. Unless of course, we're talking about elemental training?"

"No, no elemental training yet," Kyuubi replied, making Naruto pout. "I suppose training isn't quite the word I should use. Tell me, what do you know about summoning contracts?"

"Not much," Naruto admitted with a sheepish look. "I know that it's a contract between you and a clan of animals, and that depending one the contract you sign will depend on the type of animal you can summon. But other then that..." he trailed off at the end.

Kyuubi nodded, having already expected as much. "You seem to understand the basics. By signing a summoning contract in your blood, you will be able to summon a clan of animals via sacrificing a little of your blood and doing the required hand seals. What humans don't know is that the summoning clans are not animals, but demons. They are lesser known demons known as dire beasts, and vary in power, with boss summons being high C to low B-class, and others being C and below."

The red head watched as Naruto nodded and took in the knowledge for later use. She smiled as she thought of the bomb she was just about to drop on him. "I was thinking about these contracts, and decided that none of the current contracts available would suit you. Therefore, I plan on making one for the Kitsune Clan."

Naruto blinked several times as he digested what she had just told him. The ramifications of having the Kitsune clan has his personal summons were huge, not just in the Demon World but the human one as well. Due to how Kyuubi was perceived by people in the Elemental Nations she didn't have a very good reputation. This stigma extended to all Kitsune, even normal non-demon foxes. He could only imagine the amount shit he would get for being capable of summoning Kitsune from the people of Konoha.

Not that this issue particularly mattered to him, but he didn't want to be forced to kill every fool who decided to insult him.

No, his main thoughts were on the making of the contract himself. From what he knew, the Summoning Contracts had been created around the time of the Rikudou Sennin. They were supposed to be incredibly complex pieces of Fuīnjutsu. Naruto doubted that even the Yondaime could recreate a Summoning Contract.

"Do you even know how to make a contract?" asked Naruto.

"No," Kyuubi admitted, scratching the back of her head. If Naruto hadn't been laying down he would have face-faulted. As it was he merely sweat-dropped.

"Then how do you plan on making a contract?"

"There are contracts in existence," Kyuubi said with a shrug. "We'll just study one and use it as our base. You know Fuīnjutsu, correct?"

"Not on that level," Naruto said. "I've studied, and I'm decent at making seals. But I'm only beginning to enter the intermediate level of Fuīnjutsu study. I don't even think the Yondaime Hokage could create a summoning contract from scratch, and he was the premiere Fuīnjutsu Master of the world."

"Yes, but he didn't have me, now did he?" asked Kyuubi with a grin. "I may not know Fuīnjutsu, but I a perfect memory. I only need one glance at a contract and I can recreate it. The only problem will be modifying the contract for Kitsune. That's where you come in, we'll just rearrange the Fuīnjutsu until we get what we want."

"I... suppose that could work," Naruto said pensively. "It would take a bit of work on our part, but with a little luck and a whole lot of skill we could conceivably make a contract for your clan." He sighed as he realized something. "I'm going to have to study summoning contracts more closely so I know what's needed outside of just the contract itself."

"Which is why we're going to deal with that after the Chunin Exams," Kyuubi said before grinning at him seductively. She swung a leg over Naruto and was soon straddling his waist. Her hands went to his languid sword and began to pump it until it hardened and reached full mast.

"Now, I'm done talking about training and summoning," Kyuubi said with a purr. "Make me feel good."

Naruto found a grin make it's way onto his face as he guided Kyuubi to his entrance. Summoning, training and the Chunin Exams could wait. Right now, he had a horny vixen to please.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm probably going to get some people asking me about this later in a review, so I'll just come out and say it. I've never found it plausible that a human, even a kage, could have power equal to that of a Bijuu, or as is the case in my story, a Demon Lord. Bijuu are supposed to be these mass constructs of unlimited power and chakra, and yet we have humans who can fight them on even grounds in straight up combat. It never made any sense to me. If all it took to defeat a Bijuu was an S-ranked ninja, then there would be no need to even bother creating Jinchurikki, because all it would take was an S-ranked ninja to beat them when they used their Bijuu's power. Jinchurikki are supposed to be these ultimate weapons that the hidden villages use, meaning they have more power then any other ninja out there. Or at least they should.<strong>

**So I've given official power levels and rankings in this story.**

**S-class demons: the most powerful beings you will find in this story. Period. No S-ranked shinobi can ever compare to this level of demon. (for those of you who are curious that means the Sandaime Raikage did NOT fight Hachibi to a stand still in this story. I think Kishimoto was on some serious crack when he wrote that.) Power Level - 1,000,000 and up.**

**A-class: Enough power enough to fight anywhere from five to ten S-ranked shinobi at any given time. This does not mean they will win, ninja are fairly cunning, but power wise, A-class demons will trump S-ranked shinobi every time. Power Level - below 1,00,000 to 500,000**

**B-class: This demon is on par with an S-ranked, kage level shinobi. Power Level - below 500,000 to 100,000**

**C-class: Has the same power level of an A-ranked, jonin level ninja Power Level - below 100,00 to 50,000**

**D-class: Has the same power level of a C-ranked, Chunin level ninja. Power Level - below 50,000 to 10,000**

**E-class: Has the same power level of a E-ranked, Genin level ninja. Power Level - below 10,000**

**I have the levels like this to present a balance between the Yu Yu Hakusho power levels and classes, and the Naruto ranking system. In Yu Yu Hakusho's wikkipedia, an S class demon can destroy five-hundred A-class ones like they were nothing. In Naruto, an S-ranked shinobi would get his ass kicked if he fought five-hundred A-ranked shinobi. Most ninja of jonin level are B-ranked, with only a few ever attaining A-rank so it makes sense to me.**

**Anyways, this is MY power level and ranking system. For those who don't like it, either suck it up or don't read. I also want it noted that power levels are used in Yu Yu Hakusho. If you look on Wikki you will see that Raizen's power level before he died really was 1,332,000.**

**Current Harem running:**

**Botan, Yukina, Natsume**


	7. Kick Start Your Mind

**Disclaimer: By now all of you should know who I am, and what I am about to say. I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but the fact is those two anime/manga's are owned by a couple of assholes who simply aren't me. It makes me wish I had the originality to create my own anime/manga. That way I could be making some god damn money off of my work.**

**Alas, I don't have originality. Why else do you think I would be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Kick Start Your Mind<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuchi Kin had never felt so much pain before in her life. It had all started after her failure in the Preliminary portion of the Chunin Exams, when she had faced off and lost to one Nara Shikamaru.<p>

She had known right then that she was done for as long as she stayed with Otogakure. Orochimaru did not take failure lightly, and punished those who did. She could clearly remember several instances where members of Otogakure's ninja force had failed or displeased their leader. Those that weren't outright killed were used in the Hebi-Sannin's vile experiments. She, along with everyone else greatly feared failing, knowing that was what awaited them.

When Kin had failed, the first thing she had done was try to escape Konoha before anyone was aware of her leaving. She had failed, and was caught by one Yakushi Kabuto, who she learned was secretly working for Orochimaru as his top spy. She remembered how he had chided her, telling her how unbecoming it was that she would try to escape her just punishment for failing Orochimaru-Sama. He had captured her before she could even make an attempt at escaping.

As the first stage of her punishment for her failure, Kin had been given to the Jonin of Otogakure as their plaything. Because Oto was not only a new village, but also one made largely from missing-nin, their Jonin population was small. All totaled there were only about fifty jonin with around forty of them being male. However, forty jonin using her in any way they wished was more then enough to cause Kin to suffer untold amounts of pain, agony, and humiliation.

When they fist started 'playing' with her she had tried to resist, putting up as much of a stuggle as she could. But she was only a genin, and not even that strong of one. Her sensei had never taught her much beyond the basics of genjutsu and taijutsu, and her abilities in hand-to-hand were sub par as it was not her specialty. Kin knew why he didn't teach her much now, it hadn't been difficult to figure out after her failure. She and her teammates had been nothing more then fodder, pawns to be used and disposed of when Orochimaru no longer needed them. Their original purpose, Kabuto had told her, was to be killed by Uchiha Sasuke to test how powerful his cursed seal state was. Since she had survived and not passed the Prelims, Orochimaru had decided she was no longer needed.

She couldn't tell how many times the Jonin of her village had raped her, using every hole she possessed to please themselves. During the first few hours she could remember how painful it was. Despite being a kunoichi for a village like Oto she had manged to retain her virginity, which was a surprising feat as most of the older ninja were all missing ninja and had no scruples towards raping their fellow comrades in order to please themselves. Many of the older kunoichi had already been raped, and a few had even been killed attempting to escape. That was the main reason most of Otogakure was made up of males, and only the really strong females with a few exceptions survived the trials by being a shinobi for the village.

Because that and the brutality with which her virginity was taken, she had been in a constant state of pain for hours.

That pain had not dulled since her punishment began. However, in order to deal with horrible acts being committed upon her, Kin's mind had forced itself to shut down. She was still semi aware of her surroundings, could still see, smell, hear and taste. But her mind was not really registering any of what her senses were telling her. She was for all intents and purposes, a vegetable.

Above her two jonin were had just finished gang raping her, one having abused her vagina and the other had used her mouth. As they pulled up their pants, one of them looked at the more or less comatose Kin and sighed. "Man it's such a shame that we've got to rid of such a fine piece of meat."

"She's pretty much used up anyways," the other said. "Look at her, she's practically a zombie now. They're no fun if I can't listen to them scream. Besides, orders are orders and Orochimaru-Sama needs her for his jutsu that he's going to use."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he's got this big bad jutsu that requires a living sacrifice and is going to use it to help raze Konoha to the ground." The first one said. "I wish I knew what jutsu he was going to use, it sounds powerful."

"Not like you could use it even if you knew," the other jonin said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just get her in the coffin. By now the other two have to be in theirs. I'd say we lucked out when we were the ones ordered to put her in the coffin. At least we got one last good fuck out of her."

"What ever," the other ninja said with a grunt.

Kin heard and saw everything, even if her mind could not process what she was seeing or hearing. However, just as the man was about to lift her up and set her into the coffin she was next to, something happened, which made her mind start. Blood splashed against her face and body from the man who had been about to grab her by the ankles. Said ninja was gaping at a hand that could be seen sticking through his chest, clutching his slowly beating heart. With a simple squeeze the heart was crushed, and the man's eyes dimmed before the hand pulled itself out and the jonin fell to the ground.

The last thing Kin saw before darkness claimed her, was a head of bright golden hair and two cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(An hour earlier)<p>

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi who had just finished the ritual to open the portal to the human world. They had decided at the last moment that Naruto would go on ahead to the human world, while Kyuubi would stay in Makai for a few more days, getting in contact with the Kitsune clan so they could know of his existence and Kyuubi's safety, and begin rebuilding their clan. She had told him that she would find him again in about a weeks time, something that Naruto didn't really like as he had begun to cherish his time with the vixen. Especially the sex.

"You and I both know I can't come with you yet," Kyuubi said patiently. Truth be told she didn't really want to him to leave her either. Even though they had been rutting like kitsune in heat all day yesterday, she still didn't feel it was enough to truly satisfy her. Again, the sex was just that good.

"I don't know," Naruto said with a smirk. "You came plenty of times with me yesterday."

"Ha ha," Kyuubi laughed in a sarcastic manner. "Your juvenile form of comedy is duly noted. Now, you need to leave or you may end up being late for the Chunin Exams."

"Right, and the last thing I want to have to do is pull a Kakashi," Naruto said with a sigh.

(Somewhere outside of Konoha said one-eyed cyclops sneezed loudly. He wiped his masked nose for a moment, hoping the person talking about him was Jiraiya talking about making him a character in the man's new book. He shrugged a moment later before getting back to teaching Sasuke.)

"At least you have a better excuse then he does," Kyuubi replied with a grin.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I can just imagine how everyone would react when I said 'Sorry I'm late, I spent so much time fucking my super-hot mate that I forgot the time!' heh, that would go over real well. Most people probably wouldn't even believe me."

"Maybe if you still looked like a chibi," Kyuubi retorted. "With your new looks I dare say any woman worth her wait would jump you in less then a second."

"Maybe," Naruto said. He was silent a moment later. Kyuubi watched his eyes gain a thoughtful look, tilting her head in curiosity as he turned his head and gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Her curiosity turned into surprise and she let out a small yelp as Naruto grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't the steamy, hot smoldering kisses they had shared the past few days. This one was soft, tender, and seemed to carry enough emotions that Kyuubi felt her toes curl and her knees grow weak.

When the kiss ended Naruto hugged her tightly. "You know, I never in a million years thought I would say this, but I'm really going to miss you."

Kyuubi sighed as she nuzzled herself into the blond's muscular torso and felt the natural warmth the blond's body exuded encompass her. Having spent somewhere close to month with the demon-shinobi, she could honestly claim that he was an even better man – demon – then even Raizen-Sama had been. He was kind, compassionate, understanding and caring to people he liked. That he counted her as one of those people and didn't blame her for the death of his parents spoke very highly at how forgiving his nature was.

But she knew he could be cold and ruthless as well, just as, if not more ruthless then even Raizen-Sama had been before he had fallen in love. She hadn't seen much of it, but she did remember a few instances where he had been annoyed by the demons he had been killing. She clearly remembered one incident where she and Naruto had gotten into some seriously heavy petting, and they would have likely had sex right there on the planes of Makai, were it not for several demons that had shown up in their midst. Naruto had been rather furious at the interruption, the fact that he had a pitch tent the size of Konoha and no way to fix it as the moment had been ruined had probably contributed to his rage. He had not just destroyed the demons that attacked, but had captured them and tortured them to near insanity. Or as insane as a mindless demon could get.

If Naruto would do that to someone who annoyed him for interrupting his playtime with her. What would he do when someone seriously pissed him off? The thought sent pleasurable chills up Kyuubi's spine.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said. "But it will only be for a week, then we'll be together again." She broke off the hug and took a few steps back, grinning at him. "Perhaps when I get back we can have some good-old fashion hello sex."

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "I didn't know there were different kinds of sex."

"Oh there's all kinds," Kyuubi said as she began ticking off different types of sex off her fingers. "There's hello sex, goodbye sex, make up sex, angry sex, loving sex, kinky sex, and -"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Naruto said, placing his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Now could you please stop mentioning sex, or else I'm going to fuck you right here."

"I don't know if we have enough time for goodbye sex, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said in a voice that was too innocent to be real. The rather seductive look on her face didn't help fix that. "I mean, you take a rather long time to get off, what with your demonic stamina and all. If we had sex now, you would miss the entire final portion of the Chunin Exams."

"I'm guessing this my cue to leave," Naruto mumbled with a light glare. "You just be ready. Because when we see each other again, I'm going to put our stamina to the test."

"Yes, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi replied happily as Naruto turned around and walked towards the portal leading to the human world.

As Naruto stepped through the portal, the odd sensation of wading through jelly came to him. It wasn't as disorient as it was last time since he expected it, and the blond came out on the other side without a problem.

Naruto looked around and noted with some satisfaction that he was in the same clearing he and Kyuubi had been at when they first entered Makai. Kyuubi was definitely precise when it came to creating portals to open where she wanted.

He took a moment to make two Kage Bunshin and ordered them to destroy the seals for the portal as Kyuubi had instructed. While they were decently hidden by the illusion his vixen had cast, she didn't like leaving things to chance and had only left the seals there because she couldn't create a kage bunshin and Naruto didn't know the proper method of destroying the seals back then and was more then likely to blow up the Forest. Now that he did know how the seals were made and the method for destroying them, he would get rid of these ones and make a portal in his apartment, that way they could enter Makai without anyone stumbling upon the scene by accident.

Once done Naruto took the trees as he began his trek back to Konoha. It would only take an hour or two to get back, despite how far he was thanks to his new found speed.

As he was nearing Konoha however, Naruto saw something that he didn't remember seeing last time, and was very much out of place in the forest. A small man-made bunker that was dark brown in color and looked as if it had been created by a Doton Jutsu gad been built just a few meters from the clearing he had reentered Makai from. Which in his mind just lent credence to Kyuubi's desire to get rid of the seals. There were several ninja walking around the perimeter, and all of them were wearing the Otogakure head band.

_'What are Oto ninja doing in Konoha territory?'_ wondered Naruto as he used his skills in stealth to sneak closer to the base. The bunker was circular and rather small, around thirty feet in diameter all told. There were six guards surrounding the bunker, with one in the back, left and right; one walking around a little further out, and finally, two standing at the entrance.

Naruto realized rather quickly that something was definitely wrong. While he had never paid much attention to Iruka's lectures there were some bits and pieces of information that managed to penetrate his back then thick skull. One of those nuggets of knowledge was that it was illegal for any foreign shinobi presence to be in Konoha territory without permission from Konoha. And while Naruto knew that most ninja villages likely disregarded that rule in order to gain information on Konoha's defenses, they were also supposed to be stealthy about it. Creating a bunker in Konoha territory had all the stealth of Kyuubi if she were to waltz into Konoha in her demon form.

Wanting to know what these Oto Ninja were doing in Konoha territory, as well as feeling particularly bloodthirsty today, he decided to go and get his answers.

The first ninja he came up to was the one walking around the perimeter. Naruto had waited until the ninja had been hidden from sight of the others behind some foliage, then placed his hands on the ninja's head and mouth and snapped the man's neck. He quickly memorized the dead ninja features before henging into him. He created a clone with orders to take the body somewhere far away and destroy, before he began the rounds that the Oto ninja had been using.

During his rounds, Naruto would create several clones each time he was hidden from view, and ordered them to go underground and move until they were behind the ninja guarding the structure. Seemingly on an unspoken signal, the five clones rose up from the ground and killed the five enemy ninja by either stabbing them in the heart or throat with their now clawed hands, snapping their neck as the original had done, and one particularly creative clone had ripped the man's head off with the Oto ninja's spinal cord being taken with it. Naruto had actually taken a moment to note that clone's technique, and decided the way he had killed his enemy had been awesome and Naruto would need to try it as well.

As the clones dispelled, Naruto went up to the door and pressed his ear against it to see if anyone was in there. What he got was a surprisingly informative conversation.

"Man it's such a shame that we've got to rid of such a fine piece of meat."

"She's pretty much used up anyways. Look at her, she's practically a zombie now. Their no fun if I can't listen to them scream. Besides, orders are orders and Orochimaru-Sama needs her for his jutsu that he's going to use."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he's got this big bad jutsu that requires a living sacrifice and is going to use it to help raze Konoha to the ground.. I wish I knew what jutsu he was going to use, it sounds powerful."

"Not like you could use it even if you knew. Let's just get her in the coffin. By now the other two have to be in theirs. I'd say we lucked out when we were the ones ordered to put her in the coffin. At least we got one last good fuck out of her."

"What ever."

From the sounds of what he had heard, the two in the room had been raping someone who was going to be used as a sacrifice for some jutsu Orochimaru was going to do. And said jutsu was also suppose to help him destroy Konoha. That mere fact alone was more then enough to help Naruto make a decision on what to do, hearing that the two men had been raping whoever was in there with him was just the icing on their proverbial shit-cake.

Naruto blew the door too pieces with a well laced, youki enhanced punched. Before either of the two jonin inside knew what was going on, one of them was knocked out with a kick to the head. And another was killed when Naruto rammed a hand through his back and ripped his heart out through his chest, then crushed the slowly beating organ.

Naruto pulled his hand out of the now dead shinobi and turned to the other occupant in the room. He recognized her as one of the Oto competitors for the Chunin Exams, though she looked like she had seen better days. Aside from the lifeless stare, Kin's entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. What part he could see that wasn't covered in semen at least.

The blond's fists clenched a bit at seeing the state of the girl. Weren't these men her comrades? People who were suppose to protect her? While it was true there was no real honor among ninja, there were certain codes that most ninja abide by, protecting and helping your comrades was one of them. Or so Naruto assumed. The thought that someone would do something like rape a member of their own village was enough to make him feel that the people he just killed got off far too lightly.

However, he rained in his desire to pull the Oto ninja back from the dead using the Gedo (Outer Path) just so he could torture them some more. Instead he went over to Kin and used the only water jutsu he knew, one that Kyuubi had taught to him as a reward for getting so far in her training, to wash off the semen. He had to power it down greatly since the jutsu, which was more of a water manipulation as it didn't require hand signs, was designed to kill opponents by drilling them with a powerful drill made of water. For this he blunted the edge and used less then 1/8th the amount of chakra he normally would.

When he had finished cleaning her off he unsealed one of his extra cloaks, a nondescript travel cloak in a light beige color. He quickly wrapped the girl in it and created a clone. "Get her to the nearest hospital you can." Before he had run afoul of this place, he had passed a village, and that meant they likely had a hospital. "When you get her there I want you to stay with her until I return. If she wakes up before then let her know what is going on. Got it?" He knew that his clone already knew what had wanted, but for some reason felt about giving it an order.

"Hai, Oyabun (boss)," the kage bunshin replied before scooping Kin into his arms and taking off.

Naruto watched the clone leave before going over to the unconscious jonin. After tying him up with some rope Naruto found lying around, the blond demon-shinobi woke him up with a kick. The man's eyes snapped open with a start and he let out a yelp as Naruto kicked him in the ribs a second time. The man looked around for a moment, before they found Naruto and then he felt like soiling himself.

The blond had released some of his youki, enough to change his basic form into something fierce. His hands were now clawed and his fangs had lengthened. There was a dark red and black aura surrounding Naruto as his youki came out of him in waves. But the worst thing, the very worst thing were the eyes. A silver ripple-like pattern over the eyes, with a cerulean blue pupil and sclera.

Before anything else could happen Naruto placed his hand on the shinobi's head, making the man freeze on contact, unable to move, and scarcely able to breath. "Now," Naruto said in a voice that actually did make the man soil himself. "You will tell me everything you know about Orochimaru and his plan to destroy Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakuchi Akira was a well respected jonin in Orochimaru's ninja forces. He had been a respectable B rank missing-nin before joining Otogakure, and while he was not as high up as some, he was higher then most. His power and ability had been recognized by Orochimaru after he had successfully managed to accomplish every mission the man had given to him. That was why he had been one of the ninja selected to help lead the forces that were hidden amongst the civilians at the Chunin Exam stadium. It was his job to help lead Otogakure's ninja in an attack on the Konoha jonin and chunin who were able to break out of the genjutsu Kabuto would cast.<p>

Only Akira would never be able to accomplish his goal. The man was intercepted on his way to the stadium and had all of the information forcibly pried from his mind. After that his soul was ripped from his body before being sent straight to hell.

His body would be burnt and a kage bunshin would take his place.

No one would ever know what happened to Sakuchi Akira but one person.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright day in the Konohagakure No Sato. The suns rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from the his seat in the kage booth, Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.<p>

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the jonin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor eight figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Seven of those figures were the genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro, with the last member being the jonin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his jonin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the lat minute or turn up late. However, that Naruto was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him.

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him." Said a jounin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear. "Sir; do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking, with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. The boy had been with Kakashi, and while Sarutobi planned on having words with how the man had taken up favoritism with his squad, the sharingan toting jonin was still one of his best shinobi. Before he could reply to the jonin's words however, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey," he greeted cordially.

"Not at all," the man replied in his calm manner as he sat down. "Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a fifth."

Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off. "Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor."

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field.

"Yes, it seems as if young Sasuke and Naruto have not to shown up. As things stand I may have to disqualify them. However they both have until the exams start to present themselves so we will wait and see," Said Sarutobi. As if summoned by his words a very familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"You know, it's impolite to speak about someone who's right here."

Everyone, from the jonin guards to the two Kage's jumped and spun around in surprise. There standing before them was none other then Naruto, and he had changed his look. It was only slightly different from the battle outfit he had been wearing in Makai. He had discarded his vest, making his extremely defined and muscular torso visible for all to see. But he still had his haori, shin and forearm guards, boots, skin tight black pants, and fingerless gloves. He had also added a pair of sleek looking sunglasses to his attire. This was so he didn't have to continuously use chakra to keep up the illusion over his eyes to hide his Rinnegan.

He was also wearing the Katana and Wakazashi that had been on the mantle in his and Kyuubi's mansion. They were both sheathed on the left side of his waist, with only the handles being seen as they were hidden within his haori.

The jonin guards all pulled out there Kunai and took up a stance around the two kage's, mainly because no one except a few ninja knew of the changes Naruto had gone through and so didn't recognize him. Sarutobi however, did, even if he was surprised by the blond's newest growth spurt, and waved his guards down. The jonin looked unsure but did as told, and a few moments later the Kazekage did the same.

"Naruto-kun, my boy, you surprised me," Sarutobi said with a smile. He eyed the blond's new – to him – look. "I like the new outfit."

Meanwhile the Kazekage was staring at Naruto with a frown hidden behind his mask.

"Thanks Ojisan!" Naruto said with a grin. "I think it's pretty kick ass too."

"Now not that I'm not please to see you, but shouldn't you be down in the arena?"

Naruto had a rather large grin on his face as he spoke. "Yeah, but I just wanted to see you first, and to tell you to put all your money on me since I plan on winning this thing."

"Oh?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, so put some money on me to win the tournament, I guarantee you won't go wrong." Naruto walked over to and past the aging Hokage, his hand just barely ruffling the mans Kage robes. He went over to the edge, where people soon began to notice him and point. Turning, he gave the old man one last grin. "I would ask you to wish me luck, but I won't need it to win this." With those words, Naruto spun around and jumped off the kage booth.

Sarutobi's shook his head and chuckled at Naruto's showboating, though he had a feeling the boy may actually be able to do just what he said and win the tournament. His instincts were screaming at him that the young blond had gotten much stronger, and considering the fact that he looked even older and more powerful then he had a month ago, it was a safe assumption to make.

His left hand went into his robes and pulled out the small note the blond had stuck in them when he passed. He held it up to his eyes and read:

_The man sitting next to you is not the Kazekage, but Orochimaru in disguise. He plans on using the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams to launch an invasion with the aid of Suna. The sole purpose of it being the destruction of Konoha. He will use the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku No Gara as the starting point of his invasion, where he will have his right hand man, Yakushi Kabuto, cast a genjutsu over the entire stadium. There are over fifty Oto and Suna ninja hidden amongst the arena population, and they have several thousand men outside of the village walls. Orochimaru also plans on using a summoning circle, which is hidden in Konoha's forest to summon one of his snakes. Gara will be the hammer that he uses to crush Konoha, he is a Jinchurikki for the Ichibi No Shukaku and can apparently go full demon mode._

_My suggestion is to pretend nothing is wrong. When Uchiha Sasuke is late, and considering who his sensei is we both know he will be, disqualify him. That will disrupt their plans long enough for you to somehow get a message to your forces to let them know what is going on and prepare. Other then that, and possibly evacuating the civilians to the shelters hidden in the Hokage faces, don't do anything._

_Also, the true Kazekage is dead, killed by Orochimaru. I will find a way to inform Suna so they ally with us instead._

_And don't worry about Gara, I'll handle him._

_Oh! Put some money on me to win this thing._

It was a credit to the skill and experience Sarutobi had as a ninja and kage that his face hadn't so much as twitched while reading Naruto's message, though on the inside his mind was going a hundred miles a minute. The first thing he wondered was whether or not these words were true. And if so, how would he prove them? The second thing he was curious about was if it was true. Then how had Naruto found out about it?

After thinking about the letter, Sarutobi realized there was too much coincidences for this not to be true. Orochimaru had shown himself during the preliminaries. Sarutobi knew his former student would never do such a thing without a good reason, and just showing up to mark Uchiha Sasuke would not be a good enough reason for him. No, the destruction of Konoha made much more sense. And even if that wasn't true, it never hurt to be prepared.

He used a minor application of fire chakra to burn the message, an act which caught the attention of the Kazekage. "What was that letter, Hokage-Sama?"

"Oh just Naruto-kun telling me how much I should put on him to win," Sarutobi said lightly.

"He seems rather confident," the Kazekage replied. "However, I doubt he could defeat Gara, or even your own Uchiha Sasuke in battle."

"Hmmm," Sarutobu said, eying the man out of the corner of his eyes. _'Perhaps, but Naruto-kun has always been full of surprises. Now then, I believe it is time for me to begin the Chunin Exams.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto as he jumped off the kage booth, falling towards the ground face-down. At the last second he flipped himself around, landing in a crouch as the earth under him buckled and cracked. He stood up and walked over to the other genin with a grin.<p>

Most of the genin were looking at him with a combination of shock and surprise. Well, Kankuro was looking at him in shock and surprise. Shino and Gara were looking at him with their normal emotionless expressions, though Gara's was tinged with a mixture of bloodlust and apprehension, an odd combination if there ever was one, and Shino's face was so hidden it was hard to even see his face. Shikamaru looked at him like he was the most troublesome thing in the world, and Naruto knew that was probably exactly what he was thinking too. Neji just had a sneer on his face.

The thing that surprised him, and was in truth not so much of a surprise, were the looks he was receiving from the two females. Ino was currently staring at his chest, her face had a tinge of pink to it and her mouth was parted. She was also drooling. Naruto had trouble keeping the shiver that threatened to ruin his new bad ass persona he was trying to create. He knew that Ino was a fan-girl, all through out the academy she had been just as bad as Sakura in her stalking, fan-girlish tendencies when it came to Naruto's male teammate. The last thing he wanted was for her to become _his _fan-girl.

She just didn't have the figure he was looking for in a woman.

Temari was also looking at him, though she was much more discreet then the other blond. However, Naruto could still see the light pink hue that ran across her cheeks. It was clear that she took her training more seriously, and cared about her professional image, but was not above admiring someone she thought was attractive. Naruto could appreciate her desire to be a kunoichi first and a woman second, at least when it mattered.

As Naruto walked towards the group, he decided that since Temari was looking at him, turn about was fair play. She hadn't changed her outfit since he had last seen her. Temari's blond hair was still gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit still consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her headband around her neck.

It was also hard not to notice the young teenage girls budding assets, which were visible beneath her clothes. She was a few years older then him, and he could see that she was growing rather well. Her chest was not large, likely around a mid C-cup, but considering she was still young and had yet to get out of puberty she was rather impressive. Her body was lithe and toned, letting him know that she took care to keep herself in shape. With a narrow waist that tapered off into flared hips and strong looking, toned thighs. She was a nice combination of strength and feminine beauty.

She didn't have Kyuubi's perfection, nor the red heads near overpowering sexuality, which often times drove Naruto insane; in a good way. But there was something to be said about Temari's more simple beauty.

It seemed she noticed him admiring her, because she took a moment to look away from his body and meet his eyes. He smirked, letting her know that he knew she was looking at him, causing her to turn away. The action just caused his smirk to widen.

"I apologize if I'm a little late," Naruto said to Genma as he reached speaking distance. "I was outside of Konoha and it took longer then I expected to get back."

"Your not late," Genma said. "Actually, your right on time. Get in line so we can start this thing."

"Right," Naruto chuckled. He made it to the line, finding a spot between Shikamaru and Shino. He looked at the two on either side and asked, "you two ready for this?"

"Yes, I prepared myself before hand and feel confident of my chances in getting promoted to Chunin," Shino replied with his standard monotone voice. Naruto was impressed, that was the most he had ever heard the boy say in a single sentence. Usually Shino preferred giving one word answers.

"This whole thing is too troublesome for me to even think about preparing for," Shikamaru said with a groan. It was clear to everyone that he would rather be watching clouds then standing there waiting to fight for a chance at getting a promotion, where if he did he would have even less time to watch clouds.

"Hey, think of it this way," Naruto started. "At least it will keep your mother off your back for a little while longer."

"That's true," Shikamaru said. "Damn, troublesome woman." Naruto snickered at his fellow Konoha genin's muttered last words. He thought about saying something about how the lazy Nara's mom wouldn't appreciate her son saying bad things about her, but before he could open his mouth Sarutobi began his opening speech.

"Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chunin Selection Exams! We will now begin the main tournament between the nine participants who made it through the preliminaries!"

"Alright you guys, take a look. This is the lineup for the main matches," Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it. "As you can see there will be five matches for the first round, with the winner of match four fighting Yamanak Ino."

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Ino in a rather loud voice. Naruto winced, while her voice wasn't as loud and nail-on-chalkboard sounding as Sakura's, she was still very loud. "What happened to the guy I was suppose to fight!"

"He was... disqualified," said Genma. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hesitation when he said disqualified. That tone meant Dosu was likely dead.

_'Could Orochimaru have killed him for that jutsu Kin was going to be used in?' _Naruto wondered, before shaking his head. _'No, that would have alerted the Hokage that something was up, and it doesn't seem like his style to be so careless when planning an invasion.'_

"Now then, the same rules from the preliminaries apply here. This basically means there are none. Matches will be fought one on one until someone dies, is knocked unconscious, or admits defeat. However, if at any time I deem that a fight is over I'll step in and end the match, is that understood?" When no spoke Genma nodded, satisfied. "Good, now will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woah, check it out," said a ninja with long, spiky black hair and dark eyes. Hagane Kotetsu was a chunin level shinobi and one of the judges for the Chunin Exams. He was wearing a bandage over his nose and had a light-coloured marking on his chin. His outfit consisted of the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with forehead protector and flak jacket. "I didn't get to see the prelims, but it seems the rumors were true. That kid is ripped. I wonder if that's why he always wore those obnoxious jumpsuits?"<p>

"Whatever, built or not there's no way he can win against the Hyuuga kid," said his partner, another chunin with brown hair, and dark eyes. Kamizuki Izumo had his hair combed down om a way so that it was covering his right eye. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which went all the way up to his chin and a flak jacket. "I mean, he was the dead last in his class, and Hyuuga Neji was last years Rookie of the Year."

"Yeah, it's too bad. I kind of like the kid."

Just a little below the two chunin were Hinata and Kiba, both of whom had heard the Chunin Examiners words.

"Hey, don't listen to them, Hinata-chan," said Kiba in a reassuring tone. "There's no way Naruto could lose. I mean, he kicked my ass like I was a mere academy student." His defeat at the hands of the blond demon-shinobi had shown Kiba that he had been slacking off all this time. During the one month period before the preliminaries, Kiba had taken to training with his mother, Inuzuka Tsume, the matriarch of his clan, and his sister, Hana, in their clan techniques.

"Y-you're right, K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stammered. "I-I-I need to t-think positively. N-Naruto-k-kun will w-win." She still wasn't sure about Naruto anymore. That power he had used scared her worse then Gaara. But... he had defended her from Neji, so the least she could do was support him.

"There yah go! Now let's watch Naruo kick your cousins ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, who would have thought Naruto of all people would be in the final stages of the Chunin Exams?" Asuma said as he took a slow drag of his cigarette, blowing out a small ring of smoke a few seconds later. "The surprises never cease."<p>

Kurenai wrinkled her nose as the smoke wafted over to her. Waving her hands in front of her face to rid herself of the acrid smoke, she said, "it's definitely a surprising development. When you account for how much he changed in such a short time, it makes you wonder what happened in that forest."

"Ino said Naruto went from being 'scrawny and loud idiot' to a 'hunky man she could just eat'," Asuma said, making quotations marks when he spoke. "It may have something to do with Orochimaru. We all know he got the Uchiha kid with his mark, he might have done something to Naruto as well."

"Maybe..." For some reason Kurenai didn't think Orochimaru had actually done something to Naruto. At least, he wasn't the one responsible for his changes. No, there was something else going on with the blond ninja, and she couldn't deny her curiosity about the blond's new changes. Thankfully Anko seemed to have taken the same interest in the kid as she had, which meant she wouldn't need to do any snooping as Anko would do it all for her. A good thing too, it would be unsightly for a jonin sensei to be gathering intelligence about someone else student. Even the sensei of said student hadn't actually taught him anything.

It was at this moment that Haruno Sakura decided to make her presence known to the two jonin. "Who cares about Naruto-baka, he's just an idiot and a monster."

Asuma and Kurenai both looked at the girl in disgust. "How could say such a thing about your own teammate?" questioned Kurenai as she glared at pink haired girl.

"Because it's true," Sakura stated in a tone that said the reason for her words were all too obvious. "Kaa-san always told me he was a monster in disguise and the Chunin Exams proved it. Only a monster could do what he did."

The scowl on Kurenai's face was even worse then her 'I found a pervert and I'm going to cast the worst genjutsu I can think of on him' face. That she wasn't leaking killing intent like a sieve was a testament to the impressive amount of control she had over her emotions, when all she wanted to do was beat the stupid pinkette to a pulp. It was girls like Sakura that gave all kunoichi a bad name.

It was fortunate for Kuenrai that someone decided to put the girl in her place before she did.

A kunai sailed towards the pinkette from behind, slicing straight through her cheek and making the girl let out a loud yelp of both surprise and pain. Before she could bring her hand to her now bleeding skin, Anko appeared behind her with another kunai resting against the girls throat. "You know it's cunt sucking little bitches like you that give us true kunoichi a bad name," said the purplette as she traced the edge of her kunai along the younger girls throat, drawing blood. Sakura began shivering as Anko began pouring killing intent at the girl, "I bet if the Uchiha had accomplished even half of what that gaki did in the prelims, you'd be cumming all over the place and proclaiming his greatness. You girl, are a pathetic waist of flesh and space, and if all your going to do is insult someone who is better then you, then I suggest you leave."

As added incentive, Anko blasted Sakura with nearly half of her killing intent. The pinkette let out a loud shrink, however, rather then run off like Anko had wanted, the girl fell to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. Anko sweat dropped. "Dear Kami, are you seriously that pathetic?"

"I think that's enough for now Anko-chan," Kurenai said, catching her best friends attention. "You may want to reign in your killing intent, your scaring some of the civilians."

"Oh, hi Nai-chan!" Anko said with a bright smile completely ignoring her friends statement. "I almost didn't see you there, I was so busy having fun _playing_ with the bitch over here."

"I can see that. Now why don't you sit down, and reign in your killing intent. The exams are about to start."

"Right, right," Anko sat down on Kurenai's right. "Man I can't wait for this thing to get started. I've got a lot of money on the gaki to win it all."

"Not betting on the Hyuuga kid or the Uchiha?" asked Asuma.

Anko snorted. "Are you shitting me? Bet on that stuck up, stick in the ass Hyuuga? Or place money on the prissy little Uchiha bitch, who I might add is being trained by I'm-never-on-time Kakashi? No thanks. Besides, there's just something about the blond gaki that makes me want to bet on him. And with the odds I got, if he wins this, then I am going to be very rich. Kukukuku..."

Asuma and Kurenai both sweat dropped as Anko began chuckling in a very evil manner, and mumbling about what she would do with her winnings, and how she was going to 'thank the hunky blond gaki' when he won. Some of what was said disturbed Kurenai.

Asuma just thought it sounded kinky and felt a moment of jealousy towards Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>As Genma got close he spoke, "the first match up of the Chunin Exams finals, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, are you ready?"<p>

Neji smirked as he looked at the blond, who had a rather nonchalant expression on his face. "I suggest you give up. You are already fated to lose this match."

Naruto picked at his ear as if he hadn't heard the Hyuuga prodigy. Though he answered a second later. "Uh huh. How about I don't, and instead kick your ass from here to sunday."

Genma took these statements to mean they were itching to get started. "Hajime!" He quickly leapt out of the way as the crowd roared while the matches started.

* * *

><p><strong>Before we begin I need to address an anomymous reviewer who asked a question. ANO asked "There's no such thing as an SS-class much less an SSS-class. How is anyone ever going to be any more powerful than an S-class shinobi anyway?"<strong>

**First, I don't think you read my ranking system very well, or maybe I just made it too confusing. There are two ranking systems being used in my story. The demon CLASSIFICATION system, which goes by classes (E-class, D-class, C-class, B-class, A-class, and S-class) and the shinobi RANKING system, which goes by rank (D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, S-rank). Your first mistake was thinking the Shinobi system goes by CLASS, it actually goes by RANK, with the demons using the classification. The demon classes are inherently stronger then the shinobi ranks, with a B-class demon being on par with an S-RANK shinobi. I did not give any actual SS or SSS- rankings in this. Raizen has the UNOFFICIAL classification of SS-class simply because he has so much overwhelming power that he could have defeated the other two Demon Kings with ease when he was in his prime. However, there is no official classification for SS-class and the shinobi do not have a SS-rank in there ranking system. I hope that answered your question.**

**Now, I don't want anyone thinking Kin will be in Naruto's harem just because he saved her. I have plans beginning to form in my mind for her and while Naruto is a part of them, she will not be with him in an intimate sense. The harem is more or less finalized at this point and I'm just waiting before I close the poll for Yu Yu Hakusho girls.**

**On a side note, I've been thinking a lot about the recent manga, in which it's revealed that Madara has the Rinnegan. I honestly find myself wondering, how in the hell did Hasharima defeat him? I mean, we all saw how Sarutobi was more or less keeping pace with BOTH Hasharima and Tobarama when Orochimaru revived them via Edo Tensei during the Oto invasion. And Sarutobi was an old man by that point, well past his prime. Yet he was able to fight both Senju brothers to a stand-still until Tobarama used his darkness genjutsu. If Hasharima was having trouble with a 60+ year old man when his revived form looked to be around 20 or 30 years of age, how in the hell could he fight and defeat Madara, who seems more godlike then Tobidara could ever hope to be?**

**Can anyone figure that out? Because I'm stumped.**

**Current leads in Harem:**

**Botan, Yukina, Natsume**

**Because these three are so far ahead of everyone else it's almost ridiculous, I'm only going to keep the poll up for one more chapter. So vote now, because it will be going down soon.**


	8. Bringing Your A Game

**Disclaimer: when I say I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, I actually mean that I am currently in the process of trying to find a way to buy them out. I will eventually own these two money makers, it's only a matter of finding the proper blackmail.**

**Ah, blackmail, the shit that makes the political world go round.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bringing Your A Game<strong>

* * *

><p>A light breeze blew through the arena, kicking up a small cloud of dust that passed between the two opponents who were standing on opposite ends of each other. Naruto had a light smile as his face, his posture was somewhat slouched, and he looked for all the world like he wasn't about to face the kid who was last years Rookie of the Year. Neji on the other hand was sneering.<p>

The long-haired Hyuuga genin opened his mouth to speak. He had found out a long time ago that if you insulted people while remaining as cool and collected as possible, it made your opponents angry and unable to think clearly. And because all Hyuuga were taught to read other people, and keep an impassive face at all times his mocking was made even more effective.

However, before he could even get a word out of his mouth, the Hyuuga prodigy found a foot being smashed into his face, hard. It felt as if the entire right side of his face had caved in, and his jaw had cracked. There was a moment where his head was snapped to the side, right before he was sent flying backwards. So surprising and painful was this hit that he couldn't even flip himself around to land on his feet, and ended up eating dirt. Neji skidded back across the ground for several feet, leaving a decent sized trench in his wake before skidding to a stop. For several seconds he just laid there, wondering what the hell had hit him.

What he hadn't seen and the entire audience had, or to be more accurate, seen but couldn't keep track of was Naruto. The blond had noticed Neji had been about to open his mouth, and already knew the overrated Hyuuga boy had a propensity for flapping those gums of his. So he had decided to act before Neji could say anything, making liberal use of Shundo to appear in front of the long-haired genin and plant a boot in his face.

The speed technique wasn't as effective as it usually was, Naruto figured it was about four times slower then his normal shundo. Not that he hadn't expected something like that. Naruto was not using his youki, as that was poisonous to any human that was not a Jinchurikki - and he didn't want to kill the prick, just make him suffer - and even they would have trouble with his youki. Instead he was using his human chakra, which while much stronger then any genin and on par with a Kage, was no where near as vast as his youki.

_'I can't use to many of those,'_ he decided as he checked his chakra stores. That one move had used 1/4th of his reserves. That was the soul reason only high A or S class demons could use Shundo, because it required vast reserves of power that most demons simply didn't have. _'I'll rely on my normal techniques from now on. Still, I'm rather pleased how this match has started out.'_

Not wanting to lose his advantage Naruto blurred as he ran towards the just now getting up Neji. The older genin saw him coming and if the slow widening of his eyes and the dilation of his pupils were any indication, he was rather surprised by the blond's speed.

Neji was only just able to block the blond's first attack, a palm thrust to the chest. He used the fluid style of the Hyuuga clan, the Jyuuken to redirect the attack. At the same time he poured chakra into Naruto's arm, knowing that even if it wouldn't be as effective since he had yet to get the chance to turn on his Byakugan, it would still hurt the blond attacking him.

However, once more to Neji's shock, it seemed as if Naruto was completely unaffected by the invading chakra. The blond merely twisted his body and launched a reverse heel kick, one which Neji dodged effectively by moving to the side. As the blond continued to attack, Neji continued to block. Even without his eyes he could see the boys movements, even if just barely.

Little did the Hyuuga prodigy know that all of Naruto's attacks were merely a distraction. The blond Uzumaki's true plan came to the front when several hands sprung from the ground and grabbed onto to Neji's feet and legs. Said boy looked down in shock. "What -" he didn't have a chance to say any more then that as Naruto grabbed the boy by the head and launched a devastating attack with his knee into the boys face. The clones disappeared and once again the Hyuuga prodigy was sent flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the stands everyone was staring in utter shock as Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last of his class and who many people thought of as either the loser, or the demon, depending on their prejudiced against him, beat the kid being hailed as the greatest prodigy to a bloody pulp.<p>

"Holy shit!" Kotetsu said, his voice denoting just how shocked he was, if the currently gaping jaw he had didn't. "Uzumaki is pounding the Hyuuga into the ground!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed?" replied Izumo in a dry tone. Though from the way his wide eyes never left the battle, it was clear he was just as surprised as his partner. "I think we may have to reavaluate our opinion of the kid, he's nothing like I expected. Kami, he's brutal."

"Oh man, this is gonna ruin me," Kotetsu whined. "I out nearly one-thousand ryu on the Hyuuga to win."

"That should just teach you not to gamble," said Izumo in a chiding tone.

Kotetsu just slumped in his seat. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Every single Hyuuga in attendance winced as they watched their prized shinobi receive an earth shattering punch to the stomach that sent him flying backwards, where he crashed into the wall and left a large crater.<p>

"Neji-Oni-San is getting really beaten," said a small little Hyuuga girl. Hanabi was the little sister of Hinata. She had dark brown hair with long bangs, and white eyes, a common trait shared by all Byakugan users. She was wearing an armless blue v-neck shirt with a mesh blouse underneath and blue shorts. "I was told no one could beat a Hyuuga in taijutsu. Isn't our Jyuuken suppose to be the best? Father?"

She looked up at her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, who was the current clan head of the Hyuuga clan. He had long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak. The man didn't even look at his youngest child as he stared in shock at seeing the son of his brother and the best Hyuuga in generations get decimated.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can't do much when you can't even activate those white eyes of yours, can you?" taunted Naruto as he launched a barrage of fists Neji, who grimaced as he did his best to block them. Several managed to get through, and each one made Neji feel like he was being hit with a steel bar. Even those that barely touched him hurt worse then anything. Not even Lee could hit as hard as the blond before him could!<p>

Neji was once again launched away when Naruto managed to sneak a foot in between his ribs. The long-haired Hyuuga winced as he skidded back, falling to his knees the moment he stopped. Neji managed to lift a hand to wipe off the blood that had accumulated near his mouth, spitting the amount that was in his mouth out as he glared fiercely at the boy in front of him. "Everyone knows the Byakugan is the most powerful Dojutsu in the world! Your just afraid to face off against me at my full power!"

Naruto chuckled. "Is that your way of trying to trick me into letting me use your eyes." He grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Still... I don't want anyone saying I didn't fight you at your best. Very well, I'll let you use those eyes of yours, and I'll even going one step above. Here, catch."

Neji blinked as his hand instinctively caught the tiny object that Naruto had thrown at him. "What is this?" he asked, looking at the small green bean in his hand.

"It's called a Senzu Bean," Naruto said. "They have amazing regenerative abilities, by using your chakra to promote healing. Eating a Senzu Bean can heal even people who are on the verge of death. They are very rare, in fact, I only know one place that grows them." _'And it's not in the human world,'_ the blond said to himself. Senzu Beans were actually grown in Makai, and were a secret of the Kitsune Clan. Kyuubi had told him that she had created the Senzu Bean by splicing several different plants and herbs she had found in both Makai and the Human world. And only she knew how to make them.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" asked Neji with a sneer.

"Hahaha! Are you serious?" asked Naruto, laughing the boy's comment off. "I don't need to poison you to beat you, I've been kicking your ass for the past few minutes just fine without help. Of course, you can just toss it if you want. Though if your going to do that I would rather you give it back. Those things are pretty rare after all."

Neji grimaced as he realized that Naruto was right. Much as he didn't want to admit it, the blond was beating him handily. He placed the bean in his mouth a swallowed. The effects were almost instantaneous. All of his wounds regenerated in an instant, his broken bones healed, his cuts left his body, all in all it felt as if he had not just had his ass kicked.

However, rather then be grateful, Neji gave Naruto an unpleasant grin. "Your going to regret healing me. Now that I'm at full strength you stand no chance. It seems fate is on my side."

"Heh, you think so? Alright Hyuuga Neji, let's see if you can beat me." Naruto reached up to his face and pulled off his sunglasses, crushing them in his hand before he let them drop. The grin he was wearing threatened to split his face in half. "Let's test your Dojutsu against mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>All around the stadium people were talking about the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Not many people knew of the Rinnegan, the most powerful Dojutsu (Great Three Eye Techniques) in the world and the one that was said to hold mastery over all the worlds jutsu. Some wondered if this was some kind of trick of the demon. After all, there was no way the Kyuubi brat could have a Dojutsu. Was there?<p>

For those who were in the know however, and knew the legend of those eyes, stunned would be to small a word to describe what they were feeling. Many couldn't help but wonder, how did Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last, the loser, the demon of Konoha, gain the most powerful of all three Daisan Dojutsu?

None were more stunned then Jiraiya, who had hidden himself in the very back row of the stadium to see his godson. "I can't believe it," he muttered with a voice that would have let anyone near him know that he was in a state of shock. "Twice in a lifetime, it shouldn't be possible. How could he have the Rinnegan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Likewise, up in the kage booth, Sarutobi was in a similar state. "The Rinnegan," he breathed, feeling like he had just gone through three heart attacks. "When did he get that? How did he get it?"<p>

the disguised Orochimaru was also having a hard time coming to grips with what he was seeing. _'How is this possible! He has the Rinnegan! The same eyes as the Rikudou Sennin, who was said to have given us Jutsu! The same eyes as 'him'.'_ He cursed his stupidity in writing the boy off now, the Sharingan was a pittance compared to the power of the Rinnegan, the ability to master all five chakra elements. With that power there was no telling what he could accomplish. _'I can still get him if I play my cards right. It may not be now, but those eyes will be mine after the Chunin Exams.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Asuma, are those what I think they are?" asked Kurenai, her voice in a state of shock.<p>

"I don't know, what do you think they are?" asked Asuma. There was no sarcasm in the man's words, he too couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The Rinnegan..."

"Yep, looks like it."

"I don't get it," said Sakura. "Who cares if Naruto-Baka has that Rinne-thingy. It's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun's sharingan."

"And yet again the little slag opens that big flap of her before she knows what she's talking about," said Anko. "Listen up, pinky. The Rinnegan is the most powerful of the Three Great Dojutsu, more powerful then both the Sharingan and Byakugan combined. It is said that the wielder of the Rinnegan can completely master all five forms of Nature Transformation that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who reduce everything to nothing. Very little else is known about those eyes, but the legend goes that the man who gave us chakra, the man who due to his power and desire for peace was known as the _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu_ (The Savior of the World)."

Sakura gawked for a moment, before huffing and turning away. "Sasuke-kun's still better."

Anko, Asume and Kurenai all rolled their eyes at the girl, no longer caring if they got to her or now. As far as they were concerned, Sakura was a lost cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are those eyes?" asked Neji as he stared into the dark blue eyes with the silver ripple pattern.<p>

"They're called the Rinnegan, a Dojutsu that was said to have belonged to the Rikudou-Sennin, the man who brought us ninjutsu," Naruto said, smirking at the look of shock upon his opponents features. "Now, I didn't heal you just so you could gawk at me. Come," Naruto lifted his hand and made a get over here gesture.

Neji hesitated for a moment before charging towards Naruto who stood completely still. When Neji was less then a foot away Naruto pointed his palm towards the boy and muttered, "Shinra Tensei." The Hyuuga genius only had enough time to see the flare of chakra before he was sent flying backwards. He slammed into wall, feeling as if he had just been hit by an Akimichi trying to run him over. He barely had time to even register just how much pain he was in before he heard the blond mutter, "Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of all Creation)," and Neji was once again flying. This time he came soaring towards Naruto as if someone had hooked his chest with a fishing line and was reeling him in.

Naruto cocked his fist back, and the moment Neji came within range, smashed it right into the older genin's gut. Neji hacked up blood as his stomach caved in on itself. He flew off the fist, smashing into the ground and skidding along before coming to a stop. He would have tried to get up, but it felt like all of his internals had been liquidized. He couldn't anything save the pain he received from the punch. As his vision began fading out, Naruto came into view.

"Huh," the blond said, that smirk still on his face. "Looks like having your dojutsu turned on didn't change a single thing, did it?"

Those were the last words Neji heard before darkness claimed him.

Naruto yawned as the fight finished. He couldn't help but find fighting humans to be boring, even those Saint Beast guys gave him a better fight, and they were pathetic. Well, except for Suzaku, he was pretty decent though half of that was on account of Naruto being arrogant. "Oh well, can't pick all your fights," he looked over at the proctor who was currently gaping at him, face pale like he had seen a ghost. "Yo! Proctor-san, how about calling the match!"

Genma blinked several times as the words registered. "Um, uh, right... Shousa! Uzumaki Naruto!"

The silence was so vast it was like you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was so shocked by what had transpired that no one even knew what to think.

Naruto shrugged as no one clapped, he didn't rightly care what these people thought. Hundreds of years from now, he would barely even remember these faces. He was beginning to walk off the arena floor when it started, clapping coming from the kage booth. Soon enough the Fire Daimyo, who had come to view the villages talent, began clapping as well. Applause began coming in from other area's, Naruto could make out Asuma, Kurenai and Anko clapping enthusiastically, with Anko even yelling 'way to go gaki!' at the top of her lungs. He thought it was odd that she was so psyched about him winning, but shrugged it off as irrelevant.

Smiling Naruto held a hand in the air. The crowd began to roar it's approval, truthfully, there applause didn't mean much to him. Only the approval of the few people he cared about in this village really counted. Still, he couldn't deny the feeling was nice. He looked up at the Kage booth and looked at the Sandaime, who was clapping and smiling proudly at him. He nodded once before turning around and making his way up to the fighters booth.

As soon as Naruto walked into the fighters booth, any and all conversation that had been taken place stopped. Everyone turned to stare at him, expressions ranging from shocked to fearful. He couldn't hold in a chuckle when he noticed that no one could meet his gaze, even Gaara was unable to keep his stare. He walked over to where Shino was standing and greeted the other genin with a nod. Shino returned the nod with one of his own before going back to staring at nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Neji lost..." Tenten couldn't help but rub her eyes several times, thinking it would fix her vision, because there was no way this could have happened. Neji lost. Neji never lost. Ever since they had been genin, Neji had never lost a match, never lost his cool. Neji, never, lost. "I can't believe Neji lost..." What's more, he did not only loose, but he lost to the dead last.<p>

An extremely powerful dead last who just beat Neji in an almost straight up taijutsu match. A dead last who, if the mutterings around her were to be believed held the most powerful Dojutsu in the entire world. A dead last who in the span of one week went from a skinny loser with a loud mouth, to a hunk with muscles on his muscles and a typical bad boy attitude to boot.

_'Just who are, Uzumaki Naruto?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh man, Raikage-Sama is not going to like hearing about this."<p>

"Hearing about what? That one of the Hyuuga he's so set on getting just got his ass kicked? Or that Konoha now has a person wielding the single most powerful Dojutsu to have ever existed."

"Both."

"Well there's not much we can do. We'll just inform Raikage-Sama of this latest development and let him figure out what to do."

"...right."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Anko crowd as she danced around in her seat. It was rather disturbing, or highly erotic, depending on which gender you asked, to see the woman squirming and dancing in her seat. "Did you see that Nai-chan! Did you? Did you? I knew that gaki was going places after I saw him during the prelims!"<p>

"Yes, yes, I saw what happened, same as you." Kurenai rolled her eyes at her friends joy. "I'm not sure what your getting so worked up over, you look like someone just gave you Orochimaru's head on a silver platter." The red eyed beauty was the only person besides the Hokage who could even mention the Hebi-Sannin around Anko without getting her head bitten off.

"Yeah... I just feel this connection with the kid," Anko said, calming down. "We're the same, him and I, you know?"

"I do." If anyone could understand how Anko felt it would be Naruto, who was even more hated then Konoha's Snake Mistress. "Hmmm... you know, I was thinking, seeing as he did such a good job, maybe I should give him a... reward."

"Anko!" Kurenai looked scandalized as Anko licked her lips. She knew her friend was just joking, or at least partially joking. It would surprise most people who didn't know, but Anko was a virgin. Another surprise would be that Kurenai, who most considered to be colder then ice towards men and a hater of perverts, wasn't.

"What?" said Anko, grinning as she noticed the blushes on the faces of damn near every girl within hearing distance. The little Hyuuga girl had already passed out from a nose bleed. "You can't tell me you weren't thinking of fucking him as well. I mean, look at the gaki! He's got muscles on his muscles, and you know what the ANBU have said about his stamina..."

Kurenai blushed a deep shade of red. Naruto's stamina was rather legendary, able to keep the ANBU chasing him after a prank for hours on end. No one knew the true limits of the blond's stamina. If that same endurance could be applied into the bedroom...

"Damn it, Anko!" Kurenai shouted, shaking her head. "Why do you do this to me? You said something very similar about the Yondaime when he was still around too! And besides, Naruto's what? Twelve? Thirteen? He's way too young for us to even be thinking about... about..." The red eyed woman trailed off and blushed at what she had been about to say.

"Aw, don't be such a prude Nai-chan!" Anko chirped with a laugh. "He's a shinobi, isn't he? That means he is more or less and adult. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to fuck. Besides, look at that body, does that look like a thirteen year old body to you?"

Asuma listened to the two women talking and sighed. "Maybe Shikmaru was onto something when he said woman are troublesome..." Unfortunately for him his words must have been too loud, as both Anko and Kurenai stopped talking and turned to him with full on glares and killing intent. _'Damn, I should learn to keep my mouth shut.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku No Gaara get down here for the next match!" called Genma after the nurses had managed to get Hyuuga Neji on a stretcher and left. Genma actually felt pretty bad for the kid. While getting pulverized like that would be tough for any one to cope with, getting the crap beaten out of you with thousands of people watching was just humiliating.<p>

A few feet away Sabaku No Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand, arms crossed in his standard pose. His face held a look of impatience about it, though even that was barely visible to others due to how impassive his face was.

The crowd began to grow restless when Sasuke had yet to show up, many were wondering where the last loyal Uchiha was. Boos began to sound from the people who had come here just to watch the Uchiha fight.

"Uchiha Sasuke, come down to the arena floor or you will be disqualified this instant!" Genma said again after five more minutes of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, Uchiha Sasuke still hasn't shown up," Raido whispered into his Hokage's ear. "The crowd is starting to get restless."<p>

Sarutobi sighed in both disappointment and worry. Raido was right. The Hokage could hear boos being shouted out. People wanted action, especially after seeing such an incredible battle from the previous match.

"It seems we have no choice," Sarutobi said. "Uchiha Sasuke is hereby disqualified from the Chunin Exams for being late."

The Kazekage turned to look at him, "Hokage-Dono, I think you should reconsider. Many of the people here came to see the Uchiha heir; not showcasing him could cost you a lot of business."

The aging Hokage looked at the Kazekage, or to be more accurate his disguised student. He pondered the benefits of bumping up Sasuke's battle for later in the day. However, he remembered the message that Naruto had given him.

_'___When Uchiha Sasuke is late, and considering who his sensei is we both know he will be, disqualify him. That will disrupt Orochimaru's plans long enough for you to somehow get a message to your forces to let them know what is going on and prepare.'__

Yes, the Sandaime decided that Naruto's idea held more merit then Orochimaru's. "I had not realized you cared about how much business Konoha received, Kazekage-Sama," Sarutobi said in a slightly chilling tone. It was the kind that you let know you had stepped over a line, and going any further would be unwise. "If Uchiha Sasuke can not show up on time for something as fundamental as an exam for his own promotion, then I can't expect him to show when something even more important comes up. Thus, Uchiha Sasuke is not qualified to be a chunin anyways. Uchiha Sasuke is to be disqualified." He looked over at his jonin guard, "relay that to Genma."

"Hai!" said the jonin before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_'Damn that old man!'_ Orochimaru seethed at the Hokage's words. _'Of all the times for him to grow a backbone it has to be now!'_ He calmed down after a few seconds, he could still make this work. _'I will have to change my plans, but that's alright, this could be an opportunity for me. That Hyuuga boy was not able to give Naruto-kun a proper test of his abilities, and I doubt the other genin here will be able to from what I have seen. However Gaara can.'_

Yes, the plan was perfect. He would use Naruto and Gaara's battle as the new stage on which his invasion would begin. He might even get lucky and Naruto would be weak enough from fighting Gaara for capture.

"I understand, Hokage-Dono," he said to Sarutobi. "Forgive my impertinence, I was just so excited to see how my Gaara stacked up against a shinobi of Sasuke's caliber that I forgot myself."

Sarutobi nodded, "it happens to the best of us I'm afraid. Now, let's get the matches started."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Due to not showing up on time, Uchiha Sasuke has been officially disqualified!" Boos were met with Genma's announcement and from the look on Gaara's face he also seemed displeased that he would not get to spill someone's blood. "The next match will be between Sabaku No Kankuro and Aburame Shino! Will both contestants please come down to the arena floor!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Shit! This isn't good,'<em> thought Kankuro. _'I don't want to show off any of my new abilities with Crow before the invasion starts!'_

"Proctor-san!" Kankuro called out. "I forfeit!"

More boos were met with that announcement, with many of the people beginning to get angry. They had come here to watch people fight, yet only one had happened so far and the one everyone had been waiting for had been canceled. Needless to say, Kankuro's forfeiting had not gone over well with the people watching.

However, Genma merely called out the next two people who would be fighting, those being Tmeari and Shikamaru. Temari Opened up her fan and flew down to the arena, making a big show of her abilities. Shikamaru on the other hand...

"What are you still doing up here, Shika?" asked Naruto as he looked at the lazy genin with his Rinnegan eyes.

"This is all to troublesome," Shikamaru said, yawning. "I think I'm just going to forfeit..."

"If you even think of forfeiting I am going to kick your ass to the moon and back, Shikamaru. Actually no," Naruto smirked as a thought came to him. "If you don't compete, I'm going to tell Yoshino-san that you quit the Chunin Exams before your first match."

Shikamaru paled. "You wouldn't!" He knew what would happen to him if his mom heard he quit before he even fought. She would use her special Frying Pan No Jutsu (copyright patented '_') and beat his ass so hard it would make anything the blond in front of him could do pale in comparison. Every Nara feared that jutsu, which had been specifically created to get a lazy male Nara off their ass and work.

Naruto gave the lazy boy a very disturbed grin, the fact that his eyes were being overshadowed by his hair and all he could see were those creepy swirl eyes only made it worse. "You are obviously forgetting who your dealing with. Remember, I'm the guy who died the entire Hyuuga Clan's clothing bright orange and hung their underwear in the streets of Konoha. The guy who snuck into ANBU HQ and put itching powder in their clothes. The guy who -"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Geesh! I'll go fight the troublesome woman, ya damn troublesome blond," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Good. Oh! And Shika!" Shikamaru turned back from where he had been walking to see that creepy smile on the blonds face. "Make sure you work hard or I'll still tell Yoshino you were slacking off." Shikamaru gulped but nodded as he scurried from the room. Naruto watched the lazy genin go and leaned against the railing to look out at the arena with a content smile on his face. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Temari waited with a scowl on her face as she watched Shikamaru move towards the ring at a snails pace. Seriously, it had taken this kid like, fifteen minutes just to walk onto the arena floor. "Get your ass over here before I beat the crap out of you with my fan, lazy bones!" she shouted in a threatening tone.<p>

"Whatever, troublesome blond," Shikamaru muttered as he stopped two meters away from Temari. It was hard to tell since his typical slouched posture and lazy expression hadn't left him, but the few who knew Shikamaru could tell he would rather be anywhere then where he was.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Genma. His answer was for Temari to fully unsheathe her fan and for Shikamaru to just let out a lazy lawn. He sweat dropped. "Right, well, hajime!"

"Kamaitachi No Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" Temari launched her jutsu the very moment Genma started the match. She swiped her fan at the Nara genin and launched a powerful gale of cutting winds. The wind tore up the land as it headed for Shikamaru, smashing into him and sending him flying backwards.

Only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke and a log to take his place.

"Where are you!" shouted Temary as she looked around the clearing with narrowed eyes. "Come out or I'll force you out!"

_'Man, this is so troublesome,'_ thought Shikamaru as he crouched down behind a thicket of trees. He looked up at the clouds that were lazily passing by and sighed. _'__Man, sometimes I wish I was a cloud. Just floatin' along, going where ever the breeze takes me. That's my style. I just don't like putting effort into doing anything troublesome. The only reason I became a ninja was to do whatever I wanted. Gah, who knew this would be so much work.' _Maybe he should just quit the Chunin Exams now. That would show everyone, it's not like he cared what these people thought.

'_All I ever wanted n life was to __marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife.' _Nara Shikamaru, like his father before him, the famous Nara Shikaku, and _his _father before him, Nara Shikamu, held the same uninspiring dream to be relatively average shinobi. Which was why it was so unfortunate that all males of the Nara clan held a vast intelligence and propensity for planning innumerable strategies against superior opponents.

"Fine! If that's how you want to do it!" Temari made another swipe with her fan. "Kamaitachi No Jutsu!" the large gale of cutting winds tore into the trees, slicing through many of the branches like they were made of paper. Shikamaru was thankful that he was hidden off to the side of the trees that got hit. Of course, as was his lot in life, Temari sent another wind jutsu into the tree line, this one getting dangerously close to hitting him.

_'Huh, it's troublesome but I get I've got no choice,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he made several hand-signs. Temari's next jutsu slammed into the area he was in, covering the entire spot in a large cloud of dust.

Temari looked at the devastation her jutsu had caused and smirked. "Heh, that ought to take care of him. What!" the smirk left her face as a shadow shot out of the dust, moving towards her at a fast pace. Acting quickly, Temari folded her fan and began to back pedal as she attempted to keep away from the shadow that was chasing her. It was surprisingly fast, and almost got her. Thankfully it stopped, it's form staggering, before it was forced to retract. Temari used her fan to draw a line where the shadow stopped.

"I see your angle now," Temari said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Shikamaru, who was holding a hand seals. "You almost had me for a second there, your pretty clever. With that Kagemane Jutsu of yours, you can manipulate any shadow your in. the walls shadow for instance, or the trees. But there's a limit, isn't there? No matter how far you stretch it, your shadow can only move so far. Isn't that right?"

Shikamaru's face twisted into a grimacing smile. "You got me."

Temari smiled as she found out the weakness of his jutsu. He could only stretch his shadow to a total of fifteen meters give or take. So long as she stayed out of his range, he wouldn't be able to touch her. Staying over fifteen meters away from him meant she would have to use long-range attacks, but those were her specialty so she wouldn't have any problems. This battle was as good as over.

Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes and put his hands together in a circle pattern. Temari and everyone else that didn't know Shikamaru wondered if the new hand sign was some kind of jutsu. Only Asuma and his team new otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"What kind of hand sign is that?" Kankuro wondered out loud as he too saw what Shikamaru was doing. "Is he going to use a new jutsu?"<p>

"Doubtful," said Naruto, who had heard the cat suited genin from where he was standing. Kankur turned to his, shuddering a bit as those creepy eyes came into view. The blond saw this and grinned. "That's not one of the standard twelve hand-signs that ninja use for jutsu. I doubt Shikamaru knows any jutsu that are not of his clans, and all of those rely on a specific hand sign. Even if that _was_ a seal of some kind, it wouldn't do any good. The only jutsu that rely on hand-seals that don't follow the standard twelve zodiac system are the Kekkei Genkai elemental jutsu, such as Hyoton (Ice), or Yoton (Lava). No, this is something else."

"Hmph," Kankuro snorted as he turned away from the blond. "What ever he's doing it won't matter in the end. Now that Temari has figured out his range, that kid is toast."

"I wouldn't sell Shikamaru out just yet," Naruto warned with a grin. Everyone still in the fighters booth looked at him. "He may be the laziest bastard I've ever known, but Shikamaru is probably the most intelligent person you'll ever meet. That might not mean much when it comes to a straight up fight, but in the world of ninja, when strategy is the most important factor in battle, he's got it where it counts."

"When did you become so smart?" asked Ino. Naruto turned to his fellow blond and gave her a stare, his left eye brow partially raised. Ino blushed and looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "W-What I mean is, you've never said anything this, well, intelligent in, like ever."

Naruto shrugged. "I was never stupid, Ino. Uneducated? Maybe, probably. But then, I never had any parents in my life to teach me how to do basic things like reading and writing, so naturally I struggled when it came time to enter the academy. Unlike everyone else, I was still trying to teach myself these basic skills when you and all of your friends had parents who would help you. By the time I had caught up to everyone else in those skills, I was so far behind that I just didn't care anymore."

"O-Oh," Ino's face fell at his words. Truthfully, she had never really thought of how badly Naruto would have had things as an orphan. She only knew him as the trouble making kid her parents told her to stay away from. Thinking back on it, she remembered that when their sensei had first asked Naruto to come up and read her fellow blond had struggled with it, and that had been the start of when people in her class made fun of him. "S-Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how hard that would be."

The Rinnegan bearer looked at Ino with slight surprise. He hadn't interacted with her much, but she had never been very nice to him. Then again, no one his age had been nice to him. The closest people he could consider friends when he was younger were Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, and that was only when they were doing something Iruka wouldn't approve of. Once school was out, they were the same as everyone else.

"It's fine," he said. "Most people never think about what it's like being an orphan, especially kids. They usually tend to take things for granted, like having parents to teach them, help them with their problems, or even just tuck them in at night. Most think what they have is what everyone else has, and don't really realize that some of us are less fortunate then others."

Everyone looked at Naruto with varied reactions. Some of the genin looked like they were reevaluating their opinions of him, a process that had already happened several times in the past month since the blond's change. A few, like Ino, couldn't help but feel bad about how they had treated him in the past, without even thinking about how hard it would be to try and do things without having parents to help you.

Gaara was likewise thinking about the blond Uzumaki. _'So he is like me? He has had to rely on himself, and yet, he doesn't fight for himself? What is it that makes him so strong? Why is mother afraid of him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru opened his eyes. They looked different this time, no longer were they a pair of lazy eyes that didn't seem to care about anything. Instead they held a look of determination. It was an odd change and only Temari was close enough to see it.<p>

"So you do have some fighting spirit," Temari said with a smirk as she opened her fan. "I was beginning to wonder. And now that you seem to be taking this seriously, I think it's time we get the fun started. Kamaitachi No Jutsu!" the blond Suna kunoichi launched another fierce gale of cutting winds at Shikamaru, who was forced to cover his eyes as the jutsu came at him. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and quickly ran towards another tree. Temari scowled. "Hiding isn't going to do you any good!"

Shikarmaru grit his teeth as the wind howled around him. Gashes appeared on the trees and several branches were sliced off, with a few of the smaller ones hitting him in the face. Acting as quickly as he could, he began taking off his jacket, leaving him in just his mesh shirt. The wind storm soon died down and Shikamaru got ready to make his first move.

"Come on out, coward!" Temari said as she threw another Kamaitachi No Jutsu at the tree line.

_'Troublesome woman,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he tossed a kunai threw the dust cloud.

"What!" Temari's eyes widened as she saw the kunai sail towards her, she jumped out of the way, not wanting to use a jutsu on a single kunai. Before she could even begin thinking she was in the clear however, another kunai came at her, this one having been hidden in the shadows of the first. Like the previous one, Temari dodged this one too, moving to the side and letting it sail past her.

She looked back towards where she knew Shikamaru to be hiding and saw his shadow coming towards her. She smirked, thinking she was safe because she had already gotten his range down and was still behind the line.

Only the shadow moved past the line.

Temari's eyes widened as she jumped back, the shadow stopped. She looked over at Shikamaru who was smirking at her. "You know, your pretty quick on your toes," he commented idly.

"Now I get it, you weren't hiding, you were biding your time. The longer the shadows on the more range you have on your jutsu." She figured that was the correct answer because Shikamaru just smirked at her. This meant there was a new variable to Shikamaru's reach, the longer this went on the more reach he would have. She would have to end this quickly or he may end up being capable of reaching her anywhere.

A sudden shout of "Temari above you!" caused her to look up. There was something floating in the air.

"What is that?"

as it came closer she realized it was Shikamaru's jacket! Her eyes widened as it cast a shadow on the ground, right over her opponents. "Crap!" she shouted as she jumped back, just in time Shikamaru's shadow began to expand and chase her again. It stopped about at about a meter.

Temari realized she would have to end this soon and was just about to launch another wind jutsu when she heard something. A sizzling sound coming from behind her. Turning her head her eyes widened as she saw the kunai she had let pass her directly behind her, a small explosive note attached to it and currently sizzling. Reacting on pure instinct she jumped back just as the note sizzled out. Yet it didn't explode.

"What?" she questioned, right before she felt her body freeze. Moving her eyes down, as it was the only part of her body she could move at the moment, she saw that Shikamaru's shadow had caught her. They roved back over to the kunai with the explosive note, which still had not gone on. "I see, the explosive note was a dud. You threw that first one, knowing I wouldn't waste chakra on a single kunai. I would let it stop in front of me, but you kept one hidden in the shadows, making it so that I would instinctively dodge it. After that you used your jacket to extend the range of your jutsu, all the while bringing me closer to the kunai I dodged. When I heard the sizzling sound, I would think it was a real explosive note, and would be forced to jump back. Right into your shadow."

"Yep, you definitely catch on quick," Shikamaru said with a lazy grin. "And now this is check mate." He began to walk to the center of the arena, forcing Temari to follow his movements. The two stopped in the middle of the ring, Temari struggling to move every step of the way. Shikamaru raised his right arm into the air, forcing her to do the same. Everyone held their breath, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai. The entire crowd was now watching in anticipation, wondering what Shikamaru's next move would be.

"Ok, I forfeit."

A mass round of face faults accompanied Shikamaru's announcement.

"W-What?" stammered Temari, her eyes wide and a look of shock evident on her features.

"I'm almost out of chakra," Shikimaru explained. "This technique will only last fifteen more seconds before I run out, then I'd have no chakra left to fight with. I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like going up against guys like Naruto and your younger brother when I don't have any chakra to use." As he finished speaking the shadow that had Temari obeying his every will withdrew from her shadow. "See?"

"Shousa! Sabak No Temari!"

There was no clapping as Shikamaru began walking towards the arena exit, leaving a stunned Temari behind. The lazy genin looked up at Naruto, who was staring back at him with those new eyes of his. _'Truth be told, I still have around half my chakra left. But if what Naruto said is true, then I'm going to need it for later.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

"_Hey Shikamaru, Shino, mind if I speak with you two for a moment." Shikamaru looked over at Naruto for a moment before shrugging. As he and Shino made their way over, Ino made a bid to follow them. "Sorry Ino," Naruto said, "however, this is a guys meeting only."_

"_What? What do you mean a guys meeting?" Ino said with a loud huff. "Why can't I listen to what you have to say as well?"_

"_Oh, do you want me to tell you about how I think Temari should fight topless?" asked Naruto, just loud enough that Temari could hear him. He grinned when both her and Ino's faces turned beat red, whether from embarrassment or anger didn't matter, it was still amusing._

"_You pervert!" Ino shouted, her face was red and there was anger in it. But if the way she was glaring at Temari were any indication, it was not anger at him. At least not all at him. Thankfully she didn't try to hit him. He would have had hurt her if she did._

"_Your just saying that because you want me to say the same thing about you," Naruto replied airily. He left the angry blond and walked into the hall._

"_So what is this about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, noticing the sudden change in the blond's demeanor. He looked a lot more serious now that he wasn't in the fighters booth._

_Naruto looked around for a moment before leaning in, forcing the other two Konoha genin to do the same. "Some time during the Chunin Exam Suna and Oto are going to launch an invasion of Konoha." Shikamaru's eyes went wide, and though no one could see Shino's features, a buzzing sound could be heard coming from his Kikai bugs. "I want you two to be careful not to expend too much chakra in these fights. Your going to need it when all is said and done."_

"_How do you know this?" asked Shikamaru, his tone no longer lazy. While he may not like having to work, he knew that there was a time to be lazy and a time to work._

"_Lets just say on my way back to Konoha during the one month training period, I ended up running into some foreign ninja where they shouldn't be." It was an evasive answer but Shikamaru and Shino both understood the gist of what he was saying._

"_Would this be the same month where you got those new eyes?" asked Shikimaru._

_Naruto chuckled. "Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, you should be getting ready for your match Shino. You know Kankuro is a puppet user, but he also uses poisons. So be careful."_

"_I appreciate the advice," Shino said with a nod._

_"Try not to kill, I'm hoping to convince Suna to side with us since Orochimaru killed there kage."_

_"But wait," said Shikamaru, "if Orochimaru killed the Kazekage then who -"_

_The lazy Nara's eyes widened and Naruto nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru is the one currently sitting next to the Hokage. Not a pleasant thought. Anyways, I want you to be prepared to do your part."_

_As Naruto began walking back into the fighters booth, Shino began moving down to the arena, and Shikamaru followed the blond demon-shinobi, his mind a whirlwind of activity. When had Naruto gotten so serious? How had he gotten that information on Oto's and Suna's invasion? That wasn't like the old Naruto, nothing at all like the goofball he knew._

_This new Naruto was something else. Something troublsome._

"_Proctor-San! I forfeit!"_

_Shikamaru looked at Kankuro when the Suna genin spoke. Why would he forfeit? Especially when he had been so keen on bragging about making Chunin during the Prelims. Unless there really was an invasion about to happen. Which meant Shikamaru would need to keep on his toes._

"_What are you still doing up here, Shika?"_

_Flashback end..._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed, <em>'I have a feeling this exam is about to get a whole lot more troublesome.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've gotten a lot of responses on my last 'food for thought' spiel, and while some of them are good, I've come up with my own ideas on Madara and godlike, super-powered opponents. the answer is... it's a Plot Device. Every single Shonen Jump manga uses two plot devices that you can count on them having in every single manga, from DBZ to Naruto to Bleach. These plot devices are Power ups, and a stronger opponent every time a new enemy reveals itself.<strong>

**I think Power ups are fairly obvious. For Dragon Ball Z it was the Super Sayain versions, from super sayain 1 to super sayain 1001 and the fusion ability. For Bleach it was becoming a Shinigami, learning the name of his Zanpaktou, learning the Getsuga Tensho, learning to work with Zangetsu, learning Bankai, his hollow mask, and the final Getsuga. For Naruto it was kage bunshin, using Kyuubi's chakra for the summoning jutsu, rasengan, Oodoma Rasengan, Rasenshuriken (I don't count learning wind nature chakra because Naruto only uses it for the rasenshuriken), Sage mode, and now his Chakra Cloak. You can ALWAYS count on your main character to gain a power up every time he needs it in a Shonen Jump manga.**

**The second is overpowered villains. Every time a new enemy reveals themselves they will always be more powerful then the protagonists. That means no matter how powerful the main character is, the enemy will always be stronger. Naruto could become a SSSS-rank ninja, and the next enemy he faces will be a SSSSSSSSS-rank character simply because the bad guy HAS TO BE more powerful then the hero.**

**This is why Madara is so overpowered, despite the fact that the Shodai is actually supposed to be more powerful then him. Because if Naruto were to face the Shodai as we saw him during the invasion, Naruto would be about dead even, maybe even a little stronger. I guarantee, if Kabuto had brought the Shodai back, he too would be ten times more powerful then his previous Resurrection, and it has nothing to do with Orochimaru making the Senju brother's weaker during the invasion. That doesn't even sense. Why would Orochimaru purposely make his weapons weaker? And it's not because the Edo Tensei was incomplete or anything like that. That Jutsu was made by the Nidaime Hokage long before Orochimaru was even a twinkle in his father's eye. It was already complete before Orochimaru got his hands on it. And it has nothing to do with Hasharima being emotionless. In fact, that would make him MORE dangerous, because he has nothing holding him back. The Edo Tensei doesn't get rid of someone skills and strategic thinking, it only has the capability of getting rid of their emotions. They are still the exact same as they always were power and skill wise.**

**Winners of the poll:**

**Botan, Yukina, Natsume**

**Harem is finalized:**

**Kyuubi, Mei, Yugito, Anko, Konan, Samui, Kurenai, Botan, Yukina, Natsume**

**The harem is final and there will be no changes to it or add ons.**


	9. Dry as a Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. My work is merely that of a man trying to entertain myself and others. With any luck, someone will recognize my immense talent and awesome, and then help me buy out Naruto from Kishimoto. After that, I will own Naruto and then I will buy Yu Yu Hakusho once I get enough money.**

**...yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Dry as a Desert<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he watched Ino get pulverized by Temari, who fought her as Shikamaru had forfeit the match. The match hadn't lasted more then maybe four or five seconds at most. Nearly the moment Genma had begun the match, Ino had been blasted into a wall by Temari's <span>Kamaitachi No Jutsu<span>. Not that all of it could be blamed on Ino, Temari had looked pretty steamed before the match began. No doubt she was upset about more or less losing to Shikamaru. After all, she may have technically won, but it was only due to the laziness on Shikamaru's part then any ability or skill on hers.

Still, the fact that Ino had lost so quickly did not reflect well on her abilities, or those of her teacher.

"Honestly, I don't know what we're going to do with these girls. Sakura and Ino are so... pathetic. It's like they never even took the time to really train themselves."

"That is what happens when one spends so much time staring at their crush and not training," Shino said, pushing his glasses up on his nose so that they flashed in the sunlight.

"I hear ya, Shino," Naruto said with a heavy sigh. "Man, I wish our kunoichi were like Temari, strong and hot. Not little twig-girls who believe dieting is the best way to lose weight." Honestly it was something he didn't understand. Ino and Sakura, along with all the girls in his class spent their time doing one of two things; staring at Sasuke, or dreaming of having said Uchiha's babies. They never trained, never put any effort into getting strong or being a good ninja, believing their 'knight in brooding armor' would come and rescue them. He couldn't figured out how the girls in his class, especially when the ones that did pass were all said to be exceptionally bright, could ever think like that after having seen how Sasuke acted.

Naruto liked putting fangirls into two categories. One type was at the very least useful, either because they went the only way that gave them any respect and trained like crazy to gain enough skill so that they could impress their crush. Or they had useful connections, which had their own benefits though not as much as those with skill.

The other type, seemingly the one Ino and Sakura belonged to, were completely and utterly useless. They spent more time stalking their crush then they spent on their training, would spend their money on make-up hair care products instead of ninja supplies and weapons, gave their looks more attention than their muscles, used perfume instead of scent killers, and did the worst possible thing a ninja could do, diet. Any idiot knew that you lost weight from training, and that even gave the advantage of gaining muscles and strength. Honestly, the only real use those girls had as ninja were canon fodder, and since there were laws that prevented them being used as such they shouldn't even be allowed to graduate the academy.

Maybe it was thanks to Kyuubi giving him this new perspective, or perhaps he had always had it, but Naruto could never comprehend why women liked to simulate interrogation by starvation. Like they thought not eating would actually help their figure. And once they started starving themselves, they would give anyone who was actually smart enough to exercise and was not afraid to eat a healthy meal in their presence hateful and malicious glares. Even a simply bandit with no knowledge on chakra could defeat, and it wasn't surprising that they were extremely popular amongst rapists since they had good looks, little bark and no bite. And no matter how many times you told them, how many points people made about how unhealthy and dangerous it was, they never changed, believing their knight in shining armor would come and rescue them. Having spent months with Sakura and having already been in several dangerous, life and death situations, Naruto knew it to be true as she _still_ hadn't even made an attempt at getting stronger. It was the most frustrating thing in existence and personally, Naruto couldn't wait to get off of team seven so he wouldn't have to deal with her crap.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku No Gaara please come down to the arena!"

Naruto smirked as he heard his name called. He looked over at Gaara and grinned. "Are you ready, little Tanuki?" he asked, getting three shocked looks from the Suna genin. Well, Kankuro and Temari looked shocked, Gaara's face was mostly impassive but the blond saw a hint of apprehension. He chuckled, no doubt they were wondering how he knew of the red head's host. He absently wondered if Shikaku knew he was the descendant of Raizen. And if so, had it told Gaara?

Not that it mattered to Naruto whether or not Shukaku knew of his relation to the most powerful demon to have ever graced Makai. It wouldn't change the end results of this match.

He jumped out of the fighters booth, landing on the ground with a dull thud. He walked over to the middle of the arena, where Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand a few seconds later.

"Are both contestants ready?" asked Genma. He received no answer, but then he hadn't expected one from this battle. Gaara never really seemed to talk much anyway, and Naruto was being exceptionally quiet. "Then Haji -"

A swirl of leaves picked up between the two soon to be combatants. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke appeared within its center. Sasuke had changed his look. Instead of the blue outfit, he was now clad in a black pair of pants and shirt, with white bandages along his arms, he had elbow pads on and black shinobi sandals. He and Kakashi stood back to back in what Naruto figured the pair felt was a cool opening pose. He snorted, maybe if they had been on time.

"I'm sorry, are we late?" asked Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head as he gave everyone an eyesmile.

"As a matter of fact Kakashi, you are. So late in fact that Sasuke's match was over two hours ago. Because he couldn't show up on time he was disqualified," Genma said, much to the shock of Kakashi and the anger of Sasuke.

"What do you mean I'm disqualified!" asked Sasuke, flaring his sharingan at the proctor as if it would somehow convince the man he should be allowed to fight. Meanwhile Kakashi was looking at Genma in shock, he had been positive that Sasuke would still be allowed to compete. After all, many of the people who came here had done so simply to see his prized student fight in this tournament.

Genma rolled his eyes. If this kid thought he was going to bend to his will just because he brought out a pair of jutsu thieving monkey marbles then he had another thing coming. "You had your chance to fight, and you blew it by showing up late. If we can't even expect you to show up on time for your own match, then you don't deserve to be Chunin anyways. Now step aside, I've got a match to run."

It was then Kakashi and Sasuke saw the competitors. "How dare you steal my match!" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto who just sighed at the raven-haired kids anger. It wasn't his fault the Uchiha had decided not to show up on time.

"I stole nothing from you," the blond replied. "You lost your chance at competing by taking up your sensei's bad habits. Perhaps you should remember this and use it as a reminder of why its important to be on time. Then again, you were probably too busy licking Kakashi's ass to even know what time it was."

"I'll teach you not to insult your betters, dobe!" Sasuke crouched down low and went through three hand-seals. Lightning began sparking from his hands, right before the Uchiha disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's new-found speed. Not because he was fast but because it was all fake. The blond easily recognized the Shunshin movement technique, which made a person speed up so quickly it seemed as if they had teleported. Naruto could easily follow Sasuke's movements, and the moment the Uchiha appeared at his side, Naruto was already in motion.

He grabbed Sasuke's face, lifting the boy up before he even had time to react. Then he proceeded to slam the other genin head first into the ground. The earth cracked and cratered slightly under Sasuke's head. The lightning technique, which Naruto recognized as the Chidori, disappeared from Sasuke's hand and the boy's body went limp. Naruto took his hand of the genin's face to reveal the Sasuke's eyes were still open, though they were rolled up into the back of his head.

Naruto picked up the Uchiha by the shirt and chucked him at Kakashi. "Hatake, take your butt buddy and leave."

"This isn't over Naruto, attacking a fellow genin is an act of treason," Kakashi warned, his eyes glaring at the blond.

"In case you didn't see, Sasuke attacked me first," said Naruto with an incredulous snort. "Of course, everyone knows of your blatant favoritism, and I'm not surprised your showing it here as well. Now get the fuck off the arena floor before I smash your face into the ground as well." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but left with an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Now maybe we can get this thing started. Proctor-san, if you would?"

"Right, the first match of the second round, Sabaku No Garra vs. Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone who was in the general vicinity of one Haruno Sakura winced as the ear-splitting, glass-breaking shriek came out of the pink haired girls mouth. It was the kind of sound that one would never expect from a human girl. Not even a banshee could make that kind of sound. Then again, maybe the girl wasn't completely human. Perhaps Sakura was some kind of humanbanshee hybrid and it gave her unparalleled shrieking powers. It seemed like legit theory to the many people that were sitting even remotely near her.

Said girl was by Kakashi's side instantly, grabbing Sasuke and attempting to wake him up. Of course attempting to wake up was a completely relative term. She was screaming out his name with worry, thankfully her volume was at least slightly turned down. However, the way she was... touching him, was definitely not something most people would do when trying to wake up someone. Well, unless they were attempting to wake them up by disturbing them so thoroughly that it forced them to wake up. Were the girl more attractive it might have even been a nice wake up call. However, given the girl's shrieking, that overly large forehead, and the fact that she was flatter then a billboard made her seem almost like a man.

Then again, maybe Sasuke was into that kind of thing? Many people knew the Uchiha had girls throwing themselves at him left, right and center, and yet he never did anything with them. He wouldn't even go out on a date. It made a few of the more observation and less Clan obsessive shinobi wonder. Perhaps Sasuke played for the other team.

"Having some trouble with your genin, Kakashi?" asked Asume with an amused grin once the ringing from his ears stopped. "Perhaps this will teach you to follow your own motto. What was it again, oh yes, something like 'those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrade's are worse then trash'. I believe it was something like that."

Kakashi scowled. "I didn't abandon anyone, I've been helping Sasuke this whole time."

"I think he was talking about your other two students," Kurenai said with a frown. Her respect for the copy ninja had been continuously decreasing ever since the preliminaries, where she had learned that he hadn't taught Sakura or Naruto anything. Of course, that had been because he was too busy training the Uchiha, which was another black mark as far as Kurenai was concerned. She didn't show favoritism to any of her genin, even though she was extremely close to Hinata. "You do know that Sasuke was not your only student in this exam, and Sakura's battle with Ino was pathetic." Asuma winced since he knew Ino had done no better, especially after this latest match. Kurenai ignored Sakura's obnoxious protest on her performance as she glared at Kakashi. "Her techniques and strategies were all academy level work. I would have at least thought you might teach the girl a few genjutsu or something."

"I'm not very good at Genjutsu," was Kakashi's excuse for not teaching Sakura. "And there was no point in training Naruto, it's not like he would have won just because I was training him."

"And yet he did win," Asuma pointed out. "He not only won, he beat Neji to a pulp. How much better would he have been if you had actually trained him from the beginning, rather then wasted all your time on Sasuke."

"I don't need you two giving me a lecture," Kakashi said, scowling behind his mask.

"No, what you need is an ass-kicking," Anko said from her spot. "You neglected two of your students, showed favoritism to one, disregarded your own code, and are still trying to come up with excuses for your current lack of intelligent decisions. Now why don't you head somewhere else, I have no desire to sit near someone who would abandon his own students." She hated people who would abandon someone else just because they thought that person was worthless. It reminded her too much of Orochimaru for her taste.

Kakashi looked at all of the others and noticed none of the looks he was receiving were friendly. Well, accept for Sakura who was more or less ignoring him in favor of molesting the still out cold Uchiha. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, and fearing that the female's who knew him may do something to painful to him, like burn his Icha Icha if he stayed, Kakashi left in a quick Shunshin. Leaving his prized student who was still being tended to by a Sakura, who disgustingly enough was cooing to the Uchiha and doting on him like some kind of sycophant.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara stared at each other as Genma called a start to the match like they hadn't even heard him. This had been the battle Naruto had been waiting for. During his time in Makai he had fought many different kinds of demons, all of varying strength. However he had never faced of against a demon higher then a B-class. Shukaku was an A-class Demon Lord, and while he did not have the raw power Naruto did, he had better knowledge of his own power then the blond Uzumaki. That alone made this a worth while test for him.<p>

For a moment neither moved. Naruto was just content to see what the insane Suna genin would make as his first move, and Gaara was just staring at the blond.

"Mother is afraid of you, Uzumaki. Why is this?" the red head finally asked. There was a look of confusion on his face. It was almost funny to see how confused he was without hearing the voice of Shukaku in his head, though any humor the situation may have had was tempered by the fact that he didn't seem capable of making choices without Shukaku telling him what to do. "Why won't mother talk to me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the name Gaara called Shukaku. He shrugged the amusing thought of Shukaku being a mother, especially when his mind conjured an image of said _male_ demon wearing a pink apron and stiletto heals, and grinned. "Your... ahem... mother is afraid of me because it knows that I have the power to kill it. Now, if your done playing twenty questions, why don't we get this party started?"

As Naruto began to walk towards the red-haired genin, having decided that if Gaara wasn't going to bring the fight to him, then he was going to bring the fight to Gaara. Said genin held his head and began shaking it back and forth. "Mother doesn't like you... mother recognizes that stench and mother doesn't like it!"

"Well isn't that just too bad," Naruto replied. "Mother's going to have to get use to it because I'm going to be kicking your ass really soon."

Just as the blond took another step, Gaara began screaming. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD UZUMAKI! MOTHER WILL NOT BE COWED BY YOU! MOTHER REFUSES TO BE AFRAID OF YOU!" Sand burst from the gourd on the red head's back, as youki began pouring out of Gaara like a sieve. Naruto watched in an odd fascination as the sand split into four different parts, which then split into four more, and then began to morph as soon as they touched the ground.

The creatures that formed looked odd. They didn't possess any solid shape, and were constantly changing. Some had four arms, others had two, some had what looked like swords for arms, or axes, maces. They were constantly changing and shifting. The only thing all four had in common was the single eye on top of the small lump that more or less acted as the head.

Naruto looked at the sixteen creatures that were converging on him with a large grin. "So this is how you want to start things off, eh? Well that's fine with me, I could use a little exercise before we get to the main event. Let's rock!"

The sand creatures came at him all at once, converging on his location like the blond was a lit beacon. And with that hair, maybe he was.

Naruto burst towards the first one in a blur of motion, coming in hot and driving a knife edged hand right through the creature's eye. It let out a loud shriek, the kind that sounded like it was coming from a dying beast. Naruto was just thankful this creature's shrieking wasn't any where near as bad as Sakura. Then it burst into sand particles and converged on the other fifteen sand monsters left.

Acting with the speed of a veteran fighter, Naruto flew forward towards his next target. The creature swung it's left hand, which was currently in an axe form, but was too slow as the blond moved under the attack. One of Naruto's hand's came up, slicing off the weaponized hand before his foot lashed out in a high kick that caught the creature in the face.

He would have finished it off, but by now two of the sand beasts were upon him. Naruto ducked under a sword swing that was meant to decapitate him, jumped back from a kick from what looked like a hammer-foot, then jumped to the left in time to miss the mace bearing down on his position. The mace weapon hit the ground with earth shattering force, and Naruto decided to lash out with his own attack. He channeled youki into his foot, deciding that since he was facing a demon, or a boy possessed by a demon, turn about would be fair play. His foot began to take on a red hue as it lit up like a fire, blazing red energy poured off the foot as smashed it into the mace. The mace blew up in an explosion of sand, along with the rest of the creature who could not withstand the youki Naruto had unleashed.

A smirk came to Naruto's face as he set his target on another creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"AH!" Hinata cried out in pain as she shut off her Byakugan as soon as Naruto began pouring on the power.<p>

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" cried Kiba as Hinata rubbed her eyes furiously.

"I-It's, Naruto-kun c-chakra," stammered Hinata. "Th-that attack. It's so p-powerful. L-looking at it with my B-Byakugan is like staring di-directly into the sun. it's so powerful it hurts just looking at it."

_'No, that is not chakra,'_ Hizashi thought to himself as he heard his eldest daughters words from where he was sitting. _'That is something else entirely, but it does not belong to the Kyuubi. What is that power?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto thrust his palm into a sand creature's face, unloading a powerful blast of youki that annihilated the entire beasts head. The body soon followed, bursting into sand and coalescing around the other creature's.<p>

A frown marred Naruto's face as he looked at the remaining creature's. He had destroyed seven so far, there were only nine left. However, those nine were significantly larger then when he had started. _'The sand from the other monsters I beat are being added to the remaining sand creatures.' _That meant the more he killed the larger the creature's would get. _'Maybe I should just destroy them all in a single shot?'_

Deciding his previous plan was the best, Naruto jumped high into the air. He formed a gun shape with his left hand, with both index and pointer fingers sticking out, and held onto it with his right. Red and black youki began to form above the tip of his fingers in the shape of a ball. "Akumo No Taihou (Demon Gun)!" the ball deconstructed as Naruto pushed his youki out, exploding and turning into a large fifteen foot wide cylinder of energy that shot towards the ground at insane speeds. It exploded in the midst of the sand monsters, decimating them all with a single blow. When all was said and done, all that was left to let people know the sand creature's existed was the large crater in the ground.

Landing on the ground Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned, "that was a nice warm up. But I think it's now time we got down to the main event, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what was!" Shouted Ino as she stared at the crater in the ground, her eyes so wide it looked like her eyeballs would fall out of her orbital sockets. "Did you guys see that! He just blew up all of those... those things in a single attack! What kind of attack was that!"<p>

"I... don't know," said a stumped Asuma. "I've never seen anything like that, and that chakra..."

"It was even worse then what I remember feeling from the Kyuubi," Kurenai said, staring at the destruction Naruto's attack had lane waste to. She shivered, Kurenai may have been young when the Kyuubi attacked, being thirteen years old and just a Chunin at the time. But she could still remember the bloodlust and power that had rolled off of the Kyubi in waves. But this... "The Kyuubi felt like an infant compared to the power behind Naruto's attack."

Everyone heard her words, but no one said anything. Whether what Kurenai said was true or not, no one could deny that whatever the blond Uzumaki had done was a powerful attack. Many of the civilians that had hated Naruto for being the Jinchurikki for the Kyuubi, were now feeling fearful that it had come to take it's revenge on them for their treatment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"What kind of jutsu was that, Hokage-Sama?" asked the still disguised Orochimaru. On the inside the hebi-sennin was cackling in glee. <em>'What power! What strength! I was a fool not to give him my gift in the forest, but it matters not. Soon, Naruto-kun, you will be mine!'<em>

"I couldn't tell you, Kazekage-Sama," Sarutobi replied evenly, even though he was shocked at the attack Naruto had done. The attack greatly reminded him off the few times he had seen a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball), only on a slightly smaller scale. What's more the blond had not used the Kyuubi's chakra, however he had not used his own either. Whatever power he had used was far more powerful then even the Kyuubi. Which should not be possible, since the Kyuubi was the strongest Bijuu in existence.

"Well what ever that was, it was very powerful."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You are powerful, so very powerful..." <strong>Looking into Gaara's eyes Naruto realized that the boy was no longer in control. The sclera of Gaara's eyes had become black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. They were the eyes of Shukaku, and it was obvious the boy was possessed. **"What power! What incredible power! YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE!"**

Sand swelled around Gaara, covering his body. Black markings began to spread out along the sand. It wasn't long before Gaara became a miniature version of Shukaku, with large, claw-lie hands, stubby feet and a large raccoon tail swishing behind him.

"Well aren't you just the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Naruto said with a laugh. "That's a face only a mother could love!"

"**SHUT UP YOU!"** The Shukaku's voice came out, a loud wining sound that was almost as bad as Sakura. Naruto frowned, Kyuubi had told him Shukaku had a grisly voice. **"I'LL STEAL ALL YOUR POWER!"**

"You can try you overstuffed bag of sand," Naruto taunted. He held out his hand and beckoned the possessed genin forward, "come."

"**RAAAAH!"** Shukaku threw himself forward rather fast for a guy on two stubby little legs. He swiped a claw at Naruto, which extended in it's attempt to hit the blond. However the demon-shinobi just grinned as he charged youki into his fist, meeting the claw in an explosion of power. Shukaku's entire arm was blown up and the creature reared it's back to scream in pain. **"AAH! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

It began attacking again, with all it had, claw swipes, wind attacks, sand attacks, nothing it threw at the blond Uzumaki worked. Naruto wove around the claw swipes, occasionally using a knife edged hand to cut off the claws fingers. He used his youki attacks to neutralize the wind attacks, and whenever the sand tried to crush him, Naruto would release his youki and blast the sand away like it was nothing more then a minor irritant.

Naruto ducked under another claw swipe. His hand shot up, covered in an intense red and black energy that took on the shape of a blade. With movement quicker then the Kiroii Senkou himself, Naruto sliced off the entire clawed arm like it was paper. Shukaku reared back as if struck, roaring out in both pain and frustration. The Demon Lord attacked again, fighting with that much more zeal as it did everything in it's power to kill the blond who was more or less mocking it's inability to kill him.

The Shukaku seemed to be getting frustrated that it had yet to even land a hit on the genin, who had already destroyed his arms at least ten times. With a loud roar Shukaku let loose his youki, a muddy brown color that saturated Gaara's body. A giant tower of sand exploded upwards, engulfing the entire arena in smoke. As quickly as it had come the smoke was blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Many of the spectators reeled back in shock and horror at the sight that greeted them. In the center of the arena, standing at least a good thirty meters in height, stood the terror of Sunagakure, the Ichibi No Shukaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh this is so not good," Asuma said with a groan.<p>

"Releasing his Bijuu here! Is he insane!" asked Kurenai with a shout. "We need to do something before Naruto get's killed!"

"Now hold up, Nai-chan," said Anko before Kurenai whirled on her.

"Hold up? HOLD UP! Naruto is not facing off against some insane ninja! He's fighting a Bijuu! There is no way a genin, no matter how good can fight that thing!"

"And you can?" asked Anko, looking at her with an incredulous look. "None of us have the power to fight a Bijuu. Besides, look down at the gaki, he's completely calm."

Kurenai frowned but did as told. Anko was right, Naruto did look rather calm. To be honest, if he was showing any emotion at all, Kurenai had to say it was excitement. There was a large grin on his face as he eyed the giant Demon. It looked like he was enjoying the battle more then anything else.

"I still don't like it," Kurenai said.

"You don't have to like it," Anko returned. "Hell, I don't like it, but there is nothing we can do. Fighting a Bijuu would crush us. Besides, we've seen what the kid can do. If anyone can defeat that thing, it's him."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well this is more like it, I was beginning to get bored of fighting the mini you," Naruto commented lightly. His eyes took on a red glow, which when combined with his Rinnegan made for a freaky affect. "It's time for me to really let loose!"<p>

"**YOU THINK YOU'VE WON! I'LL KILL YOU! FUUTON: RENKUUDAN (wind release: Wind Bullet)!"** As the giant bullet of wind sped towards Naruto, said blond unleashed a large ball of youki, which he launched at the mass of displaced and compressed air. The two attacks struck, and Naruto's proved to be the stronger by a large margin. It struck the demon in the face, and Naruto decided he was lucky Gaara was no located near it's head, since the red head would have been destroyed along with that particular appendage after the blast had struck.

Naruto ran towards the giant Demon Lord, which began sending out sand tendrils to crush him once it regained it's head. However, with Naruto having decided to use youki for this battle, he was able to use Shundo to great effect in dodging the sand that came his way.

"**GET OFF! GET OFF!"** Shukaku shouted as Naruto appeared on the Demon Lord's head after one of his Shundos. Shukaku tried to wrap its sand around his ankles, but Naruto used his youki to keep himself from getting stuck. Grinning, Naruto placed his hands on the massive demon's head. They began to grow a dark red, and were soon crackling with power as Naruto channeled more and more youki into his hands. He soon released it in a powerful burst, and the effects were rather astonishing.

Naruto's youki was not only very poisonous, but also had a similar to effect to heating. Most of the reason his youki blasts disintegrated his opponents when used, was quite simply because his attacks usually ran upwards of one thousand degrees Fahrenheit. That meant anything his youki attacks hit, were more or less vaporized.

It was a little different with Shukaku. Since the entire creature was made from youki infused sand, the Demon Lord was much sturdier then most. This meant that it's body did not dissolve when struck with a point-blank blast of Naruto's youki. Instead, Shukaku was turned into a large shard of glass. "Ah! What art!" Naruto sniffed as he looked down at his 'creation'. "Truly I should have gone into glass making. Sometimes I astound myself. I shall call it, Demon Lord A la Sand! Too bad I can't let this thing just stand here. Oh well..." He tapped his foot on the now glassed Bijuu's head, cracks started appearing around the spot Naruto tapped, spreading out in an ever increasing web until the entire demon's body was filled with tiny cracks. Giving one more tap the Demon Lord's form shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it," Kankuro choked out as he stared at the glass shards that fell to the ground. "He... he beat Gaara..."<p>

"Gaara!" Temari cried out in worry. Ignoring her other brother's cry of "wait" she opened her fan and flew down to the arena floor. There she found Gaara, alive but unconscious. Her youngest brother was sitting on the floor, eyes rolled in the back of his head. And the blond who had defeated him like he had been fighting Bijuu all his life had a hand on his head. "What are you doing to him!" cried Temari. "Let him go! He's already defeated!" She would have just attacked him but Naruto had Gaara hostage.

"Relax," said Naruto in a calm voice, his eyes closed. "I'm not going to hurt Gaara, but I need to see what is wrong with Shukaku."

His words caused Temari to stop short. She tilted her head and a look of confusion crossed her face. "What? What do you mean?"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head over a thing. Now, let's see what's behind that cage..."

Temari heard the boy's last mutterings and wondered what he meant. What cage? Was he...? could it be possible that Naruto was inside of Gaara's seal? But how? Was it the Rinnegan? Temari could only stand there and watch, hoping and praying that her brother would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, this place is even more of a dump then my own mind!" Naruto said with a grumble as he looked around the red heads mind. The entire place looked like a dessert, everywhere he looked was sand, sand and more sand. Well, maybe it was a little better then the sewers his had been. Not that Naruto could access it anymore, since he no longer had a seal he couldn't actually enter his mind anymore. Oh well, there was nothing useful there for him anyways as far as he was concerned.<p>

Looking around, Naruto decided on a destination to head to. A place where he saw a giant cavern in a large wall. Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed and made it to the cage in record time. The cage was a lot like his, with large steel-gray bars, and a seal in the center. However, he noticed that the seal was frayed and worn. It looked like it someone had taken a fire jutsu to it. Inside of the cave was Shukaku... and yet, it wasn't.

There was something that he couldn't see, yet he could feel. It was like Shukaku held two souls, which was impossible. And yet, that was what he was feeling from the Demon Lord.

And it seemed the beast had learned of his presence, for it whirled around and glared at him.

"**IT'S YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" **Though it spoke brashly Naruto heard the worry in it's voice. Not surprising, it probably realized just how helpless it was. He ignored it for the moment as he tried to decide what to do.

"You!" Naruto turned and saw Gaara standing just a little behind him. The boy looked frightened. "What are you doing here! How did I get here! What's going on!" Naruto had to blink at the rapid fire questions the boy was asking. He was rather surprised the boy was being so emotional, then again, it's not everyday the Demon your carrying inside of you gets beat in five minutes flat by a genin.

"Oh, I'm just here to see what's wrong with Shukaku," Naruto said lightly.

Gaara stopped and blinked at him. "What?"

"Shukaku, something's wrong with him," Naruto repeated. "I doubt you can feel it, but I can sense two souls coming from Shukaku."

"Two souls?" Gaara muttered. "Could it be? I had been told that the Shukaku was an insane priest who was sealed into a tea kettle..."

"A priest?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, "yes, a priest could merge with a demon if done right. Though they and the demon they merged with would lose their minds. It is a very foolish thing to do, especially attempting to merge with a Demon Lord." The blond sighed. "Very well, it looks like that priest is going to have to go."

"What are you doing?" asked Gaara, who by now seemed to realize Naruto wasn't going to hurt him. Though he was curious as to why.

"I'm going to get rid of that priest, what else?" asked Naruto in a rhetorical fashion. "Anyone stupid enough to try and merge with a demon is dangerous. Besides, that priest is the entire reason Shukaku is so insane. Once the priest is gone, Shukaku should become normal again, and you should be able to sleep."

Gaara's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really."

Naruto walked up to the cage and glared at the giant sand demon. **"I'LL KILL YOU!" **it screeched at him. Naruto ignored it's cries as he rushed through the cage. **"WHAT ARE YOU – NO! NO! STOP THIS! I WILL NOT DIE! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!"**

"I can, and I w**ill!"** Naruto shouted as his hand was plunged into Shukaku's head. With an upward yank, Naruto pulled out a gastly, pale white soul. It wiggled and squirmed as if trying to break free. Shukaku quieted and began to sink down, as layers and layers of sand dissolved from it's body.

Naruto jumped back out of the cage and held the soul. "Disgusting," He muttered before cocking his youki covered fist and ploughing it into the soul. There was a piercing wail that emanated from the soul as it was destroyed. When the apparition was gone, the clearing was silent.

"There!" Naruto said in a pleased voice. He was rather proud of himself, Naruto had only been getting the basics of his Rinnegan down, and only knew that he _could_ theoretically drag a soul out of a body. He had never actually tried it before, but that he was capable of doing so on his first try made his feel very good about himself. He turned to the stunned looking Gaara. "The real Shukaku should be waking up in about an hour. When he does, I suggest you two talk. If he starts being stubborn, tell him that Raizen's descendant will beat his ass for not working with you. Ok?"

"Uh... kay," Gaara said. Not like he could have said anything else. He was still trying to understand what the hell just happened!

"Alright then. It looks like my work here is done. Laters!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto came back to the real world. Time inside of a seal was notoriously slow, so not much more then a second had elapsed outside of the seal. He looked at Temari and smiled. "Gaara's going to be fine," he said. He set the red head on the ground and stepped back, allowing Temari to rush to her brother's side. "Just make sure he get's a lot of uninterrupted rest. From what I understand he has twelve years of making up to do."<p>

Temari looked at the blond who had just defeated Gaara's demon. Not just beaten it, but did so easily. He could have killed Gaara but he hadn't, and whatever the blond had done, Temari was sure it had been beneficial. "Thank you," she said with a watery smile.

"Your welcome! Now," Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the kage booth. "I want you to tell all of your forces that Orochimaru has killed and is impersonating your kage. Tell them they are not to attack with Oto, and any that do will be killed. Understand?"

Temari's eyes widened. Not just at the fact that he knew about the invasion, but what he said about her father as well. "What?"

"Orochimaru has killed and impersonated your Kazekage, that man you see up there is not your father. Tell all your invading forces to either back off or help us drive off Oto. Do. You. Understand?" asked Naruto in a growl.

"Y-yes," Temari stuttered.

"Good, then get to it!" and with that Naruto disappeared.

He reappeared right next to the disguised Orochimaru, whose eyes widened as the blond threw his fist out. There was a large explosion that destroyed the seat that the hebi-sannin was sitting on, and the entire wall behind it. However, Orochimaru had managed to escape, using his quick reflexes to jump out of the way.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto roared as he came at the disguised Sannin again. "Todays the day you die! I just hope you give me a better fight then these wet behind the ear genin!"

_'How did he find out who I was!'_ Orochimaru was forced to shed his disguise as Naruto's youki enhanced fist blew another hole where he had been just seconds before. The two of them landed on a roof not far from the stadium.

The entire area was now pandemonium.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>As the shock of their leaders discovery wore off, the Oto ninja that had disguised themselves as civilians began attack anyone they could. However they soon found out that without the genjutsu that Kabuto had been going to cast in effect, they were out-manned and outmatched.<p>

Maito Gai, who had arrived a little while ago with his student Rock Lee was a whirlwind force of destruction. He had already shed his weights, determining that in a battle for the safety of his village, he could not afford to hold back. He used his fists and feet to pound any ninja that was close to him into the ground, or the air, or through a wall. Every hit he sent broke bones and liquified insides.

Asuma had his trench knives out. They were covered in green wind chakra, and he was using them to their greatest potential as he sliced through Oto ninja in his way. While he may not have Gai's... enthusiasm when it came to fighting, he was more then able of handling the ninja that were in his path.

Right by his side, Kurenai was using her genjutsu to confuse any opponent that Asuma did not get right off the bat. She would use her skills in stealth to sneak up behind them and slit their throat, or kill them with a well thrown kunai. Mostly, she worked defensively, allowing the more battle oriented Asuma to take charge.

And just a little ways away from her was none other then Anko. Currently said woman was cackling in glee as she launched several snakes at any enemies that got close. The snakes clamped down on the Oto ninja, not only eliciting screams of pain, but slowly killing them from the snake venom her summons carried. While she killed her enemies, Anko was releasing a string of taunts and insults at all those who were still alive, enraging them further and making them that much easier to kill.

All around the stadium similar battles were taking place. Izumo and Kotetsu were using teamwork to defeat anybody that came to close. Genma was attacking several Oto ninja that appeared on the arena floor. Huddled together were the Konoha Twelve, those who had not sent to the infirmary. Shikimaru was using his Kagemane no jutsu to hold enemies in place, while Tenten bombarded them with kunai. Shino had his bugs sucking the chakra of any enemy ninja that got too close, while Hinata and Kiba were using their respective taijutsu styles to deal as much damage as they could. Even Ino was doing what she could, using her Shintenshin no Jutsu to take over people mind and have them kill their teammates. The only people who weren't fighting were Sakura, who was huddled in her seat in fear, praying for her Sasuke-kun to save her. And Lee, who was unfortunately too injured to fight and had to rely on Tenten for protection.

A little ways from them was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. Said genin was currently slaughtering Oto ninja left and right, an insane grin on his face as he reveled in his skills and the power he had over these weak opponents.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baki!" Temari shouted as she neared her sensei, who was fighting with Genma. "Baki! The Kazekage has been killed! That man is really Orochimaru in disguise!"<p>

"What!" he hadn't been close enough to hear what had been said by the blond, and only saw him attack their kage.

"Orochimaru killed our kage and disguised himself to get into the Chunin Exams!" Temari shouted. "We've been used!"

"Shit!" Baki did not doubt Temari's words. She would never lie about something so important, she rarely every lied period. Which meant she was right and this battle was meaningless. "Looks like our battle has ended," he told Genma as he leaped back. "I'm going to recall our forces and help you drive out Oto."

"How can we trust you?" asked Genma. "You did just attack us, and from the looks of things you guys have been planning this for a while now."

"It was our Kazekage's orders," Baki said. "However, it seems our Kazekage was wrong to trust that snake. If he is dead, then fighting you would be pointless."

"...Very well," Genma said. "Inform your men of what's happened and change your allegiance, I'll let those on my side know as well."

"Thank you," Baki nodded to the konoha jonin, before turning around. "Come on Temari, let's find Kankuro."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kukuku, well done Naruto-kun," Orochimaru chortled. "Tell me, how did you know who I was?"<p>

Naruto cocked his head to the side and tapped his fingers to his temple. "Not much can get past these eyes, Orochimaru. Surely, you know the stories of the Rinnegan."

"Of course, and such delectable stories they are." Naruto felt a shiver of disgust run up his spine as Orochimar licked his lips and eyed him like a piece of meat. "If even half the myths on those eyes are true, then they would be very powerful."

"You won't be laying a finger on these eyes, Orochimaru," Naruto said. "Today is the day your life ends."

"Kukuku, your welcome to try Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said. "I wanted to test your potential anyways."

both fighters slid into their respective stances as they prepared for battle. Around them a purple barrier sprang up as four people in white robes with a purple bow holding them closed appeared on roof. Naruto took in the double barrier, noting that it was both designed to keep people in as well as out. Picking up a rock Naruto threw it and watched as the barrier sizzled and the rock disintegrated.

"You like?" asked Orochimaru with a grin on his face. "It's a rather genius Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu) that I created. It's called Shinshienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment), the barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit so long as the ninja are unharmed. The body of anyone touching it will immediately be engulfed in flames. In addition, there is no way to destroy the formation from inside the barrier, since the four people also have a barrier on the inside protecting them. So breaking out is extremely difficult, if not impossible. I had originally designed it so I could kill Sarutobi-sensei without any interference. However, I think I would much rather test your potential. The old man's death can wait for another day."

Naruto smiled. "You say that like you actually have a chance of surviving this encounter, Orochimaru. I assure you, this will be the last stand you make."

"Kukuku, then why don't we begin?" suggested Orochimaru.

A grin formed on Naruto's face, one that threatened to split his face in half. "Very well." Naruto blurred from view as the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi shouted as he jumped in front of the barrier. The ANBU team he had gotten together all stopped with him, all except one who ended up running straight into the purple barrier. The man was killed near instantaneously, his smoking and burnt corpse fell to the ground with a meaty thud.<p>

"I don't think there's anyway to get in this barrier," the ANBU captain said pensively as his commanding officer watched the battle going on inside anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>So There you have, one bonafide chapter with giant sand monsters getting their ass kicked. The battle between Orochimaru and Naruto is about to get underway, and the Sandaime will just have to sit his wrinkly old ass back and watch the show. Considering I don't think this has ever happened in a story before I'm rather pleased with the results.<strong>

**And now I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of jobs. Because, because, because I hate being unemployed.**


	10. When You've Got it

**Disclaimer: Ok people! You know the drill! I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm not Japanese, nor do I have live in Japan. That alone should make it obvious that I do not own these two manga's. Furthermore, I live in America, the land of shitty ass cartoons. I mean, dear god, have any of you guys seen the garbage people are putting out now! We used to have awesome cartoon shows, like the loony toons, Bugs Bunny, the Animaniacs, FREAKAZOID. Now we've got... **

**Just thinking about this makes me mad! So mad I forgot what this damn disclaimer was about!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: When You've Got It<strong>

* * *

><p>A grin formed on Naruto's face, one that threatened to split his face in half. "Very well." Naruto blurred from view as the battle began.<p>

He reappeared right next to Orochimaru, his fist already lashing out in a punch that had so much strength put into it, it would take the Sannin's head off. Orochimaru had just enough time to weave his body around the punch, twisting his body at an angle that should be impossible for humans to accomplish. It was like he could dislocate all his joints at will, or like he didn't actually have a backbone. He moved much like a snake would. Considering his summons, the man's way of movement was fitting.

The Hebi-Sannin lashed out as he dodged the first attack, striking at Naruto with a knife edged hand aimed at his throat. Because of Naruto's strength even when he was not using his youki, the attack wouldn't have done much more than cause him to stumble. However, he still had no intention of getting hit by Orochimaru, and so he dodged accordingly, ducking under the blow and coming up with an upper cut. Orochimaru wove around the blow and made an attempt at stabbing Naruto through the eye. It was dodged when the blond Uzumaki moved his head to the side, letting the hand ruffle his hair. In return the blond launched his own punch at the Sannin's face, however that to was dodged. Naruto's knee came up and blocked Orochimaru's foot when it tried to take him by surprise. With no true blows landed the two jumped back and reassessed each other.

The entire sequence of combat had taken less then a minute. In the shinobi world battles were usually fast paced, where seconds could mean the difference between life and death. So many ninja were used to moving fast in combat. However, even then what the ANBU watching outside witnessed was beyond a simple ninja battle. The speed of the two fighters was of the kind very few could reach, it went beyond jonin and into the realm of kage's.

What surprised them the most was that the one battling Orochimaru, S-rank ninja and one of the three Sannin who were said to be on par with any kage, was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha, dead-last of his class, and from his file an all around screw up. The image they had in their mind and the image the grinning blond before them were in such complete contrast with each other that those watching found it hard to believe the battle could be anything more then a very elaborate genjutsu. A few of the younger officers there even tried to dispel an illusion just to make sure they hadn't been caught in one.

"Oh man, did you see that?" asked Usagi as he watched the battle. "I could hardly even keep up with them!"

"Me either, the battle's only just started and it looks like they've kick started into high gear." This particular comment came from Tori.

"I expected this kind of fighting from someone like Orochimaru. But to see Uzumaki fighting like that is unbelievable," Usagi said in an excited voice.

"It is most impressive," replied Tenzou, the captain of the ANBU squad. "But then, this is the genin who pranks the ANBU and Clans of Konoha as a past time. There is obviously more to this young man then we thought."

"Maybe we should offer him a position in the ANBU when this is all over," Usagi suggested.

"You mean if he survives," said Tori.

However, none were more surprised then Sarutobi Hiruzen. While the battle had just started, the fact that Naruto was more then keeping up with his former student was remarkable. Naruto, who was still just a genin, and one who was supposed to be at the bottom of his classes graduates, was fighting a shinobi that had been hailed as a genius. Even with the recent and mysterious changes the blond went through, he should not have become this powerful. _What happened to you during that time in the forest of death, Naruto-kun?_

Inside of the barrier Naruto was grinning like a madman as he dodged and blocked, attacked and counter attacked. He had never actually had this much fun. This was a fight! This was what he had been waiting for! A battle with a worthy opponent! It didn't matter that Naruto had decided not to use his youki so as to make the battle more even in the hopes of gaining a challenge. All that mattered to him was that he had found someone to battle who was on par with him as far as raw skills went. It actually went without saying that Orochimaru was a better fighter; his style was more fluid than Naruto's brawling style, his reflexes were better honed due to the decades of battle he had been in, and he had more tricks up his sleeve then the blond did. But that was okay with Naruto, it just made this fight more exciting.

What Naruto lacked in finesse and experience, he more then made up for in raw potential and physical ability. He may not be using youki in this battle, but his natural strength and speed were enough to keep up with the Sannin's cunning mind and deceptive tactics. He may not have experience, but Naruto had always been a genius in battle. Not in the way Hyuuga Neji was, with his powerful taijutsu; or Shikamaru with his 'thinking two hundred moves ahead' strategy. No, what Naruto had was an innovative and creative mind that bordered on the insane. He thought outside the box, he was unpredictable, and to any shinobi who fought more with their mind then their bodies, that was a very frightening thing.

"Quickly, let us see if we can't get this barrier down!"

hearing the voice Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hokage and the ANBU on one side of the barrier. He frowned, turning his eyes back to his opponent. "Oi! Ojisan! What are you still doing there standing around like a lemon!" When he was sure he got the Hokage's attention, Naruto continued. "There's a war going on you know. Why don't you go and help out your ninja?"

"What? Naruto this is not some genin your are fighting!" Sarutobi said in an urgent voice. "This is Orochimaru! One of my students, he is one of the greatest traitors of the leaf and an S-rank ninja! Even with your new power, you don't stand a chance against him!"

"Kukuku, you should listen to the old man, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said with a chortle. "Not that it matters seeing as your trapped here with me. That barrier won't come down unless I command the Sound Four to let it down, and that won't be happening for a while yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt that you would think I'm not up to the task of killing some two-bit has-been." While Naruto could not see it, he could tell from the stiffening postures of the ANBU that they were all wide eyed. The fact that Sarutobi looked like he had just shit a brick, and Orochimaru began seething was just a bonus. "I guarantee I'm stronger then you think. Then anything of you can think. Besides, you can't get past that barrier. All you'd be doing is standing there wasting time, when you could be helping turn the tides of battle. So let me have my fun and get going!"

Sarutobi hesitated, he didn't really want to leave but Naruto was right. He had been trying to come up with a way to get through the barrier, however he could not think of anything that would work. It was impervious to ninjutsu, and he didn't have enough experience in Fuiinjutsu to think of anything that might get rid of the seal. He didn't even think Jiraiya had that kind of talent. Minato might have, Sarutobi was sure he would have been able to find a way to get rid of the barrier. But he was no longer amongst the living, and thus no help. So he had a choice, he could stay here and watch helplessly as his grandson figure fought a man Sarutobi knew was far beyond his power. Or he could leave and enter the battle proper, helping as many shinobi as he could.

In the end, the choice was obvious. "I'm sorry Naruto," Sarutobi said, before turning to his ANBU. "You three will stay here and watch the battle. If the barrier goes down you are to assist Uzumaki-san in fighting Orochimaru."

He received three 'Hai's!' from his shinobi. Looking at Naruto one last time, Sarutobi left to fight in the battles going on down below.

"Maybe now I can fight win peace," Naruto said. He looked at Orochimaru and smirked. "Ready to continue?"

Orochimaru chuckled, this kid was just full of surprises. "Kukuku, of course Naruto-kun, show me what your made of."

Naruto shivered, "that just sounded... so wrong, on so many levels."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle within the arena had taken a turn for the worst, against Oto that is. Armed with Naruto's information Temari and Baki had informed the rest of their ninja the truth about the man that had been sitting in their Kazekage's place. Enraged, Suna ninja turned on Oto and the battle that had already been going poorly thanks to the battle plan they had laid out being disrupted by a certain blond genin became that much worse.<p>

"Kamaitachi No Jutsu!" Temari swung her oversized fan and sent a force gale of cutting wind pockets towards a group of Oto ninja. While the jutsu was only C-ranked in power, it was strong enough that many of those caught in it's grasp would not be fighting any time soon.

Just a little ways away from the sandy-blond, the second oldest of her siblings was using his puppets to either attack or herd Oto ninja into her attacks. Kankuro himself hid behind Baki for protection, as her brother wasn't any good at open combat, preferring to rely on his poisons and puppets to get the job done.

She looked at the wall behind her, specifically at the still sleeping form of her youngest brother. It was so odd seeing him sleeping and not having Shukaku take over his body. She would have wondered what was happening to him, but considering the situation she was in she knew that now was not the time for such trivial thoughts. He was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Temari looked at several ninja her brother was herding over to her and swung her fan again. "Kamaitachi No Jutsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Kabuto grimaced as he was sent flying backwards from another powerful blow to the chest by one Maito Gai. He was just thankful that with his ability to heal himself he was practically impervious to any and all forms of damage. Otherwise this battle would have been over long ago, and it would not have been he who was the victor.<p>

Though just because he couldn't be permanently damaged didn't mean he wasn't going to curse his situation. Thanks to Kakashi as his damnable Sharingan he had been found before he could leave. Now he was not only fighting Maito Gai, but also Hataki Kakashi and Mitirashi Anko. Needless to say he was having a difficult time just trying to survive.

Flipping himself around, Kabuto managed to land on his feet after getting smacked around by Gai. However, as soon as he stopped skidding backwards, Anko shot several snakes from her hands and wrapped them around his body. Even worse for the young medic-nin and spy, his arms had been caught by the snakes as well, so he wouldn't be able to use any hand signs.

A chirping sound caught his attention and Kabuto was just in time to see a flash of blue lightning from Kakashi's hand as the Chidori was plunged into his chest.

There was a puff of smoke and Kabuto's body was soon replaced by a log.

The traitorous medical ninja appeared just a little ways away, he gave no witty comeback like he usually might as he tried to escape from the trio of ninja. While he was arrogant, he was also smart. Kabuto knew that this battle was beyond him, fighting three Jonin-level ninja, two being a solid A-rank and one being a mid to high B-rank, was beyond anyone aside from those that earned the distinction of S-rank.

However, he was unable to escape as Maito Gai had been standing in the back to ensure Kabuto didn't try to do what he was doing right now. The taijutsu specialist was on Kabuto before he knew what hit him. Kabuto winced as he received several hits from Gai. The problem with fighting the taijutsu specialist was that he was just too strong and fast for Kabuto to do anything more then redirect the blows to lesson the damage. Perhaps in a straight up fight, Kabuto would be able to use trickery and his medial skills, but with two other ninja to deal with he had no chance of being capable of doing that.

Kabuto ducked and dodged and weaved through the hailstorm of fists and feet that Gai threw at him. A few of the larger man's attacks came close, but none gave the medical ninja more then a grazing wound. The medical ninja's taijutsu style revolved around dodging opponents by predicting their next attack through muscle movement. Because of that, in spite of Gai being better then Kabuto at taijutsu, the white-haired medical ninja was able to keep just a few steps ahead of the taijutsu specialist. However, Konoha ninja often worked as a team, and this battle was no different.

He became distracted when Anko launched a dozen snakes at him, and Kabuto ended up receiving another painful blow to the chest. He could feel his rib cage snapping and it took a bit of effort not to scream out in pain. He soared through the air and as he went under Kakashi, the copy ninja began going through several hand-seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Kakashi breathed out a large fireball that hit Kabuto, who was burnt to a crisp, his body hitting the ground with a meaty thud. However, before anyone could celebrate the traitorous ninja once again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I can't see him anywhere," Gai said with a frown. He looked at his two partners, though recent circumstance left him somewhat reluctant to consider his former rival a partner. "Can either of you see him."

"No..." Kakashi said with a sigh as he looked around with his Sharingan. "I can't see Kabuto anywhere. It's like he was never here..."

"Damn!" Anko pounded a fist into her right hand. "I can't believe that bastard managed to get away."

"He's definitely a slippery one," Maito Gai said seriously, which was rare for Gai. "But come, let us not waist time lamenting over this. There is still a lot more we must do to drive these most unyouthful invaders out of our home."

Anko sighed, "right... let's go." The three Konoha ninja took off to help everyone else with their battles. None of them saw the figure sinking into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"<span>Shinraken (Heavenly Subjigation of the Omnipresent Fist)!<span>" Naruto punched out at Orochimaru who moved his body to dodge the blow. However, despite being well out of the way of the blonds fist, the hebi-sannin was still sent sailing backwards with the same amount of force he would have been if he had been hit.

_'Gah! That was like one of Tsunade's punches!'_ Orochimaru gasped as he felt the pain in his body. It felt like someone had compressed the Hokage Monument into a small size but left it's mass intact and dropped it on his stomach. _'How did he even hit me! I know I dodged that! Is this another ability of the Rinnegan?'_

"Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of all Creation)!"

"Gah!" Orochimaru felt as if he had been hooked in the gut as he was pulled forward with enough force that he ended up flying through the air at jonin level speeds. When he got within his opponents reach, Naruto pounded him right in the face with his fist. "Shinraken!" Once more Orochimaru flew through the air, right before he ended up plowing into the ground. Groaning he stood back up and looked at his opponent who seemed to be giving him time to recuperate.

"That was a very powerful attack, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said. "It reminded me of my teammate Tsunade's punches. Tell me, is this another ability of your Rinnegan?"

"Could you stop calling me 'Naruto-kun'?" asked Naruto. "Seriously, it's giving me the creeps. I don't swing that way. And second, what makes you think I would tell you anything about my Rinnegan's abilities? Where the fun in that be? Unless of course, your willing to even up the odds by telling me every technique you know?"

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru chuckled, though he looked angered at Naruto denying him information. The blond smirked, he knew he was getting to the Hebi-Sannin. The man was not only insanely arrogant, even more then Naruto had been when fighting the Saint Beasts, he was also curious. Especially when it came to jutsu and Kekkei Genkei. By denying him information, Naruto pissed him off and that would eventually make him sloppy. "It seems you are not as dumb as everyone says you are."

"Gee, what gave that away?" asked Naruto in a sarcastic tone of voice. "The fact that I'm kicking your ass? Or maybe the fact that I beat every single ninja I faced in the Chunin Exams? When I was told you were a genius I thought everyone meant ninja prodigy, not a master of stating the obvious."

"You are hardly close to beating me," Orochimaru said with a scowl, all traces of playfulness leaving his face. "Do not presume that a child like you has any chance of defeating me, someone who has gone farther in his study of ninjutsu then anyone else in the world. Let me show you just how far you are from my level." Orochimaru began going through several hand-seals, before slamming his hands into the ground. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensai (Sumoning Technique: Ressurection of an Impure World)!"

Three coffins began raising themselves from the ground, each one with a number on them numbering 1, 2, and 4. Naruto wasn't sure what this was, but he had a feeling this was the technique Orochimaru had needed Kin for. He wondered what would happen to the corpse he had put in the one that said 1? Since they apparently needed a living sacrifice for the technique to work.

Figuring he would find out, Naruto waited until the three coffins were fully raised from the ground. Each one fell back with a loud thud, then the coffins opened up and from coffins two and four, a person stepped out.

"What? Why isn't the Shodai coming out?" Orochimaru looked into the first coffin and was shocked to see one of his shinobi inside. Dead. "You!" he raged at the blond. "You did this! This is how you found out about my invasion, isn't it!"

Naruto's eyes didn't even turn to acknowledge the man's words as he looked at the person in front of him. The man in front of him was fairly tall, just a little shorter than Naruto himself, and though his skin was ashen pale Naruto knew it should be a light-tan much like his own. He had bright blond hair that was spiky and had two jaw length bangs framing his face. Bright blue eyes much like the one's Naruto used to have adorned his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector. He was also wearing a Haori that was decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. This man was none other than Namikaze Minato.

The two stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, but in truth had only been a few seconds. Finally, Minato's mouth opened and the first word he said was, "Sochi?"

Those two words caused all the people within hearing distance to look between the two blond's in shock. Had they just heard right? Did Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, the Kiroii Senkou, the greatest hero of Konha call the Kyuubi Jinchurikki son?

For the ANBU standing outside it was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on them. While none had done anything to hurt Naruto, they hadn't done anything to help him either. Some had even turned a blind eye to the boys plight when he ran into a drunken villager, letting the people take their anger out on the blond before stepping in to stop it. And now they had just heard that the boy they had ignored and many hated was the son of their greatest hero. It was a bitter pill to swallow and one that was sure to cause an uproar among the people of Konoha.

Naruto cracked a smile. "What's up Tou-san. I bet you never thought we'd actually meet, huh?"

"Not really," Minato grimaced, "not after what happened with..."

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto grinned at his father's surprised expression. "Don't be so surprised. I know everything that happened during kaa-san's pregnancy. Well, most of what happened. I know that Madara somehow managed to know that the seal would weaken during child birth and I know that he was the one who released Kyuubi and made her attack the village."

"Yes, that's right and – wait... HER?" the way Minato's eyes bulged as he head that the fearsome Kyuubi No Yoko, the most powerful the the Bijuu was in fact, a female.

Naruto chuckled. "Surprised? So am I? I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that your mind is being inhabited by a super hot female." When he saw his dad's eyes bug out even more Naruto laughed. "That's right! You only saw her fox form, huh? Let me assure you, tou-san, her human form is exquisite."

"I don't even know what to say to that..." Minato mumbled, the man beside him just looked lost. Said man had white shaggy hair, red eyes and three red streaks, two under his eyes and one on his chin. His outfit consisted of blue armour and a forehead protector which was modeled to resemble a face guard. The outfit underneath his armour, had a white fur collar. Outside of his shinobi outfit the man wore a simple blue shirt kimono held closed by a pale yellow sash and pants with mesh armour underneath, completed with a bracelet of sorts on his left hand.

"I'm not sure what's going on," he said, and Naruto turned to realize he was looking at the Nidaime Hokage, who was looking at him with red eyes. "It seems you have quite the story to tell. However, I believe we were summoned here for a reason."

"That's right, Nidaime-Sama, _Yondaime-Sama,_" Orochimaru said with a mocking smile as he said Minato's title. "You two are here to kill dear Minato's son and help me destroy your home." He had been rather angry about not being able to summon the Shodaime, but learning that Naruto was in fact the son of the man he hated most made his anger disappear. Now he would force the man he hated more then even his own sensei to kill his son. While he had wanted Naruto's body, the Hebi-Sannin was beginning to think it was too much trouble. He would likely have to kill the boy before he could become a threat.

Such a shame.

With those pleasant thoughts in his mind, Orochimaru pulled out two kunai with several seal tags on them. He made to implant them in the head of the two he had summoned. However, before he could a hand grabbed onto his. Looking from the hand the Hebi-Sannin was just in time to see a hand with a spiraling ball of chakra in it, before it was ploughed into his face.

Rather then explode in a mass of gore and brains, Orochimaru melted into a pile of mud. "Tch, Tsuchi Bunshin (Mud Clone)," Minato muttered as he jumped back from the sword that threatened to impale him. He landed over near Naruto, and looked over where Orochimaru was standing with an angry glare on his face.

"How are you able to attack me! I revived you! You can't hurt the person who cast this jutsu!" Orochimaru screamed, spittle actually coming out of his mouth. Naruto actually snickered at the sight of the famed Hebi-Sannin losing his cool.

Minato just smiled. "You obviously didn't read the fine print, did you Orochimaru? Had you studied the jutsu in more depth, you would have known that one who has given himself to the Shinigami can not be used by anyone except Shinigami-Sama. When I sacrificed myself to seal Kyuubi into Naruto, the Shinigami claimed my soul and I now work for him. Mere mortal jutsu do not hold power over the one who controls the spirit realm."

Orochimaru grit his teeth in anger and slight worry. This was not something he had expected, and it also meant trouble. Minato wasn't considered to be the most powerful shinobi to ever grace the Elemental Nations without good reason. Even without his Hiraishin No Jutsu he was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, the Hebi-Sanin knew he was too far into this now to back down. If he tried to escape it would leave his back exposed, and he had no doubt that Minato would take advantage of such an act. Never mind the fact that his son was capable of holding his own against him.

Beside him Tobarama was looking at Minato with new found respect as he heard that he had sacrificed himself to the Shinigami. That was facing death with true courage.

"Fine, I'll just end the technique on you," Orochimaru said, however Minato just laughed.

"You can't end the technique anymore. The moment you summoned me to this plane, your ability to control me in anyway was lost. That includes canceling the jutsu on me."

"Face Pedo-dooche, you've lost," Naruto grinned at the man. Beside him Minato sweat dropped at hearing the very Kushina insult. "And the best part is, you only have yourself to blame."

Orochimaru snarled, "No more talk!" He violently shoved the kunai in Tobarama's head. The Nidaime Hokage straightened, his skin became pink and healthy but his eyes dulled as he fell to the control of the jutsu. "Kill them!"

Tobarama started off at a slow gait, before speeding into a run. However, before he could get far Naruto held out his hands and said, "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjigation of the Omnipresent God)!" And the Nidaime Hokage was suddenly smashed by an invisible force and sent sailing backwards.

Minato looked at his son with raised eyebrows. "Is that an ability of the Rinnegan?"

"Yep," Naruto looked at his dad with a smirk. "Aside from being able to control all five elements, I can also control the sixth element, gravity. With my ability over gravity I can attract or repel objects... and people. I can even change the gravity of something else and make things float. I haven't found out everything about these eyes yet, unfortunately. But I've learned some interesting techniques."

Minato smiled before noticing Tobaram was getting back up. "You'll have to tell me how you got those eyes. But it will need to be later. Right now we've got a battle on our hands."

"Not going to tell me I'm too young and to leave it to you?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Minato shook his head and smiled. "From what I've seen since I got here, you were likely doing remarkably well. Especially since he summoned us to battle. Besides, your my son. I have faith in you."

"Good thing too," Naruto chuckled as he turned towards the incoming Kage. "There is no way I'm going to be left out of the fun!"

"Heh, your just like Kushi-chan," Minato said right as Tobarama attacked them. The Yondaime Hokage ducked under the punch and sent nearly ten of his own in quick succession. Too fast for any except Naruto himself to see. He ended his attack with an uppercut that caught the other revived Kage flatfooted, sending the man sailing.

Naruto nodded in approval. "Not bad old man, it looks like you've got this battle covered. In which case I'm going to go play with a certain snake."

"Sure, just leave this to me," Minato said as Tobarama created a giant wall of water, which came towards Minato. Said man went through several hand-seals in quick succession, his fingers blurring. "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"<span>Shinraken!<span>" Orochimaru was once again blown back as he was smashed with Naruto's gravity punch. He had actually been hoping to make his escape once the pair of blond's were busy with the Nidaime. However, life and karma seemed to have other plans for the Hebi-Sannin as Minato and Naruto decided to split up so they could have a pair of one-on-one fights.

Now Orochimaru had to contend with the blond he had been fighting previously, and things were not looking good. "Sen'ei Taijashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Orochimaru shot several snakes out of his sleeves, all of them heading for Naruto in an attempt to harm the blond in some way.

Naruto planted his hands on the ground and said, "Shinra Tensei: Genshuku-Sha (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God: Gravity Well)!" the ground underneath the snakes burst open and they were all hit by an invisible force, getting sent high into the air. With the aim of his snakes off course, Orochimaru was left vulnerable, and Naruto came in and smashed his fist into the Sannin's gut.

Orochimaru melted into mud and Naruto jumped back just as the man burst from the ground with a snake in his mouth, which was holding a sword in it's mouth. The Sannin pulled the sword free and the snake went back down the man's throat.

"That is so gross," Naruto shuttered, but he still pulled his Katana and Wakazashi free. The blade's of the swords, much like their general look were both of opposites. The Katana, which was called Kitissei (Foxes Cry) had a blade of pure white, and it seemed to glow with a hidden power. The Wakazashi went by the name Kitunari (Foxes Howl) and held a blade that was pitch black. He held Kitissei in front of him with a standard one-handed grip, and Kitunari behind him in a reverse grip as he prepared to use them in their first real battle.

Orochimaru came in fast and began attacking Naruto, using a combination of jabs and slices in his attempt to get through the blond's guard. However, Naruto was more then up to the task of defending against the Sannin's attacks. Using Kitunari, the blond Uzumaki blocked all attacks from the Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) blade, surprising Orochimaru that his sword did not cut right through it. The Kusanagi was one of the most powerful swords in the world, and very few weapons save those used by the Kirishinobi Gatana Nananin Shu were capable of withstanding it.

With Kitissei, Naruto made his own attempts at vivisecting his opponent. Orochimaru was forced to swerve around the Katana so as not to get cut in half. The two broke apart after Orochimaru came in with a heavy swing from above, and Naruto blocked by bringing his blades into an X-guard.

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto moved in to finish off his opponent. He came in fast and hard, and began using both blades to attack Orochimaru. Kitunari he used for quick jabs and to get into Orochimaru's guard, or knock his blade out of the way. Kitissei was used for power strikes and swings aimed at taking off limbs. It was during one of the moments where Kitunari had knocked the Kusanagi away that Naruto managed to slice straight through Orochmaru's midsection, cutting the man in half.

However, much to Naruto's shock and disgust, several snakes burst from two severed body parts and pulled the man back together. Growling in frustration Naruto began attacking again, this time even more viciously then before.

The Hebi-Sannin found himself being hard pressed to defend himself against the blond's powerful onslaught. While he had been careful not to get cut in half again, he began receiving several cuts along his arms and torso. He had to hold in a wince each time he got cut, as each wound he received felt like it either burned him, or sucked out his life essence, depending on the sword that caused the wound.

"Those are some rather interesting swords," Orochimaru commented as they jumped away from each other again. "I'm rather curious to know where you got them."

"And once again, I'm rather curious to know why you think I'm going to tell you," said Naruto. "Face it, unlike most shinobi I actually hold to the common rule that deception and misdirection is a shinobi's bread and butter. I'm not going to tell you anything unless it would benefit me in some way. And telling you of the origins of my sword doesn't do that."

"Fine!" Orochimaru said through grit teeth. This brat was getting on the last of his nerves, he had ruined everything the Sannin had worked for. "Then you shall die and I'll just take them off of your corpse."

Naruto just smiled. "Oh, I think not, Orochimaru."

"Gah!" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt a sword pierce through his chest. Looking down he saw the black blade of Kitunari sticking out. He looked up just in time to see the Naruto in front of him disappear in a puff of smoke, then turned around to see cold blue Rinnegan eyes staring at him from behind. "W-when did you switch yourself out with a kage bunshin?"

"When I cut you in half," replied Naruto. "And now that I've got the real you, your finished. This blade, Kitunari has a very unique ability. It can suck out the soul of anyone it stabs. A rather impressive ability if I do say so myself."

"Th-that I was why I felt so weak when it cut me," Orochimaru said with realization.

"Yep, each time it cut you it took a little piece of your soul, weakening you constantly. Unlike chakra, you cannot replace your soul, and it seems yours is rather small." Naruto wasn't sure why that was but in the end it didn't matter. "Good bye, Pedo-Dooche."

"NO! NO! I AM OROCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN!" Orochimaru screamed, even as his skin began to age, wrinkles began forming and his face became sunken in. "I AM INVINCIBLE! IMMORTAL! I... can't... be..." the man's screaming stopped as his body turned into a pile of ash.

Naruto smiled as he blew away the dust with his shinra tensei. He looked over to see his father had just finished sealing up Tobarama. Deciding that his father had things well in hand, Naruto turned to the first person he saw keeping up the barrier. A frightened looking girl with long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandages on the sides.

"You and your comrades will drop this barrier and surrender yourselves," Naruto said, his voice colder then a glacier, making the girl shiver. "Any attempts at escape will end in your death, however if you surrender I promise to show you mercy and will allow you to live."

_'Oh shit! This guy just fucking beat that cock-sucker, Orochimaru like it was nothing and now he's staring at me!'_ Were the first thoughts of the red head. However, the boys words penetrated her mind, and her sense of self preservation kicked in. She immediately dropped the barrier, and knowing the blond could and most likely _would_ make good on his threat decided to stay where she was.

The three other's were not so smart. They tried to escape, however, between the now revived Yondaime and the three ANBU, none escaped and they were all captured.

"What should we do them Yondaime-Sama?" asked Tenzou, deferring to the man who had once been a kage.

It was Naruto that answered.

"Take those three to Ibiki, get him to make them cough up the locations of everything they know on Orochimaru. His bases, enemy numbers, everything. When your done, kill them."

The three ANBU looked startled at being ordered by a kid, but seeing how he had just killed Orochimaru, none said anything. Though Tenzou did look at the Yondaime who merely nodded. He nodded back and turned back to Naruto and asked, "what about her?"

"She has agreed to come quietly, so she will be escorted to POW. I myself will talk with her when the battle for Konoha has ended," Naruto said. He looked at one of the ANBU. "You will escort her, and know this, she is not to be harmed since she has come willingly. If I find that one hair on her head has been hurt, I will be coming after you." The ANBU, Tori, gulped in fear, knowing that this kid could follow up on that threat. The girl however looked shocked at someone she just met protecting her. However, just as Tori was about to tell the girl to get moving, the red head hissed in pain and was forced to her knees, while her hands flew to her neck.

"What the fuck!" She shouted. "Dear fucking kami! This hurts like a mother fucking bitch! Shit!"

Naruto and Minato ignored the girls profanity as they rushed over to her and pried the girls hands away from her neck. "that's Orochimaru's juinjutsu (cursed seal)," said Naruto with a frown. "It looks like it's sizzling." The two watched as the seal cracked and hissed, slowly disappearing from the girls skin. Within seconds the seal was gone, leaving a rather nasty looking scar. "Check the other three! See if their Juinjutsu seals are still there!" Naruto ordered the ANBU. He looked at the red head, "are you alright?"

"What the fuck do you think! Of course I'm not fucking alright shithead!" she screamed at him.

"Right, new plan then," Naruto muttered before giving out his orders. "Tori! Get this girl to the hospital!"

"Hai!" the man shouted, almost out of reflex due to the commanding tone in his voice.

Naruto pulled the girl up and handed her off to the bird-masked ANBU. He turned to his father when the man began jumping off. "Are you ready?"

Minato smiled at his son, and there was a look of pride on his face. "Of course, shall we kick these foreign ninja out of our home?"

"I think you know the answer to that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"<span>Doton: Dory<span>ūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)!"

"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!"

A mound of mud rose up from the ground, shifting and morphing to take on the shape of a dragon-head. The creature opened it's mouth and several tons of mud were blasted out, sweeping up many of the Oto ninja in front of Sarutobi away. A few more hand-seals later and Sarutobi blew a stream of fire out of his mouth, which connected with the earth and lit the mud into a blaze. Soon, the screams of Oto ninja dying were heard as they were burned to a crisp under the combined assault of the Sandaime's collaboration jutsu.

Going through more hand seals, the aging Hokage slammed his palms on the ground and shouted, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Enkōō Enma (Summoning Technique: Monkey King Enma)!" There was a large puff of smoke, which soon cleared to reveal a large monkey. To be more specific, it was an ape. Enma's body was covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He had long white hair and sideburns as well as a goatee. His tail was also white. He was wearing a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless kimono shirt with white trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it, held closed by a sash. Enma also had on a Konoha forehead protector.

"Enma, I would like your help in ridding Konoha of these invaders!" Sarutobi said.

"Very well, I shall aid you in this Sarutobi," Enma said as the two began to work together. Sarutobi and Enma began moving into the area which was thickest with enemy ninja, fighting together to overpower any shinobi they could get their hands on.

While they were battling however, they both received the shock of their lives as Uzumaki Naruto appeared to fight with them. And he was with none other then Namikaze Minato.

"Minato-kun..." Sarutobi whispered in shock as the pair of blonds crashed into the battle with all the subtlety of a battering ram. The father and son duo took to pulverizing the Oto ninja with a combination of finesse and brute force, Minato being the finesse and Naruto just pounding them into the dirt until they died, to defeat any who stood before them.

Minato turned to look at the aging Sandaime and grinned. "Hey Sarutobi-san. Can't talk now, me and my son have to help with the invasion!"

The aging Hokage merely nodded mutely, unable to even think much less try and comprehend the fact that Minato was standing before him, alive and well.

"What is going on here?" asked Enma as he smashed his fist into an Oto kunoichi's face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Minato die sealing the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, he did," Sarutobi snapped himself out of his funk and began fighting again. He couldn't afford to get distracted. "However, Orochimaru may have used _that_ jutsu to bring Minato back to life. Though, if he did, I don't know why he's fighting for us and not doing Orochimaru's bidding."

"I suppose in the end it doesn't matter," said Enma. "Let us finish this, we can get our answers later." Sarutobi gave an absent nod as he got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The appearance of Namikaze Minato fighting alongside Uzumaki Naruto sent shock waves through the remaining Konoha shinobi. None could believe that their hero had returned and was battling with their foes like he had never left. Many of Konoha figured that the Yondaime had somehow managed to come back to life, or never died to begin with and had just been waiting for the right time to come out of hiding. The one other thing that every noticed and were shocked about, was the fact that the Yondaime Hokage was fighting alongside Naruto. A fact which confused many of the ninja forces.<p>

Despite their confusion, everyone rallied behind the two powerful shinobi. With renewed strength, determination and moral, Konoha drove off the invading Oto forces alongside the Suna ninja that had turned on their supposed allies.

With the loss of their leader, the appearance of Naruto and the reappearance of the Yondaime Hokage, the ninja of Oto began to lose heart. Many had attempted to retreat, only to be cut down by the father and son duo who used their immense speed and power to blind side the Oto ninja.

Naruto, wielding his Rinnegan had used his control over gravity to keep the Oto forces from running away, while Minato sped into their ranks and decimated them. Even though he did not have any Hiraishin Kunai on him and was thus incapable of using his signature technique, was still faster then anyone had any right to be. It wasn't long before the Oto forces had either been killed or surrendered.

"Phew!" Naruto said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Man, this has been quite a day. First I fight the Hyuuga Prodigy, then the Shukaku Jinchurikki, next was Orochimaru, and now I just helped drive an invading force out of Konoha. An all around good day."

Minato chuckled at his son's nonchalance. "At now we'll be able to get some well-deserved rest, and you can tell me about how your life has been." The older blond didn't miss the wince his son did, and a frown marred his face. Before he could ask about it, another voice shouted his name.

"Minato! Minato!" Turning the two blond's watched as Jiraiya jumped down from the roof and stopped in front of the two of them.

Minato blinked, "Jiraiya-sensei?"

"When I heard you were alive I didn't believe it! I almost still don't believe!" the white haired man said. He looked at Minato suspiciously. "How are you alive?"

"I'll explain later, sensei," Minato said. "For now, let's just say Orochimaru is an idiot and leave it at that."

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto said, catching the attention of the two men. "This is Jiraiya? _The_ Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grinned at the younger blond. "Yes! That is right! It is I! The great Jiraiya-Sa – AAAAH!" Minato, Hiruzen and the many shinobi who were present winced in sympathy as Naruto kicked the Gama-Sannin in the balls, hard. A few even reflexively cupped their nads, as if feeling the pain merely by seeing Jiraiya's getting damaged.

"W-What was that for?" squeaked out Jiraiya, his voice sounding very much like a unic.

"That?" Naruto said with a grim smile. "That was for not taking care of me, or even coming to visit me, _Kyofu._" Jiraiya paled, then went even paler as he saw Minato's look darken. If they did not look so different, many would have assumed Jiraiya was Orochimaru due to how pale he was.

Thankfully for Jiraiya, Sarutobi herded the attention away from his doomed student. "Minato, I have to ask, how is it that you are here? I saw your body after defeating the Kyuubi. You and..." the Sandaime paused, looking over at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said with a shrug. "I already know my parents were the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina."

"Y-you knew?" Sarutobi stuttered. Many of the ninja forces that were near enough to hear began whispering. Seeing the look on Naruto's face the Sandaime asked, "for how long?"

"Since the Forest of Death where I went through my... transformation," Naruto replied carefully.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto shrugged, "why didn't you?" The aging Hokage winced at the dull tone in the boy's voice. He had honestly hoped it would be someone elses responsibility to inform Naruto of his parents. That the blond already knew, and didn't let Sarutobi know that he knew, meant he no longer trust the Sandaime enough to talk to him.

"Naruto I -"

"Save your platitudes for someone who needs them," Naruto interrupted, though his words sounded harsh his tone was not. It was the kind of voice someone used when they had already accepted what had happened to them and moved on. "What's done is done, and while I don't like you keeping my heritage from me, especially since you always told me you didn't know, I understand why you did it. It's in the past, and that is where it shall stay. I would rather not play 'whose fault is it' with you. Let's just focus on the now, kay?"

"Very well," Sarutobi said, relieved and happy to see Naruto did not seem to hold a grudge against him. The Hokage may have lost his trust, but at least the young blond was willing to forgive his transgressions. "Why don't we discuss everything in my office. I have many questions, and I am sure you do as well, Minato."

"Hai, that's true. I have a lot I want to ask you, and a lot I need to tell you," Minato said. "As Naruto is integral to this discussion, and deserves to hear everything we say, he will be coming with us."

"I understand," Sarutobi said. He looked down at Jiraya who was still curled up on the ground holding his junk. "Jiraiya, get off the ground. I want you to be at this meeting."

"Right!" Jiraiya said, standing as if nothing had happened and he was perfectly fine. Though Naruto noticed with a satisfied smirk that the man was walking a little bow legged. The four ninja began making their way through the crowd, heading towards the Hokage tower, where a long discussion awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho recently, just revisiting the old anime so I could decide what I wanted to incorporate into this story, and I found something rather amusing. Every battle that has happened so far involved large amounts of monologue and very little actual combat. Even more amusing were the many times Yusuke screamed something along the lines of 'Kuwabara!' or 'I'm going to help him no matter what he says!' only to not actually go through with it. LIke when Kuwabara was battling against Byakko the first time and he was getting his ass kicked. All Yusuke had to do was run over there and start killing, but didn't. I just thought that was a funny observation I felt like sharing with you all.<strong>


	11. Certain Truths

**Disclaimer: I just want you all to know that Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine. I do not own them. I only write fanfiction. However, if I did own Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, this is story you are all reading right now is what they would be like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Certain Truths<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now then," Sarutobi said as he, Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya all sat down in the Hokage's office. "While it is truly great to see you again, Minato, I have to ask. How is it that you are alive?"<p>

Minato leaned back against his seat, a small smile on his face, the kind he had when he had a secret that he found amusing. "I'll tell you, but I don't want any interruptions. Okay?" When the two older ninja who had not been present for his rebirth both agreed Minato nodded and continued. "Orochimaru revived me via the Edo Tensei, he revived not only me, but the Nidaime Hokage as well." A frown marred the blond's face. "He had also tried summoning the Shodai, but for some reason it didn't work and Shodaime-Sama wasn't revived."

"That would be my fault," Naruto admitted, causing all eyes to turn on him. "I was on my way back to Konoha when I ran into a hidden outpost with Oto ninja guarding it. I thought it was strange and decided to investigate. What I found..." Naruto growled, and for a moment everyone in the room leaned back as killing intent leaked out of the blond. It left a second later as Naruto visibly calmed down. "I found one of the three Oto genin that had been in the Chunin Exams, one Tsuchi Kin. They... the Oto Jonin had raped her, multiple times if my guess is correct. I killed most of the jonin except one, and interrogated him."

"That was how you knew of the invasion," Sarutobi said in realization.

Naruto nodded. "Correct. Anyways, after I had pulled every iota of knowledge from the man's mind, I killed him and stuffed his corpse into the coffin."

"Which is why the technique didn't work," Minato said with a nod. "Edo Tensei requires a living sacrifice to work. Nidaime-Sama originally created the jutsu to revive ninja who had died while delivering important information. I'm guessing that once he finished it, he ended up deciding to go further then he had first wanted. In any case, he revived myself and Nidaime-Sama to help him kill Naruto and destroy Konoha. Now the reason I didn't end up becoming Orochimaru's puppet is quite simple. I gave my life to Koenma-Sama..."

"Koenma who?" asked Naruto.

"Koenma-Sama's the guy in charge of the Spirit world," at the blank looks he was getting from everyone else in the room he elaborated. "That's where people go when they die." The three others gained a look of understanding and he continued. "So basically he's the one calling all the shots. When Orochmaru tried to revive me, he felt this was the perfect opportunity to get a presence here in the Elemental Nations."

"What do you mean a presence?" asked Naruto.

Minato paused and gained a thoughtful look, as if trying to decide how best to explain the situation. "I mean he wanted someone who works for him to be stationed in the Elemental Nations. It's not known to us, but when the ninja world started using chakra it created a barrier between us and the spirit world. As you know, chakra is comprised of a combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Well the physical energy is actually blocking Koenma's influence here, and because there are so many chakra users it's actually created a literal barrier around the Elemental Nations that keep his agents from getting in."

"And that's where you come in?" said Naruto with a frown. "He made use of Orochimaru's jutsu to bring you back to life to work for him because he had no one working in the Elemental Nations for him?"

"Well, there was one person who used to," Minato said. "I don't know much, but I heard that there was a woman named Botan who was here in the Elemental Nations that helped Koenma-Sama ferry the souls of the dead across the river of Styx. However, she disappeared around eighteen years ago and no one's even heard from her since."

"I'm still not really sure I understand," Jiraiya said, scratching the back of his head as a confused expression crossed his face. "You're telling me your working for the guy in charge of this spirit world place, and that he made use of Orochimaru's stupidity to bring you back to life?"

"I know, it doesn't seem possible," Minato said, understanding his sensei's skepticism that there was someone who had that kind of power over life and death. "There was also another reason he let me come back. I happen to be one of his best workers, and having sacrificed myself to save my village in my past life he respected me. And I guess he felt... bad that I never even got to spend time with my son before dying." There were a few moments of silence at that, before Minato continued. "So he gave me my life back, or at least some of it. I get to live for however long the person who was sacrificed to bring me to life had already lived for and hopefully in that time I'll be able to establish a connection between the Elemental Nations and the Spirit World."

"If Kin was one of the sacrifices then logic would dictate that the other was her teammate, Zaku," Naruto said. "He was... fourteen, I think." Minato nodded at his sons statement.

"Now then, you all know how I'm here. There are some things I need to tell you," Minato's demeanor became much more serious. Recognizing the look, both Sarutobi and Jiraiya followed suit. "Now Naruto already knows this, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to let you two in on this."

"On what?" asked Sarutobi.

"On the truth," Minato answered grimly. "The truth of what happened the night of Naruto's birth and the Kyuubi attack." He looked at the two older ninja, seeing that they were both serious and apprehensive. It wasn't surprising, they must have wondered for years about that night. Wondered how the Kyuubi could escape when he was keeping a watch on the seal. It probably plagued them for a long time.

"I suppose we should start of with a bit of background history, just to give us some context," Minato said. "Everyone here knows how the Shodai-sama's wife, Mito-sama, turned herself into the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi during Hashirama-sama's battle with Madara at the Valley of the End. Mito-sama was from the Uzumaki Clan of Uzu No Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) and Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among Eddies). Due to their special chakra the people of the Uzushio were blessed with naturally long lives, to the point it became known as the 'Village of Longevity.' Also, the members of the Uzumaki Clan were unparalleled masters of the art of Fuuinjutsu. So, using her skills, Mito-sama sealed the fox spirit away, becoming the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"Later, as she was nearing the end of her life, Naruto's kaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina, was brought to Konoha so she could become the new Jinchuuriki. I don't really the reason she was chose for this, just that she was. I didn't find out about this until we started dating. We had actually met in the academy at first, and to be honest, your mom didn't like me." Minato smiled at his sons confused look. "She thought I was flaky, even called me girly." Naruto chuckled as his father continued. "She was actually a very hot-headed girl, and a tomboy to boot. She would always beat on the other kids that would pick on her for her red hair, they usually called her Tomato. Because of those two facts, your mom was given the nickname Chishio No Habanero (Red-Hot Blooded Habanero)."

"So anyways, one day, she was kidnapped by Kumogakure because your mom was the last person to manifest the Uzumaki Clan's Kekkai Genkai. They could produce chakra chains that could restrain the Bijuu much like Shodai-sama's Mokuton Jutsu. I think that's probably why she was chosen to be the Jinchuuriki. She managed to leave a trail using her hair, and I was able to track down the two Chuunin who had captured her, and saved her. We started dating shortly after that. However, the Third Great War began a year later so we didn't get to see each other too much. It lasted a good number of years and during that time I trained Kakashi, Rin, and Obito and developed both my Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Rasengan. Once the war ended, me and your mom married and you came along soon after."

Minato closed his eyes and it looked like he was struggling to say what he needed to say. "Now, I suppose I've stalled long enough. It was only a few years after Kushina and I got married that she got pregnant. As you can imagine we were pretty happy."

Jiraiya snorted. "Pretty happy? Kid, the first time you found out Kushina was pregnant you ran out of the room screaming 'my wife is pregnant!' like an idiot."

Minato blushed, "actually, the first time I heard Kushina was pregnant I sort of um... fainted..." Silence, pure silence reigned in the room before Naruto began laughing.

"Are you... are you serious?" said Naruto, guffawing loudly. "The great Yondaime Hokage, most feared ninja in the Elemental Nations, can't handle learning his wife is pregnant!"

Minato blushed even more. "Well I was surprised!" He coughed into his hand several times as he tried to get back on track. "Anyways, we were happy and we made all these plans for your room and what we would name you. You know, we named you after he character in Jiraiya's book?"

"You mean his first book," said Naruto.

"Excuse me?"

"His first book. Ero-Sennin over there has more then one book out," Naruto grinned when he heard a shout of 'disrespectful brats!' from Jiraiya and continued. "Now a days he's writes porn novels."

Minato really didn't know what to say to that. It was more or less what he expected of his sensei. The man had tried to peak on him and Kushina having sex after all. He decided to just continue with his story. "However, both of us were worried as well. There is only one point that the seal that binds the Kyuubi is the weakest. That is during childbirth. All three of you know this, the energy used to power the seal is diverted to help the baby grow, the seal weakens in direct proportion, and a full term pregnancy is a whole tenth months, and that night, someone attacked. I don't know how he knew, but he knew the exact moment that the seal was it weakest…so…it was October 10th, just over thirteen years ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_A ten month pregnant Namikaze Kushina was sitting at her dining room table with her husband Minato leaning forward, one hand on the back of her chair, and the other on the table top. Across from them sat the Sandaime Hokage and his wife._

_Minato stood as he spoke, "I'll be there for the birth…we have to take care of the seal and everything. I'll get everything prepared beforehand."_

_"This is what we did for your predecessor, Mito-sama, as well," Sarutobi spoke as he held his pipe in his hand. "The seal nearly failed when she gave birth. I'm afraid we'll need to prepare for the worst…we'll set up a place outside the village and erect a barrier to protect it. Only Minato, my wife Biwako, and Taji from the ANBU will be inside. This must be kept top secret. Of course there will be reinforcements outside; ANBU under my direct command. I'll tell Yiz where the place is, so get your things ready!"_

_"Yes…thank you both," Kushina responded, looking a little bit nervous._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sarutobi Biwako and Namikaze Kushina were making their way out of the village when they ended up running into one of Kushina's lifelong friends, Uchiha Mikoto. As Kushina stopped to say hi, she noticed the baby in the other woman's arms.<em>

_"Didn't you have a girl?" Kushina asked with surprise evident in her voice._

_Mikoto gave her long time friend a smile, but shook her head. "Nope, another boy."_

_"Well, what's his name, Mikoto?" Kushina pressed._

_"Sasuke," Mikoto answered, there was a proud smile on her face as she looked down at her sleeping son._

_The name struck a chord with the elder woman of the trio, and Biwako spoke up, "Ah, the same name as the Sandaime's father."_

_"Yes…I'm sure he'll become a fine shinobi," Mikoto agreed. Then she looked back up at her red haired friend and grinned as she continued, "You're almost due aren't you Kushina? You should pick out a name before it's too late."_

_Kushina smile brightly as a hand raised up to her chest's level in a sign of thoughtful excitement, "We've got one – 'Naruto.' He and Sasuke-kun will be in the same grade, I hope they become friends!"_

_A look of fear and nervousness seemed to clash down around the expecting mother as she leaned forward and whispered with her hands around her mouth, as if asking was taboo, "By the way…does it hurt? Like, bad?"_

_Mikoto chuckled, "Well, well, even you're afraid of something. I'll be."_

_By this time, Biwako had had enough and dragged Kushina away by the wrist, "Come on already!"_

_"Oh, sorry!" Kushina apologized, waving back at the Uchiha Clan's matriarch._

_"Ja ne!" Mikoto responded, waving farewell to the red head._

_"Remember," Biwako chastised after they were far enough away, "we need to keep your birth classified. Try not to talk to anyone while we're on the move, even your friends."_

_"Right, sorry about that," Kushina acknowledged with a nervous hand rubbing her head._

_"The fact that we're leaving the village is classified as well!" Biwako snapped as she turned to face Kushina. "Don't go screaming your head off, even when the contractions start."_

_"R-right…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The ANBU guard standing outside a sealed cave heard, "OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS!"<em>

_"KHRAAAAAAAA!" Kushina continued to scream as she lay on the bed and tried her best to fight through the labor pains._

_Minato was looking rather harried as he stared at his wife in blatant worry, "I, uh…I've never heard Kushina in so much pain, are…are you sure she's alright?"_

_"SHE'S FINE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEAL!" Biwako snapped at her husband's successor._

_"But, she's…"_

_"Good lord, you're the Yondaime Hokage! Don't panic!" she continued to yell at him. "This is why women have babies; you men can't handle the pain!"_

_Minato gulped as he felt the seal on his wife's abdomen pulse with energy, signaling that the Kyuubi was trying to break free._

_"UAAAAAAAU!" Kushina moaned as another powerful contraction hit her._

_'It's so strong!' was the only thought that ran through her husband's mind as he used his chakra to strengthen the seal. 'I can feel the fox trying to break out!'_

_"Hang in there Kushina! Hang in there Naruto!" he muttered as he continued to fight back the fox._

_"MMMMNNNNNNNNN!" Kushina's moan as she felt Naruto trying to exit her womb racked her body and her eyes clenched shut in agony._

_"The head's out! Almost there, Kushina!" Biwako cheered as she helped the baby from his mother's birth canal._

_Taji, the attending medic also provided encouragement, "Keep going, Kushina-san!"_

_Then, both Minato and Kushina felt the fox trying to break free once more, but Minato surged his chakra from his hand and into the seal with a cry, "Narutooo, get out here! And Kyuubi, you stay right where you are!"_

_"MMMNH-" Kushina whined as she gave one final push, her son finally free of his mother's uterus._

_Cries from the infant filled the cave turned hospital room and Biwako ordered Taji to get some hot water. He snapped to and rushed to the table where the basin waited._

_"…It's okay," Minato muttered in shock while Kushina panted, trying to rest her labored body._

_The baby Naruto continued to cry as he was washed clean of his mother's bodily fluids and Biwako announced with joy, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!"_

_"Hahaha," Minato wiped his eyes from their tears of joy, "Look at me, I'm a father!"_

_Biwako handled the blanketed Naruto and carried him up next to his mother's head as he continued to cry. Kushina's own tear laced eyes turned to happiness as she leveled her gaze on her child, "Naruto…haa…I finally get to meet you…"_

_She would have continued, but Naruto was taken by Biwako to be cared for as Minato spoke, "Okay Kushina! I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we've got to get the Kyuubi completely sealed!"_

_She huffed, "Right…!"_

_Just as he was about to stabilize the seal, two unmistakable cries of people dying ripped through their ears._

_"BIWAKO-SAMA! TAJI!" Minato roared._

_His attention was grabbed by a new person who had somehow bypassed the guards and the barrier, wearing a hooded black cloak and an orange mask with black stripes and a single eye hole where the right eye should be; he was holding the baby in his arm, one arm prepared to strike Naruto, "Yondaime Hokage…Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe age of one minute."_

_Minato's eyes narrowed as two thoughts ran through his mind, 'How did he break through the barrier. Who the hell is this guy?'_

_The blonde Hokage was about to move to attempt to rescue his newborn son when Kushina moaned as the Kyuubi began to push for its freedom from the seal on her exposed stomach._

_"Kushina!" he cried. 'The seal's not done!'_

_The masked assailant produced a kunai in his left hand and threatened the Hokage once more, "Back away from the Jinchuuriki…or don't you care if your son dies?"_

_"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato pleaded, raising his hand up in a reaching gesture as Kushina experienced another wave of pain. Then, to Minato's much growing fear, the man threw Naruto into the air._

_"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm," the man berated._

_"NARUTO!" Kushina cried while her husband's gaze turned absolutely murderous as the wailing newborn and the man drew the kunai down in preparation for an upwards thrust._

_The next moment, Minato had Naruto in his arms as he rested his feet against the wall behind his attacker._

_"You live up to the 'Kiroii Senkou' moniker, but what now?" the man quipped with a backwards glance._

_Minato glanced down, seeing smoke flow up from the bottom of the baby blanket, and he recognized the flow as that of multiple paper bombs. A quick movement of his hands later and Minato separated the child from the impending explosion._

_"MINATO! NARUTO!" Kushina cried when she noticed the man in her life and her newborn son disappear._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The house went up in fire and smoke as it exploded, and Minato, using his body to protect his and his wife's baby was thrown away from the blast.<em>

_"Thank Kami…you're not hurt," Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he caught his breath while sitting on the ground, cradling the shrieking infant who obviously did not like all the jostling._

_"Ow…" Minato winced as he finally registered the pain of a small piece of wood that had embedded itself in his lower right shin, through his pants and wrappings. He plucked the wood out and his mind was already trying to figure out why they had been attacked._

_'He's after Kushina. He forced me to use my Hiraishin no Jutsu to separate us! Gotta hurry!'_

_He used his Hiraishin once more to get Naruto to another house. He then quickly placed Naruto in the bed sized crib and wrapped a blanket around him._

_"You'll be safe here," he mentioned, although he may have been trying to reassure himself. "You'll wait here on your own for a bit Naruto…I've gotta go save your mom before it's too late."_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kushina was strung up with chains binding her wrists that were tethered to several giant boulders jutting up from a mountain lake; kanji were drawn around four vertical pieces of stone and along the chains, forming a seal, as the seal on Kushina gullet spread so that it began to manifest itself on the lower portion of her face.<em>

_In her weakened condition, she was forced to kneel on another stone as the cloaked man stood before her and she pried for information, "What…are you after?"_

_"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush Konoha," the man answered._

_"…What…?"_

_"Minato's teleportation jutsu use a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next," the man continued. "I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal."_

_The man's head lifted and in the eyelet of his mask, a fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan was revealed, "All so he would always be there to protect you…but I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth…do you have **any** idea how long I've waited for this moment?"_

_Realization began to dawn on the new mother and her eyes locked with the Sharingan as it peered into her, allowing the man to enter the seal's inner construct where the Kyuubi was bound by chains to a large ball with each of its tails staked into it as well, along with its torso and all four paws. It tried to fight off its assailant's genjutsu, but the Sharingan prevailed and its slitted eyes shown with the Sharingan – the indicator that the man's control was a success._

_The chains began to melt and the stakes disappeared, allowing the fox's chakra to manifest as a chakra cloak around Kushina, who screamed in agony when the fox began to emerge from the seal._

_Her captor brought his right up in a hand seal and uttered his first command to his new beast, "Come forth, Kyuubi no Yoko!"_

_And with a roar that shook the heavens, the full form of the beast emerged from its host._

_Below, the man turned from Kushina who had collapsed now that the chains were no longer holding her up and he commanded once more, "We head for Konohagakure no Sato."_

_"S…stop…" a severely weakened Kushina squeaked out._

_The man did stop and turned back in slow surprise, "…The Uzumaki Clan is really something special. Even wrenching a Bijuu from your body didn't kill you right away."_

_The fox above growled and the man spoke once more, mentally commanding the monstrous fox to smash the woman, "It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki."_

_And just like that, the fox smashed its paw down where Kushina was laying, sprawled across the rock, unable to move, and upon contact, the section of ground exploded from the shear amount of power exuded from said Bijuu._

_As the dust settled, Minato was crouching on top of a large tree, cradling his wife against himself._

_"A small glimmer of hope," their enemy scoffed. "But it's too late."_

_"Minato…" Kushina huffed and struggled to speak. "Is Naruto…is Naruto okay?"_

_The Yondaime smiled down at her, "Yes…he's fine. I hid him somewhere safe."_

_"Oh, thank Kami…" Kushina sighed, happy as any mother would be when knowing that their child was safe from harm. "Minato…stop him…stop the Kyuubi…they're headed for the village…"_

_An unhappy Minato sighed as Kushina's eyes closed from exhaustion and he vanished with her._

_The man who had attacked merely looked on and spoke for no reason than to hear himself speak, "Gone again…no matter…on to Konoha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The couple arrived via the Hiraishin and Kushina asked her spouse, "…Why?"<em>

_"Never mind why…stay with Naruto," her husband answered while he placed her beside their baby. Her eyes cracked open slowly and lay on her finally sleeping son._

_"…Naruto…" she cried as she wrapped an arm around him as he lay beneath the blanket. She continued to cry as she pulled him close and the side of his head rested against her own. "Minato…thank you…" she managed to get out as the man clenched his fists and stomped the floor in anger._

_"I'll be back before you know it," he proclaimed while slipping his signature Hokage Haori over his Jounin vest._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A five year old Uchiha Itachi was sitting on the porch that ran along the perimeter of the courtyard that the main family's dining room looked out upon. In his arms was his baby brother, Sasuke, who was sleeping rather peacefully when a something washed over the older son of Mikoto.<em>

_"What's…this awful feeling?" he muttered as he looked up into the night sky._

_"Nmmmmm," the infant began to squirm before crying out, forcing his older brother to try and rock him back to sleep with reassuring words._

_'What an awful feeling?' Itachi thought again. 'Why did Kaa-chan and Tou-san have to go out now?'_

_He then redirected his attention back to his brother once more, "Don't cry Sasuke; your Nii-san is here to protect you, no matter what happens."_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Many of the village's ninja were beginning to unwind for the day and were saying their farewells to their friends for the night. Two in particular though, had just met up with one another and the vastly more eccentric was demanding a challenge from his 'eternal rival.'<em>

_"Why don't we just go with rock-paper-scissors today?" Kakashi asked as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets._

_"NOT AGAIN! I WANT A MORE HOT-BLOODED CONTEST!" Gai protested with a very childlike attitude. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL!"_

_Ignoring him, Kakashi examined his left hand as it gained a nervous tremor, "…Hey Gai…Do you sense something…off? Like there's an awful chill in the air…"_

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS? WE'LL ONLY BE YOUNG ONCE!" Gai continued with his rants on the youthfulness of... youth._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Minato's predecessor was reading from a report while smoking on his pipe when he too felt the same ominous feeling that Kakashi and Itachi were both experiencing. He looked out his window while exhaling a stream of smoke.<em>

_'It couldn't be,' he thought. Unfortunately, it was, because a moment later, the same man who had attacked the Yondaime and his family, and unleashed the Kyuubi, materialized just inside the village's walls and used a summoning jutsu._

_"Attack, Kyuubi No Yoko!" the man commanded, and the Kyuubi flared its youki while smashing buildings causing many people to fly away from the sheer power it unleashed._

_Some of the villagers however, were not caught in the initial assault and looked up in pure, unadulterated fear._

_"Sandaime-sama!" one of the ANBU appeared before Sarutobi, "it's the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi attacked the village out of nowhere!"_

_Sarutobi though, was in motion before the man even arrived, placing his battle worn bracer on his right forearm as he responded, "I know, I'll hold it back; gather and protect the civilians!"_

_"Hai!" the man acknowledged and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived._

_Sarutobi then sighed while thinking, 'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safeguards we put in place, really not enough?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In a crouch, the Yondaime Hokage appeared, arriving on top of the most vertical rock that represented his spiky hair. The Kyuubi noticed immediately and turned his attention towards the most dangerous threat to its existence as the man stood up straight, the wind dramatically blowing his hair and haori to his left as it whipped by him.<em>

_"So you noticed me already," he commented dryly and watched as the Kyuubi pulled its chakra to its mouth, condensing it into a large and lethal ball of energy._

_"Not on my watch!" Minato retaliated as he began to run through some hand seals while the demon launched its attack at him. As it closed in on Minato, it suddenly disappeared and a large seal appeared in the sky in a dome fashion. When the seal faded, Minato was holding both of his hands out before him, fingers spread, the pointer fingers and thumbs touching each other, and held in place by his chakra was one of his Hiraishin tri-pronged kunai._

_'Gotta pick a safe place to let that huge blast detonate,' he thought, before picking the exit seal, five miles behind Konoha, away from the village._

_Down below, one Akimichi Chouza commented on the spectacle, "It stopped the Kyuubi's attack…that was a Jikukan Kekkei ninjutsu!"_

_"It's Minato!" Chouza's long time friend, Nara Shikaku, announced – the Jounin Commander rallying the morale of the villagers._

_"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" they then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack._

_Back with Minato though, he was preparing to Shunshin to Hiruzen's side, thinking, 'I have to tell the Sandaime what happened…' when the same man who had attacked him prior, rose up from the top of his face on the mountain._

_Forced to deal with the man, Minato whipped around, and attempted to drive one of his signature kunai knives into the man's head. But, much to his shock and dismay, the blade phased through him and as the blade cleared, his opponent reached out and grabbed the Hokage's arm._

_"You will face me," the man stated. "…And we're done."_

_Immediately, the man opened a spiraling vortex that attempted to suck in Minato. But, Minato's Hiraishin was faster, and he escaped the man's trap._

_"He teleported…" the man commented in an awed tone. "Talk about fast. Next time, I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Minato appeared, skidding across the ground with a grunt, 'My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later he was solid and tried to…suck me into some dimension or something; what was that move?'<em>

_A humming sound alerted Minato to said man's arrival, who spoke as he solidified, "You won't escape me."_

_As the two opposing super ninja stared each other down, Minato's brain was searching for a solution, 'What is that? Is it a Jikunan Jutsu? Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina! He defeated ANBU under the direct command of the Sandaime, got past the most top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth…Then with the seal undone he took the Kyuubi and marched straight into Konoha without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier…there's only man I can think of that makes sense…'_

_"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato questioned. The man didn't answer, choosing instead to remove the hood from his head, revealing short spiky dark hair. "No…you couldn't be," Minato continued. "He's long dead…"_

_"Oh…" the man interrupted. "I don't know about **that**…"_

_Minato continued as if he did not hear, "…On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are. But why have attacked Konoha?"_

_"Oh, you know…its part of my plan…to start a war…to bring peace…"_

_'Whoever he is, he's incredible!' Minato's thoughts began to fire again. 'He can control the Kyuubi, wields time-space jutsu that far exceeds that of Nidaime-Sama, and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater threat than the fox!'_

_Minato stood, prepared to fight, a plan forming, 'If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Kyuubi for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Sandaime's hands and finish him off right here!'_

_"There no hope for any of you!" Madara jested as he charged his adversary, a chain, hooked to both wrists, trailing behind himself._

_As the drew close, Madara phased through Minato's body, and the chain, upon reaching Minato, wrapped around him once Madara snapped his arms around in an attempt to stop Minato's movements. When Madara tried to rip the chain through the Hokage's torso, Minato activated his Hiraishin and teleported to the special kunai that he had used to arrive earlier, escaping the would-be fatal attack. That attack was enough for Minato to understand Madara's strategy as he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Madara who returned the stare._

_'He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the Kyuubi summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight to drag on.'_

_They dashed again, but this time, Minato was armed with another of his kunai. During the rush, the blonde had another thought, 'It comes down to speed, whoever strikes a split second earlier will win!'_

_When they reached five feet from one another, Minato slung his kunai forward, watching as it phased through Madara's head. When the pommel was the last part to pass through him, Madara reached forward to grab a hold of Naruto's father as the man charged a Rasengan up in his right hand._

_'Gotch-' Madara thought as his hand connected with Minato's shoulder, briefly, before the man disappeared. "GHAGH-!" He exclaimed when Minato suddenly appeared above him, and pushed the Rasengan into his back, shredding through the cloak and piercing the flesh as it drove Madara into the dirt. 'Damn it…he teleported to the kunai he just threw!'_

_"That was the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Level Two," Minato boasted as he continued to force his chakra sphere into the rogue Uchiha._

_Madara forced himself to use his phasing technique once more to slip away with a pained groan. When he put some distance between him and Minato, he realized that his left arm was dripping copious amounts of blood and was unable to be moved. And before he could anything else, a glaring Minato materialized before him, via Hiraishin, with a kunai in his left hand poised to gut Madara, and his right hand planting itself on Madara's torso._

_'The Hiraishin no Jutsu!' Madara mentally screamed. 'He must have put that marking somewhere on my body!'_

_It was after that thought that Madara realized that Minato was implanting a seal on him and roared, "A contract seal? Are you trying to pull the Kyuubi from my control?"_

_"No," Minato retorted. "I already did! The Kyuubi is no longer your weapon!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At that moment, the severing of the control was completed and the Sharingan disappeared from the Kyuubi's eyes as he roared.<em>

_Amongst the rubble below, the child of two of Konoha's Jounin was trying to help his injured mother._

_"Iruka…are you hurt?" his mother asked as blood leaked from her mouth._

_"Mom…" the young boy started, fear gripping him like a choking hand. "DAD! MOM'S-"_

_"I'll take care of your mother," the addressed man shouted back to his son. "You get out of here!"_

_"NO WAY DAD! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU AND MOM ALONE! I'LL PROTECT HER!" Iruka protested, only to be stopped in his tracks by his father's angry yell._

_"**CUT THE CRAP!" **he told Iruka. **"Parents** are supposed to protect their **children!"**_

_At the wall, thanks to Minato's actions, the Sandaime and many of the village's most powerful ninja including Akimichi Torune, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu were able to drive the Bijuu out into the forests that surrounded Konoha, preventing any more casualties._

_"DON'T STOP SETTING TRAPS!" one of the Jounin who charged the beast shouted as many ninja continued to leap at it, fully intent on slaying the monstrous creature._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Madara escaped by teleporting to a mid level branch that looked down on the man who had stopped him and complimented, "You deserve the title of Yondaime Hokage…managing to wound me and wrest the fox from my control in one move. But someday it will be mine. The fox and this whole world, will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me." And just like that, Madara used his jutsu once more to disappear.<em>

_From his position on the forest floor, Minato glared at where the man had been standing, 'Something tells me he wasn't lying.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hold on! We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here!" a Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.<em>

_Just behind them, a career Chuunin grabbed the young Iruka who tried to follow his dad after his mother was no longer amongst the living, having died to protect her son from falling debris. He protested, proclaiming that his parents were still out there and that he needed to be with them._

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" everyone heard. With a large plume of smoke, the large toad, Gamabunta appeared with the Yondaime atop his head, landing directly on the fox's shoulders and subsequently driving the most powerful of the Bijuu into the earth. Unfortunately, the beast was in the middle of charging up one of its devastating chakra sphere blasts._

_"HOLD DOWN THE FOX FOR JUST A MINUTE!" Minato yelled out to his long time partner._

_"I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" was the protesting reply._

_"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!"_

_In a last ditch attempt to destroy everything, the fox swiveled its head around and lined its mouth in the direction of a tired and scraped up Sandaime Hokage whose eyes widened in fear as the fox prepared to detonate. He was saved a second later when Gamabunta landed on the ground with a resounding 'thud' as Minato used his Hiraishin to transport the fox and attack away from the village._

_"Minato…" Hiruzen tried to figure out what happened, "did he teleport himself and the Kyuubi?"_

_He was answered immediately when the fox's attack detonated over ten miles away._

_"Out there!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With an incredibly loud rumble, the fox collapsed on the ground after its rather quick transfer. It took it a minute to figure out where it was at, and the only thing it could see of human construction were a small group of houses that it chose to smash with its paw. But unfortunately for the angry Bijuu, Minato was able to rescue his wife and son from certain death and held onto them as he appeared in a tree via the use of Shunshin.<em>

_"Gotta put up a barrier…" Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements, coupled with the oppressive aura that radiated from the beast._

_"My chakra's almost drained…" Kushina mentioned, the bags under her eyes as pronounced as the tiny whisker marks that adorned their baby's cheeks._

_With a strained effort, Minato erected an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping, and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the Uzumaki Clan's Kekkai Genkai to produce chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against it's bindings, and roared angrily. It had just gotten out of that damn woman, it had important things to do and these ningen were getting in it's way!_

_Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay, and, surprisingly, that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into a ear piercing wail._

_In panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina!"_

_"Sorry Naruto…I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring her spouse in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you…"_

_"Kushina…" Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking._

_Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi…back…and die with it inside me…that'll…prevent it from coming back…for a while…it's the only way to save you both…with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you…for everything."_

_She finished speaking with a kilowatt smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina…you…you made me your husband…you made me into the Yondaime Hokage…you made me this boy's father! And I…"_

_She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent, "Don't look so sad…Minato. I'm…I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's…our son's…birthday-tte-bane…If I try to imagine surviving…and the three of us…living together…I can't think of anything…beyond, 'I'd be so happy.'"_

_Try as he might, Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind._

_"If I had any regrets…" Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his father's arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."_

_With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina…you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time!"_

_"…Huh?" that word said it all. She was confused beyond all get out._

_"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hakke No Fuuin Shikki. Then I'll lead the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fuuin!"_

_"But that…the user will be-"_

_He continued, "But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power…it's just to great; its physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki; the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"_

_He paused as he remembered something his own sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja, "You know, you might actually be the destined child?"_

_"The what child?" he had asked._

_"Sometime in the near future the shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior," Jiraiya had responded._

_Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought concerning Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hakke No Fuiin Shikki."_

_Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster! Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that masked man, the one who attacked you…he is the harbinger of that disaster! And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just…know it."_

_At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities._

_Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to mold his chakra to summon the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith! He is our son after all! After I finish the Shiki Fuuin, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think…the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power…I want you there to help him."_

_"Our **son**…"_

_"That's why! I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own!" Minato retorted before sighing and looking down at the near helpless forms of his tired wife and sleeping child._

_Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyways, now that Minato had finished his speech, "**BUT WHY…WHY THE SHIKI FUUIN?** There's no reason for you to die…just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him…I wanted you to raise him! Why…Why are you sacrificing **Naruto** just to preserve the balance of the Bijuu…to save the village…to save the country…Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"_

_"Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand…you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own…and you know that we are a family…of shinobi!" Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare as her spouse continued to try and justify what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."_

_"…What…?"_

_"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you…this is for Naruto!" At this point he knelt down and picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make life better for his son…that's the stuff you let the father handle."_

_Understanding slowly began to manifest itself on her face, but Kushina tried so steel her eyes in a last ditch effort to go with her plan and save her son the life of many Jinchuuriki since the first ones of ages long past – a life of neglect and hatred. One she was one of the very few to have been lucky to have missed. But her husband would not be deterred and held the visage that struck fear into the hearts of many of Iwa's shinobi during the Third Great War._

_From his position, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings…it can't be…the Shiki Fuuin?"_

_Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jounin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"_

_"We're too late!" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi! Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone!" With a cry, he tried to use his own chakra to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family._

_Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach from behind and out the front and grabbed onto the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two._

_"FUUIN!" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it._

_Gasping, Minato thought, 'My body's gone numb…what a heavy chakra…'_

_"It **is **the Shiki Fuuin! I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self sacrificial jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtakingly scary._

_"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" one of the Jounin cried out. "…but…it's shrunk!" No amount of emotional training could have stopped the confusion that laced his voice._

_"Now for the Eight Trigrams Seal!" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"_

_A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From its now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blonde babe. It began to look hopeless for the beast but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be racked with searing coughs that in turn caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen just enough for the Kyuubi to try and counterattack the Yondaime and his wife._

_"KUSHINA, STAY WITH ME!" Minato hollered as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on._

_The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam its paw down. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw himself in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son, and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a sigh of relief._

_"If the father can do his job…" Minato said, trying to alleviate some stress._

_Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The the mother should be even better…right?"_

_Sarutobi was astounded, "Is that their child?"_

_"They protected it!" a Jounin stated._

_"**DAMNED HUMANS!**" the Kyuubi growled in indignation._

_Ignoring the fox, Kushina glanced behind her where her husband was impaled on the claw directly behind her, as she sat on said claw and rasped, "You win…first argument…you've ever won…I guess…you're really serious…"_

_He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…" Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad._

_Said toad looked around and freaked, "AAH, THE KYUUBI! AND YONDAIME, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"_

_"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei…store it within him…" With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which cause a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full grown man._

_From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see…Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchuuriki."_

_"GOT IT!" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "GOOD…GOODBYE!"_

_"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina…I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams Seal…and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto too! We don't have much time…if you have anything to say to Naruto…"_

_Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to nod fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto…Naruto…don't be a fussy eater…eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath everyday…go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends…it doesn't matter how many…just make sure they're real friends…people you can trust…even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu…I was never very good at it, maybe you will be…everyone has things they're good and things they're not…don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers…at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi…don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions…no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women…well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world, so be nice to Mei-chan…she doesn't seem to be too weird…she's a lot like me. And the fourth warning…watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto…you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…remember who you are! Find…a goal…a dream…and don't stop trying until it comes true…there's…there's…! There's…there's so much more I want to say…to teach you about…I want to stay with you…I love you…"_

_Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato…I took all our time…"_

_"It's okay…" he supplied. "Naruto…this is your dad. Listen…to your motor mouth mother. Hakke Fuuin…FUUIN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>This is more or less a re-hashing of the manga chapter... forgot which one. While most people may feel annoyed, I felt it was necessary to have. Naruto needed to see things from Minato's perspective and I dislike summarizing events, for those reading my story who have gotten a review from me, you have probably heard me say 'show not tell' and I believe in doing that, which is why I have this chapter. I didn't want to have a single paragraph where I write 'Minato told them everything about how Blah, blah, blah'. I find that to be boring. Only people who are to lazy to write out full scenes would summarize something so important.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**So I just got to the demon tournament arch, the final arch in Yu Yu Hakusho, and I found out that my power levels are wrong. It seems anyone with 100,000 is an S class demon, though they are on a much lower scale of S class. A class demons would be 99,999 to 30,000. B class I guess would be 29,999 to 10,000. C class 9,999 to 5,000. D class 4,999 to 1,000 and E class 1,000 and below. I think that would actually make more sense, since a single S class is supposed to be able to destroy over 500 A class demons with impunity.**


	12. Reap What You Sow

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to tell you how I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. Nope, you will never get me to tell you that... wait, I just did, didn't I? DAMN YOU DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Reap What you Sow<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in the small room for what seemed like hours. As Naruto listened to the story he nearly found himself in tears, were he not as strong willed as he was he may have very well cried. He had already known much of what had happened, Kyuubi had informed him of everything she knew. But hearing it from his father's perspective really gave the knowledge a more personal feel to it.<p>

"And that's everything," Minato said.

Sarutobi stood from his seat and knelt before Naruto, who had a rather pensive look on his face. With a sigh he spoke, "Naruto…I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at the old man and frowned. "What for?"

"Biwako-chan was my wife. I knew she was the woman to help your mother deliver you and when she died that day…the anger that I held at her loss…it kept me from doing more to ensure that you were seen as the hero you are as you grew up. I knew it wasn't your fault, but I couldn't bring myself to not feel a bit of resentment…and…I'm sorry. I saw your father seal the Kyuubi away, condemning you to the life of Jinchuuriki, but I didn't know it was because someone else forced his hand. Can you forgive me?" Sarutobi pleaded with the youngest ninja among them.

Naruto closed his eyes. "No..." everyone winced and as Sarutobi looked down the blond continued. "Forgiveness is just giving someone permission to do it again. However, I am willing to forget... to leave the past where it belongs, in the past, and to move on."

"Thank you, Naruto," Sarutobi said as a few stay tears ran down his face.

"Heh, no problem Ojisan," Naruto said with a smirk. His smirk soon turned into a frown however, as a thought occurred to him. "How did Madara know about the seal?" he looked at his father who was staring at him pensively. "I suppose he could have figured out the part about the seal weakening during child birth. But how did he know I was going to be born? And how did he know the exact time the birth would take place and where? Wasn't my birth supposed to be a well-kept secret? How could he have figured all of that out?"

"I... I don't know," Minato said. There was a pensive silence for several moments as everyone realized Naruto had a point. "There were only a few people who even knew of Kushina's pregnancy. Myself, Biwako, Taji, Sarutobi, the elders... we didn't even tell the ANBU who they were guarding or why, just that it was very important they not let anyone inside."

"So basically, we've got a serious leak in Konoha," Naruto said. "Someone betrayed kaa-san's location and the date of my birth to Madara... but we don't know who."

"It seems we'll have to be careful and do what we can to root out this traitor," Minato said, looking pensive. "we'll start with the elders, since they are the ones who I think would benefit the most from betraying me. At the moment however, there isn't anything we can do as all we have is speculation." The Yondaime shook his head and focused his thoughts elsewhere. "Naruto, I was wondering if you would be willing to tell us how you got the Rinnegan..."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the other two, both of whom seemed interested. "Very well. You gave us some of the history of the Uzumaki Clan. Now I shall do the same. The Uzumaki and Senju clans have always held close ties. They were distantly related to each other. However, what most people don't know is they were also related to the Uchiha, going back to the time when chakra was first being doscovered. Their relation to that clan was through one man. You may know him as the Rikudou-Sennin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuubi walked down the hall of one of the many strongholds of the Kitsune clan. The walls of the hallway were a dark beige stone, with glittering candles lighting the area. The floor was also made of stone, but was lined with a crimson carpet that lay along the center of the hall. Other then that the hallways was fairly barren, lacking the décor that Kyuubi usually preferred in the places she lived in to have. Though considering this was more or less the fortress that her clan went to in times of great conflict, niceties like beautiful decoration were pushed on the way side for functionality.<p>

This particular stronghold was a veritable fortress. Hidden within the Yokōn Mountains in the northern Hemisphere of Makai, the entire base was situated deep inside the very rocks of the mountain and concealed using one of the strongest Kitsune illusions in the world, recharged very one hundred years by sixteen of the Kitsune clans most powerful illusionists. Not even a demon on the caliber of herself could see through it unless they already knew this fortress existed.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Kyuubi came upon a large set of double doors being guarded by two Kitsune with four tails. Upon noticing her approach the duo snapped at attention and opened the doors. Nodding to the two of them, Kyuubi walked into the room beyond.

The place she had entered was easily recognizable as a conference room. It was large, and cylindrical, with a large circular table in the center of the room. Surrounding that table were twelve seats, with all but one of them already filled.

At Kyuubi's entrance everyone fell into a hushed silence, the Kitsune present staring at her as she walked to her seat, a large thrown like chair to show her elevated status. "First off, I would like to thank Heseki-san for getting in touch with all of you," Kyuubi said, nodding at the old man sitting two seats on her left. "It has been many hundreds of years since a full council has been called in session..." she paused for a second, letting that sink in. It was a subtle reminder to everyone of her power, no one but she could call in a full session of the Kitsune clan council.

"There are many things that have happened in the last six hundred years. As you know, I have been out of touch since I was in the human world. I would like a report on what has happened during my time away."

An older Kitsune with five tailed stood up and bowed. "Of course, Kyuubi-Sama..."

Kyuubi listened intently as the members of the council gave their reports, a thoughtful frown on her face. It seemed that the two remaining Demon Kings, Yomi and Makuro were still in a state of warfare, though it had turned into more of a cold war. Only a few skirmishes had happened in the last two hundred years, and neither Yomi nor Mukuro had gone into battle in the last four hundred.

That was a good thing as far as she was concerned. With the two still glaring at each other, it meant they wouldn't turn their attention towards her and Naruto, giving her enough time to train Naruto until he was ready to claim his thrown. It also meant their forces were weak, since they were in a cold war that meant they hadn't really done any heavy fighting. This was also a good thing because it meant Naruto would be able to gather a large force and train them, and the forces of the two Demon Kings would be to weak to do anything until Naruto marched on their doorstep.

"...So far they have left our clan alone, deeming that we are not a threat with you gone."

Kyuubi nodded as one of the older members finished their report. She was just about to speak when another voice called out in question.

"And perhaps now that you know what has been happening here. Why don't you tell us why you left for the human world?"

Turning her head to face the voice Kyuubi scowled. "Youko. I had not realized you were a member of this council," she said in a dangerous voice.

The one known as Youko, a seven tailed Kitsune with long white hair and carmine eyes smirked. "I was promoted four hundred years ago, when one of our councilors died from lingering injuries. But you did not answer my question..."

"You almost make it sound as if I am answerable to you," Kyuubi said in a dangerous voice. She leaked out a fraction of her power, letting the seven tailed kitsune know he was treading dangerous waters.

"That is not what I said at all," Youko replied calmly, completely ignoring the killing intent. "Merely that you were avoiding the question. And I do not believe it unreasonable to ask what our leader was doing in the human world, when she should have been helping lead us." Many of the other Kitsune nodded and mumbled in agreement, though they were not as challenging on the stance as Youko.

Kyuubi forced herself to keep an impassive face as she spoke. "Very well, I suppose there is no harm in telling you. I left for the human world because I knew that if I stayed, Yomi and Makuro would consider our clan that much more of a threat, and would have made more effort to destroy us. With many thinking I was dead, and our clan being scattered, I knew that at least some of our members would survive."

"During my time in the human world I began looking for a way for us to reclaim our former greatness. There are many secrets hidden amongst the humans, secrets that could raise our status back to what it had been before, when Raizen-Sama was still alive and we were one of the most respected clans in Makai."

"I see," Youko seemed to grimace when Kyuubi mentioned Raizen. Fortunately he stilled his tongue from talking badly about the man, knowing that the red head did not tolerate people who spoke ill of the former Demon King. "And did you find anything that you think can help us?"

Kyuubi smirked. "As a matter of fact I did. I found a very powerful ally who could help us regain our lost honor... someone who's power dwarfs even my own."

Silence. The silence in the chamber was so complete you could hear a pin drop. The revelation that there was someone stronger then Kyuubi was startling. Very few Demons ever reached her level, and the only ones that had were the Demon Kings and maybe a few other upper S class. Only one person had been able to defeat her in one-on-one combat since she had earned her title, and he was dead.

"And who is this ally you speak of?" asked Youko after spending a moment to regain himself.

The grin on Kyuubi's face was enough to bring shivers to the Kitsune present. "The heir of the third thrown of Makai and descendant of Raizen-Sama himself. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato couldn't keep the frown off of his face as he sat on a small chair in his son's apartment. The entire place was in short, a complete dump. The former Hokage could not believe <em>his<em> son was even allowed to live in a place like this.

When they had first gotten to the apartment, Minato had been surprised to learn that his son was living in the red light district of Konoha. With the Uchiha Police force gone, having been killed by none other then Itachi – a fact Minato was still trying to get over – the ANBU had been forced to take over their duties. However, given that they also had to do the most dangerous missions that came in, there were too few of them to do a proper job of cleaning up some of the more scrupulous areas. The red light district had been formed sometime after the Kyuubi attack due to the lack of forces capable of cleaning it up. And though Minato had no proof, he suspected certain council members may actually be allowing this place to flourish in order to line their own pockets.

What made the resurrected Hokage angry however, was seeing the state of his son's apartment. Just outside of the wall, painted in red paint – which Minato suspected was done on purpose to look like blood – were the words 'Go back to where you came from Monster!'. That alone had been enough to set off the man, and for the first time in his life, Minato had actually contemplated killing everyone in the village. Only the fact that his son told him not to stoop to their level, did the older blond relent.

The inside of the apartment was just as bad as the outside. Most of the furniture was old and worn. The chair he was sitting on looked like it had been found in a dumpster and cleaned with a hose, it was a mix of patch worked cloth and when he sat on it he had been afraid it would break. It wasn't just the chair, all of Naruto's furniture and appliances were worn and broken down.

The walls were chipped and had paint pealing off of them, the ceiling had large stains where the rain had soaked through. The floors were rickety and creaked when one walked, making it feel like they would break with one wrong step. The bathroom was dirty and had mold growing in the shower, the water heater didn't work, and the place was just an in general mess.

"Here you go, tou-san," Naruto said as he set down a beaten up looking cup filled with tea in front of his father. The blond Uzumaki took a drink of his own tea as he sat down and sighed. He was pleased that the clones he had made before leaving the village had been able to get him some proper food and drinks. Looking over at his father, Naruto frowned. "You alright, tou-san?"

"No..." Minato said, his mouth a very thin line. "I'm not alright... I can't believe they would treat you like this. Like, like some kind of monster or..."

"A demon?" Naruto said with a mirthless smile. "But then, you did know how most Jinchurikki were treated when you made me one, right? You knew this was a distinct possiblity."

Minato winced but held firm. "I had thought the faith Konoha's people had placed in me would hold strong, and that they would at least tolerate you. I knew that things would be... difficult for you. But I had never imagined that the people I sacrificed myself for would treat you this badly."

"Most leaders aren't capable of thinking the people they lead could commit such atrocities," Naruto said sagely. "They wouldn't be leaders otherwise. If you don't have a deep seated love for the people to the point that you can willingly place blind faith in them, how can you affectively lead them?"

A chuckle escaped Minato's mouth. "You seem to have a wisdom beyond your years Naruto."

"I just see things as they are," Naruto replied with a shrug. "In truth, all of this started with Uchiha Madara. I can't blame the people of Konoha for being scared and angry, and I can't blame them for their initial wariness of me. However, I can and do blame them for not even taking the time to get to know me. I can blame them for passing on their hatred to their children, and I can blame them for the life I've had to live for the last thirteen years. These are choices they made, and while they may have been a by-product of Uchiha Madara making Kyuubi attack the village, it still doesn't give them the right to do what they did."

"No, it doesn't," Minato agreed. "What do you plan to do?"

"I still plan on becoming Hokage," Naruto said after a moment to take another sip of his tea. "Not for the people of Konoha, but for Konoha itself." The blond took a moment to compose his reasoning before continuing. "Konoha was once a great village, it's shinobi were widely respected as some of the best while under the guidance Senju Hasharima, it's people once loving and kind. While it wasn't perfect, as it was a shinobi village and still committed many atrocities against it's enemies, it was probably the most idealistic place to live amongst all the hidden villages."

"However, all that changed. I can't say when, as I have not been alive long enough to know that. But I suspect it was after Shodai-Sama died. He was the heart of this village, and with his death I don't think Konoha ever truly recovered. It was a slow process, but this village became an ugly place, filled with greed and hatred. No longer being guided by the Hokage, the council has almost total control of all civilian affairs. And many shinobi ones to, I suspect."

"Your right," Minato said. "When I first became Hokage, I could see how many on the council acted. It was only my feared reputation that kept many of them from publicly acting against me. However, I had always suspected that they were committing illegal acts on the side. Money laundering, smuggling, drug dealing, subverting my shinobi forces on false pretenses. I have no actual proof, other then a few dead ends and false trails, but I know that many on the council have been corrupted by greed and the power their position offered."

"Which is why I'm going to change that," said Naruto. "I plan on fixing this cesspit of a village and bringing it back to it's former glory." Truth be told, while Naruto felt respect for the Konoha of old, the current village held no place in his heart. Were it not for the fact that there were a few people he considered precious that he knew would not leave it, and were it not for the fact that he was more or less using Konoha as a testing ground for his leadership abilities, Naruto would have left and let this place die, rather then restore it to it's former glory.

"Then I'll be sure to help," Minato said, getting his son to look at him. The former Hokage grinned at his son. "I have faith that if anyone can change this place for the better, it's you."

"Thanks, tou-san," Naruto smiled. He was still a little unsure about his father, not in any negative way. However, he just wasn't sure what sort of relationship they should have. The blond Uzumaki had been forced to grow up very quickly, his innocence and youth had been irrevocably shattered when he ran afoul a drunk villager for the first time. The front he had put up in front of everybody, that of the happy and ignorant child with a penchant for trouble, had been unknowingly crafted in order to keep his mind from breaking.

With the unlocking of his demonic side, that front had been wiped away, leaving behind the scarred but emotionally strong adult that Naruto had been forced to become. He didn't have any real need for a father, he had raised himself, and his time growing emotionally was over. His ways were set and he had no need for the guiding hand of a father. Still, Naruto felt hopeful that he and his father could have some kind of bond, but it would have to be a friendship of equals. Of brothers, not of father and son.

While Naruto was thinking about what it meant to have a father, Minato studied him. It was rather interesting to see the combination of himself and Kushina in Naruto. The blond had a mixture of his and Kushina's face. He had Minato's eyes and jawline, but his mothers nose. However, the former Yondaime Hokage could also see area's where his son was completely his own person. Namely, the fangs that protruded from his upper lips and the fact that his fingernails were slightly clawed like an Inuzuka's.

"Naruto, do you mind if I look at the seal?" asked Minato.

"You want to look at the seal?" asked Naruto guardedly. "Why?"

"Well, I just noticed that you have some uh, interesting features. And I wanted to make sure it wasn't due to the Kyuubi's influence."

Naruto sighed. He had known this would come up, but had been hoping he could put it off. Oh well. "About the seal... I think there is something you should know... you see, Kyuubi is no longer sealed inside of me. In fact, the seal no longer exists."

"What?" Minato asked calmly, as if he had not heard right.

"There are some things I didn't tell you in the Hokage's office, because they are private and I don't want anyone else to know yet. I would ask that you keep any thoughts and comments to yourself until I'm finished, okay?" He paused and waited for his father to nod before continuing. "Now the first thing I believe I should tell you is that Kyuubi didn't have any intention of destroying Konoha that night. When she was released from Madara's control, her original intention was to leave. However, she couldn't do that with the Konoha shinobi attacking her. I am sure you know the instinct of any sane person, be they human or demon who is being attacked, is to attack back. And that is exactly what she did. I won't go into details because you know the end result of those actions."

"I have already listened to her side of the story, and know many things about her that no one else knows. I know that while she wouldn't care if Konoha burnt to the ground, she wouldn't care if it didn't either. I know she is not evil, and I know that while she hates humans she won't attack unless she is attacked first. Because of that, I let her out of the seal." Naruto lifted his shirt and began channeling chakra through his body. Minato's jaw dropped as he saw, or didn't see, the Hakke Fuuin appear on Naruto.

"B-But that would kill you!" Minato shouted.

"And yet it didn't," Naruto said calmly. His words had the effect of calming Minato down, who grew thoughtful and was no doubt trying to figure out why Naruto hadn't been killed by releasing the Kyuubi.

"Where is Kyuubi now then?"

"In Makai," Naruto answered, getting Minato to blink again. "I have her currently gathering her clan, so that when I return to Makai I will have an information network and the basis of an army." Minto gaped at what his son was saying. Naruto actually laughed at his father's expression. "This brings me to my next point. We are not fully human. I don't know much about your family name, but we are descended from a very powerful demon called Raizen, who was one of the three Demon Kings of Makai, and the most powerful of all three."

"Raizen was a very powerful form of elite demon called a Mazoku, which loosely means Tribe of Devils. It was said that he was capable of destroying the entire world seven times over. He died around six hundred years ago, after falling in love with a human woman. You see, Raizen needed to eat humans to survive, and when he fell in love with her, he felt that he was unworthy of her affection because he ate humans. He left her after making a vow to never eat another human again until he saw her. However, he never did see her again, she died in childbirth before he could return to her. Yet he kept his promise, he didn't eat a single human being ever again and died of starvation a thousand years later."

"We are descended from his child. That is the reason for my changes. When I was in the Forest of Death for the second stage of the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru did something to block the effects of the Hakke Fuuin. This in turned unlocked my demonic heritage which had been sealed by the Hakke Fuuin and made stronger by Kyuubi's youki. Because of that I am now 2/3rds demon, and why I look older then my thirteen years of age would suggest."

To say that Minato was shocked was a very mild way of putting it. Hearing that he and his son were descended from the most powerful demon to ever exist, who was said to be capable of destroying the world seven times over, was astonishing to say the least. However...

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense," Minato said as Naruto finished explaining everything he knew. "I have always been physically more capable then others, stronger, faster and better able to both deal out punishment and take it then a human should be capable of. While your mom may have said I looked girly, my physical abilities had always surpassed those of my peers. That was actually why I am the only one capable of using the Hiraishin."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because unlike what most people think, the Hiraishin is not a reverse summoning jutsu or any form of _true_ Jikukan Jutsu," Minato said with a smirk. "It is a speed jutsu that allows for near instantaneous movement using the seal of my kunai as a marker. And when I say instantaneous, I do mean that. It allows me to travel at the speed of light by opening a rift in space and time, which I can move through. That's far faster then anyone else can ever hope to be and that kind of speed would crush a normal person."

"That sounds like Shundo," Naruto muttered with a frown. It sounded like Minato had found a way to use Shundo, despite not having much demon blood in him. Naruto knew the only reason he had so much youki and demonic properties was because Kyuubi's presence had enhanced and strengthened his own demonic blood. Which was slightly ironic because when she had been sealed inside of him, so to had his demonic heritage.

That Minato could use Shundo, even as heavily modified as his version sounded, was impressive.

Minato blinked as he hadn't quite caught what his son was saying. "Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Naruto replied. "So, if your jutsu's not a Jikūkan jutsu, then how were you able to block a Bijuudama?"

Minato cracked a grin. "It's a special Kekkai Ninjutsu that I combined with my Hiraishin. Basically, I open the rift, but instead of going through it myself, I sent the Bijuudama through it instead."

"Makes sense," Naruto muttered after thinking the theory on how such a technique would work over. It sounded useful, and he could help but wonder if it would be possible for him to use shundo in such a way.

The younger blond decided to switch topics and began telling his father about the many pranks he had pulled within the village. Needless to say, Minato was impressed that his son was able to prank the ANBU and Clan's in Konoha. They reminded him of Kushina when she used to prank the village, only his son's were on a much grander scale. Though it wasn't so surprising when he thought about it, wasn't the new generation supposed to pass the old one anyways?

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Opening it up revealed a female ANBU with long purple hair and a neko mask on her face.

"Can we help you?" asked Minato as Naruto looked at the woman before smiling.

"Hey Neko-chan, how are you doing?"

'Neko' turned to look at Naruto. "I'm doing... alright," she replied in a soft alto voice. Naruto frowned when he noticed the slight tremor, but didn't get a chance to comment on it as Neko spoke again. "The council has requested a meeting you with, Yondaime-Sama."

"The council requested?" Minato asked, eyebrow raised. "I was not aware the council could request anything, it is not they who control the shinobi forces."

Neko shuffled her feet unsurely. "I am just a messenger, Yondaime-Sama."

"Right," Minato sighed, "is Sarutobi aware of this?"

"Yes."

"Very well, tell him my son and I will be there in a few minutes," Minato said, closing the door on a stunned Neko. The older blond turned to look at Naruto. "What do you think?"

Naruto blinked as his father asked for his opinion, but shrugged his slight surprise off a second later. "I think the council is getting too big of a head, their ego's are becoming large enough that I don't think they'll fit through a door soon. Perhaps we should help them deflate those egos..." a smirk crossed the blond Uzumaki's face as a plan began to form in his mind. "So here is what we'll do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The two blonds were walking side by side as the doors to the council chamber opened. The council chamber was designed much like a courtroom. Raised up on a dais was the Hokage's seat, currently occupied by a rather harried looking Sarutobi Hruzen. On chairs in front and slightly lowered were the three elders.<p>

Shimura Danzo, a old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. Minato knew this man was well-known as a warhawk, and had a much more militaristic view on how the village should be led. He was also the former commander of Root, and though Minato had no proof, suspected that Danzo was still leading Root from the shadows.

Utatane Koharu, an old woman with her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

And the final member was Mitokado Homura, a man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he always wore, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he had managed to retain even in his old age. His outfit was similar to the robes of the Hokage, only without the red lining, hat, or the kanji on the back.

To their left was the Shinobi council, which consisted of the Clan heads, and the current sotaicho (Captain Commander) of the ANBU. Minato recognized many of those in attendance, some who had been the head of their clan when he had been Hokage, and others who had not been. Of those seats, only one was empty, the seat for the police force, which had been controlled by the Uchiha.

And to the other side was the civilian council. Seeing them here caused Minato to frown. During his time he had managed to separate the civilians from the shinobi council, as their presence wasn't needed for anything ninja related. That they were here meant they had managed to entrench themselves in power during the chaos of the Kyuubi attacks aftermath.

As he and his son fully entered the chamber everyone became silent. At least until one of the councilor's spoke up. "What is _he_ doing here?" a man Minato didn't recognize asked with a sneer as he pointed at Naruto.

Minato's frown grew more prominent. "Do you have a problem with _my son_, councilor-san?" he asked. The expression 'silent enough to hear a pin drop' wasn't just an expression after those words left Minato's mouth, it was a literal description of how silent the council chamber was.

"S-Son?" one of the members on the civilian council managed to stutter out after getting her voice back. Minato looked at the woman and nearly cringed at the bright pink hair she had. Seriously, who had pink hair?

"Did you think I would be willing to use anyone else's child to seal the Kyuubi inside of?" asked Minato. It was a completely rhetorical question, merely designed to make the people in the chamber think.

And think they did. For the shinobi side of the council, those who had known and worked with Minato, everything now made sense. It was well-known that the man known by many that the Kiroii Senkou never did anything without a good reason, and would never willingly ask someone else to make a sacrifice if he was not willing to do so himself. A few of those in attendance were cursing themselves for having not realized it. How could they have missed the signs, Naruto in many ways looked exactly like Minato, even when he had been a chibi, right down to those ridiculous spiky, golden locks and bright blue eyes.

For the civilian side, they were not thinking about how stupid they were. No, they were now feeling a form of fear. It was well-known how horribly they had treated Naruto, and it would not be hard for Minato to find that out, if he had not already. If he found out how they had treated them, they were sure it would not bode well for them. Fearful mutterings broke out amongst the civilians.

A tapping on a cane soon brought all speaking to a halt. Everyone turned to the only man who would get people's attention that way, Shimura Danzo. "Perhaps we should get to the reason we called you here, Minato-san," the old man suggested. Though if everything went according to plan this man's ability ti disrespect him would be blunted.

Minato resisted the urge to scowl at the man, not at all liking the disrespectful tone in Danzo's voice. However, there was very little he could do. He was not Hokage anymore, and since he had died, he couldn't even be considered a shinobi of this village. "Very well, why exactly have you _called_ me here?"

Sarutobi was the one who took the reigns for this. "I was speaking with the council, and we were wondering what your plans were, now that you have been returned from the dead?"

"I plan on spending time with my son," Minato said. "I have thirteen years to make up for, and I plan on making the most of the time I have here."

"Would you consider reclaiming the Hokage title?"

As soon as the Sandaime's words were uttered, chaos reigned. There was much shouting going on from the civilian council, many of them protesting Minato's return to the position. The clan heads were talking excitedly to themselves. It was obvious they at least, were happy with the prospect of Minato's return. The elders meanwhile, were scowling at Sarutobi, who had obviously ruined whatever plan they had concocted.

Minato waited until Sarutobi managed to get order back to into the council chambers before speaking. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I should." His words caused a ripple of shock to spread through the council chambers. "I gave much for this village, I sacrificed blood, sweat and tears in it's defense. I killed many foreign ninja to keep it safe. I sacrificed myself and my son for the sake of Konoha and it's people! And the only thing I asked for in return was that my son be treated as a hero for keeping your sorry asses safe from destruction! And what happened to that request? That very simple request and the only thing I ever truly asked of my people?"

"You spat on it! You completely disregarded my dying request! You showed me dishonor by not having confidence in my sealing! You showed me that you never truly respected me by treating my son like some kind of disease!"

Everyone was shocked into silence at the Yondaime's angry exclamations. If words had the power to physically harm people, everyone within the chamber would have been turned into nothing more then ashes at the sheer amount of anger in the man's voice. It was becoming very clear to them that Minato was not happy with their treatment of Naruto.

"T-That's not true!" one of the civilian council members shouted.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Minato roared, his voice actually forcing the council member to recoil back in his seat due to fright. "I've seen the dump my son lives in! I saw the writing you people put up on his walls! You people disgust me! Naruto is the greatest hero this village has ever, or will ever see! Because unlike Kyuubi's previous Jinchurikki, he did not choose to house it, it was forced on him!"

"Previous Jinchurikki?" questioned Tsume, who was the only one currently capable of speaking right now. "Are you telling me that there has been more then one Jinchurikki for the Kyuubi?"

Behind his father, Naruto smirked. This was going to be good.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there have been two others," Minato said, his voice calming down. Only the few who knew Minato well could hear the mirth in his voice, the kind he had when he was about to drop of bombshell. "The first, was none other then Uzumaki Mito-Sama, the _wife_ of Shodai-Sama..." Minato paused, letting that thought sink in and watching with satisfaction at the many faces that paled. "And the second, was none other then Uzumaki Kushina, _my wife._"

Silence. The silence within the council chamber was defining in it's absolution. No one spoke, many dared not even breath as these two revelations came crashing down on them. The wife of their beloved Shodaime Hokage had been the first Jinchurikki for the Kyuubi, a woman who was more loved than any other, almost more loved the Hasharima himself. While Senju Hasharima had been considered one of the founding father's of Konoha, Uzumaki Mito was _it's_ mother. To hear that a woman who was so respected, so loved by the people of Konoha, was a Jinchurikki for the Kyubi No Yokō was a complete shock.

Worse still, they had just learned that Minato's own wife was a Jinchurikki. While Kushina was not as loved as Mito, she had been a widely respected figure. Her battle prowess as a shinobi was as legendary as her temper. Many knew that she and the Hokage had gotten married, though they did not know she had been with child. The shock that they had unknowingly insulted not one, but the wife of _two_ Hokage's was enough that many were rendered completely, and utterly speechless.

"However..." attention snapped to Minato once again who was tapping a finger to his chin. "While I personally don't know if I care for this village as I once did, I do know that my son is a member of it's shinobi forces. And though Sarutobi has done his best to rule of Konoha after my death, he is well past the age where he should be retired and allowed to enjoy life with his grandchild. Therefore, I will be taking up the position of Yondaime Hokage once more."

Once more pandemonium set into the council chambers, with the shinobi side ecstatic and the civilians angry and fearful.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Everyone winced at the ear-splitting screech of the pink-haired council woman.

"And why not?" asked Minato.

"Because... because you were already Hokage," the woman said as she attempted to think of a reason the Yondaime could not reclaim his position. "And you died, so you can no longer be the Hokage."

"That is where you are wrong," Minato said with a thin, somewhat malicious smile. It was an odd look for the normally placid man's face, and many people who saw it shuddered. "You see, before I died, I never passed on the hat to my successor. Sarutobi-san took up the position because there was no one else to do the job. But it states in the village charter, created by Shodai-Sama himself, that 'until the Hokage passes on the hat to another, he shall remain Hokage'. So you see Council woman, because Sarutobi, who was my successor, has given me the ok, I am Hokage."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>It had only been a day Minato was 'renominated' as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, yet much had changed in that small amount of time that made it feel like a lifetime to Naruto. So much had happened in such quick succession that it left the blond's head spinning.<p>

During the coronation or 're-coronation' as it were, for the Hokage, the population had given joyous cheers at the sight of their Yondaime Hokage alive and taking up the position once again. Many could not help but feel that everything was going to be better now. They may have just been in a war, but now they had their Yondaime back.

That joy and jubilation lasted until Minato then spoke of how disappointed he was in them. Many people after that had been shocked. They couldn't help but wonder, why was their Yondaime disappointed? What had they done wrong? After the initial shock had warn off, the people had begun whispering to each other, attempting to figure out why their beloved Hokage was so disappointed in them that he would actually express it in a speech.

Then Minato had dropped the bomb shell. Naruto was his son. Their had been rumors of course, started by the many people who had seen them together, most of the one's claiming Naruto being the Yondaime's son were shinobi, the ones who had seen the two on the forefront of the invasion. The civilians of course, had not believed them, and said it was because the Yondaime was controlling Kyuubi through the seal.

Now those people, people who had scorned Naruto not only felt ashamed, but also afraid. They had treated the son of their hero like dirt. Worse still, Minato had given them the same speech he had the council, informing the people that two of Konoha's most powerful and well loved female figures were in fact, the Kyuubi's previous Jinchurikki. This, coupled with the blond's disappointed sent many into despair, and others into denial.

His speech had an even greater effect on the younger generation, those who had been told to hate Naruto but were given no reason. Now they knew, and their trust in their parents, grandparents, and anyone old enough to know Naruto was a Jinchurikki had been shattered. Many of Konoha's youth had turned away from their parents after that, a rift had opened between the older and younger generations. The problem the older generation was that none of the children and teens who had been taught to hate Naruto had any real reason to hate him. Now that Naruto was not only the son of Minato, but also the hero who held back the Kyuubi, they were no longer listening to the words of their parents and elders.

The only one's who weren't as effected by the announcement to such a large extent, were those who knew Naruto best, even if that wasn't very much comparatively speaking. The Ichiraku's had not cared that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, it did not change anything about their relationship. To them, Naruto was and always would be, their number one customer.

The now famed Rookie nine were a group that had varied affects. Most of what they felt was shock. They had always made fun of Naruto when they were younger, calling him loser, dobe, and picking on him for being a clanless orphan. To hear that Naruto was not only the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but also somehow related to the wife of the Shodai was a kick to the figurative balls for them. Many didn't know what to think, it was almost impossible for them to come to terms with what they now knew. Naruto was practically royalty!

Only two members of the Rookie nine didn't care, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

For Sasuke, all he felt was anger at hearing that the dobe was more special then him. He felt like Naruto was trying to take his rightful fame and glory away from him. Who cared if the idiot was the son of the Yondaime and related to the wife of the Shodai. Sasuke was an Uchiha, a clan far more famous then some stupid Hokage and the woman of a two-bit clan.

Sakura simply thought Naruto was trying to make her Sasuke-kun look bad so she would go out with him. Not that it would ever work, Naruto was an idiot for thinking that she would ever date him just because he was the son of the Yondaime. As far as she was concerned, Naruto was still an idiot.

In the days that followed Suna had confirmed that the Kazekage had been killed, after finding the man's corpse in the desert, not even hidden from view. They had sent a delegation led by Baki and Temari to renegotiate the contract for their alliance. Minato learned that the reason for their desire to see Konoha hurt and it's reputation destroyed was because of their former alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village was sucking their economy dry, especially since the Kaze Daimyo was sending more missions to Konoha then Suna. With that new knowledge an alliance contract was hashed out quickly. Eighty percent of all Kaze No Kuni missions had to go to Suna, and twenty percent of missions in Hi No Kuni would also go to Suna as a show of trust. It was a better deal then the smaller village could have hoped for, and they were more then happy with it.

It was actually a good thing for Suna that they switched sides at the last minute. Had their forces actually fought Konoha then Minato would not have been so giving.

It was a time of change for Konoha, the Yondaime was back and not exactly happy with it's people, and Naruto was now known to be the son of Konoha's greatest hero. However, many couldn't help but wonder, with how poorly people had treated the blond Uzumaki, was the change coming to Konoha for the best?

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"How about another bowl, Ojisan!" Naruto said as he stacked the now empty ramen bowl on the rather large tower of empty bowls.<p>

"Hahaha, comin' right up!" the owner of the ramen stand, Ichiraku Teuchi said with a laugh. "Ayame, help me get another bowl ready for our favorite customer."

"You got it tou-san!" Ayame said as she began helping her father make the food for Naruto.

Said blond leaned back in his seat as he thought about the past few days. He wasn't really sure if he liked the direction things were heading for him in Konoha. Sure, many of the citizens were being nice to him, praising the 'son of the Yondaime' and thanking him for 'protecting them from the Kyuubi' but he knew they were only doing that because of who his father was. While Naruto had always wanted to be respected, he wanted it because he had earned it, not because his father was the Hokage.

He finally understood how Konohamaru must feel. To be honest, being praised because of who you were related to sucked just as much as being hated for something you had no control over.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Ayame said as she placed a new steaming bow of ramen in front of him. Naruto snapped out of his revelry and gave the pretty ramen waitress a grin.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan! You're the best!"

"I-I don't know about the best," Ayame said, blushing in embarrassment. Naruto just grinned as he began slurping up the delicious noodles. Watching the blond for a second, the ramen waitress regained her composure and set her elbows down on the counter, resting her chin in the butt of her hands. "So is it true that you killed Orochimaru?"

Naruto slurped up a mouthful of noodles and swallowed before answering. "Yep, I ended up getting in a fight with him and killed while Tou-san was fighting Nidaime-Sama."

"I always knew were something special," Ayame said with a grin as she ruffled Naruto hair. Said blond pouted at her action, which caused her grin to widen and a small giggle to escape her. She was pleased to see that even with all of the changes he had gone through, both physical and mental, Naruto was still more or less the same kid she used to know.

It was while Naruto was on his fiftieth bowl, having already broken his record by twenty, that an ANBU appeared beside him in a Sunshin. The ninja, wearing a bear mask, looked at the rather precarious stack of ramen bowls, a sweatdrop forming on his head. "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with you."

Naruto nodded, pleased that the shinobi wasn't one of those simpering fools who referred to him as 'Sama' or worse 'Honorable son'. "Tell my old man I'll be there in a second, I just want to finish up my food," he said, finishing up his bowl. The ANBU nodded and left in a puff of smoke.

Standing up Naruto stretched his body out and let out a satisfied sigh of content. He threw some money on the table before, leaving an extra large tip and tossed off a salute. "See you two later," he called as he began to leave the stand. But before he could get out of the door, his path was blocked.

Naruto blinked several times as he saw himself looking into the light-brown, pupiless eyes of Mitarashi Anko. She was staring at him with a very serious expression, and Naruto was not at all sure what she was doing here. He had not had any real interactions with the Tokabetsu Jonin, aside from the time she had cut him with a kunai and then licked his blood. Not normally a best first meeting, but now that Naruto's full heritage had come out, he would freely admit her actions had kind of turned him on.

"Can you help you, um, Mitarashi-san?" asked Naruto. His answer was for Anko to actually lunge at him. Naruto prepared to defend himself but became surprised when the woman's lips smashed against his. For a second, the blond froze, his mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

However, once his brain caught up with the world around him, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He might not know what the hell was going on, but that sure as hell didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it.

He was kind of surprised, Anko's kiss was very clumsy and unsure. She didn't seem to know what she was doing. Which considering the way she acted, was not what the blond Uzumaki had expected. This left Naruto to take over the kiss.

Even more surprising was that as the kiss continued, his cheeks began to get wet. Naruto opened his eyes to see that Anko was crying as they kissed. Not sure if he had done something wrong, or if there was just something wrong with the woman he was currently in a lip lock with, he broke the kiss. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, he hoped his kissing wasn't so bad that she was crying.

Anko's answer was to bury her face in his neck, muttering 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto, confused and unsure did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around the crying woman and held her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the Hokage office to see that several people were already there. His father was seated behind the Hokage desk, a stack of completed paperwork at one end. Beside him were Hiruzen and Jiraiya, who were currently helping him get settled back into his position by updating him on the recent history he had missed. What surprised him, were the other people in the room.<p>

Shikamaru was currently standing in front of the desk with a bored look on his face. He would yawn every now and again, looking for all the world like he didn't want to be there. Beside him was a woman he didn't know. He recognized her as an Inuzuka due to the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to that she had a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Her outfit consisted of a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket, the differences being that it didn't have any front pockets and she was keeping the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her bust. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. The one thing that surprised Naruto was that she had a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and spiky hair, but tied into a neat ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face.

The final member of their group was Aburame Shino, who was standing near the Hokage's desk completely silent.

"Your late," Minato said with a frown. While he wasn't all that worried, Naruto didn't seem the type to be late. He couldn't help but wonder what had held his son up.

"I ran into Anko," Naruto said, shrugging as he entered the office more fully. "She wanted to thank me for killing Orochimaru." He had actually been forced to take Anko to his apartment, as her crying on him had started attracting a crowd and she was too busy balling her eyes out to inform him where she lived. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes for her to calm down, and that was only because she had cried herself to sleep. He still wasn't sure what to make of her reaction to her former masters death, she seemed overjoyed, and yet he was sure somewhere deep inside of her, she was also hurt.

"I'll bet she did, gaki," Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin.

"Jiraiya, I swear if you make any sexual connotations towards Anko, I will castrate you and ram you cock up your ass," Naruto said in a serious tone. While her actions before he got here were confusing, he could recognize when someone's had a bad life on sight, which was why he was feeling protective towards her despite not actually knowing her. He could tell Anko had it tough, and he would be damned if some pervert made any untrue comments about her.

Jiraiya paled, both at the threat – which was not only rather creative and something he had never heard before, but also very violent and unpleasant sound – as well as the tone of Naruto's voice. His tone was calm, almost conversational, like he wasn't threatening someone. That kind of tone was often used by people who really would go through with their threats.

"I have several reasons for calling you all here," Minato began, ignoring the way Naruto had threatened his sensei. As far as the older blond was concerned, Jiraiya deserved that one. "First things first, Nara Shikamaru, congratulations on your promotion to Chunin."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he was presented with a sealing scroll that contained his Chunin Flak jacket.

Minato cracked a smile at the Nara heir. "I expect you to live up to the title of Chunin." He turned his attention to Shino. "Aburame Shino, congratulations on your promotion to Chunin. While you did not get a chance to participate in the exams, it was well noted by instructor Umino how you had come to the academy and helped defend the student population."

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama," Shino said, accepting the sealing scroll with his usual zeal and enthusiasm. Meaning he didn't have any, because Shino had all the emotional responses of a robot.

"And finally, Naruto," at his name the blond straightened. "For not just showing your prowess and ability in the Chunin Exams, but also for beating both the Ichibi No Shukaku's Jinchurikki and fighting and defeating Orochimaru of the Densatsu No Sannin, I hereby grant you the rank of Tokabetsu Jonin." It was the highest promotion Minato was able to give his son, as gaining the title of jonin required one to take the jonin exams. Otherwise he would have been promoted straight to jonin. "You've earned this."

"Thanks, tou-_sama_," Naruto said with a grin. Minato rolled his eyes as he handed Naruto his scroll.

"And now for the other reason you all are here," Minato continued. Everyone, even Shikamaru straightened at his words. "I have a mission of the utmost importance for you. The four of you, under the leadership of Uzumaki Naruto are to find and bring Senju Tsunade back to Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>In a dark cave a dull violet light pulsed and throbbed rhythmically, illuminating a massive statue. The statue was of an upper torso and head with two arms held in front of it, palms raised and fingers curled up. It's wrists were shackled, there was a bit in it's mouth and a blindfold over the upper part of it's face. From under the blindfold multiple eyes could be seen, each one was currently closed.<p>

Standing on the statue's fingertips were eight outlined figures, their eyes being the only distinguishable feature.

"Why did you have to us?" the disgruntled question came from a man whose outline revealed that he had spiky hair and a large bandaged object on his back. "We're less then a day away from Konoha."

"There has been a change in plans, Kisame," another man said. This man had spiky hair as well, in a more messy style. However, the most distinctive feature about this man that could be seen were the eyes. Gray sclera and iris with purple ripples spread out from the center. "I want you to hold back on capturing the Kyuubi until reinforcements arrive."

"What! Why?"

"Sasori will be able to better explain the situation," the Rinnegan bearing figure said.

The one named Sasori, a hunch-backed look figure, said. "Initial reports were a bit sketchy, given that Konoha was recently invaded by Oto and Suna. However, we have now been able to confirm that the Kyuubi Jincurikki was the one who killed Orochimaru."

"So? Orochimaru was a chump," Kisame said. "We all know he was the weakest of us."

"It has also been confirmed that the Yondaime Hokage was returned to life via a kenjutsu that Orochimaru cast."

Silence met that statement. However, the Rinnegan bearer had one more piece of news for everyone there.

"It has also been confirmed that the Kyuubi Jinchurikki has some kind of variation of the Rinnegan."

"Well, shit," Kisame said.

"Therefore, you and Itachi must wait until reinforcements arrive. Hidan and Kakazu will be going with you two. Also, you must not attack the Jinchurikki while he is within Konoha's walls. Between Jiraiya, the Yondaime, the Sandaime, and the Kyuubi Jinchurikki himself, none of you would stand a chance."

"Then how do we get him?" asked a figure with glowing red eyes that held three tomoe.

"Our sources indicate that the Kyuubi Jinchurikki has left on a mission to search for Senju Tsunade," replied Sasori.

"So we wait until he's far enough away from the village that he can't call for help, then we attack?" asked Kisame.

"Yes."

One by one the silhouettes flickered out until only three were left. The spiky haired ring eyed man, another man with a mask that had a swirl-like pattern that converged on the right eye, and the only woman of the group, her hair decorated by a single paper rose.

"Be sure to capture the Kyuubi Jinchurikki quickly," the man in the swirl mask said. "If he does indeed have the Rinnegan, he will become a problem to us later."

"Do not concern yourself, Madara," the man with the Rinnegan said. "He is still new to those eyes. He won't be able to use them to their full potential for years."

"Let us hope you are right," Madara said before disappearing.

"Are you sure this is the best option, Pein?" asked the woman with the flower in her hair. "If he really does have the Rinnegan then..."

"There can only be one god, Konan," Pein said. "And it is not him. Come, we have much work to do in order to prepare for the extraction." After a few seconds hesitation, Konan nodded and both figures disappeared, leaving the room empty save the giant statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The Raikage of Kumogakure read over the report with a large frown. <em>Ē<em> was a very large, muscular man with slicked back white hair and a small mustache. He was wearing his Kage hat and robe without a shirt underneath allowing others to see his hulk like physic, each wrist had a gold bracelet with protrusions sticking out of them.

"Mabui!" he called out as he finished reading the report his subordinates had just sent him about the latest Chunin Exam held in Konoha. What he had read was extremely disturbing, and would need to be dealt with immediately.

The door opened and in walked a young woman with dark-skin and green eyes. She was wearing very formal attire, consisting of a long sleeved, high collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She had her light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. "Yes, Raikage-Sama?" she said.

"I need you to get me Samui! Tell her I've got a mission for her of the utmost importance!"

Mabui blinked at the seriousness and agitation in her leaders tone. However, she was used to her Kage's quirks and rashness and just nodded. "Of course, Raikage-Sama."

As Mabui left, the Raikage went over the report one more time. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will be trouble if I don't deal with you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that a few people felt my last chapter was a disappointed due to it being a mere re-hashing on a manga chapter. I'm not going to apologize for it because I feel it was necessary to add. I have already mentioned my reasons, but since some people didn't seem to read my last notes I'll reiterate them for you. <strong>

**There are several reasons, the first of which is that I don't believe in skipping something so integral to the story just because it was in the manga. What if someone is reading your story, but never read the manga? What if they only watched the anime? Which isn't that far along. What if they haven't even watched the Shippuden Series? This is partly why I write everything, even if the manga has already put in it.**

**The second reason is that I believe in treating all of my writing as if they were original stories. That means I more or less pretend that Naruto Shippuden doesn't exist, that the two year time skip never happened. I find that it makes my writing better because I'm not liable to skip something JUST because it was already in the manga.**

**And the final reason is because I am not lazy. I dislike lazy writers who will think 'since this is already in the manga I'm just going to skip it entirely and/or will only give the bare minimum details'. Then they'll write a single paragraph to explain something, like: "Minato then went on to explain what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack. How Madara Uchiha killed Biwako and Taji and kidnapped Naruto and blah, blah, blah." That is not only an unimaginative way to write but also a very lazy way to write. The only time something is worse then that is when someone does this (Since this already happened in the manga I'm just going to skip it), Which first off is completely breaking the flow of a story and second, maybe not everyone is at that point in the manga and so they won't know what the hell your talking about. Writing fanfiction is not just about rewriting an already existing story, it's about making the story your own as if the original story never happened. The problem with so many writers is they feel it doesn't matter if they add something because it was 'already in the manga' but that just tells me they were lazy and didn't want to add an important story plot for the sake of convenience.**

**I could go on about the importance of adding something from the original story that's important to your own plot line and not half assing it. But I won't. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Run Before You Can Walk

**Disclaimer: While I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own a very awesome kick ass computer, which I write my fanfiction on. And who knows what the future holds. Maybe Kishimoto and Togashi will see my work and be like 'oh my god! This kid is so awesome it kicks our shit out of the water!' then they'll give me the rights to Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho and I will become rich and powerful.**

**Hey, it could happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Run Before you Can Walk<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was sealing some of the items he felt he would need into a sealing scroll when he heard a light groan. Looking over at his bed, he saw Anko beginning to stir. He watched as her eyes fluttered for a second before shooting wide open. The purplette shot off the bed and instinctively reached for her kunai pouch, which was not there as Naruto had taken it off of her when putting her to bed. Her eyes soon landed on said blond Uzumaki and widened.<p>

"N-Naruto..."

"Hey," he greeted with a half smile/half grin. "Are you feeling alright now? You were pretty uh, distraught when I brought you here."

Anko blushed bright red as she remembered her actions, which she would half admit was caused by mass amounts of sake and the other half being genuine gratitude. Though if Naruto were to learn those thoughts he would assume the sake had more of an influence on her. "S-Sorry about that," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I was a little... erm, drunk when I spotted you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I didn't enjoy the kiss," Naruto said with a grin. He watched as Anko looked away. "Though I was a little worried for a moment there. I thought you were crying because my kiss sucked."

"Well I ah... I wouldn't know. That was my first kiss," Anko admitted with embarrassment laden in her voice.

Naruto blinked. "Really? That's surprising." He was even surprised that she would tell him.

"Oh," Anko gained a tic mark on her forehead but kept her face otherwise calm. "And why is that?"

"It's just that your so beautiful I thought you would have men lining up to be with you," Naruto told her honestly. Anko, who had been angry just a few seconds ago, thinking Naruto assumed she was some kind of slut like everyone else, snapped her mouth, which had just opened to spew expletives at him, shut. It took her several moments of silence to process Naruto's words into something she could understand. When she finally did, she looked down at the ground.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Naruto frowned at Anko's actions. They were very different then what he had expected of the strong and frightening kunoichi he had met before the second stage of the Chunin Exams. She seemed so unsure of herself. He had more or less figured out that her public personality was more or less an act. Some of what she showed others were real enough, but the blond was sure that most of what people saw was simply an act she used to keep others away. Despite this, she looked a lot more unsure of herself then he would have expected of a jonin.

"Why wouldn't I think you were beautiful?" Naruto said, answering her question with another question.

Anko looked at him for a moment before seeming to regain her usual attitude. She quickly laughed and said, "well of course I am, right? I mean, I'm the great and sexy Mitarashi Anko."

"You don't need to act around me, Anko-san," Naruto said, causing her laughing to trail off. "I know what it's like to be discriminated against by the village. So don't think you need to pretend around me."

Anko feet began playing with the carpet when she looked down. "I suppose you would, huh?" She looked up at him and grinned. "Though your something of a hero now a days..."

"Yeah, because of my tou-san," Naruto said with a snort. "They don't actually like me, but because I killed Orochimaru and my old man expressed his shame in how they treated me, I'm treated differently. However, I'm not Sasuke so I'm fairly indifferent to their ass kissing." Anko snickered at his words and Naruto grinned. "Listen, I've got a mission so I've got to get going. But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time after I get back?"

"What do you mean? Like a date?" asked Anko, looking at him curiously.

"If you want," Naruto shrugged. "I was just thinking of hanging out, but we could do a date too?" He grinned and winked at her, "you certainly won't find me complaining about taking such a beautiful young woman out to dinner?"

Anko shook her head, partly in amusement and partly to hide her blush. "Your a lot different then what I remember from you, gaki. You do know I'm eleven years older then you, right?"

"You say that like age matters to me," Naruto said. He pointed to his head band. "I'm wearing this, aren't I? That means I'm an adult in the eyes of the village." Actually it didn't matter to him because he wasn't human. As a demon, and one with above S class power he was immortal. Raizen himself had been nearly four thousand years old before he died, and he would have lived longer had he not made that promise to never eat another human. The fact was, when you became timeless, age meant less then nothing.

The blond grinned at Anko, "besides, do I look thirteen to you?"

"No," Anko said, shaking her head. She smirked at him. "You'll have to tell me why you look so much older then you did a month ago."

"Maybe later, for now I've got to head out," Naruto said. "You don't need to bother locking the door when you leave, I don't have anything of value in here anyways."

"Your just going to let me stay here?" asked Anko, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Naruto shrugged. "You can leave any time you want, but I don't particularly care if you stay either. Anyways, I'll see you later Anko-san."

"That's Anko-chan to you gaki!" Anko shouted after Naruto as he left the apartment. The infamous Snake Mistress of Konoha looked around at the apartment, it was clean, but rather trashed, likely from years of abuse and break ins. It certainly wasn't a place someone like Naruto deserved to live. Hopefully the kids father would be able to get him a nicer place. It would be a shame to come to this place every time she wanted to see Naruto, and she was beginning to like the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the North Entrance to see that his team was already there. He looked at the three of them; Hana was standing at the ready, she had three dogs with her, all three of whom had stiffened at his presence. Shino was standing under a tree, there was a slight buzzing sound coming from his insects, which Naruto noticed also had much to do with his presence. The only one missing was...<p>

"Where is Shikamaru?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Right here." Everyone turned to look down the rode to see Shikamaru wearing his usual outfit, only with the Chunin jacket added on. He yawned and stretched his hands above his head, his perpetual lazy and bored expression on his face. "Let's get this troublesome mission over with."

Were it not for the fact that Naruto had more or less expected this response from the lazy ninja, he would have rolled his eyes. "In a minute, first off, I want a dissertation of your skills. I already know most of yours, Shikamaru. However, I never really saw Shino in action, and because Kiba didn't really put up much of a fight in the prelims, I know next to nothing about Hana-san here. Shino?"

"As you well know, I am a member of the Aburame clan," Shino began, pushing his sunglasses up his nose and causing them to flash in the sunlight. "I rely mostly on my Kikaichū beetles in combat. My main style of combat relies on me being several moves ahead of my opponent and boxing them in with my Kikaichū, then draining them of their chakra so they can't fight. I am also versed in several of my clan techniques, such as the Mushi Bunshin (Bug Clone)."

"So your mainly a long distance fighter who relies on chakra eating insects and strategy," Naruto stated after hearing everything Shino said.

"Correct."

"Hana?" said Naruto, turning to the last member of his team and the one he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Right," Hana stood at attention. "Like everyone else in my clan, my style relies heavily on my clan taijutsu and our special attacks. I always fight with my partners, the _Haimaru Sanky__ō__dai (Three Haimaru Brothers)_. I'm also a vet, and have some basic experience in medical jutsu and medicine."

"How good are you at healing humans?" asked Naruto.

"Not very," Hana admitted. "I specialize in dogs, though I do know a few medical techniques for humans I wouldn't be able to heal anything more then superficial wounds."

Naruto nodded, having expected as much when he asked that, but felt the need to confirm. Being a vet meant she specialized in helping animals, not humans, and their were differences in anatomy and genetics she had to account for in her techniques. Meaning the jutsu she used on dogs and cats wouldn't work if she used them on a person.

"Alright, you all know our mission," Naruto began. "We are to find and escort Senju Tsunade back to Konoha. Hana, We're going to rely on you and your ninken (Ninja Dogs) to find Tsunade. Jiraiya-san only gave us a basic heading on where to go."

"Right," Hana said with a nod. "I'll need something of Tsunade-Sama's in order to find her."

"I've got something that Jiraiya-san gave me," Naruto said, holding out a scroll. "We'll wait until we're in town however, as I don't want the scent to possibly get ruined by our own scents." When Hana nodded Naruto looked at his other two teammate's. "Shino, we'll also be relying on your bugs to search out any powerful chakra signatures." When Shino nodded the blond Uzumaki turned to the final member of his team. "Shikamaru, I want you to create several contingency plans in case Tsunade decides to bolt. From what Jiraiya-san told me, it's a very likely possibility with her."

"Sounds troublesome..." he trailed off at the look on Naruto's face, which more or less said 'unless you want to experience untold amounts of pain, do as I say' and hurriedly added, "but I'll do it."

"Good," Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "Our first heading is Otofugen Gai, where Jiraiya-san's spy network last reported Tsunade being seen. We'll be traveling fast, so it should only take a day for us to get there. Now, let's go." After checking out with the gate guards, Naruto and the other's walked out and jumped into the trees. As they began traveling to their first destination, Naruto found his mind on Kyuubi. She had yet to return to him, and while he was not worried as he knew she could take care of herself, he was beginning to miss her.

Sighing, he re-focused on his mission. All he could do was hope she would return soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato had just finished his paperwork for the day when the two members of the elder council, Danzō, and Hyuuga Hiashi entered his office. Minato looked up to see them all there nodded in greeting. "I'm glad to see you've all come so promptly," he said, indicating several seats next to Sarutobi and Jiraiya, who had been with him since the morning. "We have much to discuss."<p>

The three retired ninja, and one clan head all sat down, wondering what they had been called for. "Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, as of this moment I am firing you from the Elders position on the council." Six sets of eyes widened to his statement and Minato was hard pressed not to smile. "Your positions will be taken by Jiraiya-sensei and Hiashi-san, with Sarutobi-san as it's head."

"You can't do this?" Koharu exclaimed, shock clearly evident on her face. "We have been the elders on the council for decades!"

"Which is why it's time for you two to retire," Minato said calmly, having expected this response. "You've remained in power for too long, and I think you've gotten to comfortable with the position. I have another job I want the two of you to do. Many of our shinobi do not understand the politics that run a village. Therefore, I am making it mandatory for all shinobi of Chunin rank and up to learn about the political arena, both in our village and in others. You two will be teaching in seminars once a month until all of our shinobi understand politics, and then again when we get a new batch of Chunin. You will be continuously paid for an S rank mission for doing this, allowing you to keep your comfortable life-styles.

"And I can do this, you forget that I am the Hokage. This village is a military dictatorship with the Hokage in charge. All decisions on how this village is run, and who is helping me run it is up to me. Not you, or anyone else. If you cannot accept that then I will have to forcibly retire you..." He left the threat hanging in the air, forcing the two elders to concede defeat.

Satisfied, Minato dismissed the two and turned to Hiashi. "Aside from your new job as acting elder, I also have a proposition for you."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to be rebuilding the police force that the Uchiha clan once controlled before the massacre," Minato said. "I wish for the Hyuuga to be in charge." Hiashi's eyebrows rose to his hairline, and for the first time in his life, surprise was shown clearly on his face. Minato held back a smile at getting emotion to show on the normally stoic mans face as he continued. "While the Hyuuga will be in charge, this will not be a solely Hyuuga operated program. Your clan will be working closely with those of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans, who have always worked well with the Hyuuga in tracker squads.

"I have already created a basic outline of what I want. However, should you feel the need to make changes, do not be afraid to do so. I want you to look the plans over, and in one month come back with any changes you have the structure of the Police Force. After wards, you will have five months to implement the new Police Force into the inner workings of Konoha. Is this acceptable?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," said Hiashi. While it was hard to tell with the man's stoic face, he looked exceedingly happy. The man left a few moments later and turned to Danzō, who looked at stoic as ever but had a sense of curiosity about him.

Minato looked at Danzō for a few moments, remembering what Naruto had told him about the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_It had only been a few minutes after Minato's first meeting with the council, and after getting his anger at his son's treatment in Konoha off his chest, the newly reappointed Yondaime was feeling much better. With him were Naruto, who was sitting down on the couch looking relaxed and comfortable, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi._

"_Well, I think that went well," Sarutobi said at last. "You managed to leave the council flatfooted."_

"_Good," Minato replied. "Hopefully I will be able to take them even more off guard in the months to come so I can implement the changes I want without interference." He had many changes he wanted to make to Konoha, several of which were actually idea's he had gotten from Naruto who was a fountain of innovation and change. Some would not be able to be implemented for years, but a few were ones he could do now._

_However, his thoughts on what he wanted to change about Konoha were derailed as Naruto spoke. "That old man with the bandages, that was Danzō, right?" he asked._

"_Yes," Sarutobi said, curiosity evident in his voice. "Why do you want to know?"_

"_He is hiding something, several somethings in fact."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Minato with a thoughtful frown on his face._

"_As you I've told, with the Rinnegan I can see and analyze chakra. While I do not have the three-hundred-and-sixty degree vision and ability to see tenketsu as the Byakugan, or the copying abilities of the Sharingan. With the Rinnegan I can see chakra at it's base forms. Danzō has a powerful chakra hidden in his right eye, and there are ten chakra spots on his left arm, though they are not as powerful as the one in his eye. I don't know what they are, but they remind me of the chakra I see when looking at the Sharingan Kakashi and Sasuke possess."_

_This caused the three older ninja to look pensive and startled. Minato decided he would need to make plans in order to force Danzō into revealing himself in a way that implicated him in a treasonous light. He began to make plans on what to do about the known warhawk, either to make use of him, or hang him by the proverbial throat._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am reactivating the black ops program Ne (Root) and placing you at its head." Began Minato surprising the elder man enough that it actually showed on his face. That was of course what he wanted, to leave Danzo off guard and off balance. He and the old Warhawk never saw eye to eye on how the village should be run. Much like Senju Hasarima, Minato believed in trying create peace amongst the Shinobi Villages. While Danzo believed in using fear and war to subjugate the other villages. They had argued many times in the past when Minato had become Hokage. That was what likely had the older man so surprised.<p>

"Of course, I've known even before my death over a thirteen years ago that it was still active. Despite the fact that Sarutobi had _ordered_ you to disband Ne well over three decades ago. However, I am willing to forgive this transgression and not have you executed for treason if _all_ of my conditions are met. My first condition is that I want to know who you have working for you, therefore you _will_ give me a roster of all Ne operatives both past and present on my desk within the next twenty-four hours. Secondly, I want a complete overhaul of your programs training, no longer will Ne operatives be emotionless robots incapable of independent thought. I need them to have a full range of personalities and the ability to switch as needed. They will be working closely with Jiraiya's spy network to go undercover in other hidden villages that we are still hostile towards. We will give them authentic passports to enter other countries under an assumed name and they will have to take on multiple identities to suit our needs. They will be our first line of defense, taking care of any problems we might run into long before these issues ever reach our doorstep."

"You're talking about a complete over-haul of my training methods," Danzō said slowly once Minato had stopped talking. "Such a deviation from my original training will take time, and the older recruits will be very hard to... re-educate."

"Which is why I am giving you three years to accomplish this," Minato said. "Also, I want it made clear that you will no longer be recruiting children, all members of Ne will be Chunin and higher. If you want someone, send me a list of those you feel have the potential to be in Ne and I'll decide whether or not they should go there. You will report your progress to the Hokage each month, I will also be doing a personal check up of my own, just to make sure you have not deviated from my design."

"What about funding?" asked Danzō.

"You still have over 100,000 Ryo from the funds you've been leaking from the treasury," Minato stated, enjoying the look of surprise on Danzō. The man likely thought since Sarutobi never noticed he wouldn't either. It was clear this man forgot just how good at intelligence gathering and reading between the lines Minato was. Truth be told it had not been hard for him to have Sarutobi pull up the money spent from the treasury and discover the trail Danzo had leaked. Of course, it could have been someone else, the money trail had led to a dead end. But considering the reaction he just got, it was safe to assume Danzo was the one leaking funds. "You'll start with that. If you need more funds then we will discuss that at a later date." Hearing the dismissal in Minato's voice, Danzō left.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Jiraiya. "If what Naruto said was true and he is hiding several Sharingan eyes on his body..."

"Then it means he has not only committed a crime against a clan, but also has been experimenting on bloodlines, possibly even using the work Orochimaru had here before leaving Konoha," Minato said, interrupting his sensei.

"Or it could be possible he was working with Orochimaru," Sarutobi pointed out. While he didn't want to think his old friend would do such a thing, the now retired Sandaime knew that if Danzō thought it was for the good of Konoha he would not hesitate to do it.

"That's also possible, which is just another reason to keep an eye on him," Minato said. "Even as the Hokage, I can't just arrest someone on groundless and baseless accusations. While I may be in charge people still have rights and I still have rules that must be followed. I can't just say that my son saw chakra hidden by a couple of bandages, and there is no proof other then a similarity in chakra that what he has hidden are Sharingan eyes. Also, by giving my permission to reactivate Ne, I am making it so that he can't do anything without me knowing. When you told him to disband the program, he didn't, and it allowed him to go underground because you trusted him to do so. During that time he was able to entrench himself in the village, and his actions were those of a ghost. With this, I can keep an eye on him and ensure that should he make a wrong move, I can finish him off."

"If you say so," Jiraiya said with a shrug. He knew that Minato never did anything without a good reason, so if his student thought something was a good idea, then it probably was.

"And while Danzō is digging his own grave, I want you, Sarutobi-san, to keep an eye on our two former elders. If they were the ones who gave away Kushina's birth to Madara, I want to know."

"Of course," Sarutobi said with a smile. "Now that I'm more or less retired, it won't look so suspicious when I go and visit them to see how they are doing and spend time reminiscing about old times."

"Thank you," Minato said. He then turned to his former teacher. "Now, Jiraiya-sensei, you were saying something about a possible threat to my son before the others came."

Jiraiya's expression morphed into a form of seriousness that looked out of place on the normally jovial Gama-Sennin's face. "Yes, I've uncovered a threat, not just to your son but to all Jinchurikki. They are calling themselves, Akatsuki (Red Dawn)."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Otofugen Gai was a very lively place, Naruto decided. The town looked much like any other town, filled with shops, bars and restaurants. There were people walking up and down the street, enjoying the day, window shopping or just spending time with their friends. Stalls lined the street, each one filled with food or games or some other form of entertainment. Parents were taking their children to some of these stalls, buying them ice cream or some other sweet treat, letting them play a game where they had to use a net to catch a goldfish, Naruto even saw a shuriken throwing game that some of the older kids and young adults were playing. There was a lot going on, and Naruto was glad that he had two people who specialized in tracking, otherwise finding Tsunade would prove to be very difficult.<p>

"Uzumaki-san," Shino said after having moved up to his side. "The Kikaichu that I left in our path have picked up four powerful chakra signatures."

Naruto didn't bother looking at Shino as he kept up his charade at looking at all that was going on around him as he said. "What can you tell me about them?"

"One of them is very powerful, in fact, the most powerful signature I can sense is more powerful then all three other signatures combined. Another feels... odd, it feels like there are five different chakra signatures. I'm not skilled enough to tell more then that. The other two are contrasting with each other. One of them is very controlled, refined would be a good word. And the other is chaotic, violent."

the blond Uzumaki nodded as he asked, "and how far out are they?"

"At their current pace, they will be entering the city in ten minutes."

"Ok," Naruto stopped, forcing the other three to stop as well. "Change of plans you two. It seems were being followed by several powerful ninja. I doubt they are friendly, so here's what we're going to do. I want you three to continue on as normal. Go to every bar, motel, casino and gambling parlor in town and see what you can find on Tsunade. Meanwhile, I'll go and deal with this new threat."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Hana. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if all of us came with you."

"Not in this instance," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Whoever is following us aren't your average, run of the mill ninja. I'm likely going to need to go all out, and my techniques are destructive. I'd be just as prone to hurting you guys as I would them."

"Fighting sounds too troublesome anyways," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "So I'll leave it to you. Just try not to die, otherwise your old man is gonna give us a lot of troublesome grief."

"I don't like it," Hana said, "but I also know that you killed Orochimaru, and you are in charge."

"I'll shall have some Kikaichu monitor your situation," Shino said. "As we are a team, we will step in should you find yourself in trouble."

Naruto nodded, "that's fine, though I don't think I'll need help. Focus on getting information on Tsunade for now. I want to have her either located, or if she's not in this town I want to know where she went."

The three gave Naruto a quick, "hai!" before heading out.

Sighing, the blond began walking around town again as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>for several seconds, Minato said nothing as he looked at the nervous Jonin in front of him. "Hatake Kakashi," he began at last, looking at a file on the man who had at one point been his student. "Jonin-sensei of team 7, ever since I heard about you being a jonin-sensei I have had your files pulled up. I must confess to being disappointed in the way you've handled your team." The silver haired jonin's lone eye widened but he was given no chance to speak as the Yondaime continued. "From these files I have come to the conclusion that you have been negligent in your duties as a jounin-sensei."<p>

"We shall start with a review of your mission to Nami No Kuni (Wave Country), which started off as a C rank guard and escort mission. After finding out that the client had lied about the mission parameters, you failed to take in your students safety first and decided to press on with the mission. Even after facing off against a member of the Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, and having the mission upgraded to an A rank you refused to back out of the mission. In your arrogance you also failed to even call for back-up – which you know is the standard procedure when continuing with a mission that is beyond the current level of the team sent – and after your confrontation with the Demon Brothers is something that would have been simple for you thanks to your summoning contract with the dogs."

"Despite knowing the danger you continued the mission where you faced the Kirigakure No Oni (Demon of the Hidden Mist) Momochi Zabuza and would have been killed were it not for the quick planning of one of your students. Even after this lucky break you once again ignored protocol and refused calling for back-up, which would have undoubtedly arrived before your second confrontation with Zabuza. It was only after all of this when you finally decided to teach your students tree-climbing, which they should have learned two weeks after graduating from the academy."

"Your actions nearly cost you two members of your squad during your second encounter with Zabuza to Haku, who only lost that battle due to Naruto accessing the chakra of the Kyuubi, a dangerous situation as he had not had any instruction on how to properly use it. As it is, only his strong will and sense of moral's stopped him from succumbing to it's power. After this mission you continued along this road for until it came time for the Chunin Exams, and ignored two of your students so you could focus on Uchiha Sasuke after his Sharingan's manifestation via private tutoring once the other two had left."

"Because of your inaction in their training, both Naruto and Sakura were woefully undertrained. As I understand it Naruto still had trouble with his chakra control, due to the vast reserves given to him via the Hakke Fuïn leaking Kyuubi's chakra into his chakra coils. Rather then help him and Sakura, who was floundering due to a lack of motivation to train, motivation which you should have provided, you left them in favor of a single student."

"Despite knowing of these problems and not doing anything to fix them, you nominated your team for the Chuunin Exams without giving them any warning or time to train for it. It was only thanks to Naruto activating a bloodline having long since been thought lost on my families side that the three even managed to make it past the second stage. Then as soon as the preliminary rounds were over you disappeared on your gennin without a word to them so that you could once again privately train the Uchiha."

"Not only that but despite Sasuke having received Orochimaru's Juïnjutsu, which combined with his already unstable personality made him a very dangerous person. You taught him exclusively, without even bothering to check in on your other students. Naruto got lucky, having already had a training plan in place and didn't need your help to do it. However, Sakura, who was the weakest on your team was left behind."

"I must also consider the fact that you allowed Uchiha Sasuke to copy what you knew of the Goken, which you yourself copied from Maito Gai. On top of that you went ahead and taught nature manipulation to a gennin so that he could learn the Chidori, which he then proceeded to try and use on his teammate after learning that he had been disqualified due to your tardiness."

Through out the entire meeting, Kakashi had slumped down further and further as he listened to Minato berate and bring him down. Finally, after Minato appeared to be finished, he asked. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I... no," Kakashi admitted, his shoulders slumping even further.

Minato sighed. "I'm disappointed in you Kakashi. I thought I taught you better then that, but it appears you learned nothing in your time with me. Nor did you learn anything from Obito." He saw his former student wince. "I can't overlook these issues. Not only does everything I've read show a lack of foresight, it also shows a blatant amount of favoritism and lack of leadership abilities. Because of this, you are going to be placed on a six month probation, and after wards you will have to go through thorough testing to see if you truly have all of the qualities we look for in a Jonin."

"But S-sensei..." Kakashi gulped at the look Minato gave him and corrected himself. "Y-Yondaime-Sama, what about team seven?"

"As it is team seven has been officially disbanded," Minato said. "Naruto has already been promoted to Tokabetsu jonin due to his feats in the Chunin Exams and his victory over two very powerful ninja, one of which was S-ranked. Sasuke on the other hand will be getting a full psychiatric evaluation by Yamanaka Inoichi. Should he prove to be unstable his chakra and Sharingan will be sealed until he can prove himself able to use his talents and skills correctly."

"Also, as a form of reparation, you will make a list of every jutsu you know and submit it for documentation. Thirty of those jutsu will go to Naruto as a form of reparation for willful neglect."

Kakashi just nodded, he was beginning to feel rather numb. For but a moment the world around him went out of focus as the ghostly forms of his deceased teammates Materialized in front of them. Both held a disappointed look. Even worse he could see the image of his father looking just as ashamed of him. The forms vanished the next second however, and Kakashi was left standing with his newly revived former sensei. "And Sakura?"

"From what I've seen of her files Sakura should have never even become a genin," Minato said coldly. "She may have intelligence but she lacks everything else, and that brain of hers seems to leave when ever Sasuke is involved. If she wants, she can reenter the academy, but I won't have a girl who doesn't train, doesn't work and berates one of her teammate's in my ninja force."

Kakashi nodded once before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Minato closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry to do this to you Kakashi, but it seems you still have hard lessons that need to be learned."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto spent nearly an hour walking around Otofugen Gai pretending nothing was wrong. He spent some time eating the local cuisine and playing a few of the games. Being a ninja, and one blessed with the luck of a fox, Naruto won every one of the games he played. Not having much need of them, the blond gave quite a few gifts away to some of the kids he found that weren't having much luck. Finally deciding enough was enough, he bought a a stick of dango and began walking out of the city proper.<p>

It didn't take long before Naruto reached a decent sized park that was just on the outer limits of the city. Finishing up his dango he swallowed before calling out, "are you four gonna stay hidden, or do I have to blow this place up before you four come out of hiding?"

Four figures appeared within the clearing Naruto had selected for his battle ground. The first one Naruto laid eyes on was the guy who looked like an older Sasuke. He had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail; which was later obscured by the high collar high collared black cloak that had red cloud designs on it. There were however, a few differences between this man and Sasuke, aside from the age difference. Sasuke had very pale skin, while the man before him had a slightly darker tone of skin. However, the two most distinguishing features for Naruto were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes, and the eyes themselves. They were red with three tomoe in each eye. The Sharingan.

"So the rumors really are true, this gaki does have the Rinnegan like leader-Sama." Naruto's attention shifted from the man with the Sharingan, who could only be Itachi's older brother and the one who massacred the Uchiha clan, to look at the guy directly to his left. He very tall and fairly muscled shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, a trait that reminded the blond of Momoichi Zabuza. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He was wearing the same cloak as the other three with the only differences being the large object he had on his back and the Kirigakure head band with the slash running through it.

"Who the fuck cares, let's just grab this little shit so we can go! Bad enough I can't sacrifice his ass to Jashin-Sama," said a man with had medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for _Three_(三, _san_). He had a rather large Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back.

"Shut up Hidan, no one wants to listen to you complain or listen to you spout your mouth about your stupid religion." The last member was a dark skinned, muscular man that towered over everyone in Akatsuki with the exception of big blue, as Naruto called him. He wore a hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. Aside from his cloak he wore the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolised that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore dark green nail polish and an Akatsuki ring with the kanji for _North_ (北, _hoku_) was placed on his left middle finger.

"Oh fuck you, Kakazu!" shouted Hidan, "I'm sick of fucking listening to your shit! Fucking, money loving prick. If you keep bad mouthing Jashin-Sama, I'm gonna fucking send you to hell!"

"Even hell runs on money," Kakazu said, "I'd be just fine."

"As amusing as it is to watch two grown adults act like a bunch snot-nosed brats," Naruto said, interrupting the duo before they began. "I'm gonna have to ask that we get the ball rolling. To be honest, I'm glad you four came here. You see, I haven't had a good fight in a long time, since I killed Orochimaru anyways, but even he couldn't give me the challenge I've been craving. I hope you four do better."

"Hey, listen to this brat, Itachi," the blue skinned man said. He grabbed the handle of the object he was holding and pulled it off his back, setting on his shoulder as a smirk graced his features. "He thinks he actually has one it takes to defeat us."

"Come with us, Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "Failure to do so will only make this harder for you."

Naruto chuckled as he felt chakra invade his coils. "I hope you don't think genjutsu of this level is going to work." He unleashed a torrent of his youki and destroyed the illusion, along with the second one that had been woven into the first. It was a little trick Kyuubi had shown him. While his chakra control was not good enough to dispel a genjutsu higher then a B rank, his youki could, even if he hadn't had decent control over it. "I'm feeling a little insulted by your pathetic attempt at genjutsu, Itachi. I think I should show you just why it's a bad idea not to go all out on me at the very beginning!"

Blurring in a burst of speed, Naruto shot towards the four missing-nin. Only Itachi was able to get out of the way in time, thanks to his Sharingan allowing him to see Naruto's movements with perfect clarity. The other three were not so lucky as the blond appeared in between. Kisame ended up getting a double fist to the chest, while both Kakazu and Hidan were smashed in their respective faces. All three were sent flying backwards.

"I'm not surprised you managed to evade me," Naruto said as he looked behind him towards Itachi. "Those damn monkey marbles of yours are annoying."

"You are very fast Naruto-kun, and quite strong," Itachi complimented. "However, I would suggest you give up. You do not have any hope against all four of us."

"Heh, so you say." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You little shit!" Hidan shouted as he got back up and charged the blond. "I'm gonna fucking murder your ass!"

Naruto turned to look at Hidan, who was closing in and swinging his scythe like a madman. Naruto sweat dropped at how uncoordinated the guys attacks were. It was like he just fought without any thoughts on what he would do next. The blond really hoped that wasn't how Kyuubi told him he fought.

Holding out his hand, Naruto called out, "Shinra Tensei." An invisible force smashed into Hidan, forcing him to once more go flying backwards. Naruto didn't have any time to admire his handy-work though as two masks, one that looked like a demonic tiger, and another that took on a strange four-legged body with wings came at him.

"Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Intelligent Hardwork)!"

"Fūton: Atsugi (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!"

The lion mask fired a small fireball, which erupted into a literal firestorm as it struck the ground. It burned everything in it's path as it came towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, a tornado was released from the four-legged mask. It combined with the fire jutsu and created a massive firestorm nearly five times as large as the one that had been struck by the wind.

Naruto waited until he could feel the heat from the flames of the firestorm, then made liberal use of shundo and escaped the attack with ease. Reappearing several meters away. He took a second to complement himself on his choice of battle ground. He was far enough away from the city that it wouldn't take any damage from his battle. That was good, he didn't need civilian casualties. Looking around for a mere second, the blond Uzumaki spotted and charged his closest opponent, Uchiha Itachi.

Said ninja only noticed just as Naruto appeared before him, and if the widening of the man's eyes were any indication, he was surprised. That did not stop him from preparing for their first close range encounter however, and Naruto and the Sharingan user began trading several blows. Their fists and feet were mere blurs as they fought, both of them launching attacks left, right and center at each other.

"Your good," Naruto said with a grin as he launched several quick as lightning kicks, switching from high to low at random. Itachi dodged or redirected each one, using his Sharingan to keep up as he soon found Naruto was faster then him. "Really good. Way better then Orochimaru."

Itachi didn't speak as he finished dodging Naruto's last kick, then launched several quick strikes with his fists. None of them reached Naruto as he dodged each one fairly easily. However, before the blond could counterattack Itachi jumped back and sped through a set of hand seals, "Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu!"A large fireball was launched from Itachi's mouth. Naruto held up his hands as the fireball came in.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)!" The fireball touched Naruto's hands and began to shrink as he absorbed the chakra into his body. It didn't take long before the entire technique was gone. Once Naruto finished absorbing the fireball, he pointed his hands at Itachi, palms up. "Shinra Tensei!" The repulsion attack smacked into Itachi, who was sent flying back.

However, when he hit the ground Itachi was covered in a burst of smoke and was replaced with a log.

"I've got you now Gaki!"

"I'm gonna sacrifice your ass to Jashin-Sama!"

Naruto looked on either side of him to see Hidan and Kisame charging in, one with his scythe and another with large object. Naruto frowned as he charged youki into both hands. When the two swung at him Naruto lashed out, striking the two weapons with his hands and unleashing a blast of youki. A powerful blast was launched from each fist, the reddish black energy crackling in it's intensity.

The scythe melted as Hidan was sent flying back with a loud scream of pain. The bandages on the large object were shredded, revealing a sword. Or at least, what Naruto assumed was a sword. The things construction was atypical in that its actual blade was comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. When Naruto's youki blast hit the sword, a loud screech was heard from it. The sound being emitted reminded the blond of a dying beast.

"What the hell!" Shouted Kisame as his sword began to chip and vibrate. The blue missing ninja's face became much more pale as he listened to his swords pained shrieks. "What the hell kind of chakra is this! His chakra hurt Samehada!"

Naruto smirked. "This is no ordinary chakra fish bait," he said. "My chakra is so potent that it's poisonous to anyone and anything. That includes the overgrown sack of scales your carrying!"

"Why you little shit!" Kisame roared, losing it as he charged at Naruto. However, while Kisame had some speed, he was no where near as fast as Itachi who was still slower then Naruto.

Said blond moved in quickly, utilizing shundo to appear directly in front of Kisame. Reddish black energy appeared crackling along his hand as the demon-shinobi created a knife's edge. He plunged the hand directly into Kisame's chest, only for Kisame to burst into... crows?

"Ha.. genjutsu," Naruto broke the genjutsu over himself, and saw that his entire field of vision was another firestorm of epic proportions. The blond grit his teeth, the jutsu was much too large for him to absorb with his current skill. He wouldn't be capable of taking in such a large scale attack. _I've only got one choice! _His hands were spread out and channeled more chakra into his technique then he ever had in one jutsu. "SHINRA TENSEI!"

Naruto harnessed his chakra and sent it out in a large blast of repulsive energy. The jutsu didn't get rid of the entire firestorm, but it did create a large hole in the center. The attack was also aimed directly at the lion mask, which Naruto knew from the last time launched fire attacks. His shinra tensei completely overpowered the mask and sent it sailing into and through a tree. It cracked as it ploughed into the earth and then shattered seconds later, the thread that held the mask together unraveling in the process.

A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth, however, he soon found he had no time to rest as a voice behind him called out. "Come here you mother fucker!" Turning Naruto saw a literally burnt to the crisp Hidan. The silver-haired man's skin was flaking and falling off due to the poisonous and acidic effects of his youki, Naruto could even see the man's ribcage being exposed along with several muscle groups that looked close to melting off. Naruto had to wonder how the man was still alive, much less able to run at him.

Thankfully, his surprise at seeing someone actually survive an attack with his youki was not enough to keep him from acting. Naruto channeled chakra into his index finger and made an L shape with his hand. Reddish black youki crackled into a ball on the tip of his finger, before it was released in a large cylindrical wave that overtook Hidan. This time the man didn't even get the chance to cry out in pain as his entire body was literally vaporized by the power Naruto pushed into the attack.

Before Naruto could pat himself on the back, he was attacked by another mask, this one looking like some kind of deformed biped. It shock a large bolt of white lightning at him that Naruto was forced to use his speed to dodge. As he sped out of the way of the lightning, Naruto was about to use shundo to get near Kisame, who looked to be closest to him. However, before he could do so, a large fire dragon rushed at him. Gritting his teeth Naruto absorbed the chakra from the jutsu, only to yelp in pain as the lightning bolt hit him from behind. Thanks to the youki that covered his skin, it was protected for the most part, but that attack still stung something fierce.

Glaring at the mask Naruto shundo'd directly next to it, and then pulverized it with a youki enhanced fist. On instinct alone he spun on the balls of his feet, Naruto launched an energy blast at Itachi who had appeared behind him. He only had enough time to widen his eyes as he saw the pulse of chakra.

Only for Itachi to explode violently.

Naruto was launched back to due to combined might of his youki attack and Itachi's exploding clone. Flipping around Naruto landed on his feet and skidded several meters back, leaving two long trenches from where his heels had been forced to dig into the ground. He uncrossed his arms, which were smoking but there was thankfully no damage done to him beyond the average stinging in his arms. He looked at the three remaining enemies, Itachi was standing just a little ways away, along with Kisame. Kakazu was farther away, and Naruto saw that his entire body was covered with stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together, and if was he was seeing from the wind mask that had been attacking him a little while ago going into his back said anything, his body was composed of hundreds of thick, dark grey threads woven throughout his flesh. Kind of gross but considering some of the demons he had seen, not all that unusual.

"This gaki's much stronger then we thought," Kisame said.

"He managed to destroy two of my hearts," Kakazu grumbled. "I haven't had someone destroy my hearts since my battle with the Shodai Hokage."

"You have fought most admirably, Naruto-kun," said Itachi. "However, surely you can see you are at a disadvantage. Please surrender and come quietly."

Naruto began snickering. Then he began laughing. "You don't honestly think I'm going to give up after this battle just started getting good, do you? This is the kind of fight I've been waiting for!"

"Heh, the gaki's got guts, I'll give him that," Kisame said with a smirk. "If he wants a fight I say we oblige the kid, Itachi."

Itachi closed his eyes and seemed resigned. "It seems we have no choice."

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet Itachi," Naruto said as his eyes began to glow dark reddish black, making his Rinnegan eyes look truly demonic. Youki began pouring out of him in waves, the energy forming a cylinder around him that began to crackle with the contained energy. The three S-ranked ninja all saw the power, and while they didn't know what it was, they knew instinctively that it would be a bad idea to let him unleash that power.

Itachi, Kakazu and Kisame all sped towards the blond. Kisame readied several hand-seals for his most powerful jutsu. The brat had already hurt his Samehada with his weird chakra, there was no way he would let it get damaged again. The two remaining masks extended out of Kakazu's body and readied their jutsu while the missing taki ninja' skin took on a metallic gray color. Itachi had activated his Mengekyo eyes, preparing to use his most powerful jutsu on the blond.

However, before any of the four fighters could attack, a large red wave of energy crested between them. The power blew the three S-ranked ninja back, while Naruto dug his heels into the ground and channeled chakra to his feet. The power, which Naruto noted was youki, flew past them, leaving a large trench as it continued on into the forest where it left even more destruction in it's wake before dissipating. What was left between the three S-ranked ninja and Naruto was a large trench that had steam pouring off of it, like the attack had literally melted parts of the earth. Three sets of eyes widened as Itachi, Kisame and Kakazu wondered who had the power to create such a powerful attack.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto-Sama!" everyone turned to see a beautiful red-haired female with carmine eyes and red hair with gold high-lights. She was wearing a crimson sleeveless unitard with mesh netting running along the sides of her torso and a black battle kimono over it. A red sash with a black line running through the center held the kimono together. At the bottom-front-left side of the Kimono was the symbol of the kitsune clan. The outfit clung to most of her body like a second skin, and though it didn't show much it left very little to the imagination.

On her feet were a pair of old style ninja greaves, where the big toe was separated from the rest. The armor was a dark red in color, with golden lines moving across it in the pattern. They were segmented and moved up her calves, stopping at the ankle where a fox-head was being used as a knee-guard. Likewise she was wearing a pair of shoulder guards that were shaped in a fox head with the same color scheme being used. On her forearms was the same segmented armor as her ankles, which stopped in a guard plate just above her knuckles. Under that she had red fingerless gloves.

Her red hair with gold highlights was tied into a pony tale behind her with a red head piece that possessed four triangles surrounding and keeping her hair in place. The long red tresses swayed in a light breeze. Strapped across her back was a long sheath and in her left hand was a Nodachi.

Everyone looked at the beautiful, smiling female, wondering who she was.

Everyone accept Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are, another chapter, a large battle. What's there not to love? <strong>

**I know some people were disappointed with the council not getting their due ass-kicking. I don't want anyone thinking that the Council has been let off for their treatment of Naruto. They will be getting what's coming to them, but it will happening slowly. I plan on bleeding them out before going in for the kill.**

**I'm just violent that way.**


	14. A Prelude of Whats to Come

**Disclaimer: owning Naruto? Yeah, don't own it. Owning Yu Yu Hakusho? Ha! I wish. The fact is I own neither of these money makers. It's a depressing fact when you think about. But then, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and you guys would have to pay to watch and/or read my stuff. Or just wait until it was posted online.**

**Either way, I don't own these two franchises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Prelude of What's to Come<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late Naruto-Sama!" Kyuubi said with a bright smile as she looked at Naruto. That smiled turned into an embarrassed blush as Naruto suddenly appeared right next to her and began rubbing their cheeks together.<p>

"Kyu-chan!" He cried out as he rubbed his left cheek against hers affectionately. "I should be totally pissed at you for interrupting what had to be the most awesome fight I've ever been in. but you're just so damn sexy in that outfit that I can't even bring myself to care about that!"

"N-Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi replied embarrassingly. She tried to push the blond off of her, but he seemed to know she would do that and stuck to her like glue. Eventually several tic marks formed on her head and she smashed the flat end of her sword against his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" asked Naruto, rubbing the newly formed lump on his head. He sniffed a little as crocodile tears formed in his eyes. "That really hurt you know?"

"That was for embarrassing me," Kyuubi said, not falling for his games. He had been playful enough during their time in Makai that she knew all the tricks he had, and knew the most effective way not to fall for them. For example, when he began to form those false tears in his eyes, it was best to just ignore him as you would a child. He would stop eventually, she just had to be patient.

"B-But I missed you..." more tears began pouring out of his eyes. However, Kyuubi just rolled hers. He had tried the fake tears before and it hadn't worked then. What made the blond think it would work now?

"Yes, yes and I missed you too," Kyuubi said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, your in a battle, remember?"

"Oh right," Naruto grinned almost sheepishly as he turned to face the three S-ranked ninja who were staring at the two uncertainly. "Your sexiness made me forget all about them."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes as she placed the blunt end of her nodachi on her shoulder. "I'm sure."

Naruto turned back to the group and gave them a smirk. "Now, how about we continue right where we left off?" The three S-rank shinobi just stared at the blond and the red head, blinking owlishly as different thoughts went through their head.

_'Naruto-Sama?'_ that was the first thing that crossed Kisame's mind as he saw the hot red head that just came strolling into the middle of their fight with the kick ass looking sword. _'Why is it always these bishonen pretty boys who get all the girls?'_ Every where they went he never got any looks, other then the 'oh my god he's blue and has gills!' kind of looks. It was always Itachi who got the girls swooning over him. And he never did anything to the girls making cow eyes at him! Just ignored them like he did everyone else.

Damn that Itachi!

Now this brat, who despite looking much older then his thirteen years was still only thirteen _and_ had the hottest female Kisame had ever seen in his life calling him Naruto-_Sama_. It just wasn't fair! He was an all powerful S-ranked shinobi wanted in Kiri for killing a number of their nobility. Wasn't that worth something? Didn't he have the bad ass thing going for him? Why wasn't that enough to get the chicks?

_'It's the gills isn't it?'_ Kisame lamented. Or maybe it was because he was blue? He could never figure it out.

Meanwhile, Itachi was analyzing everything that had happened so far since the battle had begun. Out of all of Akatsuki members who came to capture the blond Former Jinchurikki (not that Naruto was aware of their actual reason for fighting him), he was the one who could see Naruto with the most clarity.

And what he saw disturbed him.

Having assumed he was using the Kyuubi's youki when that reddish black energy began leaking out, Itachi had activated his Mangekyo in the hopes he could use the Sharinga's latent ability to suppress the Kyuubi. Unlike Madara's famed ability in manipulating the Kyuubi, Itachi's could not do that, but it could push it back. However, when he activated his Mangekyo and got ready, he saw that the power Naruto was using was not the Kyuubi's.

It was all his own. The reddish black energy that could not be anything other then some kind of demonic chakra belonged solely to Naruto. Even worse, the feeling Itachi got from the youki being put out by the blond was much stronger then what he had felt that night thirteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It did not have the killing intent, nor the bloodlust that the Kyuubi had during the attack. No, this was just pure, unadulterated power. More power then anything Itachi had ever felt in his life. And it was this which disturbed him more then anything else.

He turned his attention to the red-head and his eyes widened. Though he could sense she was suppressing her power greatly, he could see it rolling off her in subtle waves with his Sharingan. A red energy that was far more powerful then him, Kakazu and Kisame combined. The only thing they had to be thankful for was that the girl's power was not as strong as Naruto's. Not that this knowledge was much of a consolation prize.

For just a second, the image of a raging nine tailed fox appeared behind her. Itachi's eyes widened and in the next second it disappeared, leaving him wondering if their might be a problem with his Sharingan, because what he had just seen should not be possible.

Possible or not, Itachi was no longer confident of their chances of victory. Naruto had been keeping pace with them and already killed one of their members, and he didn't seem winded in the least. That meant if they wanted to survive the day they only had one option available to them.

"Kisame, Kakazu," Itachi said. "The situation has become unfavorable. We must retreat."

"What?" Kisame asked, looking at his partner. "Aw, come on Itachi. Surely just because this babes been added to the equation doesn't mean we should give up?"

"We have been at a disadvantage since the beginning, Kisame," Itachi said. "Even with the information leader-Sama gave us on the Rinnegan, we had no clue about his other powers. It's clear continuing to fight at this moment is ill advised."

"Tch, alright," Kisame grumbled. He looked over at Naruto and grinned. "Looks like it's your lucky day squirt. We won't be able to rumble with you anymore."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You shouldn't speak so confidently after what Itachi just said!" The blond grinned and tapped his ears. "I heard the entire conversation. Do me a favor, tell your leader that if he wants something done he should gather more people. Oh, and he should probably come here himself. If he's strong enough that S-ranked ninja are following then he'd probably give me a good fight."

Kisame smirked. "Heh, we'll be sure to remember that."

As the three ninja disappeared Kyuubi turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Your just letting them go?"

"Yep," Naruto replied, his nonchalance making Kyuubi gain a tic mark on her head. "With you here killing them would have been too easy. Hopefully, when they show up again I'll get an even better fight."

"Figures that was your reason," Kyuubi muttered. "Your just like Raizen-Sama, always looking for a better fight."

"You day that like it's a bad thing," Naruto joked.

"It's not a bad thing, I just don't think it's conducive to your health," Kyuubi replied.

"Well, in order to get stronger I need to fight, right?" said Naruto. "So if I let them go it gives them the opportunity to get stronger and give me a better fight. As far as I can see it's a win win situation, I get a good fight, and they get to live longer." Kyuubi rolled her eyes but didn't reply, his answer was exactly what she expected. Like Raizen, Naruto loved battle and if given the option of letting an opponent live so they could give him a better fight another day, he would do so every time.

"You'll be pleased to know that I've informed the Kitsune Clan Council of your existence," Kyuubi said, smoothly changing the subject.

"And?"

"Everything is in place," she answered. "We're currently gathering members of the clan that have been scattered across Makai, it will take a while as the Demon World is a big place, but I'm confident that we'll find all of the members within a year. I've also spoken with them about becoming your personal summons, many seem intrigued by the idea."

"I take it a few don't?" said Naruto.

"Some seem to think it's beneath us," Kyuubi said with a frown. She might have said more but there conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru and the rest of his squad. The three ninja plus three dogs ran up to them and stopped just a few feet away.

"Damn... troublesome blond," Shikamaru muttered, "you know we caught your explosions from the city. Perhaps you could go a little farther out next time? You nearly caused a panic with the civilians." He looked at the area that had been a battle field just a few minutes previously and shook his head. The entire land was littered with craters, trenches and scorch marks. It looked like a maelstrom had passed through the place, pun very much intended. "And did you have to destroy the entire place? Man, this is so troublesome."

"Oops," Naruto said sheepishly. "Guess I got a bit carried away. Won't happen again."

"Whatever..." Shikamaru muttered. His eyes panned over to Kyuubi and he frowned. "Whose she?"

"Ah! That's right, introductions," Naruto said. "Right! Team, this is... Kit." He studiously ignored the way Kyuubi's eyes twitched at his name for her. "She a friend of my I met while training for the Chunin Exams. Kit those are Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Hana and the Haimaru Sankyōdai."

_**'Kit? Are you serious? Is that the best you can come up with?'**_

Naruto only just managed to keep his face impassive at the disgruntled sound in Kyuubi's voice. _'Yeah well, you came on rather short notice and I had to come up with something. I couldn't just say 'by the way guys, this the Kyuubi No Yoko. You know, the demon lord that nearly destroyed Konoha. Oh but don't worry, she's totally cool and a real demon in the sack.' Yeah, that would go over well.'_

**_'But did it have to be kit?' _**Naruto blinked at the whine in Kyuubi's voice.

_'What's wrong with kit? I thought it was a decent name considering I only had a few seconds to think of it.'_

_**'Why kit?'**_

_'Because it's short for Kitsune,'_ Naruto gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and received what amounted to a face-palm.

"Hello," greeted Hana while Shino gave a nod of acknowledgment and Shikamaru just yawned.

"A pleasure," Kyuubi said politely if a bit reserved. Naruto knew it was because she didn't like humans, but was being tolerant of them because of him. Hopefully, she would come to see that humans weren't so bad after interacting with them a bit more.

"So what did you guys find out on Tsunade?" asked Naruto once the introductions had been made.

"Well she's no longer in town," Hana replied. "I went to a few gambling parlors and it seems we just missed her. She was in a few days ago and left yesterday. Her heading was North of here so there are several possible choices of location."

"With what we know of Tsunade it will likely be the place with the largest casino," Naruto said.

"In that case you'd want to go to Tanzaku Gai," said Kyuubi. Everyone including Naruto turned to look at her. "What? I've gambled on occasion," she defended. During her tenure in the human world, after being forced to leave Makai, Kyuubi needed some way to get money to live. While she could have seduced rich men to make due, the thought of seducing a human was repulsive to her. So she had taken to gambling, and considering she had the luck of a fox, pun very much intended, her streak of winning had at one point been almost as legendary as Tsunade's streak at losing.

"Then I suppose that's where we're going," Naruto determined. "We'll rest up in a hotel tonight and make our way to Tanzaku Gai tomorrow." With Naruto's decision made the group plus Kyuubi made their way back into the town to find a place to sleep.

As they walked through the town Naruto found that Shikamaru was correct, everyone seemed to be talking about the large and rather destructive battle that Naruto had with Itachi and the other S-rank ninja. Naruto wasn't sure if they knew he was the one in the battle, or if it was just the fact that he was wearing his ninja garb, but many of the people were looking at him, or perhaps the group in general as they moved. A few people even pointed and began talking about them. Naruto, who had enhanced hearing listened in on a few of the conversations around him.

"Hey did you here those explosions just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I heard there was a battle."

"They say several powerful shinobi were fighting."

"I heard the shinobi were fighting a demon!"

Naruto almost snickered at that last one, it was undoubtedly just a rumor people made up for the mass amounts of destruction Naruto had caused. It was also unknowingly the most accurate description of what happened.

Finding a hotel was rather easy. There were several dozen around the town and the team of Konoha shinobi and Kyuubi chose a small hotel called the Lazy Panda. The ended up getting three rooms, one for Hana and her dogs, one for Shikamaru and Shino, and another for Kyuubi and Naruto. Shikamaru and Shino had both looked at them oddly at that, but shrugged it off. Shikamaru because he just didn't care, and Shino because he was too tactful to say anything.

Hana might have said something, but despite having been apart for the better part of a week, Naruto's scent was all over Kyuubi. It wasn't all that hard for an Inuzuka to figure out. And even if she had been willing to question them, it was A) none of her business and B) both Naruto and Kyuubi exuded that Alpha like aura of power and Hana had no desire to be on the receiving end of their ire should her questions prove invasive. So she left with nothing more then a simple good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Naruto sighed as he sat in the same seat he had been using ever since dropping Kin off at the hospital. It had been nearly a week now, and he had been in coming in everyday to check up on her. However, the young kunoichi had yet to wake from her a coma-like state. While he had not been allowed into the patients room very often, the doctors had let him see her a few times and from the dulled, glazed over eyes Kin wasn't in a good way. The blond was actually beginning to wonder if she would ever wake up.

He was also beginning to get bored. Most if not all it's time was spent sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Usually his day consisted of sitting in the exact same chair day in and day out, waiting for a comatose patient who only had a slim possibility of actually waking up. The doctors had told him that there was something like a one out of ten probability that the way Kin's mind had forced itself to shut down would never heal and she would remain in a vegetable-like state for the rest of her life. A few had even suggested he might be better off leaving and letting them send a message if she ever began to respond. Not that he _could _leave even though he wanted to.

Orders were orders and it wasn't like it could do anything else. He didn't have any money so he couldn't buy ramen, he even had to sleep outside in a tree and used a stream two miles outside of the town to bathe and wash his clothes because he couldn't rent a hotel. Having lived on the plains of Makai for the first three weeks of his training he was used to much worse. Compared to the barren wasteland he had lived in there, the blistering hot days, freezing cold nights and the possibility of having demons pop out of no where and attempt to kill him sitting in a hospital all day was a walk in the park. But just because his current situation wasn't difficult didn't mean he had to like the current situation he found himself in. as far as Naruto was concerned monotony killed far more easily then any demon ever did.

In an attempt to alleviate his boredom, Naruto let his mind wander to that of the girl he saved. Of course saved was a completely relative term. According to the doctors, by the time he had found and brought her to them she had been raped an uncountable number of times, by somewhere upwards of forty people. It was difficult for them to know for sure, the doctors here were good, but they weren't shinobi. They had no medical jutsu that would let them know just how bad a wound is, or anything specific information on their patients problem. And they had told him that much of the sperm the men using Kin had shot into were unidentifiable because the cells had more or less meshed together; likely due to her being used by different people one after the other they said.

His thoughts on the girl, as they were all humans, were as always since his rebirth into a demon, confusing. Personally, he didn't much care for her, she wasn't a friend, or even an acquaintance. He didn't know her and had no interactions with her beyond watching her battle with Shikamaru. Beyond and above that she was a human, and while Naruto didn't hate or even mildly dislike humans as a whole, and would consider a few of them friends, he didn't like them either. His feelings on humanity in general could be more described as indifference or apathy then anything else.

Of course the same could be said for any demon that wasn't Kyuubi. The life and death of someone he didn't know just didn't bother him like it would have before Orochimaru forced Kyuubi's youki to activate his demonic heritage. Now if he had considered Kin to be one of his friends that would have been a whole different set of kunai. But as things were, he had no feelings of personal attachment to the girl.

That still didn't mean he approved or even liked the things that had happened to her. While he didn't give a damn about the life or death of someone, demon or otherwise, that he had never met. Naruto had adopted a code of honor that was derived from a combination of his old nindo when he was still a human, and Raizen's own code of honor. Both had been similar enough that there was very little he needed changing to create an adapted code for himself.

One of the most important parts of his code, which both he and Raizen had agreed was that rape was a despicable act. Whether the rape victim was a demon or a human didn't matter, the act of rape, having sex with an unwilling person was not only an offense to Naruto's sense of honor but also the actions of someone who was so pathetic no woman would be willing to sleep with them. And it was for this reason that Naruto decided to help Kin. Because she had been raped.

Not just raped, but raped multiple times by her own comrades and superiors. People she should have been able to trust implicitly had used her like some kind of cheap whore. Worse even, as at least a whore would get paid and only had to deal with one person had a time. While he himself had never been raped, he did live in the red light district, a place where rape happened on a regular basis.

He could clearly remember his first experience in learning what rape was. He had been five years old, going on six, and had not yet even entered the academy. The orphanage had kicked him out, claiming that because he was entering the ninja academy they were no longer responsible. Thankfully, Sarutobi had found him when he was wandering around looking for food and got him an apartment. Unfortunately, because the people who owned the apartment complex hated him they kicked him out as soon as they were sure the Hokage wouldn't check up on him. They waited for about a month, before claiming that because he couldn't pay his bills, which were three times higher then anyone else's, that he could no longer live in their complex.

Having been young, naïve and more then a little stupid, Naruto hadn't questioned the man and tried to find an apartment. He had thought about going to the Hokage, but it had been nearly impossible to get a meeting with the man. As Hokage he was very busy, and according to the secretary he was always in a meeting whenever he showed up. Once again, not really questioning whether or not what the woman said was true, Naruto decided he would find an apartment on his own.

And he did, in the red light district. The blemish of Konoha, a cesspit filled with cutthroats and gangs. Most people think Konoha was just the beautiful village with thousands of trees spread through out it, the glittering new buildings, shops and houses that line the main streets. Or the massive and expensive looking clan compounds and mansions in the nobility section of Konoha. This was because the Council made sure no one of importance ever saw the red light district. Naruto was sure they had even paid off some of the Hokage's shinobi to _overlook_ the area on their routine sweeps of the village.

It had been during one of his scavenging hunts that he saw it. Naruto had been looking for food in one of the dumpsters, he had used up all his pay on the apartment and he couldn't go to the office that worked the funds for orphans going to the academy for another week, so he had been forced to make due on his own. While he had been scavenging he had heard a woman's muffled screaming.

Perhaps it had been his own innate sense of curiosity, or maybe even at that age he had felt a need to protect others. Whatever the case was, Naruto found himself following the screams and cries that had attracted his attention.

It was when he had looked around a corner that he had seen them, two men and one woman. The woman was naked, she had been gagged and one of the men had been holding a knife to her throat. Both of the men had their pants and underwear pulled down, and one of them had been ploughing into her with reckless abandon while the other had roughly grasped her breasts all the while holding a knife to her neck and telling her that if she didn't shut up he would slit her throat.

The woman had cried and squirmed but didn't fight back. She had been defeated and let the two do what they wanted, and Naruto, scared, confused and unsure had ran off before they noticed him.

He had done his best to put that moment out of his mind, hiding the memory behind lock and key like he had so many other nightmare giving memories. However, memories like that never stayed hidden for very long, and all it usually took was one incident to bring them back to the surface.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto looked up after hearing his name called to see a pretty brunette nurse holding a clipboard looking at him.

"Yes?"

"That girl you brought here, she woke up just a little while ago," the nurse said. "I figured you might like to see your friend now that she's awake."

Naruto didn't correct the woman's title for their relationship. He just stood up and smiled at the woman. "I'd like that, thank you." The nurse led him through the hallway and to a door with a wooden plaque numbered twenty-five. She unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for Naruto to enter.

The room was pretty much conducive to every other hospital room Naruto had ever been in. the walls were a bland shade of white, there was a cabinet with medicine, a desk for the doctor, a hospital bed with a sheet that could be moved around it for privacy, one window and a small plant near the door. As if people thought one measly plant would be enough to bring color to such a dreary room.

Tsuchi Kin was sitting upright in the bed. She didn't look good, her face was still pale and her eyes were frightened. But she was at least awake, and Naruto could see the spark of awareness in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Hey there," Naruto said, getting the girls attention as he walked further into the room. The dark haired girls eyes snapped over to him, they widened almost comically. However, the fear that showed in them made the situation anything but funny. The kind of fear that the dark haired girl held in her eyes was almost overpowering and seemed like an instinctual reaction, rather then the logical kind of fear a shinobi might use to push their senses and physical bodies to the limit in order to escape death.

Kin let out a loud shriek, both of pain and fear as she dove into the bed.

Naruto blinked, not at all expecting that kind of reaction. He walked a few more steps into the room. "H-hey, are you alright? I -"

Before he could finish his last sentence, Kin began screaming again, though this time words were involved. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD. I WON'T FAIL HIM AGAIN. I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto had no clue what was going on. While the blond had seen the action of rape take place, he had never seen the aftermath of what happened to rape victims so he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Thankfully he didn't have to. The screams must have alerted the people working in the building, for a few seconds later a female doctor and two nurses both female as well entered. "What's going on here?" asked the doctor in a slightly rushed voice, having obviously just come in because of the noise.

"I don't know," Naruto said, looking confused. "I was told Kin was awake and I just came here to see if she was alright. Then she just started screaming the moment she saw me."

"Right, out you go then," the doctor said, beginning to push him out the door. "I'll find out what's wrong. Please wait patiently outside."

Naruto sighed a bit as the door closed behind him. He walked over to the opposite end and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but it must have been at least half an hour before the doctor came out. She spotted him as soon as the door opened and made a B-line for him. Before he could even ask how Kin was she cut him off. "How well do you know her?"

Naruto blinked in a bit of confusion but answered the question. "Not very well. I know she was a competitor in the recent Chunin Exams that Konoha hosted, and was a kunoichi for Otogakure. But not much more then that. I know that my team had actually fought against her while I was unconscious, and I saw her fight against a comrade in the preliminary matches."

"And do you know of her situation?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said, almost scoffing. He was actually somewhat offended that this woman thought he didn't know what had happened to Kin. "I was the one who brought her here after all. I was also the one who saved her from being used in a ninjutsu that required a living sacrifice."

The woman nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "What we have here is a typical case of rape, only on a much larger scale." The woman flipped through the some of the sheets in her clipboard. "One of the more common reactions that a rape victim will experience is fear. And according to the information I have says that she was raped multiple times within at least a several week time span. That kind of thing induces a lot of fear, especially of the opposite sex. Chances are just seeing a male will be enough to set her off."

"What else can you tell me about this?" asked Naruto, knowing that the more information he had, the better of he would be to deal with this.

"Fear will probably be the most pervasive feeling she experiences," said the doctor. "Fear about their environment, about their health, about their personal relationships. Rape between people who know each other is especially likely to cause suspicions about personal relationships. In fact, there is some evidence that the better the victim knows the assailant, the greater is the devastation to her personal life. This is because an attack by a friend or acquaintance can cause someone to suspect even those she had previously trusted. Despite the type of attack, it is common for women to fear the response and reaction of family and friends."

Naruto frowned, he didn't know much about Kin's situation. He didn't even know if she had a family. Still, she had been raped by her superiors. Had she known all of them? Had she trusted any of them? They had been working for Orochimaru, a man who was well known for being any sort of trust worthy.

Then again, Kin had also been working for him, but there may have been extenuating circumstances that had forced her to work for him. There was a good possibility Orochimaru had given one of those 'work for me or die' threats he was so fond of, or maybe she had been seduced by the promise of power. That was also very probable. And once she had been ensnared by the hebi-sannin it was undoubtedly impossible to get out of his service. If that was the case with her, then others may have had similar situations.

Was there anyone she had trusted that had also been in Orochimaru's camp? Had she trusted her teammates? Naruto sighed as he realized he would need to find that out at some point so Kin would have someone she was comfortable in the presence of around. But at the moment that was neither here nor there.

He looked back at the doctor. "So what else can you tell me?"

"She will likely doubt herself," she said. "Because she doubts herself and feels "unclean," it is easy for her to assume that others feel the same way about her. She may become suspicious in her personal relationships, and avoid social contacts which might have been normal for her previously. When a person has been subjected to another person's will, her sense of her personal power may be seriously threatened. She may lose faith in her own ability to make the right decision and to exert any form of independence, indecisiveness and increased dependence on others are common characteristics following a rape attack."

"Now, there are three steps that most rape victims go through. **Shock: **During this phase the victim may suffer from acute anxiety, fear, and guilt, and observable reactions can vary from hysteria to numbness. **Denial: **During this stage the victim attempts to "forget the whole thing." She will probably discuss the incident very little, will deny any strong feelings of hurt or anger, and will attempt to return to her daily routine. **Integration: **Despite attempts to return to "business as usual," many rape victims realize that the attack has played a more important role in their lives than they had realized. Recurring nightmares, uneasiness about the environment and difficulties with personal relationships often continues to plague them. Prolonged effects of the attack may force a woman into a healthy reevaluation of the incident and it's impact on her life."

"Now first and most important steps in the integration process is for the victim to acknowledge her own feelings of hurt and anger toward her assailant. Girls and women who are subjected to this kind of attack often find it inappropriate to feel hatred or vindictiveness and may only increase the tension in themselves by trying to deny such feelings"

"Likewise once a victim can admit to herself that she feels some guilt about the attack she can begin to examine the source of that guilt. Once she understands that much of it comes from the myths about rape which she herself has accepted, she can feel more secure about how she handled her situation and can stop projecting her own self-doubt onto those around her."

"There doesn't seem to be much I can do to help her with this," Naruto admitted with a frown. He sighed, he would need to find her someone who could help, because he couldn't actually understand what she had been through. "So she'll be afraid of men," he muttered, looking at the doctor. "Would it help if she was talking with a woman?"

"Yes, she shouldn't feel any fear from a woman."

Naruto frowned as he checked his stores of youki. The energy was much more potent then chakra and allowed for him to last longer, but he had still been alive for around a week. Even without using any jutsu he was bound to have been drained significantly.

Fortunately he seemed to have enough for what he needed to do. Going through a few hand seals, Naruto was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When it dispersed, the doctor's eyes widened when she saw that in the blond haired males place was an absolutely drop dead gorgeous woman with an ample bust, thin waist, firm hips and mile long legs. The female doctor couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy towards the beauty in front of her.

"Do you think this would work?" asked Naruko, which was the name of Naruto's oiroke form.

"I... uh, sure," the doctor said stupidly.

"Good." Naruko left the stumped doctor in the hallway as he opened the door and entered the room. Kin looked up the moment the blond entered, but relaxed when she noticed it was a girl. "Hello," Naruko said with a smile as she sat down.

"Hello, do I know you?" asked Kin.

"Well, sort of," Naruko replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I was a competitor in the Chunin Exams." Kin's eyes widened in recognition at the name.

"How come I don't remember you?"

"Oh, you do," Naruko replied. "I'm sure of it, in fact, your team even fought my team." Kin's brows furrowed in thought as she heard Naruko's words. She couldn't remember fighting this girl during the Chunin Exams. Naruko seemed to notice this and said, "I'll give you a hint, it was during the second stage."

"The second stage?" Kin blinked. "But the only blond girl we fought during the second stage was that Yamanaka. I don't even remember seeing you."

"Oh, I didn't say you fought me, just my team," Naruko said with a smile. "I was unconscious for most of that fight, and by the time I woke up you were unconscious yourself."

"But the only other blond I even remember seeing was..." she trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Bingo," Naruko said with a wink.

"Bu-but wait! I thought you were a guy!" Kin all but shouted. "There's no way you could be that Uzumaki kid! I specifically remember him being a guy!"

"Um, ninja here?" Naruko said, pointing to herself. Kin blinked at the answer. She looked at Naruko, her brow furrowed. Reaching out she grabbed a handful of Naruko's breasts, eliciting a squeak of surprise. "W-What are you doing?"

"These are definitely real," Kin said. "Therefore there is no way you can that Uzumaki kid."

Naruko's eyebrows twitched. "First off, the name's Naruto, Na-ru-to! Not Uzumaki kid. Secondly, this isn't a henge, this is a real transformation. A kage henge (Shadow Transformation) if you want to call it something."

"So this is a real transformation?" asked Kin, frowning some more.

"Yep!" Naruko said, swiping a thumb under her nose as she grinned proudly. It was a decidedly Naruto action. "I was playing around with the hand-seals, trying to find out how they work. I'd been channeling my chakra, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to that, because the next thing I knew I was a woman!"

"So your really a woman?" asked Kin.

"While in this form. Yes."

Kin nodded, as if she had been expecting that answer. "And why would you transform into a girl?"

Naruko looked at her and tilted her head. "Because when I came in here in my guy form you flipped. The doctor told me it was because..." she trailed off, coughing into her hand before continuing. "Anyways, I figured you'd be more comfortable with me in this form then my other one."

"Oh..." Kin had to blink in surprise at that answer. Especially when she realized that despite knowing the person in front of her was a man in some kind of super-transformation, she actually was comfortable with her. Or as comfortable as she could be in the presence of a complete stranger. "Well, thank you for being so considerate, I guess."

"No problem!" Naruko said cheerfully. "And now that we have all these questions out of the way, I have a few things to tell you."

Kin raised an eyebrow, "like?"

"Like Orochimaru is dead and I'm the one who killed him." Kin nearly choked on her own spit at hearing those words. She looked at Naruko to see the girl was dead serious. Kin couldn't detect a lie anywhere in her voice.

"So Orochimaru is really dead?" asked Kin.

Naruko nodded. "Yep, Orochimaru is dead, and the invasion failed. Thanks to you, in fact."

"Me?" Kin's eyes widened, and this time it was comical. Naruko almost giggled at seeing the way the other girls jaw dropped.

"Uh huh," Naruko nodded her head. "You see, I was going back to Konoha from my training when I ran into the place you were being...er, kept." She noticed Kin wince but continued. "After I saved you, I interrogated the shinobi there and found out about the invasion. So really, the whole reason the invasion failed was because of you."

"I guess that makes sense," Kin mumbled. She looked down at her hands, which were trembling slightly. Naruko noticed this and leaned down to see the girls face, and was surprised to see tears.

"Uh, hey, are you ok?" asked Naruko. "Come on, please don't cry. Even in this form I could never stand seeing a girl cry... I think it's even worse in this form because I feel so much more emotional."

Kin seemed to giggle, or Naruko thought she did, it was a very strained sound. Naruko wondered if she had done or said something wrong. But when the dark haired girl look at the blond, there was a smile on her face. "Thank you," Kin muttered, wiping at her eyes.

It took Naruko a moment to realize what Kin was thanking her for. But when she did Naruko smiled as well. "Your welcome. Now, I was hoping to ask you something, and seeing how I doubt your going to want to go back to Oto..." Kin interrupted her with a snort, and Naruko smiled. "I thought so. Anyways, I have a proposition for you that I want you to think about."

Kin looked at Naruko oddly for a moment. "What is it?" she asked, causing Naruko to smile.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Hana, Nara Shikamaru, and everyone else who had gotten a room to stay the night at the Lazy Panda Inn was subject to the moans and screams of pleasure from Naruto and Kyuubi until well into the morning.<p>

Within her room, Inuzuka Hana and her ninken were forced to listen to Naruto and Kyuubi rutting like dogs in heat, thanks to their strong hearing the cries of ecstasy emitting from the pair were nearly three times louder to them then anyone else.

Hana, red faced, embarrassed and horny due to the grunts and groans she could hear, she still did her best to block out the sounds of sex. "OOOH GODSSS! YES! RIGHT THERE NARUTO-SAMA!" at a particularly loud shout from Kyuubi, Hana's face took on a shade so red it looked like a solar flare. On either side of the bed the Haimaru Sankyōdai whimpered and covered their faces with their paws, as if the action would somehow help block out the noises the two demons made.

"I know how you boys feel," Hana said with a groan. "If this keeps up I may have to take a cold shower." The three ninken looked at each other at hearing their masters words and just whimpered some more.

* * *

><p><strong>No fight this chapter, but I did give you all some lemony goodness. So have any of you read the next chapter in the manga? It was kind of boring to be honest. Not much going on, Ōnoki just got smashed by a giant rock, after stopping the first one. And Kyuubi decided to work with Naruto because he hates Madara. But really, there wasn't anything interesting happening in this chapter. I hope Naruto ends soon to be honest. It's beginning to drag on, and not in a good way.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed my chapter.**


	15. Gambling Old Hag

**Disclaimer: So I've said this before but I think we need a recap. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto. This is something that I think I am finally coming to accept. I think. Am I a little sad that some one other then me is making millions off of a money making franchise the anime and manga business with these stories? Hell yes. But I can accept it.**

…**Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Gambling Old Hag<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you failed to capture the Kyuubi Jinchurikki?" asked Pein, his voice holding no emotion though many of the members were sure he was displeased. "Not only that but he somehow managed to kill Hidan?"<p>

"He was using some kind of weird chakra that I've never seen before," Kisame said, giving his input on the matter. "When I tried to let Semehada eat it, his chakra actually damaged it."

"I see..."

"He was also far stronger then we thought he was," Itachi added in his emotionless tone. "He managed to fight off all four of us without much effort, and killed Hidan by vaporizing his entire body."

Pein turned to a man who looked like he had been swallowed by a large plant. "Were you at least able to retrieve the ring?"

"No, Leade**r-Sama, Hidan's ent**ire body was destroyed," the plant said, his voice switching from a light tone to a more evil one and back again. "There wasn't an**ything left of him, n**ot even ashes."

"The Kyuubi Jinchurikki is stronger then we had assumed. This is going to be a problem."

"Shall we go after him again?" asked Kakazu.

"No," Pein shook his head. "Without knowing how powerful he is we would just be wasting resources. We'll start searching for the other Bijuu and Jinchurikki before moving on to the Kyuubi. In the meantime, I want a portion of our spy network dedicated to learning everything we can about the Kyuubi Jinchurikki."

All of the members agreed, not like they could do anything else since Pein was the one in charge. One by one the images began to flicker out, leaving only Pein, Konan and the masked-man known as Madara.

"It seems he is going to be more trouble then we first thought," Madara commented lightly.

"Perhaps," Pein conceded. "However, this is merely a set-back. Should he become too much of a problem, I will go after him myself. Then he will face the will of god."

"Very well, see to it that you do not underestimate him."

As Madara vanished Pein narrowed his eyes at where the man had been. "Soon, Madara, I will not have to listen to you," he said, though only Konan was around to hear him. "And you shall know the pain of what happens when you try to control me. You will face the wrath of god."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuubi gave a gratifying sigh as she rode another wave of pleasure caused by the blond above her. As her orgasm diminished the red head leaned up and kissed Naruto for all he was worth. Their tongues dueled and it was only oxygen became an issue that they let up. Smiling at him she said, "we're going to need to get up soon."<p>

"I know," Naruto said as he looked out the window. Sunlight was beginning to stream in, small rays of light that hit the bed and a few that were getting dangerously close to his eyes. He sighed. "It's too bad, we didn't even get to test the full limits of our stamina."

_Speak for yourself,_ Kyuubi thought with a sweat drop. While she had been able to keep up with him for this long, Kyuubi knew she would have dropped if Naruto decided to go another round. Just how much stamina did Naruto have?

"The others will probably be getting up soon." Getting himself off of Kyuubi and out of bed Naruto stretched himself out, smiling widely as he heard his bones crack. He looked back at Kyuubi, who was just beginning to sit up, smiling as he held a hand out. "We should probably take a shower so we don't smell of sex."

"Well I am feeling a tad dirty," Kyuubi said, grinning as she took Naruto's hand and let him help her up. "Are you going to help me get clean, Naruto-Sama?" Standing up she winced a little as a small pain jolted between her thighs. She took a step forward, only to stumble and fall as her legs gave out on her. Naruto quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to her.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Naruto, frowning a little as he felt her body give out on him.

"I'm fine, Naruto-Sama..." Kyuubi said. He felt her try to stand again but already knew it would end in failure. He could feel her entire body shaking against him.

"No, your not fine," Naruto frowned. Acting quickly he slid one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder, sweeping her into his arms and cradling her like a babe. Looking more closely he could see her eyes were drooping closed. "Your exhausted..." he sighed. "Hime, why didn't you tell me you were getting tired?" She hadn't even given him an indication she was tired.

"I... I didn't want to disappoint you," she mumbled, her eyes closed and her head falling onto his shoulder.

Naruto's frown grew rather prominent before he closed his eyes. "Idiot..."

"Huh?" Kyuubi opened her eyes to look at Naruto in bleary confusion.

"You're such an idiot," Naruto mumbled as he leaned his head down and nuzzled it against her own. Frowning a little Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and focused his youki. He molded it, imagining it taking shape before releasing it in a single small burst. Opening his eyes he watched as the reddish black energy flew off of his body and landed it front of him. It began to morph and take shape, twisting and growing, gaining four appendages, two arms and two legs before gaining a head. Once the general outline of the energy took on a human form it began to solidify until a perfect copy of Naruto stood in front of him.

Already having it's orders the clone proceeded to the bathroom. Soon the sound of water could be heard from inside.

"You've gotten better at controlling your youki," Kyuubi mumbled with a small, proud smile on her face.

Naruto chuckled, a rumbling sound that emitted deep in his chest and made Kyuubi relax against him. "I had a good teacher," he said lightly as he sat down on the bed and sat down. He placed Kyuubi on his lap and began stroking her hair, a grin making it's way to the blond's face. "After the invasion I had made a couple thousand clones outside of Konoha and finished the next exercise you had given me."

"Oh?" Kyuubi had given Naruto a set of exercises to complete in case her time in Makai had lasted longer then they both expected. "Which one did you complete?"

"The one where I had to balance my on a needle with my youki," Naruto said, frowning as he remembered the exercise. "Where I have mold my youki to a finely honed point on the tip of my finger, then create a flat plane under the needle so that it doesn't sink into the ground at some point while trying to hold my weight."

"Ah..." Kyuubi said, yawning. "That's not bad at all. You only have five more to go then." She giggled. "Though even with five thousand kage bunshin these next ones are going to take a few years to complete."

"So you've told me," he said dryly, not needing a reminder of just how hard the next series of exercises were supposed to be. "Do you always have to remind me?"

"Yes."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued running his hand through her hair. Having been keeping an ear open to listen, he heard when the water was cut off. A second later the blond's clone came in, grumbling about how lazy his creator was. Said original snickered making the clone glare at him. "The tub is full ass hole."

"Thank you," Naruto said with a small smirk. He didn't know why, but he had begun finding pleasure in pissing off and antagonizing his clones when they weren't training. Maybe it was because they were all a bunch of disrespectful little shits? _If they are then what does that say about me?_

"What ever, prick," kage bunshin Naruto mumbled, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

Naruto snickered as he stood up with a now sleeping Kyuubi in his arms. "Stick around," he called out to his clone while walking into the bathroom. "I may need you in a little while." The door closed behind the blond, leaving the clone to sit on the well used bed and grumble.

"Your clones have never gotten along," Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto walked over to the bathtub. It was filled with water, hot enough that a light steam was rising from it. Naruto knelt down and gently placed the red head in the water, letting her head rest on the towel laying on the lip of the tub. Kyuubi sighed in content as she let the warm water seep into her skin. "This is nice."

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed a sponge and began to wash Kyuubi. "I like to say my clones and I just have a special relationship."

Kyuubi snorted. "Yeah, special. Let's go with that. Haaa..." Letting herself relax so completely Kyuubi actually felt like she could fall asleep, and she might have had it not been for Naruto's attentive and gentle hands as he washed her. She couldn't help but love how tender the blond's touch was. He not only washed her but messaged the sore parts of her body that had gotten sore from their eight hour sex-a-thon. The last part of her the blond washed was her hair.

When he finished cleaning her Naruto pulled the plug on the drain and wrapped a towel around the red head before lifting her up. He carried her back into the bedroom where the clone was sitting on the bed meditating. The copy ignored it's creator and Kyuubi as Naruto set her down on the bed and dried her off.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," Kyuubi admitted, "but good as well. I could get used to this." Naruto just chuckled as he finished drying her off and placed his mate under the covers.

"So you like when I take care of you, Kyuubi-hime?" asked Naruto with a teasing grin. "And here I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me." Kyuubi stuck her tongue at the blond causing him to snicker a bit before caressing her cheek. "Get some sleep. You can pick up Kin in a few hours. I've got to meet my team, I'm sure they're awake by now."

"M'kay," Kyuubi mumbled, her exhaustion having finally caught up with her as she jumbled words together. Naruto watched as her breathing slowed down to signify she had fallen asleep. He leaned down kissed her forehead, before standing back up.

"Keep an eye on her," he said to his clone. "And when she leaves, go to Konoha and inform tou-san of what he needs to know."

"I got it," the clone said, waving the blond off. The blond copy wondered why it's creator always insisted on giving them vocal commands when it already knew what he wanted. He was more or less talking to himself, so it wasn't as if the kage bunshin couldn't understand the blond just as well as Naruto could understand himself.

That was one of the many oddities of the kage bunshin technique. Each clone was a perfect copy of Naruto, it had half of his power and could use all of the techniques the blond could. If they focused the clones could even see through the eyes of the original and visa versa. And yet despite this, each clone was also distinctly different from their creator and each other. Because they were individuals could think and act for themselves, they sometimes thought differently then Naruto despite being copies of the original. It was something both Naruto and his clones wondered about from time to time, though they never cared enough to dwell on the subject.

Naruto nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Turning around he was about to make his way down the hall to rouse his team, only to find that they were already awake. "Hey you three!" He greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad your all... aw...ake...?" He trailed off as he got a good look at them. "Are you guys are alright? You look guys look kind of tired."

The blond's words were something of an understatement. Hana, Shikamaru, Shino and the three ninken with Hana all looked dead on their feet. Their eyes were bloodshot and they had black bags under them. The Haimaru Sankyōdai had their ears drooping and the three humans were swaying ever so slightly on their feet. They had definitely seen better days.

"You guys look like you've stayed up all night."At the blond's words a tic mark formed on the heads of the three Konoha ninja as they glared at him. "Uh... why are you guys glaring at me like that?" The glares only seemed to intensify. "Did I do something wrong? Guys? H-Hey! Where are you going?" he asked when the three abruptly turned and began walking away. "W-wait up! Guys! Guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>As the four Konoha ninja left the town, seven other people were watching them.<p>

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"The blond one right? That's the son of Namikaze?"

"Yes."

"Finally! We'll have our revenge!"

"...Yes. Soon, Minato Namikaze shall suffer just as he caused us to suffer. Let us see how he likes it when he's the one losing the people he loves most."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(One day later...)<p>

The light began streaming through the window's in the hospital. Small rays of sunlight struck the bed, prompting Tsuchi Kin to wake up as the light hit her eyes. Opening them Kin blinked several times before letting out a shriek as ruby red eyes stared back at her.

"Hello," Kyuubi said brightly, finding a small level of amusement in the surprise she had caused in the girl.

"W-Who are you?" asked Kin, looking slightly freaked. How long had this girl been here? And who was she? While Kin was no sensor she was fairly good at knowing when other people are near her. Having lived in Oto for most of her teen life learning to tell when someone was within her personal bubble was something of a necessity. That this girl could get completely passed the small space where her sixth sense could detect everything was astonishing.

"I came all this way to escort you back to Konoha and you don't even know who I am," Kyuubi huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. This had the effect of pushing the red head's breasts up, an action which Kin noticed. The dark haired girls eyes traveled to Kyuubi's bust, which was both one of largest and most firm she had ever seen. Granted, living in a village like Oto she could admit to have not seen many woman, as most missing ninja kunoichi stay away from the village due to Orochimaru's disreputable character and reputation for being untrustworthy. But that didn't make much of a difference to Kin, who couldn't help but stare at the woman's breasts.

"See something you like, dear?" asked Kyuubi, raising an eyebrow.

Kin blinked as her eyes went from the beautiful woman's breasts to her eyes. She blinked in surprise several more times before the words registered in her ears. When they did Kin blushed, her face taking on a deep red hue. Even her ears and neck began to turn red, if she gained anymore color Kin was sure her head would spontaneously combust.

Kyuubi actually snickered a little as she watched the girl's face turn red. "Now, if you're done staring at my chest, perhaps we could get a move on and I can take you to Konoha. Naruto-Sama wants me to get you there within the next few days."

It took a few seconds, but at hearing the name of the man who had rescued her Kin managed to get her blush under control. She looked at Kyuubi for a second as her mind registered the title the red head had given to the blond. "Naruto... Sama?" The honorific the woman had used made Kin pause. The use of suffixes had long been a tradition in the elemental nations, while some had disregarded the practice in the last fifty years or so most still used them.

Use of the Sama suffix often refereed to one of a much higher rank then other's. Usually, people who were of royalty or noble status, the leaders of a village such as a kage or mayor were the ones who were called by such a respectful honorific. The red heads use of the Sama suffix surprised her, mainly because Naruto was not royalty as far as she knew. It meant the red head, who Kin had actually assumed was royalty herself because of her beauty and magnificent warrior like outfit, held a great amount of respect for the blond.

"That is what you will be calling him as well," Kyuubi said, standing up from the seat she had taken. She tossed the raven haired girl a pair of simple black pants, black shirt and a beige traveling poncho with a hood over it. Kin grabbed the clothes, blinking as she examined the fabrics. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. The fabric was so soft and felt almost like silk to touch. Yet at the same time she could feel how sturdy it was. She wasn't sure what they were, and while she didn't have much of a fashion sense, she could tell these clothes were above the quality of anything else she was likely to find.

"The fabric of those clothes are very special," Kyuubi said, directing the young girl's attention from the clothing to her. "Not only are they nearly indestructible, but on the off chance that you do get any rips or tears in them, channeling your chakra through them will fix these right up."

The clothes had actually been commissioned by Naruto before he had left for the human world after his training in Makai had finished. When he had first gone to Heseki and asked for him to make clothing that relied on chakra to fix it, rather then youki. It had been a surprising request and not one Heseki would have normally taken, mainly because like most demons he had no love for humanity. However, when both the descendant of Raizen and Kyuubi herself were the ones making the request there was just no way he could say no.

"So cool," Kin muttered. Grabbing at the clothing she was about to begin putting it on, then she remembered Kyuubi standing beside her. She turned, red in the face and was about to tell the red head to leave. Only to blink when she saw that Kyuubi was already gone, the door shutting closed with a light click. Kin stared at the door for a few seconds longer before getting out of bed. She wobbled a little, having been comatose for nearly a week and then confined to a bed for another few days the level of physical fitness she had aspired to wasn't what it had been.

Wincing a little, Kin used what strength she had to get dressed and then walked towards the door. Opening it she saw Kyuubi standing on the other side, arms crossed and tapping a foot against the floor. When she noticed Kin was ready, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ready?" Kin nodded and Kyuubi turned around. "Good, I was getting tired of waiting for you. Now let's go." Kin nodded again and followed Kyuubi to what would be her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(With Naruto - Tanzaku Gai)<p>

Naruto looked around Tanzauk Gai in interest. You definitely couldn't say it wasn't a lively town. The city was very large, with a wall surrounding it and a large castle located on the South side. There were tons of adults, mainly men, bustling around the entire city. This was because Tanzaku Gai was a city well known for it's gambling parlors, casinos, pubs and... women. One of the many pleasurable services the lucrative city possessed were the many beautiful women who worked at the bars and pubs in Tanzaku that offered themselves at a price. Naruto noticed that for every shop, restaurant or hotel, there was a brothel right next to it. It reminded Naruto of the red light district he lived in, except without the complete scum and high crime ratings.

"Ok, Shino. Do your thing." Naruto watched as his bug using teammate began to discreetly send out his Kiaichu bugs into the city. It would take somewhere around an hour for Shino to seed the whole city with his bugs, but once he had the Aburame heir would be able to find and differentiate between all of the chakra signatures in Tanzaku Gai.

"Hana?" Naruto said, turning to the Inuzuka and her three ninken. He gave her a scroll that he had grabbed from his pocket. "That contains the article of clothing with Tsunade's scent. I believe you know what to do with it?"

"Of course," Hana said while the Haimaru Sankyōdai all barked and wagged their tails, as if agreeing with their partner. Grabbing the scroll she unsealed the contents, which emitted a puff of smoke that soon cleared away. "What kind of sick pervert would have a pair of Tsunade-Sama's panties!" asked Hana as she held up a small purple thong, her eyebrows twitching violently.

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto groaned, face palming. "Of course, I should have known that damned pervert would have something like this..." Blinking in confusion the blond had a thought occur to him. "Wait a second, how in the hell did Ero-Sennin even get these? Tsunade is known to be absurdly violent against perverts, and I heard she almost killed him once just for peeking on her."

"Who is this Ero-Sennin?" asked Shino.

Naruto turned to look at his Aburame teammate, blinking for a moment. "Oh!" his face gained a look of recognition. "I forgot that you guys wouldn't know who he is! I was talking about Jiraiya."

"Wait, do you mean Jiraiya-Sama?" asked Shikamaru, his eyes actually opening in shock. "Of the Dansetsu No Sennin?"

"That's the one," Naruto replied dryly. "He also happens to be the worlds largest pervert and author of the Icha Icha Paradise books that Kakashi loves so much." The guy was such a large pervert that he had more or less abandoned his godson to the wolves that called themselves Konoha citizens so he could peep on women in the hot spring and write his perverted novels. Though Naruto had to admit he liked the novels, they had given him many ideas that he and Kyuubi had tried during his one month training in Makai... and last night.

"I had not known he was the author of those books," Shino said. "Since he is the sensei of your father, I assume you know him well, Uzumaki-san?"

"Not really," Naruto said with a sigh. "Aside from his perverted tendencies the only two things I know about him are that he's my tou-san's sensei, and my Kyofu. Anyways, lets get going. Hana! Do you have a scent?"

"I do but it's muddled," Hana said. She looked at her three dogs, they were wagging their tails and barking as they sniffed the ground. After a few minutes of sniffing they looked up at her and whined. Sighing, she shook her head. "There are too many scents to properly follow it... and I think it's being masked by something. Like scent killers or something else."

"Right..." Naruto sighed, this would make finding Tsunade that much harder. They could still find her using Shino's Kikaichu tracking, but that would take longer. Even if they could pinpoint the woman's location, finding her within such a large crowd would be difficult. Then there was the fact that even if they did, she could slip away entirely unnoticed.

Naruto couldn't power his way through this kind of situation. There was no enemy to fight and overcome like with Orochimaru or his tangle with the four S-ranked ninja at Otofugen Gai. Here it was all about stealth, intelligence gathering and recon. And Tsunade had fifty years experience in being a ninja over them. Though Naruto was still confident in his abilities to track her, while his skills may be a bit rusty as he had not pulled a prank, his talents in stealth were legendary among the ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san, I have found two strong chakra signatures," Shino informed everyone. He tilted his head, allowing a ray of sun to hit them. "One is around the same level I felt from three of the ninja you faced, while the other is probably around the level of your average jonin."

"Lead the way," Naruto said, gesturing for Shino to take the lead. The bug using shinobi led them all to a large gambling parlor. It was quite a bit more extravagant then the others in the area, with a large neon sign in front and flashing lights all around it. Truth be told Naruto thought it looked pretty tacky, but who was he to complain?

"So this is the place?"

Shino nodded, "yes."

"Alright, you guys know the plan," Naruto said. "Shikamaru, create a parameter in case Tsunade tries to escape. Shino, you stay with Shikamaru." Leaning down he grinned at the three dogs. "I want you three to stay with them as well. Hana, your with me."

Hana blinked, "um, what do you need me to be with you for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(A few days later - Konoha)<p>

"I spy with my little eye..."

"Ugh, not this again," Izumo groaned and held his hand in his face. "Come on man, just knock it off. you've been trying to get me to play this game for hours already."

"It's not like there's anything better to do," Kotetsu complained. "All we do is sit around here watching this stupid gate, and nothing ever happens around here. It's not like some dangerous S ranked ninja is going to be walking right in through the front gates or anything."

"You know, considering we just had an invasion a few weeks ago I'm not sure you should be talking about something like that happening," Izumo said. "You might jinx it."

"Jinx smhix! No one in there right mind would attack us now," Kotetsu replied with certainty. "I mean, not only did we come out of this invasion nearly unscathed save some cosmetic damage, but we also got our Yondaime Hokage back. And we have his son. No one would be stupid enough attack... us..."

"Hey, you alright man?" asked Izumo after his friend trailed off uncertainly. He looked at his friend whose eyes were glazed over, the spiky haired man was also blushing and drooling like an idiot. "Hey! Kotetsu! Kotetsu! Snap out of it man!" Izumo snapped in front of Kotetsu's face, getting nothing more then a single blink.

"Excuse me?"

At hearing the very feminine and sensual voice, Izumo turned, and found himself in the same stupor his partner was. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With long red hair, ruby colored eyes that were even more exotic then Kurenai's, luscious red lips; large, firm breasts, slim waist and mile long legs. She was everything a woman should be.

"I was hoping I could get signed in," the woman said, pointing towards the clipboard in Izumo's hand. "That is what I need to do in order to enter Konoha, right?"

"Uh... r-right," Izumo said dumbly. Behind him Kotetsu nodded his head. Kyuubi smiled as she grabbed the clipboard from Izumo's numb grasp and began filling out the proper forms needed for two civilians entering Konoha. Once finished she handed the clipboard back to Izumo, who took it out of sheer instinct.

"Thank you," Kyuubi said, standing back up. She looked behind her. "Come." The red head walked past the two Chunin in the guard booth, leaving the two guards in an utter stupor. The pair walked down the streets of Konoha, and everywhere Kyuubi went she attracted attention. The red head just ignored it however, as she walked through the street and made her way towards the red light district.

She was forced to stop as several thugs walked in front of her.

"Well, well look at what we've got here," one of the men said with a lecherous grin. Kyuubi almost wrinkled her nose as she picked up the scent of alcohol on the men, the only stench stronger then sake was piss. Not an all together pleasant thing to smell. "What'cha doing around these parts, doll? You lost?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes at the remark. "No I'm not lost. I know exactly where I'm going, but I can only get there if you fucktwads get lost!"

"Oooh! Looks like the chicky has some spirit."

"She won't have it for very long!"

"I say we take her into an alley and have some fun with her! Then we can have fun with her friend!"

Kin closed in behind Kyuubi and gripped her arm. Looking over at the dark haired girl, she said, "let go. I can't fight with these men with you clinging to me." Kin looked reluctant but a glare from Kyuubi made her do as ask. The red head turned back to the thugs and shot her glare at them. "I hope you've enjoyed the life you've lived so far because the moment you threatened me with rape they were forfeit."

The thugs all looked at each other, confused. "Hey, is this broad serious?"

"Beat's me."

"What can she do?"

"Let's get her!"

As the men began running at her Kyuubi smirked.

Then she disappeared.

Several flashes of light appeared around the men, too many to count and too many to see. Kyuubi reappeared a few seconds later, crouched down behind the men and her hand glowing with a sharp red energy. For a moment time seemed to stand still, not a sole moved nor dared breath.

Then Kyuubi stood up and all of the men fell down, blood gushing out of the slash wounds she created on them. Smirking, she turned back to Kin and gestured for her. "Come, we're almost to Naruto-Sama's."

Kin quickly caught up with the red head and stuck close. "Naruto-Sama lives here?" she asked in a hushed voice, as if just speaking out loud would bring more goons back. "In a place like this?"

"For the moment, yes," Kyuubi answered. Though not for long if she had anything to say about it. There was no way her mate, the descendant of someone she respected above all else and as a person who held her respect himself was going to be living in such a dump for long. If Naruto didn't end up moving himself, or getting his old man to find him a decent place to live, then she was going to get him a house. A nice mansion that would make even those Hyuuga's jealous.

But for the moment getting Naruto out of this shit hole would have to wait until later. She walked up to the door, which she had at least notice looked better then when she had been sealed inside of her blond mate, and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling from the inside before it opened and Naruto looked at her.

"Hey, Kyuubi-hime," he said with a grin as he opened the door all of the way. "I've missed you." He leaned in for a kiss, only to be met with her hand. Blinking he looked at as she gave him a smile.

"Naru-bunshin, as much as I love Naruto your not really him," she said brightly. "No offense, but I prefer the real thing. Ok? Huh?" Kyuubi sweat dropped as she saw the Naruto clone crouched down in a corner of the room with a rain cloud hanging over his head. She decided to ignore the now depressed bunshin as Kin entered the room. "Make yourself at home while Naru-bunshin pulls himself back together."

"Uh... ok..." Kin said. She looked around the room before sitting down on one of the couches, it was hard and lumpy but she ignored that in favor of looking at her surroundings. There was another knock on the door that caused her to jump. The Naruto clone seemed to magically pull himself together at the knock and walked over to open the door and Kin looked over when she heard several voices.

"Hey tou-san, what's up?"

A sigh came from whoever was at the door. "I hope you know how hard it was to accomplish this without anyone noticing."

"Are you telling me that the legendary Yondaime Hokage had trouble faking the death of a single girl?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi looked over at Kin when those words were said and nearly lost it when she saw the wide eyed flabbergasted look on the raven haired girls face. She wondered if Kin was more shocked at hearing the Yondaime Hokage was alive, or if the Yondaime Hokage was Naruto's old man.

"I'm beginning to think you don't appreciate just how much I'm doing for you."

"Consider this making up for thirteen years of not being here."

"Ugh, I should have figured you'd hold that over me." There was a pause. "She's at the new house I got for you."

"You got me a house? Really?"

"At least that means I don't have to buy a house for you, Naru-bunshin," Kyuubi said from her spot. At the sound of her voice Minato walked around Naruto and over to her. He stopped just a few feet from her with an unreadable expression on his face. However, Kyuubi wasn't worried. Even if Minato decided to attack her she could stop him. Now that she had a mating mark it was impossible for her to be sealed even if he summoned the Shinigami again to do it.

"Kyuubi," Minato said after nearly a minute of silence. "Sochi had told me about you, and how your more or less working with him as a partner." Given his choice of words Kyuubi wondered if she knew just how close she and Naruto actually were. It was hard to tell she had to admit. Minato had a mean poker face. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm trusting you is because my sochi trusts you."

"That's fine," Kyuubi said with a shrug. "Your trust isn't something I really care about. Naruto-Sama's demon blood may be active, but yours is still so weak I can only feel it as a pin prick of energy. As I said to Naruto-Sama, I don't really care for humanity. The only reason I am willing to even help out around here is because Naruto-Sama sees more worth in keeping Konoha alive then seeing it decimated."

Minato nodded as if having expected the remark. He turned back to Naruto and said, "we should get going now. I don't really like that you had to live in a dump like this, and I'm not going to let you stay here if I have any say about it."

"Right, and besides, we still have to reintroduce Kin to her long lost friend," Naruto said. As everyone began leaving Kin sat there blinking, wondering what the blond meant by his words.

"Come on Kin!"

"Ah!" Kin stood up and began running towards the door. "Wait up, I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(With Naruto - Tanzaku Gai)<p>

Naruto whistled as Hana walked out of the changing room of the small shop they had gone in a few minutes ago. Naruto had decided when he saw her that Hana was a rather attractive kunoichi. He may not have any interest in mating with the Inuzuka, nor did he feel the desire to be physical intimate with the woman, but there was no denying the woman's physical beauty. Like all kunoichi she kept herself in great shape, and had the same hour glass figure many female kunoichi in their late teens to even their late thirties had. And while she wasn't as feral as her clan, there was still a distinct hint of ferocity and an alpha like presence to her.

However, with the black slinky spaghetti strap dress, which stopped just above mid thigh she looked even more attractive. She was also wearing a light amount of make up, some red lipstick, and just a hint of purple eyeshadow and blush. Her hair was being worn down, instead of the pony tail and it had a brilliant shine to it thanks to the beauty parlor he had taken her to just a few minutes ago.

"You my dear, look absolutely stunning," Naruto complimented with a grin. It was nice seeing Hana's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. Inuzuka women were not into showing off their feminine sides to anyone, and he doubted they were as crazy and feral as most rumors made them out to be. However Naruto was sure that did not mean they neglected their own femininity, and Hana was much softer then the other Inuzuka he had seen.

"D-Do you think so?" she asked, blushing as she looked at herself. Though she stayed in the same spot and her feet never left the ground the way she moved her body and legs allowed the bottom of her dress to swish around, revealing more of her legs to Naruto.

"Of course I do," Naruto said. He held his hands behind his back as he walked up to her. "If it weren't for the fact that you're Kiba's sister I would probably take you right here." A chuckle escaped him as he saw Hana's blush turn an even more lovely shade of red. He sighed, "alas, I must stick to the bro code so the sister of a... friend is off limits." He absently wondered if he could actually consider Kiba friend. It was true that they had been the most similar in class. While Sasuke may have been his 'rival' it was Kiba who he competed against in the realm of pranking. It was something he would have to think about later he supposed.

Hana blinked at him, a sense of confusion passing through her eyes. "The... what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Naruto said dismissively. Running a hand through his hair he looked himself over. For this mission Naruto had chosen to wear a nice black tux with an orange tie. He had to admit that he looked rather good in a tux, even if wearing them felt constricting.

He looked back at Hana and smiled. Holding out his arm he said, "shall we?" Hana looked at him for a moment before grabbing his arm. Together the two once again made their way to the gambling parlor Tsunade had been seen going. They had been staking out the place for two days, learning Tsunade's habits and having Shikamaru come up with the best plan to capture her should convincing the woman to return prove fruitless and she made an attempt to bolt.

As he stared at the door to the gambling parlor Naruto smiled. "You ready?" he asked the Inuzuka female next to him.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was dark, smoke was wafting through the air, emitting an acrid scent that cloyed at the throat. The smoke in the room was so thick that many actually had trouble seeing their hand in front of their face. This was the kind of room one would expect to find in a mob bosses hide out, where Yakuza members hung around and did whatever the hell they felt like. Only this was no Yakuza hide out, this was a poker tournament. One of the highest caliber in which the amount of money being bet was enough to buy a the a city on the scale of Tanzaku Gai.<p>

Tsunade frowned as she looked at the cards in her hand. Like always they weren't very good, one pair of twos, a five, a nine, and a jack. There wasn't much she could get with that kind of hand, and there was very little if any chance of her winning. Not like such a bad hand ever stopped her from playing anyways. "I'm all in, double or nothing!" She said, pushing her nearly half of her chips into the pot.

All around the men she was betting against were laughing to themselves. Tsunade had truly proven herself to be the legendary sucker, the woman who never wins a bet of any kind. No one in their right mind would turn down a bet made by her. It was a guaranteed win for them.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. Entering the darkened room was young man who looked to be around eighteen years of age. He had long and wild looking spiky blond hair, blue eyes and lean features. He was rather attractive in Tsunade's opinion. If she had an itch that needed scratching at the moment, she might have even put the moves on him after the tournament.

On his arm was a rather attractive young woman around the same age. She had lustrous brown hair and brown eyes with a hint of eyeshadow. Her dress accentuated her curves. Though she looked more like an accessory to the center piece the blond male represented.

"Who are you?" asked one of the many gamblers that had been just about to accept Tsunade's double or nothing bet. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a game? Come back later brat!"

"Aw, now don't be like that," the blond male said in a condescending voice. He walked over to the table and Tsunade watched as he placed a brief case on it. Unlocking the latches he opened the contents and spun it around. Tsunade's, along with the jaw of everyone else currently playing the high stakes poker game dropped their jaws at the sight of what had to be billions of Ryo worth in diamonds. "I was hoping I could get an in with this game?"

Tsunade eyed the young man in interest as the other gamblers conferred with each other. There was just something about him that made her feel wary. Like he was a hunter that was currently stalking it's prey. The only question she could wonder was just who was his prey?

After a few minutes the men that had been conferring with each other nodded in agreement. "Alright kid, your in. I just hope you won't mind it when we take all of those precious gems of your's."

"Not at all," the blond replied, sitting down at an empty seat at the table. The woman came up to his left and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it up and down sensually. "If you can beat me that is. Though I must warn you," his eyes flickered to Tsunade's, who flinched back. He grinned. "I've been told I have the devil's luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(Back in Konoha)<p>

"Tayuya!" Kin shouted as soon as she had fully entered the house that Minato had procured for his son. It was built into the side of the Hokage Monument by being cut out by earth ninjutsu specialists. The entrance to the place was on the top of the mountain and descended to the actual building via a stairway. The rooms were all well furnished with tasteful furniture that made the place look homey. Having never lived in a place like this, the Naruto clone decided his creator would probably like this kind of house.

"Huh?" Tayuya looked up at the shout and found herself being held in the vice grip of Kin. "Hey! What the fuck! Get off me! Get! Off!"

"Hahaha! I had wondered who they were talking about?" Kin said with a joyous expression on her face. "I hadn't realized you left Oto."

"I hadn't, at least not in the way your thinking," Tayuya said. She pointed over to Naruto. "Shithead over there captured me and the others and – ack!" Before she could say another word a tail had wrapped around Tayuya's throat and picked her up. Kin let out a scream while the red head grabbed and cloyed at the tail.

Only to stop when she came face to face with the other red head in the room. "Now yo**u listen here you fucking twat!"** Kyuubi spat out as the girl in her grasp shook and shivered worse then a leaf being blown around in a hurricane. **"If I ever hear you refer to Naruto-Sama by any other name ****other then Naruto-Sama, I will rip your fucking spine out of your back and use it to beat you to death! I will ensure that you suffer a fate so terrible that even a Demon Lord would shiver in fear! Do you understand?"**

Tayuya's eyes bulged, not only due to lack of air, but also because of the killing intent Kyuubi was blasting her with. The younger red head could literally see herself being ripped to shreds by this girl, being impaled by Kyuubi's tails before she was pulled apart. Several versions of her death flashed before her eyes, each one more gruesome then the next. So frightening were these deaths and the killing intent that came with it that Tayuya actually lost control of her bladder.

Kyuubi growled when the girl didn't answer her. She was just about to squeeze harder when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning her head Kyuubi made to snarl at the person who dared touch her, however, when she saw that it was Naruto's clone she just blinked. "Put her down, Kyuubi-hime," he said calmly. "I really don't want to have to deal with any violence right now, especially since I would like her alive."

Kyuubi's mouth opened in surprise. **"But... but she just called you -"**

"I know what she called me," Naruto said, interrupting the woman from talking. "She called me that the moment she saw me enter her hospital room after the invasion. But that doesn't matter. What does is that if you keep putting out that much killing intent, the seals that are designed around this place to keep our energy levels concealed will collapse, and then all of Konoha will be in a panic."

"**I have better control of my youki and killing intent than that," **Kyuubi said with a huff. Despite her words Kyuubi's power and killing intent began dwindling. **"But you do ha**ve a point. Best not leave things to chance." She then turned on the red head still in the grasp of one of her tails and glared at her. "However, you will refer to Naruto-Sama as I told you. I will not have some pathetic ningen call my mate by such a disrespectful title. Do you understand?"

Tayuya quickly nodded, her eyes showing more fear then they ever had during her time working for Orochimaru.

"Good." Kyuubi said the girl down and then walked out of the room, likely to keep herself from blowing up. Kin ran up to her friend after the backlash from Kyuubi's killing intent that kept her in place had disappeared.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said, sighing a bit. "She can be a bit of a handful."

"You – your telling me," Tayuya hacked, holding a hand to her abused throat as she coughed. "Who the hell is that? And what was up with the tail."

"That would be Kyuubi," Naruto said, grinning at the reaction he got from Tayuya. Kin had been informed by Kyuubi herself a few days ago, so the news didn't shock her. "And before you ask, no she was not killed by my tou-san, she was sealed, and yes, she is out of the seal, and no, she won't kill you unless you piss her off. Stay on her good side and you'll have nothing to worry about." Tayuya snapped her mouth shut when the blond answered the questions she had just been about to ask.

"Now down to why you're both here," Naruto said as he sat down on a couch. Kin and Tayuya took the other one, and Naruto noticed that Kin was sitting awfully close to the red head. Guessing that she was still uncomfortable around men he decided to get to the point. "I want you both to work for me."

"Eh?" said Kin, scratching the back of her head. "What do you mean, Naruto-Sama?" Tayuya gave Kin an incredulous stare but the raven haired girl ignored it as she looked at Naruto.

"What I mean is I want you two, to work for me," he reiterated, pointing to each of them in turn. "I doubt either of you know as Orochimaru was never one to trust others, but he was once the member of a group of S-rank criminals called Akatsuki. Apparently my Kyofu, Jiraiya, managed to find out about them while tracking his teammate's movements. We don't know exactly what their endgame is, but we know what they want. The Nine Demon Lord's, or if you want to go by their human title, the Bijuu."

"Recently the original Naruto had a run in with a few of the Akatsuki's members in Otofugen Gai. He managed to drive them off relatively easily."

"Well if he beat them so fucking easily then what the fuck does he need us for?" asked Tayuya.

"I suggest you learn to watch your tongue," Kyuubi said as she reentered the room. Tayuya paled as she turned her head to look at her fellow red head, who happened to be glaring at her. "While this Naruto may be a clone I won't have you address him with such disrespect. You will curb your choice of words, or I will remove your tongue." Tayuya gulped, but nodded and vowed never to get on the red head's bad side.

"The reason I need your help is because while I may be equipped to deal with the Akatsuki, none of the other Jinchurikki are," Naruto said. "As I understand it the members of Akatsuki are each chosen specifically because their power's give them a leg up over a Jinchurikki. What they lack in raw power they make up for in cunning, and even a Jinchurikki who has completely mastered their Bijuu can only use so much of it before it kills them through poisoning. Humans simply weren't made to handle the energy of a demon."

"What I need is for you two to be my eyes in the world outside of Hi No Kuni. Because of my growing reputation from the invasion, and now that my status as the Yondaime's son is known, traveling outside of Hi No Kuni will be difficult without getting into a lot of fights. And while I enjoy kicking ass as much as the next guy, I don't want to be responsible for slaughtering an entire brigade Iwa ninja just because they wanted to get revenge on my father through killing me."

"So you want us to spy for you?" asked Kin.

"More like I want you to find all of the Jinchurikki," Naruto corrected. "I want to know where they, who they are, and if you can find out more about them as a person. What kind of people are they? What do they like? What do they hate? Anything you feel would prove useful."

"And what do we get out of this?" asked Tayuya with a skeptical gaze.

"How about your life?" said Kyuubi with a slight growl. Naruto put a hand in front of her and she turned away with a huff.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kyuubi is partially correct," Naruto said. "Should you work for me you will be allowed to live. However, as you know at least some of what I want, should you choose not to I will either have to erase your memory, which is very hard to do, or kill you." Both Kin and Tayuya gulped.

"However, you will also gain benefits from working for me that won't get anywhere else." At those words the two former Oto kunoichi perked up. "The first is specialized training that will put you on par with any jonin in less then a year. The second is the freedom to move across the Elemental Nations without restrictions. The third is being under my protection from anyone who may seek to harm you, should you require it."

"How would we get that second one?" asked Kin. Getting unlimited freedom to move across the world was very hard to do. The reason was because each country required a different form of passport, even a civilian can't cross the borders of one country and into another without the proper passports. It was even harder for a shinobi, if not out right impossible.

"Thanks to Jiraiya's spy network we've been able to create passport's for each nation," Naruto said. "Their not fakes, but actual passport's that were created by using a fourth party to buy them from each country, and a third party to send them through various channels and dead ends that make it impossible for anyone to realize you would have them. And because your faces are only known by Konoha and Oto, and neither of you are in the bingo book, it won't be very hard for either of you to slip past most patrols without a problem."

"What about Konoha though?" said Kin. "They know our face."

Naruto smirked. "They do, but Tayuya died in the hospital due to a heart failure caused by the cursed seal being removed upon Orochimaru's death, and you Kin, disappeared after the Chunin Exams, no one knows where you went and so assumed you died as well. While you two may look familiar, there's no possible way either of you could be Tsuchi Kin or Tayuya."

"I get where this is going," Tayuya said slyly. "You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?"

"I do try."

"So do you two agree?" asked Kyuubi, interrupting them so they could get things underway.

"Not like we have much choice," Tayuya said with a shrug. "We're in."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, we'll begin training soon. I've actually got my old man in the process of building an underground training ground several miles outside of Konoha. When it is complete, that is where you will stay until your training is over."

"Why underground?" asked Kin.

"So no one can find you, of course," Naruto said with a grin, which turned decidedly evil a second later. "Plus it would be a bitch if people started sensing Kyuubi's youki when she began training you." Both Kin and Tayuya went pale as they turned to see Kyuubi giving them a smile that was so sweat they knew it couldn't be real.

The terrifying moment was broken however, when Minato, who had been silent up to this point suddenly asked, "What did Kyuubi mean when she called you her mate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(With Naruto - Tanzaku Gai)<p>

The smile never left Naruto's face as he was dealt another hand of cards. From the moment he had entered the room the blond Uzumaki had been dominating the poker match. Out of the fifteen rounds that had passed, he had only lost two and now the stack of chips in his possession was the quadrupled the amount it had been. Five of the seven original players had also been forced to fold, having lost all of their money and in one case the clothes on his back.

"I fold," the last male player besides him had said. He tossed his cards on the table and got up.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Naruto said, turning to Tsunade with a smile. Behind him Hana was practically hanging on him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek for good luck as the next match began. He couldn't help but think the Inuzuka was playing her role perfectly.

"So it seems," Tsunade commented warily. Had it not been for the fact that it would ruin his poker face, Naruto would have laughed. Through out the entire tournament he had been playing with her in small ways. Not to make her slip, Tsunade's luck was so bad she would never need it. But so that he could gauge her reactions, and he had to admit it was kind of fun watching her squirm.

At first it was just light flirting, a compliment here, a slight innuendo there. It wasn't hard Tsunade was a beautiful woman, at least when in her henge. She was a fairly tall light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, and was tied in two loose pony tails in the back. she had a slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame, and if Jiraiya were to be believed she had 106 centimeter breast circumference, which was the equivalent of a DD-sized chest. Possibly the oddest thing about her was the purple rhombus on the center of her forehead.

Her outfit consisted of a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She had on open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also had on a soft pink lipstick. And finally, Naruto saw the Shodai Hokage's necklace in clear view on her chest.

Beauty aside Naruto wasn't dumb enough to say anything of an overtly sexual nature. He knew she hated perverts thanks to Jiraiya, so he made sure to keep his comments low key. Not enough to insult and just enough to fluster and entice her. It helped that he knew she found him attractive. He would have to thank Kyuubi for helping him understand women when he got home.

"I would like to up the wages Tsunade," Naruto said as he placed two cards from his hand face down on the table. The dealer gave him two more cards and he looked at them with a slight smile.

Never one to back down from a high stakes gamble, Tsunade asked, "I take it you have something special in mind?"

Naruto watched her take three cards from the dealer with a smile. "You could say that. Should you win this next hand, I will offer to pay off every single one of your debts and you won't owe me a dime."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Her debt had to be running somewhere around two billion Ryo by now. Only a Daimyo possibly had enough money to pay off that kind of debt. For anyone to say they would pay off that much of her debt, especially in the nonchalant tone he had used was inconceivable. She quickly regained her composure, "and if I lose?"

The smile Naruto gave her was considerably predatory as he said, "if you lose, you will come back to Konoha with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are beginning to take more twists and turns. Who are the people out for revenge? What will Tsunade do now that she knows Naruto's reasons for being here? And just where the hell did I put my favorite cereal bowl?<strong>

**Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

**Wait, I meant Birth of the New Demon King!**

**A/N: On a side note, someone was complaining about how I focused on Kin's rape. I couldn't message them for some reason, so I decided to give my answer here. This reviewer mentioned that it offended him/her. Personally, I feel if all of you weren't offended by her rape, then you are one of the sickest people on this site and not someone I would ever respect. **

**The fact of the matter is rape happens, it is a real life problem that happens quite often. I don't know the crime statistic for rape, but I do know that only 1 in every 10 rape victims will actually report it happening to them. Meaning the dozens of rape stories people hear on the news, or in the newspaper, are only a 10th of the true number of rape victims in the world. **

**And my story is about the SHINOBI world, a world where assassination, cut throat politics, death, war, slavery AND rape are far more common then the real world. In fact, I would imagine in the Shinobi world that raping a prisoner in order to break them would be a common practice, or raping a person with a bloodline so a hidden village would gain said kekkei genkai happens more often then not. I mean, what do you think would have happened if Kumo HAD actually managed to capture Hinata during the treaty signing? She would have in all likely hood been raped and impregnated until Kumo had enough Hyuga to form a clan. Then her eyes would have been taken out and she would have been dissected in order to learn more about the Byakugan.**

**And what about Gato? You think he WASN'T smuggling pleasure slaves in Wave? That he was just using Wave as his own base for a perfectly legit business? Maybe he was planning on using it as his vacation home? Please, the man was an arch bastard in every sense of the word. I have no doubt that if Kishimoto wasn't so keen on making the Naruto world this happy place where everyone has a sense of honor (which is highly ironic considering shinobi aren't supposed to have honor) and long hated enemies can find common ground within one or two chapters (Iwa and Konoha allying themselves in the fourth shinobi war), then during the Wave mission, Naruto and everyone else would have seen women being used in such a manner.**

**So, while I feel for you and agree that rape is not cool and is something I will never condone. I'm not going to apologize for having it either. This is a world where violence and killing is second nature. Where war and death is more prevalent then our own (and we're really good when it comes to killing our own). Where assassination and espionage are the lands bread and butter. And where atrocities like slavery, rape and human experimentation are an every day occurrence. I'm not going to leave something out, JUST because it offends someones sensibilities. Especially when it's neseccary to see just how fucked up the Shinobi world really is.**

**Honestly, Kishimoto did a bad job when he made the Narutoverse. I doubt he ever thought of this shit.**


	16. Revenge is a Dish Best not Served at all

**Disclaimer: So I've been unemployed for like a month now, and I have to admit it's getting annoying. So I've been thinking about what I should do for a job and decided that I would work for myself. You see, I have this master plan to steal the rights to Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho and any other money making manga/anime franchise I can think of. Then I will not only be my own boss, but I'll be rich too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Revenge is a Dish Best not Served at all<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard what Naruto had said. However, the words didn't seem to truly register for several seconds, in which time she stared at her fellow blond with dinner plate sized eyes. "What did you say?" she asked after a while, her voice holding a dangerous edge to it.<p>

Naruto heard the warning in her voice clear as day but ignored it as he chuckled. "I think you heard me Tsunade. I win, you come back with me to Konoha."

"No..." Tsunade whispered, causing Naruto to frown. "Never again... No! I won't go back!" Spinning on the balls of her feet, Tsunade ran towards the exit. However, before she could get there, Naruto appeared in her path to stop her. Not that it did for long, before the blond Uzumaki could even open his mouth Tsunade surprised him by smashing her fist into his face.

"Ooof!" Naruto was sent flying out of her way as Tsunade used her strength technique to increase the power of her punch. He was sent flying directly into a wall, only he didn't just hit it and stop, or even dent it. Naruto ended up smashing through the wall as if it were a deck of cards. Cracks formed along the hole where he went through, spreading through the entire wall before it collapsed in a heap of dust and rubble.

Naruto continued flying, now in the gambling parlor he ended up smashing through several dozen slot machines before being blasted into yet another wall. By this time he had lost enough momentum that the wall managed to stop him, but not before he left a large dent and cracks along the point of his impact. Naruto fell onto the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Behind him the area he had hit crumbled, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Naruto!" Looking up Naruto saw Hana run towards him. She was kneeling down in front of him less then a second later, grabbing him by the arm and helping him up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said. He stood up and cracked his back. "Wow, she does hit hard. And it looks like she did exactly what Shikamaru thought she would." Pressing a button on the radio in his ear, he said, "Shikamaru, Tsunade ran out on us and is leaving."

"We know," Shikamaru said, sounding annoyed. "We heard the explosions from out here."

"Then you know what to do," Naruto said, shutting off the radio and turning to Hana. He grinned at the Inuzuka female. "It looks like we'd better get moving or we might not get there in time to save our teammate's. Let's go!" The two ran out of the hall, leaving the shocked and frightened gamblers and workers running around frantically and freaking out at the amount of damage Tsunade's punch had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade continued running even after she got out of the casino. She kept a constant eye out as she made a hasty retreat to her hotel, her caution coming from her knowledge that Konoha ninja always traveled in squads of four. The reason for this harkened back to the days when war was a constant and fighting was as natural as breathing. Back during the First Great Shinobi War the four man unit had been created for fast, small scale engagements. In those days it was discovered early on that ninjutsu were extraordinarily powerful, even a single jutsu could theoretically take out an entire platoon of ninja. By making the squads smaller it allowed them to move faster and avoid ninjutsu easier, thus avoiding large scale losses in combat.<p>

As she made it to the hotel she was staying at, Tsunade figured she was almost home free. All she would have to do was pack her bags and hit the road. After that it shouldn't be too hard to loose the Konoha ninja after her, while she had never been forced to actively avoid them before now, so long as they hadn't changed their search patterns she could escape them indefinitely.

If Konoha stuck by it's standard protocols then they would only have sent a four man squad after her. And they would probably use a net to try and hem her in now that she had escaped. Tsunade could only thank the stars that Sarutobi-Sensei hadn't sent the ANBU after her. While she was sure that she would be able to defeat any pursers that found her, she knew that if she truly fought back then they would mark her as a missing ninja.

She was just about to enter the Hotel's main lobby, and began to feel a sense of relief. But before she could get in, a young woman appeared in front of her. The woman had shoulder length black hair with bangs and onyx eyes. She was wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. The most unusual thing about this woman was that she was carrying a small pig in a green jacket.

"What are you rushing around for, Tsunade-Sama?" she asked, forcing Tsunade to stop, lest she run the woman over in her haste.

"This is no time to be standing around, Shizune!" Tsunade said with a sense of urgency. "Hurry up and help me get our bags packed, we're leaving town." She tried to move past Shizune in order to make it to their room. Her eyes widened however, when she found that she couldn't move a muscle. "What!"

"Kageman No Jutsu complete," Shikamaru said as he walked out from behind the door to Tsunade's hotel, holding a hand seal for his jutsu. Tsunade gaped at the kid in front of her. She could see from his Konoha flak jacket that he was a chunin. It was surprising enough that Sarutobi hadn't sent the ANBU after her, but to send a chunin, and a kid at that, now that was just insulting.

She knew of the jutsu he was using as well. The Kagemane No Jutsu allowed the user to extend their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they wanted as long as there was a sufficient area. Once it came into contact with a target's shadow, the two would merge and the target would become forced to imitate the user's movements. However, having been a Konoha ninja for years before leaving, Tsunade knew the shadow techniques weaknesses.

The ability to manipulate shadows was not only tiring, but was subject to some form of diminishing and decreasing in potency each time it was used. If the user was low on chakra the technique would also begin to deteriorate. Then there was it's weakness with lighting, without a sufficient amount of light to cast shadows the technique had both issues in range and potency. And finally, a particularly strong opponent could break out of the technique, so long as the opponent was stronger then the person casting the jutsu. It was for this last reason that Tsunade knew she could break out easily.

And she would have done it to, then Tsunade would have smashed that chunin with the lazy eyes in the face for holding her against her will. However, before she could even begin gathering her chakra, a clawed hand was pressed against her throat. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice belonging to the blond who she had smashed through a wall back at the gambling parlor speak up.

"I wouldn't attempt to break out of that technique if I were you." Four figure's appeared around her and Tsunade recognized three of them as Inuzuka ninja dogs. The other was the woman that had been with the blond, obviously their partner. Tsunade was cursing herself for having not thought about how they had found her. With an Inuzuka it would be impossible for her to fully escape, especially since they likely had more then enough of her scent to track her.

A buzzing sound reached her ears and Tsunade felt like swearing even more as she saw several bugs she recognized as an Aburame's kikaichu begin swarming around her. Now, even if she did manage to escape she would be drained by the bugs long before she could make it to safety.

However, just because she was caught didn't mean she was going to make it easy for them, or be pleasant about her capture. "I hope you brats don't think that just because I was caught means I'm coming back with you," Tsunade said. She turned her head and looked at the blond holding his clawed hands to her throat with a glare.

Rather then get angry, the blond smirked, which only served to infuriate her more. "Now there's no need to be so harsh Tsunade-_chan_," Naruto said in a pleasant voice. "Why don't we go to your room where we can all discuss this over some tea?"

Tsunade frowned at him, her mind whirring as she tried to think of a way to use his offer as a chance to escape. Eventually, the Nara would get tired, freeing her from his shadow, the time was just a matter of how much chakra he had and how long he could hold it. The one she would need to take out first would be the Aburame, with his bugs he was her biggest threat. After that the other two should be simple, though Tsunade would admit to being wary of the blond one. He had taken a full punch to the face and didn't look like he had a scratch on him. Still, if she played her cards right she and Shizune could escape easily.

Her hopes were dashed when the blond said, "and don't try to escape when Shikamaru releases you from his shadow. You haven't felt it yet, but I've placed a rather nasty seal on you that will paralyze your entire nervous system and chakra coils should you even make an attempt at molding chakra for that strength technique of yours."

Tsunade grunted, realizing that she had no choice but to do as the blond said. "Fine, we'll go upstairs, but don't expect anything to come from this talk of ours."

"Right," Naruto said. He turned his attention towards Shizune and smiled. "Thank you for stalling her long enough for Shikamaru to get into position Shizune-san."

"You mean to tell me you were working with them!" Tsunade shouted, glaring at the younger woman with as much anger as she could muster.

Shizune had the decency to look ashamed. "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Shizune couldn't keep the frown off her face as she wandered around the city she and Tsunade had found themselves in. Unlike her mentor a place like Tanzaku Gai held no appeal for her; she didn't gamble, she rarely drank, and considering the number of brothel's in town the place was just generally disrespectful towards women. In just the last hour alone she had been forced to disable several drunk men by cutting their Achilles heel when they tried hitting on her, and then getting angry when she turned them down._

_Worse still she had lost Tsunade... again. She had woken up this morning to find that the woman she traveled with was already gone, or perhaps had never even returned that night. And while Shizune knew her master would be gambling somewhere, the problem was she didn't know where. Gambling parlors and casinos were a dime a dozen in this city._

"_I can't believe I lost Tsunade-Sama again," she said in complaint. She would never complain when her teacher was around, having never been one to let others know when she was feeling down. Perhaps it was a side effect of having taken care of Tsunade for so long. She no longer cared what she herself wanted or felt, because she spent so much of her time just keeping Tsunade from doing something she would regret. But even though she would never complain out loud, didn't mean she never thought of reasons to complain._

"_Oink, oink." Shizune looked down at the pig walking by her side. _

"_I guess she does always come back, huh Tonton?" Shizune said, smiling. The pink just let out more 'oinks', whether that was an answer of some kind, or whether it was just doing that to make noise was unknown to Shizune. Sometimes she thought that she could understand the little pig as if she were human._

_It wasn't long until Shizune found herself sitting down in a small restaurant, ordering a basic meal of fish and miso soup. As she was waiting for her meal to arrive, someone ended up sitting in her booth. Looking up she blinked at the attractive blond male who just gave her a grin as he said, "excuse me, I was wondering if -"_

"_No, I have no desire for you to show me what a real man is like," Shizune replied in a rather bored tone. Absently, she wondered what it was with men thinking that just because they were handsome meant they could get in her pants. _

"_Actually, I was just hoping to ask you something," the blond replied, causing Shizune to blush in embarrassment._

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_Perfectly alright," the young man said with a shrug. "I can't really blame you for thinking I was after you for more... unclean reasons. You're a rather beautiful woman after all, and I'm sure any male worth his salt would at least make an attempt at spending a night with you." Shizune felt her face heating up a bit at the playful and flirty words. Whether or not the man was being honest, she couldn't deny that he had the flattery part of wooing a female down to a T. _

"_I was actually hoping to ask if your name was Shizune?" Almost as soon as the blond said her name, Shizune was on her feet with a medical scalpel in her hand. A hand which had been halted by the blond grabbing it with his own and keeping it in place. Her eyes widened when she tried to move it and couldn't even make her hand move a centimeter. While she didn't have Tsunade's strength, she was strong enough to give most jonin a run for their money. That this man could keep her from even making a simple hand movement showed he was much stronger then she was._

"_Relaxed," the blond said, "I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I just want to talk." Shizune remained silent as she waited for the man to speak again. Which he did, saying, "if I let you go, will sit back down and speak with me?"_

_Shizune thought over her options. Truth be told she didn't know if she had many. She knew nothing of this man's capabilities and skills. She didn't know how strong he was, aside from his small display in keeping her arm in place, she had no clue how fast he was, but if the way he had managed to catch her arm before she could bring her weapon to bare was any indication then he was faster then her. In short, she knew next to nothing other then that he was likely stronger then her. That meant she more or less had to listen._

"_Alright, I'll speak with you," Shizune said, and the blond man let go. She sat back down and looked at the man evenly, if a little warily as well. "So what did you want to speak to me about."_

"_I suppose I'll start with introductions," the man said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Shizune's eyes widened and she saw the man grin. "I'm guessing you either know a little about me, or you know about my clan."_

"_Just a few rumors," Shizune replied, settling down from her surprise. "You just recently got famous in the ninja world from what I hear, but since I don't keep in contact with any ninja all I get are rumors."_

"_Well, I won't confirm or deny those rumors," Naruto said, leaning against the table. "That's not what I'm here to talk about. You see, I'm from Konoha and with the recent invasion Hokage-Sama has realized that we're going to need help. Not just to repair our home, but also to help prevent something like this from happening again." He then looked at her and asked, "you have heard of the invasion right?"_

_Shizune nodded. "I don't know much, but I heard Konoha managed to repel an invasion force during the Chunin Exams."_

"_That is basically what happened," Naruto said. "In truth it's a bit more complicated then that. You see, Tsunade's old teammate, Orochimaru was the one who planned out the invasion" Shizune wondered if the surprises would never cease as her eyes widened yet again. The man seemed to notice her look because he smiled. "It's not so shocking when you think about it. We all know he hated Konoha, and wouldn't pass up a chance to destroy it. Anyways, we not only managed to repel his forces, we also managed to Kill Orochimaru himself."_

"_Orochimaru was actually killed?" said Shizune in shock. She didn't honestly know much about Orochimaru, and had only met him a few times. But the man had never felt human to her, and Shizune had known that he was powerful. Tsunade had always commented on how he would likely be the last Sannin to die when she was drunk and reminiscing about the past._

"_Yes," Naruto said. "But back to my original intent. I was sent be by the Hokage to bring Tsunade back to village. It's his hope that she will start the medical ninja program she had been hoping for during the Second Great War, but never got to create due to the funds it would take from the war."_

"_She's not going to want to return," Shizune said, shaking her head. "Konoha holds too many -"_

"_Bad memories and pain due to the loss of her little brother, Nawaki and her lover, Dan," Naruto interrupted, getting Shizune to click her mouth shut. "Don't act so surprised, her reasons for leaving aren't any kind of well kept secret. And Sandaime-Sama was her sensei."_

_Shizune had to concede that Naruto had a point. It wasn't as if Tsunade had made her leaving a secret. In fact, there had been a large scandal when she had informed Sarutobi she was leaving. The council had been in an uproar over it, claiming that she was forsaking her heritage. Had it not been for the fact that the Sandaime was such a kindhearted man and let her go, she was sure Tsunade would have already been marked a missing ninja._

"_Yes, that is true. I guess I should have realized you would know about her past," Shizune said. "And that's why you should know that Tsunade will never willingly return to the village."_

"_And what about you?" asked Naruto, changing tactics and startling Shizune with the question. "Do you ever miss Konoha? Ever want to go back?"_

"_What I want doesn't matter," Shizune said. "I've pledged myself to Tsunade-Sama."_

"_Because she's the sole link to your uncle," Naruto stated, not as a question but as a fact. Despite having realized he likely knew a lot about her and Tsunade, Shizune was still surprised by the amount of information he had on them. "And what about Konoha? Didn't you uncle want to be Hokage? Wasn't it his dream to protect Konoha? Does it not have the same link to your uncle that Tsunade does?" Shizune didn't answer, mainly because she really wasn't sure she had one._

_Regardless of whether she had an answer to Naruto's questions or not, the blond continued. "Are you really so devoted to Tsunade that you would disregard your own wishes? Do you mean so little to yourself?" There was a small pause Naruto left her, in case Shizune had something to say. However, she didn't, and so he began speaking again. "I doubt you really care for her that much anyways..."_

"_What!" Shizune shouted as she stood up simply so she could glare down at the man. She had always been rather level-headed, having to take care of Tsunade meant she was always the responsible one, always the one placing limitations on what her mentor could do, how much she could spend on sake and gambling. Even though Tsunade rarely ever listened to her. She had never really gotten angry before. _

_Annoyed? A few times. Moving from place to place wasn't the best way to live, and she didn't like it when Tsunade would gamble all of her money away and they would have to run before the debt collectors came. Earning what money they could by doing odd jobs that required medical expertise, only for Tsunade to once more spend it all on drinks and gambling. Having to deal with that for over two decades did annoy her, but she had never truly gotten angry._

_However, that this man would insult her devotion to the person she had dedicated her life to serving angered her. "How dare you!" Shizune hissed. "I have devoted my entire life to helping Tsunade-Sama through the pain she's been in. I've taken care of her for over two decades! My entire life has revolved around how my taking care of Tsunade-Sama! How dare you say such a thing to me!"_

"_If your so devoted to her then why are you letting her wallow in her own guilt and misery?" asked Naruto. It wasn't just the question that caused Shizune to lose her anger, it was also the calm tone he had spoken it in. With the question asked, Shizune couldn't help but wonder, was that what she was doing? Was she just allowing Tsunade to stew in her misery? To gamble away everything she had, her entire ancestors fortune because simply having it brought her pain? The though actually made Shizune wonder if she had really done Tsunade any good by being to soft on the woman._

_Her hesitation did not go unnoticed as Naruto spoke again. "You've let Tsunade run from one side of the country to the next, spending her family fortune on gambling and alcohol. You let her wallow in her grief and stew in her own misery. You let her drink away her problems rather then help her confront them and move on. From what I've seen observing the woman the past few days, Tsunade's nothing more then a shell of her former self."_

"_That's not true," Shizune whispered, but there was no conviction in it. Naruto was right, she hadn't truly helped Tsunade. When they had first left Konoha, she had assumed Tsunade would just need some time to recover from her loss. Even Shizune had managed to move on past the loss of her uncle, and she had thought it wouldn't be any different for Tsunade. But one year turned into two, then two into three and soon she found herself taking care of her mentor. For over twenty years she had watched Tsunade drink and gamble her family fortune away, listened to her cry in her sleep after a night of drinking so much sake Shizune had been forced to drag the woman to their hotel. In all the years they had been on the run, Tsunade had never confronted her past, never even tried to move past it. she just continued her current life style, hoping to outrun it._

"_Help me bring Tsunade back." At Naruto's words Shizune wiped the tears that began accumulating in her eyes off on her sleeve and looked up. "You know what she's doing isn't healthy. Running from your pain never is. Help her heal by convincing her to confront her past."_

"_Ok." Shizune's answer wasn't that hard, now that she thought about it. She hadn't been doing Tsunade any favors by letting her run from her pain. She wouldn't do that anymore. Shizune would help her mentor confront her past, and get her to move on. And maybe in doing so, they would finally be able to go home._

_That would be nice._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see..." Tsunade said as she sipped her tea. "I can't believe you managed to let this idiot convince you into taking me back, Shizune."<p>

"I didn't convince her of anything," Naruto said before Shizune had a chance to defend herself. "All I did was make her realize that helping you run from your problems would never heal the sorrow you feel."

"What do you know about sorrow, you brat!" Tsunade asked rather angrily. She slammed her tea cup into the table, shattering it and the table underneath it. "You know nothing of the pain I feel! The pain of losing the people you love most! So don't talk to me about healing my pain, because you know nothing about it, you little -" Tsunade's words were cut off mid sentence as Naruto's killing intent flooded the room. It was cloying and so potent that everyone inside fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Looking up Tsunade saw Naruto glaring at her, his eyes no longer the just the blue color she had come to associate with him, they now held the ripple pattern she knew of only in legends. The Rinnegan. The silver rings were glowing with an inner light, and his hair seemed to sway in an invisible breeze, as if it had a life of it's own. And right behind was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, the vision of a demon with clawed hands, glowing red eyes and a maniacal grin on it's face. She tried to speak, or scream, or anything but no words would come out. Not even a sound.

"**I want you to listen to me, Senju Tsunade,"** Naruto said, his voice once again taking on a demonic quality as he was using his youki to enhance the power behind his killing intent. It wasn't as powerful as it could be, Naruto did not want to alert the entire town to his power, or anyone else that might be around and spying on them. Nor did he want to kill the people in the room with him. But he would get his point across to this woman, and if he had to bring her to the floor to do so then he would. **"I know more about pain and suffering then you ever will. So you lost your little brother and lover. Boo hoo. It was war, and the inescapable truth is that people die in war. Maybe I can't compare my suffering to yours, since both of my parent's died only an hour after I was born, sacrificing their lives so I could live. But I do understand what it means to be alone, to have no one there for you, to be unloved, unwanted. I understand pain much better then you ever could."**

"**However, you don't see me wallowing in guilt and self-pity. Your lover and brother died doing what they wanted, protecting Konoha with their lives, just as the Hokage would. That was there dream after all. And for you to just run away from the place they sacrificed their lives for is like spitting on all they had worked towards. Perhaps that's okay with you though. Maybe you don't actually care about Nawaki or Dan, because if you did, then you wouldn't be such a pathetic shell of your former self. Wallowing in self pity, getting drunk to escape the past, gambling way the hard earned fortune of your clan. Yes, they must be so proud of you."**

"**You, Senju Tsunade are a disgrace to the Senju Clan name."**

And just like that the killing intent stopped after Naruto's tirade. However, Tsunade found she couldn't keep her eyes from leaving Naruto's Rinnegan ones. "Know this, Tsunade," Naruto said, his voice no longer the regal and demonic growl it had been, though the quality it held now was no less deadly. "I personally don't care what you want. If you run, I will find you, if you fight, I will kick your ass and drag you back to the village by your hair. And before you think you can beat me in combat, know that I was the one who killed Orochimaru. Not Sandaime-Sama."

Tsunade eyes widened, not just at the words but at the fact that she could see he was not lying. She could see in his eyes that he had killed Orochimaru, her former teammate and the one who had been the strongest back when they were still a team. She didn't really know what to think of that. Orochimaru was a jerk, and as vile as they came, but he was still her former teammate. They had a bond that hadn't gone away just because he had gone missing ninja.

Naruto didn't know of her thoughts, and if he had he wouldn't have cared. "Now, I will give you until tomorrow to think all this over. Should you come willingly, the Hokage has offered to pay off all of your debts and will give you the opportunity to begin the medical ninja program you had been wanting before you left. I would suggest not trying to sneak out, as I will be having several dozen kage bunshin patrolling the area, along with the Haimaru Sankyōdai. So I will know if you try to leave, and I have no trouble going through on my threats."

"A little harsh don't you think?" asked Hana as Naruto left the room. He had her and the others standing guard outside and around the building just in case other countries or the Akatsuki tried spying on them. It may be a little paranoid, but Naruto felt it was a nice added precaution.

"No," Naruto said plainly. "She needed a good kick in the ass to get moving again. As things are now Tsunade may be living, but she's no longer alive." Hana blinked in confusion at that statement, but didn't ask him to clarify, figuring some of the strange things he said was just a weird Naruto quirk.

"So what was with that voice thing?" asked Hana, getting Naruto to look at her. "You know, that growly voice thing you did."

"You like it?" asked Naruto with a grin. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you..." He cupped his mouth and leaned in, forcing Hana to do the same. When his hand was right next to her ear he whispered, "it's a secret."

Hana face-faulted and Naruto laughed as he began moving to his room. She got up and rubbed her face before glaring at the blond, but he just gave her a cheeky grin and said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow so make sure you get some rest." And with that he went inside of the hotel room he had gotten for himself, leaving Hana outside to grumble about cryptic blonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Tsunade got up at fairly early, especially for her. As she went through her daily routine of getting showered and dressed her mind went over the events of last night. Naruto's anger and killing intent had been so palpable she could almost taste it. Truth be told, the sheer amount of killing intent she had felt coming from the blond had been frightening. The way that odd red energy had seemed to pour out of him, the way it had actually burned her skin. It had been like a physical manifestation of his anger at her. Surprisingly was that though Shizune had been effected by the killing intent, the energy had not burned her. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had been protecting the younger woman from his anger.<p>

She looked down at her arms. She had healed the burns last night, once she had gotten her shaking under control. But even still, just looking at them she could almost see the angry red burn marks that had marred her skin. It had surprised her when she did, because the burns had actually come from an advanced form of chakra poisoning. Naruto's chakra, which was what she called it for lack of a better word because as far as she was concerned it was not chakra, had been so potent that when it touched her skin it had burned her. It made her ask how Naruto had been able to protect Shizune from not getting burnt as well.

"_**Maybe I can't compare my suffering to yours, since both of my parent's died only an hour after I was born, sacrificing their lives so I could live. But I do understand what it means to be alone, to have no one there for you, to be unloved, unwanted. I understand pain much better then you ever could."**_

Tsunade's mind recalled the blond man's words, and couldn't help but wonder about them. She knew who he was, at least somewhat. Tsunade had not been in Konoha during the Kyuubi attack, she had left nearly a decade before that. But she had known both of the young man's parents. It was a surprise to know that he apparently knew them as well, or perhaps he was parroting something Sarutobi had said to him, though Tsunade doubted it. The words he had used to tell her about his parents giving their life for him had held a certainty to it. He had known how they died, or at least had some clue. She was sure he knew who his parents were.

Though that did make her wonder about his other words. How he was alone and unwanted. It was unlikely the rest of Konoha knew of his heritage, but that wouldn't explain his words. So what was he talking about? How he had no parents? Or was it something else? She had seen the look in his eyes, the look of someone that had been scorned for most of his life, of anguish and loneliness. They say the eyes are the windows to the human soul, and that was true. You could have the best damn poker face in the world, but you could never hide emotions from your eyes. So what did his eyes mean?

Thinking of the blond's words made her remember the rest of what he said. How she had essentially spit on the graves of her lover and younger brother. Was that true? Sure they had wanted to be Hokage, but they died for that title and Konoha. Why should she have to suffer in that place after it took the two people who meant the most to her? Yet even as those thoughts came to her she felt ashamed. Dan and Nawaki had loved Konoha, so much so that they were willing to give their lives. If she thought about it that, then Konoha was their last living legacy in a way.

Getting out of the shower and dispelling her thoughts as she was beginning to run in circles, Tsunade dried herself off and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. Shizune had already woken up, and was likely downstairs. Once she finished putting her clothes on, she stepped out of her room and walked downstairs into the main lobby.

The main lobby of the hotel was segregated into three parts; the front desk, a sitting room, and a small restaurant where they were currently having a breakfast buffet. Tsunade walked into the restaurant and looked around, she saw Hana drinking some tea and eating some kind of breakfast platter, her three ninken were sitting under the table eating something as well, likely much to the hotel owners displeasure. Shikamaru was also there, his head on the table, his eyes closed and a small string of drool hanging out of his mouth. Likewise, Shino was up, quietly reading what looked like a newspaper of some kind. But there was no Shizune.

Hana noticed her as she walked further into the lobby, because she stood up in deference. "Tsunade-Sama, good morning," she said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Not one to turn down such an offer Tsunade said, "some sake if you could?" By Hana's raised eyebrow she was likely questioning her sanity for wanting to drink alcohol so early in the morning. Tsunade shrugged. "I can't wake up without my morning sake." The Inuzuka still looked unconvinced, but hailed a waiter and asked for some sake. By the looks of the waiter, he was questioning Hana's sanity but went to do as asked.

"Have you seen Shizune anywhere?" asked Tsunade after she got a plate and filled it with an assortment of breakfast foods.

"No," Hana replied. "Naruto's not here either."

"He said that he wanted to spend some time enjoying the sights before leaving," Shino supplied helpfully from where he sat. "Shizune-san woke up half an hour after he did and asked if I had seen him. She is likely with him right now."

Tsunade thought about going to find them both, but decided against it. She still felt she needed time to sort everything out and didn't want to talk to Naruto yet. And Shizune could take of herself, she was the responsible one out of the two of them. She would come back in her own time.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the wall that surrounded the large castle, his arms behind him as he leaned back and used them as support. To many who saw him they would assume he was admiring the castle, like every other tourist. However, were they to look into the lightly glazed eyes they would realize he wasn't looking at anything, in truth it would be more accurate to say he was looking through it.<p>

The reality was Naruto's thoughts and attention were focused inward, remembering the night before when he had blown up on Tsunade. While he had expected anger in how a woman of such power and status would degrade herself and spit on the graves of her ancestors, he had not expected so much. Were he honest with himself, he would admit to having felt the temptation to kill that shell of a woman for her ignorant words.

Yet even then he knew that his anger did not come from Tsunade, or at least not solely from her. While he would never admit it out loud, Naruto still held a lot of anger for the villagers of Konoha and their treatment of him, both before the Oto invasion and now. He hated how they had treated him, hated him, isolated him, and on occasion beaten him. But now that he was the 'son of the great Yondaime-Sama' people were waiting in line just to kiss his ass, much like they had for Sasuke. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say he hated how they had changed their tune just because of his father.

They reminded him of an old saying he had once heard, though he forgot from who. A person is intelligent, but people are stupid. The villagers of Konoha – all people, were like sheep. They followed the heard. If someone said a child had a demon sealed inside of him and therefore was a demon then everyone would believe them without question, they wouldn't even take the time to confirm or at least withhold judgment. It was also true for the opposite reaction. Naruto was the perfect example; vilified demon one minute, son of the Yondaime and hero of the village another. The only real consolation he had was that the shinobi of the village had finally begun to respect him, not for who he was, but for what he had done during the invasion. And even that wasn't much of a consolation to him.

Despite the words he told his father, about becoming Hokage and changing the village to what it used to be during the Shodai's time, Naruto sometimes found himself wondering; did he really want to bother helping the village after what they had done to him? True he respected the Hokage's, each one had something about them that he admired greatly, but was it enough to keep him there? Even though he had plans, and needed to be in control of a hidden village he was not sure he wanted it to be Konoha. Though even he realized that the chances of gaining control of another village were slim to none.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he realized how complicated life really was. Sometimes he felt it would have been simpler if he had just stayed an idiot. "Yeah, like I would enjoy life even half as much now as I did then," he said with a mirthless chuckle.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Shizune jump onto the roof of the wall right next to him. "Can I help you, Shizune-san?" asked Naruto, closing his eyes again.

"I wanted to ask if you were alright?" asked Shizune. Naruto opened his eyes again to look at her curiously. She seemed to notice his look, because she went on further to explain. "You just seemed so...enraged last night. Truthfully I was kind of frightened."

"Sorry," Naruto said, his words soft. He was honestly sorry. Shizune had not done or said anything wrong, Tsunade had. But even though he had protected the younger woman from his youki, he had not been able to shield her from his killing intent. "I guess I lost control of myself last night after what Tsunade said. But I'm fine now. I appreciate your concern."

"Oh... ok," Shizune sat down next to him. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying my time here before we leave," Naruto said. "Has Tsunade made her choice on what to do?"

"I think she's going to go back to Konoha."

"Good," Naruto grunted, sitting back up. "I would hate to have to beat the crap out of her and forcibly take her back." He was about to stand up when his instincts screamed at him that danger was coming in, fast.

Reacting on instinct Naruto grabbed Shizune and used his impressive speed to get away from the wall just as it blew up. A large gout of flame shot into the air, along with the debris that had formerly been a wall. Naruto looked at the smoke now being emitted thanks to the explosion, keeping his eyes sharp he took them off of the wall and looked around.

Frowning he began channeling youki and chakra into his eyes. When he had first used the kage bunshin training method, the first thing Naruto had realized was that thanks to his Rinnegan creating massive amounts of Kage Bunshin would fry his brain via information overload worse then several thousand kage bunshin dispelling at once. This was because the Rinnegan allowed Naruto to see through the eyes of his clones, and while one or two may not be so bad, looking through the eyes of five thousand clones was the single most painful thing Naruto had ever felt.

In order to combat it Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi had managed to create a seal, located on each temple that helped him turn off the Rinnegan by keeping his youki and chakra blocked once he pulled the energy back from his eyes. He preferred keeping them on, mainly because it was more comfortable, natural feeling he guessed would be a good word. But knew that when trying to blend in his eyes would stand out like a sore thumb.

By channeling a combination of his demonic and human energies, Naruto deactivated the seals that kept his eyes unlocked. His pupil became a light silver color, while the blue of his irises began to spread into his sclera. At specific points where the blue spread, a silver ring would appear until his entire sclera was a deep blue color. With his Rinnegan active Naruto could see the pure chakra of everyone around him, and the greenish yellow chakra of the plants.

He could see Shizune next to him, her chakra was a light green with purple and red mixed in. Letting him instinctively know that she knew medical jutsu (lime-green), used poison jutsu (purple), and had a fire natured chakra (red). Around him he picked up six other energy signatures. Two were to his left, hiding up on the castle. One had a red chakra, letting him know that person was a fire user. While the other had brown, signifying him as a earth user. To his right and slightly behind him were to other chakra signatures. Both were brown. And slightly in front of him, hidden in a tree was another chakra signature. This one was different, he could sense four different signatures, brown for earth, red for fire, and blue for water. He could also sense the three mixing to create orange, meaning she had a Kekkei Genkai for lava. The last figure was directly below him, with brown colored chakra.

Grabbing Shizune once again Naruto jumped into the air just as several earth spikes shot out of the ground. He landed on the roof of another wall, this one was several meters from his original position and held out his hands towards where the signature that had shot the earth spikes were. "Shinra Tensei!" The unseen gravity attack was sent directly at the ninja who had sent the earth spikes. Even had the ninja known what was about to happen, there was nothing they could have done as the jutsu struck.

The effects were instantaneous. The ground cracked and craters, and the man who was under the assault was completely crushed by the jutsu pressuring the ground he was below. Blood began to seep through the cracks and Naruto saw the chakra signature flat line and disappear.

It seems the others realized what had happened as well because Naruto was attacked in several different direction by kunai. Looking at the kunai Naruto could see that they all held explosive tags on them due to the small chakra they were emitting from having been ignited seconds before. Rather then let them get to him, Naruto channeled his human chakra and applied the same techniques he used for his youki to take direct control over it.

Several balls of blue energy began forming on his fingers. "Shizune, when I tell you to duck, duck," Naruto said, snapping Shizune out of her stupor as she looked from the balls of energy to his face. "Ready, duck!" She did so and Naruto spun around, launching ball after ball of blue chakra into the horde of kunai. Each ball struck a kunai, exploding on contact and taking the explosive tags and the kunai with them.

Using the explosions they created as cover Naruto made use of shundo and appeared on the castle, directly behind the two chakra signatures he had seen. One was a kunoichi and one a shinobi, he could see from their headbands that they were from Iwa, which immediately let him know why they were attacking him.

Not one to waste time Naruto speared the shinobi in the back, piercing not only his back but managed to nick his heart as well. It wasn't until the man noticed the hand sticking from his chest that he began screaming in pain. But even that died as Naruto pulled out and kicked his body off of the castle. The kunoichi had noticed him but before she could do anything Naruto grabbed her by the face and literally crushed it. Blood and gored leaked from the now crushed head and Naruto threw the corpse off the roof just like the other one.

He looked down to see that Shizune had engaged two of the ninja left. She was doing pretty well for herself so Naruto let her be, but created a kage bunshin to aid her just in case she needed help. Meanwhile, he appeared directly behind the still hiding figure.

The person was a woman. She had short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be a long, red kimono with a sleeve on her left arm while the other sleeve on her right arm was missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them.

Naruto placed a hand on her head and felt the woman freeze up. "What the hell!"

Ignoring her shouted question Naruto asked, "who are you?"

"Why the hell do you think I would tell you that? Why can't I move?" Naruto would have smiled at how the girl was keeping cool. He could feel her fear, even if she wasn't showing it. To be honest, he was rather impressed.

"You can't move because you are under the control of my jutsu, Kurotsuchi." He smiled as he sensed her surprise and shock, along with more fear. "Now, why are you trying to kill me?"

"I-I won't tell you," Kurtsuchi stuttered.

"I see, you are here because Ōnoki found out I have the Rinnegan and am the son of Namikaze Minato. He sent you and your team here to kill me while I was away from the village and dispose of my body so no one would know Iwa was involved." If his smile could have widened it would have. He was sure this girl would lose control of her bladder soon with how terrified she was. "Your last two lackey's have just died, in case you wanted to know. And now your all alone. I wonder, does your Tsuchikage think so little of you that he would send you on a suicide mission?"

"How dare you insensate such a thing!" Kurotsuchi snarled. "I am one of the best jonin in Iwagakure! He sent me on this mission because I have the greatest chance of killing you!"

"And I have the Rinnegan, killed Orochimaru and defeated a Jinchurikki in full demon mode on the same day," Naruto replied. "To come at me with anything less then several S-ranked ninja is suicide. Though I suppose he could just be over confident. It would be just like you Iwa ninja. So sure of yourselves, so stupid..." Kurotsuchi opened her mouth to snap at him but all she got out of was a pained gasp as Naruto squeezed her head. "Ah, ah, ah, I don't want any of your snappish comments right now. I'm trying to think of what to do with you... I could kill you, but then all that would left as prove of this battle would be your corpses, and I have enough of those."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet," Naruto said. Then he smashed her head into the tree trunk, knocking her out. "So I'll get back to you on that." Lifting the now unconscious girl on his shoulders Naruto disappeared. Reappearing right next to Shizune who nearly attacked him before seeing who he was.

"Naruto-san! Are you alright?" she asked as she began looking over him for wounds.

Naruto chuckled at her healers nature and said, "I'm fine. I didn't even get a scratch on me." He looked around and frowned at the destruction. It wasn't bad, but it would take a while for anyone to repair it. "Can't say the same about this place."

"Who's that?" asked Shizune, noticing the person over his shoulder.

"This is Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage," Naruto said. As Shizune gaped Naruto looked around, his Rinnegan eyes deactivating. "Tsunade and the others are coming." Shizune looked over towards where he was looking to see Tsunade, Hana and her ninken, Shikamaru and Shino all running towards her.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said as she reached them. "Are you alright? What happened? We heard the..." she paused at seeing Kurotsuchi. "Who is that?"

"This is Kurotsuchi, an Iwa jonin sent to kill me," Naruto said brightly, causing Tsunade to sweat drop.

"Assassins?" asked Shikamaru.

"Apparently," Naruto said with a shrug. "It seems the old goat in Iwa found out about the Konoha invasion, my Rinnegan and that my father's the Yondaime. He sent her and five others here to kill me?"

"What happened to the others?" asked Shino.

"I buried them six feet under," Naruto said casually.

"Hey boss!" said the Naruto clone. The real Naruto turned to see a scroll being tossed to him. He caught it and the clone said, "I sealed the bodies in that scroll."

"Excellent!" Naruto said cheerfully. He turned to Tsunade, who was looking shocked and slightly fearful and asked, "have you decided on whether or not your coming to Konoha?"

"Uh, yes, I have," Tsunade said. "I've decided to... to come with you. But don't get any bright ideas! This is only so I can escape my debts!"

"Of course," Naruto said with a chuckle. He looked at his team. "Are you five all ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're all packed you troublesome blond," Shikamaru said. He looked at Kurotuschi and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with her?"

Naruto gave the lazy shadow user a creepy smile as he said. "Oh, she's just going to be my messenger girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(A Week Later – Iwagakure No Sato)<p>

Ōnoki was an old man with a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He had a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he did have a smattering of white hair at the back and sides of his head which faintly resembled an achonmage style hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki's outfit consisted of a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath that he wore an Iwagakure flak jacket.

Currently he was sitting at his desk going through the bane of every Kage's existence, paperwork. He just didn't understand how he had so much of it, or how it kept piling up. His secretary had not entered the office for over an hour, and yet each time he finished his stack a new one would just appear in place of the old one. Maybe his secretary had created some kind of jikukan paperwork transfer jutsu.

"Tsuchikage-Sama!" The door to his office burst open and Akatsuchi ran in. He was a large man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he was wearing like a bandanna. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wore the red double sleeved Iwagakure uniform underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorned his neck.

"Is there a reason you just barged in here, Akatsuchi?" asked Ōnoki, huffing in annoyance at being interrupted. "I swear, kids these days have no respect for their elders these days."

"I-It's Kurotsuchi!" Akatsuchi said frantically. "She just got back."

"I see..." the tone in Ōnoki's voice made it very obvious that he did not see what the big deal was.

"Erm, maybe I'd better explain," Akatsuchi mumbled. "Kurotsuchi returned, but her team did not. She was found outside the gate just a few minutes ago nearly comatose. She didn't tell us much when she woke up, but from what I understand she had been taken captive and then let go to deliver us a message."

"So... she failed to kill the Namikaze boy," Ōnoki said in disappointment. He had hoped that Kurotsuchi would be able to kill the boy before he became a threat to their village. It was bad enough the child was the son of Minato, but if rumors were true he also had the legendary Rinnegan and had defeated Orochimaru. If given more time to get stronger he could become a serious threat to the village.

Standing up Ōnoki walked around the desk. "Take me to her."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-Sama," Akatsuchi said as he led his kage out of the tower. They made their way to a hospital and into the room where Kurotsuchi was lying on a bed. She was dressed in a standard patients smock, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her physically. However, Ōnoki could see the way her eyes twitched around the room, as if paranoid about being watched.

"Kurotsuchi, your report," Ōnoki said, not really caring about her mental disposition.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she looked at Ōnoki. "I-I – we failed, Tsuchikage-Sama," she managed to stutter out.

"Obviously," Ōnoki replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"We – my team and I, we managed to find them leaving Otofugen Gai after a large battle took place. We didn't get there in time, so w-we didn't find out who fought. I-it was decided that we would keep our distance until we could get the Namikaze boy alone. However, he kept looking at us with those eyes... like he knew we were there and just didn't say anything."

"What eyes?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "I don't know. The entire eye was dark blue and had a silver ripple-like pattern."

"The description except for the color matches the Rinnegan," Ōnoki said with a frown. What did the color difference mean? Was this some new variation of Rinnegan? He looked back at Kurotsuchi. "What happened?"

"We kept our distance after that, only sending one person in to keep an eye on him," she said. "He and his team ran into Tsunade. We didn't know what he wanted with her, but felt it would be best if we didn't attack with a Sannin there."

"A prudent move," Ōnoki conceded. "Continue."

"W-well, we managed to get him alone and were getting in position to kill him when a girl that had been with Tsunade showed up. They began talking, and we realized this was our last chance to kill him. So we attacked."

"And failed."

Kurotsuchi winced. "He was so strong. He avoided our attacks like they were nothing and used some kind of odd wind technique or something to crush one of my squad members. He and the girl managed to kill the others. Then he came up behind me and before I knew what he was doing he put his hand on my head..."

Ōnoki noticed the girl shiver and frowned. "And?"

"I-I couldn't move after that, I tried, but it was like my whole body was paralyzed. Then he s-started asking me questions. I didn't answer of course, but it didn't seem to matter. No matter how many times I told him off he would seem to know the answer, it was like he was reading me mind."

"And what did he learn?" asked Ōnoki.

"Everything..." Kurotsuchi whispered. "Everything I knew about Iwagakure he learned... even when I just stopped talking all he had to do was put his hand on my head and ask me a question and he would learn it."

Ōnoki's eyes widened. If the Namikaze child knew about everything about his village that Kurotsuchi knew then he could easily cripple their village. The boy would have an entire blue print of Iwagakure, including all of the hidden caves, bunkers and escape routes. He would know the general numbers of his forces, and he would even know the skills of some of his ninja. The worst part was that there was nothing they could do now. There was no doubt Iwa's attack on Naruto would be reported to Minato, who had taken up the position of Hokage once again. Ōnoki wasn't foolish enough to make another act against the man that had literally decimated his forces alone in the last war.

There wasn't much he could do other then wait for the inevitable response that would come from Konoha.

"Tushikage-Sama," Kurotsuchi's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and she said, "there's a... a letter in my flack jacket. _He_ put it in there for you to read."

Ōnoki frowned as he saw the flak jacket in question on the nightstand. He went over to it and found the letter mentioned inside of the second front pocket on the left. It was nothing more then a crumpled sheet of paper, but it was what was on it that had caught his attention. It read:

"_Dear Old man,_

_Your little assassination attempt failed. I would suggest not trying to place all the blame of poor Kurotsuchi-chan, I happen to have a very good method of interrogation and know that you are the one who gave her the orders. You should expect a letter for you from the Hokage once I get back to Konoha._

_I leave you now with a warning. I spared your granddaughter as an act of mercy. The next time you send her I will return her head to you._

_Best Regards,_

_Uzumaki Naruto-kun_

_P.S. I killed the others you sent. There headbands are located in a storage seal at the bottom of this letter._

_P.S.S. Next time you want to kill me you should send more men, or hire that Akatsuki group your so fond of using._

"What should we do, Tsuchikage-Sama?" asked Akatsuchi, his voice quaking a little as he thought of what this failed mission meant.

"There is nothing we can do," Ōnoki said with a deep breath being blown out of his mouth. "The assassination failed, all we can do is wait for Konoha's response." Those words did not reassure Akatsuchi, but there really was nothing they could do. They had failed, and now would suffer the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into Konoha was a beautiful and young fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She had a very expressionless look on her face as she ignored the way the two Chunin guarding the gate stared at her bust and gave him her passport. The man looked it over before allowing her to enter.<p>

"Ok, everything checks out Samui-san. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha," the man said as she walked off, and she knew from instinct that he would be looking at her ass now. However, she ignored that in favor of finding a place to live.

* * *

><p><strong>So I totally forgot that Naruto was a Shonen Manga, therefore a kiddie show that wouldn't go into the gritty and dark aspects a world full of ninja is bound to have. It's kind of disappointing to be honest. I dislike the fact that Shonen manga's won't do that, but I dislike most Seinen manga's because they almost always have a sad ending. Wouldn't it be awesome if someone came up with a perfect combination of Shonen and Seinen in their manga, all the dark and gritty aspects of a Seinen Manga, but the good guys win in the end like a Shonen manga. I think it would make the good guys victory that much sweeter. <strong>

**I wonder what that kind of manga would be called?**

**Sheinen maybe? Or how about Sonen? Or maybe even Shoneinen?**

**A/N: Several people have been asking me about my Harry Potter story and when I will be posting. I would ask that you all have patience. Right now I currently have 8 of the 16 chapters I have planned out written. However, at the moment my muse has been consumed by this fic currently, and I have been having some troubles writing my Harry Potter story. I have not abandoned it, but because I lack the right motivation to truly make the story good, I have stepped back for a moment. **

**The second book of Harry Potter's Rise to Power will likely be completed within three or four more months. However, this is just an estimation.**


	17. Work With What You've Got

**Disclaimer: As things are now I feel like crawling into a corner and dying. I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho and that makes me depressed. Do you guys know what it feels like to have your dreams squashed by that fact? Because I really hope I'm not the only way or I may cry...**

**...or get violent, it really depends on how I feel at the time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Work With What You've Got<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in Konoha, the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees to the east. The sky was being painted in rays of orange and yellows, and the trees looked like they had been lit on fire. A light breeze was rustling through the waking village, making those same trees sway and caused several leaves to fall from their branches. Bird songs rang out in a beautiful melody that could ease anyone who heard them.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto woke up as the sunlight streamed in through the window of the bedroom in his new house. Opening his eyes Naruto smiled as the first thing he saw was the red hair of Kyuubi. Ever since he had gotten back from his mission the two of them had spent every waking minute he had not been training or spending time with his father in the village with each other. They didn't just have sex either, though a large majority of their time were spent in the throes of passion and pleasure of the flesh. They had been spending time together in a way that couples did, watching movies, cuddling by the fireplace, they had even gone on a few picnics, one of which was in a secluded part of Konoha's forest; though that particular date had ended with them making love. Not that Naruto would complain about being intimate with such a beautiful woman.

Though Minato did have some choice words for Naruto's decision at not informing him of the specifics of his and Kyuubi's relationship, the fact that the older blond had ranted on his kage bunshin not withstanding. Needless to say Minato had not been to pleased at first to know that Naruto was in an intimate relationship with _the_ Kyuubi No Yokō, and it had actually been the cause of their first father/son argument.

Naruto had made it perfectly clear to the man that he was an adult, not just because he was wearing a Konoha headband, but also because he had grown up faster then everyone else his age. He was not in need of mothering, or fathering as it were. Naruto was long since the past of actually needing a father. While Minato had not liked that, he had been forced to concede the point. Though he did make it perfectly clear that while he wouldn't say anything, he did not approve of Naruto's relationship with Kyuubi. Which was fine with Naruto truth be told, while he respected his dad he didn't really care about the man's opinion on his love life.

Shifting his body so that he was laying on his side, Naruto moved slightly out of Kyuubi's grasp so he could be face to face with her. Her breathing was slow, letting Naruto know she was asleep and her mouth was lightly parted in a cute yet serene expression. Finding the look irresistible Naruto leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips. She began to stir and he kissed her again, and again until she woke up fully and began kissing him back.

"Good morning," Naruto said, grinning at her slightly glazed expression Kyuubi had once he pulled back. "Time to get up."

"Riiiight," Kyuubi said with a loud yawn. Getting out of bed Kyuubi stretched her arms over her head, an act which pushed her breasts out further due to how firm they were. Naruto didn't bother with discreet looks as he took in the sight of her full and firm breasts, his gaze going to her light pink nipples and aerola, which were looking a little hard. She and Naruto never bothered sleeping with their clothes on since they had sex every night for the past week since he had been back from his mission to return Tsunade to Konoha. Currently she was in her hybrid form, letting her nine tails free, much to her relief. When she was done stretching she turned her face towards him and asked with a grin, "Are you going to help me get clean?"

Giving the vixen a grin of his own, Naruto bound out of bed and strode over to her, scooping her up into his arms and moving towards the bathroom. Kyuubi giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked her feet lightly. "Shower or bath?" he asked as they entered the room.

"Shower," Kyuubi said after a moments thought. Having received his answer Naruto stepped into the shower and set Kyuubi on her feet. He turned the shower faucet and sighed contently as he instantly felt the warm water hit his back. Thanks to the seals Minato had placed on the shower heads, no one had to worry about their water being cold if they didn't want to. The seal was designed to activate with the faucet and channeled fire natured chakra to heat the water as it left the shower head. It was a rather ingenious piece of work, one Naruto hoped to one day be capable of accomplishing similar feats with his fuinjutsu.

The two of them took their time washing each other, sneaking kisses that ranged from small pecks to long, drawn out kisses that were hot enough to leave them both gasping for breath and blinking stars from their eyes. Though that was not all they did, especially when Naruto began washing the parts of her body that were more sensitive then others.

"Mmmmm..." Kyuubi closed her eyes as Naruto's soapy hands caressed and fondled her breasts. She leaned her back against his chest so he could have more reach, another reason also being so she could feel his member rub against the lips between her thighs, which were wet with a mixture of water and her own juices. As she felt Naruto pinch her nipples she moaned again and asked, "do you have any plans today?"

"A few," Naruto said once he finished cleaning, and playing, with Kyuubi's breasts. His hands went down to her stomach and began rubbing and washing the skin there as he said, "I was thinking of spending time with some of the other jonin down at the Shinobi Bar and Grill." As the name suggested the Shinobi Bar and Grill was a bar that catered specifically to ninja of Chunin Level and higher. Genin could go there but it was something of an unspoken law not to say anything until they reached a certain age.

"In that case I think I'll go to the Hot Springs for a while," Kyuubi said, though her breath hitched at the end as one of Naruto's hands slid in between her legs and began teasing the outer lips of her honey pot.

"Take Kin and Tayuya with you, okay?" he requested, smiling a bit when Kyuubi began humping his hand. "I know you still don't much care for humans, but not all of them are bad. It's just a matter of finding a gem among all the trash."

"I-I know," Kyuubi gasped as she felt herself release fluids onto Naruto's hand. Sagging against the blond's muscled chest she sighed and said, "I am trying to get along with humans. At least I find speaking with Anko, Kurenai and Hana to be enjoyable." Kyuubi had managed to build a small rampart with those three after Naruto introduced them. It was probably because the three weren't a bunch of 'unintelligent and hairless apes' as his red-haired mate would put it. The trio of kunoichi were some of the few that actually took their job seriously and seemed capable of holding an intelligent conversation.

Another person Kyuubi got along with was Senju Tsunade. Naruto had been a little surprised when the two of them had hit if off decently enough, considering his mate had been sealed inside of her grandmother. Though there... companionship might have had something to do with their shared passion for alcohol. The only difference being the substances they drank, as Kyuubi enjoyed wine and Tsunade liked sake, but they seemed to enjoy debating the merits of which one of the drinks were better. It was an odd relationship, but one Naruto wasn't going to complain about, even if he still didn't respect Tsunade herself.

"And you have no idea how pleased I am to hear that," Naruto said. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feel of her body in his arms. No matter how many times they had done this and acts similar, the novelty of having someone he could be this intimate with hadn't worn off. "Though I do wish you would expand your sphere of friends."

"And who would you suggest?" asked Kyuubi, before she gave a snort. "Yamanaka the gossip Queen Ino? Haruno the banshee Sakura? Or about Uchiha the spoiled brat from the clan I hate most Sasuke? The only members of your age group worth speaking to are Shikamaru, Shino and Choji; and one of them thinks it's too troublesome talking to your 'girlfriend', another doesn't talk at all or speaks one word sentences, and the last one spends more time eating then talking. I suppose I could talk to Lee, but those eyebrows he and his sensei are sporting creeps me out, and that _should _be impossible. Neji, despite speaking about fate all the time is still an asshole. And while Tenten seems decent, we like different things." She paused before grimacing, "plus the last time we met she tried to grab my sword."

"Point taken," Naruto conceded with a chuckle, remembering that incident. It had been on their way back from a sparring match where Kyuubi had been helping Naruto with his kenjutsu. They had run into Tenten on the way back and the girl had fallen in love with Kyuubi's Nodachi. The bun-haired weapons expert had asked Kyuubi if she could see her sword, of course his mate said no, anyone who touched that particular blade beside Kyuubi would suffer a fate far worse then death. Not even Naruto could safely touch it. However, the red heads answer had not sat well with the girl and several times she had tried to steal Kyuubi's sword from her. It was getting to the point where the demoness was about ready to show the girl her sword by shoving it down her throat.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto said, "though you won't have to worry about Sasuke or Sakura. From what I hear Sasuke is currently undergoing mental help with a psychologist, and Sakura isn't even a kunoichi anymore." He had heard about their dishonorable suspension after returning to the village. Sasuke had even had his Sharingan sealed, a fact he was sure burned the Uchiha something fierce.

"I'm spending some time with Kin as well," Kyuubi added. "She's ok, though I think she may have a crush on me." Naruto snickered a little at that, partly because it might be true. He had caught the dark haired girl staring at Kyuubi's breasts and ass several times in the last few days. "Though I don't really like Tayuya."

"Her swearing problem, I know," Naruto said. He knew Tayuya's habit to swear and call people by derogatory nicknames pissed Kyuubi off. Naruto found it more amusing then anything, but he knew that Kyuubi would not be satisfied until Tayuya could stop cursing every other sentence. Unfortunately the girls mouth problem seemed to be more of a habit then anything else. "That little issue will take a while for her to fix though."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying," Kyuubi muttered. Naruto kissed her on the back of the neck to sooth her agitation. They finished washing each other and Naruto turned off the shower. The pair got dressed and after giving Kyuubi another long kiss as goodbye left to go and spend some time with his peers.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was just finishing up his paperwork when a soft chime alerted him to his secretary calling. Pressing a button on the communicator he asked, "what is it?"<p>

"I have some members of the council who want to call a meeting."

Frowning Minato asked, "who?" When he received the list of names, all members of the civilian council his frown deepened. With Danzo no longer on the council and busy playing with his new found restrictive freedom, a paradoxical position if there ever was one, and the two elders replaced the civilian council had lost much of it's power. However they did still have some, and one of the things they could do was call a council meeting if a majority of it's members agreed to. And unfortunately for him over half of the civilian council had just been named.

"Very well," Minato said after several seconds. "Get someone to inform the clan heads and tell the civilian council that the meeting will be in one hour."

"Of course, Hokage-Sama."

Minato turned off the communicator and frowned, his mind trying to deduce what the civilian council might want. There were many possibilities, and none of them very pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed as she relaxed into the hot water of the hot spring. It had been a week since she had come back to Konoha, and in that time period many things had happened.<p>

Her first surprise had been seeing that Sarutobi was not the one in charge. When she had first entered the Hokage's office and saw none other then Namikaze Minato sitting in the desk, working on paperwork as though he had never died, she had thought someone was playing some kind of prank on her. Or that she was trapped in a genjutsu. In fact, it had taken nearly fifteen minutes to calm her and Shizune down just enough to explain how he was alive again.

Of course, learning that your old teammate had been stupid enough to summon someone who was claimed by the Shinigami was a bit of a shocker. Though it explained how Minato had come back. The specifics of the Edo Tensei were not known to many, and it was unlikely that Orochimaru had been able to do more then glance at the jutsu and learn how it was done. It was doubtful he even cared about certain aspects and limitations it might have. The man had never been one for caring about a jutsu's intricacies, merely about learning it. It was half the reason he was so into experimentation, he was always trying to come up with a short cut to learning jutsu.

After the initial shock at seeing someone who was dead, alive, Minato had given her the job he wanted her to do. The first was a complete overhaul of the hospital. Tsunade had been assigned as the chief medical ninja there, with Shizune as her second in command. The practices of the hospital had apparently gotten lazy since she had left and needed a sound kick in the rear to get back into shape. While she still had some reservations, fixing up the hospital was something she could take pleasure in, if for no other reason then she could show the rookies how everything was _really_ done.

Her second job once she finished fixing the hospitals medical practices was to begin launching her medical ninja program. During the Second War, after her little brother was killed, she had come to Sarutobi with this proposal but it had been deemed to costly to start in the middle of the war. Tsunade could partially understand that since war cost a lot of money, and they had already been straining their coffers at the time. It had still angered her, especially because it was in many ways the reason her lover Dan had died.

Now that she was being allowed to create the program she had wanted to for so long, she couldn't deny feeling a certain amount of pleasure. While she may have left Konoha because of the pain being there caused, she had never forgotten her oath as a medical ninja, and being able to create a program that would help save lives was always something she had been hoping to do.

Her first plan was to look up information on all of the promising genin and chunin of the village to see who had the best capabilities for becoming a medical ninja. She wanted those squads that were already in the field to have medics who could heal them when injured. After that she would look at those students in their last two years at the academy. It was her hope that if she could start training people early, they would have more skilled medics ready to start off as genin. That would mean by the time they reached Chunin, the medics would have enough experience to begin working on major operations at the hospital.

The problem was figuring out who was best suited for being a medical ninja. To be a medic one had to have near perfect chakra control, even better control then a genjutsu specialist. They also had to be fast and skilled at dodging. A medic was never a front line soldier, they were healers and as such needed to avoid taking damage so they could heal the members of their squad. The other problem was figuring out the best way to train them. Tsunade doubted she would have more then maybe fifteen students at any given time, but that still was too many people to give her personal attention to training. And the only person she felt was qualified to teach beside her was Shizune.

Her attention was taken from her thoughts as the door to the changing room slid open. Looking up she saw Kit, Kin and Tayuya walk in. she knew Kin and Tayuya of course, Sarutobi had convinced Minato to trust her with the knowledge that they were missing ninja from Oto who defected after Orochimaru died. Both were proclaimed KIA in the Konoha database and the two of them wore a basic disguise to hide themselves among Konoha's population until they were ready to do whatever it was Minato planned on having them do.

Kit was something of a mystery, she got along with the woman decently enough, both being lovers of alcohol, but she knew very little about her otherwise. The red-haired beauty tended to keep her past to herself and rarely interacted with anyone other then Naruto. The only thing Tsunade knew was that she was Naruto's lover, and that for some reason Minato didn't really like her. It was an odd thing considering the woman's personality reminded her of an odd mixture of her grandmother Mito and Kushina. She had all the regal poise her grandmother had, yet at the same time she held a fiery temper that matched Kushina's. Either way they were welcome company as Shizune was still working at the hospital.

"Hello, Kit-san, Kin, Tayuya," Tsunade said. She held up a body of sake and looked at Kit with a raised eyebrow. She got a head shake no and shrugged, having already guessed that would be the answer. For some unfathomable reason Kit preferred wine to sake, though Tsunade would understand why.

"Tsunade-san," Kit said, giving her that regal nod she would expect from her grandmother. The red head moved deeper into the water and sat down next to Tsunade. Kin and Tayuya offered their own greetings as they two sat close by.

"Haaa, this feels nice," Kin said, sighing as she sank into the water.

"Fuck yeah it does," Tayuya agreed.

"Tayuya, am I going to have to have a bar of soap down your throat again?" asked Kit in a sing song voice that sent shivers of fear up the former red head and current blonds back.

"N-No..." stuttered Tayuya, paling. She had already had forty-two bars of soap shoved down her mouth this past week alone, her mouth was so clean it squeaked when she talked. She didn't need it to be any cleaner.

Tsunade had to admit that being impressed with the way Kit made a hard ass kunoichi like Tayuya fear her merely by talking. "So how are you and Naruto?" she asked.

Kit gave her a slightly lecherous grin. "Having such a powerful and energetic lover is rather nice. Especially since he knows how to please a woman. With his unlimited stamina he usually puts me to sleep via exhaustion from amazing and passionate sex."

Kin and Tayuya both blushed beat red, while Tsunade grunted. "I meant how are you two getting along, pervert. Your almost as bad as my teammate, Jiraiya."

"Oh, well then you should have been more specific," Kit replied with a bright smile. Tsunade's eyes gained a slight twitch, already knowing the red head was doing that to bother her. "And I am nothing like that lecher." She paused before continuing, "we're doing well, even though we've been together for nearly two months now, we're still learning something new about each other everyday. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with him."

"Aren't you taking things a little fast?" asked Tsunade. "If you've only known him for two months then how do you know he's the one."

"Oh he is," Kit replied with a mysterious smile. "I know that for a fact. There can be no other." Her smile turned decidedly teasing as she added, "besides, he's spoiled me for other men. I don't think I would be able to sleep with another guy without telling them how inadequate their performance is compared to Naruto-Sama's."

Tsunade grunted slightly, both at her statements and her title for Naruto. She still didn't know why Kit called him so respectfully. It wasn't like the brat was anything special, just another young upstart with a chip on his shoulder and a big name to live up to. Though even Tsunade had to acknowledge and respect the blond's strength.

Silence soon permeated the hot spring as everyone was left to their own thoughts. Tsunade's went to Naruto. There was just something about the blond that made her slightly uneasy. It wasn't the kind she got when her ninja sense told her someone was dangerous, though she knew he was. It was more like he was hiding something from everyone, like the Naruto who presented himself to everyone was only one facet of the real Naruto. She couldn't really think of anyway to describe her thoughts on her fellow blond other then that.

A burst of chakra had both Tsunade and Kit looking to the left, as a swirl of leaves appeared on top of the rocks. A female ANBU member with a cat mask and purple hair appeared in a bowed position before them. "I apologize for interrupting your relaxation Tsunade-Sama. However, the Council has requested a meeting and all Clan Heads are too attend."

A groan escaped Tsunade's lips at hearing the Council wanted to hold a meeting. One of the unfortunate aspects of her returning was that Minato had forced the position of Senju Clan Head on her. Despite the fact that she was the last Senju, as the rest of her clan had been killed in the first and second ninja wars, the Senju name still held a lot of weight within the village. They also had a hereditary seat on the council, thanks to the Senju being one of the Founding Clans of Konoha.

"How much time do I have before the meeting starts?" asked Tsunade.

"Half an hour."

"Right, I'll be there." The ANBU nodded and disappeared the same way she appeared, within a swirl of leaves.

"That must suck having to be called away from your personal time because a bunch of cock suckers with overinflated egos feel the need to bitch at you," Kit commented.

"Ugh, don't even talk about them right now," Tsunade grumbled as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to head to the meeting?"

"No," Tsunade grunted, "I'll go after I finish my sake." Kit snickered a little but Tsunade just ignored her in favor of drinking her alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko, Kurenai and Hana were all sitting around in a booth at the Shinobi Bar and Grill, as was the usual with them many of the men stared but none approached. It had been a long time since any male actually had the guts to try and hit on them, especially when they were together. Between Kurenai's hatred of all things perverted, Anko's lust for blood and violence and Hana's feral demeanor towards anyone stupid enough to come near them when smelling like a walking pheromone more then ninety percent of the male population were too afraid to come within a ten meter radius of them.<p>

"Hey waiter! Can we get some more dango and red bean soup over here!" Anko shouted to one of the waiters that was passing somewhat near them. Though he was still far enough away to avoid their wrath should he be caught peeking on them. The waiter nodded and scurried off to get their order. Grinning happily Anko said, "I love the power that comes from fear."

Hana rolled her eyes, "of course you do Anko. With all of the random acts of violence you commit upon the general populace that doesn't surprise me."

"Speaking of violence did I tell you about the sucker I got to interrogate a while ago?" said Anko. She pulled out a small slip of paper with a seal on it, a silencing seal, and stuck it to the underside of the table. Leaning in to speak she said, "You know how Naruto-kun was attacked by those Iwa ninja?"

"Yes, Anko, I was there after all," Hana said. She had not been there at the time of the attack but she was on the mission and saw it's aftermath. She was also the one who informed Anko about the attempted assassination. Outside of those who went on the mission, only Anko and Kurenai actually knew about it. The Yondaime had been trying to keep the assassination quiet and broker some kind of deal to settle the attack on his son. It was a smart decision as people would be calling for Iwa's blood if it actually got out that there was an assassination attempt on the 'Honorable son of the Yondaime'. An odd turn around considering many of the people in Konoha would have cheered if Naruto were to die a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, yeah," Anko said, waving off her words. "Anyways, a missing ninja was recently caught by our border patrol entering our territory. With the invasion and all we've been stepping things up so I guess it's understandable that he was caught so quickly. However, what's interesting is he was coming from the direction of Tsuchi No Kuni (Earth Country)."

"You think Iwa hired a missing ninja to scout our defenses?" asked Hana.

"Hokage-Sama thinks it's a possibility," Anko said with a shrug. "Personally I think it's very likely. They know that can't be caught doing anything they shouldn't right now, especially as their trying to broker a deal with Yondaime-Sama to escape his wrath for their attempt on his son. At the same time I'm sure Iwa's trying to find a weak point in our defenses so they can gain the upper hand in any bargaining that's to take place."

Konoha and Iwa had been at odds ever since the Third Great Shinobi War, in which Minato had destroyed most of their forces in a single battle. The hatred Iwa gained from the loss of so many of their shinobi and kunoichi meant they were always looking for a way to plant spies within Konoha in order to find some weakness they could exploit. It was a never ending battle of stealth reconnaissance and counter-reconnaissance between the two great nations.

"They were stupid to even attempt killing Naruto-san in the first place," Hana said. "I wasn't at the battle in Tanzaku Gai, but I heard from Shizune that he killed four of them and captured the fifth without getting so much as a scratch."

"And I saw him when he and his tou-san began fighting right after he finished killing off Oro-teme," Anko said. "And that was_ after_ winning the entire Chunin Exam. The kid's a fucking monster on the battlefield. I pity anyone who ends up getting orders to kill him."

Hana nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. So did you get any information from that missing ninja?"

"No," Anko leaned back and pouted. "He has some kind of seal on his tongue that prevents him from talking about certain things. Hokage-Sama is looking into it but he said it could take a few days before he cracked the sealing code used." Deciding to change the subject she looked over at Kurenai and said, "you've been silent ever since we got here, Nai-chan. Is something wrong?"

Kurenai sighed and sagged a little in her seat. "Asuma and I are on the out's again."

"Uh oh, having another lovers quarrel," Anko said. "You and Asuma have been arguing a lot more recently, haven't you? This is the fifth time in one month that you've come in like this, though it's thankfully not as bad as the first time you and Asuma had a fight."

Kurenai blushed a little at that. It had been when they first started dating in secret. Asuma had made a comment on woman that she had found derogatory and she had gone off on him. She didn't remember what she had said exactly, but knew it was insulting. Not one to take things from anyone, even his own father, Asume had retaliating with some pretty terrible remarks about her frigid bitch personality. Later that night Kurenai had dragged Anko out and proceeded to get completely wasted all the while crying about how it was over for her and Asume.

"That was a completely different circumstance," Kurenai defended.

"Sure, I know that," Anko said, holding her hands up in defense. The food and sake came a moment later and they paused in their conversation until the waiter had run off. "All I'm saying is that maybe you and Asume just aren't meant for each other."

"Maybe..." however acknowledging that she and Asume might not make a good couple just seemed to depress her even more. Anko and Hana tried to cheer her up, an indeavor that was not proving very successful. During their attempt Anko looked up and into the crowd, before a grin broke out on her face at seeing familiar long and spiky locks.

"Naruto-kun!" Anko shouted, catching the attention of her two female companions as she waved at the blond. Naruto seemed to have noticed her as well, not that hard considering she was shouting his name and waving like a loon. He smiled before making his way over to the trio, much to the disgruntled muttering of the men who wondered how he had managed to get an in with three of the top ten most desirable kunoichi in the village.

"Anko-chan, Hana-san, Kurenai-san," Naruto greeted as he sat down next to Anko. "How are my three favorite kunoichi?"

"Good!" Anko said with cheer as she began digging into some dango again. As she grabbed another stick she held it out to Naruto. "Want some?"

"Sure, thank you," he said as he took the stick from her hand and began eating the dango slowly. The other two looked at each other knowingly, before Naruto spoke again. "You alright Kurenai-san?" he asked, "you look a little down."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Kurenai, seeming to wince at being so easily read.

"For those who are actually observative of their surroundings, yes," Naruto responded. "And no it's not obvious, you're actually disguising your emotions fairly well. But I lived in the red light district for thirteen years, and you don't survive a place like that without being able to observe your surroundings carefully." Especially when you were a known Jinchurikki. He had to be especially careful because if he even ran into a single drunk, it would end in either him being beaten until that drunk was finished or passed out, or it would escalate to a small group beating that ended in the same way.

Kurenai frowned at the mention of where he lived, but accepted the slightly unusual compliment to her skills at keeping her emotions hidden.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I know what has you so down?"

Before Kurenai could respond, Anko said, "she and her boyfriend are fighting, again."

Kurenai glared at Anko but Naruto surprised them both when he said, "you mean Asuma, right?" When the three kunoichi looked at him in shock he chuckled and asked, "what? You don't think it was that well kept of a secret, do you? Asuma's female student is Yamanaka Ino, the gossip Queen extraordinaire. With her on his team it was impossible for that information not to get out eventually."

The three had to concede his point, Ino was a well-known gossip and had the loosest lips any of them had ever seen. Not a good thing for a kunoichi. Kurenai sighed as she began to explain her problem, thinking that maybe a male perspective could give her some advice. "Asuma was talking about taking our relationship to the next level," she began. "I told him I wasn't ready and he got mad at me..."

"Uh oh," Anko muttered as Kurenai actually began making sniffing noises. That either the argument between her and Asume was really bad, or she was just drunk. Kurenai was a maudlin drunk so she would often become depressed after drinking to much. It was possibly a mixture of both as she hadn't had enough sake to get anything more then a light buzz.

As Anko and Hana began rubbing Kurenai's back, Naruto said, "so basically he wants you to put out but you don't feel ready to commit?" Kurenai looked at him strangely, likely from his choice of words, but nodded nonetheless. "And I'm guessing you don't want to take that last step until your sure he's the one, right?" This time her eyes actually widened as she nodded, surprised that he had already guessed her reasoning. "And Asume probably didn't like that, being a hot-blooded male who cares more about sex then he does having a real relationship?"

"I don't know about that," Kurenai said in Asuma's defense. "He's usually really sweet most of the time."

"And yet he wants you to sleep with him before your ready," Naruto pointed out. Even with all of the teasing he had given to Kyuubi during their training he would never have forced her to have sex with him unless she was ready. In his eyes it was dishonorable to force or con a girl into sleeping with you when she didn't want to. It was too close to rape in his opinion.

Kurenai sniffed a bit as she conceded the point. "True," she whispered. At this point Anko decided that Kurenai had enough to drink and replaced her sake with a glass of water, along with forcing her to eat something filling to help settle the alcohol currently in her.

"Do you want my advice?" asked Naruto. Kurenai turned to look at him and he continued, "I won't give it to you unless you want it, but if you want to hear what I think you should do it could prove useful. Since I am coming at this from a male perspective and all."

Kurenai seemed to think about it as her eyes glazed over slightly. They cleared a second later and she nodded.

"I think you should tell him to fuck himself," Naruto said. The reactions he got were amusing, Hana shoved a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, Anko didn't bother to do even that as she snickered. However, Kurenai was wide eyed and gaping at him. Trying not to laugh at their reactions Naruto continued saying, "or you could tell him that if he wanted a quick lay he should just go to a brothel. If your not ready to take the next step, then you shouldn't, and if he can't respect your decision and be willing to wait until you are then he's not worth your time. Or your sadness."

Kurenai blinked at him several times, long enough that a still snickering Anko shut the raven haired beauties gaping jaw. After a few seconds Kurenai said, "you know what, your right." And just like that she seemed to gain a renewed fire in her eyes. "If he can't be willing to wait for me then he doesn't deserve to be with me. Thank you, Naruto-san."

"No need to thank me. I did this for my own peace of mind. You see, I have a hard time seeing such a beautiful woman sad," he said with an exaggerated wink, letting them know he was at least somewhat joking. "It's in my nature to help them, or so Kit says." That was the false name he had made for Kyuubi, he didn't want people to know that the demon who had nearly destroyed their village was not only out of the seal but walking amongst them. Thanks to his father they had even forged legal documents making her a citizen of Konoha so no one would know otherwise.

Anko giggled a little, which would creep out most men as it usually meant she was on the verge of violence. Kurenai cracked a rare smile, and Hana just snickered a little.

"Even so, I appreciate the advice," Kurenai said, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find Asuma and give him a piece of my mind." As she walked out of the bar Hana stood as well.

"And I'd better follow her just in case she get's in trouble," Hana waved goodbye to the two still sitting and left as well.

"It looks like were alone," Anko said with a hum of thought.

"Relatively speaking anyways," Naruto added as they were still in a bar with several dozen if not a hundred people.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna go and help me destroy a training field?"

Anko grinned at the blond. "Are you asking me to help you cause mass amounts of damage and destruction."

"Yes."

"My Naruto-kun, you really know how to treat a girl."

"I do try," Naruto replied as the two of them stood up and paid for the food before heading off to destroy a training field.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato entered the council chambers with a frown on his face. Most of the members were already sitting in their seats. The only person missing besides himself was Tsunade, and he had expected that.<p>

Sitting in their spots as his advisers were Jiraiya and Sarutobi, with Hiashi sitting in his Clan seat to fill the role of clan head. He was pleased to see his former sensei taking his job seriously. Minato was sure this had something to do with Naruto's threat of castration if he spent any time peeking in the hotsprings that he could have spent helping the village. But so long as Jiraiya was working Minato didn't care.

Taiking his seat Minato said, "it seems we're one short." However, just as he said that Tsunade burst into the room. "Your a tad late Tsunade-hime," the Yondaime said, using her princess title since that was more or less what she was to the village.

"Yeah well, your ANBU caught me while I was in the hot springs," Tsunade grumbled as she moved to the Senju seat.

"What!" Jiraiya shouted in shock, before tears started falling from his eyes. "You mean to tell me you were in the hot springs and I wasn't there!"

"Jiraiya... I'm warning you," Tsunade said in a dangerous voice as she shook her fist in front of her face. Jiraiya paled at the implied threat, obviously remembering the last time he had peeked on her. If Minato remembered correctly his sensei had nearly been killed, with three broken robs, a punctured left lung, a broken arm, and shattered leg and a severe concussion.

"You can threaten Jiraiya-sensei after the meeting, Tsunade-hime," Minato said. Tsunade grumbled a little more, and only Tsume seemed capable of making out what was said as the woman snickered lightly. Minato couldn't hear it, but given Jiraiya's comments it was likely something about him and perverts and no doubt how they should all meet their violent end.

Coughing into his hand, Minato turned to the civilian council and asked, "now that we are all here. Why don't get started. I believe there was a valid reason you called us all away from our duties?" He let a slight edge seep into his tone, a reminder and a warning of what would happen should their reasons for calling a council meeting prove pointless. Only a few really seemed to understand the nature to his tone, and those were the ones who paled. The rest seemed oblivious to the subtle threat.

"Ahem," coughed the pink haired council woman. Minato had learned that her name was Haruno Keiko, she was the mother of Naruto's former teammate Haruno Sakura, who had been given a discharge from his ninja forces for being unfit for duty. Keiko had also not been a member of the council until her husband, who had been the previous council member died from a mysterious illness five years ago. Not much was known about the woman, but Minato had been able to find out that she held very radical believes in how things should be run. She was an extremist in every sense of the word.

"We of the civilian council first wanted to apologize to you, Yondaime-Sama, for the mistreatment of your sochi." Minato had to admit that when the woman wanted she could sound very sincere. It was only his experience in reading people through their eyes that he could tell the woman didn't mean what she said. "We hope that you will forgive us for our ignorance and fallibility."

Minato took a moment before responding, letting the silence drag out as he bore a hole through Keiko's head. This had the effect of making her, and consequently those on the civilian council very nervous. Had it not broken character he would have smiled. While he may hate politics with a passion, he knew how to play the game as well as anyone else.

Finally, after nearly a full two minutes Minato spoke. "I cannot accept your apology because I am not the one you should be apologizing to. If you are really sincere about your desire to repent, then you should offer up a formal apology to my sochi, Naruto. He is the one you wronged after all. All you did to me was disregard my _dying_ wish."

He took a slightly perverse pleasure in the increased nervousness and fear he felt from the civilians. While Minato did not believe in killing for revenge, there were many other ways to hurt people that didn't involve violence. He already had a few plans in the works that he was working on. He hoped to accomplish them by the end of the year, and if he did all of the current civilian council members would be left on the streets and penniless.

Sometimes, hurting someone's pocket book and village standing hurt far more then physical pain.

"W-We will of course, offer Naruto-Sama a formal apology at a later date," Keiko stammered. She quickly coughed into her hand and tried to get back on track. "Now, to the point we brought you all here, as Naruto-Sama has managed to manifest the Rinnegan we believe it would only be proper if he were to start a clan here in Konoha."

So that was there game. They wanted Naruto start a clan, and since he was the only member left of the Uzumaki Clan, and the only one who had fully activated his demonic heritage that essentially meant he was the one who would have to build up the clan's numbers.

"So you want to recreate the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha," Minato said. "And since he is the first and only member of the Uzumaki Clan that still lives, not counting Tsunade-hime thanks to her grandmother, he will be under the Clan Restoration Act."

The Clan Restoration Act, or C.R.A. was created in order to help kekkei genkei that were on the verge of becoming extinct by allowing an heir to marry multiple women. There was no true limit to the number of women a male could marry, though there was a minimum requirement of four. In order to keep the clan from going extinct the last member of the Clan had to impregnate those women by the time of his eighteenth birthday. If the last member of the clan was a female, then she would have to marry and bear a child by her eighteenth birthday, and if that child was male they would then be subject to the C.R.A..

It was an old law, one that had only been enacted once, when the Inuzuka Clan had almost gone extinct during the First Shinobi War. And Minato knew that Uchiha Sasuke would likely be subject to the law, though Minato was thinking of simply using the boys seed to impregnate women as the boy was mentally unstable. If he allowed it, Naruto would also be subject to that law but...

"I don't think so," Minato said, shocking those present. Before anyone could complain he continued. "The Uzumaki Clan is a clan of Uzushiogakure No Saito, and while Uzu may have been destroyed our alliance with them was never discharged. Any Uzumaki who becomes a shinobi of Konoha is not subject to our laws. That is why Kushina-chan wasn't placed under the C.R.A. when she married me. Naruto has every right to refuse being placed under it, and there is nothing anyone can do about that."

Minato had to admit the council had come up with a clever plan, and one he suspected did not actually come from them. He would bet his Hokage hat that one of the elders, or possibly Danzō had come up with the idea and used their influence to make the civilian council do their bidding. He knew they were the one's that usually came up with ploys like this, during his tenure as Hokage the first time they had attempted something similar with a boy who hailed from Kiri who had a unique jutsu they thought was a bloodline. It hadn't been, but that had not stopped them from trying to get the jutsu in their grasp.

"Bu-but the Rinnegan," Keiko stuttered, trying to explain to the Hokage why it was so important for Naruto to bear as many children as possible.

"Is nearly impossible for anyone to gain," Minato said. "At one point in time there had been over one million Uzumaki Clan members, and yet none of them had the Rinnegan. From what Naruto told me, and what we know based on the fact that no other Uzumaki member gained the Rinnegan, we can assume that it's nearly impossible to activate. Even _if_ Naruto restarted the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha, there is a very good chance that none of his children will have the Rinnegan."

"Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about then this meaning is hereby over."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene at the training ground Naruto and Anko had decided to go to for their own use was a picture of mass destruction. The ground was littered with pockmarks and craters, trees had been felled and several were even burnt down to nothing but stumps. There were several patches where the ground had been burned by a Katon jutsu, a few large puddles of water from a Suiton jutsu and large mounds of upturned earth from Doton Jutsu. In the center of this destruction were Naruto and Anko.<p>

The two of them had been sparring for around an hour, give or take a few minutes. Naruto had to admit that while Anko wasn't as powerful as her sensei, and she was no where near as fun to battle as Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu and Hidan had been, she was still enjoyable to spar with. She just had this way of fighting that he couldn't help but admire. The woman was almost as unpredictable as him, though her unpredictability was more of an attribute due to random spurts of violence then any instinctive battle genius.

Naruto was at the moment dodging punch after punch that Anko sent his way. She was very proficient at her late sensei's Hebiken fighting style, her movements both fluid and unpredictable, making it hard for most people to combat her.

Which is why it was a good thing Naruto was not most people. He dodged and wove between the woman's attacks, using his superior speed and reflexes to keep several steps ahead of her. While she was decently fast, her speed was nothing compared to his and her body simply did not have the ability to reach his level of physical prowess.

As one of her fists came in again, Naruto grabbed it and tossed Anko over his shoulder. Anko managed to flip herself in mid air and land on her feet, though she was sent skidding across the ground due to the speed with which she was tossed. Looking up she was just in time to see Naruto come at her again. He came in with several punches, alternating between simple jabs and hooks. They were easy enough to fend off but then he surprised Anko by dropping to the ground and attempting to sweep her off of her feet. Anko managed to jump over his foot just in time, she landed on her feet a little distance away and eyed the blond with a smirk.

"Heh, you don't think such a juvenile attack could catch me do you?" she asked.

"Not really," Naruto replied with a shrug. "But this next move will." In a burst of pure speed Naruto rocketed over to Anko who barely had any time to get his assault up as he began assaulting her fists and feet. It wasn't long before several of Naruto's punches began getting through, one particular punch knocking the wind right out of Anko and sending her to the ground. She landed on her back and before she could even think about getting back up, Naruto was crouched next to her with a kunai at her neck.

Anko huffed. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Aw don't be like that Anko-chan," Naruto said as he helped her stand up. "We both know if you hated me you would have castrated me a month ago."

"Hmph!"

Naruto chuckled as Anko turned her head and pouted. Looking up at the sky he saw that the sun was beginning to set. He looked back at Anko and said, "it's getting pretty late. Do you want to go and get some Ichiraku with me?"

"Can't," Anko said. "I've got a shift at I&T, we're still trying to get that missing ninja border patrol caught to crack."

"Ah, well good luck with that," Naruto said. He thought about asking Kyuubi if she wanted to get some ramen with him, but he knew she was likely still at the hot springs. If there was one thing she loved as much as wine it was a nice long soak the at the hot springs. He probably wouldn't see her until she came in after the hot spring closed.

"Right, so I'll you later?" Anko asked, suddenly acting uncharacteristically shy, at least if you didn't know her. Naruto had spent enough time with Anko to know that she was a lot less sure of herself then she made herself out to be in public.

"Of course," Naruto said with a grin. "I was actually thinking of seeing that new Princess Gale movie with Kit next week. If you wanted to do something similar sometime..."

Anko frowned at the mention of Kit, but it was gone before Naruto could place it. She smiled a moment later and said, "I may take you up on that." She looked around for a moment, as if expecting someone to be spying on them. When she had determined no one was around Anko leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun," she said quckly, turning around and rushing off before the blond could see her blush.

Naruto touched a hand to his cheek before chuckling and walking towards Ichiraku's. When he got there he was just about to yell out to Ayame and Teuchi to get him the Uzumaki Deluxe Special, a ramen dish made specifically for Naruto's monster stomach. He closed his mouth however, when he saw that Ichiraku seemed to have a new employer.

Said employee was a woman with straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing the outfit that Ayame usually wore, a white robe with folds at the arm, and a dark blue apron with a ribbon that tied at the top. However the thing that Naruto noticed the most was her breasts, which were easily on the size of DD-cup and nearly a 2/3rds larger the Kyuubi's. The apron she was wearing did very little to hide those, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how they fit on such a slender figure.

Not that he was stupid enough to get caught looking at her chest. Naruto kept his eyes on hers the entire time.

"Hello," the woman greeted with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Um, a Uzumaki Deluxe Special please," Naruto said, getting back on track as he sat at his usual seat.

"Comin' right up," the mysterious and attractive blond woman said as she went to make his order.

As Naruto watched the woman work he decided to try and make some conversation in an attempt to get to know her. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around Konoha. Are you new here?"

"Yes," the woman said as she started to stir fry the noodles. "I just got here a few days ago."

"So where did you move from?" asked Naruto.

"A village to the north of here," she said, "it's a small village called Senzuka, I doubt you've heard of it."

"No I can't say that I have," Naruto said as his ramen was brought to him. He had to admit the ramen smelled good, if it tasted as good as it smelled he would be in heaven. However, now the moment of truth was upon him. He snapped his chopsticks and twirled some ramen on them. Placing the ramn in his mouth Naruto's face held a look of contemplation as he chewed the noodle dish. "This is good," he said after a few moments. "You have a talent as a chef."

"Thank you," the woman replied with a light blush on her face as she looked away. She looked back at Naruto who had gone back to eating quietly, and slowly. Kyuubi had instilled manners in him at one point, letting him know how disgusting it was to see him inhale his food like a man dying of starvation. He had since gotten much better with his table manners.

"So are you a shinobi?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the question before nodding and giving a grin. "Yep, I'm actually a newly promoted Tokabetsu Jonin."

"Is that like a special kind of ninja?" asked the woman, seeming interested in what he had to say.

"Sort of," Naruto said. He stopped talking for a moment to polish the bowl off. "Jonin are the elite ninja of the village, and Tokabetsu Jonin are those who either specialize in something or were field promoted to Jonin. um..." he held up his bowl and gave a sheepish grin as he asked, "would you mind making another bowl of ramen, please?"

"Sure, same thing?" at receiving a nod she went back over to the stove where she began cooking again. "And what do you specialize in?"

"Actually I was field promoted due to my actions in the recent Chunin Exams."

The woman nodded and said, "I had heard you guys were invaded during the exams."

"We were, but there was no serious damage," Naruto said. The two of them spoke for a little longer, with Naruto polishing off twenty more bowls of ramen, much to the blond woman's shock. They didn't talk about anything specific, just random news and a little about themselves. When Naruto was finished he paid for the food and was about to leave when the woman spoke again.

"I was wondering..." when Naruto turned to her the blond woman blushed and continued saying, "since I'm new here, would you mind giving me a tour of Konoha sometime?"

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds as he pondered her request. Eventually he said, "sure, I don't see a problem with that. But..." he held up a finger and wagged it at her, "from now on I want you to just be yourself. That demure act doesn't really suit you." He grinned when he saw the surprised look on the blond's face. Naruto was just about to leave when he realized something and asked, "you know, I just realized never told me your name."

The woman blinked and gained a thoughtful look, seemingly trying to recall if she had given her name or not. "Your right," she said at last, and seemed genuinely surprised. "My name is Samui."

"No Surname?"

"Not that I know of," Samui said with a shrug.

"Alright, well I'll see you later Samui-san," Naruto said. "I'll be free tomorrow. If your interested, I can show you around Konoha then." Samui nodded as Naruto left. The blond headed for his home, where he would study the sealing books his father had got him before Kyuubi came home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, do any of you guys know the anonymous reviewer vizard? You know, the guy that sends everyone reviews telling them they suck? I'm kind of curious to find out who he is. I think he was a person who got their profile erased for being a douche bag, that or he never got a profile in the first place so people can't track him when he insults their work. He actually just sent me a funny review for my last chapter.<strong>

**"vizard**

**this story sucks and naruto along with it. if he was so enraged to loose his cool by few words said to him by a mere human "tsunade" then he's a disgrace to all demons. and your making iwa seem like idiots. if they knew he was the son of the yondaime hokage and with the rinnegan on boot then they would just stay the hell away from him or atleast take more ninja including their own kage to take him down."**

**I find this kind of funny because A) I'm pretty sure this guys never written a story, be it fanfiction or otherwise in his life, and B) He refuses to get a profile and continues sending writers insulting reviews. **

**For the guy whose so afraid of getting a scathing reply for his insults I just have one thing to say. I don't force you to read my work, I have no mind control powers or any other ability that can make you read any of the stories I write. If you don't like my work, then don't read it. It's as simple as that. But don't just insult someone's writing for no reason (and even worse, use an anonymous name when you do), that just makes you seem petty and jealous.**


	18. The Human and Inhuman Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, they are owned by other people that I hate. I hate them because they made these two money makers before I did. And my hate burns brighter then any fagot Uchiha ever could. My hate will spread to all corners of the world! Soon everyone will feel my hate! And then all shall be cast in the darkness of my hate! Because hate is what makes the world go round!**

**HATE!**

**So how did all of you like my impression of the most recent personality of Sasuke Uchiha? Pretty good, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Inner Workings of the Human and Inhuman Mind<strong>

* * *

><p>When Naruto got home he was somewhat surprised to see Kyuubi already there. He moved over to where she was sitting on the couch, two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table in front of her. "Kyuubi-hime," he greeted as he sat down next to her. The moment he had done so Kyuubi cuddled herself into his side and kissed him soundly on the lips in greeting. Naruto wrapped an arm around her in response and kissed back. As her tongue lightly caressed his own he absently noted that she had a minty taste to her, which he assumed was from the tea she was drinking. After they parted he looked at her for a moment, then around the room before asking, "I'm guessing you left Kin and Tayuya at the hot springs."<p>

"Yes," Kyuubi admitted freely, as Naruto knew she would. While the woman could be more duplicitous then anyone he had ever met, when not plotting and planning she was as blunt and honest as a hammer. "Here, I made some tea for you Naruto-Same," she said, grabbing the tea she had made for him and holding it out.

Naruto smiled as he took the cup from her and took a sip of it. When he brought it away from his lips he said, "this is the tea you had stocked in our mansion in Makai, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kyuubi answered, smiling when he said _our_. "Habana tea made from a special plant found only in my garden." Naruto nodded, as a fox demon Kyuubi was rather in tune with nature. While many in the Elemental countries knew her for her fox fire and hurricane creating tail-swipes, which were a result of directly manipulating her youki as was her specialty as a Demon Lord, Kyuubi's _true_ talent had always lay in her illusions and plant based attacks.

Once they had finished their tea, Naruto created a kage bunshin to take the cups away while he and Kyuubi snuggled. Their time was interrupted however, when a knock came at the door. Kyuubi gave a complaining whine when Naruto stood up and went over to the door. Opening it he wasn't all that surprised to see his father standing there, as the man would visit him often.

"What's up, tou-san?" asked Naruto after noting the serious look on his father's face.

"Naruto, can I come in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home," Naruto opened the door further and let Minato inside. Closing the door Naruto created another kage bunshin to make some more tea and went back over to sit down with Kyuubi. Rather then let her snuggle with him, Naruto grabbed her calves and placed her feet on his lap. Just as Kyuubi opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing the blond began to message her feet.

"O-Oooh," Kyuubi purred as she fell back against the couch, her toes curling and flexing due to the pleasurable sensations Naruto's message was giving to her. Chuckling, the blond Uzumaki added some chakra to his fingertips, spinning it in various directions to increase the bliss Kyuubi was feeling from his touch.

Minato frowned slightly at the display, but didn't comment on it as he said, "I just got finished with a meeting of the Council. I'm sure this won't be surprising to you, but you were the main topic of conversation."

"Your right, I'm not surprised," Naruto said with a snort. "Even when I was younger they would find some way to bother me. I remember the first time I ever did a prank; I had placed several water balloons filled with paint in the rafters of a shop where I was kicked out of. I had attached them to a trip wire so that when someone tripped the wire they would fall and hit the one that tripped them in the face. As it had been my first prank I was dumb enough to stick around and ended up getting caught." He shook his head. "I remember one of the council members actually wanted me executed, claiming the Kyuubi was beginning to act through me." Of course the man hadn't actually mentioned Kyuubi, as doing so would have gotten him killed, but the way he had said _it_ to describe the Demon Lord had told Naruto all he needed to know.

Minato frowned at the story. Shaking his head and dispelled whatever thoughts he had on the subject before he continued. "Well they didn't want you killed or anything this time." Not that they would now that Naruto was not only a national hero but the son of the Yondaime. Even the council wasn't dumb enough to call for his execution now. "They were trying to convince me to let you _rebuild_ the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha."

"Let me guess," Naruto said dryly. "They want my Rinnegan?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, they tried to make me place you under the C.R.A.."

Naruto blinked. "CRA? What's that?"

"It's a Clan Law that was passed for when a Clan lost all of it's members but one," Minato explained. "Basically, you have to take multiple wives and get them pregnant before your eighteenth birthday. If we were to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha you would be subject to this law."

"Yeah, no thanks," Naruto said with a snort. "I'm not gonna fuck a bunch of women just because those foggies on the council want me to. If I _were _to consider taking on multiple mates it will be on _my _terms." He smiled when Kyuubi gave an appreciative groan as he switched feet.

"I figured as much. I believe putting you under the C.R.A. was just the councils way of trying to leave you powerless by placing you under several arranged marriages and using loopholes in the law to take the power of your clan for themselves..." Minato trailed off as he looked at Kyuubi and a thought seemed to occur to him. "Speaking of power, Kyuubi, I have a question." When the red head opened a single eye to look at the older blond Namikze he continued saying, "I've noticed that you still seem to have all of your chakra, when I had split it in half and permanently sealed it away. Why is that?"

Kyuubi gave a derisive snort. "You don't honestly think you could permanently seal away my power do you?" she asked derisively. Minato blinked in confusion and with a 'too sweet to truly be innocent' smile, Kyuubi said, "like all creatures, be they human or demon, my power is made up of an equal portion of physical and spiritual energy. You can't just _permanently seal it away_. All you did was temporarily take away half of my youki. It just took a few extra years to regain my power then it normally would have."

"So your saying my using the Shiki Fūin was not only unnecessary but didn't actually do anything in the long run?" asked Minato. The look on his face was priceless, the man looked like he just swallowed a large bug that had been rolling around on horse shit for several hours.

"Yep."

As Minato felt an embarrassed blush spread out over his face, Naruto began laughing rather raucously at hearing his father's unnecessary sacrifice. It might seem a little cruel to poke fun at him, as the man knew next to nothing of demons, but Naruto just couldn't help but find the situation humorous. Minato had quite literally sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami, or Koenma as the man in charge of the dead was now known, for no reason.

A few seconds later Tayuya and Kin walked in to hear Naruto still laughing, both wondering what the hell was so funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"OOH KAMI! NARUTO-SAAAMMMA!" Kyuubi gave one last shout before slumping down on the bed, feeling more spent then she could if she ran up a vertical wall at full speed for three months without stopping. Thankfully it was the good kind of tired, where her body was exhausted from making love to her mate.<p>

Said mate pulled himself out of her and leaned onto his side, using one of his elbows to prop himself up as he let a hand trace patterns on Kyuubi's stomach, leaving goosebumps whenever his fingers left her skin. He just looked at her for several seconds, and she couldn't help but wonder about what he was thinking of.

"Deep thoughts, Naruto-Sama?" she asked after several long moments.

"I was thinking about what the council was trying to do," Naruto said. "Force me into multiple arranged marriages in order to access several loopholes to take my power away."

"It was a rather ingenious plan," Kyuubi agreed. "Cunning and conniving. It wouldn't have worked since even if you agreed to their terms and they actually tried using those loopholes you could just kill them."

"I would probably do that, yes," Naruto agreed with a nod. He had no compunctions about killing people who over stepped their bounds with him. While there were certain things he may be lenient towards, people trying to take away his power, which he had earned through blood and sweat was not one of them.

"Still this C.R.A. Minato spoke of has some merit."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he looked at her in confusion.

Kyuubi just smiled as she said, "while the C.R.A. is not used by demons, even tribes and clans like I come from, it is not unusual for a powerful demon to take on multiple lovers. By having multiple woman bearing powerful demon children, they will have a ready made army that only needs time to grow and be trained. Other demons see the number of lovers someone has as a sign of status. Even Raizen-Sama was like that, he may have only loved one woman but he had multiple lovers before his death."

"Were you one of them?" asked Naruto.

"No," Kyuubi said with a shake of her head. "I am an upper S class demon and I was treated as an equal by him, so he didn't mate with me. If a demon were to have a harem it would have created a Hierarchy among the females he is mated to, demon society calls these sister wives. Raizen already had several powerful upper S class demons as his lovers, adding another, and the one he named his second in command at that, would have disrupted the hierarchy." She paused, and in a quiet voice said, "though before I became the Kyuubi I had been the fifteenth wife of one of the Kitsune clans more powerful males."

"Did he mate with you?" asked Naruto. Despite what she was telling him having happened in the past he was feeling angered and possessive of her at the thought of someone else claiming her as a mate. It was likely caused by his demon blood, but the thought of anyone touching Kyuubi in an intimate manner other then him caused violent thoughts to surge in his mind.

"No," Kyuubi said, shaking her head. "I wasn't that powerful back then, only being a three-tails. He didn't believe I was _worthy_ of mating with him."

Naruto frowned at the bitter tone in her voice when she said the word mate, but decided to help her by making her feel better. He pulled Kyuubi closer and rolled her over onto her side so that she was facing him. She looked at him curiously but he just leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. Her hands instinctively went around him, pulling their nude bodies flush against each other. Their legs became entwined with each other and Kyuubi felt Naruto's cock rub against her nether lips, causing her to moan in pleasure.

When they pulled back Naruto looked at her softly and said, "then that man was a fool to not see the amazing woman you are." He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, getting Kyuubi to close her eyes and a light purring sound to arise from the back of her throat. "And his loss is my gain. I promise I will never treat you as anything less then my equal."

"Thank you," Kyuubi mumbled through teary eyes. She grabbed the hand caressing her face and pressed her lips against it. Naruto moved his hand to the back of her head, leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. While the kiss became impassioned it stayed tender, the movements of their tongues more along the lines of a dance then their usual battle of dominance.

With some help from Kyuubi's guiding hand, Naruto slid back into her and began to gently rock his hips. They made love slowly this time, neither feeling the desire for the fast paced and sometimes near violent sex they usually had. While it might not have been as heavy as their usual love making, it was no less meaningful. The pairs mutual finish came half an hour later, with both of them moaning into each others mouths.

Naruto rolled onto his back, sliding out of Kyuubi's warmth with a wet pop. Kyuubi pressed herself into his side as an arm went around her. As they lay there, basking in the afterglow of their love making, Naruto asked, "what did you mean when you said the C.R.A. had merit?"

Kyuubi didn't bother opening her eyes as she snuggled into her mate's warm embrace and said, "I wasn't talking about the C.R.A. but the act of taking multiple lovers. As I said, Demon Society is more prone to such a thing and there are various advantages to having more then one woman bear you kits. Not only is it a symbol of status and power, but it will also give you many children to help make your army even more powerful after some point in time."

"It would also give me a lot of children to spoil," Naruto admitted somewhat reluctantly. "I've always wanted a large family." Kyuubi nodded at his words, knowing that his reasons for wanting a large family were because he had never had a family before. When people were lacking something that others had and took for granted it was a natural reaction to want that which they didn't have that much more.

"Which is just another reason to take on multiple lovers," Kyuubi began to explain. "The Kitsune Clan has always been small, this is due to the fact that birth rates among Kitsune are low. A female Kitsune will only be able to birth one, or if she's lucky maybe two kits before she becomes sterile. And even then, there's only a one in ten chance of that kitsune being male. It's natures way of keeping our clan from overpopulating Makai."

A hand began to run through her hair and Kyuubi sighed in content as she heard Naruto speak. "But is it right for me to take multiple women like that? I don't want to mate with several women just so they can bear my children."

"If those were the only reasons you wanted to take multiple lovers I would be disappointed in you, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said with a smile. "That you don't want to claim more mates just so they can bear you children or be your sex slaves is the reason I'm suggesting this. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." She grinned when she heard Naruto's mumble of 'cunning little vixen' and said, "why thank you."

"What if the women I take as my mates are human?" asked Naruto. "I doubt demon society would look upon that with respect."

"Most demons who actually manage to catch a human female will usually make her a slave," Kyuubi said in admittance to his question. "To mate with a human is not looked upon highly. However, we can work around that." Naruto asked for a further explanation so Kyuubi began to explain, saying, "because of me. Unlike most demons most of my youki was actually _created_ from chakra. It simply changed into youki because I was a demon, I assume that if a human had been hit with that chakra it would have remained chakra. However, because of how my youki was made, it is not toxic to humans. It may feel oppressive, but it wouldn't kill them."

"Now because of this, I would be able to channel my youki into any woman you claim as a mate. It won't turn them into a demon or anything, but it will give them a form of immunity to your youki, and you can mark them. With your mark they will have a power boost due to the fact that they can use chakra, and any children they have will be 2/3rds demon like you."

Naruto nodded, that had been something he hadn't actually thought about. His youki was highly corrosive and poisonous to humans, even most demons would be unable to stand near him if he began putting out his full power. Only those of a higher S-class would be able to truly withstand the power of his youki, and that was simply because they could match his power with their own to form an immunity.

"What about aging?" asked Naruto as another point he thought about came up. "I don't want to marry someone just to watch them age and die in front of me a few decades later."

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for that," Kyuubi admitted. "The simply fact is no one has ever been in the position your in. Right now, everything I'm saying is simply theory due to the fact that it's never been done before. It's possible that having your youki flowing through them will keep them young, but then again it's not. This will unfortunately be a matter of trial and error."

"I see," Naruto said with a sigh. He smiled a second later when he began squeezing Kyuubi's ass, getting a moan out of the red-haired beauty. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

"Well then, why don't we find something more pleasurable to talk about," Kyuubi said with a smile. She climbed onto Naruto and let him slide back into her.

"Hmm, I don't really feel like talking at all to be honest," Naruto replied as Kyuubi began bouncing up and down on his shaft. Pushing himself up he took one of her nipples in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He grinned when she gasped and looked up at her to say, "but I do know of some pleasurable activities we can do." With that he took her nipple fully in his mouth. For the rest of the night he delighted and pleased his mate until the both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Samui looked around as she waited for Naruto to meet her for the tour he promised her. She had been gathering what information she could on him as discreetly as possible. Thankfully it wasn't hard, with Naruto's new fame as the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his defeat of Orochimaru it was difficult <em>not<em> to here his name in a conversation. However, there was a problem stemming from the fact that no one knew anything about him other then basics. They didn't know what he was skilled in, how strong he was, or anything substantial. Most of what she heard just seemed to be hero worship with the occasional jealous idiot. And she didn't want to ask about him and seem suspicious, which left her only option being to get to know Naruto better.

A few minutes after she got to the stand Naruto appeared as well. "Hey," he greeted, and seemed to notice her new clothes as his eyes looked her form over for a moment. She had chosen to wear a light yellow sun dress for the occasion and a pair of basic sandals. She was surprised when she saw that his look while appreciative, he did not seem to be stripping her with his eyes. "You look nice outside of work clothes," he complimented.

"Thank you," Samui said with a nod, not blushing or even giving any indication that what he said had flustered or was in any way significant to her, unlike the last time they had spoken. He had told her to be herself, meaning he obviously knew her shy and bubbly act at the ramen stand was just that, an act. It would be best she had determined, if she acted like she always did to get close to him, as he might become suspicious of her if she continued to act like she had.

She took a moment herself to look over her fellow blond. While she would not say anything out loud, as doing so would not be cool, she had to admit he cut an attractive figure. He too was wearing civvies, or civilian clothing, a pair of faded black jeans and a dark orange shirt with a black spiral on the back and a smaller one on the chest. Though if she were honest, Samui would admit the thing she liked the most were his eyes. He had his Rinnegan out, which he had out last time they met and it made her wonder if they could even be turned off. They were pretty cool, she had to admit.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, getting her to shake her head. Naruto grinned and placed her arm within his own, "then that's what we'll do first. What type of food do you like?"

"I'm cool with anything," Samui admitted with a shrug. She didn't really have a favorite food. Truth be told she didn't have a favorite anything, aside from her duties as a kunoichi she had almost no social life. Her meals usually consisted of simple food like Bento boxes.

"Then why don't we just go to a place that offers a wide variety of food," Naruto suggested as he began to lead her around the village. It was a pretty interesting experience for Samui as her fellow blond showed her around. Not walking around the village itself, Konoha really wasn't all that different from Kumo sans the minor differences in architecture and the fact that Kumo didn't have any trees. However, nearly every place Naruto showed her had some kind of story behind it. Usually these stories coincided with on of the many pranks Naruto would pull on the village, whether it was a grocery store, a restaurant, or even a shinobi supply shop. Samui knew from some of her investigating of him that Naruto had been a prankster during his younger years.

Samui ended up getting taken to an Akamichi owned restaurant in the market district. She figured the reason was because they were having a breakfast buffet there, with a cornucopia of different foods, some of which Samui was sure did not come from anywhere in the elemental nations as she had never seen it before. Though she would be the first to admit she had never bothered to try a wide variety of food.

Leaving Naruto to pay for the meal as he had offered to, Samui took her plate, which was filled with some kind bread looking food. It looked like some kind of dough-based breakfast. The 'bread' for lack of a better word was round and thick, about the size of her plate and looked like a giant honey comb due to the many square imprints in the food. She would have thought it was a pancake, but considering she had never seen a pancake look like this before was forced to concede that she had no clue what it was.

A few seconds later Naruto sat down. She eyed the large stack of food on his plate, ranging from the 'bread' she had gotten, to french toast, pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and who knew what else. "A bit much, don't you think?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in her cool demeanor.

Naruto shook his head. "For most people, maybe. But I have a large metabolism. I require at least six times more food then anyone else, barring maybe an Akimichi, and I can still out eat them in some foods."

Samui just looked at him for a second longer as he began to eat. And by eat, she meant he literally inhaled the food so fast his hands were a complete blur even to her. One second his plate was piled high, the next he was finished and was picking his teeth with a toothpick he had gotten from somewhere. She was actually somewhat surprised that he could eat as fast as he had, yet still remain perfectly polite and well-mannered. There was not a mess to be seen, on his face or the table and hadn't stuffed his face to the brim until she was able to see the food in his mouth. He had just eaten it super fast. It was a paradox she vowed to figure out before her mission ended.

She ate much more slowly. Using the utensils they provided. While most places only had chop sticks, a few of the newer restaurants and obviously any Akamichi owned eatery also had the option of forks, knives and spoons. A fact she was rather grateful for as eating this particular type of food with a chopstick would have been difficult.

Cutting a piece of the dough-made substance and sticking it with her for, Samui brought it to her mouth. She closed her mouth around the fork and began to chew the food, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she did so. "These taste a lot like pancakes," Samui mumbled, more to herself then to her current companion.

"There called waffles," Naruto said, having already finished his food in what Samui calculated to be less then 2.5 seconds, he was now contently sipping tea. She quirked an eyebrow at him, asking for silent clarification. He seemed to notice because a second later he looked at her and shrugged, saying, "really they are pancakes. Same batter and make, just cooked differently. They're cooked in an iron waffle, which gives them those indentations you see."

"Ah," Samui said, continuing to eat. "You know seem to know a lot about cooking."

"Well I did live on my own for thirteen years," Naruto said with the kind of nonchalance that someone would use for talking about the wheather.

"That's not cool..." She trailed off when Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Realizing he may be thinking she had said he wasn't cool for living on his own, or something along those lines she corrected herself. "That you lived on your own I mean, it's not cool that you had to live on your own."

Naruto chuckled to let her know he wasn't offended. "I got used to it, and I'm glad I didn't have to rely on others, it made me self sufficient." That was a bit of an understatement. Living on your own for thirteen years forced you to think smart, learning to manage your money, how to repair the leaks and problems that arose in your apartment. It wasn't the kind of smarts Sakura had, with her encyclopaedic brain, or Shikamaru's over two-hundred IQ. Naruto had street smarts, the ability to adapt and think on his feet, which had helped him survive.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I suppose," Samui said with Naruto nodding in acknowledgment of her comment.

Breakfast ended soon after that and Naruto ended up taking her around the rest of Konoha. He showed her various shops and restaurants, took her to the Clan District where Konoha's Shinobi Clan's lived. While their he told Samui about a particularly funny story of when he had snuck into the Hyuuga compound and dyed everyone's clothing bright pink and strung their undergarments about the market district. The way Naruto told it, using grand gestures and comments that lightly insulted the Hyuga clan actually got Samui to giggle.

However, she had quickly realized what she had done and closed her mouth, an actual embarrassed blush forming on her face. Back in Kumo Samui was always known for being cold to the point that most people thought she was made of ice. Even her normal two teammates told her she was frigid. Which was why her actually making a sound as girly and happy as a giggle – without it being an act to get closer to Naruto – surprised and embarrassed her. She simply didn't giggle. Period.

Naruto seemed to notice her plight and took some pity on her by not teasing her as he normally would have when someone was embarrassed. He did bring her out of her slight daze however, by linking an arm through on of hers. She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled and began leading her away from the Clan District. "I figured we'd go to one of Konoha's parks," he said after a few moments. "Thanks to the Shodai's ability in Mokuton (Wood Release), we've always had the most beautiful parks."

"So these trees were created by the villages first leader?" asked Samui as they entered one of the parks. She had to admit it was a very beautiful place. They were walking along a stone pathway surrounded by trees. Many of the trees were of the kind she had seen all around Konoha, but there were a few that were of a different species. She saw several sakura trees, pine trees, oaks, and many others that she did not recognize on sight.

They eventually got tired of just walking aimlessly and sat themselves down on one of the benches that sitting on the side of the pavement. As they did Samui winced a little as she felt a creek in her upper back. She brought up a hand in an attempt to alleviate some of the stress in her back, an action which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

Samui nodded, "my back is just a little sore." She had always had back troubles, ever since she was thirteen. One of her teammate's had often joked it was because she had such large breasts, and though Samui was sure he said it as a way to anger their female teammate, his reasoning was actually right. Having a bust to rival Tsunade's at the age of thirteen, where her body was much slimmer then even the legendary healers was, came with those kinds of problems.

Naruto nodded before saying, "turn around, please." Samui looked at him oddly for a second but did as asked. When her back was to him she was about to ask what he was going to do when she felt a pair of hands begin to kneed her back.

"O-oh..." Samui groaned as Naruto messaged her neck and shoulders. He seemed to know what he was doing, and as Samui began to lean into his touch she couldn't believe how good it felt, or that she was even allowing him to touch her mission not withstanding. Still, she couldn't deny how good it felt.

_'If the men who offered to give me a message in Kumo weren't such perverts I would probably have accepted there offers if this is what it feels like,'_ she thought to herself. That had actually been one of the largest reasons she was so cold to others. The amount of men that wanted to get in her pants was astronomically large, even many of her fellow jonin couldn't hold a conversation with her without staring at her chest. _Even_ the Raikage had that problem, and considering he had never really seemed interested in woman that was saying something.

There was something different about Naruto though. Even during their first meeting he hadn't looked at her breasts once. Or at least, not any longer then he had every other part of her. When the Rinnegan user had first seen her working at the Ichiraku Ramen bar the way he looked at her was simply that of someone sizing another person up and formulating a base opinion of them on their observations, something that all ninja did instinctively. There had been nothing sexual in his gaze, she hadn't even been able to figure out if he thought she was attractive.

It was that which had surprised her the most. That he didn't seem to look at her as another piece of meat. The reason might have been Kit, the mysterious girlfriend of Naruto's. No one knew much about her, she was apparently as new to Konoha as Samui was. The woman had just come onto the seen without any past and snagged the man who was now considered one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors in an instant. She was also a hindrance to Samui's mission, and may need to be taken care of at some point. But Samui would have to find out more about her before she did anything.

Sighing, her thoughts left her when Naruto's talented hands kneaded a particularly pleasurable part on her shoulder. She let out a louder groan as some of the knots in that area disappeared. "Y-You're very skilled with your hands," Samui commented to Naruto, a slight hitch in her breath as he hit another one of those points that were filled with knots, where he let his chakra get rid of them.

"Thank you," Naruto said in a distracted tone. He sounded like he was actually concentrating rather hard on what he was doing. "You have a lot of knots in your back, Samui-san. To be honest, I'm kind of surprised you can function with so many of them." Samui couldn't say anything on his comment, her voice having left due to the ministrations of her fellow blond's talented hands.

The message was interrupted however, as a small pulse of chakra caught their attention. Turning in time to see an ANBU member appear before them within a swirl of leaves, Naruto took his hands off of Samui's back, much to her disappointment. "I take it tou-san wants something?" said Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama has requested your presence Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded and turned to look at Samui. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but it looks like my old man is calling me," he said.

Samui nodded and felt oddly disappointed that their time had ended so soon. Or maybe she was just upset that her back message had been cut short. Whatever the case there wasn't much she could do. "It's cool," she said, "being a shinobi and all you don't have scheduled shifts like I do."

"True," Naruto said, standing. "He probably wants me for a mission, so I'll see you went I get back. Maybe we can hang out and I'll introduce you to my friends?"

"I would like that," Samui said with a nod. She watched as Naruto and the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves, before standing up and beginning to make her way back home. She had to get ready for a shift at Ichiraku's in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared within the Hokage's office to see Jiraiya, Hiashi and Sarutobi already there. He looked at Minato as he walked further into the room. "I take it something has come up?" he said, deciding to get straight to the point. His father wouldn't have called all three members on the advisory council unless there was something important that he felt needed more insights then just his own.<p>

"Yes," Minato said, and Naruto noticed he was in his Hokage mode. His face was serious, a blank mask that let out nothing. "I'm sure you know of the trouble we are having with trying to discreetly settle the dispute Iwa created when they tried to assassinate you?" After receiving a nod from Naruto he continued. "We have been sending correspondences to them for a while now but have yet to receive anything more then false platitudes. Actions needs to be taken, but we don't want to go to war."

Naruto understood that war was the last thing Minato wanted. The last time the shinobi of their villages waged war many died on both sides, it had been a disastrous affair of death and bloodshed that had embroiled four of the big five, with Kiri only having avoided it due to them being so isolated and already embroiled in their own civil war. If another war broke out between Iwa and Konoha, Suna would soon join, and if Kumo didn't join in soon after then they would likely stay out of until the war was over and then pick up the left overs from who ever won, as that country would be too weak to do anything. While Naruto was sure they could both win any war that came there way, especially with him and Minato at the front, along with beating Kumo after wards, he knew it would cost more lives then a failed assassination attempt was worth.

"You wouldn't have told me all of this unless you had a plan," Naruto commented. If there was one thing he had learned about his father during the short time they had known each other, it was that Minato never did anything without having a plan.

"That is correct," Minato smiled at his son, though it was a grim smile. "I sent a final letter to Ōnoki a few days ago, stating that he will meet with me in Tetsu No Kuni (Iron Country) where we will discuss the matter of reparations. If he does not come, then it will be taken as a declaration of war." Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he realized how serious this was beginning to get. He knew that war was a likely possibility, and if Konoha learned of the assassination attempt they would be rioting in the streets and clambering to go to war. He also knew the few shinobi who knew about the event didn't want to experience another war.

"Did he accept?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I will meet Ōnoki in Tetsu No Kuni in three weeks," Minato said. "I have already sent a letter to the Samurai of that country and they have agreed to let us use their land as a meeting ground. We will be guarded by their Samurai." Tetsu No Kuni was a politically unusual country in that it had remained neutral and never been involved in the ninja wars. In fact, the shinobi created a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with the land. Because of that it had been able to remain neutral throughout the trying times other countries have had.

This was mainly because of the countries Samurai force, which was very powerful. Tetsu No Kuni's samurai were trained in using chakra, though their use of it was different then a ninja's. By channeling chakra through their blade they could create truly monstrous attacks, ranging from simply sharpening their blade to unleashing a giant wave of chakra that would destroy everything in it's path. Many of their elite samurai were said to be on par with a jonin of one of the five major hidden villages.

"I take it I am to go with you?" said Naruto, having guessed the reason he had been called.

Minato nodded. "It was agreed upon that we would each be allowed two bodyguards. I have chosen you and Jiraiya-sensei to be mine. This is as much a show of strength as anything else. Sarutobi-san has agreed to look after things while I'm gone." Naruto nodded at the man's words in understanding. Both he and Jiraiya were considered S-rank ninja, and though only Minato knew it Naruto was considered an upper A-class demon, which meant he had power levels that could beat out ten S-ranks in raw power. By having three people of their level, it sent a message to Iwa about just how damaging a war with Konoha would be.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "in that case I think I'm going to take Kit out to dinner. Somewhere nice. I'll see you tomorrow tou-san, Ojisan, Hiashi-san, Ero-sennin."

"How come I'm the only one who get's a disrespectful nickname?" asked a disgruntled Jiraiya.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I call Sarutobi old man. Is that not disrespectful enough? Besides, out of everyone here, your the only one who deserves such a title. Especially when I caught you trying to peek on mine and Kit's private time."

Jiraiya had the decency to look sheepish. It had been two weeks after Naruto had come back after returning Tsunade to the village. He had taken Kyuubi out to dinner and Jiraiya had at some point spotted them. Apparently not getting the inspiration he hoped for by peeking in the hot springs, he had followed Naruto and Kyuubi to their house where they had started getting into the hot and heavy. However, his giggle had alerted the two as they were in the process of stripping each others clothes off. That night the pair had given Jiraiya a beating that put the one Tsunade had when she nearly killed him to shame.

The man had been sent to the hospital with four broken ribs, a punctured left lung, both legs broken, his right arm broken and bent at an awkward angle, the fingers of each hand broken, a shattered nose, a skull fracture and major concussion, and finally, Kyuubi had ripped off the man's left nut. All in all they were some rather serious and life-threatening injuries he had suffered. Naruto was actually surprised the man managed to somehow bounce back fully healed within three weeks. He had wondered if Jiraiya had some kind of demonic healing of his own, but soon realized the pervert was just so used to being beaten that the wounds no longer affected him very much.

"How long are you going to hold that against me?" complained Jiraiya.

"As long as you remain a pervert I suppose," Naruto said with a grin as he disappeared via Shundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>That evening Naruto did take Kyuubi out to dinner, at a restaurant called the Golden Leaf Pagoda, the most expensive restaurant within Konoha. While Naruto had never boasted about money, being as frugal as he was with it due to his life before the invasion. However, the blond had become rather rich since his first A-rank mission in which he and the other members of the now defunct team seven had fought against Haku and Momoichi Zabuza in Nami No Kuni (Wave Country). The amount of revenue he had only increased after gaining the bounty for Orochimaru, which was the second highest bounty for a missing ninja from Konoha (only being beaten by Uchiha Itachi). Combine that with the A-rank mission to bring back Tsunade, and another A-rank he went on to protect a high paying noble during a business transaction a few weeks ago and it was easy for him to say he was rather well off.<p>

Dinner conversation was rather light. He and Kyuubi did not talk about anything serious, mainly preferring to tease each other with inane comments slightly laden in sexual innuendo and see who would slip first. Though they did eventually get to a topic on something they had been working on for a while.

"I saw that you have the Toad Contract in your office," Kyuubi said. The office she was referring to was a large room Naruto had commandeered for his sealing idea's. It was more or less just a decent sized room with several book cases that were half filled with books on sealing, and the other half empty to have space for when Naruto created a new seal. The only other furniture in the room was a large desk with a chair.

"I had a talk with tou-san a while ago and told him what we were hoping to achieve," Naruto said. "It took a bit of convincing before he was willing to relinquish the contract to me." That had been another conversation that led to a bit of an argument. Minato was very weary of Kitsune due to Kyuubi's attack, so it was understandable that when Naruto informed him of the plans he and Kyuubi had made, the man had been at first adamant on not allowing Naruto anywhere near the contract.

It had taken a bit of negotiating to convince his father to get the contract from Jiraiya. Naruto had to point out the benefits having the Kitsune contract in Konoha would grant them, along with the fact that the Kitsune Clan were loyal to Kyuubi, who in turn was loyal to Naruto. Minato had been forced to concede that point, Kyuubi was extremely loyal to Naruto and even he could see that. Two days after their talk he had given Naruto the toad summoning contract.

"Have you had any luck on figuring out how to create a summoning contract?"

"I've actually made a small prototype seal," Naruto admitted. "I've managed to modify the kanji on the seal so that it would summon Kitsune instead, however there is more that we'll need to do before we can make a working summoning contract."

"Oh?" Kyuubi leaned forward in interest at hearing Naruto was almost done. Having realized Naruto was far better at her in sealing, which she could not deny considering she had never really cared much about seals until she herself was locked behind one, they had decided he would work on it by himself. That was fine with Kyuubi though, she had been working on other things, namely keeping in contact with her clan so she could know how things were going with them and in Makai in general.

Naruto nodded as he reached out with a hand and grabbed hers which was on the table. His fingers began to idly play with the fingers of her hand, an action that had Kyuubi smiling as it was a small showing of the blond's affection for her. "In order to summon, each Kitsune that is going to be in the contract needs to sign a separate scroll that is connected to the contract via reverse summoning seal in their blood. This creates a link between the two seals and is what allows the summoning contract to really work."

"So I'll probably need to take another trip to Makai soon," Kyuubi said. She had been planning on doing so anyways at some point. They had set up a portal to Makai in one of the unused rooms in their home. She hadn't returned since the time she had come back and ran into Naruto in Otofugen Gai, having preferred keeping in contact with her brethren via a transmission portal, which acted as a large scale communicator in the shape of a mirror.

"When you do go I would like to go with you," Naruto said, surprising Kyuubi who had to ask why. He answered by saying, "before we actually make this summoning contract it would be best if they know who I am, and see my power for themselves. You said that there were a few people who didn't approve of of your decision to ally your clan with Raizen-ojisan, and I doubt they would approve of me. Chances are they will do their utmost to stir up resentment."

"But if you meet with them and show how powerful you are and how much my clan would benefit from an alliance with you it would go along way towards easing any ill feelings," Kyuubi finished with a smile. She was rather pleased that Naruto had thought of this. "Your learning more about our ways. Pretty soon Makai's politics will become like second nature to you."

Naruto gave her a smile at the compliment as they switched gears to more pleasant topics for the rest of dinner. When it was over they walked home, Kyuubi's arms wrapped around one of his with her head on his shoulder. As they walked she couldn't help but notice many of the jealous glares getting sent her way, even a few of the women who looked like they were with their boyfriend or husband glared at her.

Kyuubi snorted. She knew that this would happen once she had been told of the events that had transpired during the Chunin Exams. With Naruto's heritage known people were just lining up to kiss his ass, especially now that he everyone knew he was the son of two renowned figures in Konoha, one being the beloved Yondaime Hokage and hero of the Third Great Shinobi War. Plus with Naruto having become an extraordinarily handsome man in his own right it had only been a matter of time before women began lusting after him.

Not that any of those simpering women and little girls would ever get their hands on her Naruto. They had spoken a little more on him taking multiple women as mates, and Naruto had told her that he would not mate with any female that Kyuubi herself did not agree with. It had caused a powerful warmth to flood her heart at hearing that, he was truly treating her as an equal in all things. His words had actually resulted in another bout of delicious and slow love making, an act which Kyuubi was beginning to love almost as much as when they would rut like kitsune in heat.

Both she and Naruto had agreed on choosing women who met several prerequisites. The first being that they had to be strong in mind, spirit and body. Neither of them liked weakness, Naruto having gained his dislike of being weak from remembering his previous sealed state before becoming a demon, and Kyuubi due to her past before becoming the Kyuubi. Both agreed that they would only look at women who were at least A-ranked on the ninja scale in power, which there were admittedly not many. However, there were a few, and she knew Naruto was close to at least two of them.

Naruto also refused to mate with anyone he did not love for as much as Kyuubi, though she had already assumed it would be a stipulation. Much like how he wanted a large family, Naruto also wanted to be loved more then anything. It was hard for most to see as Naruto kept up his nonchalant facade most of the time when in public; but even now her mate was damaged by the abuse he had taken in Konoha. It made Kyuubi want to go back on a rampage and finish what that man had started when _he_ forced her to attack the village.

The final stipulation was that Kyuubi had to approve of them. She didn't have to necessarily like them, as she still didn't like humans out of the simple fact that they _were_ human. All she had to do was let Naruto know which women she thought were worthy of being his mate. Though she had to admit she was getting better with her dislike towards humanity, and could acknowledge and even respect some of the kunoichi she had met. Ultimately, the final decision on which women Naruto would mate with would rest with her, a fact that secretly pleased her.

Kyuubi's musings left her when they arrived home. After locking the door via sealing method that would only open for people whose chakra was registered in the master security seal, a sealing system set up by Minato to protect Naruto's secrets, the two of them made their way into the living room where they ran into an interesting sight.

Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya were lying on the hearth rug in the center of the room in the middle of a heavy make out session. Tayuya was on top of Kin, and their kiss was the kind of hot that borderlined on illegal. While the pairs tongue's were visible for Naruto and Kyuubi to see, one of Tayuya's hands had slipped into Kin's pants and were working the dark haired girl over furiously. Kin's hands were in Tayuya's shirt and from the way they were moving it was not hard to guess what they were doing. Both of them were moaning loudly enough that Kyuubi was sure the people in Konoha would have been able to hear it were it not for the silencing seals that were put in place around the house.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughed loudly enough to get the pair's attention. It was rather amusing to see the way Kin and Tayuya froze at the sound of his voice. They turned their heads, looking at the demonic pair with a 'dear in the headlights' expression on their face. "Enjoying yourselves, are we?" asked the blond with a smile.

"Uh... well... uh..." was all Tayuya was able to get out. It was a rather impressive feat Kyuubi decided. The girl was so speechless she couldn't even form a proper sentence, much less swear as she was wont to do. Kin was just laying under her with a large blush on her face, and if the way Kyuubi saw it going down her neck, likely on her entire body as well.

"While I don't mind the pair of you enjoying each other, I would ask that you do this in the privacy of your own room," Naruto said. "Especially since we don't want to give anyone a show. Isn't that right... Ero-Kyofu."

There was only one person Naruto called by that nickname, and both Kin and Tayuya knew it. They immediately began looking around to try and spot the man, but couldn't find him. Luckily for them both Naruto and Kyuubi could tell where he was. The two of them disappeared in a blur of speed before kicking out in front of them and getting a loud 'oof!' sound from the invisible object they hit.

There was a puff of smoke and Jiraiya appeared before them, landing on his ass with a pair of shoe prints on his face. He rubbed said face, trying to get the sting out of it and groaned. "Damn it, gaki! Why did you do that!"

"Because I don't like it when people are peeping in my house," Naruto said. "I don't care if you peep on the general pubic of Konoha, but people who are under _my_ protection are out of bounds." Honestly, Naruto didn't care about if Jiraiya went to the hot springs and peeped on women all day, so long as certain people weren't there when he did it. He wasn't particularly caring about the morality of the man's perverted habits, and knew that it was just an eccentricity gained from years of war and the hard life of a shinobi. Like Gai's 'youthfulness' only less youthful. Powerful ninja often gained quirks to deal with what life threw at them, and Naruto knew he had a few of his own thanks to the life he had lead so far. However, there were certain lines that just weren't crossed, and Jiraiya had just crossed one of them.

"Now take your punishment like a man," Naruto continued as several clones jumped Jiraiya and tied him up. The man began to pale and plead, but Naruto ignored him and turned to look at Kin and Tayuya. "Just make sure you two leave him in servicable condition, he has a mission tomorrow, after all." With nothing more needing to be said Naruto took Kyuubi in his arms and left the white-haired man to his fate.

"NARUTO WAIT! AH! MERCY! PLEASE I – NOT THE FACE! NOT THE – YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"

Kyuubi smiled as she heard the sounds and pleas and screams of pain, and while she was a tad disappointed that she was not the cause of them, that didn't stop her from drinking in the sound of the man's suffering like a fine wine. She may not be as sadistic as most demons, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it when a pervert was put in his place like every other female.

As Naruto closed and locked the door, activating the silencing and privacy seals at the same time, Kyuubi was beginning to feel up the blond's body.

"Eager, Kyuubi-hime?" asked Naruto as the red heads hands went under his shirt and began caressing his muscled torso.

"Can't help it," Kyuubi said, her lips kissing every inch of skin they could find. "You don't show your sadistic side much so I rarely get to see it. You don't know just how much seeing you like that turns me on."

Naruto chuckled as he turned around and began reciprocating Kyuubi's actions. "No where near as much as seeing you in that new lingerie your wearing under your Kimono does to me."

"Oh? Do you want to see it, Naruto-Sama?" asked Kyuubi, cooing as she pulled away from him. She began to dance seductively while she slowly stripped off her kimono, swaying her hips in a way that teased and enticed Naruto. Tantalizing flesh was revealed, inch after inch of creamy, milk white skin that seemed to hold an unearthly glow. When her entire Kimono was undone, it slid off her curvaceous and perfect figure, leaving her in nothing more then dark red lingerie.

"I seem to be having trouble taking this off. Perhaps you could help me?" she asked smiling seductively at Naruto and beckoned him with a finger. Naruto grinned as he moved towards her, crashing into the red-haired beauty and scooping her into his arms without pausing. He lay her down on the bed and attacked her mouth with his own, his hands going to the clasps on her lacy red bra.

It was a good thing they had such powerful silencing and security seals, otherwise Jiraiya would have gotten far more then just two teenage girls having fun tonight. If he were in any condition to spy on them that is. No doubt the cries, groans, moans, shrieks and giggles that would have come from Naruto's and Kyuubi's room would have given the man more then enough material to produce an entire trilogy of Icha Icha Paradise that night.

As it was, even if they didn't have security seals set up, the man was no doubt too busy getting his ass kicked to actually do anything. Too bad for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, my last chapter received more updates then any other chapter in this story to date. It's a shame that this is the end of my string of one-a-day updates. I may have one more chapter that will come soon after this, but I doubt it will be tomorrow. So far all I've really been doing was following the canon plot while adding my own twists and plot bunnies to it so it was pretty easy to shoot chapters out of my ass like a full-auto rifle fires bullets. However, now is where the major changes in the timeline will take place and that will make my writing much harder. Everything that happened in the original Naruto after the Search for Tsunade arch will not be in here except for <em>maybe<em> a few missions of my choosing. For the most part, the rest of this story will be original.**

**For those of you who have reviewed and followed my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will update when I can but that may take a while.**

**To switch topics a bit, I just got two lovely reviews from vizard for my reply of his last review. I won't tell you all what they said since you can look them up in my review section if you want to read them. I only have one thing to say to him and that is, thank you for giving me two more reviews to my review count. I truly find it pleasing to know that despite the fact that you apparently hating my story, you like it enough to read and leave me a review.**

**A/N: On a side note, I am looking for several Beta readers to help me with my writing. I want more then one because different people tend to catch different mistakes, and I figured the more people checking my work for errors, the less there will be. If interested send me a message and I will contact you.**


	19. The Bargaining Table

**Disclaimer: I have decided to lay down a challenge to both Kishimoto and Togashi. I don't know what that challenge is yet, but you can be sure it will be both youthful and difficult. So youthful that only one of extreme youth will be capable to completing this challenge. Which is why I choose Rock Lee as my second.**

**You see, this is all part of my master plan. After choosing him as my second I will fake sick, then Rock Lee will step up for me and kick their ass in the youthful tournament by exploding with the power of youth. By having him as my second I am guaranteed to win any contest of youth, and neither of my opponents will be able to find such youthful seconds.**

**Because we all know that Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha is the most youthful person in Naruto. His youth will defeat all!**

**YOUTH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: What you Bring to the Bargaining Table<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Naruto began making his way towards Konoha's North Gate. He had decided to go with an outfit similar to Raizen's, in honor of his ancestral father. He was wearing a pair of baggy pants similar to the one's Raizen's apparition had worn when appearing before Naruto, only the blond's were black. Wrapped around his ankles half-haphazardly as well as his forearms were white bandages and he was wearing a pair of black knees guards. He was wearing black boots and an orange sash that wrapped around his waist and was tied in a knot on the left side. His headband was also orange, having changed the cloth from his standard black.<p>

The only thing he was wearing that Raizen had not was his haori. It was white, and looked much like his father's except with orange flames instead of red, and it was sleeveless instead of short sleeved. There were numerous seals on the inside, all of which held the gear Naruto felt he needed, as he disliked having his equipment visible. He had even foregone wearing the sheathed blades Kyuubi had given him to use, instead having them sealed inside a pair of storage seals he had placed on the palm of his hands this morning.

There was a smile on his face and an added spring in his step, which was due to the wake up Kyuubi had given him this morning. Since they had no clue how long the negotiations with Iwa would last, she had decided to make the most of their morning and woken him up with a blow job. Once he was fully awake they had enjoyed each other to the fullest – three orgasms in quick succession was pretty nice considering they had been short on time – before letting him get up to get dressed and have a quick breakfast.

When Naruto reached the gate he saw that both his father and Jiraiya were already there. The latter was glaring at him, no doubt due to the beaten he had taken last night from Kin and Tayuya. Not that the white haired man's glare actually did anything. Even were Jiraiya inclined to try and kick his ass the simple fact was that Naruto was stronger then him. So the blond was not worried. Besides, Jiraiya had deserved the beating he received last night.

An old man should not be peeking on fifteen year old girls. It was just wrong.

"Tou-san, Ero-Kyofu," Naruto said, smiling as Jiraiya's eye twitched. "I hope you two are well rested?"

"I am," Minato said, looking back and forth between Naruto who was sporting a pleased grin, and Jiraiya who looked like he had swallowed something foul. In the end he shook his head, deciding that he didn't want to know what had happened between the two. "And I take it you are as well?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Naruto commented with a lecherous grin. "I only got a few hours of sleep. But I don't need that much, and there were more pleasurable things I can do then sleep." Honestly, Naruto didn't see how people like Shikamaru could sleep when that time could be better spent having sex. Not only was the act more fun, it was also good exercise.

Jiraiya grumbled about 'lucky good for nothing brats' and 'damn blond idiots getting all of the hot red heads' while Minato just shook his head, he wasn't sure he even wanted to think about his sensei's thoughts on red heads, nor that his son was sexually active at such a young age. "Well, if your both ready, we should get moving. I want to get to Tetsu No Kuni early so we can get a feel for the place before our meeting with Ōnoki."

The pair nodded, Jiraiya becoming semi-serious and Naruto just moving into his normal mission mode. The blond doubted anything interesting would happen during this mission, and unless Akatsuki attacked there was very little chance of him getting a good fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(Two days later – Konoha)<p>

With Naruto gone Kyuubi decided that now was a good time to speak with the two women she had determined were worthy of being with her Naruto. There were only two that she would consider, there had been three but Naruto didn't even respect, much less like one of the women she had suggested.

The first was Mitirashi Anko. Kyuubi already knew that Naruto had formed a tight friendship with Konoha's Snake Mistress, and the red head couldn't deny that the woman's violent nature and blood lust appealed to Kyuubi's more demonic side. While she herself had not had much interaction with the woman, aside from sharing a few drinks with her on occasion. She knew that Naruto had spent a lot off time with Anko. Often the two of them would spar, either in a training field or the Forest of Death, though they did other things as well. Kyuubi knew Naruto had taken Anko to see the Princess Gale Movies done by the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze, and she had also caught Naruto and Anko sleeping together on the woman's sofa one night with a movie running when he had not returned home.

Anko was also strong, being a Tokabetsu jonin it was obvious she knew how to fight. But she was also mentally strong. From the information Kyuubi had gathered, Anko was the first person Orochimaru had subject to his juīnjutsu, which at the time of him giving it to her had been a prototype. For someone to have enough mental fortitude to resist the allure of using it's power meant they were extremely strong willed. She also knew that like her Naruto, Anko had been subject to wariness and outright hostility from Konoha thanks to her association with Orochimaru after the man had turned traitor. That she had not broken under their treatment was a testament to her spirit. If there was anyone Kyuubi would allow to mate with Naruto, it was her.

The second one was on the fence. Naruto didn't know her as well, and while Kyuubi respected the woman, neither had a clue how she would react to being in what more or less amounted to a harem.

Finding them both wasn't that hard. As the rumor of Jiraiya being out of the village on a mission had spread, many of the kunoichi that had been refusing to pay a visit to the hot springs while the legendary pervert was in town had decided to use this opportunity to relax there now. That was where she found both of her targets, though she would have to wait to speak with the pair due to the number of women in the hot springs at the moment.

"Anko-chan," she said in greeting. The crazy and fun loving jonin had demanded that she be called Anko-chan by her after being introduced to her via Naruto, that or Anko-Sama, but Kyuubi would never call a human by that title. It was actually amusing because she was sure that Anko disliked her due to her relationship with Naruto. And was just being friendly because she was Naruto's 'girlfriend'.

There was no outright hostility. In fact, the purple haired snake summoning Tokabetsu Jonin was downright friendly to her. It was just the general feel she got whenever Naruto and her were intimate.

With the same smile on her face she greeted the other woman she had marked as potential mate material. "Kurenai."

"What's up, Kit-chan!" greeted Anko with a happy smile and red cheeks. It was obvious the Tokabetsu jonin was a little drunk, and if her physical state wasn't enough to determine that then the bottle of sake she drank out of a second later was.

Kurenai rolled her eyes a before smiling at Kyuubi and greeting her as well, "Kit-san. How are you doing today?"

"Well, thank you" Kyuubi said as she leaned her back against the rock that made up the wall. Around her she received several jealous stares from various woman, including an envious one from Kurenai. Her coming to the village had garnered much attention, not _just_ because she was seen on Naruto's arm, but also because she bumped _the_ Yuuhi Kurenai – who was considered the most beautiful woman in Konoha – down to second place on the list of most beautiful female in Konoha. While she didn't care what humans thought of her, she took perverse pleasure in showing everyone what true beauty was.

Not to say that she thought Kurenai and Anko _weren't_ attractive females. With Kurenai's luscious and messy black hair, red eyes that were almost as exotic as hers and a body many woman would kill for she was definitely a beautiful woman. And Anko wasn't far behind, though she lacked the main quality that gave Kurenai her beauty, which was the red eyes and long black hair. Still, much like Kurenai, Anko had a figure that many woman had tried and failed to gain.

"With Naruto out on a mission I figured I would spend my time soaking in the hot springs," the red-haired beauty added. It was a subtle reminder to most of the women currently sitting with them. Naruto was hers, and anyone who wanted a piece of him had to go through her.

It seemed to have the desired affect, as many of the women who were close enough to pick up her words glowered at her. Anko also looked slightly put off at the reminder, but unlike the satisfaction Kyuubi got from the other women's anger, Anko's reaction got a different sort of satisfaction. It was obvious she was attracted to Naruto, and that meant she may be willing to hear her out.

Kurenai frowned at her as well, though whether from the reminder or for some other reason Kyuubi couldn't fathom was unknown. Since she didn't know the dark haired woman that well, she was unable to get a fair reading on her thoughts. "Yes, I heard he actually went out on a mission with Yondaime-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama to somewhere. Though no one is saying where."

It wasn't hard to figure that Kurenai was fishing for information. While the woman was a serious kunoichi and took her job seriously, she was still a woman. Gossip was something most woman did as a pastime.

Some just took it to more extremes then others.

"I believe they went somewhere up north," Kyuubi said with a shrug. She knew about the situation between Iwa and the two Namikaze's, and she also knew that they were trying to keep it quiet. While she could tell everyone where they went and be relatively certain that no one would find out why, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Kurenai frowned at not being given a complete answer, but nodded. "It must be important to the village if Yondaime-Sama is leaving. And with two of our best shinobi as well."

"Personally, I'm glad that lecher, Jiraiya, is gone," Anko made the idle comment after she just finished taking another swig of sake. She shook the bottle once, and realizing it was empty set it aside before leaning in so she could join the conversation. "I mean, I haven't been able to take a trip to the hot springs for weeks because that damn pervert has been staking this place out."

"You should be more respectful of Jiraiya-Sama, Anko," Kurenai chided, though Kyuubi noticed it was half-hearted at best. She likely felt the same way, but was just too respectful to authority figures to say anything.

"Why should I be respectful to some pervert who only sees me as a piece of meat?" asked Anko with a huff. She crossed her arms under her chest and looked at Kurenai with a slightly petulant expression. "All that man ever does when he comes here in peep on us girls in the hot spring so he can write those trashy porn novels of his."

"Trashy porn novels that you read," Kurenai said with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Anko blushed, but tried not to let that little detail get to her as she continued on. "That's not the point! It's pathetic that he has to actually peep on us to get his material..." as Anko began to rant on Jiraiya's bad habit peeking on women, and how, if he wanted material for his books, then he should get it the old fashioned way and have sex, Kyuubi allowed her mind to wander.

Naruto was probably in Tetsu No Kuni by now. She had rarely ever been up that far north, but she knew that the Samurai country was extremely frigid.

"Isn't that right, Kit?... Kit... Kit!"

"Huh? What?" Kyuubi looked over at Anko who was giving her a prominent pout. Realizing that the woman had asked her a question, she had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry Anko-chan, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you agreed with me that Jiraiya is nothing more then a perverted, self-serving lecher who deserves to be castrated," Anko said.

Kyuubi smiled. "We~ll, I would agree with you, but he knows better then to peek on me." Her words got two curious stares from the pair and she grinned. "After all, if he wants to keep the single nut I left him the last time he tried spying on me he'll keep away." She smiled pleasantly when the two women gave her awed stares, and more then a hint of respect shining in their orbs.

Conversation tapered off to more pleasant things after that, Anko spoke of some of the people she interrogated and her methods. While Kurenai found this slightly distasteful, Kyuubi was very interested in the subject.

She may not hate humans, as shown by the fact that she was actually _suggesting _that her Naruto mate with a few, she disliked many of them. The idea of learning new ways to torture those humans she disliked was very appealing to her.

Because she needed to talk with the pair Kyuubi stayed with them until they were ready to leave the hot springs. As they left she grabbed both of them by the hands, pushing aside the small amount of revulsion she felt at touching a human – she's been getting better, but still had a long way to go as far as 'liking' humans went – and began dragging them along behind her.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" asked Anko as she stumbled a little in surprise. Kurenai was also surprised, she had only just managed to regain her balance and was looking at the red head with undisguised curiosity and the hint of possible violence if Kyuubi didn't answer Anko's question.

Her respect the revan-haired, red eyed kunoichi went up a knotch.

Kyuubi looked back at the two of them and simply said, "we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko and Kurenai were dragged to an out of the way bar, a low-key dive where only a few patrons came to at any given time. It wasn't a bad looking place, the tables were clean, the floor was clear of grime and dust, the bar tender was a decent man with a mild temper, and the food and sake were good. It was just one of those places that was so far from the entertainment district, where most of the people normally went when looking for a good time – unless you were looking for something more then just a simple drink, in which case the red light district is where you would go – that only Shinobi who had just gotten back from a mission ever really came here.<p>

Kyuubi proceeded to sit them down and quickly ordered several drinks and several servings of dango. The pair looked at each other in equal amounts of confusion, which increased when Kyuubi took out a small sealing tag with a very complicated array they couldn't even begin to read on it, and slipped it on under their table.

"Alright," Anko started, her curiosity to know what had gotten into the red head reaching it's peek. She had been patient enough with the woman so far, but now it was time to find out what the hell was going on. "What the hell is going on?"

There you go.

Kyuubi leaned back in her chair, arms crossing under her prominent bust as she prepared herself for the coming conversation. "I wanted to speak with both of you, and I didn't want anyone else to over hear it."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this knowledge. If she didn't want anybody else know what she had to say, it was either very important, very embarrassing, or there was another reason that she just couldn't fathom.

She was going to go with the first one.

"About?"

"Hold up, let's wait for our food and drinks first so that we're not interrupted." The two woman looked put out by this, but figured if it was important enough that she needed a seal – which they only now realized must have been a silencing seal – then it was pretty damned important. So the pair leaned back and waited with Kyuubi as a waiter came with their food and drinks, sporting a rather large blush on his face when he took in the three beauties at the table. However, he quickly scampered away when Kyuubi growled at him.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Anko said when the waiter had run off like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. It was a very impressive display, to be capable of sending someone scurrying away, tail tucked between their legs with nothing more then a look and a growl.

Anko at least needed a healthy dose of killing intent to do that, even to a civilian like that man.

"Maybe later," Kyuubi said with a sly smile. "Now, I wanted to speak to the two of you about Naruto."

"Naruto?" the two said at the same time. The two kunoichi who had no clue about what was going on looked at each other after having their small bonding moment, before Anko took up the question they both had.

"What about him?"

"I want to know what you two think about him?" said Kyuubi, not elaborating further. She looked at Kurenai, determining that the one she was unsure about should go first.

"W-Well," Kurenai stuttered about for a moment, clearly unsure of what she wanted to say, or if she even wanted to say anything at all. However, after a moment of squirming uncomfortably from Kyuubi's penetrating gaze she said, "I think he's a very nice and honorably young man. He helped me out quite a bit when I was having relationship problems with Asuma."

After Naruto encouraged Kurenai not to put up with his pushing she had gone to confront the man. Thankfully Hana had stopped her before she went to see Asuma while drunk, and convinced her to wait until tomorrow when she was more sober. The next day she had talked with the son of the Sandaime Hokage, and like always they had gotten into an argument, with Asuma claiming that he had been more then patient with her and it was time for her to give him something. It was a claim most men tended to make of the woman they're dating, and one Kurenai had heard before in the only other relationship she had. Surprisingly enough, with a little digging Kyuubi had found out that relationship had been with none other then Hatake Kakashi.

Surprising because she didn't take Kurenai as the type who would go for a man who openly read smut in public. Then again, maybe that was why she hated Icha Icha and perverts so much.

However, this time Kurenai had decided she didn't want to put out and sleep with Asuma unless she was one hundred percent sure of his commitment to her. When Asuma had tried offering false platitudes that he needed time before committing to a relationship she had left him and not looked back.

A good thing to because less then two days later she had seen him wining and dining some civilian woman.

"However, I don't know enough about him to give you an honest assessment on what I think of him," Kurenai finished honestly.

"I see," Kyuubi said with a nod. "Do you think he's physically attractive?"

"What!" Kurenai was lucky she had not been drinking anything, otherwise she would have spit it out in her surprise at the question. Anko, who had just taken a sip of sake, and subsequently spit it all over the floor was proof of that. With a large blush staining her cheeks, the raven-haired kunoichi asked, "W-Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Just answer the question please," Kyuubi said, still looking at the raven haired beauty with that serious and penetrating stare. How a woman, that as far as they knew was a simple civilian, could give such a stare and use it effectively against a trained killer was beyond them.

Too bad they didn't know that she was one of the single most powerful entities in the world.

"W-Well I – that is to say he's – he's um..." had the question not been that important, and had Kyuubi not been all that interested in the answer, she probably would have been amused. As it was, seeing the woman stuttering over her words was only serving to annoy her.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Kurenai," Kyuubi said, her voice holding a slight strain letting on that she was losing her patience.

"...Yes," Kurenai said after a moments hesitation. She blushed a bit and looked away. "Yes, I think he's attractive. Though I still don't know what his looks have to do with why you called us here."

"I'll get to that in a moment," Kyuubi stated before turning to Anko who blushed under the woman's gaze. "Since Kurenai already went, I don't think I need to tell you what I want to hear?"

Anko shook her head. She paused for a moment, her eyes glazing in slight thought as she tried to come up with the words she wanted to use to describe Naruto. "I think... I think Naruto-kun's an amazing and kind person. Despite what he's been through he's still willing to help others with their problems, though I am glad he doesn't put up with peoples shit anymore."

That was something of an understatement. Though Naruto was now widely loved in Konoha, some of the people praising his name was only for public appearances. A few people only hailed him as a savior so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of the Yondaime. This was proven when Naruto had run in with a villager who had been so drunk Kyuubi had thought the man had literally swam in a tub of alcohol that was how much he reeked.

It was the night after Naruto returned from the village with Tsunade, and he had decided to take Kyuubi out on their first ever date. While she would never admit it, the red-haired beauty had been ecstatic about actually going on a date. Demon mating rituals were much different then the human equivalent. When a demon of great power claimed a mate, it usually happened within the first few days of meeting each other. Once marked, the female demon would then be bound to their mate for life, or until said mate died. After that, the female was duty bound to produce children and that was more or less their lot in life. There was no dating in the demon world, no extravagant dinners, no trips to the movies, there was nothing for a couple to do there.

Makai didn't even have a movie theater for movies.

So Kyuubi was understandably excited about actually being able to go on a date and get to know her mate in a more public forum. Not only was it a chance to do something she had never done before, but it also allowed her to stake her claim on Naruto and let everyone know that they wouldn't be able to get the blond without going through her.

Their first date was rather simple. Naruto had made several kage bunshin to create a variety of food and had it placed in a picnic basket. He had taken her to one of the many parks that littered Konoha and they had a picnic.

Kyuubi still fondly remembered their first date. After eating they had played a game of twenty questions in order to get to know each other better. It was fun because, even though she had been sealed inside of him and knew quite a bit, there was still a lot more to the blond that she didn't know. And Kyuubi was, well, she was far older then she looked, and there was a lot about her that Naruto didn't know.

It was something that came with being the mate of a demon.

However, their little game took a very different turn then what either of them had expected. Each question they asked went from innocuous, normal questions, to ones that were designed to fluster and frustrate the other. Naruto had ended up winning that game, as despite being somewhere around one thousand years old, she didn't have much experience in flirting. Not that Naruto did either, but he had more confidence then she did when it came to doing something so... human.

After the game however, they had just cuddled on the blanket, letting the sun warm their bodies. Of course, being who they were simple snuggling didn't last long. It had started with a simple kiss, which had become more impassioned as the seconds went on. Eventually she and Naruto had gotten involved in a heavy make out session with dueling tongues and wandering hands. They probably would have ended up going further were it not for a little boy who found them and asked his parents what she and her mate were doing. Kyuubi still snickered at the memory of how the boys parents stuttered through the atypical parental answer relating to all things sexual to a six year old boy.

"We'll tell you when your older."

After that the pair decided to head back home so they could enjoy each other without worrying about traumatizing some little kid – and their parents – with their blatant sexual acts. They had decided to walk as it had been a nice day, and they both knew that the moment they got started neither would stop until well past midnight. It was on their journey back that they had run afoul of the drunk. Kyuubi didn't know why the man had been drinking so heavily, and truthfully didn't care. It had only been Naruto holding her back that spared the fool from her wrath once he had stumbled upon them.

The moment the man had laid eyes on Naruto he had ranted and raved, claiming that the demon had probably tricked them into believing the Yondaime was alive and that he was the man's son. The idiot had then gone on to say that Konoha would be better off of he had died. Through out the whole man's rant Naruto had been getting more and more angered and likely would have beaten the crap out of him.

Then the drunkard had done something unforgivable. At least to Naruto.

The idiotic and drunken man had begun hitting on Kyuubi, claiming that she shouldn't be with a demon and if she went back with him, he would show her what a real man was like in bed.

There were truly no words to describe what Naruto had done to that man. He hadn't killed him, as the blond believed death was far too light of a punishment. No, the man was still alive. But he had been permanently placed within the psychiatric ward for the criminally insane. The man was now nothing more then a raging lunatic that spent all of his waking hours screaming incoherently and running into walls due to how badly his mind had been shattered.

Kyuubi snapped out of her reminiscing and nodded. "And do you find him attractive."

Anko squirmed a bit but she nodded. "It's not hard to." She sighed and both Kyuubi and Kurenai bore witness to the sight of Anko gaining a dreamy look on her face. An impossibility if their ever was one. "He has a smile that just makes me melt inside, and those bewitching eyes that I could stare at for hours... his hair reminds me of the sun, radiant... and kami that body..." she was interrupted when a pair of snickers came from Kyuubi and Kurenai.

"My, my, it looks like Anko-chan has gained quite the crush," Kurenai teased.

Kyuubi grinned, "well, I think we all know what you think of Naruto-Sama."

Anko's cheeks flared red. She quickly did her best to cover up her embarrassment by glaring at the two and managed to hiss out, "if either of you say anything about this, I'll kill you!"

"Oh relax," Kyuubi said with a chuckle. "Our lips are sealed."

"Now that we've managed to thoroughly embarrass Anko. Why don't you tell us what this is about?" said Kurenai.

Kyuubi sighed as she tried to think of the best way to say what she wanted to say. After going through several different speeches in her head she decided to just wing it. "Very well," as she began to explain the reason she had wanted to speak with the pair, Anko and Kurenai felt their eyes getting wider and wider, until they were sure it would pop out of their skull.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(With Naruto – Tetsu No Kuni)<p>

It hadn't taken that long for the three S-ranked ninja to reach Tetsu No Kuni, having been running towards the country at a full shinobi sprint. They had gone on much of the time without rest, only stopping to eat and make camp when the daylight had faded completely to black. The speed of their movements had been the kind that only ninja of their level achieved, and it had made it so that the three of them managed to reach Tetsu no Kuni in two weeks, instead of the standard month it would take most ninja to get there.

As they reached the front gate of the village where their meeting with Iwa was to take place, several Samurai stepped in front of them. Naruto watched as a man stepped in front of them, no doubt the leader of the Samurai. This man had long grey hair, which almost reached down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He had black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them. He also had a grey goatee and moustache. Naruto figured he was the guy in charge as not only had he stepped up to them, he was also the only one not wearing a helmet.

"I would like you to welcome you three, Namikaze Minato-san, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-san and Jiraiya of Dansetsu No Sannin, your reputations proceed you. I am Milfune," the man said in greeting. He also bowed to them, an action which Minato, Jiraiya, and after a few seconds, Naruto replicated. "Before you enter I would like to warn you of the repercussions of acting out within our land. We have allowed this meeting to take place as a way for two enemies to meet on neutral and protected soil, and as such we expect both parties to follow all of our laws and to not antagonize the group that will be coming from Iwagakure No Sato. Also, we would ask that you not disturb or disrupt the lives of our citizens. Know that we will be watching you during your stay, and any misuse of our hospitality will not go unpunished."

"We understand," Minato said with a respectful bow of his head. "And you have nothing to worry from us. Myself and my two guards will conduct ourselves with utmost respect for your laws. We have no desire to antagonize a country like Tetsu No Kuni."

Milfune nodded. "I thank you for your words. Try not to take them as anything overtly threatening. We always give the same warning to any foreign dignitaries that step on our soil." Giving a bow Milfune stepped back, and the Samurai that had been blocking their path previously split apart, allowing the group to pass through. "Though you three are early we have already set up accommodations for you. Please allow us to escort you to your hotel."

As the three Konoha shinobi moved into the village proper, following Milfune who was leading them, five of the Samurai broke off and from the guards and surrounded them in a pentagon formation. As they walked along, Naruto found himself looking at the Samurai as they walked, one hand grasping their sheath, and the other lightly resting on the handle for quick draw if necessary.

During there journey to the famed Samura country, Minato and Jiraiya had briefed Naruto on what they knew about the Samurai of this nation. Therefore it was no surprise that Naruto was able to figure out that the formations purpose was designed to protect both them from potential threats, and the citizens from them.

It was an admittedly genius formation and one that gave the Samurai great advantage as they could deal with both anything that threatened those they were guarding, and the citizens in case those they were guarding decided to get violent. They were also spaced out in such a way that they could cover each others flanks equally, with enough space to swing their Katana in any direction without fear of hitting one of their own and still protect the comrades closest to them.

While they journeyed to their hotel, Naruto studied the general layout of the city. The city itself was very traditional as far as architecture went. It was about the size of Konoha, maybe a little bigger, and all of the buildings were created in a classical Edo style, with Dōzō storehouses being used to contain goods and supplies, and Sukiya-zukuri residential buildings. While many of Daimyo's still held similar taste when it came to their palaces, walking around Tetsu No Kuni felt much like walking in the past.

There was very little in the way of modern architecture.

Likewise, it's people held a very traditionalist view on things. Many of the people seemed to ignore the shinobi, only glancing at them for a second as if they were an idle curiosity. They did not even appear to be all that concerned about having three of the worlds most powerful ninja in their midst. Not that Naruto could blame them, with the five Samurai not including Milfune guarding them, and the Samurai that the blond could see watching them, only a fool would actually make an attempt at attacking them.

Or a demon, but that was neither here nor there as Naruto had no desire to attack the people of this country.

They were shown to their hotel room, an extravagant three bedroom suite with lavish furniture. In most cases Naruto would have assumed that the room they were given was a place designed to impress foreign dignitaries. However, given Tetsu No Kuni held a very traditional look and seemed to enjoy it's posh and expensive looking architecture, ended up going on the assumption that most hotels were similar in appearance to this one.

The three of them were left alone after that, though Naruto could sense the presence of two Samurai outside their door. No doubt they going to be the groups permanent escort detail while in the country. He ignored them and turned his attention to his father. "So what now?" he asked.

"We'll rest up for now," Minato answered. "However, tomorrow I am going to speak with Milfune to see what security arrangements have been set up for the meeting. While I do that, I want the two of you to walk around and get a feel for the village. Tetsu No Kuni is much different then any other nation in the Elemental Countries."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya gave a nod, understanding the hidden meaning in Minato's words. They were to figure out the layout of the village and discover any weaknesses that Iwa might exploit, or that they could use in the event of Iwa betraying them. It would be important to keep any fighting that might happen as a result of Iwa betraying them away from the citizens, so a couple of escape routes would also be necessary.

"In that case, I'm going to get cleaned up before hitting the sack," said Naruto as he made his to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(Three days later)<p>

Naruto took a sip of his tea as he and his father were sitting in at a table outside of a quaint restaurant. Jiraiya was no where to be found, and Naruto figured the man had already found the closest hot spring and was peeping on the women there to gain more _inspiration _for his novels. He only hoped the Samurai wouldn't be offended by the man's terrible habits, and if they were that they only took it out on Jiraiya for being stupid enough to peek on women while in a country that did not have a treaty with Konoha.

The past few days had been an interesting affair for the blond Uzumaki. The day after they arrived in Tetsu No Kuni, he and Jiraiya had walked around the village, taking the sights while secretly mapping out any escape routes and back alleys they could use in case Iwa decided to stab them in the back during the negotiations. Thanks to the village itself being very organized in how it was built, the two had been able to create a map of the entire place, including coming up with a schedule on the guard shift changes in each of the exits they had mapped out.

During that time they had been followed by the Samurai that had been sent to protect, and no doubt ensure that they did not cause trouble. It had been amusing to watch the Samurai following them as they had walked around the village, mostly because of how easy it was to spot them. Not only did they make no effort to remain invisible, but their armor clanked and changed every time they took a step. Though with that armor, Naruto figured it would be impossible to be silent anyways, and as they were not ninja stealth mattered little to them.

It had also been kind of nice, staying in the cold town. While it was obvious that they were known, not just by the Samurai but the civilians too, it was equally obvious they didn't care. To most people that might be annoying, but to Naruto, who was getting sick of the sycophancy that the people of Konoha were showing him, it was very pleasant. The only time Naruto had ever been able to truly relax while not in the privacy of his room, was when he was out on missions.

Of course there were a few problems about being in a foreign village, chief among them being that Naruto found himself missing his friends. It was a novel experience for the blond, who had never actually had friends before. At the academy he was the dope, the dead-last loser that everyone made fun of. While he had on rare occasion hung out with the likes of Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, that was only when they were all in trouble with Iruka. Once detention was served, either by ditching or actually serving detention, the three of them had always parted ways with Naruto, leaving him to himself.

What amused Naruto the most was that while he and the people in his age group were on friendly terms, he still wouldn't consider them true friends. True, he spent time with them on occasion, but that was rare and he only did it once in a blue moon. Also the fact that his friends were their jonin-sensei's and shinobi twice as old as the Konoha nine was another entertaining thought. Before he had left, Naruto's Burgoyne friendship with Anko, which had started when the woman attacked him during a training session, had become a very permanent part of his life, and one he would not give up.

Of course, with her came his friendship with Kurenai, who was the woman's best and only true friend in the village. While he and Kurenai were not as close as he and Anko, the woman had spent occasional time with him. Especially after he had given her advice on what to do about Asuma. It had still amused him when he heard of how Kurenai tore into the man, not that he had anything against the son of Sarutobi, but really, he should have known better then to try and force a woman of Kurenai's caliber to put out without him committing to their relationship.

There were others he had befriended, namely Inuzuka Hana, who had decided after their mission to retrieve Tsunade that he was the coolest person in his age group, a fact which he knew she rubbed in Kiba's face. He still remembered the time she and him had pranked Kiba good by pretending to be having sex in her room, once the poor boy had heard their moans and cries he had barged in, not even bothering to notice the air did not smell of sex. Though Naruto wasn't sure Kiba would have recognized the scent anyways.

He had a lot of bark but his bite left a lot to be desired.

He also spent time with Shiranui Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu (when they were not on gate duty), Ibiki and of course Shizune who had become something of an older sister figure to him. All of them were fairly interesting people, and didn't seem to care whose son he was what who he used to contain (they still think he contains Kyuubi).

"Naruto," at the sound of his father's voice, the Demonic Shinobi snapped out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw his dad staring at him with a raised eyebrow, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"Uh, yes? Were you saying something?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"I swear, you may look like me but your personality is almost all Kushina-chan's," Minato said with a sigh, though a smile was still in place. It was nice, to be honest, knowing that his son took more after Kushina in personality then him. "I was asking why you refused to train under Jiraiya-sensei. He's a great man you know, and you could learn a lot from him."

"So you've said," Naruto replied, blowing out a large breath. The day he and Jiraiya had scouted out the village the white-haired Sennin had asked Naruto to become his apprentice. Truth be told it was an intriguing offer, and he knew the man had a lot of knowledge. However, in the end Naruto decided not to accept the man's offer to become his apprentice. "I'm surprised you would ask a question like that when the answer should be obvious?"

"Look, Naruto, I know your powerful and all. But Jiraiya-sensei's not a weakling either," Minato said in defense of his sensei. "I'm sure if you accepted his offer you'd find that he can teach you much."

"Be that as it may, I'm not going to, and we both know why," Naruto said. "Unless you told him everything about me while I wasn't around, then Jiraiya doesn't know everything there is to know about me. That includes our heritage." Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "The fact is my power works differently then anyone else's. Even my human chakra is different then most peoples, because I am an Uzumaki who activated the highest stage of our bloodline. Combined with your... kekkei genkei, I'm simply too different for anyone but Kit to properly train me."

"Granted, but he can teach you non chakra related lessons," Minato said. "Fuīnjutsu for one, or bojutsu, I myself never learned it but I know that Jiraiya-sensei knows the basic style of the Sarutobi clan. There are a lot of things he could teach you that don't necessarily have to do with chakra." Noticing that Naruto still didn't look interested he said, "at least think about it. Jiraiya-sensei was hoping to teach you what he knows, he is your godfather after all."

"Alright, alright," Naruto said irritably. "I'll think about, okay?"

Minato grinned, "that's all I can ask for." He then frowned and said, "speaking of, where is Jiraiya-Sensei?"

As if beckoned by his words the screams of Minato's teacher could be heard all across the village.

"AAAIIIIEEEE! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE – OH KAMI! YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"

"Well, I think that answers your question," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Talk about de ja vu. Haa... that man never seems to learn."

Minato just sweat dropped, a large blush on his face as he listened to Jiraiya's unmanly screams of pain. While he loved his sensei like a son loves a father, sometimes that man was just an embarrassment to mankind.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(Tetsu No Kuni – the meeting)<p>

Ōnoki felt a sense of dread as he and his two guards, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi walked to the meeting hall in Tetsu No Kuni. Not since his fight against Uchiha Madara had he felt this kind of fear. Even during the First, Second and Third Shinobi Wars had never felt this kind of fear. He once again took this chance to curse himself for even thinking of trying to assassinate the Namikaze brat.

When he had first learned that Namikaze Minato was not only alive but also had a son that had been living in Konoha for the past twelve years, he had admittedly freaked out. The moment he had heard from some of the few spies he had managed to sneak into Hi No Kuni that the child of Namikaze had left Konoha on a mission, he had authorized the boys assassination. He would not allow the child of Namikaze to become as powerful as his father. It had been Ōnoki's hope that Kurotsuchi and a squad of his best ninja could kill the boy and cover up the evidence, making it look like the child of Minato had been killed by a missing ninja so that blame would not be placed on his village.

What he hadn't counted on was that blond boy would be every bit as powerful as his father. Because Konoha and Iwa were still the most hated enemies, not only that but thanks to the last war Iwa still had yet to recover, getting a spy inside of Konoha even during a prestigious event like the Chunin Exams was impossible. It was because of this that Ōnoki had been unable to make an informed decision and jumped the gun when he tried to have Naruto killed. He had no clue that the Namikaze brat had the Rinnegan, much less that it was actually he who killed Orochimaru. Had he known the kid possessed the legendary doujutsu, and was powerful enough to kill a Sannin, he would have never sent Kurotsuchi and her squad to kill him.

And now he had to suffer the consequences for his actions, to the pay the piper as it were. While assassination was very common in the shinobi world, whether to off a rival or to kill off a hated enemy assassinations happened very often. However, there were also steep consequences should the person one is trying to kill survive, and it's even worse when that person discovers who it was that tried to kill them. If they survived, security around them was often that much tighter, making another attempt impossible. If they survived _and _discovered how it was that ordered there assassination the issues that arose were that much worse.

For the attempt assassination of someone like Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, who was the son of a kage, it was very much akin to a declaration of war, much like what would happen were a Daimyo or the close relative of a Daimyo killed. Such acts were often dealt with very harshly, wars had been made on less intense issues after all. Worse still was that Iwa was in no position to actually fight off Konoha, especially now that they had the Yondaime Hokage, his son, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade of the Dansetsu No Sannin. That was five S-ranked ninja, with them and the combined force of Konoha behind them their power was nearly unmatched. Ōnoki doubted that even Akatsuki would be capable of defeating such a powerful group of ninja.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, we're here," said Akatsuchi, snapping the old village leader out of his stupor. Ahead of the three Iwa ninja a pair of double doors were opened by two Samurai. Walking into the room they saw that the Yondaime and his escort was already there. Beside him, Kurotsuchi stiffened. Not that it was hard for Ōnoki to understand why.

Standing on either side of Minato – who was a fearsome figure in and of himself thanks to his reputation – were both Jiraiya and Naruto. As Ōnoki stared at the young son of Namikaze Minato he couldn't help but feel a chill pass through him. Aside from the powerful build the young teenager was sporting, which while not large and bulky like that brute of a Raikage's stilled looked very powerful, he also had his Rinnegan active. Staring into the blue and silver ripple like patterned eyes it was not hard for the aging Tsuchikage to understand just why Kurotsuchi shivered in fear at the mere mention of the blond's name.

"Ah good, you're here," Milfune said as the the Tsuchikage was seated with his two bodyguards standing behind him. "Now we can start this meeting. I am Milfune, and will be the mediator for you two during these negotiations. I want you both to know that, as a neutral party, I will not take sides in this, and am only here to ensure that there is no misconduct between you two while in Tetsu No Kuni."

Minato nodded his appreciation to Milfune before turning his gaze on Ōnoki, while his glacial cold eyes did not cause the same chills that Naruto's Rinnegan did, they were still fierce. "I'm not one for beating around the bush in matters such as these so we will get to the point. You tried to kill my son, and in many instances such an act can be taken as a declaration of war. I am sure this is something you wish to avoid as much as I do. After all, your village's shinobi force is less then a third of what it used to be."

Ōnoki winced as Minato mentioned his forces strength, or to be more accurate it's lack there of. Ever since the Third Great Shinobi War Iwagakure had been a mere shell of it's former self. The amount of men that had been killed in the war, many of which were slaughtered by the very man in front of him, had been enough to shatter the backbone of his ninja forces. Combined the amount of shinobi lost during the war to Minato and the demobilization of his forces thanks to the peace that had pervaded since then equated to the current strength of his village being less then even Suna, which had always been the smallest of the Great Five.

He had been hoping to bluff his way into a better position, but now that Minato had called out his villages lack of strength, any advantage that was to be had was now lost.

Sighing, Ōnoki felt all of his ninety plus years of life. "What you say is true..." he winced, hating to admit such a weakness. No doubt Naruto had pulled that information out of Kurotsuchi's mind with that blasted Rinnegan of his. "However, I am still a kage of my village. While I am willing to negotiate with you, we will not bend to Konoha."

"And there's that famous stubbornness your so well known for," Minato commented lightly. It was a mocking comment, and Ōnoki knew it, Kurotsuchi had always referred to him as a stubborn old goat. "Should you not agree to my demands make no mistake I will return to Konoha and inform the council of your actions against my son. Right now, Konoha is unaware that you have attempted to assassinate Naruto, that however, can change very easily. I'm sure you know what would happen should news of this get out to the citizens."

Ōnoki grimaced, his face a mixture of angry, humiliated and fearful, though he did his best to hide these feelings from the three Konoha ninja. He knew what would happen if word got out that he tried to kill the Namikaze brat, the citizens of that damn tree huger village would be braying for his blood.

"So what is it you want then?" asked Ōnoki quickly, wanting nothing more then to get this out of the way. In response to his question, Naruto pulled out a scroll from his left hip pouch. Ōnoki, as well as his two bodyguards, tensed, an instinctive act when seeing something with unknowing eyes.

The blond must have noticed this, because he smirked a bit as he handed the small scroll off to Minato. The Yondaime Hokage took the scroll from his son, set it down on the table, and unrolled it. He then bit his thumb, swiped some blood along the scroll, and unsealed another scroll.

This new scroll was given to Mifune, who came over, took it, and walked over to Ōnoki, where he presented it to the old Tsuchikage. The aging man looked at the scroll, suspicion evident on his features. However, after a moment of looking between the scroll, Mifune, Minato and Naruto, he ended up grabbing the scroll.

Instincts told him this was the safest poison he could take in this instance.

However, when he read the scroll, and saw the demands listed on it, Ōnoki's face took on a shade of red that few could match.

"These demands are ridiculous!" he spat, tossing the scroll back onto the hardwood surface. He glared across the table at the man he hated almost as much as Uchiha Madara. "I don't know how you expect my people to meet such demands. They violate the very rights and beliefs of my people!"

"Your people must be a bunch of barbaric fools then," Naruto commented idly.

"Watch your tongue when speaking to your elders _boy!_" The old Tsuchikage grit his teeth angrily as his glare shifted from Minato to Naruto. Just because Ōnoki was petrified of the child of Namikaze didn't mean he was going to put up with any of the brats lip.

Naruto however, just smiled. Seeing this, Minato quickly sought to head off his son before the boy could say something that would likely start a war.

Sometimes, he regretted that his son had Kushina's personality.

"I do not think these requests are unreasonable at all," Minato said. "It's not like we're asking you to cut back your military, nor are we stopping you from building up your army."

"No," Ōnoki cut in bitterly. "You're just asking us to give up our autonomy."

"Surely you jest," Minato fired back swiftly. "There is nothing in there that says you must swear the lifeblood of your village for Konoha. These demands are merely being put in place so that you cannot attack us again... or assassinate somebodies son." He saw the older man flinch and gave a grim smile. "Consider this an insurance policy."

When it Ōnoki looked like he was still on the fence, Naruto decided to cut in once more. "Would you prefer we just leave? Perhaps you would prefer it if we inform Konoha of your actions and decide that going to war is preferable over letting your village continue breathing?"

Ōnoki grit his teeth, his hands underneath the table clenched until they became ghostly pale. He knew the blonds words weren't an idle threat, and even though Minato sent his son a sharp glance, the one he turned back on Ōnoki told the old man that what his son spoke was true.

He wasn't being given much of a choice.

"There are still a few things about these demands that I don't like..."

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to gripe and complain.

"Oh?" Minato raised an eyebrow, as if pleasantly surprised. "And what about these demands don't you like? I am sure that if you tell me, we'll be able to find a... _suitable_ compromise."

Ōnoki shivered at the words spoken at the end, there was an implied threat in there and even though he didn't know what it was, he knew it could be good. Still, he had to at least try to lower the demands they wanted him to meet. To not do so would not only be an utter humiliation, it would end up crippling much of his villages economy.

If nothing else, he had to try getting a better bargain that wouldn't end with his village being destroyed either way.

Even if he didn't have much hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Been awhile since I updated this Truthfully, I had everything but that last scene written out. It had been eluding me for some time, but then last night I woke up in the middle of the fricken night and just began writing. Only finished it a little while ago.<strong>

**Now, while you all read this, I'm going to be running a 5K Marathon. Fun shit, yeah?**


	20. Decisions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: This is a message to all those still on FFN. Due to the FFN admin's 'war on lemons and violence' I have decided to start posting my stories on other websites. To be honest, I'm actually afraid to post on this site now, because I have no clue if my stories will be deleted or not. I mean, they say '****Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**** ' Essentially, this means that stories like Naruto, DBZ, Bleach, and just about every single anime that involves fighting is no longer allowed on this site. Because let's face it, what would DBZ be without people getting blown up, or having their arms ripped off, or getting cut in half? Violence is what these mangas are all about, and without violence, you don't have much of a story anymore.**

**What are we going to write 'Goku and Vegeta battled. Several hours later, Goku won'? **

**Boooorrring.**

**So anyways, I'm moving my stories to two other websites, adultfanfiction(dot)net, and yourfanfiction(dot)com. I'll still post here, unless they kick me off, but for the unedited versions, go to those sites.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 20: Decisions and Revelations**

**Birth of a New Demon King**

* * *

><p>(Several Days before Naruto and company reached Tetsu no Kuni...)<p>

"You can't be serious!" Kurenai practically shouted, her eyes going so wide they looked as if they might simply roll out of her sockets, such was her shock. As things stood, only the sealing tag with the complicated silencing seal under the table kept her shout from being heard by everyone in the bar. "Are you really asking us to share Naruto with you? Why would you even ask something like that?"

Kyuubi frowned, not quite seeing what the problem was. Sure, most human relationships tended to be monogamous, but, as had been proven when the Council wanted to use Naruto as breeding stock, they did have some cases in which a human might marry multiple women.

She opened her mouth to ask what Kurenai's problem was when said woman stood up and slammed her hands on the table. The chair under her scooted several inches back and almost tipped onto the floor. While no one actually heard the act, everyone saw it and their eyes couldn't help but be drawn towards the conflict. The fact that no one could hear anything being said or done there only added confusion to the scene.

"Did Naruto put you up to this!" asked Kurenai, anger suddenly appearing in her eyes. "He did, didn't he? And here I thought he was a decent human being. I guess I was wrong, he's just like every other ma –"

"**If you finish that sentence I will rip out your tongue!"** Kyuubi threatened with a snarl, as she too slammed her hands on the table and stood up so she could get face to face with Kurenai. The chair behind her did tip over, spilling to the floor as the red-haired beauties beautiful red lips peeled back to show off incredibly sharp canines. **"Speak ill of my mate again and I will ensure that you won't be able to use that treasonous mouth anymore!"**

Kurenai reeled back in not only shock, but also fear. She had never heard the young woman use such a tone before, it was not only a lot deeper, but sounded more guttural and had an unusual amount of killing intent behind it. Only a hard earned sense of spatial awareness allowed her to find her seat and sit down, her body beginning to shake in unknown fear.

Apparently satisfied that she had scared the woman into submission, Kyuubi nodded her head and sat down as well. Her voice also went back to normal. "Take heed of my words, Kurenai-san, for I will not give a second warning. I will not have you speak ill of my mate."

"Now, you will stay in your seat, shut up, and listen to me. Is, that, clear?" Kyuubi gave Kurenai a pointed look, punctuating her last three words. Still reeling from the shock of what just happened, Kurenai was only able to nod.

"Good," Kyuubi smiled, seemingly pleased before her tone took on a more business like quality. "First things first then. Since you seemed so adamant on laying the blame for my proposal on Naruto-S... Naruto," she hastily corrected herself. Thankfully, the two women seemed to be in far too much shock to notice her small slip up. "I believe I should inform you that the idea for Naruto to have more than one mate was not his, it was mine."

"Wait!" Anko shouted suddenly, breaking out of her own measure of shock. She received an annoyed glare from Kyuubi at interrupting, but managed to keep from doing anything more than feeling a mild shudder run down her body as she continued. "What do you mean this was _your _idea? Why would you not only allow your... _mate_ to have more than one um, girlfriend, but also suggest it?"

"My reasons for this are my own," Kyuubi determined with an even more point glare and a burst of brief but intense killing intent. Anko shrank back and the red head almost smiled. Killing intent from a demon was far more potent than anything a human could unleash. "And I won't tell either of you unless it becomes necessary. Suffice to say, I have many reasons for suggesting this."

"Second, neither of you will inform Naruto of this conversation. While we talked this over and he agreed with me, I didn't tell him that I would be having this conversation with you two. If he finds out that I suggested this before he had a chance to speak with either of you, he will not be very pleased with me." That was something of an understatement. While Naruto had never said anything about this, he had mentioned that he would be talking to the girls they had decided would be allowed to 'enter the fold' so to speak. Kyuubi knew that while Naruto had never mentioned it, that he wanted to be the one to talk to them and ease them into the idea of becoming a part of what was essentially a harem.

So yes, he was going to be pretty mad if he found out.

Of course, he would only stay mad for a little while. Much as Naruto may try to deny it, he could never stay angry at Kyuubi for too long. Despite being a demon, the one thing that had not really changed was his kindness.

His personality had just gotten some more sarcastic and sadistic add-ons recently. Nothing to serious, just a 'I won't be taking any shit from you people anymore' kind of changes. In Kyuubi's opinion, that was a good thing.

"Then why are you telling us?" asked Kurenai, seemingly much calmer than a few seconds ago. Most of that was a ploy, Kyuubi knew, she could feel the woman's emotions broiling just underneath the surface. As a demon, it was always easier for her to sense negative emotions in people.

"Because the decision to include you two was my own," Kyuubi admitted, surprising the pair. "While I've spoken with him in detail about this subject, neither of us have actually talked about _who _we want to join us. Both of us have already made several concessions on... what requirements there are to join us, and you two are the only ones within this village that meet those requirements..." there was a distinct pause before the red head continued. "Tsunade does as well, but Naruto doesn't like her due to the way they first met."

Neither Anko or Kurenai seemed surprised by that. And why should they? It was highly likely that Hana had told them about Naruto's first meeting with Tsunade, and the subsequent argument that followed. And while there was no real hostility between them anymore, her mate still didn't hold a lot of respect for Tsunade.

"Well, you also have to factor in the age difference, right?" said Anko as she placed her left forearm on the table and leaned forward. "I mean, us I can understand," the metaphorical vixen pointed at herself and Kurenai to emphasis her point. "I'm only nine years older than Naruto, and Kurenai's a little older than that but not by much. Tsunade-Sama is what? 53? 54 years old?"

"51," Kyuubi supplied, smirking. Many people would probably wonder how she knew of the woman's age, especially since she always kept up that henge. From the looks Anko was giving her, the young snake mistress was definitely among those who were curious. Too bad she had no intention of revealing how she knew that knowledge to anyone.

At least, not right now. It wouldn't do to tell people that she had been sealed into the woman's grandmother during Hasharima's fight with Madara at the Valley of the End.

"And age isn't really that big a concern for someone like Naruto," Kyuubi continued, ignoring the odd looks her statement received from the two women. A smirk came to her face as she thought of what would happen if Tsunade actually did mate with her Naruto. While neither were sure if mating to the blond descendent of Raizen would actually make the human women immortal, at the very least there would be massive benefits, not just an increase in strength. It was also very likely that the act of Naruto mating with a woman would de-age them, or at the very least make them look younger.

_'Then that henge Tsunade wears would be practically useless.'_ It was an amusing thought, knowing that the vain woman may very well jump at the chance to be with Naruto if she knew that there was a good chance of her becoming younger from it.

"And why wouldn't age be an important factor to Naruto?" asked Anko, frowning a bit. "I know that age isn't as big of a deal for shinobi as it is civilians, but Tsunade-Sama's old enough to be his gradnma..."

"What's this about someone being old enough to be Naruto's grandma..."

Anko froze, her eyes widening like those of a frightened rabit staring into the barrel of a shotgun. Those same eyes, with dilated pupils, looked over to Kurenai's equally wide eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama is right behind me, isn't she?"

A nod.

"Crap."

Turning ever so slowly, Anko soon found herself staring into the angry half lidded eyes of a very drunken Senju Tsunade.

"Um, h-hey, Tsunade-Sama," Anko greeted nervously. She scratched the back of her head as a smile made to hide her fright crept onto her face. "Fancy meeting you here... ah ha, hahahaha... ha..." she trailed off when the woman gave her a smile that almost made the younger Tokabetsu Jonin nearly shit herself.

"Yes, quite a coincidence, isn't it?" Tsunade replied conversationally, nodding to Kurenai and Kyuubi in greeting before the once more landed on Anko. "Now what's this about me being old enough to be Naruto's grandma?"

Anko began sweating as Tsunade leaned forward with a pleasant smile on her face, one that promised immeasurable amounts of pain to Anko whether or not she got all of the questions Tsunade posed to her right.

Anko wished she could bolt, unfortunately, Tsunade was not the strongest kunoichi in Konoha for nothing. So it looked like she was stuck there for the time being.

Throughout all this, only one thought came to her mind. And it was not pleasant.

_'Oh shit, I am so screwed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko and Kurenai walked together on their way home in silence. They usually did this whenever they went out, being best friends and all. It wouldn't do for one of them – Anko – to be too drunk that any wanna be Casanova could take advantage of them. The fact that they were also next door neighbors living in the same apartment complex helped since neither one of them had to actually go out of their in order to walk the other home.<p>

It wasn't even fifteen minutes after the pair had bolted out of the bar like two bats out of hell. Given that an enraged Tsunade had nearly destroyed the table they were sitting at in her drunken rage, and likely would have had it not been for Kit holding the woman back – all three had been surprised at the woman's strength (they thought she was a civilian), even Tsunade – they felt it would be best if they beat a hasty retreat.

Sometimes a tactical withdrawal is the best method for avoiding an unfortunate end.

Neither of them had realized how late it was, the sun had set some time ago, leaving only a dark blue, almost black sky with a sparse twinkling of stars and the light of the full moon smattering the sky like a master painter's canvas.

Their feet walked the well maintained road back to their apartment, neither one talking for the time being. Both were content to let the silence build for now, their minds locked onto their own thoughts of the proposal Kit had given them just half an hour ago.

It would be very inefficient to say that both were stunned. Shocked might be a good word, but even that would not be enough to convey the depths of their feelings on the matter. Neither one of them really knew what to think. It was surprising enough that they would have someone with enough balls to ask them to join a harem, the fact that it was a woman, and that said woman was the one who actually came up with the idea, was, for lack of a better word, stupefying.

Kurenai, Anko knew, found the entire situation especially appalling. While Anko was not the slut everyone made her out to be, she was a lot more open minded than her straight laced friend. Kurenai would never even have sex with a man unless they were married. She may be convinced to let that rule slide if they were engaged, but even that was only after the male in question had committed himself to her. For someone like her raven haired friend, the idea of sharing a man with multiple women was deplorable and demeaning on the women in question.

As for herself, Anko was having her own internal debate. However, it was more a matter of expressing her already confirmed decision out loud than actually coming to a decision. She just hoped her friend would be accepting of her decision, or at least tolerant of it.

"I'm going to do it."

Kurenai turned to her friend, shocked, she didn't need to be a genius to know what her friend was talking about.

"Why?" she asked, her voice sounding as confused as it was angry. "Why would you allow yourself to be –?"

"Don't, Nai-chan," Anko interrupted the woman before a tirade began, her head shaking back and forth. "Just don't. I know what you want to say, and I know what you think of this, but I feel differently on the matter."

Kurenai frowned, she looked tempted to say something, but remained silent out of respect for her friend. She would at least listen to Anko's thoughts before sharing her own.

"You know me, Nai-chan," Anko continued in a soft, almost sad voice. "Probably better than anyone. You know how I'm treated by a majority of the male population, even many of the ninja in this village dislike me because of that _bastard._" There was no need to elaborate, Kurenai knew very well who _that _bastard was. Even in death, Orochimaru's stain haunted Anko like a wraith, tainting her in the eyes of the village.

"Go on," Kurenai pressed.

Anko sighed. "No guy's going to want a meaningful relationship with someone like me. Most of the men treat me worse than a piece of meat. To them, I'm just an object, something to be used and thrown away when I'm no longer fuckable."

Kurenai frowned at Anko's words. She would have likely said something to dispute them, but seeing as they were actually the truth, kept her mouth shut.

"Naruto-kun is the only male besides Sandaime-Sama who's ever treated me with anything other than scorn and derision. Hell, he's treated me even better than the old man even though we just met a few weeks ago." Anko wrapped her arms around her frame, as if to ward off the nights chill. "When I'm with him, I don't have to hide my shame behind a cheerful personality and sadistic remarks. I can be myself, like when I'm with you."

"I had no idea he made you feel that way," Kurenai said in a surprised voice. "I mean, I know that you two have become close. I saw him taking you to those Princess Gale movies, and I remember that time you and he fell asleep together on your couch. But I hadn't realized..."

"That he meant so much to me?" Anko finished with a half smile. It disappeared a second later and she sighed. "Yeah... I'm surprised to. I haven't known him that long, but he's already become an important part of my life." It truthfully hadn't been that hard for them to become close. Naruto, even with his changes – especially with his changes – was a lot like her in many respects, and not just in that they were both – or had been in Naruto's case – hated. Their personalities were very similar and meshed well with each other. That Naruto treated her like a woman and respected kunoichi only made it that much harder for her not to enjoy being in his presence.

Did that mean she loved him? No, at least not yet. But they had a connection that came from their past experiences and similar personalities.

Kurenai sighed as she turned her eyes to starry night sky.

"I won't warn you about entering a relationship with him," she said at last. "You already know my opinion on the matter, and while I don't know if I can blame Naruto for this, I don't think I can ever approve of Kit-san's proposal. However..." without warning, Kurenai's eyes softened and she looked at her friend. "However, if this is truly what you want, then I will support you to the best of my abilities."

Anko smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Nai-chan, that means a lot to me."

Kurenai returned her friends smile. Together, they made their way to their apartment complex and parted ways. Anko made her way to her room, stripping her clothing as she went until she was only in her undergarments. Without ceremony, she fell on her bed and was out like a light, the day's revelations making her too tired to do more than that.

While asleep, she dreamed of a certain whiskered blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>(One month later...)<p>

Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya arrived in Konoha nearly a month after they began negotiations with Oonoki in Tetsu No Kuni. It had taken a long time to bargain a compromise that the old man had been willing to accept, compromise being a term that applied very loosely. The truth of the matter was, the old Tsuchikage had no choice _but _to do agree to Minato's terms. While he was a prideful old man, he was also intelligent. A war against Konoha, especially now that the Village Hidden in the Leaves not only had their Yondaime Hokage back, but also Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi _and _Naruto, five S-ranked ninja of incredible talent and prowess, would not only be a futile gesture but ultimately end in Iwagakure's complete demise.

The Yondaime alone had been enough to decimate their ranks, what would the Yondaime and his son, who bared the fabled Rinnegan, be capable of unleashing upon the still weakened ranks of the village?

As soon as the three S-ranked ninja plus guest arrived at the village gates, they were greeted by a four man squad of ANBU. Even though there had been few casualties in the war against Oto, Minato had decided to up the security around the village not only as a show of strength, but to stress that Konoha would not stand for others making an attempt within it's walls.

"Yondaime-Sama," Tenzou and the other ANBU saluted the Hokage and the other two shinobi with him. "It is good to see you've returned home safe and sound. Shall we escort you three and your... guest, to your office?"

At the word guest, Minato turned to get a good look at the woman that had come with them. Kurotsuchi was masking her fright well with a haughty expression and arrogant exterior, but it was not difficult to see that the woman was petrified. Of course, she had spent the better part of three weeks traveling with the man who had stomped a mud hole in her ass and killed an entire squad of ANBU, and now she was inside of the very walls her villages most hated enemies. She had a very good reason to be frightened.

"No," Minato said, turning his attention back to the ANBU. "We'll be fine on our own. Who is on guard duty in the Hokage Mansion?"

"Neko, Usagi, and Tora."

"A cat, a rabbit, and a bird, what a potentially violent combination," Naruto said with a snicker. Jiraiya masked his own laugh with a cough, while Minato sighed. Kurotsuchi just gained an eye twitch.

"Thank you, return to your posts." With a final salute, the four ANBU members vanished, returning to their hidden positions around the gate. Minato turned to look at Naruto. "Why don't you take Kurotsuchi to your compound? Jiraiya and I will head over to inform Sarutobi-Sama of our dealings with Iwa."

"Not to mention to relieve the man before he busts a hip," Naruto opined with a chirp. "He might not be as old as that old man, Oonoki, but he still shouldn't doing too much work." Once more Jiraiya began coughing to hide his mirth, even Kurotsuchi seemed to smirk at the blond's crass way of speaking about authority figures – though her eye did twitch when he mentioned her grandfather, only she could call him old! – while Minato just sighed.

"Yep, definitely get's his mouth from Kushina..."

"You say that likes it a bad thing," Naruto said with a grin. "And Kit-chan happens to like my mouth. I'm told it's quite talented, especially this one thing I do with my tongue..."

"Okay, enough of that!" Minato said, forcing his reddened cheeks to go down before people noticed. Jiraiya guffawed at his student, who cast an ineffectual glare at him. When that didn't work, he just turned away and mumbled, "go escort her to where she'll be living. Jiraiya-sensei, let's go."

Naruto watched the pair leave with a grin on his face. He truly enjoyed teasing others on their insecurity. Why he hadn't noticed how fun it could be before he would never know.

Turning to his companion, Naruto watched as Kurotsuchi caught his eyes. Her smirk vanished and she jutted her chin out in defiance, only someone with incredible skills in observing the subtle differences in a persons demeanor would notice the fear in her eyes.

Naruto was not that skilled yet, but he could smell the fear she was leaking with his enhanced senses, so it was a moot point.

"Come on, we should get going. I don't want to stand here looking like a lemon. Also, you may want to get rid of your headband while we talk through Konoha, I doubt you'd want to attract any unwanted attention."

Kurotsuchi huffed. "First you seal off my chakra, then you put that damn seal on me, then make me change into something a civilian would wear, and now you want me to take off my headband? How much humiliation can you make me suffer through?" Despite her protesting words, she did do as told. Kurotsuchi wasn't stupid, people in Konoha hated people from Iwa as much as Iwa hated Konoha. It was just the way things were, and parading the fact that she was from Iwagakure to the people of Konoha would leave her in an even more vulnerable position than she already was.

"It's your own damn fault," Naruto replied in a casual tone that pissed Kurotsuchi off. He began walking away as the young woman pocketed her headband, forcing the pink eyed kunoichi to run to catch up. She looked at him with an indignant expression, but he just continued talking. "Actually, I suppose I should say it's your grandfather's fault. After all, he was the one who sent you on that suicide mission."

Kurotsuchi looked away from the blond. How were they to know that Naruto had the Rinnegan? Or that he had been the one to kill Orochimaru? Information on just what had occurred during the invasion had been sketchy at best, and the one spy they had within Konoha had been in no position to gain that kind of knowledge. Still, it wasn't like she could deny his words, so Kurotsuchi kept silent as they walked through the village.

Deciding to use her time wisely, the Iwagakure Jonin began taking in the sites of Konoha, turning her head this way and that. It had been a long time since anyone from her village had ever visited the famous Village Hidden in the Leaves. In fact, the last person to visit had been Oonoki before the First Great Shinobi War.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who decided to make conversation by commenting on them. "So what do you think of our humble village?"

Kurotsuchi snorted. "Humble isn't the word I would use. Look at this place." She made a sweeping gesture as if to take in the whole of Konoha. "You guys have it so good here, too good. No poverty, no food shortages, everyone's just walking around without a care in the world. You tree huggers just love lording your superiority over others. You think having a better looking village makes you better than us? Well it doesn't!"

Naruto watched, amused as the woman ranted and raved to him. She drew several curious stares, and a few disgruntled ones who heard her topic of conversation, but aside from that she was ignored in favor of the blond.

Said man ignored the stares he was getting from the general populace. He didn't care how they looked at him or what they thought of him, and while it would be beneficial for him to play up there sycophancy towards his father, it wasn't really Naruto's style.

"I think you're forgetting the amount of effort that went into making Konoha what it is today," Naruto responded lightly, his tone the kind one might use when talking about what they were having for dinner that evening. "This city was built upon the foundations set down by Senju Hasharima, the greatest shinobi of his time. The forests that surrounds us was said to have been given birth by his own hands as a gift to his people. Together with his brother, he built Konoha into the greatest village in the world."

There was a disgruntled look on Kurotsuchi's face when he mentioned Konoha being the greatest village in the world. But due to her fear of Naruto, she did not actually say anything to refute it.

"However, it's not like we don't have our problems. Konoha has it's own red light district, and it's just as bad and poverty stricken as any other area of it's kind in any other city. Crime runs rampant there, and the amount of drug dealing and prostitution that could be found in that area is gratuitous. We're just better at minimalizing those areas than your village is. Unlike Iwa, Konoha actually allows those hiring it to come into the village for more than just the Chunin Exams, so having an aesthetically pleasing village is something of a must."

"How do you know so much about Iwa?" asked Kurotsuchi, randomly changing the topic, though whether that was from annoyance or curiosity the blond could not determine. "Did you get that from reading my mind too?"

"It's not like that's not common knowledge," Naruto's voice held a tinge of amusement. "Everyone who knows about the Five Great Nations, knows that Iwagakure doesn't allow any of their clientelle minus the Daimyo to enter their village. It's at least half the reason you guys can't get as much work." Kurotsuchi grit her teeth at the jab on her village, but remained silent.

Truthfully, she agreed with him, but opening the village to foreigners was not an option. With how weak their village still was, allowing people they didn't know and didn't trust to enter their village was asking for trouble. And the last thing they needed was for more of their shinobi to die, or god help them their infrastructure to collapse because they got careless.

"And no, I didn't need to pull that little bit of information out of your mind. Just the stuff about your villages infrastructure, it's hierarchy, the number of Shinobi you possess..." Naruto trailed off, almost grinning when he saw the look of pale fear on the woman's face. "Yeah, so you probably shouldn't try searching for any weaknesses in my villages infrastructure, you not only won't find them, but it would be a damn shame if I had to use all the information I stole from that pretty little head of yours to destroy Iwa."

"Y-You would be breaking the treaty..." Kurotsuchi tried, only to be cut off with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be breaking the treaty if you were the one trying to find a weakness to my village that you could send to the old coot on Iwa's thrown for him to exploit, now would I?" Kurotsuchi quickly turned her head to look away, causing Naruto's smile to widen. "Well, this has been a pleasant conversation, but I think we should be heading to your new home for the unforeseeable future. Sa, let's go."

Kurotsuchi followed Naruto, her head bowed in slight defeat. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Minato-kun!" Sarutobi said as the man in question appeared from behind the office doors, followed quickly by Jiraiya. "I take it the negotiations went well?"<p>

"They did," Minato said with a small smile of satisfaction. It was the closest he would ever come to a smirk. "They went exactly how we expected them too. Oonoki acted just like you told me he would."

"Mmm," Sarutobi nodded in agreement as he stood up from the Kage's chair and allowed Minato to occupy it while he went over to the small couch located near the images of the four Hokage's. He sat down heavily and reached into his robes for his pipe.

"Oonoki is a very predictable man these days," Sarutobi said as he placed the pipe in his mouth and lit the tobacco that was already packed into it with a small application of fire natured chakra. "And when you get to know someone as well as I know Oonoki, that predictability can become a hazard, especially when the person who knows your habits best just happens to be your enemy."

"You and Oonoki were rivals during the First and Second Great Wars, weren't you?"

"We were indeed," Sarutobi leaned back on the couch and took a deep puff of smoke. He released it in a small cloud over his head, the white substance creating a thin stream of haze before dissipating. "Oonoki and I fought many times over the course of our lives. He is the oldest living shinobi in the world and the only man to have fought against Uchiha Madara and still live. He's wily, but stubborn to a fault, and approaches many of his problems in a predictable manner once you understand his use of subterfuge."

With a nod of acknowledgment towards the older man's words, Minato said, "well we got what we wanted out this. Iwagakure won't be able to risk attacking us now. Your idea to disguise our true demands by giving the Tsuchigakure an outrageous list of demands worked perfectly. I don't even think he realized he was being played until after he had already signed the treaty."

"And by than it was too late," Jiraiya added with a grin.

"So how has Konoha been in my absence?" asked Minato.

"Quiet," Sarutobi joked. "Without you and Naruto-kun making waves, there has not been much in the way of excitement." The three shared a small chuckle, before the Sandaime decided to give a more thorough report. "The new policy you've implemented for the Shinobi Academy has officially started. I suspect that while many of the students will drop out once we hit them with the hard truth about being a shinobi, those who do not quit will be of a lot better quality."

"Good," Minato said decisively. "The last thing we need is for Konoha's shinobi to be nothing but canon fodder. What about the Police Force?"

"The Police Force is still not ready for deployment," Sarutobi commented as he watched Minato begin searching for the files on his desk. "The reports of the passed month are the second pile on your left." When the blond kage reached for the first file, the Sandaime began again. "Though Hiashi-san projects that they will be ready within the next six months. Their ranks are beginning to fill out nicely, already one hundred of our ninja are being given a position within the Police Force. Once the Police Station is built, they will be ready."

"Good, good. And what of the two elders? Koharu and Mitokado?"

"While the elders don't seem to pleased with having their powers taken away, the seminars are proving fruitful." There was mirth in Sarutobi's voice, no doubt deriving pleasure from his two former teammates plight. "I believe that the knowledge we are imparting on our ninja will help curb the civilians attempts at subverting them for their own use."

"And those who continue to try will be caught in the act and apprehended before they can say Hokage," Jiraiya said. "I have to admit, it's a rather ingenious way of catching those few councilors who were slippery enough to use our own shinobi forces for their illegal business without us ever catching on."

Taking the compliment to his plan with a smile, Minato asked about the person he was most cautious of. "And what about Danzō?"

"Quiet as a mouse," Sarutobi replied quickly, as if he knew the subject had been coming up. Knowing him, he probably did. "The new training method has been officially implemented into his forces, and while still more brutal than what our ANBU go through, it is leagues better than how I suspect he was training them."

Minato nodded at that, already having an idea on the kind of training Danzō put his forces through. Unlike most people, who prefer their shinobi to have more independent thoughts so they could think out of the box, the old war hawk preferred breaking his shinobi and turning them into emotionless weapons. It was not only a cruel training method, but didn't allow the ninja in question to reach their full potential.

Sighing, Minato leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Catching up on twelve years worth of knowledge in so short a time was insanely difficult. Even with the use of the kage bunshin no jutsu it was hard. Combine that with the many new plans he had implemented while the council was left flatfooted along with the issues with Iwagakure and you had the makings of one major headache. As things were, he was still only eight years into the recent history of the going ons of what had happened after his death.

Small respite over with, Minato opened his eyes and gazed at Sarutobi with a penetrating look. While he was still not caught up with the most recent history of the Elemental Nations, there is one thing he had read that had him puzzled.

"Sarutobi-Sama, what can you tell me about the Uchiha Massacre?"

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kurotsuchi arrived at the blond male's new home and her new prison to the sounds of laughter.<p>

"Huh, sounds like Anko-chan is here," Naruto said as he led the way into the living room. His assumption was proven correct when they saw Anko sitting on one of the couches, a bottle of sake in hand as she told Kin and Tayuya about one of her more... brutal torturing sessions.

"And then I acted like I was going to begin rubbing my body all over the asshole. He had actually been looking excited, right until my snakes bit him on the cock and made his entire dick shrivel like a piece of bacon that's been left in the oven for far too long."

Neither Tayuya nor Kin looked particularly pleased with what they were hearing, Kin more so than Tayuya. Both had turned green and Naruto thought they might vomit at any second now. At the same time, they looked like they were about to laugh. It was clear that their amusement over some prisoner getting his just deserts was warring with their disgust at the vivid details in which Anko told her story.

Sitting on a couch a few feet away from the trio of girls, Kyuubi silently read a book of some kind, her feet drawn under her rear. Occasionally, she would glance over at the trio and smiling when Anko gave a particularly disturbing piece of imagery, but she otherwise said nothing.

When Naruto entered the room with his new housemate, she was the first one to notice his presence.

"Welcome back, Naruto-Sama," the red-haired demoness greeted as she used a book holder to keep her place and closed the book shut with a snap. She set it aside, stood up, and walked over to Naruto before giving him a kiss that had all four other females in the room blushing. When she pulled back, making extra sure to dip her tongue into his mouth to grab the saliva that connected their mouths, she grinned. "Did you have a prosperous trip?"

Naruto almost shook his head at Kyuubi's not so subtle reminder of who the woman of this house was. "It definitely had it's benefits," the blond replied as he took a step to the side to reveal Kurotsuchi to the others in the room. "We managed to get a new house guest."

finding herself the center of attention for everyone in the room, Kurotsuchi almost shrank in on herself.

Almost.

With a sniff of derision and a straightening of her spine, the young Iwagakure Jonin puffed up her chest and jutted her chin out, glaring at everyone in the room with a defiant gaze.

Reactions varied. Kyuubi looked like she was struggling with a combination of amusement and anger. Anko just looked amused, grinning as she was. Kin and Tayuya, however, just looked plain confused.

"So who's the bitch and why does she look like someone just shoved a forty foot long pole up her ass." The insulting comment made by the houses resident foul mouthed red head caused Anko to break out in laughter and Kyuubi to actually smile, for once, deciding not to threaten Tayuya for her terrible use of language.

Kurotsuchi, the wind taken out of her sails, glared at the red haired girl with a fierce and confrontational look. "What hell did you just say?"

"What? Are you def as well as constipated?" Tayuya taunted.

"You... you..." Kurotsuchi's face twisted in a rictus of rage. Her face was beginning to turn red, not in embarrassment, but in anger. It would only be so long before the mountain of fury exploded, the results of which would likely being disastrous for all those involved.

Fortunately, Naruto was able to head off the impending shit storm before it could get started. "Tayuya, go to your room. You're grounded."

Tayuya's eyes bulged. "What!"

"You, are, grounded," Naruto said, emphasizing each word very slowly, as if he were speaking to a five year old. "You will go to your room and stay in there until I decide you can come out." Tayuya grumbled, the blond's enhanced ears picked up the red heads swearing as she stomped out of the room. As the girl's loud footsteps began receding, Naruto added something else as an afterthought. "Oh, and Kin can't go in and keep you company!"

Kin blushed a pretty shade of red before fleeing the scene, while Tayuya's expletives became even louder. Naruto just chuckled as he watched the raven haired girl scurry from the room.

"I'm really going to have to do something about that girls mouth," Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you can beat the swearing out of her once Tou-san gets the training ground set up," Naruto replied lightly.

The grin on he received from Kyuubi was as beautiful as it was terrifying. Kurotsuchi seemed to think so to, because the moment it sprang into existence on the woman's face, she instinctively shrunk back so as not to be the recipient of it.

Of course, like a predator attracted to movement, Kurotsuchi's action caused Kyuubi to turn her gaze to her.

Kurotsuchi froze as the red-haired beauties brilliant crimson orbs pierced her own pink ones. Kyuubi's eyes always had a way of making others feel naked and vulnerable around her, and the Iwagakure Jonin was no different. She stood stock still as the enviously perfect woman gazed upon her with a look one might have when eying a piece of meat.

"Hmmm... so this is the one that tried to kill you?" asked Kyuubi. Kurotsuchi's form went stiff, but she ignored that and turned to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "The only one not sleeping six feet under anyways." Kurotsuchi bristled at the casual way he mentioned killing her comrades. Still, there was little she could do and expressing that displeasure in any way shape or form would not be conducive to her continued health. she kept silent.

Kyuubi nodded. She gazed at the woman for several seconds longer, watching in satisfaction as Kurotsuchi squirmed uncomfortably. Eventually, she smiled. "Well, why don't I show our new... guest to her _room_." The way she emphasized room did not bode well for Kurotsuchi, who shuddered noticeably at the word room.

"Come along, Kurotsuchi," Kyuubi said as she began walking away. "Follow me as I show you to your room and enlighten you about the rules of this house."

With one final shudder, Kurotsuchi followed Kyuubi, leaving Naruto and Anko alone.

"So how have you been, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned his gaze away from the hallway Kyuubi and Kurotsuchi had just left to look at the only woman to have not left the room.

Anko, suddenly feeling very shy and unsure of herself, seemed to find far more interest in the strange pattern who foot was making in the carpet.

"I've been alright," she said lowly, and were it not for Naruto's enhanced hearing, he might not have heard it at all. "While there hasn't been a whole lot happening since you left, there were a few exciting moments." Then as an added mumble in an even lower voice, added, "some moments were more exciting than others."

Naruto tilted his head at the odd comment, but didn't say anything as he studied the woman before him. It was a remarkable contrast from the way she usually reacted. Anko was rarely ever anything but loud, enthusiastic, and slight sarcastic with a side of sadism that any demon would find appealing. There were moments when that changed, where she was gentle, caring and had a much softer demeanor, usually when they were alone. But this was a marked difference from both of those personalities that he was used to.

It reminded him of the time she woke up in his room after giving him her first kiss and crying her eyes out.

Naruto bent over slightly so he could stare into a pair of steel gray eyes that refused to meet his own. "Are you ok?"

"O-Of course," Anko said, jerking her head back up. "I've never been better, just thinking is all. Ahahaha...ha...ha... ha..." her laughter started out loud, but quickly trailed off after a few seconds. She sighed and her shoulders seemed to slump slightly.

"I guess you could say I'm a little... nervous," she admitted. As she spoke, her left arm reached out and her hand gabbed her right arm at the elbow, where she began to unconsciously rub the appendage up and down.

"Nervous?" Naruto's face adopted an expression of general confusion. "Nervous about what?"

"About something I wanted to ask you," Anko hesitated, she seemed to be teetering on the edge of saying something that was, apparently important, and bolting for the door as quickly as she good. She looked almost like a caged animal of some kind. Or perhaps an animal that was about to be caged but didn't want to would be a more accurate depiction.

"You don't have to feel nervous when talking to me, Anko-chan," Naruto spoke up reassuringly. "I've never laughed at anything you've said, unless it was meant to be funny; never told you off for any reason and I won't do so now. So tell me what's bothering you, please?"

Anko nodded at his words. They were all true, Naruto had never treated her in any manner other than respect. When around him she could be herself without reservations or worries, she didn't have to put up the facade of barely constrained violence that she used to keep others away. She didn't have to protect herself around him.

She took a deep breath, her cheeks gaining a red tint.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme!"

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Anko blushed, no doubt realizing she had spoken so fast that Naruto likely hadn't understood a word she had just said. She would be right, too.

"I want..." she started, then shook her head. Taking a deep breath, Anko started over, using a much slower voice. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Anko felt a second of uncertainty when Naruto stood there, staring at her with a slightly befuddled expression as if he had not heard a word she had spoke. The moment didn't last, however, when a glint of understanding entered the blond's eye. He relaxed, and allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked, a surprising amount of relief in his voice. Anko looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you think I wanted?"

"I'm not sure. With you one never knows," he said, tossing her a teasing wink and grin. In spite of herself, Anko grinned back. It soon faded when she realized that he had not answered her question.

"So..." she trailed off, clearly wanting an answer but not sure how hard she should push for it. While she and Naruto had done many things together, from blowing up training grounds – much to the displeasure of the work crews whose job is to repair said training grounds – to watching movies in her apartment, she had never considered it as anything more than a meeting between friends. And while a part of it was because of the novelty of simply having a male friend, another was because Kit had staked her claim on him.

Naruto smiled at her. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Anko perked up. When Naruto confirmed that, yes, he would love to go on a date with her, Anko gave him a smile that could have powered the whole of Konoha for a month. She left not long after that, but not before having Naruto promise to give her the best first date she could ever ask for. With no one left to occupy his attention in the living room, Naruto made his way to his own bedroom.

Kyuubi was already there, sitting on the bed and using the head as her support to lean against as she read. Now that there was nothing going on, Naruto got a good look at the book and noticed it was in a language he was not familiar with, but the runic symbols drawn upon it were definitely demonic in origin, leading him to believe it was something she had taken with her after returning from Makai.

Shaking the irrelevant thought away, Naruto walked into the room, his steps light on the carpet.

"Did you and Anko have a pleasant conversation?"

Apparently not light enough to stop him from being noticed, however, as Kyuubi had not even taken her eyes off the book. She flipped through another page, a perennial smile on her face.

"You spoke with Anko about joining us," Naruto accused.

"I did," Kyuubi replied with a shrug. There was no point in denying her involvement, he would smell her pheromones if she was lying. Not that she ever intended to lie to her mate.

"Why?" asked Naruto, feeling not only put out but more then a little angry. "You knew I was going to speak with her myself. Why would you go behind my back like this?"

Kyuubi hid her wince well as she closed the book and set it down. His accusations hurt, but she didn't let him onto that, instead choosing to address him in a mild manner. "I don't think I went behind your back, Naruto-Sama. I know you wanted to speak with her, but I felt it would be better if she heard it from me."

A look of confusion crossed his face, breaking through the stern expression for a brief second. Kyuubi used that small window to explain her reasoning further.

"While I do not understand human relationships as well as I probably should, I do know from interacting with woman like Kurenai-san that most human woman find the idea of taking more than one mate appalling." Kyuubi paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Their reasons are very different from the reasons I might find being in a harem appalling. Where mine would be because of pride, Kurenai's is because of her belief that being with a man who has taken multiple lovers is degrading to the women involved. I myself don't necessarily understand that, but I do know that the idea of being a part of a harem does not sit well with her. That being said, I thought it might avoid a potential blow up if I'm the one who spoke with any potential harem members."

Naruto sighed, he hated it when Kyuubi used logic on him. When combined with the look she was giving him, any anger he tried to dredge up just went away.

"Next time, please talk to me before you decide to do something like this," he said, running a hand through his hair in a tired manner.

"Of course, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi replied with a smile. "I promise, from now on I'll talk to you first."

"Thanks."

Naruto began moving again, reaching the bed with long strides. As he did, Naruto shed his clothing, dropping them on the floor before he reached the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in, Kyuubi sliding down the bed as she did. By the time Naruto was laying down, the red head had firmly implanted herself into his side, her naked body pressing against him in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Do you really find the idea of being in a harem appalling?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi lifted her head, confusion flitting across her gaze before she remembered what she had said during her reasoning of why she had talked to Anko and not him.

"It's not so much that I find much that I find being in a harem appalling, and more along the lines of the fact that the last time I was in a harem, I had been treated like dirt." Kyuubi's eyes were open as she spoke, laying her head on Naruto's chest and listening to the rhythmic pumping of his heart. She watched as one of her fingers drew absent circles along the blond's well defined left pectoral. "As I said before, I had been the fifteenth wife of one of the Kitsune Clans more powerful members. After I had done my duty to the clan, I was tossed aside and ignored. It didn't help matters that when I came back from my foray into the human world with nine tails, that my _husband _actually did try to take me as a mate."

She heard Naruto's growl and smiled.

"I showed him why he shouldn't mess with me, so you don't need to worry about that. However, his actions did leave a bitter taste in my mouth towards harems. Even though I suggested it to you, I'm still not very comfortable with it." Kyuubi sighed as she closed her eyes, she hated admitting to weakness, but at the same time, it felt good to let someone know of her feelings. "I guess a part of me is still afraid of being thrown aside."

Before she knew what was happening, Kyuubi found herself being rolled onto her back, and not long after that a pair of lips were holding her own in a soul searing kiss.

Kyuubi felt her toes curl as stars exploded behind her head. By the time the kiss had ended, her face was lightly flushed and she was breathing much more heavily than usual.

She looked up into the sky blue eyes of her mate, whose face was mere milimeters from her own. So close their noses lightly grazed and bumped each other. So close she could feel his warm breath hitting her lips, causing her body to shudder with repressed desire.

"I will never throw you away, Kyuubi-hime," Naruto stated, the conviction in his voice surprising the woman in question. A hand moved up to cup her face, the blond's thumb lightly ran over her flawless cheeks. Kyuubi purred as she leaned into the large, calloused hand while Naruto continued talking. "Even though we decided on letting other women enter our... family, you will always be my first. My Alpha."

His words brought a smile to Kyuubi's face. She leaned up ever so slightly, closing the distance between the two of them. Their lips connected again. Kyuubi's hands went from their place lying on either side of her to burying themselves in Naruto's hair. As her fingers threaded through his locks, the hand Naruto had placed on her face began to move. Slowly, it glided across her silken skin, it's inexorable path brought it to the demoness left breast.

A moan escaped Kyuubi's mouth, muffled by the lips that were pressed against hers. Naruto used the opening to penetrate her oral passage. As his tongue began to explore the depths of her mouth, Kyuubi began to fight back, bringing her own tongue to the fore and pushing it against her mate's. What had once been a tender moment of kisses and caresses soon became a heated battle of passion.

It was moments like these that Kyuubi realized she was glad with the way things had turned out. Thinking back on it, if given the knowledge of what would happen in the future back then, she would not have changed a thing. Had none of her horrible experiences in the past happened, had she never been sealed inside of Mito and then Kushina, she would have never met this amazing man.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>While Naruto was having the night of his life, Namikaze Minato was beginning to wonder if he should follow in Tsunade-hime's footsteps and begin taking up alcohol, if for no other reason than to stop the coming headache that threatened to split his skull.<p>

"I had thought something was off about those reports the moment I read them," Minato said, rubbing his forehead in a futile attempt to ward off the coming headache. "I remember Itachi when he was a child, Mikoto would often bring him over whenever she wanted to spend time with Kushina. In spit of his genius and prodigal talents in the shinobi arts, he was a very gentle kid; extremely considerate and kindhearted, a pacifist in every sense of the word."

"Hmmm..." Sarutobi mumbled in agreement, his pipe long since spent and forgotten lying on the table beside the couch. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes and a sense of regret hanging about him. "Itachi-kun was always one to avoid violence whenever possible. He hated the idea of killing, and when he had no other choice, he made his kills as quick and painless as possible. I believe it was the traumatic experience of witnessing the Third Great Shinobi War and the countless deaths that followed at such a young age. No one should be forced to witness that much death at the age of four."

Minato nodded his head. "I do remember that. He was at a small outlying village with his mother, wasn't he? I believe they had there in order to escape the war for a while. It was on the outer edges of Hi no Kuni, and no where near the borders of either Iwagakure or Kumogakure."

"Which was why Iwa decided to attack there," Jiraiya added in. The white haired man had mostly been silent, having already known much of the information being presented to Minato and merely there to give support when needed. "It was out of the way and Konoha would have never suspected Iwa to attack there. They had managed to catch us flatfooted." He looked over at his revived student. "Had you not unveiled the Hiraishin when you did, they would have overrun us within days."

The blond-haired Hokage acknowledged Jiraiya's point before returning to their previous topic. "I was lucky to have found him. He had gotten separated from Mikoto at some point and was being attacked by several ninja. By the time I rescued him, he had gone into a state of shock. To be honest, I was always surprised at how he had managed to continue functioning in society without losing his sanity."

"Itachi-kun has always possessed an iron will," Sarutobi stated, the pride in his voice only overshadowed by the regret lacing his words. "I remember explaining war one time to Itachi after that incident, and how horrible it was. Husbands die, never to return to their wives and children. Sons and daughters are taken before their time. Loved ones are constantly lost, never to return. I believe Itachi understood that better than anyone, which is why he was so determined to be the best shinobi he could. He wanted to protect the people he loved, and find some way to achieve peace so that the atrocities he witnessed would never happen again."

"Yet he could not stop the Uchiha Massacre," Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "I am beginning to believe no one could have stopped that massacre. After the Kyuubi attack many of our shinobi became fearful and distrusting of the Uchiha Clan. It is well known that Uchiha Madara was capable of controlling the nine tails, and that he had summoned it to battle against Senju Hasharima during their final battle. That mistrust and fear ostracized the Uchiha clan to the point where they believed the only way to regain their pride and standing was to become the ones who ruled Konoha. Upon learning of this, Itachi was forced to kill his clan and flee the village as a missing ninja. He accepted the fact that he would become hated and reviled by his own people in order to keep the village safe. He was a true shinobi possessing the will of fire."

Leaning back in his chair, Minato's mind went over what he had learned with speeds that rivaled the Hiraishin. "One thing that bothers me about all this is that, while Itachi had great potential to be a shinobi, I don't see how he could have taken out the Uchiha Clan all on his own."

Sarutobi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just think about it," Minato said. "Itachi was just one man, and while I know from what you told me that he became an extremely powerful shinobi, one man can not destroy an entire clan in a single night."

"You suspect he had help?" asked Sarutobi, frowning as he thought over the Fourth's words.

"I do," Minato stated with the utmost conviction. "I believe he may have had help from the masked man who had released the Kyuubi from Kushina-chan and used the Sharingan to control h... it." Minato was quick to cover his small slip of the tongue in almost calling Kyuubi her. No one but himself, Tayuya and Kin actually knew of Kyuubi's true identity, and revealing it under any circumstances would cause disastrous results, even if he did trust Jiraiya and Sarutobi with his life.

Thankfully, Minato was skilled enough that neither noticed his slip up.

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked pensive upon hearing his statement.

"If you what you say is true, then it looks like Konoha, possibly even the entirety of the Elemental Nations is in grave danger from a threat we are not ready to face."

A grim smile crossed Minato's face at those words. He gave a rueful chuckle, confusing the two until he said, "while the Elemental Nations might not be truly prepared. I know one person who may be able to turn the tides of any battle that may be fought against that man."

His two counterparts for the night both blinked.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sarutobi, unable to contain his curiosity.

Minato's smile widened just a fraction. "A powerful shinobi who has yet to even reach his prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Lying on his back with Kyuubi laying directly on his chest and holding him in a possessive manner, Uzumaki Naruto let out a sneeze. His nose wrinkled a bit, wiggling as if trying to scratch an itch. A few seconds later, his movement settled down. Neither he nor his mate woke up, both sleeping on peacefully after several intense rounds of love making.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I believe you should all thank your lucky stars that I even decided to post another chapter here. After my Harry Potter story got deleted for no apparent reason (it was the tamest of all my stories, possessing less violence and not even a single lemon), I have actually been afraid of posting stories on this site. That being said, I decided that until they kick me off, I might as well give you guys my edited chapters.<strong>

**For the unedited version, please go to: www(.)yourfanfiction(.)com/viewuser(.)php?uid=554****, in fact, I would implore all of you to go to that site and give as many reviews to my stories there as possible. If for no other reason than to spite fanfiction for deleting people's work for no reason.**

**I honestly don't care if they decide to delete stories because it doesn't match their guidelines, I understand that they have rules to follow and if people break those rules, they have to face the consequences. But to do so without giving the authors a chance to fix whatever is wrong with their stories and not even give them a warning is beyond reprehensible.**

**Pokemaster12 out.**


	21. The Dating Game

**Disclaimer: I would like to lay claim to Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, but I can't, not yet. However, once I finish creating my time machine, I will travel back in time and create these manga's before their original authors. Then I will not only be filthy stinking rich, but will be able to buy out much of the worlds fish market.**

**Why fish? Well, that's a good question actually...**

**Chapter 21: The Dating Game**

**Birth of the New Demon King**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Kurotsuchi got up. Being a kunoichi for many years, and one who had been trained extensively in the ninja arts by her grandfather, Kurotsuchi was always one to rise with the sun. The fact that her ability to use chakra was sealed up and she was more or less a prisoner living in the house of the man she had been ordered to kill did not change that fact.<p>

After going through the morning rituals almost every person in the entire world does; sitting up, yawning, stretching, and eye rubbing, Kurotsuchi took a moment to survey her surroundings.

The room she found herself in was surprisingly nice, nothing at all like what she would have expected someone who was essentially a prisoner to be given. It was a decently sized room with cream colored walls, plush carpeting and expensive looking furniture. Connected to her room was a door that led to her own bathroom, and another sliding door that led to a closet for her clothes.

Not that she actually _had _any clothes to put in there, having been more or less dragged straight from Tetsu no Kuni to Konoha. Such was the life of someone who was more or less a servant to their village and had just been bartered off in order to avoid a war.

Getting up, Kurotsuchi began the process of getting started for the day. Being a kunoichi of Iwagakure, and someone who had her own quirks from her service to the village, Kurotuchi's wake up routine was an unusual process. Being from a village like Iwa, where water was scarce, her showers were very quick; no more then two minutes tops and always taken cold. This was partially because the cold water helped her wake up, but also because she couldn't just let the water run in order to heat up. It was wasteful. After her shower do stretches in front of a full body mirror while in the nude.

Unusual? Definitely. But there was a method to her madness.

Kurotsuchi was one who firmly believed in keeping not only fit, but healthy. To her, the two terms were completely different. Someone who was 'fit' meant they were in good shape, strong, fast, etc. Someone who was 'healthy' however, meant that they were in good health and were unlikely to injure themselves while exercising or fighting, like pulling a muscle while training.

So Kurotsuchi would do stretches, while looking at herself in the mirror butt ass naked so as to watch her muscles and ensure there were no deformities or any noticeable injuries.

Weird? Yes, but at least she wasn't screaming about youth.

Unlike most women, Kurotsuchi was actually capable of seeing her muscles in complete detail as they moved and flexed. This had nothing to do with her eyesight and everything to do with her body. This was both good and bad. Good because she could check for injuries or deformities without the need for medical ninjutsu. Bad because of what it said about her body, to be more specific her lack of a feminine figure.

For whatever reason, Kurotsuchi did not possess the womanly curves of some of the more notable female kunoichi. Her body was very lithe, or in other words, it was flat.

As in flat as a billboard.

Maybe even flat as a Haruno.

This was something Kurotsuchi was very self conscious about. While she liked the fact that she had great muscle definition, there were many issues that came with it. Like being mistaken for a man, just to set an example.

It was quite the blow on her pride as a woman.

Her seduction techniques were also non existent because of it.

To keep people from commenting on her lack of womanly figure, Kurotsuchi made sure everyone enjoyed her personality. She was generally calm and very easy-going when with her fellow ninja, though while in combat she often displayed confidence bordering on arrogance. Not that she would ever admit to being arrogant. She just had a supreme belief in her superiority and skills.

At least, she did before Naruto tore her and her ANBU squad apart. Kurotsuchi still shivered when she remembered how the blond had massacred her entire squadron, then managed to capture her. The helplessness she had felt as the blond invaded her mind was unimaginable. It had been much like watching a movie, she had seen images and information flashing through her mind; knowledge on every little dirty secret Iwa possessed, information on their shinobi forces, infrastructure and more. Everything that she knew about her home village, Naruto now knew as well.

More than his display of power, it was that feeling of helplessness as she watched the blond literally tear all the information about her home from her mind that caused her to fear the blond.

Of course, she would not show him her fear. She may be a prisoner, and he may scare the shit out of her, but she still had her pride as a kunoichi of Iwagakure, and no blond with a pair of freaky eyes was going to take that away.

As her stretches continued her eyes were once again drawn to the seals that had been drawn onto her flesh. The first seal was located on her stomach; it looked like a whirlpool surrounded on four sides by a set of chains that moved up several inches and encircled the whirlpool as if to ensnare it. The seal itself was incredibly complex, from what Kurotsuchi could see, as expected considering it had been placed on her by none other than Namikaze Minato himself. It was this seal that kept her from using any chakra.

The second seal was located on her heart. It contained a much more jagged appearance, where the seal located directly over her chakra core was filled with flowing lines and intricate symbols around the whirlpool, the seal on chest was all sharp creases and points. It looked like a spiked plant of some kind, a bunch of jagged branches growing out from her heart in a chaotic manner. While the other seal was an issue for her, it was this seal that ensured her grandfather's continued subservience.

While it burned her up to think about how she was being used to force her village to follow along with the damn tree huggers demands, Kurotsuchi did her best to ignore the general feeling of hate, as well as the two seals located on her body. She'd had a month already to grow accustomed to doing just that, so it wasn't hard.

As Kurotsuchi continued her stretches, she never heard the door open.

"What the fuck are you doing, cunt?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened. With enviable speed she spun around and dropped into a defensive stance, ready for whatever the person speaking could throw at her.

She blinked several times in surprise when she saw that it was just the foul mouthed red head from before. Tayuya, she remembered Naruto calling her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" hissed Kurotsuchi. The girl had not made a good impression on her last night, not that it had been hard to leave a bad impression. With how pissed off she had been with the whole situation, Tayuya's foul mouthed insults had merely been the tipping point that sent her over the edge.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," Tayuya said with a smirk, hands moving to her hips. "But I can see what you were doing just fine. Tell me, do you enjoy looking at yourself in the mirror while butt ass naked? Does it turn you on? Huh, washboard?"

Kurotsuchi seethed at that last comment. How dare this little bitch call her that! Just because she wasn't as curvy as this red-haired skank didn't give her the right to insult her lack of chest.

It was while she was in the throws of her anger that the rest of Tayuya's words began penetrating her brain. After several seconds her mind cleared and she looked down. Then she looked back up at Tayuya. Amused brown eyes met frightened pink.

Kurotsuchi screamed.

"KYA!"

With due haste, the jonin of Iwagakure turned prisoner of Konohagakure ran screaming into the large closet, slamming the door shut behind her.

She leaned her back against the door, her breathing heavy and her face flush with embarrassment. It was one thing to do your stretches while in the nude in the comfort and sanctity of your own home, alone. But to have someone just walk in on you like that was utterly humiliating. Kurotsuchi was now cursing herself for continuing through with her routine even though she was no longer living in her decent sized apartment in Iwagakure.

Granted, she hadn't known someone would actually have the audacity to walk into her room unannounced, but considering she was a prisoner maybe she should have.

"Hey bitch!" Kurotsuchi grit her teeth at the girls way of addressing her, but didn't get a chance to snap back. "I hope you have some clothing in there, it's going to be difficult for you to come back out!"

"It wouldn't be difficult for me if you would just leave!" Kurotsuchi shouted from behind her closet door. As she shouted another thought occurred to her. "Just why the hell did you come into my room anyways? And haven't you heard of knocking!?"

"Knocking is for chumps," came the response, causing the young Iwa Jonin's right eye to gain a dangerous twitch.

Oh if only she had her jutsu that bitch would have so had her breasts melted off by now.

"And I came in here to tell your sorry, flat chested ass that breakfast is ready."

There was some more teeth gritting by Kurotsuchi at the flat chested comment, but the woman managed to – with a strong effort of will – shove that aside for the moment in favor of attempting to get the red head out of her hair so she could get changed.

"Well, since you've just told me that breakfast is ready why don't you get the hell out!?"

Like that.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Came the amused reply from what Kurotsuchi was beginning to think of as the red headed she-bitch. Fortunately, before the older woman's fury could mount to intolerable levels, there was a timely interruption in the form of another voice.

"Tayuya, what are you still doing in here?"

The voice was young, at a guess Kurotsuchi estimated that whoever was speaking now had to be somewhere around fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. Given that there were only a few people living here that she knew of, she figured it must have been that raven-haired girl from last night, the only one that hadn't spoken.

"It shouldn't take you this long to let Kurotsuchi-san know that breakfast was ready." There was a brief pause. "And just where is Kurotsuchi-san?"

"The bitch is hiding in the closet. Hey, you'll never believe what that washboard does. She –"

"If you say even one word about what you saw I'll murder you!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

"– likes to stretch in front of a mirror butt ass naked. How retarded is that?"

Kurotsuchi screamed. Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone as much as she wanted to kill the red head right now. Oh how her hands longed to grab onto that bitches throat and snuff the life out of her for her insults. The only thing stopping her from doing that was A) she was in Konoha and in particular Naruto's house. She was sure the man would not be pleased if she killed someone living with him and, much as she may try to deny it, he scared her. And B) she was still naked.

There was a sigh from the other end of the door, followed by a loud thump and than some swearing.

"O-Oi!" Tayuya shouted in surprise. "What the hell are you doing Kin-chan!? Quit dragging me!"

"You've embarrassed Kurotsuchi-san enough, Tayuya," Kin said, her voice chiding even as it began to get farther and farther away. Obviously, she was leaving the room and apparently dragging the bitch with her. "Leave her be or we'll be late for breakfast, and you'll have to tell Naruto-Sama why."

There was silence after that, Tayuya having not answered before the door closed. Kurotsuchi waited for several more seconds, pressing her ear against the door and straining to hear anything that may let her know that the two had not actually left the room. When she could hear nothing, she opened the door and poked her head out.

No one was there.

Hurrying out of the closet, Kurotsuchi got as dressed as quickly as she could. When she was once again suited up in the civvies that Naruto had gotten for her the day before (he refused to let her wear her Iwa ninja clothing while in Konoha), a pair of tan shorts, a white T-shirt and a basic pair of sandals, she made her way outside of her room and began walking towards the living room.

There was no one there when she arrived, and for a moment she wondered where everyone was. She assumed they were likely in the kitchen, or dining room if the house had one (and she had no reason to believe it didn't, the house was fairly large), but didn't know where that would be. For all she knew it could have been in the opposite direction she had come from.

Just as she was about to let her frustration show on her face a heavenly aroma caught her attention. Taking several deep whiffs, Kurotsuchi felt her stomach rumble and was thankful no one was around to hear it. She followed the smell and was eventually led into a beautifully crafted dining room with an open kitchen connecting it.

The carpet she was standing on gave way to varnished red wood tiling that looked like someone had spent hours polishing it. The walls were made of the same wood halfway up, but abruptly changed into a more earthen brown. It was with a start that Kurotsuchi realized the brown was actually the rock and that the interior of the house had been cut out from the rock itself. The ceiling was made of the same granite color and just confirmed her assumptions. In the center of the ceiling hung a chandelier, it's many crystal prisms reflecting the natural sun that shone in through a window on the far side that overlooked the entirety of Konoha.

The dining room was connected to a kitchen that looked like it held all of the standard appliances one would expect from a nice house, steel oven, black marble counter tops, varnished wooden cabinets, a large fridge that looked like it could fit several months worth of food in it, the works. The tiling was different two, white paneled squares that looked like the granite from the mountain had been bleached. The kitchen itself was separated from the dining room with only a single wood and granite wall, a large rectangular cut out in the center allowed her to see Naruto flipping what looked like some kind of toast that had been marinaded in something and placed on a frying pan.

"Oi! Are you just going to stand there all day, washboard?"

With twitching eyebrows, Kurotsuchi turned to the newest bane of her existence. Tayuya was sitting at the large, rectangular table under the chandelier, along with Kin and Kit. She was sitting directly next to Kin, who had a look of exasperation on her face while the foul mouthed bitch herself looked smug.

Thankfully, before mount Kurotsuchi could erupt and begin the argument/bitch fight the pair had been getting into since they met anew, Kyuubi intervened by kicking Tayuya under the table, hard.

With a yelp, the younger red head jumped off her seat and ended up hitting her knees on the table, earning yet another cry of pain. She sent the beautiful woman a glare, but Kyuubi just smiled back.

"There is to be no fighting while we're at the table," Kyuubi said mildly. "I would like to enjoy my meal in relative peace, and if either of you threaten that peace I will crack every tooth in your mouth and force you to drink ice water." While the threat itself sounded mild compared to some of the threats she gave – like, for example, castrating someone with a rusty spork and shoving their cock down their throat – both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi seemed to know of the pain this particular threat caused if committed upon them. After shivering in fear for several seconds, Tayuya sat down while Kurotuschi made to sit at the table as far away from the two red heads as possible.

"And now that I can be sure no one's going to try and blow up the room, we can finally begin eating." Everyone turned to see Naruto standing by the entrance to the kitchen, a look of mild amusement on his face and a large tray being held in front of him with both hands. He soon walked in and set of the tray of the breaded dish on the table, then began serving everyone up before he sat down next to Kyuubi.

"Well," he said after a few moments as he grabbed the fork and knife that had been set near his own plate. "Don't stand on ceremony, dig in." And with that, both he and Kyuubi began eating, Tayuya and Kin following soon after.

For a moment, Kurotsuchi simply stared at the food on her plate. She had never seen such a dish before and didn't know what to make of it. It certainly smelled good, and if the way the two younger girls were scarfing their food down it undoubtedly tasted good. But she was still wary.

"What is it?" she asked, poking at the dish with her fork.

Naruto swallowed a bite of his food before speaking up. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, to be honest." When Kurotsuchi gave him an 'are you an idiot' look he shrugged. "I found the recipe in one of the old cook books in Ky-Kit-chan's old home." He paused and shook his head. It was so strange saying Kyuubi's falsified name while inside of his own house. But still, it wasn't like he could just tell his prisoner the truth behind his mate's existence. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

"I see..." Kurotsuchi looked at the food for several more seconds. Eventually, she cut off a piece and speared it with her fork, bringing it up to her nose and taking several more sniffs. It certainly smelled good, divine even, but she still wasn't sure if she should eat it.

"It's not poisonous, flatty."

"I know that!" Kurotsuchi scowled at Tayuya. She was unable to do more than that, however, due to the killing intent coming their way.

"No fighting while eating," Kyuubi said as she ate her own meal with a regal grace that could put queens to shame. It was a stark contrast to Naruto, who while not eating as badly as he used to, was still eating at a quick pace and with little table manners.

The two gulped, Tayuya quickly went back to eating her meal quietly, while Kurotsuchi finally took a bite of the strange looking food.

It was delicious, unlike anything she had ever tasted before, a perfect blend of the robust flavor of egg yoke and a subtle combination of sugar and cinnamon. Divine was a word that did not seem to do the food justice, but was really the only word that fit. Vocabulary such as good, delicious, and savory felt like insults to the incredible dish.

"Looks like someone likes your food, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi said with a smirk as she watched the, up until now, stoic or angry kunoichi as she stuffed her face with the breakfast Naruto had created.

Kurotsuchi, her cheeks bulging with the food she was now engorging herself on, blushed, the redness making the bulges just that much more prominent and comical. She quickly did her best to swallow everything she had already stuffed into the small orifice otherwise known as her mouth, nearly choking in the process. When she was done, she did her utmost to regain what little dignity she had.

Which, by the way, wasn't very much.

"It was ok, I suppose," she said with a haughty, derisive sniff. "Better than I expected a brute like him to make."

"Brute?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kyuubi with an amused glint, one which was readily returned. The pair returned their gaze to Kurotsuchi, who suddenly found herself feeling nervous under the near identical expressions. "A brute, am I?"

Realizing she had just insulted her captor, Kurotsuchi's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. After several seconds of tense silence, it would of course, be Tayuya who broke it.

"Damn, that shut the bitch up good!"

And with those words, Kyuubi was once more forced to threaten the two, this time adding enough killing intent that the pair literally pissed themselves.

It looked like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato waited in silence for the noise around him to settle down. They did, and much quicker than they would have before he went to Tetsu no Kuni and... negotiated with Oonoki. Of course, it was not hard to see the reason for that as half the council was now gone.<p>

He was very thankful that he had managed to get rid of the civilian council. At least to the extent that they were no longer a part of the council involved in Shinobi affairs. It had been a rather smooth and sly bit of maneuvering that had allowed him to essentially kick the civilians off the council. He was very thankful that the Konoha Charter stated in no unclear terms that the civilians had no say in shinobi affairs as they were not shinobi and did not understand what went into being one. That bit of knowledge, while not lost, had been conveniently _forgotten_ over time, and in his old age, Sarutobi had simply not been able to remember he could make use of it.

Now the two councils were separated, with the shinobi side dealing strictly with shinobi affairs, and the civilian side civilian affairs. The only two branches that were allowed to mix with both sides was the Hokage, and the council of elders.

As the noise finally died down, Minato decided it was time to speak. "I take it some of you have problems with my decision."

It was Shikaku who spoke up. "While your decision was a sound one, I believe our problems stems from the fact that it means we'll be housing someone from Iwagakure. Even more unsettling is that the same person who tried to kill your son is going to be living with him. What's to say she won't try it again?"

"An excellent insight, one I would expect from you." Minato acknowledged the man's words. "But already taken care of. Aside from the fact that we have sealed her chakra using the Seirei-shin no Hachi-ten, a powerful Uzumaki Seal that was used by the land of Uzu to seal the chakra of powerful criminals, we also have another seal that will stop her from trying to kill Naruto. Along with that, the seal around her heart is connected to Naruto. If he dies so does she, and if she dies so does the Tsuchikage."

Shikaku's eyes lit up in understanding. "I see, you're allowing her to stay with Naruto, the one person she can't kill without being killed herself. But what about Naruto? What happens if Kurotsuchi dies?"

"Nothing, the seal only creates a one way link between Naruto and Kurotsuchi and another link between Kurotsuchi and Oonoki, not the other way around. So if she dies, nothing will happen to Naruto, but if he dies..." Minato trailed off at the end, allowing everyone else to form their own opinions. After a moment, he continued with a shrug. "Anyways, that should keep Iwagakure from trying anything drastic for the moment."

Shikaku conceded that point with a nod.

"The next list on the agenda is our alliance with Sunagakure. As per our agreement we are going to start helping their academy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth a the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>In one of the many training fields Naruto could be found practicing his taijutsu. It was one of the many areas that the blond found himself still needing work on. While his chakra control was decent, as was his control over what little youki he was able to channel thanks to the bracelet, his taijutsu still lacked proper form.<p>

Oh sure, it was much better now than it had been before the Chunin Exams, but much of his prowess in hand to hand combat came from his physical abilities. His incredible strength and speed meant that finesse and skill weren't needed when dealing with weaker opponents, and considering Naruto was a power house, many of the enemies he had fought so far fell under the weaker category.

However, his battle with Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu and Hidan had shown him where he was lacking. Much as he was loathe to admit his weakness, Naruto knew that were it not for his extremely potent Youki, he may not have been able to fight them off as he had. And so he had decided to get better in the specific ninja arts he found himself lacking in.

The first step was gaining an actual taijutsu style. During his foray with Kyuubi into the depths of Makai, Naruto had learned how to utilize his impressive strength and speed to overpower his way through most situations. He learned movement, and how to throw a proper punch and kick without overextending himself and leaving himself open to counter attack. But he still did not have a proper style.

That being said, none of the styles Naruto had found within the Konoha shinobi library were a good match for him. They were all designed with a more minimalist mind set. Maximum damage with minimum effort as it were. Naruto was a powerhouse, able to not only take incredible damage but give out several times more damage in return, and when combined with the speed and power he received after being turned into a demon you had a being who simply had no need for finesse and deception.

Thankfully, Kyuubi had been able to help him find a style that would suit his needs. It wasn't quite a style per se, as it had no name and there were no practitioners of the art. In fact, the term 'style' was only used due to the fact that there was no other way to truly describe the type of combat he was learning.

The stance he used was wide, much wider than what would be traditionally used by most shinobi. His legs were spread apart and his knees were bent at exactly forty five degrees. He had a much lower center of gravity because of this. To top it off he never stayed in the same spot, even if he wasn't attacking or defending his body was in a constant state of motion, always moving and bobbing as if dancing to an unheard beat.

With a sudden that would have startled anyone his fists began to lash out, light blurs of movement the only sign to show they were even moving. One hand would always be pulled back into his torso, while the other would extend sometimes into a full punch complete with corkscrewing motions, and at others it would be a quick jab meant to startle opponents and knock them off balance and open them up for more powerful attacks.

He soon began adding kicks into his maneuvers; high kick, low kick, sweep, round house, reverse heel kick, his fists and feet worked in tandem, blurring together and almost making them look like a single form of movement rather than multiple attacks from different limbs.

Sweat flew off his body as he began picking up the pace, attacking with even greater speed and ferocity. Each time he threw a punch several droplets of water were thrust off his hand. Every time his feet were launched into a kick a trail of sweat would shoot into the air.

Soon enough, he stopped sticking with simple punches and kicks and began adding knees and elbows into his string of never ending attacks. Constant movement. A flowing of one brutal, bone breaking attack into another. Naruto worked his body like a machine, keeping the same fast paced attacks going for well over an hour with no pause for rest. By the time he had finished his routine, the blond's upper body was soaked in sweat and his pants were sticking to his legs rather uncomfortably.

A quick dip in a nearby stream got rid of the worst of the grime, as well as cooled his body down, and a quick burst of youki dried himself and his clothes.

He looked up at the sun, judging it to be about noon. He still had several hours before he needed to pick up Anko for their date, which meant he had plenty of time to eat.

And he knew just the place to satisfy his appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Samui stood over the cutting board as her skilled hands used the knife to slice the vegetables on the board up into perfectly proportioned sizes at speeds no civilian could ever hope to match. Whenever she finished with one of the vegetables, she would set them aside where they would be eventually dumped into whatever ramen broth was being made at that time.<p>

She was glad that her weapon of choice was a tantō. While only possessing the same general shape, that being only due to the fact that the knife and the tantō were both small blades, the sword that she had sealed away inside of the containment seal on her left thigh was about the same exact length of the knife she was currently using give or take one or two inches. And while their weights were also slightly different, with the knife being more top heavy due to it's wider surface, that didn't change much in the way of difficulty when wielding it with the same efficiency as her tantō, especially she wasn't using it in combat.

Wielding a tantō to gut enemies was a completely different kettle of fish than wielding a kitchen knife to cut vegetables.

While her hands were a blur of motion as she sliced and diced away, Ayame stood beside her, one hand on a ladle as she stirred the pot containing Miso soup. By now, the younger girl had gotten used to the ridiculous ease and speed with which Samui worked, which essentially just meant she was no longer gaping at her with wide eyes and an open moth. Now the two of them were actually able to hold a pleasant conversation together, and Samui would admit it was actually kind of... cool to speak with the simple Ramen Waitress.

While she didn't know much about shinobi, beyond what everyone else knew (not like Samui could say anything without giving herself away anyways), she was still pretty cool.

By this point in time Samui had gotten into a routine. Every morning she would wake up early and do some exercises, stretching, and run through her sword kata's within the privacy of her own home. No sense in giving away her identity as a kunoichi by running through her kata's elsewhere. After a shower she would come over to Ichiraku's where she would almost immediately be bombarded by customers and a harried Tuechi and Ayame. She would work her eight hour shift before going home, then she would use what time she had left to either pick up necessities like groceries, tour the village, or spend time with people she knew in Konoha – namely Naruto.

It got a tad boring sometimes, but there wasn't much to be done about that. She just had to grin and bear it.

Thankfully, spending time with Naruto made things bearable. The man was actually pretty cool.

"One order of Shrimp Ramen, here you go!"

Samui glanced over at Ayame out of the corner of her left eye as she served the customer sitting at the bar. He was the only one right now, today being a surprisingly slow day. If she were honest, Samui was rather grateful for this. While not as strenuous or adrenaline pumping as shinobi work, working at the ramen stand was often filled with hectic activity and frantic rushing. The place had become quite popular as of late. Not that she couldn't see why. It was, after all, the entire reason she had been able to get a job there.

She would have to find some way to thank Naruto for his increased popularity later.

The sounds of the flap rustling let her and Ayame know that there was a new customer. Being the one currently in charge of greeting new customers, Ayame turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's! How may I – oh! – Naruto-kun!"

Hearing the name of the man who had occupied the majority of her thoughts since she had come to Konoha, Samui turned to see said blond just now moving into his seat. It was easy for her to tell that he had just come back from training, her keen eyes picked out the way his muscles strained as he moved to signify he had been working them something fierce. Several droplets of water traveled in a lazy path down his bare torso, letting her know that it was also likely he had cooled himself off in lake or stream before coming here.

"Hey nee-chan!" Naruto greeted with great enthusiasm. The smile on his face was rather... infectious. Despite not being the designated target of that smile, Samui found herself smiling as well. "How have you been?"

"Good," Ayame said, only a light blush staining her cheeks. It was clear to everyone that she was physically attracted to Naruto, not that Samui could blame her, but she knew that the girl actually had a crush on someone else. That still didn't stop a girl from admiring a fine example of male when she saw one, even if she did like another person.

Somewhere within Konoha a certain scarred Chunin sneezed.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have six bowls of Miso Ramen, two bowls of Shrimp Ramen, and three bowls of Chicken Ramen."

Ayame grinned, "hungry, are we?"

"Famished," Naruto said with a grin of his own. "I just got finished training. And besides, I haven't had decent ramen in a month. I think I'm beginning to go through withdrawals."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" asked Ayame, letting out a tinkling laugh. She came back towards Samui, who instinctively began working again, grabbing some of the vegetables that would be used in Miso soup and slicing it with expert efficiency.

Before she could cut more than a single vegetable, however, Ayame placed a hand on her wrist and stopped her. Looking up, she saw the Ramen Waitress looking at her with a slight twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Why don't you go and spend some time with Naruto-kun for a bit while I do this?" she said with a wink, right before she grabbed the knife from Samui's hand and pushed her out of the way and towards Naruto.

Samui blinked several seconds, then shrugged and walked over to the counter where Naruto was sitting, his forearms resting on the top as he watched her walk.

"Samui-chan," he greeted with a smile.

"Naruto-kun," Samui's mouth turned upwards just a fraction of a millimeter, it was the closest she ever came to a smile. She and Naruto had only just started using the more affectionate suffix – just after he left for the month, in fact – and while that might not seem like a big deal to some, to her it meant they were getting closer.

Speaking of...

"You were gone for quite a while," Samui leaned on the counter slightly as she let her posture slouch. This had the effect of making her bust more than a little visible, though not on purpose. She knew that Naruto wouldn't fall for such an obvious ploy of seduction, having already seen the woman who was on his arm.

That Kit girl, even Samui could not help but feel slight jealousy over her beauty.

"I was on a mission."

Samui nodded. "I had heard about that. Apparently you, Jiraiya-sama, and Hokage-sama all left to go on this mission, though no one knows what it was about." There had been a lot of speculation, however, theories ranging from a top secret assassination of one of the other kage's, to the trio traveling to a foreign land far outside the Elemental Nations. The amount of theories put forth had been numerous, and each one sounded more ridiculous than the last.

Honestly, who would believe that Hokage-Sama had been ordered to perform a task for the Shinigami?

Somewhere in the Spirit world, a certain binky sucking brat suddenly sneezed. He ended up getting snot all over his binky and began swearing enough to make a sailor die of a heart attack.

"So where did you go?"

Sorry, can't tell you that," Naruto sent an apologetic smile, then a wink. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Samui rolled her eyes at the crack, even though a part of her knew that he was being somewhat realistic. Any mission that involved the kage of a village meant it was something big. Any mission involving the kage of a village and it's two most prominent S-ranked ninja meant it was something _huge_. The most likely thing she could think of that would force a kage to get involved in would be another kage.

Perhaps Minato had a meeting with one of the other four kage's? She doubted it would be the Raikage, the Yondaime and A-sama had been rivals since their first fight during the Third Great Ninja War, where Minato had not only held off A by himself, but had also managed dodge the man's fastest attack while A was wearing his lightning armor, as well as evading B-Sama's attempts at capturing him. Yeah, there was no way Raikage-sama would speak with the Yondaime, especially when it might blow her cover.

So who could it be then? The Kazekage was dead, having been found in a ditch where Orochimaru left the man's corpse. It could be the Mizukage, but from what Samui knew they were still isolated and quite possibly still fighting in their civil war. That left the Tsuchikage.

Now there was an interesting idea. The Tsuchikage hated Minato even more than Raikage-sama. At the very least, A-sama respected Minato's power as a ninja. The giant of a man had even lamented the fact that his rival was dead, back when he was truly dead, though that could just have been because he longed to battle the man again.

So what possible reason would the Tsuchikage have to meet with his most hated enemy?

"Samui-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Samui blinked, then leaned back in surprise when she saw Naruto's face intimately close to hers. "N-Naruto..." she stuttered in slight surprise, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning slightly pink. When had he moved so close?

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning back in his seat now that she was focusing on him. "You seem to have spaced out there for a moment."

"I'm fine," Samui took a step back. She shook her head. She was beginning to get too comfortable here, letting her guard down like that. As an undercover agent, she needed to remain vigilant at all times. "Just thinking is all. I think I'll go help Ayame-san and see if we can't get you you're ramen faster."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" asked Naruto with a pout.

Samui gave him a thin smile. "Not at all, just want to fill that rumbling pit you call a stomach."

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach gave a terrible rumble that almost shook the small ramen stand. The blond rubbed the back of his head as a sheepish grin crossed his face. "Ah, well, I suppose I should let you get back to work. Wouldn't want to keep you from making my ramen. Thanks, by the way."

Another small smile was his reward. "It's cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko bit her lip as she nervously paced across the floor of her living room while she awaited her date for the night. She was dressed in civvies, a pair of tan shorts that rode high on her hips and were very tight that fit her like a second skin and showed off her derriere very nicely, a white shirt that strained slightly across her bust, and a pair of basic sandals. Naruto had told her to dress casual, he hadn't told her why, but she had heeded his words.<p>

She was very lucky she had been able to find them, Anko possessed almost no clothes that were not her usual skirt and trench coat combo. It had taken her a good hour to find these clothes, hidden as they were in the back of her closet. They were a bit tighter than she was used to, and had probably not been worn since she was younger. Still, they fit well enough, and that was all that mattered.

Pausing in her pacing, Anko turned her head to look at the clock on the far right hand wall.

1655.

Five minutes before Naruto said he would arrive. Knowing the blond, he would be a little early so she probably had two or three minutes.

She went back to nervously pacing.

Anko wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous. This wouldn't be the first time she and Naruto had gone out, just the two of them. They had done quite a bit together, from going to the movies, to dinner, they had done all kinds of things together that she would normally only ever do with either Kurenai or Hana and had most certainly never done with any other man. It wasn't like they were going to be doing something they hadn't already done.

So then why did this time feel so much different?

Because this time, they were going on a date. Not a get together between two friends, as Anko had convinced herself the other times they had spent hanging out were. This was going to be a real date. And her first one to boot. That it was with Naruto just made her that much more nervous.

The ringing of the doorbell almost caused Anko to jump. She hurried over to the door, then stopped and took several deep breaths in order to calm down. She told herself that even if this was a date, it was the same thing as what they had done every other time.

It didn't really help.

Steeling her nerves, Anko opened the door to see the blond who had been causing her so much anxiety standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He too was wearing civvies, a pair of loose fitting black pants and a white T-shirt with a leaf insignia inside of the Uzumaki spiral. The outfit was finished off with a pair of basic sandals. He looked good, Anko thought as she stared at his upper torso, noting the way the shirt was straining against his muscles while in their relaxed state.

"Hey," Naruto greeted.

Anko grinned to hide her nervousness. "Hey yourself."

Naruto chuckled, "you ready?"

"You bet your cute ass I am." Naruto laughed at the woman's quip and held out his hand for Anko to take. After locking the door, the two of them left the apartment complex and began walking down the street.

"So what are we doing?" asked Anko, trying to make conversation. "Movie? Dinner? A walk through the park?" From what she understood, those were what most people did on dates. Or at least what she thought people did on dates. Having never really been on one herself, all she knew came from books and some of the talks she had heard from other kunoichi.

"Psh," Naruto scoffed. "Dinner and a movie? How cliché is that? Nah, I've got something loads better planned for our date?"

"Oh?" Anko raised an eyebrow, she was curious now. However, Naruto remained silent as he led her through the village by the hand.

After several seconds of this, she began to get irritated.

"So what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

His response gained an eye twitch from Anko and she began to needle him about what they were doing. Yet no amount of badgering seemed to give her the knowledge she sought, he just smirked that infuriating smirk and told her 'it's a secret' before clamming up. She thought about using her interrogation techniques. But if she did that then Naruto might not be able to take her out on their date.

Very few men could walk properly after she had shoved several needles filled with venom from one of her snakes summons into their balls.

Now that she thought about it, most of those men tended to die if not given treatment within a few hours after being administered the poison.

Eventually, Anko just gave up on getting the information she wanted from the blond and decided to try and find out where they were going through other means.

They were nowhere near the entertainment district of Konoha. Looking around, Anko noted the buildings, taking in their shape, size and general make up. Most of them were large warehouses, steel structures that looked like half cylinders buried in the ground. That meant they were in the North district.

A frown crossed her face as she wondered why the hell they were in the Northern district of Konoha. Aside from a few warehouses the only thing that was there was the gate that led outside of the village.

Which was exactly where they were going, apparently. Anko watched in a mixture of curiosity and bafflement as Naruto let go of her hand and signed them both out at the small guard stand where a pair of Chunin were sitting.

When Naruto grabbed her hand again and pulled her passed the large gates of Konoha, Anko had finally had enough.

"Alright," Anko channeled chakra to the bottom of her feet, stopping their movement and almost making Naruto jerk her arm off as he had quite the grip on it.

When he looked back at her, Anko gave the younger man a glare.

"I've been patient enough, tell me where were going or you're going to have a meeting with my snakes."

"Threatening your date, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto, his eyebrows raising and his eyes shining in amusement. When she just continued glaring at him, the blond sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you where we're going. There's a fairly large town several klicks from here."

"And that's where we're going?" asked Anko, raising a single eyebrow.

"Yep."

"And just what will we be doing there?"

"Now that I won't be telling you." Anko huffed, crossing her arms over her bust and puffing up her cheeks. It was an adorable look, and Naruto laughed, which just made her puff out her cheeks even more.

That is, until Naruto scooped her into his arms.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Anko squeaked, her cheeks reddening to a dangerous degree.

"I figured it would be faster if I did the traveling for us," Naruto gave her a blindingly innocent smile that was so _not _innocent it wasn't even funny. Before Anko had the chance to call him out on his bullshit, the blond took off. "Now make sure you hang on!"

"What!? Now just hold on a second, NaruTTOOOOOOO!"

Anko's scream of fear and anger could be heard all throughout Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko growled at the laughing Naruto as they walked through the streets of the city they were in, a bustling trading town that looked like they were in the middle of some kind of celebration. There had to be thousands of people milling about, talking, laughing, playing games and looking at the many stalls that lined the street. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun.<p>

The Snake Mistress noticed none of this, busy as she was glaring at a grinning Naruto.

"You know," her blond companion began, that infuriating grin still on his face. "You keep scowling like that and it's going to give you wrinkles."

If anything, his words just made Anko scowl more.

"Now, now," Naruto chided when he saw this. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy the ride. I know you well enough to know that you liked it." He gave her a knowing look, causing Anko to blush. "You looked like you were about to start whooping by the end of it."

"Whatever," Anko turned her face away from him so that he would not see the red flush staining her cheeks. It was a little late for that, but one had to give the woman effort for trying. "I should feed you to my snakes."

Naruto just laughed her comment off before hooking his arm through hers. Not giving the woman any time to say anything in protest (not that she would), he quickly led her off into the crowd.

Despite trying to pretend she was still angry at the sudden speed traveling she had been subject to, Anko found herself grinning and laughing with Naruto seconds later as they began traveling through the crowd and enjoying the many attractions. The pair sampled some of the local cuisine from the small food stands and tried their hands at many of the game stalls.

Of course, considering the pair were ninja they had an unfair advantage when it came to the games. There wasn't a single stall they didn't win something at. By the time they had finished playing at the stalls they had a large pile of stuffed animals that they would never be able to carry on their own. They ended up giving over half of the cute fluff toys away while the other half was sealed into a scroll. Only one of the stuffed animals was left out, a small red fox with large eyes that Anko had taken to hugging to her chest as they walked around the festival.

Naruto felt a very small moment of envy for the fox. Just a bit.

"So..." Anko started talking as they walked through the crowd. It was beginning to get late, the sun was setting, the golden orb in the sky lowering behind the horizon, painting the sky in a myriad of oranges and pinks. "Do you have anything else planned for this little excursion of ours?"

Anko had to admit that she'd had a lot of fun. Her nervousness at going on a date aside, their time together had more or less been exactly as it had been before they had called the time they spent with each other a date. In fact, aside from them doing something completely out of left field (going to a festival had been an unexpected though not unpleasant situation), there were only a few differences worth note.

For one thing, Naruto was a lot more physical with her. Before, whenever they hung out, there was always a bit of distance between them physically speaking. Today though, with the exception of when they were playing games at one of the stalls, the blond Uzumaki had kept their arms encircled at all times. At first Anko was a bit uncomfortable with it, seeing as she had never done something like this before, but after a few minutes of being physically close with a man she had grown to enjoy the intimacy. She had even allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as they walked.

In answer to her question, Naruto tossed her a grin.

"We've got one more event before calling it a day," he informed her, a slightly mysterious glint in his eyes. "First though, we need to get you something more appropriate to wear."

Anko blinked.

"What?"

Naruto didn't answer her question vocally. He simply gave her that infuriating grin before dragging her into the nearest clothing store.

"Ok," Naruto smiled at his date as she gave him an irritated look. "Pick out a kimono."

Anko blinked. She's been doing that quite a bit lately.

"What?"

"A kimono," Naruto smirked. "You know, traditional robes that most people in the Elemental countries wear?"

"I know what a kimono is," Anko scowled at the blond Uzumaki. Of course, the scowl did nothing but make Naruto smile as he completely ignored her words.

"You should preferably pick something more formal. Something nice."

Anko glowered at the blond for a second, hoping against hope that her evil eye would make him quake in fear. At the very least she wanted to get a cringe. Seriously, with the crap she was putting up with from him and his damn cryptic ways getting _some _kind of fearful reaction out of him would be nice.

Naturally she got nothing but a wider smile, and so, grumbling all the while, Anko began looking around the shop for something to wear.

The store was actually quite nice. It was well lit and had a rich atmosphere. It was also quite large, filled with rows upon rows of formal wear. Anko saw everything from regular kimonos to more traditional kimonos to furisode, Hōumongi and everything in between. There was a lot to choose from. _A lot._ And for a simple gal like Anko, someone who rarely ever dressed up except for on certain occasions, it was more than a little overwhelming.

Despite this she did find something that she thought looked nice. It was a beautiful dark blue kimono that looked like someone had taken the night sky and imprinted it onto the fabric. Dotting the silk-like cloth was hundreds, thousands, _hundreds of thousands _of stars that, while perhaps not an astrologically accurate depiction of the stars, created a breathtaking image that Anko couldn't help but like.

Yes, even Mitirashi Anko liked to feel girly and beautiful on occasion.

The kimono was to be held closed with an obi of the same color. Dark blue. It also had a physical representation of stars on it, though this one differed in that it was an image of an entire galaxy. The millions of tiny dots swirled around what looked like a giant hub of mist. Spreading outwards from the hub was what looked like arms, or tentacles that ended in soft points.

Absently, she wondered how someone could think a galaxy would look like that when no one had ever seen beyond their mud ball of a planet.

Probably science fiction novels.

A few seconds later she found herself in the changing room putting the kimono on while Naruto stood outside waiting for her. When she was finally finished putting on her kimono, Anko walked out of the door and grinned before striking a pose.

"So what do you... think...?"

Only to drop out of it seconds later when she saw Naruto, who was now wearing a kimono of his own. He was wearing a pair of dark orange _hakama_ and _shitagi._ The formal kimono he wore over it was a very dark blue bordering on black and was being held closed by an orange obi. On the back of the kimono was a large painting of the Kyubi no Yoko laying down while it rested it's head on it's pause. The image was painted in such breathtaking detail that it almost looked like the Kyuubi might jump out of clothing at any second.

"See something you like?" asked Naruto with a large, vulpine grin on his face. He enjoyed seeing the shell shocked look on the beautiful woman's face and the flush of pink painting her cheeks.

Anko nodded absently, showing that, yes, she did indeed see something she liked. It was only after she realized what he said and what she was doing that she managed to regain control over herself. She shook her head once, then looked at him again, trying to keep herself from stripping him with her eyes.

"When did you have time to change?" she asked. At her question, Naruto looked down at himself, then back up at her, his face holding an expression of innocent confusion.

"What are you talking about? I've been wearing this all day."

Anko's eyes twitched.

"No you haven't!"

"Uh huh," Naruto said with a smile. "You just didn't know it."

The eye twitching became incessantly violent.

"I.. but you... that's..." Anko tried to articulate her annoyance to the blond, but couldn't think of anything to say. Thus she just ended up sputtering incoherently, her face red and her eyes twitching.

Naruto laughed, causing her even more irritation, before he grabbed her hand and began dragging her out of the store.

They walked down the street, Anko still annoyed and angry at Naruto, and Naruto smiling his amused smile. They must have made quite the pair as a lot of people who glanced at them couldn't help but stare at the two.

"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going? Or am I going to have to kick your ass for continuing to be all cryptic with me?" Anko asked tersely. Naruto just smiled at her.

"You'll see where we're going in just a second," Naruto replied as he deftly guided her through the crowd.

Anko did not even bother keeping the annoyance out of her face this time. She liked Naruto, she really did. But this whole being cryptic and vague bullshit that he was pulling with her just pissed her off. Who knew the blond could be so damned bothersome.

"Here we are."

Snapping out of her daze, Anko made to look around their new destination. They were still at the fair. The good number of people milling about told her as much, but they must have wandered off the beaten path because there were not as many people there.

In front of them was a large building. It was designed in a much more traditional style than most buildings. It was a wooden building painted, unpainted and made of a rich, dark wood. The building, elevated about a foot off the ground, was surrounded by a wooden railing. Instead of standard doors, this building had _fusuma _that were painted to look like a beautiful grassy landscape underneath a setting sun. it didn't take long before Anko recognized what this place was used for.

"This is..."

"A little birdy told me that you enjoy tea ceremonies," Naruto said. Anko took that to mean either Kurenai or Hana told him about her love of tea ceremonies, as they were the only two people in all of Konoha who knew about it.

She made a promise to herself that she would smother them both with a pillow in their sleep.

"Come on," Naruto spoke again, this time while he linked his right arm through hers. Anko looked over at Naruto to see a smile on his face. Not the vulpine-like grin he had been sporting during most of their date, but a genuine smile.

Unbidden, a smile came to her own face.

"Ok," she said, letting Naruto lead her into the building. Maybe this date wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>It was much later at night when Naruto entered Anko's bedroom via the window. He would have made use of the door, but since Anko was fast asleep in his arms and in no position to tell him where she hid her key ― and he was too much of a gentleman to search her ― he had been forced to resort to more extreme measures.<p>

Moving over to her bed, Naruto gently laid Anko on top of the covers. He would have tucked her in, but considering she was still wearing her kimono and he wasn't going to strip her while she slept, he thought it would be best if she were not under the covers.

The woman whined slightly, no doubt from the missing warmth caused by his body heat, but eventually settled down. Naruto smiled for a moment, then shook his head, and quickly made his way outside of her apartment. The right way this time.

After creating a clone to lock the apartment behind him, Naruto closed the door and waited until he heard the clicking sound of locks being put in place before taking his leave.

As he was just about to leave the apartment complex, Naruto turned his head to look at a small portion of shadows that seemed darker than the rest.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "I didn't do anything untoward to her."

"I never said you did anything to her," Kurenai stepped out of the shadows as she spoke. There was no need to hide there since Naruto had been able to pick her out anyways.

"You didn't have to," Naruto shrugged. "The fact that you are hiding next to Anko's apartment in the middle of the night tells me all I need to know."

Kurenai shifted a bit, perhaps feeling a tad guilty, or maybe just sheepish at being caught by a newly appointed jounin, Naruto couldn't really say. And it wasn't like it truly mattered in the end. What he and Anko did was nobodies business but him and Anko.

Unless they became serious. Than Kyuubi would have to get involved, but that was neither here nor there.

"Anyways, she's sleeping right now, so please be quiet if you go in to check up on her, alright?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the complex and into the night. He thought about using shundo to get home, but decided it was a nice night out and that a walk would be better.

He wondered if Kyuubi had gone to sleep yet? Knowing her, she was probably still awake, waiting by his bedroom door so she could pounce on him when he got home.

Hmm... maybe he should shundo home after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurenai watched the young blond leave with a small frown on her face. Even now she still wasn't quite sure what to think when it came to that young man.<p>

He was nice, certainly, almost too nice some would say. In most cases, that would be a red flag for a player looking for some tail. But he had plenty of chances to get into Anko's skirt. Many in fact. Kurenai knew her friend very well, and was well aware that if given the opportunity, the former apprentice of Orochimaru would gladly give her virginity to that man. Yet despite having had numerous opportunities, and having slept with Anko several times ― albeit, on the couch ― he had yet to take advantage of the woman.

On the other hand, there were many things about Naruto that bothered her. He was something of an enigma. There were many things about him that she just did not know, that no one knew except for maybe his father and Kit.

A good example would be his relatively new looks. People don't just go from skinny little brat with tons of baby pudge on their face to smoking hot adonis within a few days. Especially if that change happened during a very important survival exam inside of a forest filled with deadly creatures, powerful ninja, and killer plants.

Then there was his attitude. He still had the same 'take no shit' attitude now that he always had, but he was no longer a loudmouth making proclamations about how he would be Hokage to anyone who would listen. There was also a rougher edge about him that had not been there before. Though Kurenai assumed that it probably had something to do with his increased abilities.

Which, of course, brought her to another point. Before the Chunin Exams, Naruto was a genin level shinobi. No. Naruto was _below_ a genin level shinobi. He might have even been worse than a normal academy student. Oh sure, he knew the _kage bunshin no jutsu_, which was impressive, but it was all he had known, and according to rumor all he could do with it was spam out dozens of clones in the hopes of mauling his opponent.

Now he was an S-rank ninja responsible for the death of Orochimaru, another S-rank ninja who was said to be on par in skills with any of the five kage's. It should have been impossible for someone like that, for _anyone period_, to gain that much skill and power within a five day period. And she did not believe for one instance that his power came from some kind of long since dormant bloodline. The Rinnegan was an ocular Kekkei Genkai, not a body modification one.

Yes, there was something about Uzumaki Naruto, some great secret that no one in the village knew. And until she knew, she would keep an eye on him.

All for Anko's safety of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's excited to finally see another chapter of this story? Hopefully everybody who read the damn thing.<strong>

**Not much to say. Things are kinda slow right now because I'm beginning to build a rapport between Naruto and the two Konoha girl's he going to be with. Kurenai is definitely the toughest chick to write about for this. Honestly, she doesn't strike me as the sharing type, so in order to make her entrance into Naruto's harem realistic, I need to do some trust building exercises between them.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I also hope you all leave a review. Seriously, wouldn't it be awesome if every single person who read this story left a review? I would have, like, over a thousand reviews in a single chapter.**

**I wonder if any story can claim to have something like that?**


	22. Mission to a Land Filled with Snow

**BIG NEWS! I've got what is quite possibly the biggest news since humans learned the earth was not flat!**

**Okay, so it's not that big, but I do have pretty important news for you guys.**

**By now I'm sure you know that I've been working on publishing a novel. Well, guess what? That novel is now officially published! That's right, the novel is now available in both paperback and Kindle eBook on Amazon. This is the first step into a new journey for me, one that I hope all of you will join me on. I know this is asking a lot, but I was hoping all of you would support me by ordering a copy (or if you're too young to have a credit card, getting your parents to order a copy), either eBook or paperback, and reading it. There is a link to my books Amazon page on my profile. If you don't want to use the link just type in American Kitsune or A Fox's Love on Amazon's main webpage and it should take you right to it.**

****If you need any incentive to order yourself a copy, then tomorrow is my birthday, I'll be turning 25 if any of you are curious**, and no gift could be greater than knowing that the people who have read my fanfictions are now reading my first original novel.**

**Thank you all for supporting me!**

**P.S. I know some of you may be worried that I'll stop writing fanfiction now that I'm a published author. You can stop worrying. There are only a few reasons I would ever stop writing fanfiction and publishing a book or even multiple books isn't one of them.**

**Chapter 22: Mission to a Land Filled with Snow**

* * *

><p>"So...what's up with the big ass TV?"<p>

Minato gave his son a very familiar smirk, one that Naruto had seen numerous times...in the mirror. It was the exact same "I know something you don't know" grin that Naruto himself got sometimes when he wanted to be infuriating. The younger of the two blonds had to admit, being on the receiving end of that smirk was annoying. Very annoying.

He really should apologize to Anko for having that look on his face near the beginning of their first real date.

"This isn't just a normal TV," Minato gestured to the large television that was taking up nearly the entire left wall in the Hokage's office. Bigger than he was tall and at least one and a half times as wide, the flat screen looked like something you'd expect to see in a rich nobles personal theater, not the office to the leader of a military village. "This TV is special."

"How so?"

"Because it's set up to allow us to contact the spirit world."

Naruto perked up. He had been told a bit about the spirit world from Kyuubi and his dad. It was not the equivalent of heaven or hell, but more like a station between worlds where a soul's fate is decided. In other words, it's a junction in which numerous planes connect, though it connected far more closely to the human world than the demon world.

"It took me a long time to set this thing up," Minato frowned as he looked at television. "Or, to be more precise, it took me a long time to get the damn thing connected to the Spirit World. The chakra of the Elemental Nations makes getting a signal from the spirit world nearly impossible. I had to create an entirely new seal just to receive good reception."

That had been a bitch and a half. Even though Minato was easily the world's premiere seal master (his wife was better, but she wasn't around anymore), it took him nearly a month of having shadow clones working on it nonstop to create. The headache he'd received via information feedback had nearly killed him...again.

Which would not have been cool; he had no desire to die for a second time.

"So it works?" asked Naruto, intrigued. "You can get a connection to the spirit world from here?"

"Yes," Minato turned the TV on by pressing a small red button on his desk. The once dark screen became white and gray with static. "I tested it last night."

"I see," Naruto paused, "I take it this is the reason you called me in?"

"Yes, there is someone who wants to meet you."

The two stared at the screen as the image began to clear. The static soon disappeared, several waves of lines ran up and down the surface, then it began to sharpen and form a cohesive image. This image, which appeared to feature a large wooden desk had a person in it.

"Ah, Minato-san," the person on the other end said, unsurprised. He had apparently been expecting this call. "I am glad you called me so soon." He turned his head slightly to look at Naruto. "And this must be your son. I can see the resemblance, though he reminds me a lot of Raizen as well thanks to that hair."

Silence. Several crows cawed in the distance, the annoying sound somehow managing to reach those in the Hokage office despite the windows being closed. Naruto stared at the person on the screen, blinking, not quite sure how to respond yet. His brain had temporarily left him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the person in the television set said. He didn't seem to even notice the awkward silence, and if he did, he was keeping his awareness masterfully concealed. "I am Koenma, current ruler of the Spirit World."

Several seconds of more silence ensued. Then...

"Pfffft! HehehehahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Naruto began to laugh uproariously. The young man with long, spiky blond hair fell down on his rear, his hands wrapped around his stomach as tears of mirth began streaming from his eyes. Soon enough, he was on his back, his feet kicking up in the air as he continued to laugh like a madman who'd just been given a handful of plastic explosives and told to go wild.

Koenma did not look amused, if the thin looking slits for eyes were any indication. "Is there something you find amusing, Naruto-san."

"HAHAHAHA! You bet your...hehehehe...you bet your bratty little ass there is!" One arm left his stomach so he could point at Koenma with a quivering finger. "I can't believe...hahahaha―oh god!―I can't believe the ruler of the Spirit World is nothing more than a snot nosed brat!"

Indeed, Koenma, the ruler of the Spirit World, looked a lot like a toddler. His brown eyes were big and round, much like a child who was only one or two years of age. His face was pudgy and round, and he was so, damn, tiny! Not only was his face that of a child, but his body looked like it belonged to a baby still in their nappies as well! He looked like nothing more than a baby with a red obi sash tied over the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe that was being worn over brown pants and black shoes. The...ruler of the Spirit World was also wearing a bib, and sitting on top of his head was a large hat with the characters Jr. on the pink trim.

He also had a binky in his mouth...which really did nothing to help correct his toddler image.

"Uh...Naruto...sochi..." Minato said hesitatingly. The second blond in the room looked almost afraid. His eyes kept shooting towards Koenma, then back to Naruto, constantly shifting between the two. "I really don't think you should be saying such things about Koenma-Sama..."

Of course, Naruto was not listening to his old man, busy as he was laughing.

"Who'd have thought that the ruler of Spirit World would still be in Diapers! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Several tic marks had formed on Koenma's head sometime during Naruto's break down. These tics only proceeded to grow in size as the blond brat continued to roll all over the floor of the Hokage's office, laughing maniacally at the very, very young-looking ruler.

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly potty trained!" Koenma sounded like he was trying to keep his composure. Trying, and failing. "And I'll also have you know that my physical appearance is in no way conducive to my actual age. I have lived for many millenia; I'm far older than even that Kyuubi demon you are so fond of."

"Sure, sure," Naruto chuckled. He had finally stopped rolling around on the floor and was now sitting up with his arms stretched out behind him and being used as support for his torso. There was a large grin on his face. "Whatever you say...brat! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Not too longer after speaking, Naruto began to roll around on the floor again, his mirth unable to be contained. His left eye twitching with a violence it did not know it was capable of, Koenma looked at Minato. "Are you sure you're son is up to the task of being a Spirit Detective, Minato? He does not seem very reliable."

Minato was sweatdropping. As he looked at his son rolling around on the ground, laughing at one of the most powerful beings in the universe, he could not help but agree. Still...

"I assure you, my son is more than capable of making an excellent Spirit Detective," he defended his son because, well, what kind of father would he be if he didn't? Parents were supposed to have faith in their children, and Minato had faith in his, despite the fact that he was beginning to seriously question his son's mental stability. "I think he's just taken aback by Koenma-Sama's appearance."

Koenma sighed. "Yes, yes, I suppose I can see where he is coming from. Still..." he glared at the young demon who was only now coming down from his second bout of laughter. "A little self-control would be appreciated."

"Ha...sorry, sorry," Naruto snickered a few more times before calming down. Standing back to his feet, he looked between his father and the...baby who was supposed to be in charge of the Spirit World. "I didn't mean to...laugh so much." Yes he did. "So what's this you said about being a Spirit Detective?"

"Are you finished acting like fool?"

Naruto paused, actually considering the question. Slowly, he nodded. "I believe so." For now at least, he added to himself.

"Very well," Koenma nodded. "I do not know how much you know about our situation, but the Spirit World has always had issues keeping an eye on the Elemental Nations; that chakra humans possess on this continent interferes with our abilities to see what's going on there somehow. I had someone there to keep an eye on things, a woman by the name of Boton, but she disappeared several decades ago and we have not heard from her since."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "That's interesting and all, but I fail to see what it has to do with me. Do you want me to find this person?"

"It would be nice to know what happened to her if possible, but that is not what I want from you," Koenma said. "What I need is a presence within the Elemental Nations, someone who can keep tabs on everything going on. You're father could do it, but I have recently learn that he's retaken the Hokage seat." The toddler ruler glared Minato, who scratched the back of his head in a manner eerily reminiscent to his son. Koenma looked back at Naruto. "Minato suggested that you would be the perfect candidate to fulfill this role. Should you accept, it will be your job to keep an eye on the Elemental Nations and present any abnormalities you find to me. You may also have several missions to complete from time to time."

"I see..." Naruto scratched at his cheek with an index finger. "I guess I can do this...for a while at least. I've got my own ambitions to complete, but so long as this whole 'Spirit Detective' thing doesn't get in the way of my goals, I don't have a problem doing them."

"I am pleased to hear that," Koenma said, "and we've already got your first task lined up for you." Naruto perked up a bit. This 'task' Koenma spoke of was probably the real reason his old man had called him here. "Several months ago a young Ice Apparition by the name of Yukina was kidnapped a man named Ganzo Tarukane, the person who we believe founded the Black Black Club."

"The Black Black Club?" Naruto actually looked disgusted. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It might be a terrible name, but the Black Black Club is comprised of some of the most powerful and wealthiest crime syndicates and Mob bosses in the entire world," Koenma informed the young demon.

"Well...whatever," Naruto dismissed his thoughts on the stupidity of that name and got back to the discussion at hand. "So why did this Ganzo―which is a horrible name by the way―kidnap Yukina."

"Because Yukina is an Ice Apparition." Knowing that Naruto would not have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about, Koenman quickly extrapolated. "As an Ice Appartion, Yukina has the ability to produce beautiful gems known as Hiruseki Stones. These gems are extremely valuable, worth several thousand ryu each."

Naruto whistled. "That's quite a bit of money, especially if this Yukina chick can produce them indefinitely."

Koenma nodded. "We had been tracking Ganzo through our spies when, several weeks ago, he disappeared from our radar. He hasn't been seen since. We have reason to believe he's set up shop in the Elemental Nations somewhere, though, whether he has done this to hide from our presence or because of some other reason, I don't know."

"I see..." Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "Do we know where this Ganzo character is?"

At this, Minato finally began speaking again. "We have actually received several reports that he has been spotted in the company of Dotou Kazehana, the current Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni. This is very fortuitous for us because I actually have a mission here that will give you an excuse to travel there."

Sitting back down behind his desk, Minato grabbed one of the many scrolls that littered it. After checking the scroll, he tossed it to Naruto, who opened it and checked it's contents as well.

"Your mission will be to protect Yuki Fujikaze, the famous movie actress, while she and a filming crew make the next of the famous Princess Gale movies. You will be given a squad to accompany you. Because we are a little understaffed thanks to the invasion and the increased number of missions we've recieved, you will only be able to select from the young genin who participated in this years Chunin Exams."

Naruto nodded, but did not stop reading the scroll.

"While there, you will also ascertain the whereabouts of Yukina. This side mission is, of course, off the record. No one else is to know about your role as a Spirit Detective. There is no telling what would come of the knowledge that the Spirit World now has a presence in the Elemental Nations."

"Got it." Naruto rolled up the scroll and looked at his father. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Go and prepare for the mission. Gather what supplies you need, then come back here to meet your team."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the foot of his bed, staring at all the items on it as he tried to determine what tools he would need for this mission. There were a large number of sharp, pointy implements and several other items and accessories that most ninja use when on missions.<p>

"Let's see...kunai, definitely. Ninja wire might be useful too, though for what, I have no idea. Shuriken? I don't really use those, but I guess I should take a couple dozen with me..." the blond paused in his rambling to look up at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, I don't think I use any ninja tools these days." He looked back down at all the ninja tools and sharp, pointy objects on his bed and scratched the back of his head. "Guh, why is this so much harder than I remember it being?"

"Probably because you don't need to use flimsy weapons like this anymore."

Naruto's expression took on a look of delight as he spun around.

"Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubi, or Kit as she was known to the populace of Konoha, only had enough time for her eyes to widen before she was pulled into a kiss that took her breath away. She opened her mouth, though whether this was done in surprise or because she wanted to say something shall never be known. That's because the moment her mouth opened, Naruto's tongue was there, caressing her tongue, her teeth, the sides and roof of her mouth, and exploring the deepest reaches of her oral cavity. All she could do was moan as her blond mate and lord ravaged her mouth.

Her back was soon pressed against the door. Her hands were forced to grip onto Naruto's jacket as her legs had turned to jelly and would no longer support her. To help keep her up, or maybe just because he desired to feel more of that luscious body pressing against him, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

It was only after Naruto felt he had thoroughly explored the red-haired vixens mouth that he pulled back. A string of saliva stretched out between them. This liquid connection was broken by Naruto, who leaned back in and licked at Kyuubi's lips, earning a shiver from the woman he was holding in his arms.

"N-Naruto-Sama," she gasped in surprise. "What...what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

Kyuubi blinked at that. His words caught her off guard. "Well, no. I was just curious what I had done to deserve such a...passionate ravaging."

"I'm going to be leaving on another mission," Naruto told her, even as he leaned in and began to plant kisses on her exposed neck. Kyuubi moaned and tilted her head to allow him better access to her sweat spots. "It's an A-rank and will take me to a place called Yuki no Kuni."

"That's...oh!...that's pretty far from, from here," Kyuubi's words were interrupted by several pleased gasps whenever Naruto hit one of those small areas of skin that were ultra sensitive to his touch. One particularly load noise was induced when he lightly nipped at her skin just under her jaw. "Yes! Right there!"

"It is far away," Naruto's tongue trailed a small path up her neck, reaching her ear which he proceeded to nibble on. Kyuubi's beautiful voice let him know she approved of this action. It soon turned into a gasp, however, when his strong hands roughly grabbed a plentiful amount of her deliciously tight rear end. "That's why I feel it's important we make the most of our time right now."

"I-I see, ahn!" A knee pressed against her groin, rubbing against her crotch in all sorts of delicious ways. The cloth of her tight, black shorts rubbed against her folds, creating an incredible friction that had her gasping and moaning. "T-Then, you should do...ah!...do your best to give me a proper good bye."

Naruto smiled against her collar bone. "Don't worry, I intend to."

It was not long at all, barely a few seconds later in fact, that Kyuubi found herself laying on her back on the bed, Naruto pressing down on top of her. His mouth was ravishing her's again, but this time she was prepared and gave as good as she got. Soon enough, clothing was being flung all over the place, leaving the pair completely nude.

It shouldn't need to be described for people to know where this was going.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>In another room, one that was not far from Naruto's and Kyuubi's, Kurotsuchi buried her head underneath her pillow. She was hoping to block out the sounds coming from the room next to hers, but was having little success.<p>

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"KEEP FUCKING DOING THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!"

"DAMN YOU'VE GOT A FUCKING AMAZING MOUTH ON YOU!"

Yeah, those were the sounds she was trying to block out.

Why oh why did that blond bastard give her the room right next to the lesbian couple? There were plenty of unused guest rooms they could have stuck her in, but no, that damn Namikaze and his vixen had to shove her into a room right next to the two lesbian lovers, one of whom appeared to be incredibly vocal...not to mention ridiculously vulgar.

This was probably some form of revenge or something. That blond didn't seem like it, always acting so congenial and all, but he could be a damn sadist when he wanted to be.

Regardless, this was unforgivable. First chance she got, Kurotsuchi was going to show that bastard what happened when you pissed her off. Oh yes, Naruto was going to rue the day he imprisoned her in this place; he wouldn't know what hit him...

"Kukuku..."

"OH FUCKING HELL YES, KIN! KEEP DOING THAT FUCKING AMAZING THING YOU DO WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

Kurotsuchi's face began to steam.

"Dammit! SHUT UP YOU FRICKIN LESBO!"

"AH! AH! FUCK!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>Within a harsh land covered in ice and snow stood a tall, fortress-like mansion. This indomitable fort, which was nestled within the shadows of a gigantic mountain, appeared to be a bastion within the barren landscape. Several large towers rose up from the ground, six in all, and were connected by an enormous wall with barbed wire. It surrounded the mansion proper, keeping all manner of inscrutable characters and beasts out.<p>

The mansion was a very large, very ostentatious building. A manor built in the Western style that had begun to spread across the Elemental Nations ever since several groups of foreigners migrated this land to escape war in their homelands. Designed in the neo-Renaissance architectural style, the manor had square towers built into each corner and was sitting on a large terrace that gave way to several kilometers of maze-like walls covered in ice and snow. The showpiece central hall was incredibly long and nearly eighteen meters high, its roof a full glass skylight that allowed those looking up to gaze at the endless snowfall.

It was within this hall that a meeting between two powerful people was taking place.

Ganzo Tarukane stood in front of the much more imposing figure of Doto Kazehana. Their appearance couldn't be more different from each other. While Ganzo was fat, gelatinous and looked more like a giant tub of lard given human shape and thrown into an expensive business suit, Doto was large and imposing, his entire form covered by a white, full-bodied cloak that came with a small shoulder cape attached to it with blue and yellow trim. Despite this difference in height and his counterpart's intimidating presence, Ganzo did not look the last bit concerned.

"Doto," the man said, smiling in a very unpleasant manner, like a greasy salesman who was trying to pull one over on you. Neither the expression on his face nor the way he addressed Doto without the honorific befitting his status of a Daimyo endeared the man to him. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Do not play ignorant," Doto's voice, in contrast to Ganzo's "smoker's voice" was deep and imposing, just like the man himself. "I offered you sanctuary in this country after you were chased out of your own in return for Hiruseki Stones, which you promised you could provide in abundance." Doto stared down at the man, who still did not appear very concerned. "I hope you have a good explanation for why you have yet to come through on your side of our bargain."

"We have been having a few issues with the one who produces the gems," Ganzo admitted, "She is being most resistant than we expected. Even torture doesn't seem to work."

"Then you obviously haven't been trying hard enough," Doto responded, to which Ganzo twitched. A smile formed on the taller male's face. After the number of times this man had upset him, it was good to see something that could anger this tub of fat. "But not to worry. I have brought two people who will be able to do what you clearly could not."

While Ganzo grit his teeth at the man's audacity to suggest others could accomplish what he couldn't, the door leading to the world outside burst open. A gust of cold wind blew in, sending with it a good dose of snow. The cold caused Ganzo, who was still not used to the intense cold in this country, to shiver. Beside him, Doto stood as bastion of calm, seemingly not bothered at all by his countries sub-zero weather.

The sound of heavy footfalls alerted everyone to the new addition to their little meeting. No. Two new additions. The first and most imposing of the two who had entered was a man stood several feet over Doto and several times more muscular. He had a light-brownish skin tone, a long, pointed chin and was sporting a crew cut. Covering his eyes were a pair of sunglasses. His olive green trench coat and same color pants helped to conceal his ridiculously muscled physique .

Sitting on his shoulder was another man. He had a very bedraggled appearance and looked vastly different from the man whose shoulders he was sitting on. Unlike the more imposing figure, who appeared to be an Elemental native judging from the structure of his face, the older looking male had many characteristics similar to foreigners from the west. His long, unkempt gray hair swayed within the wind that blew in through the door. His blue button up shirt rustled as he brought up a hand to reveal long, pointed fingernails, which he soon set on his matching colored pants. Together he and the much taller man presented very contrasting but no less imposing appearances.

"Ganzo, I would like to introduce the Toguro brothers." Doto smiled when Gano finally showed some emotion: fear. He obviously knew who these two were. "They will do what you could not."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>It only took a couple hours of constant running for Naruto's team to reach the port city they were to meet their client at. Ninja, even genin, were trained to be more than capable of making that kind of distance in record time. The average Konoha genin could travel at well over eighty kilometers per hour by jumping through the trees.<p>

After receiving his mission, getting packed, sort of, and...giving Kyuubi a proper goodbye, Naruto had sent his shadow clones to chase down the shinobi he wanted for this mission and had them meet up with him at the main gate of Konohagakure. The group of four had then set out for the city that was there meeting point.

"Oh man! This is so awesome!" Kiba was looking excited about the upcoming mission, not that Naruto could blame him. The Inuzuka boy was a lot like Naruto had been before his transformation into a demon: loud, brash and obnoxious. Though some people would probably say Naruto was still obnoxious. "I can't believe we're actually going to get to see Yuki Fujikaze! Man, she's a total babe!"

"You're crass words aside, I do have to agree with you." Shino pushed his glasses up his nose, the glint from the sun reflecting off them. "Why? Because even I know how beautiful she is from watching her movies."

"Ugh, you two are a couple of pervs, you know that?" Ino wrinkled her nose in disgust. The look quickly disappeared, however, when she thought about the other people they would be meeting on this mission. Soon enough, her eyes were sparkling as she clasped her hands up to her face. "Ooh~ I can't wait to meet Michi-sama! He's such a hunk!" Her eyes then widened and she looked at Naruto with a small blush. "Oh, but you're much hotter than he is, Naruto-kun."

While Naruto merely sighed at the girl's fangirlish antics, Kiba leaned into Shino and cupped a hand to his mouth so he could whisper in his friend's ear without being overheard by their blond― the female blond―teammate. "She calls us perverts, yet she's the one drooling over meeting one of the actors...and Naruto." He grimaced. "Damn that's creepy. Even creepier than when she was drooling over Sasuke."

"Indeed," Shino nodded in agreement. "But I have come to expect this from women. Why? Because they are hypocritical when it comes to issues like sex."

"I hear ya."

Up on Kiba's head, Akamaru barked out his own agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing."

The two leaned back away from each other and attempted to look as nonchalant as possible. Kiba began whistling to himself and Shino continued to sit there with his hands in his pockets.

Ino glared at the two some more, but huffed and looked the other way when she realized there wasn't much reason to get angry when she didn't even know what they were talking about. Still, she couldn't help but feel like they were making fun of her. Call it a woman's intuition, but she knew those two were saying rude things about her.

While his team bantered with each other, Naruto kept surprisingly quiet. He was going over all the information he had acquired from both his old man and Koenma about the mission, or missions as the case may be. There was a possibility that the two objectives had nothing to do with each other, after all.

Not that he actually believed that. All reports state that Doto was incredibly militaristic and ruled Yuki no Kuni with an iron fist. There was no way he'd let someone like Ganzo into his territory without getting something in return, and there was even less of a chance of this Ganzo having snuck into the country undetected.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba's brash voice snapped the blond-haired demonic ninja out of his stupor. He looked over at the smaller boy, a single eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Nothing, you've just been so quiet it's kinda freakin' me out. I'm just not used to you being so silent, ya know?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, considering. "Yeah," he nodded slowly, "I guess I can see where you're coming from." Before his change Naruto had been loud and brash. He still was to some degree, but he also had the ability to tone his enthusiasm down when there was no need for it. "I was just going over the mission details."

"Ah, I see, I see," Kiba nodded, grinning. "It's a pretty sweet mission if you ask me. I mean, we're going to be protecting The Yuki Fujikaze. How cool is that?"

"We're not just protecting Yuki-san, though," Shino added in an attempt to curb his teammates enthusiasm. "Our job is to guard the entire crew while they shoot the film."

"I know that," Kiba scowled, "I'm just saying that we're also guarding Yuki Fujikaze, which is the best part about this whole gig."

"Agreed."

Ino facepalmed as she watched the two boys antics. "Ugh, men."

Before the long the sea of trees soon parted to reveal their destination. Like most port towns off the coast of fire country, this one was a large, bustling city, maybe even bigger than Konoha in sheer population. Most of the buildings were also built in the more western style architecture due to their stability and sturdiness. Elemental buildings, beautiful as they were, did not hold as well when dealing with the salty air of the sea.

"So this is the place, huh?" Kiba looked at the stalls lining the sides of the street they were walking down. Their group was attracting quite the crowd, though that might have just been due to the large, muscular blond without a shirt. "It's pretty big. Most of the towns we've been to with Kurenai-sensei were really small."

"It is much bigger than most towns in Hi no Kuni. Why? Because port towns need to be large in order to stock, store and transfer all of the goods they receive from other nations." Shino pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose. "They need a lot of warehouses to store all of the items they receive, and they need to have places to live for the people who will be dealing with those items, not to mention hotels and inns for traders that come to order and trade goods."

"Thank you for the lecture," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"I wonder if I can do some shopping before we leave here," Ino mused to herself as she also stared at some of the stalls. There were a number of beautiful items on sale, like this necklace she saw dangling from a hook.

"Maybe when we come back from our mission," Naruto answered, "We'll have to pass through here when we return. For now, let's just focus on meeting our client."

It wasn't long after the group entered the city that they arrived at the meeting place. It was a large building, rectangular, and with a half-cylinder roof made of metal. The surface was slightly rusted, more from the salty air than due to age. All around them people were running every which way in various degrees of panic.

Kiba, Ino, and Shino all stared at the large congregation of people rushing to and fro, shouting and yelling and just generally freaking out. Something had obviously happened before they got here, the question was: what?

"What do you think is going on here?" Ino voiced the obvious question.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "but I intend to find out." He started walking into the midst of the panicked group of humans. "Come on you three. Let's see if we can't find our employer."

It took them a bit of time asking around (which took far longer than it should have due to how frantic everyone was), but they eventually managed to uncover the location of one Sandayu Asama, the man who had hired them for this job.

At the moment, the man in question was currently screaming into a wireless radio, looking more than a little frazzled. His short gray hair was an unkempt mess, and even his trimmed beard, which Naruto imagined was normally neat and tidy looked like someone had run a rake through it. His dark blue business suit likewise reflected his state of panic, ruffled and creased as it was.

"I don't care how long it takes! You have to find her as soon as possible! Keep searching!" The man closed his phone, releasing a deep sigh as he did so. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, the man was so busy stressing out he did not even hear the four sets of footsteps coming up to him.

"Having some problems, Asama-san."

He did hear the voice directly to his left. Eyes popping open, the man spun around his surprise, a hand clutched to his chest. Upon completing his rotation, he finally saw the four standing behind him; a young man with shades and a long overcoat covering his entire body, another young man with a feral look in his eyes and a dog on his head, a blond girl about the same age, and an older looking teen in a long trench coat and no shirt that showed off his incredible physique.

"You..." the man took a deep, calming breath to steady his nerves. When he was positive he would not die of a heart attack or something, he gave the group a closer inspection. That was when he noticed the headbands they were wearing. "You four, are you the shinobi I hired?"

"That's right," Naruto said for the group. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, with me are my squad mates: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," remembering his manners, Asama stuck his hand out, which Naruto took in a firm shake. "I apologize you had to see me like this, we're...having a bit of trouble right now."

"I could tell," Naruto's lips twitched. "You seem to have lost someone. Would you like us to help you look for her?"

The relief Asama felt was palpable on his face. "Would you? That would be great!"

"So who are we looking for?" asked Kiba.

"It's Yuki Fujikaze," Asama answered, "Our wayward princess has been missing from her dressing room since this morning."

"Kidnapped?" That came from Shino.

"I almost wish that were the case," Asama moaned in complaint. "No, our princess has simply...run away." Upon seeing several raised eyebrows, the older gentleman endeavored to explain the current situation to the shinobi he hired. "This isn't the first time Yuki-san has disappeared on us. Ever since she learned we would be traveling to Yuki no Kuni to film the next movie, Yuki-san has been trying to run away. This is the seventh attempt this month."

"I see..." Naruto sighed. So they were dealing with a runaway princess. Great, just great.

Turning to his comrades, Naruto began barking orders. "Shino, I want you to release your Kikauchu to try and locate Yuki-san. Kiba, you'll be going with Asama-san to Yuki's dressing room. You should find something there that has her scent you can use to track her. Ino," he looked at the blond, who flushed under his gaze. It was such an intense look it caused her panties to dampen. Naruto almost wrinkled his nose, but kept his control firm as steel. "Use your Shintenshin no Jutsu to take control of a bird and take to the skies. It'll be easier to find Yuki if we had a birds-eye view."

The three ninja under his command quickly did as told (though, Ino did swoon a bit first). Soon enough, Naruto was left alone to his thoughts.

"Let's see, if I were a runaway princess, where would I run to?" He looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day; the sky was clear and blue, the sun shone down upon with Earth, caressing his face with its rays of light and there was a mild breeze that carried the scent of salt on it. Naruto sighed. Such a gorgeous day and he couldn't even enjoy it. "Somehow, I get the feeling our troubles have only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>Finding the actress who had apparently disappeared from her dressing room wasn't all that difficult. There were only so many places a woman like her could hide in a city like this, and only a few places a woman like her would hide.<p>

That being said, Naruto honestly had not expected to find a woman of Yuki Fujikaze's stature hiding out in a dingy old bar, drinking, a lot. As in, she was consuming copious amounts of alcohol. It was only after several seconds of heavy thinking that he was forced to admit he shouldn't have been surprised. Who would ever expect a world famous actress to be sitting in a sleazy pub that looked like it hadn't received a good cleaning in decades?

The woman in question was currently nursing what had to be her sixth shot of...something; she wasn't quite sure what she was drinking. All she knew was it was strong and hard, and when all you want to do is drown your troubles in alcohol, that's really all that mattered.

Lifting the glass of amber liquid to her lips, the actress to one of the most famous movies in the Elemental Nations downed the shot like a pro, drinking it all in a single gulp.

"Ah~"

Releasing a deep sigh of satisfaction as the hard alcoholic substance burned its way down her throat, Yuki slammed the glass down on the table.

"Hey bartender! Get me another one of these!"

The bartender, a large man with an even larger pot belly, looked at the woman in mild exasperation. "Don't you think you've had enough miss?" he asked, not bothering to stop cleaning his glass. The girl was looking more than a little drunk. Surely she couldn't afford to drink anymore, not unless it was her desire to suffer from alcohol poisoning.

Yuki glared at the man behind the bar, her drunken eyes narrowed even as she blinked to keep them in focus. "Who do you think you are? My mother?" The woman snorted. "I'm a paying customer, you shouldn't care about whether or not I've had enough and just get me some more of this stuff." She tapped the now empty glass with her finger. "Capiche?"

"Yeah, I got you," the man grunted, doing exactly as told and sliding her another drink. "Just don't come crying to me when you wake up with the mother of all hangovers."

Yuki did not answer, merely giving a snort that caused the bartender to shake his head. It was people like her who made him wonder why he even got into the bartending business in the first place.

As the bartender left her to her own devices, the blue-haired female began drinking from the new glass. She decided to nurse it this time, rather than down it all in one go. As she sipped at her drink, her hand went into the neck of her shirt, where she then pulled out a small, beautiful gem attached to her necklace. Even in the dim lighting of the room, the gem in her hand coruscated with a brilliant light.

Staring at the pretty bauble in her hand, the woman unconsciously delved into memories of a long time past. Her fingers soon closed over the gem, tightening into a clenched fist. With a grimace on her face, she shoved the gem back under her shirt.

"Go back to Yuki no Kuni," she snorted, as if the very notion of such a thing happening was preposterous. She took another sip of her drink, letting the alcohol slowly burn its way down her throat. "It'll be a cold day in hell that I go back there."

While Yuki was wallowing in the misery that was her life, several feet away, a man sitting at a table in the corner of the room stood up. This man's entire body was cloaked from head to toe in a dark brown trench coat. Even his head was covered by a wide brimmed hat that kept people from being able to see his face.

It was clear to all those looking his way that the man was absolutely sloshed. He was swaying on the spot, and his breath reeked of alcohol. The god's only knew how much he had imbued.

After leaving some money on the table, as well as a generous tip, the cloaked man began making for the exit, which took him right next to Yuki Fujikaze. As he reached the woman with long blue hair, his hand reached out for her, if only for a second before it was knocked aside and his body was shoved out of the way by an unknown person ramming into him. The man, who opened his mouth to retort, was unable to get even a word out before he snapped his jaw shut.

Those eyes, those cold, glaring purple eyes with ripples in them were glaring at him with enough venom to down an Elephant. Looking into those eyes made him feel like he was staring death in the face. His death, to be precise.

Seconds later, the drunken man was scurrying out of the bar, leaving Yuki alone with the man who had just walked in. Snorting, the teenager with wild blond hair sat down next to Yuki, who was studiously ignoring his presence.

"You've caused your director and manager a lot of problems, Yuki Fujikaze."

The woman didn't even look at Naruto as she snorted. She just took another sip of her drink, then set it down on the table.

"And who are you to say that to me?"

"Apparently, I'm your new babysitter, since it seems you need someone to keep an eye on you twenty-four seven."

The woman twitched at the babysitter remark, but didn't respond to his taunt otherwise. "So, what? You here to take me back or something? Cuz I can tell you right now I'm not going back to that place!" No longer concerned about nursing her drink, the actress in hiding slammed it back without care. "I've decided to quit filming the Princess Gale movies. If they want to keep making those movies, they'll have to find someone else."

"I see..."

"What's with that face? It's not like it's unheard of for films to switch actresses; it happens all the time." The woman still hadn't done more than glance at him out of the corner of her eye, busy as she was staring into her glass of ice.

"I don't really care about any of that," Naruto declared, "All I care about is getting your ass back to the filming crew and your manager. If you want to quit, or whatever, take it up with them."

"Tch, you're such a joykill."

"And you're just a drunk wallowing in her own misery."

"Hmph! What would a kid like you know about life?"

"A lot more than you'd think."

"Whatever," Yuki muttered, "Let me tell you a little secret; actors are the biggest bunch of fakes you'll ever meet. It's a dirty, rotten job that only the lowest of lowlifes would ever want. We stand up there in front of the film, acting so others can ogle and admire us." She shook her head in disgust. "Really, all those fools who think we're so cool, who want to be us, they have no idea what kind of people we really are."

Naruto sat there, listening to the woman run her mouth without having any real clue as to what she was taking about. Actors are the biggest fakes? Really? Did this woman not realize that he was a fucking shinobi? Lying, cheating, stealing, killing, these were stables of ninja life. They were the most ruthless, hardcore killers in the Elemental Nations, and all shinobi excelled at acting to prevent suspicion being cast on them when on missions. This woman knew nothing.

Finally giving the young man sitting by her side more than a sidelong glance, Yuki eyed him up and down with a drunken leer. He wasn't a bad catch at all; wild blond, rock star like hair, tanned skin, and incredibly toned muscles. Not to mention those abs...really, the only thing creepy about him were those strange ripple eyes, and she could ignore that if she stared at his body. "Say, you're pretty hot. How would you like to find out what it's like to be with an actress?"

"I'm sorry to say you're not my type," the young man replied. "And even if I were willing, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it however you want," Naruto stood up, "Now, I do believe you've had enough to drink. It's time to go; Sandayu-san is waiting for us."

Yuki's leer turned into a scowl. "And I already told you I'm not going!"

Grinning like the woman had just said something stupid, Naruto said, "You say that like I'm giving you a choice. I was told to bring you back, they never said I had to convince you to go back willingly."

"Wha―" That was all Yuki was able to get out before Naruto pinched the cartoid artery and cut off the flow of blood to the brain.

Several seconds later, the woman slumped forward against Naruto's chest. She was out cold.

Sliding one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder, Naruto lifted the famous actress into his arms. But not before putting several coins on the table to pay for Yuki's drink.

Heedless of the bartender watching him go, Naruto left the bar. "Sorry about that," he said, then paused. "Actually, I'm not sorry. You deserved it."

Humming a small tune to himself, the blond began making his way towards the designated meeting point.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Birth of the New Demon King<strong>**

* * *

><p>Doto Kazehana sat on his throne within his fortress of a palace, smiling as he rolled one of the many Hiruseki stones he had been able to wring out of that wretched creature in his hands. To think something worth so much could be produced by that worthless whore's tears.<p>

"These will fetch a hefty price on the black market." His mind was already working out the best way to sell these gems. Hiruseki stones were worth a lot of money due to their rarity, even more so in the Elemental Nations than anywhere else. Demons were a rarity, ice apparitions even more so.

Behind the Daimyo of snow country was Younger Toguro. Like a silent sentinal he stood there, not saying a thing. Sitting on his shoulder as per usual was his brother.

Doto's musings were interrupted by the appearance of his most trusted Jonin. After said man cast a quick glare at the Toguro brothers, he knelt down before his lord, his head bowed in submission.

"Ah, Nadare," Doto pocketed the Hiruseki stone and focused his attention on the Jonin. "What news do you bring me?"

"I have learned that the famous actress, Yuki Fujikaze, is coming to Yuki no Kuni to shoot the next of the Princess Gale movies."

"Yes, I am already aware of that."

"She has the hex crystal."

"I see..." Doto leaned back on his metal throne, his fingers idly tapping against the armrest. "So she has the hex crystal. "Splendid, this is absolutely splendid." Not only did he now have a good source of income, he could now claim the Kazehana treasure.

"There is no question about it, this actress is Koyuki Kazehana," the ninja identified as Nadare spoke with absolute confidence. "The informant I had shadowing her confirmed the hex crystal was in her possession. She is the genuine article."

"Heh, taking care of one little girl," one of the other shinobi who had entered the room with Nadare chuckled, a smirk playing on his face. "This should be a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't get so confident yet," Nadare continued, his tone quickly turning sharp and serious. Dot raised an eyebrow. His subordinate almost sounded worried. "Koyuki is not alone; it seems the filming crew has hired a team shinobi bodyguards for this."

"Who are they?"

"Three of them are inconsequential," Nadare dismissed the genin of the group. They would be easy enough to deal with. It was the last one that would cause them the most problems. "Their Jonin leader is the biggest threat; Naruto Namikaze."

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Doto leaned back in his seat, his expression pensive.

"And the one who killed Orochimaru of the Sennin in single combat."

"Hmm..." Doto frowned to himself. "This could be a problem."

While Doto spoke with his ninja, Younger Toguro silently perked up behind them.

"This Uzumaki Naruto," Younger Toguro spoke up, his voice a deep, base rumble. "Is he strong?"

Nadare and the other two shinobi present looked at the much taller, much more muscular man with confused, blinking eyes. Doto, on the other hand, merely contemplated the man he had hired as his bodyguard.

He then turned back to his three most powerful shinobi.

"Nadare?"

Understanding the unspoken prompt, the man kneeling before his lord spoke honestly. "Currently speaking, Uzumaki Naruto is being hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire world; an S-class ninja with a flee on sight order. He not only managed to kill Orochimaru in single combat, but is rumored to have utterly decimated Oto's ninja forces immediately afterwords."

"Hmm..."

Nadare frowned, but continued pressing his point. "Fighting against a person of his caliber is suicide." As strong as Nadare liked to consider himself, he was not so arrogant as to believe a battle against Naruto would end in anything but his untimely death. "Even if myself, Fubuki and Mizore fought him together it would still end in defeat."

Doto raised a single eyebrow at the Jonin. For him to say something like that, this Naruto must be incredibly powerful. "Even with that new chakra armor I gave you?"

"It is said that Naruto's raw strength is enough to shatter boulders without chakra reinforcement," Nadare answered. "While I'm sure some of that is just rumors, all rumors have a grain of truth to them. And Naruto's physical prowess is well-known."

"And what do you think about all this?" Doto turned his head to look at Younger Toguro and his brother.

At first, the large man said nothing. He merely stood there in silent contemplation. A moment passed, then two, finally, the man smiled. "I think that I would very much enjoy meeting this Uzumaki Naruto to see if he is everything you have made him out to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I end this chapter I would like to just say a few first.<strong>

**First, I want to thank everyone who reads my fanfictions. Very few things give me greater joy than knowing you like reading my stories.**

**Second, I would like to thank everyone who plans on going onto Amazon and ordering a copy of "A Fox's Love." There are absolutely no words in the existence of man that can describe how grateful I am for your support.**

**And finally, I would like to mention the SOPA. Apparently it's back again. If you want to sign the petition to stop Obama and the government from trying to make fanfics illegal in America, please go onto google, type SOPA petition and sign it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
